Power Rangers Treasure Warriors
by LovingGinger30
Summary: 13 years after the Neo Defender Rangers saved the world, Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker is shown the truth of great deception and reluctant to become a ranger mentor to the Treasure Warriors. Will this new team of rangers will win their fight against the evil warlock named Triannica and her forces and reconnect their mentor with her old teammates?
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologues: The Last Thirteen Years and the Unexpected Reunion of Forgiveness

" _I don't know why I even fell in love with a freak like you"._

" _You are the most embarrassing girl that hanged around us"._

" _You are the biggest loser among all of us"._

" _You should have been the one that died in that accident instead of your dad"._

" _Yeah then we wouldn't even come to your funeral at all"._

" _You are the most worthless girl that ever came into existence"._

" _I do not know why we were even friends"._

" _You should have killed yourself after your dad died"._

" _You should leave California and never to return to Aurora Cove"._

At a home in Asherton, Georgia, a young woman in her late 20's into her early 30's sigh she is looking through an old photo album filled with photos, letters, important documents, and an old color hair extensions. The light brown headed woman sighs as it shorter than she kept it from her high school days. Her life hasn't been as simple and beautiful in the past 13 years. However she can't forget a phone call that got blown in a huge way.

 _ **Flashback- 13 years earlier**_

 _The young woman sighs as she just moved to town. She is at a doctor's office as she looked at her driver's license as it had her married name on it. 'Maybe it would be simpler to go by my middle name for now own. Perhaps people will take me seriously'. The young woman thought to herself. She notices her phone ringing as it has a familiar area code as she decides to answer it._

" _Hello", the young woman answers the phone._

" _ **Am I speaking to Mrs. Kiki Walker"?**_ _An receptionist/secretary asks the young woman._

" _This is she. I am planning to go by Azalea. It is my middle name". The young woman revealed to be Kiki as she is planning to go by Azalea._

" _ **This is the Aurora Cove County Clerk's Office. The reason why I am calling you is about the annulment papers that you sent back to us. There is a problem with Daniel's signature. We gotten word that his signature is a forgery".**_ _The secretary said to Azalea._

 _Azalea is stunned as she had no idea that Daniel's signature on the papers were a fake. "What, no that can't true then that means I am still legally married to that cheater". Azalea said to the secretary as she is upset._

" _ **Mrs. Walker, there has been some news revealing that the person responsible for the forgery was Tina McCoy. She has been arrested here in Aurora Cove. It was revealed not to long ago. You have the right to know. Daniel never cheated on you".**_ _The secretary said to Kiki over the phone._

 _Azalea is in shock as she is letting the news sink in. "Thanks for telling me this, please don't call me back again". Azalea said to the secretary as the phone call ends. She sighs as she doesn't know what to think._

" _Azalea Walker", a nurse said as she calls out her name._

 _Azalea gets up as she hears her name. She went back with the nurse. She had no idea the news that was heading her way._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Azalea sighs as she worked very hard on her life here in Asherton. Although, nothing could prepare her when her heart got broken again. She looks at a photo of her and her triplets just before they were taken away.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Azalea arrives to the pre-school panicked as she spots the triplets pre school teacher. "Where are my children? I get a phone call saying that my children saying that they got adopted away from me". Azalea said to them as she is upset._

 _The social worker looks at Azalea as she is surprised by Azalea's true appearance. She has a nice orange and purple blouse with a black knee length skirt with tights and heels. Her hair is neat and well kemp. It has a simple hair accessory and a few curls. She has light make up as something is seriously wrong. "Forgive me, but I am waiting for a Kiki Lawrence"? The social worker asks Azalea as she is getting the feeling that she got duped._

 _Azalea frowns as she pulls out her driver's license. "Lawrence is my maiden name. I haven't gone by Kiki in three years What seems to be a problem here? I love my children and why they have been adopted out from me without my knowledge"? Azalea asks them. She is furious as her boss is here._

 _The social worker looks at a lawyer as the school teacher brings them inside to talk about it. "We should discuss this inside". The pre school teacher said to them._

 _In the conference room, Azalea glares at the social worker as she is very unhappy. "What is the meaning of this? I have seen her children and they are very well behaved. I have seen Azalea as an excellent mother despite her relationship status". The lawyer said to them._

 _The social worker looks at them as she shows some documents. "We gotten word that Ms. Lawrence is a single mother who is also a drug addict and abused her three children. We got papers that she signed her parental rights away. It was a bit hostile situation that the cops were called to take her jail". The social worker said to them. She shows them the paperwork that included jail records among other things._

 _Azalea frowns as she notices the signature. She looks at her boss as she whispers to him. 'There is a reason why I never liked social workers and CPS agents. I want to sue her and her department for this. That signature is a forgery'. Azalea whispers to her boss._

 _The lawyer looks at Azalea as he made his full mind to represent her Pro-Bono. "You can expect a law suit on you and the Department of Child Services by the end of the day". The lawyer said to them as they left the pre school._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Azalea sighs as she looks at old news paper clippings and proof that she had never harmed her kids. 'I had to fight to get all of you back. I had to show them what kind of person I am in front people that I haven't met yet'. Azalea thought to herself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _After three years in court, Azalea sued not only the social worker that got her kids adopted away from her and the entire department of children protection services. Her boss represented her pro bono as he gained proof that not only someone set up Azalea to lose her children that the whole thing was a kidnapping as well. The judge looks at them and the lawyer for the social worker and the department. "I thought that the Department of Children Protection Services has an exemplary track record of keeping children safe from bad home situations in the state and excellent in the nation. However the amount of proof in this case is very overwhelming that not only is deeply damaged and the reputation in the entire state is deeply lost. Not only it is a twisted scheme set up to frame a mother who is truly innocent. It is a scheme that is deeply criminal as well. Mrs. Walker, you are an true example of what a mother should be. I deeply apologize for the pain and suffering that was put on you for the past few years. It was cruelly set up by people who had no business to disrupt the life and family you have built up by yourself. Therefore I award the monetary of 100 million dollars to Mrs. Azalea Walker. The adoptions of Liberty Verna Noelle Walker, Danielle Daphne Terra Walker, and Dominic Jason Wesley Walker to be void and invalid. I order that they are brought back to the custodial guardian of the mother. I order the arrest warrants of Tina McCoy and Alice McCoy for forgery, kidnapping, and false imprisonments. I order that the family to be reunited in 20 days". The judge said to them as he bangs his gavel. Azalea smiles as she is looking forward to get her children back. He thanks her lawyer as things are still looking up._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Azalea sighs as it was a happy day for her. She looks at the photo of the day that she won her case. However she looked at another photo as it was a day that she doesn't like to remember.

 _ **Flashback Back Almost Three Weeks Later**_

 _Azalea arrives back at the court room as she is furious. She has her lawyer with her. "My client's children hasn't been brought back like in the order. What is going on here? They should be some where in this state". The lawyer asks the judge._

 _The lawyers for the social worker and the department. "Your honor, the children are in different states across the country. They have different names with loving families. We are doing our best to find the children. It may take months or even years to find them. Plus Tina and Alice McCoy gotten extradited from France just last week. The police should be able to get the location of the children from them". The lawyer said to them._

 _The lawyer frowns as he is not pleased with it. "The children should be back with the mother in the first place". Azalea's lawyer replies back to them._

 _The judge frowns as he shakes his head to them. "Enough, your clients was ordered to bring the children back to Mrs. Walker. Since they have failed to comply, they will be sent to prison until they are brought back to her. This court is adjourned". The judge said to them. The police arrested the social worker and the entire department._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Azalea sighs as she spent each passing day wondering if her children will come home. She focused on getting her teaching degrees as a middle school teacher. When she learned that both Tina

And Alice were arrested, she fires another law suit against them for being the people responsible for removing the children from her. However at the trial, things took a shocking turn.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The judge looks at the courtroom. "I understand that one of the defendants is making a confession in open court today, is that correct Mr. Richardson"? The judge asks the prosecutor named Mr. Richardson._

 _Mr. Richardson nods as he looks at the judge. "That's correct, her sentence has been reduced to time served due to good behavior and frail health. She is prepared to make her statement". Mr. Richardson said to the judge._

 _The judge nods as he looks at the defendants. The lawyer stood up as Alice is unable to do so because of her frail condition. "I had the unfortunate role to betray my former next door neighbor in that apartment complex. The scheme came together when my niece Tina visited me after I retired from the Aurora Cove County Clerk's Office about a couple of years earlier. She asked me about a photo of Kiki and her children taken about a month before they moved to the house. She told me that she did horrible things to her children, and she was a single mother who never gotten married. I was a firm believer that children should have a mother and a father in their lives. I couldn't believe that Kiki lied to me, and I believed my own family member more than a neighbor who I gotten to know and loved. I told her where the children went to school and other things. I was still dismayed that Kiki lied to me about being a drug addict who abused them. I was furious with her and, I couldn't bring myself to confront her about it. On the day we picked up the children, the children were happy to see me, but they were weary of Tina. As Tina drove away from the school and heading on the interstate, it was Liberty that knew that something was wrong. She demanded that she wanted to go home and wanted her momma. Danielle and Dominic quickly caught on that something was wrong and wanted their mother as well. Tina got frustrated and told them that their momma didn't want them anymore and said that they were wasted space. She said that they are going to new parents but they will not be together. The expression on their faces was deeply sadden and hurt. It honestly broke my heart for them, and I wanted to blame Kiki for it. One night, we were on the road. Tina took the kids shopping while I stayed back at a hotel. I was watching the news that the department of the children services was being sued over false adoption of three children. As I did more research on the matter, I realized that it was Kiki's children who was mistakenly adopted out. Kiki looked deeply miserable and heart broken. She was still employed at the law firm as a secretary. Plus police was investigating it as an elaborate kidnapping. I felt sick about what Tina and I were doing. I made a phone call to Daniel Walker. He told me that he never gotten back together with Tina at all. In fact, he demanded that I erased his number from Tina's phone. I convinced Tina to bring Liberty back to the state of Georgia. I knew that we were going to get caught what we were doing sooner or later. I decided to set up an insurance policy as it were. I made sure that the original birth certificates were safe and out of Tina's hands. I saw her making payments to the social worker who went to the school and for other things. I saw and took photos of Tina burning the copies of the birth certificates. I changed my will to cut her out from it with a letter explaining to the adoptive families who had gained each one of the children what Tina and I have done. I even wrote a letter to Kiki explaining everything. I wish for her forgiveness for everything that I have done". Alice said to the judge._

 _Tina scoffs as she is in shock that her aunt turned on her. "YOU WHAT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME". Tina yells at her old and frail aunt. Azalea is in shock that Alice was the person that betrayed her and turned on Tina. She had no idea that she contacted Daniel._

 _The judge frowns as he glares at Tina. "You are in contempt of this court young lady. Bailiff take her away from this courtroom". The judge said to them._

 _The bailiff went to take Tina back into custody. "YOU JUST HAD TO GET PREGNANT WITH DANIEL'S BABIES. I WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE WITH HIM_

 _NOT YOU. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS LAWRENCE". Tina yells at her._

 _Azalea is in shock as she never knew that her old neighbor betrayed her the way she did. 'She took part of the scheme because Tina lied to her about me. I trusted her and yet she turned Tina like that'. Azalea thought to herself._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Azalea sighs as she remembers that Alice is living in an assistant living residence now. She dropped the suit against her saying that she was duped like she was. She didn't have the heart to squeeze money out from her. Since the trial, they rebuilt their relationship. Alice permanently cut Tina out of her life for good. Tina is currently in a federal prison for her crimes. "Liberty, Danielle, and Dominic, I still love you and wonder where you are right now". Azalea said to herself as she closed the photo album. However she has no idea that her past as a Power Ranger is coming back with full force.

Up in space, a ship is flying through an Asteroid Belt. The chill of evil is in the air as a general is walking down the hall to the main ops room. The general appears to be around 13 years old as she is the youngest and most powerful of all of the officers on board. "The special prisoner is refusing to talk again on the location of that book. I swear something about her is very familiar". The female general said to them as she is throwing dark music fairy orbs in frustration.

Another general looks at the young general as she can see the frustration. "We kidnapped her three years ago from that dig site on Earth". The female general said to them.

"I don't see why we are heading to that planet anyways". A male commander said to them.

" _ **It is because I found out that prefect brother of mine is there all along. Plus that buddy of his is there living in a different state far away from California".**_ The evil female leader said to them as she has a permanent scowl on her face.

The three of them hears the leader's voice as they stand at attention. The evil leader walks in the room as she has a dark green floor length dress with heels. She has long jet black hair with silver green tips at the end. She has pale silver skin tone as she is around 5'7" with grotesques body tone like she is never in physical shape. "Triannica, the special prisoner refused to say where the location of that book is". The youngest general said to the evil warlock named Triannica.

Triannica turns to her as she nods to her second in command. "Yes, it seems that she can still resist from being turned into a monster. How far are we from that planet"? Triannica asks them.

The second general nods as she pulls up a map. "We are near the Earth's moon, Lady Triannica. It won't be long until we reach Earth". The second general said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she is pleased that they are getting close to Earth. "Excellent, where is that perfect brother of mine and his buddy are hiding with the powers of San Roberto"? Triannica asks the commander.

The commander looks at Triannica. "It is located in Asherton. It is on the other side of the country from where most ranger teams calls it home". The commander said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she has a plan forming for the first attack. "Xolimercia, I want you to find a couple of body guards for you to control over. Salsarama, I want you to find a capable base for us to use for our needs. Alonzo, I want you to gather the minions for the first attack. The attack will happen when they least expect it". Triannica said to the generals and commander named Xolimercia, Salsarama, and Alonzo.

" _ **Yes Lady Triannica",**_ Xolimercia, Salsarama, and Alonzo said to Triannica as they get started with their orders.

Deeper in the ship, in a dark and desolate dungeon, cells are lined up as there is a human being in chains. Her hair is greasy like she hasn't washed it in a long time. Her clothes are worn and torn like she got hit. She is mostly pale like she hasn't gotten out into sunlight in a very long time.

Most of her face is covered by a strange mask except her eyes and mouth is exposed. Her hands and and ankles are in chains. She appears that she gotten injuries old and new. 'I got a feeling that Triannica and her forces are heading back to Earth. The past three years has been brutal to say the least. I was so close to finding you Kiki. I need your help. I am Verna, Neo Defender Purple Ranger. The power rangers are needed to stop them. It is time to gather a new team of rangers'. The young woman revealed to be Verna telepathically said as she sends a dire message for help. She passed out as her world turn black.

At an unknown location, it appears to be a headquarters of some kind. Zisko arrives as he still misses Verna dearly. He feels a telepathic message as his head is hurting.

"Zisko, my friend, are you alright"? Another being asks Zisko as he helps him up.

Zisko looks at his old friend as he shakes his head. "No Americo, something sinbery wrong. I felt a telepathic message from Verna. The evil Triannica and her forces are heading back to Earth. She also said that it is time to gather a new team of Power Rangers". Zisko said to his friend named Americo.

Americo frowns as it is evil and twisted sister that is heading to Earth. "The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is needed to mentor them. Plus the Sunstone griffin is already here as well". Americo said to Zisko. He went to the ship as he pulls out a chest from the mentors's cabin. He opens the chest to reveal ten morphors that range from red to gold.

Zisko looks at the Sunstone Griffin as it has a sadden, cold, and bitter expression on its face. "It is said that the expression of an Underdog gemstone mythical creature matches to the chosen one that it watches over. The chosen one that I knew was happy, cheerful, and eccentric on a grand scale. Things must have happened to her that harden her heart so deeply. Am I right"? Zisko asks the Sunstone Griffin.

The Sunstone Griffin nods as it gives a hard look at Zisko. Americo nods as he summons Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker to the ship.

It is not long that they hear a scream as she is on a slide. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE"? Azalea screams as she is trying to stop herself on the slide. It proves to be useless as she sees the ship. She screams as she nearly has a face plant on the ship.

The Sunstone Griffin manages to catch her as it eases her to the deck of the ship. Azalea is stunned as she sees the griffin. "Sunstone Griffin, I don't understand how are you here now". Azalea said to the griffin.

The griffin looks at Kiki as it rubs its head on her. 'I missed you my old friend. The world needs me like it needs you'. The Sunstone Griffin telepathically said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she got the message in her head. She spots Zisko as she is stunned to see him. "Zisko, what are you doing here? I thought you would be a grandfather in that town". Azalea said to Zisko as she refuses to say Aurora Cove for obvious reasons.

Zisko shakes his head to Azalea. "I am not a grandfather by any means, Kiki. I am not exactly happy with Harry right now. I never thought that the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is a bitter and cold human being". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she hears her special ranger name and her legal first name. What kind of Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers am I that got cheated and betrayed by my old friends, Zisko. I go by Azalea now have been for the past 13 years. Why did you summon me here anyways"? Azalea asks Zisko as she is furious at him.

Zisko frowns as she never knew what really happened all those years ago. "K, I mean Azalea. You may think that you got betrayed and cheated. The truth is that a non ranger pulled the ultimate wedge between you and the rest of your team. It is the same person that is responsible for the separation of your triplets". Zisko said to Azalea

Azalea frowns as she looks at Zisko. "How did you know about my children? I never told them anything about them". Azalea said to Zisko. She is caught off guard by the revelation.

Zisko nods as he looks at Azalea. "I became a private investigator. We can talk about it later. However it is my good and very old friend that summoned you here". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea is confused as she turns and spot a mysterious being. "Who are you anyways"? Azalea asks the being. She has her arms crossed as she is keeping her guard up.

The being nods as he looks at Kiki. "I am Prince Americo, the last Treasure Seeker from the planet San Roberto. The last time I saw you was 13 years ago at a final battle in Aurora Cove. However you know me as Professor Carisi". Prince Americo said to Kiki as he went into his other form. He revealed his form to Azalea

Azalea is stunned as she sees the elderly African American man that she knew. "Wait a minute back up here, you were at the final battle when my old team faced Zophicles. I thought you were a very knowledgeable college professor that I had in college". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo nods as he looks at Azalea. "I have been here on Earth for a very long time. I can disguise my true form from other humans. I had my eyes on you ever since you came into my class over ten years ago. I guided you deeply to become a middle school teacher. I want to help you melt the iceness that is still over your heart. I chosen you to become the mentor of the Power Rangers Treasure Warriors". Prince Americo said to Azalea

Azalea is stunned as she never knew it about her college professor. "Who is Triannica anyways"? Azalea asks Prince Americo. She has that knowing expression on her face as she wants to get to the bottom of it.

Prince Americo nods as he explains it everything to her. "A treasure seekers duty is to find and preserve the power of a special treasure. However my sister wanted to steal the very power from the treasure and use it to create havoc and chaos. I had to defeat her and take away her scepter. As a result of it, she was banished from my home world. What I didn't realize that she came back for revenge. She destroyed San Roberto. I had to flee for my life. Zisko told me about Earth. I have been living here ever since. I disguised myself as a human being for a very long time. I hope that I haven't destroyed your trust in me". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Prince Americo as she shakes her head. "You haven't betrayed me. I can understand why you had to flee from your home world. I can what I must do to mentor the new team of rangers". Azalea said to them.

Zisko nods as he looks at Kiki. "If Verna was here, she would have knocked some sense into you about leaving Aurora Cove. Plus I found out the true person responsible for separating your children from you. Does the name Tina McCoy mean anything to you"? Zisko asks Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she remembers and knows her. "Tina yes, I know who she is and what she had done. I was there in that court room". Azalea said to Zisko. She remembers about the civil and criminal trials.

Zisko sighs as Kiki has a right to know. "Well as you know about them and being brought to justice. What you didn't know that I was the one that found them in Paris living the high life. The woman knew that they were caught. Tina was dismayed that someone found them too quickly". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea is stunned as she never knew about it. "I knew that there were being extradited back from France, but I didn't know that it was you that found them". Azalea said to Zisko.

Zisko nods as he looks at Kiki. "Yes, I was there when they were arrested. Tina's expression was priceless. However the aunt had a guilty expression like it was coming very soon". Zisko said to Kiki. He showed them the footage of the day.

Azalea is stunned as she learned the awful truth. "I always knew that Tina couldn't accept that Daniel fell in love with me. Plus I thought if I left Aurora Cove for good I could get away from Tina and her schemes. However she got to me in Asherton, Georgia and recruited her aunt to betray me by adopting my own children that I had with Daniel. I never told Alice who the father was. Plus I learned from her that his signature on the papers on the annulment were faked. The truth got shown to me too late to change things". Azalea said to Zisko.

Zisko shakes his head as he has a bit more of news for her. "Your friends also found out that the annulment papers were faked and your signature was also faked as well". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea is in shock as she never knew about it. "Wait did my former old friends ever found about that and not the pregnancy"? Azalea asks Zisko.

Zisko shakes his head to Azalea. "They did find out about that but not your pregnancy. Verna was the one that told me about it. They never knew that you were pregnant". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea is in shock as she never knew it. "I never knew that they found out about that. It is my fault that I left California all because of the grief of my dad's death and that fake betrayal. If I stayed in Aurora Cove, they would have stopped me and showed me the truth. That kidnapping and the trial would have never happened. Is it possible that they knew about the trial and my long lost kids"? Azalea asks to Zisko.

Zisko shakes his head to Azalea. "Some people do see it that way Azalea. What is done is done. The important thing is for you to know it fully. They knew about the trial, but they didn't know that you were heavily involved in it". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Oh, they will probably be surprised about it though. I understand what needs to be done and for me to become a mentor to the team. The mother in me wants to be reunited with my kids". Azalea said to them.

Prince Americo nods as he hands the morphors to Azalea. "Very well, plus I expect you to be here tomorrow to begin the tour of the ship. I will teleport you back to your home. Kiki, I know you don't go by your first name anymore. However, you might find that fate and destiny will bring broken pieces back together". Prince Americo said to Azalea. She nods as she experienced a wild night. The purple morphor is starting to glow but it is only seen by Zisko. Azalea is teleported back to her house.

Prince Americo sighs as he looks at Zisko. "I take it that the purple morphor chose her". Prince Americo said to Zisko.

Zisko nods as he looks at Prince Americo. "Yes it did but it was a faint glow though". Zisko said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo nods as he realizes that Azalea has work to do in order for it activate fully. "Yes, Azalea has to break the coldness that is placed over her heart in order for her new morphor to fully activate". Prince Americo said to Zisko as they went into the main ops gallery as they talk about it even more.

Back at Azalea's house, Azalea is stunned by everything she just learned about at the ship. She places the morphors on the dining room table. She went to the closet as she pulls out a box containing her old Neo Defenders morphor. "Why is that when the past catches up to you, it wants to kick your butt for the dumbest things that a person does". Azalea said to herself as she turns it on for the first time in 13 years. She has no idea that when she turned on her morphor, it is connected to the others as they still have theirs still on after all this time.

 _ **Prologue Part 2**_

Back in space, Empress Triannica looks out from the window as her officers reports to her. "My Lady, I found a suitable location for the ship to land. It is located in the outskirts of Asherton, Georgia. The location is big enough to disguise the ship for your liking". Salsarama said to Triannica.

Xolimercia nods as she went next. "My lady, I found two likely candidates to be placed under your evil monster spell to transform them into my body guards to do my evil bidding and protect me from the newly rangers". Xolimercia said to Triannica as she shows her two pictures of a human. One of them is a male human while the other one is a female human being around Azalea's age.

Alonzo went up next as he was waiting patiently to go next. "My lady, I have gathered our Douloons, and they are ready to fight and attack the town". Alonzo said to Triannica.

Triannica looks deeply pleased as she looks at them. "Excellent now land the ship at its selected location. I want tomorrow when the peaceful town of Asherton to be attacked with our evil forces". Triannica said to them. The officers nod as they got to work once more. The ship is heading towards

Earth and into Asherton, Georgia.

At the Asherton School, it is the home for the middle school and the high school students. It is the open house for all students and parents on the night before the first day of school. The event is wrapping up as Azalea is getting ready to go home for the night. She looks at the newly morphors as none of them glowed. 'I guess the morphors are not ready to go to their chosen one'. Azalea thought to herself as she puts them in her desk drawer. She hears someone knocking on her classroom door. "Come in", Azalea said to who ever is at the door. However she has no idea that the person coming in is an old mentor of hers.

"I want to introduce myself to all the teachers here. When I saw the Walker last name, I thought it is someone I know. Am I right Daniel"? Rory said as he is walking in the room.

Azalea is in shock as she hears Rory's voice. She frowns as he hears Daniel's name. "It is not Daniel, Rory". Azalea said to Daniel as she steps forward towards him.

Rory is in shock as he sees Kiki right in front of him. "Kiki is that you? The last time I saw you was 13 years ago at Monty and Melissa's wedding. You were deeply happily with Daniel. The word I should add is married. When Melissa and I heard from the others that you mysteriously left Aurora Cove, we wanted to find you to knock some sense into you. You made it really difficult for all of us including your old teammates to track you down". Rory said to Azalea. He has a serious expression on his face.

Azalea looks at Rory as she can tell that he is mad at her. "I go by Azalea now. I have not gone by Kiki in a long time. Was it obvious that I wanted to start over in life. My heart gotten broken into a million pieces two too many times. You probably know who it was that ruined my life". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory looks at Azalea as he can see that the eccentric and outlandish girl that he knew is gone. "Tina McCoy, I heard about her and what she did to you and your children. Be honest here, did any of the others know about the pregnancy"? Rory asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Rory as she shakes her head to him. "None of them knew about the pregnancy, I went through it alone. Dominic, Liberty, and Danielle are somewhere out there. They should have been brought back to me even after that civil suit ended. They didn't even return when the criminal trials ended. I have been waiting and hoping that they will return to me. I have been let down so many times that I don't know what happiness is anymore". Azalea said to Rory. She has a sadden expression on her face.

Rory sighs as he looks at Azalea. He can deeply see the hurt that got placed on her over the years. "Azalea, you have to find your way back to your true self once again. I am not upset or deeply disappointed in you for what happened back then. Tina is the one that pushed you out from everyone. You need to get back to everyone, and you got one person already me". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea has a light smile on her face. "I will keep that in mind Rory. I just don't know who or where to start with. A part of me is nervous if they do not want anything to do with me after all these years of silence. To be honest, I am scared that they will tell me that they never want to hear from me again. I can't blame them because I let a huge lie push me away from my friends and husband". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Azalea. "Azalea, you of all people have a lot of courage to face anything. That hasn't changed since you fought to get your children back. Even though none of them are back with you yet, you are still the same person that you have always been. You even faced against Tina who pulled off that scheme that took your kids away by yourself. You of all people needed support when you needed it most at that courthouse". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah I gotten a lot of support from total strangers. It makes me wonder if they knew about the trial and never said anything about it". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory shrugs as he looks at Azalea. "It is something you should find out by yourself. You might be surprised". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she grabs a brief case. "Maybe we should get some dinner and truly catch up. I want to know everything about you". Azalea said to Rory. Rory nods as he would like that very much as they left school. However Rory has no idea that Azalea is chosen to be a ranger mentor.

That night, Azalea is at her labtop computer as she is sending out an email to her former friends. She is still thinking about what Rory told her is laying up in bed as she is thinking about what Rory told her at dinner. She gets started typing the email.

' _Dear Veteran Neo Defenders Rangers,_

 _This is probably the email is the most unexpected and completely out of the midnight blue from me. All of you deserve to know why I mysteriously left Aurora Cove, and it is completely all my fault. I have to apologize for everything that happened 13 years ago. I let a huge lie get between me and all of you. It is because of it that I cut myself out of your lives and cut you guys out of my life. At the same time, I was grieving over my dad's untimely death. I remembered the reasons why you guys never made it when I needed it the most. However those fake letters that I gotten from all of you made things a lot worse. I should have known that none of you would never hurt me like that especially you Daniel. You never cheated on me especially when you said that you never wanted to be apart from me ever on that beautiful night. I am still alive after all these years. However in the last ten of those years have been horrible and nightmarish like no parent should ever go through. In some ways, I am still going through the same nightmarish situation that no parent should ever go through. I owe all of you an apology for everything that I did. If you guys don't want anything to do with me again, I can't blame you guys for the various reasons though. I will delete your email address and respect your decision._

 _Neo Defenders Execute the Power,_

 _Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker_

Azalea sighs as tears are falling down her face as she never realized that Verna is missing for the past three years. She looks everything in the email. She is getting nervous to send the email. 'Oh Verna, I am sorry on how I left Aurora Cove. Rory told me how it deeply effected you. Your relationship with Harry got effected so much that you set out to find me. However something terrible happened to you and you went missing as well. I have been a terrible person and friend to everyone especially you, Verna. Please find a way to escape from that place where ever you are". Azalea telepathically said to Verna as she cried to sleep. Little does she know that Verna will be getting her telepathic message.

On the ship, Verna is still out of it as she gets Kiki's telepathic message. 'Kiki, I have felt your message to me. It has been so long since I felt your presence. The time has come for the newest team to seek the treasures of the ranger teams' past'. Verna telepathically replies back to her. "Power of San Roberto Let the Treasure Warriors of Earth gather together and seek the power". Verna said to herself as she drifts back to sleep.

Back at Azalea's House, the morphors are glowing in their bright colors as it is fully activated and ready to bond with their chosen ones. However a purple morphor is not glowing as brightly like the others like something else needs to happen for it be fully activated.

On the ship, Prince Americo and Zisko is keeping a close eye on the monitors. Plus they are watching if the morphors are activated. Zisko notices the dots of the morphors on the monitors. He is surprised by it. "Zisko my friend, the most morphors has been fully activated". Americo said to Zisko.

Zisko is stunned as it is very late to contact Azalea to tell her the news. "I thought that the morphors will fully activate when a chosen one is nearby. It seems it is not the case this time like it was in San Roberto. You know back in the day when we fought to protect the planet". Zisko said to Americo.

Americo shakes his head as is wondering about something. "No it is like that at all. Plus it is likely that Triannica will attack soon as well". Americo said to Zisko.

Zisko nods as he looks at the monitors for their movements. "It is a matter of when my friend". Zisko said to Americo as he does more work.

Americo nods as he thinks about something. 'Could it be that the prophecy is starting to unfold'? Americo thought to himself as he pulls out a parchment paper. It looks like a blank piece of paper. However all the sudden, a little bit of the grand map is revealing itself. ' _ **As an old mentor is reunited with the new mentor, forgiveness is reached out to the captive purple. The call of activating the morphors is done by the captive purple**_ '.

Americo is stunned as it is the prophecy that is starting to unfold. 'This prophecy is starting to unfold. It will not be long that Azalea will morph once more as the new purple ranger'. Americo thought to himself as he puts the parchment paper away once more.

 _ **End Chapter:**_

 _This is the prologue of the newest ranger story. Ok, it is not exactly a new story. I did have it up but took it down. I decided to change things a bit especially with the OC contest for this one. I did want adult aged rangers along with teenagers. However it got me to thinking that it would be kind of odd to have a huge mixture of adult aged and young aged people on the same ranger team together. It just didn't seem right to me. The Red and Bronze rangers are still sister and brother in the story. However they are Kiki's long lost children._

 _Next Chapter: Treasure Warriors Seek the Power Part 1_


	2. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Treasure Warriors Seek the Power Part 1

It is late at night as everyone seems to be asleep. A ship is landing out in the outskirts of town near the abandoned warehouses. Alonzo looks at Triannica as he shows her the area. "The cover of the night sky gave us the time to disguise the arrival of the ship, my Lady". Alonzo said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she uses her powers to make the buildings work with the ship as a suitable fortress. Plus she set up an illusion to cover the area. "Excellent Alonzo, those pesky humans will not know that we are even here". Triannica said to Alonzo.

Xolimercia walks out as she is ready to track her chosen two down. "I am off to find the two humans who will be a part of my command". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she looks at Xolimercia. "Excellent and make sure that they are not any human witnesses to the events. I can't risk everything over a nosy human onlooker". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she gets her orders. "Yes Lady Triannica", Xolimercia said to Triannica as she departs to find them.

Salsarama walk over to Triannica. "Everything is going perfectly with the security of the fortress ship, my lady". Salsarama said to Triannica.

Triannica looks at Salsarama as she has an evil smirk on her face. "Good, I want you to spy on who ever that gets into my way of the evil schemes. In order for you to do that, you need to appear human so they will not suspect any suspicions on you". Triannica said to Salsarama.

Salsarama nods as she uses her ability to disguise herself. She transform herself to appear as a human being. She has raven color hair with sharp blue eyes. She has a black dress with a white Cardigan jacket on with a part of flats. "Call me Lindsay Davenport, Lady Triannica". Salsarama said to Triannica as she appears as a teacher as well.

Triannica nods as she looks at Salsarama. "Good, I expect progress reports every a couple of days". Triannica said to Salsarama. Salsarama nods as she quickly leaves the area for town. 'It will not be long now'. Triannica thought to herself as she went back into the fortress.

The sun is rising in Asherton. At the Walker residence, Azalea is getting up as her wake up alarm is going off. She takes a quick shower as she puts on a purple blouse with black slacks and purple flats. She has medium light brown hair with hazel green eyes. She puts on light make up on as well. She grabs her black and purple hand bag and brief case. She sighs as she went to her computer to check her email. She spots some emails and only two only replied back to her so far. 'At least it is a start, I guess'. Azalea thought to herself as she hasn't opened the email up yet. She gets into her car as she grabs a black jacket and hat and drives to Asherton School.

It is the first day of school for the students of Asherton School. Middle school and the high school are housed in the same building. Asherton is a medium sized town. A car pulls up into the student parking lot as a senior and a seventh grader gets out of the car. "You didn't have to bring me to school Howie. I could have walked here". A young 13 year old girl said to her older brother who is a senior in high school. She stands at 5'2" and appears petite yet has a flexible build to her. Her natural hair color is brown, but it is dyed a bubble gum pink with purple and orange streaks in it as well as she has hazel colored eyes. She has windswept bangs, and it reaches to her shoulders when not kept in pigtails. She wears a bedazzled navy blue top and layered over it is a red v neck hoodie style jacket. She also wears worn jean pants, and shoes matching her jacket. She is known to wear an engraved ring and bracelet on her left hand.

Howie AKA Howard looks at his younger sister. "Look Velvet, Evan and Danny boy as you call them told me to drive you to school. Plus I am the last Castle boy to graduate from this place. Howard said to the girl named Velvet.

Velvet sighs as she learned something about herself that her dad hasn't sat her down on. "I am not really a Castle like I am lead to believe Howard. It is like the whole universe is against me and taking turns kicking me when I am down and out". Velvet said to Howard.

Howard shrugs as he shakes his head to Velvet. "Keep your chin up Vel, maybe you will find out more things that you never knew". Howard said to Velvet as they make there way into the school building. The two parted ways as Velvet is exploring in the hallways.

In the school hallway, a young man sighs as he is carrying his book bag and at his locker. He notices the various students getting reunited after a long summer. He appears to be 16 years old. He has shaggy red hair with brown eyes. He has a gold polo shirt with dark wash blue jeans and tennis shoes. He is around 6'0" with a semi athletic body type. He has fair skin complexion as well.

"I didn't know that they let the carrot topper in the senior hallway that soon". A bully said to the young man.

The young man frowns as he spots a small group of bullies. He tries to walk away from them as he tries to avoid them. "I have other places to be". The young man said to them.

The other two bullies are blocking his way. "You are not getting away from us that easily". The main bully said to the young man.

" _ **Here I thought that seniors are suppose be role models for the rest of the school, but some how you missed that lesson and memo. Obviously if you are going to be stupid, you really shouldn't bring your idiotic friends into it".**_ Velvet said to them as she walks up to them.

The bullies are stunned as they see the 13 year old girl standing up to them. The bully frowns as he glares at the kid. "This is cute. A six year old pipsqueak is standing up to us. That is pathetic". The bully said to Velvet.

The bully is about to hit Velvet. A teacher spots them. "Thats enough, you three to the Principal's Office now". Mrs. walker said to them as she is not pleased that bullying is happening.

The bullies frown as one of the middle school teachers spots them. "Like I am going to take orders from a middle school baby teacher". The bully said to Mrs. Walker.

"I would listen to her if I were you. I am one of the high school teachers". Mr. McFarland said to them.

The bullies frown as they are caught. Mrs. Walker spots Rory as he nods to her. "You always made an entrance back in the day". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea shrugs as she looks at him. "That's true thanks for the list of emails. I am going to send the email as soon as I get into my classroom". Azalea said to Rory. Rory nods as he escorts the bullies to the office.

Azalea looks at them as she has that look on her face. "Are you two alright"? Azalea asks them.

Velvet and the young man nod to her. "I am fine Mrs. Walker". The young man said to Mrs. Walker. She notices some features in her like it reminded her of someone.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at them. "Good, you two need to head to the lunchroom. Students are not allowed to be near the classrooms until the bell rings". Mrs. Walker said to them. The two students nod as they head on their way.

Velvet is walking with the young man. "So you know Mrs. Walker then, my name is Velvet, Velvet Castle. I prefer to go by Vel". Velvet said to the young man.

The young man looks at Velvet. "Yeah she was my student teacher a few years back and then my 7th grade homeroom teacher. She is not one of the cheery teachers here, but she will challenge you in her class. Plus she does care about you as well. It takes a lot of trust to win her over though. My name is Cliff, Cliff Benson by the way". The young man named Cliff said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Cliff. "According to my schedule, I have Mrs. Walker as my homeroom teacher, social studies, and language arts". Velvet said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at Velvet. "Mrs. Walker, she is one of the tougher teachers in the entire middle school level. She is very tedious on homework assignments. She is very known for spotting students who gets caught bullying other students. It is like she has a special radar that detects bullying in a five mile radius. Although, a rumor had it that she sent a bully to a prison for one whole day and night. The bully got scared so beyond straight that he never harassed another student again". Cliff said to Velvet.

Velvet's eyes widen as she is surprised by the rumor. "Ok that's really freaky", Velvet said to Cliff. She is unsure about her teacher.

Cliff shrugs as he looks at Velvet. "As long as you stay on her good side, follow the rules of her classroom, and do the work assigned to you, you will be just fine". Cliff said to Velvet. Velvet nods as she looks at Cliff as they head to the lunchroom together.

In a classroom, Azalea opens up the brief case as the red and gold morphors are glowing. A color coded treasures chest hologram is appearing as their names is revealed to Azalea. 'Velvet Castle and Cliff Benson, I remember Cliff deeply as his student teacher and teacher.'? Azalea thought to herself. She closes the brief case as she pulls out her phone to check her emails. More emails from her old teammates are pilling in as she didn't expect it to come this quickly.

' _Kiki, I want to hear your voice again. Please call me, my number has changed. Liz'._

' _Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker, you have a lot of explaining to do. I want you to call me. Here are my cell phone and video call numbers. Kara'_

' _Kiki, you have a lot to explain to us. Plus what do you mean by the nightmare that no parent should ever go through? I want to hear your voice. Aiden'._

' _Kiki, Tina did cause all that damage. It is not all your fault. Please call me. Will'._

' _I am not pleased with what you did. It will take me a bit to forgive you. I do want to hear your voice again though. Harry'._

' _Kiki, it blew me away that you took the first step to contact Ash and me. We all missed you at holidays and reunion parties. Ash and Mari'._

' _Kiki, Daniel and I live in Baylorville, Georgia. I hope that you live close by to us. I want to see your face. Plus Daniel has been completely miserable as well. He wants to talk to you when you are ready. Mel'._

Azalea sighs as she got responses from all of them. 'At least none of them didn't say that they wanted nothing do with me'. Azalea thought to herself.

Rory walks in the classroom as he just got off the phone with Mel. "So you took that first step to contact them huh". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah Harry is not pleased with me, and I can't blame him". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory nods as he look at Kiki. "Yeah Mel called me about the email that you sent, Kiks. She said that Daniel is freaking out because it is the first message from you in 13 years". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea faintly smiles as she looks at Rory. "I haven't been called Kiks in a long time. Rory, I need some advice on something. I don't want you to go nuts and wild just before the bell rings". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory looks at Azalea as he is wondering what it could be. "Ok, should I be nervous about this"? Rory asks Azalea.

Azalea grabs the brief case out as she reveals it to him. "I am a ranger mentor to a new team of rangers". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as he looks at Azalea. "I have never seen morphors like these before. It looks like a bunch of mini treasure chests as the morphors". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah I know I saw Zisko the other day and his old friend you know the one that kept those Torturous Ten safe is Prince Americo. Apparently they grew up together on the same planet called San Roberto and became Treasure Seekers". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory is in shock as he needs to process the news. "You as a ranger mentor wow, this is big. You know you have to tell the others this right". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Rory. "What if they think that I am using that position to reach out to them. You are the one that gave me their email addresses". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory shakes his head to Azalea. "Azalea, I gave you their email address for you to make that first step to contact them. Plus home room will start soon. Plus you didn't mention anything about being a mentor in the email. Maybe sometime later you can call one of them". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at Rory. She notices that the bell will soon ring. "I will keep that in mind'. Azalea said to Rory. Rory leaves the classroom. The bell rings as it will not be long until the students will walk into her classroom. She hopes that more of the morphors will react as well.

After school, Velvet sighs as she is waiting for Howard to find her. Cliff spots her as he sits with her. "Hey Vel crazy first day right". Cliff said to Velvet.

Velvet turns to Cliff as she nods to him. "Yeah it is a typical first day of school. All you can expect really is the teachers handing out books and the syllabus on the class for your parents to sign and bring back. Other wise, it is just remedial stuff from last year". Velvet said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he smirks to her. "You are really blunt for a seventh grader. Do you know that"? Cliff asks Velvet.

Velvet shrugs as she looks at Cliff. "I just speak what's on my mind and give it with some spark to it". Velvet said to Cliff.

Cliff smirks to Velvet as it puts a smile on his face. All the sudden, the two young teenagers are hearing a bunch of screams like something is about to attack the school. "Did you hear that just now"? Cliff asks Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at him. "Yeah it is coming from that way though. Let's go". Velvet said to Cliff. She takes off to the direction where the most trouble is at.

Cliff does a double take as he looks at Velvet. "Are you crazy Vel? That's where the trouble is at". Cliff said to Velvet.

Velvet gives Cliff a look as she has that knowing expression on her face. "We have to see what's going on Cliff. If no one is going to find out what's wrong then they are plain cowards". Velvet said to Cliff.

Cliff sighs as he realizes that Velvet is right. "I am not a coward Vel. You are right though. We better check it out". Cliff said to Velvet as they head towards where the trouble is at.

Cliff and Velvet frowns as they see the strange minions as they are making a huge havoc on things. "Umm Vel, is it just me or do we need a lot more help on this"? Cliff asks Velvet.

Velvet turns to Cliff as she shakes her head to him. "I may not know what those things are, but I am not going to run away". Velvet said to Cliff as they are facing the idea of facing them off against the strange minions alone.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is the part 1 of a two parter event. Plus Velvet Castle is created by Decode9. Cliff Benson is my male OC for the story who will be gold ranger. Plus I want to clear something up. The rangers will be finding a treasure that belonged to that particular team. For example, the Purple ranger will find the Treasure of Neo Defenders._

Next Chapter: Treasure Warriors Seek the Power Part 2


	3. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: Treasure Warriors Seek the Power Part 2

As school is letting out for the day, everything seems and appears to be an ordinary day. For 17 year old senior, it is another school day being done. She is around 5'9" and weighs 125. Her body is shape to look a little less of a hourglass sporting a mesomorphic athletic shape. She has an athletic body tone with muscles around her legs and abs. She is built like a survivor and a warrior. She has rather a lighting brown skin tone. Her face nicely doted freckles across her face and a small red scar across her nose. Her eyes are a greyish blue color. The shape is like a glare as a well. Her hair is slightly to the side, a bit over her eyes and has a minor messy appeal to it. Her hair is black with a small teal strip down it and it's pretty short, stopping slightly above her neck. She has a tattoo around her arm that are a bunch of chains and bullet casings that say 'Deadly'. She wears a blue T-shirt and has on black camo pants along with it. She has a green military like vest on her and has on black combat boots and has on blue and black fingerless gloves. As she hears the screams from other students, she frowns like her fighting instincts are kicking in.

"What in the world was that"? Another girl asks the senior. She is around 16 years old sophomore. She is biracial with African American and Brazil heritage and descendant in her. She has curly black hair that reaches below her shoulders with brown eyes and light brown skin. She is around 5'4". She has a yellow crop top with brown skirt, and yellow high heels.

The senior looks at the girl as she shrugs to her. "Don't know, what ever it is, it is not good". The girl told her.

The girl in yellow turns as she notice two others heading into the battle. "Those two are heading in there. I am going in as well". The girl said to the senior as she heads towards that direction like it is on an impulse.

The senior does a double take as this could be bad for them. She spots a freshman about to head out the door. "Hey are you heading towards the action is"? The senior asks the 15 year old guy.

The 15 year old guy looks at the senior as he is a bit intimidated by her. Tobey also biracial as he is slightly built with electric green eyes and rusty Brown hairs. He had a dragon tattoo on his neck. He is 5'9" in height. He has burn mark on his back. He usually wear grey inner over which he wears silver hood. He wear black jeans over sport shoe in grey and black color. "Umm no why should I though"? The guy asks the senior.

The senior glares at the guy as she sees that he and her will not see eye to eye. "Because those weird things are attacking the school and innocent lives are in danger". The senior said to the freshman.

The freshman looks at the senior as he can see her point. "Alright", the guy said to the senior as they head towards the battle together.

Back at the battle, Velvet and Cliff are still going at it on the strange minions. It is not long that the sophomore arrives at the scene. However another 16 year old junior arrives at the scene as well. She is 5ft 7 inches tall and has long curly red hair and hazel eyes. She has a dark tanned skin tone and is toned. She wears light gray jeans and a black and gray striped tee shirt. She often wears a thin black jacket as well. She has black rimmed glasses and wears a silver necklace that has a small gold key at the end of it. She likes to wear flat black ankle length boots. "I thought you guys need some help fighting these things". The girl said to them.

Cliff notices the girl as he knows her from class. "Yeah". Cliff said to the teenage girl. He is punching at a minion.

The sophomore nods as she looks at Cliff as she nods to him. "Ok, I am here to help". The girl said to Cliff as she punches at a strange minion.

Plus it is not long that the senior and the freshman arrives at the battle as well. "Any ideas what these ugly things are before it gets butt kicked". The senior asks them.

"Don't mind her, she has a tigger minded fight now ask questions later". The freshman said to Velvet. He is trying to dodge the incoming minion. It let's hit fellow minion as they both fall to the ground.

Velvet notices them as she can tell that the senior is not to be messed with. "No, it just appeared out of no where". Velvet said to them. She is kicking at a minion.

All the sudden, a strange blaster beams hits the teens as they went to the ground. "This is a huge laugh; weak human beings taking on the the Douloons. I shall destroy all of you and let my mistress take over earth". The male evil being said to them.

The group of teens frown as male being is firing his powers at them again. Velvet stands up as she is protecting them. "If you want to get to them, you have to go through me first". Velvet said to them. She is glowing a bright red aura.

The others are stunned as they see her. 'Ok, this kid has stones'. The senior girl thought to herself.

'She maybe a middle schooler, but she is really brave'. The girl in yellow thought to herself.

'She is defending us like that. She is doing something that I never could do'. The guy in silver thought to himself.

'She is definitely a leader despite her young age'. Cliff thought to himself.

'I have never seen a girl making a stand for us like that before'. Whitney thought to herself.

The male evil being glares at them. "You dare to make a stand to me. They say that the Trio of the Sunstone and Garnet Griffins will rise together to stop two evils. Once those three are out of the way, my mistress will have no problem destroying earth". The male being said to them.

The teens are confused by what the evil being said to them. "Umm any ideas who this trio that guy is talking about"? The freshman asks them.

"No clue and obviously we are missing something". The senior said to them.

As the male being fires its powers at them. A bright red shield is protecting them. Velvet is trying to push it back. The others are in awe as they see there is more to her than meets the eye.

" _ **Neo Defender Orange Fire",**_ a female voice said as she fires her blaster at the minions called Douloons and the male being.

Everyone is stunned as they spot the orange ranger coming to help them. "Is that one of those Power Rangers over in California"? Whitney asks them.

Cliff nods as he looks at Whitney. "Yeah but I never thought it would happen here". Cliff said to Whitney.

The male being lands on his butt as he glares at the orange ranger veteran. "So there are new enemies of my mistress here after all. I am not done with any of you". The male being said to them as he teleports away.

The orange ranger went up to them as she helps them up. "Are you alright"? The woman asks them.

Velvet looks at the ranger as her voice sounds a bit familiar but couldn't place it at the moment. "Yeah who are you and what are those things that he called Douloons"? Vel asks the ranger.

The ranger nods as she can tell that Velvet is a leader. "I will explain everything on the ship. I advise you that this will change your very lives as of right now. All of you chose to fight them with out any hesitation. Each one of you will find out that you do have an important role to save the world". The ranger said to them as they teleport away.

At another location, the teens land on the floor as it seems that they are not there to the ship. "Ok did that ranger said something about a ship? All I see is a slide". The girl in black said to them.

The freshman nods as the slightly older girl is right. "Yeah it has ten color points on the slide, and it also has ten different symbols on it as well". The freshman said to them. He notices a red, black, blue, gold, pink, silver, yellow, bronze, orange, and purple in that particular order on the slide. Plus there are symbols on the slide as well.

The teens notice that details on the slide. "You must have a great eye for details. That is the symbol that was on the orange ranger's uniform. Why that part of the slide is purple now is beyond me. Cliff said to them.

The girl in yellow shrugs as she doesn't know why. "Well maybe the ship is down the slide here. Come on guys", the girl said to them. She went first to the yellow point of the slide. She sits on it as she is heading down.

Velvet looks at them as she shakes her head to them. "Come on guys we better follow her". Vel said to them. The teens shrug as they got to their color point. Velvet is at red, Whitney is on the black point. The senior is on the blue point. Cliff is on gold point. The freshman is on silver point. The group is on the slide as they are heading towards the ship.

As the teens are heading down, they notice various symbols flowing around each one. Their outfits are changing like they are in training clothes. They have on a white shirt with color coded pants with pirate style boots. They have simple pirate style hats with the Treasure Seeker of San Roberto symbol on it. As the light at the end of the tunnel reveals a ship, the teens are caught up with the girl in yellow as she has on the same training outfit on. They are screaming as they are not exactly ready to land on a ship. They didn't have the best landing as they are in a pile up.

The teens are stunned and surprised as they find themselves on a ship. "Rise young rangers, you are at the ye Headquarters of the Treasure Warrior Power Rangers. I am Prince Americo". Prince Americo said to them.

Velvet has a skeptical expression on her face. "Umm no offense but I thought pirates are not good guys here". Velvet said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo shrugs as he looks at the new leader of the team. "Pirates of Earth throughout centuries of history here gives me a treasure seeker extremely bad names. I will not repeat them to all of you". Prince Americo said to them.

Whitney notice the orange ranger on the ship. "Wait you were at the battle right. How do you know about this place"? Whitney asks the orange ranger.

The orange ranger demorphs as she reveals her true identity. "I am the mentor to the newest team. Believe me when I say that slide is something I haven't done before either. All of you will get use to it and properly land on your feet on to the ship". Mrs. Walker said to them.

The teens are stunned and surprised to learn that Mrs. Walker is the orange ranger that saved them. "Mrs. Walker, you were a ranger once"? Cliff asks Mrs. Walker as he never knew about it.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at them. "That is a story for another time Cliff. As Rangers, you can never reveal your identities to your friends and family, you can never use your powers for personal gain, and you can never escalate in the battle. It is the sacred rules and codes of the Power Rangers that has been in place for over 175 years. Clifford Benson, you have a strong and loyal heart. You are the gold ranger to the team". Mrs. Walker said to Cliff as she hands him the gold morphor to him.

Cliff is in awe of the device as he puts it on his right wrist. He notices a couple of snickers by his full name. He doesn't let it bother him. He has a gold aura around him like it is meant to be with him.

Mrs. Walker went up to the girl in yellow. "Macy Birmingham, you are the yellow ranger. You are agile with your fiery personality". Mrs. Walker said to the girl named Macy.

Macy receives her morphor as she put it on her left wrist. She has a yellow aura around her like it is meant to be with her. "Right on", Macy said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker went up to the young freshman. "Tobey Smith, you will become the silver ranger. You have a strong sense of observation. In due time, you will build your self confidence as a ranger as well". Mrs. Walker said to the freshman named Tobey.

Tobey receives the silver morphor as he places it on his left wrist. He notice a silver aura around him like it is meant to be with him. "Ok", Tobey said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker went up to the senior in blue. "Hawke Dextra, you are chosen to be the blue ranger. You have the heart of a true warrior that never gives up in the fight. In due time, you can let out your true emotions as well". Mrs. Walker said to the senior named Hawke.

Hawke nods as she receives the blue morphor. She puts it on her left wrist. The words said to her is true as she notices a blue aura around her like it is meant to be. "Right on", Hawke said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker went up to the sophomore as she is holding a black morphor. "Whitney Gray, you are chosen as the black ranger, and you are the second in command to the team. It is important that you follow the orders of the red ranger and step up when she is missing or in no conditionNeto fight when the time arises". Mrs. Walker said to the girl named Whitney.

Whitney receives the black morphor. She is surprised that she is the second in command. She places the morphor on her left wrist. She notices the black aura around her like it is meant to be. "I will not let the team down". Whitney said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she went to Velvet. "Velvet Castle, you are the red ranger and the leader to the team. In due time, you will find out more about yourself that you didn't realize. You will lead the team in battle as well". Mrs. Walker said to Velvet. She looks into Velvet's eyes as she is reminded of her eldest daughter who was taken from her ten years earlier. She tries to hide her deepest pride for her as tears are trying to form in her eyes.

Velvet looks at Mrs. Walker as she is trying to discover why she is about to cry. She receives the red morphor as she places it on her left wrist. The same red aura returns but it is growing a bit bigger as well. "I understand", Velvet said to Mrs. Walker.

The morphors are glowing as it changes into highly sophisticated watches. "The morphors are disguised as watches to cover it. Plus it also acts as communicators as well". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Whitney nods as she notices that four more morphors are in the brief case. "Who are the other four for, Mrs. Walker"? Whitney asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker frowns as the rest of the team is not here yet. "They are for the four others that hasn't gotten here yet. They will join the team in due time. It maybe tomorrow or in the next few weeks. Evil forces always stick around. I advise all of you to get to know each other and find the rest of your teammates". Mrs. Walker said to them. She walks away from them as she grabs the brief case.

The newly teens look at each other as they are brought into the ranger world. "Is it just me or is our mentor really distant and cold"? Hawke asks them.

Another male being walk towards them. "It is not just you rangers. My name is Zisko. I know Mrs. Walker. She has been through a lot over the years. I highly advise and recommend to give her some time. Mentoring all of you is not exactly what she had in mind to do right now especially since it connects her to her past. Let her tell you about it in her time". The being named Zisko said to them.

The teens nod as they have a slight frown on their faces. "The past can be hard to talk about guys". Velvet said to them. She looks at her new teammates as she has the feeling that she will meet the rest of the team really soon.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, Alonzo returns as he has a frown on his face. "My mistress, it seems that the newly team of rangers are forming soon. Plus there is only six of them as of right now". Alonzo said to Triannica.

Triannica frowns as she appears to Alonzo. "Well, it seems that we have to send out the first monster to deal with those six and prevent the other four from finding them". Triannica said to them.

Xolimercia returns as she has a woman in her 30's with her in her psychic grip. "My lady, I have brought the first human to become my body guard. I will soon return to snatch the second human". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica looks at the woman in the psychic hold. The young woman is knocked out as she nods to Xolimercia. "Excellent, place her in the lab. You will transform them once the second target is here and restrained as well". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she receives her orders. "Yes my lady", Xolimercia said to Triannica as she leaves the room.

Triannica looks on the monitor screen as it is Salsarama. "What progress you have made"? Triannica asks Salsarama.

" _ **I am at the human school and gained a job as the assistant principal. No one suspects me of anything".**_ Salsarama said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she looks at Salsarama. "Good your first assignment is to keep an eye on that mentor of the rangers". Triannica said to Salsarama.

" _ **Yes my lady",**_ Salsarama said to Triannica as the communication ends.

Triannica has an evil grin on her face. "This will be very worth while to destroy and conquer Earth". Triannica said to herself as she is laughing evilly.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is the second part of the event to kick start the story. The rangers will morph in the next chapter. Plus the rest of the Chosen OC's will be revealed in the next chapter. However not all of them will be on the team right away._

 _Black Ranger: Whitney Gray: Ahkalia_

 _Blue Ranger: Hawke Cassandra Dextra: Fool Arcana Kaiju_

 _Yellow Ranger: Macy Birmingham: Heroeschamp_

 _Silver Ranger: Tobey Smith: Mike Singh_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Treasure Warriors Seek the Power Part 3_


	4. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Treasure Warriors Seek the Power Part 3

That night, Velvet couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. She found out that she chosen to become the red ranger and the leader of a brand new team. However, she hasn't met who is going to become the orange, pink, and bronze rangers yet. 'Is it possible that there were others fighting those things that didn't show up with us? Plus why do I get the feeling that I am sensing someone who has the same color as me? Will I become a great leader? Plus will everyone on my team will listen to me'? Velvet thought to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse, Triannica is looking at a monster that her evil mad scientist has made. The monster is a hybrid pirate like monster. "I want you to destroy whoever fought the Douloons yesterday". Triannica said to the pirate hybrid monster.

The monster nods as it looks like a hybrid mix between a pirate and a mutant parrot. "It will be my pleasure my lady, macaw". The monster said to Triannica as it heads out with more Douloons with it.

Triannica nods as she looks at the monster. "Go now and destroy them", Triannica said to the monster. She laughs evilly as she has another plan in the wings to get started with.

The next day, everyone is talking about the mysterious attack that happened and the mysterious ranger that send them away. Velvet is heading towards class when all the sudden she bumps into someone. The guy lands on the floor as books are fell to the floor as well. "Well, it looks like it is going to the start to a bad day". A 17 year old senior said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at the guy as she stunned as she sees a pink cladded guy. He is 5ft 9 inches tall and has short, straight, blonde hair and gray eyes. He is of medium build and has a medium tanned skin tone. He has a light blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with a dark brown zip up vest overtop. He also wears pink and black glasses and brown running shoes. He also likes to wear brown fingerless gloves. "What do you mean by the start of a bad day"? Velvet asks the guy as she has a perplexed expression on her face.

The senior looks at Velvet as he nods to her. "Usually when something bad happens like this, it is usually a start to a bad day not a good day. Plus bumping into a middle schooler is not exactly the loveable moment that everyone wants to see right". The guy said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at the guy as she can see it that way. "I suppose that is true. My name is Velvet, Velvet Castle. I prefer to go by Vel". Velvet said to the guy.

The guy nods as he looks at Velvet. "I will definitely remember you name to the face Vel. The name is Jasper Sanderson". The guy named Jasper said to Vel as they picked up the rest of the books and departed to class. Vel is getting a weird vibe about him. 'He talks differently, but could he be one of the rangers as well'. Velvet thought to herself as she went along to class.

During lunch, Velvet is sitting with her fellow middle school aged rangers. It is not long that some of the high schoolers joins them. "Does it feel weird that we are sitting together"? Cliff asks them.

"It kind of does feel weird though. We couldn't be more different". Hawke said to them as she was reluctantly brought over to sit with them.

Whitney gives a look to Hawke as she shrugs to her. "So Vel, do you have any plans to start getting to know each other"? Whitney asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Whitney as she nods to her. "Yeah I do have plans for that Whitney. Although we should wait until we have the chosen ones for orange, bronze and pink here with us". Velvet said to them.

The group of teens look at Velvet as it is a good idea. However there are bad things about it. "I don't know Velvet. I mean they don't even know who they are. Plus what if it is just another middle schooler like you"? Macy asks them.

The teens look at Macy as Velvet is feeling kind of down. "Look just because Velvet is the only middle schooler on the team, we shouldn't leave her out of things". Tobey said to them.

"Personally Mrs. Walker made a mistake making you the leader. It should be either Cliff or the eldest member on the team. She is just a middle schooler". Hawke said to them.

Cliff gives a look to Hawke as he frowns to her. "Why do you see it as a mistake Hawke"? Cliff asks Hawke.

Hawke gives a glare at Cliff as she looks at Velvet. "She is just a kid who is in over her head when it comes to be a leader". Hawke said to them.

Velvet has a hurt expression on her face. The others gives a look at the newly blue ranger. "Was that really necessary Hawke"? Whitney asks Hawke. Velvet gets up as she leaves the lunchroom.

Hawke looks at Whitney as she shrugs to her. "If she freezes up in the battle, I will go say I told you so". Hawke said to Whitney.

Macy gives them a look as she shakes her head. "It is your own fault that you hurt Velvet like that Hawke. Who knows she may surprise all of us". Macy said to Hawke.

Cliff nods in agreement with Macy. "Macy is right Hawke. It is a huge surprise that we are all chosen as rangers. I don't think it has anything to do with age. I think it is a matter of fate and destiny". Cliff said to them.

Tobey has a skeptical expression on his face. "Fate and destiny Cliff, I probably need more convincing about that". Tobey said to Cliff.

Cliff sighs as he looks at them. "We probably don't see that now, but it might be true later on down the road though". Cliff said to them.

The teens look at each other as they have to think about it. Hawke shrugs as she still thinks about what she has done.

In the library, Velvet is by herself as she is wiping the tears from her face. She sits down at a table. 'Is Hawke right? Am I too young and being a leader will be over my head'? Velvet thought to herself as she looks at a book on the Power Rangers.

"The Book of the Mighty Morphing Rangers, it is an interesting book, Velvet". Mrs. Walker said to Velvet. She spots her as she grabs another book.

Velvet looks around as she spots Mrs. Walker. "Do you think I am too young or I will be in over my head about being a leader"? Velvet asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker shakes her head to Velvet. "No, you do remind me of an old friend of mine who had some doubts about being a leader. He wasn't the most popular guy in school. He got the others who were chosen as rangers to fight against the evil forces. It is not a matter of age. It should be the matter of your ability to lead the team". Mrs. Walker said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Mrs. Walker as she nods to her. "I do understand that now though. What if I am the only middle schooler on the team though"? Velvet asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker looks at Velvet as she nods to her. "Then you are the only middle schooler on the team. It shouldn't be your problem though. Who told you that anyways"? Mrs. Walker asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Mrs. Walker as she nods to her. "It was Hawke". Velvet said to Mrs. Walker. She has a bummed expression on her face.

Mrs. Walker nods as she has to talk to her. "I will talk to her about that Velvet. The guy that I told you about. He had to learn that he needed his own leader style. I know that you need one as well, understood". Mrs. Walker said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she is feeling better about things. "I understand now. Thank you Mrs. Walker". Velvet said to Mrs. Walker as she gets up from her chair.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Velvet. "Your welcome Velvet", Mrs. Walker said to Velvet as she has a faint smile on her face. She watches Velvet leaving the library.

"You handled that very well Azalea". Rory said to Azalea as he walk in the library. He has a smile on his face.

Azalea looks at Rory as she shrugs to him. "I gave Velvet some advice about being a leader". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory nods as he has that knowing expression on his face. "Deep down, you could have asked Ash to give her the advice". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Rory as she has a stunned expression on her face. "And what I have to tell Ash that I am really a ranger mentor? It is something that I can't say in a email or a phone call. That is sort of thing I have to tell them in person". Azalea said to Rory.

Another 16 year old guy walks in the library. He has fair skin with short dark hair, he is skinny but muscular. He as grey eyes. "Oh I didn't mean to walk in like that. I didn't hear anything too important". The orange cladded teen said to them.

Mrs. Walker looks at the guy as she notice the orange in his usual outfit. Plus she notices the orange morphor reaching out to him. "It is alright. We were just finished with our conversation. Tell me where you yesterday afternoon when those Douloons attacked the school"? Mrs. Walker asks the young man.

The young man looks at the middle school teacher. "Umm I was fighting those things. It was just me, Jasper, and a middle school kid named Theo. After those things vanished, we made sure that Theo got home safely. I had no idea why those things came to attack the school in the first place. I thought it is just a one time thing and totally completely random". The guy said to them like he is about to spill the beans.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at the young man. "I can see that you do have a responsible nature in you Finnagean Knox. I already gave the pink one to Jasper. You must never tell anyone about this including your friends and family". Mrs. Walker said to the guy named Finnagean.

Finnagean looks at Mrs. Walker as he notices the other teacher. He receives the orange morphor as it accepts him as the orange aura is glowing around him. "What about Mr. McKellen? He saw it happening? Is his memory going to be erased for seeing it"? Finnagean asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker shakes her head to Finnagean. "No, he knows all about being a ranger as well. He was once a ranger mentor as well. You are chosen to become the orange Treasure Warrior Ranger. There are others here who are chosen as rangers as well. I told Jasper to reach out to Velvet Castle. She is the leader of the team. I want you to do the same thing". Mrs. Walker said to Finnagean.

Finnagean nods as he looks at Mrs. Walker. "Mrs. Walker, I go by Finn". Finnagean said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Finn. "I understand". Mrs. Walker said to Finn. As the bell rings, the students are being let out from lunch as they return to class.

As school is being let out for the day, Velvet is thinking about what Hawke and Mrs. Walker told her. She is heading towards the front of the school.

"Excuse me are you Velvet"? Finn asks Velvet. He catches up to her as it is not long that Jasper caught up to her as well.

Velvet turns as she looks at Finn and Jasper. "Yeah I am Velvet what's up"? Velvet asks them. She has no idea that she is talking to two out of three newest teammates.

It is not long that the others spots Velvet. "Woah who are you two and why are you guys talking to her about anyways"? Hawke asks them.

Velvet frowns as she spots Hawke. The others frown as Hawke is being rude towards Velvet. "Come on Hawke, do you must do this now"? Whitney asks Hawke.

Cliff nods as he gives Hawke a glare. "Yeah you are being rude towards them". Cliff said to Hawke.

Velvet frowns as the monster and Douloons appears out of no where. She spots them making the people scream and running for cover. "Guys that's enough now, we got trouble right in front of us. I maybe a middle school aged leader, but that shouldn't stop me to lead the team. I get that not all of you will listen to me right away. Plus it may take some of you time to get use to me being a leader. I want to get to know all of you and grow as teammates and as friends. I want to seek the power". Velvet said to them as she has a glare in her eyes. She puts her hand in the middle.

Everyone looks at Velvet as they haven't seen that in her before. It is not long that the others see a new leader in front of them. "I may not understand any of this now. I am ready to seek the power". Finn said to them. He puts his hand in the middle with Velvet.

Jasper nods as he looks at Velvet. "Pink is ready to seek the power". Jasper said to them as he puts his head in the middle.

The others look at each other as Velvet has proven some points. "I am ready to seek the power". Whitney said to them. She puts her hand in the middle.

As the others follow suit, they even put their hands in the middle. Hawke looks at them as the others are staring at her. She is the last one to do it. "Fine, I am ready to seek the power". Hawks said to them as she is getting use to being around a lot of people.

The pirate hybrid parrot monster glares at them as it is ready to attack them. "I love to end a tender touching moment. I am ready to end you all, macaw".The pirate hybrid parrot monster said to them.

Velvet glares at the monster as the Douloons are attacking the school. She steps up as she has a devilish glare at the monster. "You messed with the wrong people you fowl bird brain". Velvet said to the monster.

The pirate hybrid parrot monster looks at he young girl. "Why is that little human girl, macaw"? The pirate hybrid parrot monster asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at the monster as she has her morphor in her hands. "It is because my team will kick your scrawny butt. READY MATEYS", Velvet said to them.

The others look at each other as they nod as they are ready. "Aye Captain", the others reply back to Velvet.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Velvet yells out loud as she morphs for the first time.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",'the others said in unison as they are morphing for the first time as well.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _The rangers are under water as there are treasure chests around them. As each treasure chest is opening up to them, various pieces of their ranger suit are revealed to them. They have a color coded pirate style helmet with an individual visors and mouth pieces. They have color coded pirate style long sleeve shirts with the symbol of the treasure seekers on their chest plates. The guys has color coded pirate style pants with a navy trimming on the side. The girls has a color coded pirate style skirt with leggings. They have a crimson color trimming on the skirt and leggings. They all have color coded pirate style boots as well. They have belts with their weapon of choice and a side blaster. They jump out of the water as they land on the ship as they are in their ranger poses._

" _Treasure Warrior Red Ranger", Velvet yells out loud._

" _Treasure Warrior Black Ranger", Whitney yells out loud._

" _Treasure Warrior Blue Ranger", Hawke yells out loud._

" _Treasure Warrior Gold Ranger", Cliff yells out loud._

" _Treasure Warrior Yellow Ranger", Macy yells out loud._

" _Treasure Warrior Pink Ranger", Jasper yells out loud._

" _Treasure Warrior Orange Ranger", Finn yells out loud._

" _Treasure Warrior Silver Ranger", Tobey yells out loud._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

The pirate hybrid parrot monster frowns as it sees newly morphed Rangers. "What you little kiddies are power rangers, macaw"? The pirate hybrid parrot monster yells at them.

Velvet frowns as she glares at the monster. "Yeah we are the newest set of rangers. By the way none of us are kids anymore". Velvet said to the monster.

The pirate hybrid parrot monster frowns as it has the Douloons with it. "No matter,

Douloons get them and destroy them now". The pirate hybrid parrot monster yells at them. The Douloons charge into battle.

Velvet frowns as she it is her time to lead. "Let's do this mateys", Vel said to them. She pulls out her weapon as she leads the team into the battle.

Close by a young 13 year old guy is heading towards his home. His name is Theodore Harris as most people called him Theo. He notices the rangers fighting the Douloons and the monster. 'Hold on though, I was fighting those things yesterday with two other guys yesterday. So why I am not with them right now'? Theo thought to himself. Theo has lightly tanned skin with short crew cut dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. He has a slight athletic build to him. He wears a white top with amber lining with a design in bronze of a gryphon head. He also wears a orange-bronze bomber style jacket with black fur lining on the inside. He also wears white shorts with dark orange, and bronze shoes.

All the sudden, Theo gets hit from behind as he lands on the ground. He is stunned as he turns around as he spots an unknown being. "Who are you anyways"? Theo asks the female being as he is getting really mad.

The female being laughs at Theo as she has her dark music fairy powers in her hands. "I am just someone who will take control of you, and you will have no choice in the matter". The female being said to Theo as she fires her powers at Theo.

Theo is get hit by her powers. He is trying to resist to scream. He gets overwhelmed by it as his eyes roll back as his world turns dark. He has no idea that his distress will send a signal to four other people. The female being takes Theo and teleports away to the headquarters.

Back at the battle, the newly rangers are getting use to their weapon of choice as they are fighting the Douloons and the pirate hybrid parrot monster. "The only complaint that I have is the skirt". Hawke said to them. She is not a girly girl.

"Really Hawke, that is your only complaint about it. It looks really cool to me". Whitney said to Hawke.

The teens are holding their weapons as they are going at it on the Douloons. "My nunchucks are turning them into chunks". Jasper said to them. He is charging in as he swings the weapon at them. As each one gets hit by Jasper, they land their butts on the ground.

The others are getting use to their weapons as they are kicking butt against the Douloons. The pirate hybrid parrot monster frowns as the rangers are getting the hang of things. "How could all of you be rangers especially with that red ranger girl"? The monster asks them as he is firing his powers at them.

The rangers barely dodge them as Velvet glares at the monster. "It is because we all gotten chosen and the morphors chosen us. Our mentor sees me as a leader, Whitney as my second in command, Hawke, Cliff, Macy, Jasper, Finn, and Tobey as teammates and eventually as friends. Tell your idiotic boss that a middle schooler is leading this team. I am not going to give up on this team that easily. I have the confidence to lead the team". Velvet yells out loud as she feels connected to a particular team for the first time. ' _Velvet, the power of the Dinosaurs chosen you to find the Treasure of the Mighty Morphin Treasures. Let the Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur Power guide you to the truth that was hidden from you to become a stronger person than you are right now. I will watch over you in your journey as well. I am the Original Red, Gold, and Bringer of Justice'. A mysterious voice telepathically said to Velvet._

Velvet is glowing in a bright red as the spirit of the red Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur is rising up for the first time. The symbol of the Treasure Warriors is on its belly. "Treasure Warrior Red Ranger Power Fire", Vel yells out loud. She fires a red treasure beam as the red Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur charges in at the pirate hybrid parrot monster.

Everyone is stunned as they have never seen anything like that before. The monster gets hit directly as it is destroyed for good. "Woah what's with the super ancient dinosaur power"? Jasper asks them.

"I have no idea Hawke. It even had the Treasure Warriors symbol on the belly". Finn said to Jasper. He is smiling that they defeated their first monster.

As the battle is over, Velvet is feeling a bit woozy. Plus she feels a strange disturbance like someone needs her help. Whitney rushes over to Vel's side. "You Ok Vel"? Whitney asks Velvet.

Velvet nods to Whitney as she looks at her. "Yeah I am fine". Vel said to Whitney as she is not sure who needed her help or why. Plus she notices the dinosaur spirit vanish as the battle is over. Everyone looks at each other as some of them as not as convinced of it.

"We need to get to the ship. Mrs. Walker probably needs to know what happened". Whitney said to them. Everyone nods as they teleport away to their headquarters. They have no idea that someone Velvet's age has been kidnapped by an evil being.

Back at the ship, Mrs. Walker is feeling something strange like someone needs her help. She can't explain it. "That's impossible, only someone who shares the same color, a family relative, or the same ranger zord can send a telepathic distress signal. Why am I getting it now"? Mrs. Walker asks herself as the rangers land on the ship.

The rangers walk towards her as Hawke hears what Mrs. Walker said to herself. "What do you mean by why am I getting it now"? Hawke asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker is stunned as she didn't realize that the rangers heard her asking herself a question. "It is a question that I have on my mind, Hawke. All of you did very well for your first battle. However not all battles will be easy". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Whitney looks at Mrs. Walker as she has a question. "What was with that red dinosaur thing that appeared as a spirit? Plus why did it had the Treasure Warrior Symbol on it"? Whitney asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker looks at them as all of them will need to know. "Each one of you will be connected to a ranger team in the past. However you cannot find out what it is until you learn a powerful lesson. The teams will be different for each one of you. When you learn the lesson, the spirit of a zord will raise up. It that bond with the zord that will become your deepest friend that no human will be able to understand. Mrs. Walker said to them as she is a bit cold and distant.

The teens look at Mrs. Walker as Hawke notices that their mentor is cold and distant towards them. "Mrs. Walker, when I activated it for the first time, I heard a mysterious male voice in my head. He said that he was the original red, gold, and the Bringer of Justice. Do you know who he might be"? Vel asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker has a faint smile on her face as she knows who it is. "It is something you must discover on your own Velvet. When each one of you will get a special message from a mysterious voice, you have to discover that on your own. That person will help and guide you as well. All of you should be heading home". Mrs. Walker said to them. She has a frown on her face.

The teens nod as they leave the ship for home. Zisko went up to Mrs. Walker as he saw it. "You didn't tell her that it was one of your hidden ancestors that it was guiding Velvet, Azalea. Why did you hold back on that information"? Zisko asks Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at Zisko. "It is something that she has to discover on her own Zisko. If I told her that, she will be confused by it. Besides, it is a mere coincidence that Jason talked to her via telepathically". Azalea said to Zisko.

Zisko frowns as he looks at Azalea. "Is it a mere coincidence that you and Velvet felt a strange disturbance as well. Verna told me about the telepathic distress signal". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Zisko as she did not know that Velvet felt it as well. "She should have told me about it Zisko". Azalea said to Zisko.

Zisko frowns as he is wondering who or when Azalea will be back to her normal self. "She probably couldn't explain it to the others and why she even felt it in the first place. Plus she may or may not be the only ones who felt it as well. Let her tell you on her terms". Zisko said to Azalea. He leaves the area as he went into the ship.

Azalea sighs as she is also wondering she felt it as well. 'Could Zisko be right, are there others who felt it as well'? Azalea asks herself as she doesn't know who to ask.

Back at the evil warehouse, Triannica sees Xolimercia returning as she has Theo with her. He is out cold still as he is in chains. "I take it you successfully captured your second body guard". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she looks at Triannica. "Yes I did my mistress. It will not be long until they are under my control. Of course, he has to wake up first before all the fun and excitement begins like my beloved father would say". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she is aware who Xolimercia is talking about. "Yes I have heard so much about both of your parents Xolimercia. Xolicernic and Lyric were destroyed by the rangers. Of course, Xolicernic was one of the most heinous and deeply evil of them all. He was well known for his Branding Scars. Plus the rangers never knew anything about you back then especially being their daughter". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she has an deeply evil smirk on her face. "Exactly, once those two are under my control, we will start attacking them just like my parents did". Xolimercia said to Triannica as she laughs evilly as well. She takes Theo to his cell next to a woman named Sofia.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The Rangers has morphed into ranger form for the first time. Plus Velvet hears a mysterious male voice telepathically for the first time. On top of it, she felt a strange disturbance telepathically as well. She has no idea who needed her or the others who felt it as well. Plus Xolimercia's family is revealed being Xolicernic and Lyric. They will only be mentioned not full blown appearance._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Bringing the Human Side to the Blue Warrior_


	5. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: Bringing the Human Side to the Blue Warrior

That night at the Dextra residence, Hawke is in her room as she is reflecting the past couple of days. 'First day of my senior year of high school ended up with something that I never thought it would be possible. I got chosen to become a Power Ranger, and I am the blue ranger. Plus I am on a team with other people, and the leader is a middle school aged kid. Velvet is ok. I don't know about Jasper though. Cliff is an okay guy I guess. I am not sure about Whitney and Macy. Finn and Tobey looks a bit on the weaker side. I just don't know how they can fight against those Douloons and the various monsters that they will be throwing at us'. Hawke thought to herself as she has to be around them. "If only the others are though and strong minded like me then, everything will be that easier to deal with". Hawke thought to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Hawke finds herself as she is at a strange place. She notices various people around her. However the people appear emotionless like they are mindless robotic zombies. "What the hell is this"? Hawke asks herself as the scene is getting darker, spookier, and desolate. She is starting to run away from the robotic zombies. They are giving chase towards her._

 _Hawke is trying to get away from them. However the emotionless robotic zombies are grabbing her like they are trying to pull her down into a pit. "Hey let go of me". Hawke yells at them. As she is using her street style parkour fighting on them. It is mostly useless and pointless as they have her right where they want her._

 _Hawke frowns as it seems to be all over for her. All the sudden, an unique bird is flying down towards her as a Viking Warrior Spirit is coming towards her._ " _ **Grab my hand Hawke",**_ _the Viking Spirit Warrior said to Hawke._

 _Hawke is stunned as she has never seen a bird like that before and the Viking suddenly appearing to her. She takes the Viking's hand. "Who are you"? Hawke asks the Viking._

 _The Viking Spirit Warrior looks at Hawke._ " _ **I am the Viking Spirit Warrior, Hawke. You are on your way on a special journey".**_ _The Viking Warrior Spirit said to Hawke._

 _Hawke is flying with the bird and the Spirit Warrior. "What kind of journey exactly"? Hawke asks the Spirit Warrior. She has a skeptical expression on her face as she doesn't quite trust the Spirit Warrior yet._

 _The Viking Spirit Warrior looks at Hawke as they land away from the emotionless robotic zombies. The bird gives a hard look at Hawke. "_ _ **Your lesson to learn is bringing out the human side of you. Those emotionless robotic zombies were chasing you because they want you to stay as an emotionless person. In reality, you do have a human side deep down inside of you".**_ _The Viking Spirit Warrior said to Hawke._

 _Hawke is stunned as she realizes that the emotionless robotic zombies were trying to pull her down as an emotionless person. "How in the world am I suppose to do that? I don't even know how to socialize with others that well". Hawke said to the Viking Spirit Warrior._

 _The Viking Spirit Warrior looks at Hawke as it shakes its head to Hawke. "_ _ **I can see that you have a heart of a Warrior and built like a warrior. I can also tell that you are heavily guarded about the things that has happened in your past. However you need to become a human being with a lot of emotions to express yourself. Opening up to others will not be easy one".**_ _The Viking Spirit Warrior said to Hawke._

 _Hawke sighs as she looks at the spirit. "Yeah I am heavily guarded about things. There is not a lot of people that I trust. Some people reminds me of my sister Clementine being outgoing, peppy, and cheery. Do you expect me to become another version of her"? Hawke asks the spirit._

 _The Viking Spirit Warrior shakes his head to Hawke._ " _ **No, I expect you to be your normal self. If you continue to push your teammates and your mentor away, finding your treasure will be next to impossible. However the more that you let others in, not only you will be closer to finding the treasure but unlocking the team power will be closer to you as well".**_ _The Viking Spirit Warrior said to Hawke as it and the bird vanishes from the dream._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Hawke wakes up as she finds herself in bed. She has a cold sweat on her forehead. She looks around in her room. Nothing seems to be out of place. She turns to the alarm clock as it displays 5:23 AM. She sighs to herself as she grabs her morphor. "Mrs. Walker are you awake"? Hawke asks her mentor as she is thinking about the dream.

" _ **Yes I am at the ship. What's wrong Hawke"?**_ Mrs. Walker asks Hawke.

"I had a weird dream, and I don't know who to talk about it with. I don't know if the others will understand or even relate to me about it". Hawke said to Mrs. Walker. She still has the dream on her mind as she is thinking about what the spirit told her.

" _ **Come on over Hawke",**_ Mrs. Walker said to Hawke. She can tell by the sound in her voice that something is bothering Hawke.

"Thanks Mrs. Walker", Hawke said to Mrs. Walker as she teleports to the ship.

At the ship, Hawke is on the main deck as Mrs. Walker is waiting for her. "What kind of dream did you have Hawke"? Mrs. Walker asks Hawke.

Hawke looks at Mrs. Walker as she explains it to her. "It was very dark, spooky, and desolate. I was being chased by a bunch of emotionless robotic zombies. They eventually got to me and trying to pull me down into a pit. All the sudden a strange and unique bird and the Viking Spirit Warrior saved me. They explain to me that I had to learn a lesson about having my human side of me. I have to be honest with you Mrs. Walker. I am not like my outgoing twin sister. Dealing with people, socializing, and feelings are not my strong points. There are people who remind me of my sister named Clementine. Sometimes I get put under pressure to be just like her. There are rare occasions where I don't get angry. I do have trustings issues. The one thing I hate is being the center of attention, and sometimes I do threaten my own friends". Hawke said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker looks at Hawke as she nods to her. "You do have a lot to work on especially with your human side. No one on the team will expect you to be just like your sister. Everyone on the team has different personalities not just the outgoing and peppy. You can not bottle up your feelings forever, and it does blow up in front of others. When people see your truest feelings, you will become more human than some heartless and emotionless person". Mrs. Walker said to Hawke.

Hawke looks at Mrs. Walker as she shrugs to her. "I guess I can see that now". Hawke said to Mrs. Walker. She is starting to think about it.

Mrs. Walker nods as she has that look on her face. "You cannot threaten your own teammates Hawke. I can tell that you push your own friends away even if they get in the way. The truth of the matter is that your teammates can become your friends if you let them in your own heart. They will want to help you just like I am helping you now". Mrs. Walker said to Hawke.

Hawke looks at Mrs. Walker as it is something that she never thought about before. "I have never thought it like that before". Hawke said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Hawke. "I take it that you don't really have a role on the team do you". Mrs. Walker said to Hawke.

Hawke shakes her head to Mrs. Walker. "No, I was hoping that I was the second in command. My private hopes were dashed away since it went to Whitney". Hawke said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Hawke. "Hawke, there are other roles than being the leader and the second in command on the team. I see you as the momma bear on the team. You have that protective nature for others. You are the one that shouldn't be messed with. Plus I can see that maybe one of the rangers will be taken under your wings for guidance in more ways than one. Just because you are not the leader or second in command, it doesn't mean that you won't become a strong role model towards the others". Mrs. Walker said to Hawke.

Hawke looks at Mrs. Walker as she has a faint smile on her face. "Seriously you see me as role model for the others". Hawke said to Mrs. Walker. She has a skeptical expression on her face.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Hawke. "I do see it in you Hawke. The dream that you were telling me about about the emotionless robotic zombies. You fit to the type of people who are hiding things physically, emotionally, and mentally. The more you hide things emotionally, the more likely people will steer clear of you and they will never get to know the human side of you. There will be times you have to unleash your emotions especially if something huge happens to one of your teammates". Mrs. Walker said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she looks at Mrs. Walker. She is starting to understand what she is telling her. "I am starting to get that now Mrs. Walker. You mentioned about the types of people who are hiding things physically, emotionally, and mentally. Are you hiding in that sort of way as well"? Hawke said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Hawke. "Yes I have Hawke. The truth is I have been existing in life and not really taking a part in life like I should be. I have been hiding physically and mentally. I have a lot of deep emotional pain as well. My heart has been shattered a few times in the last 13 years. The truth is I have been trying to put it back together on my own andnot letting others help. I am only a shell of my true self, Hawke. I don't want you and the others to become like me. Do you understand that"? Mrs. Walker asks Hawke.

Hawke looks at Mrs. Walker as she is stunned that their own mentor is dealing with a personal turmoil to deal with. "Is that why you are cold and distant towards us"? Hawke asks Mrs. Walker as she nails it as well.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Hawke. "Yes it is Hawke. I am not ready to tell you and the others too deeply on why that is at the moment". Mrs Walker said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she looks at Mrs. Walker. In some ways, she can sympathize and relate to her as well. "I understand why you are not ready to tell us Mrs. Walker. Thank you for the talk I mean". Hawke said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she notices the Blue Viking Spirit Warrior rising as it has the Treasure Warriors symbol on its helmet. Hawke is stunned as it is the same spirit that appeared in her dream. "Your welcome Hawke", Mrs. Walker said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she is starting to learn that having a human side is deeply important as a person and a ranger. She is feeling stronger in a way that she never thought it would be possible. 'Maybe I can get in touch more with my human side. Plus I opened up to my mentor, and yet she opened up to me'. Hawke thought to herself as she heads out from the ship.

As Azalea watches Hawke leave the ship, she has a faint smile on her face. "It is good that you are starting to open up to your rangers, Azalea". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Prince Americo as she nods to him. "I didn't tell Hawke that much. I don't want her to end up like me that's all". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo looks at Azalea as he can understand her reasons. "She does remind you of one of your former teammates. Am I right"? Prince Americo asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Prince. "She reminds me of Kara in a way. My hopes for Hawke that she will work on it and being around other people including her teammates". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo has a light smile on his face as he looks at Azalea. "That is my hopes for you to get back in touch with your former teammates and your true self". Prince Americo said to Azalea. He walks back into his main cabin. "It also includes being a ranger again". Prince Americo said to himself. He opens up a parchment paper as more is being revealed.

" _ **In a different dimension of Earth, a chosen one of the Purple Universe Globe is the one to guide the lost mentor on this Earth to become a ranger once more".**_

Prince Americo looks at the words on the parchment. "An Universe Globe, I wonder what that could be". Prince Americo said to himself.

Azalea sighs as she is being told about that. She went back to her house as she is still conflicted with her own demons. "How am I suppose to go back to my true self when it is my true self that I am hiding from the rest of the world". Azalea said to herself as she is getting ready for school that morning.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Normally I have this chapter being based on the never fight evil forces by yourself lesson plan. However I decided to go a different direction with a filler chapter between Hawke and Azalea. The never fight the evil forces by yourself lesson is coming. However it will be the chapter after the next one that will take place. The next chapter is going to tie in with one with a double focus chapter._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Under the Blue Warrior's Wings: Black and Yellow_


	6. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Under the Wings of the Blue Warrior Black and Yellow

As the bad dream is going on at the Dextra residence, two more of the rangers are getting the weird and strange dreams as well. It is going on in two different homes as they are being pulled into the same dream.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Whitney and Macy are in a strange dark and desolate place. It is deeply spooky as they have never been in a place like this. "Macy what are you doing here"? Whitney asks Macy as she doesn't expect the young yellow ranger to be here._

 _Macy turns around as she spots the female black ranger. "I don't know Whitney. This is not my kind of place". Macy said to Whitney._

 _Whitney nods as it is giving her the creeps. "Same here Macy, it is giving me the creeps". Whitney said to Macy. She is getting in defensive mode like she is to fight._

 _All the sudden, strange zombie like monsters are appearing as they are launching the attack on them. Macy spots it as she goes on in to attack._

" _ **You are so excitable that you get so impulsive to fight".**_ _A monster yells at Macy. It launches its attack on her._

 _Macy is stunned as she gets hit in the face. Whitney frowns as she rushes to her. "Macy are you ok"? Whitney asks Macy as she got her back._

 _Macy turns as she spots Whitney. "Yeah but these things are going to get its butt kicked". Macy said to Whitney. She charges back into the fight because of her impulses again._

 _Whitney frowns as she is wondering what to do. She notices the various zombie like monsters coming in at her._ " _ **You can not solve a problem like this, and you call yourself a second in command. I bet math word problems are too much for you".**_ _The monster yells at Whitney. It is hitting her like a rag doll._

 _Whitney takes a huge stumble as she lands on the ground. It is not long that Macy lands by her side as like she got her own butt handed to her. "Umm what do we do now? It is like these monsters are telling us about what our great weaknesses are". Macy said to Whitney._

 _Whitney nods as it is starting to make sense. "I honestly don't know what to do Macy". Whitney said to Macy as she admits to her._

 _All the sudden, the stars are appearing to them as a fierce black owl is swooping down on the zombies. Whitney and Macy notices a light shining down on them. "Umm ok this is unexpected". Macy said to Whitney._

 _Whitney nods as she looks at them. "Yeah the stars are around you and the owl is for me". Whitney said to Macy. She notices two other beings as they appear to them. They are ghostly figures of two women. One of them is very regal like a royal queen. However the other one is a young woman_

" _ **Whitney, the owl that you see the Equality of the Shadows. It is within the Black Unity Crystal. Making friends is never easy. When you earn their true friendship you are on your way to finding the Unity Force Treasure".**_ _The ghostly spirit of a royal queen said to Whitney._

 _The ghostly spirit of the young woman nods as she looks at Macy._ " _ **They look like stars that you look at in the night sky. However these stars are the various legends of the Power Rangers. We came together as one united team. You can not act on an impulse to fight them alone. The more that you work with the team, the more closer that you are to the Star Legends Treasure".**_ _The ghostly spirit of a young woman said to Macy._

 _Whitney and Macy look at them as they are starting to understand. "It is starting to make sense to me. When ever I tried to charge in at them on an impulse, I always get hit or even worse". Macy said to Whitney._

 _Whitney nods as she looks at Macy. "I know what you mean. All of those things were coming at me. I didn't know how to solve the problem or make friends for that matter". Whitney said to Macy._

 _The ghost of the young woman looks at them. "Building friendships is not as easy as it looks Whitney. You know it in your heart when a true friend is around. They stick around when you are in trouble while a fake friend will bail on you at the first sign of trouble". The young woman said to Whitney._

 _Macy nods as it is starting to make sense to her. "I am starting to see that now. I didn't know what will happen once I get in there. I didn't think about if there was a trap waiting for me. I act before I ask questions kind of person". Macy said to them._

 _The ghost of the regal queen nods as she looks at Macy._ " _ **Sometimes it is worth to wait to act before asking the questions".**_ _The royal queen ghost said to Macy._

 _Whitney and Macy nod as they fully understand it now. "_ _ **Sometimes all you need is someone to take the both you under their wings. That person is going to be on the team as well".**_ _The ghostly spirit of the young woman said to them as they vanish from the dream._

 _ **End Dream**_

Macy wakes up as she is in her small cramped bedroom. She sighs as she thinks about her new teammates. 'Someone to take me under their wings. That would be really cool'. Macy thought to herself as she doesn't have the best home situation.

Whitney also wakes up as she is in her room as well. Some of her stuff are in boxes as they are preparing for a move into a different neighborhood. 'I wonder who those ghostly spirits are though'. Whitney thought to herself as she tries to sleep.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Triannica frowns as she is looking at the various monsters to use to send against the Rangers. She is frustrated that all of them seem to be a great choice, but she just can't narrow it down though. She hears a knock on her door. "You may come in Xolimercia". Triannica said to Xolimercia as she senses that it is her.

Xolimercia nods as she looks at Triannica. "Everything is ready to transform the two body guards to be put under my control". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she learns of the news. "Excellent, perhaps that will distract me from picking a monster". Triannica said to Xolimercia. She leaves the room with the youngest General to the lab room.

In the lab, a young woman and Theo are heavily restrained as they are laying on rotation tables. Theo is deeply scared while the young woman is trying to be brave for him. "Release us now, we have nothing to worth giving you". The young woman said to them.

Xolimercia smirks to the young woman. "Really from my perspective, you want to get back at your half sister for knowing your real father. As for him, he is wondering why his birth mommy never wanted him in the first place". Xolimercia said to the young woman and Theo.

Theo frowns as his birth mother is being mentioned. The young woman frowns as something in her gut is telling her that she knows something that she doesn't know. "If that's psycho warfare, it is playing dirty". The young woman said to them.

Xolimercia frowns as she smacks the young woman in the face. "You have the same kind of smart mouth as her. To be clear, your half sister and the birth mommy are the same person". Xolimercia said to them.

Theo is stunned as he hears of it. The young woman is not sure to believe her. "If you are lying to him, I will destroy you myself". The young woman said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia has a smirk on her face. "The only people that you will be destroying are those power rangers and you both will be under my control. By the way, just because my father's branding scars went away due to a special healing power, it doesn't mean that it won't make a come back. I will make it a come back". Xolimercia said to them as she turns on a machine.

The young woman and Theo frown as a machine is powering up. Xolimercia is using her dark powers as she is making the new branding scars on them. Plus control bands are being in place on them. The young woman and Theo are screaming as the process is getting started.

At the school, the newly team is sitting together as most of the students are giving them weird looks. It is mostly because they haven't seen middle schoolers and high schoolers sitting at the same table before. "Is it just me or Mrs. Walker is acting a bit weird lately"? Velvet asks them as she starts the conversation.

It gets everyone's attention as they look at Velvet. "Woah how so Little V"? Jasper asks Velvet as he is starting to call her little V.

Hawke rolls her eyes about the nickname that Jasper gave her. "Couldn't you call her Vel like the rest of us"? Hawke asks Jasper as she is still hasn't found a common ground with him yet.

Finn sighs as he looks at Hawke. "Let her talk Hawke, it is obvious that Vel noticed something about our mentor". Finn said to Hawke.

Vel nods as she looks at them. "It all started in homeroom. She seem so distracted about something like it was lingering on her mind. I wanted to ask on what it is. All she said that it was nothing. However just before lunch, I heard her talking to someone. I didn't see who it was, but she said the name Maya". Vel said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a bit strange. "Ok that is definitely on the strange level". Cliff said to them.

Tobey nods in agreement as he thinks about it. "Come to think of it, Mrs. Walker is a bit distant from us though. I mean she hasn't let us call her anything else outside of school even on the ship". Tobey said to them.

Hawke looks at Tobey as she shrugs to them. "Maybe she is not ready to let us call her by other name outside of school or even on the ship. Didn't you think of that possibility"? Hawke asks Tobey as she is getting defensive about it.

Whitney frowns as she notices that Tobey is feeling bad about it. "No I didn't think about that". Tobey said to Hawke.

Whitney gives a look to Hawke. "Couldn't you be a bit nicer about that Hawke"? Whitney asks Hawke.

Hawke sighs as she looks at them. "Sorry, it is something that I am working on since that wacked our dream that I had last night". Hawke said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Hawke. "Did it involve strange zombie like monsters attacking us and saying hints about our weaknesses? All the sudden something comes to the rescue and helped and guided by two ghostly spirits and special friends of theirs". Macy asks Hawke.

Hawke is taken back as Macy knows what's she is talking about. "Umm yeah how did you know"? Hawke asks Macy.

Macy sighs as she looks at Hawke. "Whitney and I got the wacked out dream last night. An owl and a bunch of stars appeared out of no where, and plus we gotten advice from two ghostly spirits as well". Macy said to them.

Whitney nods as she looks at them. "It is exactly what happened. You must have gotten the same dream right". Whitney said to Hawke.

Hawke sighs as she looks at them. "Yeah in my weird dream, all the zombies were emotionless as they wanted to drag me down with them. As much I wanted to get away, they were continuing to pull me down with them. All the sudden, a strange bird showed up to pull me out and a spirit of the Viking shows up as well. What really got weird is that the spirit explained to me what I was doing wrong in life and told me how to fix it in some sorts". Hawke said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is very strange though. "What were you doing in wrong in life"? Macy asks Hawke. She looks like she is willingly to listen.

Hawke looks at Macy as she nods to her. "Well, I wasn't using the human being side of me. I don't want to become another version of my twin sister to be liked by other people. They basically told me to be my normal self and never to change for other people". Hawke said to them as this is new to her to open up to others.

Velvet looks at Hawke as she nods to her. "We come from different backgrounds Hawke. Not everyone can be just like you Hawke". Velvet said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she looks at Velvet. "That's exactly what Mrs. Walker said when I talked to her about the dream. In truth, I am hiding my emotions from people. She even said that I could be the momma bear of the team". Hawke said to them as she has a light smile on her face.

Jasper nods as he notices the smile. "I was wondering when you started to smile Lady Hawke". Jasper said to Hawke.

Hawke sighs as she looks at him. "Yeah well, Mrs. Walker has been hiding physically and mentally she is only existing in life. She had to deal with a lot of emotional pain over the years. What ever it was, it wasn't very pretty". Hawke said to them.

The teens slightly frowns as they learn a bit more about their mentor. "Is there a way to cheer her up though"? Tobey asks them.

Hawke shrugs as she doesn't know exactly. "I don't know what it is that got her in the emotional pain in the begin with Tobey". Hawke said to Tobey.

All the sudden, Velvet is feeling strange like she is feeling a deep pin. Whitney frowns as she went to her. "Velvet are you ok"? Whitney asks Velvet.

Whitney, Macy, and Hawke frowns as they all see that Velvet is in pain. "Why am I feeling it again? It is like something is being burned to my skin". Velvet said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is something they are trying to figure out. Whitney is giving Velvet a supportive hug. Hawke and Macy are trying to be brave for her. "I don't know why you are feeling this pain Velvet. I want to help". Macy said to Velvet.

Hawke nods as feels bad for Velvet. "Yeah me too, I don't why it is happening to you, but you need something to help you feel better". Hawke said to Velvet.

As the teens look at how Hawke, Whitney, and Macy are becoming a trio and being supportive around Velvet, Rory notices the interaction between them. He is feeling the pain as well as it is very odd. 'There is no way I should be able to feel the pain of a branding scar now. It has been over 13 years since we felt the pain of a branding scar. Plus the only one that can do them is Xolicernic. We all defeated him years ago, and it took eight teams to destroy him, and we all watched the urn being taken to the underworld by Shepherd. Hold on, if I am feeling this pain, then oh no Azalea is feeling it as well. Plus Velvet doesn't know why she is feeling it as well. I need to call Daniel to see if anyone on his team is feeling it as well". Rory thought to himself self as he has a full mind to call him.

After school, the teens are on the ship as they are training with Mrs. Walker. She notices that Hawke, Whitney, and Macy are together like they are forming a trio of fighters. 'I suspect that they came together. Whitney reminds me a bit of Mari and Liz. Macy reminds me a bit of Verna greatly though'. Azalea thought to herself.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as it alerts them to the main deck. The teens frown as it is they spot a strange mutant spider monster attacking at the park.

Velvet frowns as she notices he team gathering around her. "Ready mateys", Velvet said to them as she is ready to head out.

"Aye Aye Captain", the teens replies back to Velvet as they head out to the battle.

At the park, people are screaming as they are running away from the monster. The Douloons are with it as well as they charge at the civilians. "Where are those rangers"? The spider monster yells at them.

Velvet frowns as the teens arrive at the location. "We are right here you creep". Velvet said to the spider monster. Velvet said to the monster.

The spider monster turns as it spots the teens. "I will like all of you to be destroyed and trapped in my webbing". The monster said to them.

The rangers frown as they grab their morphors out. "Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Velvet and the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Douloons attack and destroy them now". The spider monster yells at them. The Douloons are charging in at the rangers as the battle is getting started.

As the battle is getting started, Macy and Whitney are close by to Hawke as the three of them are keeping the Douloons at bay. Hawke remembers about the dream and the talk with Mrs. Walkers about taking a couple of rangers under her wing. 'I am starting to see that Whitney and Macy are staying close to me. I can probably teach Macy not to act on her impulses. Plus I can show Whitney how to solve problems. Together, we could be a butt kicking machine I suppose'. Hawke thought to herself.

Whitney and Macy are fighting the Douloons together as they are nearby to Hawke. "You know guys, maybe we could come up with a special girl group just the three of us". Whitney said to Hawke and Macy as she is kicking at a Douloon.

Macy nods as she punches at a Douloon. "It is a good idea though. Plus we are the oldest three girls on the team". Macy said to them.

Hawke listens to them as it is a smaller group than being a big group like the Girl Scouts when she was a kid. "Why not, plus I like how the two of you kick butt like me anyways". Hawke said to them.

The guys look at Hawke, Whitney, and Macy fighting the Douloons. "It looks like they are starting to work together now". Finn said to them.

Jasper nods as he looks at them as he kicks down a Douloon. "Yeah just remind me not to get on to their bad side of life". Jasper said to them.

Tobey nods as he punches and kicks at a Douloon. "If you do the same for me". Tobey said to Jasper. He is feeling a bit down as he notices that the girls are buddying up.

Cliff is kicking at the Douloons as the spider monster is coming in quickly. "Umm guys, the ugly monster of the day is coming at us really quick". Cliff said to them.

The spider monster is crawling in fast as it fires its sticky web at the Rangers. "All of you are in my way especially you red ranger". The spider monster yells at them.

Velvet frowns as she is in front of her team. "If you want to get to them, you have to get through me first". Velvet said to the monster. She has her katana sword out as she is going up against it.

The spider monster frowns as it is using its blade like legs to block Velvet's moves. Whitney frowns as she notices its underbelly. It looks like it's trigger point to fire the webbing. The monster kicks the sword away from Velvet as it is on top of her. "Velvet get away from its underbelly". Whitney said to Velvet.

As Velvet hears Whitney's voice, she looks up as she gets sprayed with the sticky web. She is on the ground as she can't move. "Guys, I can't move". Velvet yells out to them.

Whitney frowns as she notices that the legs is the spider monster's weak point. 'That slash that Velvet made on one of the legs must have made that leg weaker. Plus there is that area on all of the eight legs. If we can cut all the legs at that point, it could make the spider immobilized. "I have an idea. We need to cut off the legs at its weak point. However we can't get to close to the monster other wise we will get sprayed with the sticky web. Cliff, Tobey, Finn, and Jasper, distract the monster while Hawke, Macy and I will cut the legs off". Whitney said to them as she has an idea.

Velvet nods as she sees that Whitney is stepping up as a second in command. 'Good job Whitney', Velvet thought to herself. She is still trying to free herself from the sticky web.

The rangers nod as they are listening to Whitney. The spider monster frowns as the rangers are coming at it from all sorts of directions. Macy realizes that she needs to wait for a clear opening for her to make the cut. 'If I go in there now, Tobey and I could get sprayed just like Vel. I can't let him get stuck just like her'. Macy thought to herself.

"Macy I am out of the way. Make your move", Tobey said to Macy. He jumps out of the way from the spider monster.

Macy nods as she feels a power within her. She is starting to feel connected to a treasure of Star Legends. Her spear is glowing a bright yellow. She throws her spear on the weak point of the leg.

As it pierces the leg, it gets cut off from the monster. Macy has a sense of pride in her eyes. "Nice job Macy", Velvet yells to Macy. Velvet said to Macy. Macy smiles as she never gotten praise from someone else not even at home.

Whitney nods as she looks at Macy. "Vel is right Macy. You got the first leg removed". Whitney said to Macy.

The spider monster frowns as it's leg got removed by the yellow ranger. "You will regret that you little human brat". The spider monster yells at Macy.

As it is about to spray Macy, Hawke frowns as she is getting angry. "When you mess with a member of the tough girl squad, there is another member ready to help". Hawke said to the monster. Like Macy, she is being connected to the treasure of Spirit Warriors. Her axe is glowing in a bright blue color. She slashes at a couple of the legs as they are both cut off from the monster.

Whitney smiles as the plan is working. The monster is getting wobbly on itself as it can't fire its webbing spray at them. "I knew my idea will work to solve this problem of the day. You haven't treated everyone equality at all especially towards Velvet. It is something unforgivable". Whitney said to the monster. She is feeling connected to the treasure of Unity Force. Her katana sword is also glowing in a black color. She finishes off the monster as she stabs it on its back.

Whitney pulls the sword off as she jumps off it. Tobey makes the catch as the spider monster is destroyed. Velvet is freed as the webbing disappears. "I knew that you could do it Whitney. Plus you, Hawke, and Macy really came together". Velvet said to them.

Hawke nods as she grabs Whitney and Macy. "Yeah we all did came together". Hawke said to them. The rangers teleport away to the ship.

Back on the ship, Azalea notices the rangers returning as she has Rory with her. "Rangers, good job with destroying the monster". Azalea said to them.

Velvet nods as she looks at the other teacher. "Thanks Mrs. Walker, it is mostly Hawke, Whitney, and Macy that deserves the most credit". Velvet said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at the three girls. 'Kara, Liz, Mari, and Verna will definitely be proud that they are becoming the next tough girl group'. Mrs. Walker thought to herself. "Some of you know Mr. McKellen from school. However what you guys don't know that he was also the Crystal Star Descendants ranger and one of the mentors to Neo Defender Rangers. He maybe a substitute mentor when I am away from Walkerton". Mrs. Walker said to them.

The teens look at the teacher. "Please call me Rory outside of school, it makes me think if my father is standing behind me. Plus I look forward to getting to know each one of you as well". Rory said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Rory. As they are asking him questions, Azalea went to the main cabin. She pulls her shirt down as she doesn't see a branding scar on her. 'It doesn't make sense to me. I felt that someone is being harmed. Plus my skin felt like it was burning like a branding scar was formed. It took eight teams to destroy Xolicernic for good. However why did I felt the burn of it happening again? Could it be there is someone new who has the same kind of ability like Xolicernic'? Azalea thought to herself as she has a sinking feeling that she is right.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Well, Theo and the young woman are being harmed by Xolimercia as they are being put under her control. Plus she revealed something about Azalea to the both of them. Plus Whitney and Macy learn their ranger lesson as they and Hawke are coming together as the new tough girl group. Lastly Azalea is trying wondering why she felt the burn of a branding scar again after so long. Which ranger will have their focus next?_

 _ **Next Chapter: Facing It Alone No More Gold**_


	7. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Warning this chapter contains past child abuse.

Chapter 6: Facing It Alone No More Gold

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Xolimercia looks at the young woman and Theo as the process of turning them into monsters are completed. Plus they both have a branding scars on their chest, arms, and on their back. However it is deeply hidden underneath the monster form. The two are knocked out cold as the restrains are still on them.

Triannica walks in the room as she sees the completion. "I take it that they are both under your control now". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she is puzzled by something. "Yes they are now my lady. It didn't take her very long to be under my control. The boy however took a lot longer to get him under my control. It made wonder why that is about him. Is it possible that he has unknown siblings or better yet he does not know the identity of his birth daddy". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as it is a good question to figure out. "That is something to find out in deed Xolimercia. I take it that those who had the branding scars done by your father that got healed by that blue angel felt it again". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she has a vindictive expression on her face. "Yes my lady, those veteran rangers especially their mentor has no idea why the pain of the branding scar returned". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica smirks to Xolimercia as the plan is going smoothly so far. "Good once they know that your parents gave birth to you before they were destroyed by those rangers, they will soon realize what Xolicernic meant by his kind of evil will return". Triannica said to them.

Xolimercia nods as a some Douloons walk in the room. "Yes, Douloons take them to the monster chamber where they wait for my command to be summoned to attack the rangers". Xolimercia said to the Douloons.

The Douloons nod as they receive the orders. They remove the monsters from the pedestals as they are being taken away to the monster chamber.

Triannica has an evil smirk on her face. "It won't be long until you send them to attack the rangers". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she turns to Triannica. "Exactly, now I need to pick a music related monster to send against the rangers". Xolimercia said to Triannica as she also goes to the monster chamber as well.

Triannica nods as she sees Xolimercia leaving the room. 'If anyone here knows what the true meaning of that burn, it is our special guest'. Triannica thought to herself as she also leaves the room.

At a different part of the warehouse, Verna sighs as she felt the pain of the branding scar again. 'That SOB, he and Lyric must have created a child together. He must have placed her in hidden sight from us before we even destroyed him. Kiki had the suspicions about he said to us, and yet Harry completely dismissed the suspicions. If my former teammates talks about the sudden burn of the branding scars, Harry is in for the I told you so from Kiki. I did everything I could to help Theo resist the pain'. Verna thought to herself.

Triannica walks in the room as she glares at Verna. "You know what that pain was about wasn't it". Triannica said to Verna as she is furious.

Verna looks up at Triannica as she glares back at her. "Yes, Xolimercia is Xolicernic and Lyric's daughter. She has the same ability as her father give the branding scars on to people". Verna said to Triannica.

Triannica frowns as she sends some dark powers on her. "You must have helped that little boy to resist it for a lot longer than Xolimercia thought it would be wasn't it". Triannica said to Verna.

Verna is feeling the dark pain getting to her. "So what if I did you ugly hag"? Verna asks Triannica. She is trying to resist it.

Triannica frowns as she turns up the power. "You will be punished for that purple ranger". Triannica said to Verna.

Verna is starting to feel the increase of the power on her. She is trying to hold off from screaming. 'Kiki, it is time for you to reconnect to the ranger power and as the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers'. Verna telepathically said to Kiki. She passed out as she lands on the floor of her cell.

Triannica frowns as she sees Verna passing out on the floor. "One of these days purple ranger, you will give me what I want". Triannica said to Verna as she leaves the room.

All the sudden, a spirit of Verna comes out from her physical body. Verna gained the ability to go into spirit form from Phoenixous and Zisko after she and Mari defeated one of Zophicles general's years ago. She can go into spirit form, but she has a time limit on it. She notice a strange portal opening up above her physical body. 'I wonder where this portal will take me'. The Spirit of Verna said to herself as she goes through it. The portal closes up as it takes her to another dimension of Earth.

That night, at the Benson residence, Cliff sighs as he looks at the calendar. He notices the next day circled as he knows what day it is. "Why is it so bittersweet every year"? Cliff said to himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Cliff and another teenage girl are in a house on the coast. The girl looked completely miserable as she is upset. Cliff frowns as he glares at his mom. "Get away from her mom", Cliff yells at his mother._

 _The mother glares at Cliff as she s_ macks him in the face. "No, she is coming with me". The woman said to Cliff.

Cliff lands on the floor as the young girl is getting scared. The woman grabs her as she takes her away. "I don't want to get another one again". The girl said to the woman.

The woman frowns as she glares at the girl. "You don't have much of a choice Casey". The woman said to the girl named Casey.

Cliff frowns as he watches his mom taking Casey away. "Casey", Cliff yells out to her. He has tears going down his face. He knows where his mom is taking Casey to a tattoo parlor _. 'Why is it that she is being tattooed like that instead of me? I am the older child'. Cliff thought to himself._

 _Hours later, Casey returns as she is in a lot of pain. Cliff went to her as he notices a bandage on her back of her legs. "What was it this time"? Cliff asks Casey._

 _Casey sighs as she looks at Cliff. "Music symbols, I don't know why Aunt Tina is obsessed with Power Ranger team symbols from the past. It doesn't make sense to me". Casey said to Cliff._

 _Cliff sighs as he looks at Casey. "I don't get it either Casey". Cliff said to Casey as they are huddled together._

 _A few days later, they are in a locked basement at a house in Paris. All the sudden, the two young teenagers hear strange sounds like someone is busting in like someone is raiding the house. The people busting in the house spoke heavy French language._ " _ **What is the meaning of this"?**_ _Tina yells at them as she didn't expect anyone from the states to find her here._

" _ **Tina what's going on here? Why are the police here"?**_ _Aunt Alice said to Tina. She is playing the role of someone who appears that doesn't know what is going on. She actually knows that she is the one that revealed everything to the police just before they left the states._

" _ **Tina McCoy and Alice McCoy, you are both under arrest for kidnapping, forgery, child abuse, child neglect, and endangering the welfare of a child".**_ _An unknown male voice said to them._

 _Tina frowns as she realizes that she and her aunt has been caught. "WHAT HOW COULD THIS BE? HOW DARE ALL OF YOU FOUND US SO QUICKLY? SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH DANIEL WALKER". Tina yells at them._

 _Aunt Alice frowns as she glares at Tina. "I told the authorities back in the states in secret what you have done to my former beloved neighbor. I even told them what you have done to Clifford and especially to Casey". Aunt Alice said to Tina._

 _Tina frowns as she turns to Alice. "YOU WHAT", Tina yells at Aunt Alice. She is about to hit her when the police officer stops her and cuffs her._

 _The unknown man frowns as he learns about Clifford and Casey. "Where are they"? The unknown man asks them._

" _In the basement", Aunt Alice said to them as she points towards the door. As Tina and Aunt Alice are arrested and taken out of the house._

 _Cliff is holding Casey close as they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. It is not long the police and the unknown man spots the young people. The officers are stunned that Casey has tattoos all over her body. The unknown man recognizes them as ranger team symbols. As they got rescued, they are taken back to the states._

 _Almost a year later, Cliff and Casey are at the group home in Baylorville. They attended the trial that convicted both Tina and Aunt Alice. They are happy as they watched them getting convicted. On this particular day, a social worker is there with potential adoptive parents. As they looking for a child or two to adopt, they are looking at Cliff and Casey first._

" _Cliff and Casey are related and wishes to be together. Casey suffered the most abuse by hands of Tina McCoy, but Cliff wasn't abused that badly". The social worker said to them._

 _The man and the woman look at each other. They do feel bad for the young teenagers. The mother looks at Casey the most as she wondering what kind of abuse was that she gotten more. "What kind of abuse"? The woman asks the social worker._

 _The social worker looks at them. "All of it was physical abuse. Casey was often gotten tattoos while Cliff never gotten tattoos". The social worker said to them._

 _The parents frown as they look at Casey. As the both of them left the room, the parents look at other younger children for adoption._

 _A couple of days later, the same parents return as they made a decision. They decided to adopt Cliff but not Casey. "Please Casey is my cousin. I don't want to be separated from her". Cliff said to them._

 _The man and the woman look at each other. "Clifford, we can only take in one child". The man said to Cliff. The woman sighs as she wanted to take in Casey._

 _Cliff frowns as the two of them got separated on that day. "Cliff, it is always us against the world". Casey said to Cliff._

 _Cliff nods as he said his goodbye to her. "I will come back for you some day". Cliff said to Casey as he left the group home that very day with his adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Benson._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Since then, Cliff moved to Asherton. He wrote letters to Casey as the only way of communication between them. He knows that she hasn't been adopted yet. He hears the knock on his bedroom door. "Cliff, it is almost time for bed". His adoptive mom named Chelsea said to Cliff. She walks in the room.

Cliff looks at Chelsea as he nods to her. "Ok mom", Cliff said to Chelsea as he got into bed. He knows what tomorrow is.

Chelsea sighs as Cliff as she knows what's bothering him. "You miss Casey don't you". Chelsea said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at Chelsea. "Yeah why you and dad couldn't adopt her too". Cliff said to Chelsea.

Chelsea sighs as she looks at Cliff. "I know those tattoos were placed on her by orders of your mom. Your dad didn't want a highly damaged teenager. I don't know what those symbols mean Cliff, but she does deserve to have loving parents too". Chelsea said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at Chelsea. "Its just not fair though mom. She is still there at that group home in Baylorville". Cliff said to Chelsea.

Chelsea sighs as she looks at Cliff. "I know it's not Cliff. I will try to talk to your father about it. Good night", Chelsea said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he watches a helmet leaving his room. Cliff turns off the light as he goes to sleep. He does not know that a bad dream is waiting for him.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Cliff is in a dark and desolate place as he is by himself. He is walking around as he is trying to find someone to help. "Guys hello", Cliff said out loud to see if anyone else is around._

 _Cliff frowns as no one else is around and hears him. "Casey and I always said it was us against the world. However now it is me against the world". Cliff said to himself._

 _All the sudden, strange zombie like monsters appears as they are launching its attack on Cliff. Cliff frowns as he realizes where he is. "Oh man, this is the kind of dream that Hawke, Whitney, and Macy gotten". Cliff said to himself. He charges in to the fight alone._

 _As Cliff is kicking and punching at the zombies, it feels like more and more of them are appearing in front of him._ " _ **You are alone to fight all alone. You will never win".**_ _The zombies said to Cliff._

 _Cliff frowns as he is trying to defeat them on his own. As he is being manhandled by the strange zombies, Cliff is thrown to the ground. He lands very hard as he really needs help._

 _All the sudden, blasts of music lands on the zombies as a special musical light shines on Cliff. Spirits of a Music Guardian, Music Knight, and a Music Fairy appears as they are being lead by an elder of some sorts. Plus two ghostly spirits also appears to Cliff as well. The two ghostly spirits are both females._ " _ **Fighting evil by yourself is not the best idea Clifford".**_ _The first woman said to Cliff._

" _ **Although, you are not the first ranger to make that mistake in the beginning as rangers either".**_ _The second woman said to Cliff._

 _Cliff nods as he looks down on himself. "It has always been me and my cousin Casey against the world. My new teammates doesn't know about our past especially Mrs. Walker. Plus I doubt that Mrs. Walker will have anything to do with me once she knows who I am really related to". Cliff said to them._

 _The elder looks at Cliff as she shakes her head._ " _ **She will have everything to do with you, Clifford. You were a victim of your mother's just as she is. Once you tell them about your dark past, your teammates will be supportive. The more that you fight against evil alone, the more difficult it will be to find the treasure of Music Force and Next Generation. This was the only team that had a second team of rangers with the powers of Musicola".**_ _The elder said to Cliff._

 _Cliff nods as he is starting to understand. "I guess I get it know. Everything that happened back then is hard. No one wants to adopt Casey because of the tattoos that my mom ordered to do for her. She is even more alone than me". Cliff said to them._

 _The elder looks at Cliff as she does feel bad for him._ " _ **She will learn the same lesson about fighting against evil alone as well Clifford. Once her teammates learn about her past, they including her mentor will learn about her past as well".**_ _The elder said to Cliff._

 _Cliff looks at the elder as he is putting two and two together. "Are you saying that Casey is a ranger as well"? Cliff asks the elder._

 _The elder nods as she looks at Cliff. "_ _ **Yes Casey is a ranger as well. Ask Kiki or Rory about the Power Ranger Tree and she will explain it to you".**_ _The elder said to Cliff as they vanish from the dream._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Cliff wakes up as he has a cold sweat building up. He looks around in his bed room as it is still the middle of the night. 'If Casey is a ranger, where is her team? Plus I know who Rory is, but who is Kiki though'? Cliff thought to himself as he has to ask him at school.

That morning the teens are meeting up as they notice Cliff coming in as he is disheveled. He knows what today is as it is a bittersweet day. "What's wrong you didn't get enough manly sleep"? Jasper asks Cliff.

Velvet gives Jasper a look as she shakes her head. "Umm Jasper, that wasn't very nice to say". Velvet said to Jasper.

Jasper looks at Velvet as he notice other things. "Come on Little V, the main jock of the group looks like he slept on his head mixed with a frowny face". Jasper said to them.

Finn looks at Jasper as he shakes his head. "Is everything alright Cliff"? Finn asks Cliff. He is wondering what's really going on though.

Cliff sighs as he looks at them. "Sorry guys, today is just a bittersweet day". Cliff said to them. He takes off for class leaving them in shock.

Everyone looks at each other as this is not normal for Cliff. "Wasn't something that I said"? Jasper asks them.

Everyone looks at Jasper as they roll their eyes. "Calling our on how he looked wasn't the best idea, Jasper". Tobey said to them.

Hawke nods as she agrees with Tobey. "Yeah plus if I have to guess, he gotten the same wacked out dream that Whitney, Macy, and I had. He hasn't even told us about that except that today is a bittersweet day". Hawke said to them as she is annoyed with Jasper.

Whitney nods as she agrees with Hawke. "Yeah it is obvious that today is going to be hard". Whitney said to them.

Macy gives Jasper a look as well. "Yeah I am giving him the space until he is ready to talk". Macy said to them.

Velvet nods as she gives Jasper a look. "I suggest that you apologize to Cliff". Velvet said to Jasper. The group hears the bell rings as they went to class. They leave Jasper behind as he thinks about what he has done.

Later on in class, Mr. McKellen notices Cliff is not paying as much attention to lesson like he normally does. Plus something is on Jasper's mind as well. 'It looks like the guys on the team needs some advice'. Rory thought to himself.

As the bell rings to dismiss class, Rory looks at Cliff. The students leave class. "Cliff can you stay after class"? Rory asks Cliff. Cliff sighs as he watches his fellow classmates including Jasper leaving class.

"Sure Mr. McKellen", Cliff said to Rory as everyone leaves the room.

Rory gives Cliff a look as Azalea is not here to talk to him. "Does today bring back old memories Cliff"? Rory asks Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah it is a bittersweet day to me. It is the day that my cousin and I were rescued from an abusive situation. However a year later, I was separated from her and I haven't been able to see her since. We always said it was us against the world. But now I am alone to face it and she is at a group home in Baylorville. The only contact I got from her is through letters though. I haven't told the others about my past especially what my mom did to my cousin". Cliff said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he looks at Cliff. "What did she do to you and your cousin"? Rory asks Cliff. He is wondering more about it.

Cliff sighs as he looks at Rory. "She abused my cousin and me. However my cousin got it worse because she knows who her birth father is. She said that it should have been her to be with him not her sister". Cliff said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he learns about it. "Who is the birth father? Do you remember his name by any chance"? Rory asks Cliff.

Cliff sighs as he looks at Rory. "I remember my mom talking about him all the time growing up. The name is Daniel Walker". Cliff said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as he knows that name very well. "What was your mom's name though"? Rory asks Cliff. He is secretly hoping that he doesn't hear a particular name.

Cliff sighs as he looks at Rory. "Her name is Tina McCoy. She is my biological mother. I do not want Mrs. Walker to hate me because I am her son". Cliff said to Rory.

Rory frowns as he sees the fear in his eyes. "I assure you that she will not hate you, Cliff. You should talk to her about it". Rory said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he is getting nervous about it. "Ok, Mr. McKellen, do you know anyone with the name Kiki by any chance"? Cliff asks Rory.

Rory looks at Cliff as he is surprised that he knows about that name. "Where did you hear that name"? Rory asks Cliff.

Cliff is surprised that Rory knows that name. "In a dream, an elder told me to ask you or Kiki about the Power Ranger Tree. I am suspecting that my cousin is a ranger". Cliff said to Rory.

Rory is stunned as the bell is going to ring soon. "You must keep that name to yourself for right now. None of the others on the team should know about it for right now". Rory said to Cliff.

Cliff is stunned as he is a bit confused though. "Why though what's going on"? Cliff asks Rory.

Rory gives a look to Cliff as he shakes his head to him. "This is something that Mrs. Walker should tell all of you together". Rory said to Cliff as he writes up a hall pass for Cliff. "I do not want you to be late for class". Rory said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he has the slip in his hands. He gets to the next class just barely of the bell rings. 'Does Rory know something that he doesn't want me to know yet'? Cliff thought to himself.

Later on that day, Rory went to Azalea's classroom as he has some news. "Azalea, I need to talk you now". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as it is her free period right now. "Rory what's wrong? You look you were in a huge rush". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory looks at Azalea as he nods to her. "Cliff knows what your real first name is". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she looks at Rory. "Are you sure about this? I made it really difficult for people to find out what it is". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Azalea. "I am sure about this Azalea. Cliff gotten a dream last night. An elder told him to ask me or you about the Power Ranger Family Tree. Plus you and I both know that the only elders that called us by our real first name is Natasha Amy from Musicola". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she realizes that she does not have much time to keep hiding it from the rangers. "She died some time ago Rory. Plus it is bound to happen to reveal to them about the ranger family tree. However I doubt that any of them has ancestor though. Although there is a smile slim chance of it". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Azalea. "Yeah plus Cliff is nervous to tell you that he is related to someone. You and I both know who that person is". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns again as she knows who it is. "Tina McCoy, that witch caused a lot of pain to me. Not only she kidnapped my three babies, she had two other children who are related to her in some way. My heart broke for the girl that gotten tattooed over the years though. I should have recognized Cliff from the trial some years ago and didn't realize it". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Azalea. "Yeah Cliff must have gotten adopted some time after the trial. His cousin hasn't been adopted yet. However there is a good chance that she is biologically related to Daniel". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she glares at Rory. "So he did cheat on me after all". Azalea said to Rory. She is starting to feel her heart breaking again.

Rory shakes his head to Azalea. "Hold on Azalea, this child is older than your lost triplets. Plus it is likely that this pregnancy happened long before you and Daniel even met and becoming rangers". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Rory as he is probably right. "I suppose you are right Rory. I just never knew about it. I suppose you are going to call him about it". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Azalea. "Yeah I am going to see his team this afternoon". Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at him. The bell is about to ring again. "Alright, I need to prepare myself to see if she is really Daniel's child. I will have to write it down on my things to do". Azalea said to Rory. Rory nods as he leaves the classroom. What neither adult realizes that Velvet and Salsarama overheard the entire conversation.

Velvet is stunned as she hears about Cliff and a cousin of his being related to someone named Tina McCoy. Plus she had no idea that Mrs. Walker had triplets that were long lost. "This is getting very strange". Velvet said to herself as she heads to lunch.

Salsarama has an evil grin on her face. 'This will be very interesting to report back to Triannica". Salsarama said to herself as she has a full mind to report it to the evil lady.

After school, Cliff is by himself as he is looking at a tranquil spot at a nearby lake. He frowns as he is thinking about the day and his cousin Casey. "I still miss you more than you know Casey. I wish that are you are in a home and not in that horrible group home". Cliff said to himself.

All the sudden, a strange monster shows up as it has Douloons with it. "Awe, there is a ranger all by his lonesome". A monster said to Cliff.

Cliff quickly gets up as he is facing a mutant musician as it is playing a horrible version of the Irish river dance. "So what if I am you creep". Cliff said to the monster. He has his morphor in his hands.

The mutant musician monster glares at Cliff. "I will teach you not to mess with me. Douloons get him now". The musical said to them.

The Douloons charge in at Cliff as they are ready to fight. Cliff frowns as he punches and kicks at some of the foot soldiers. "Treasure Warriors Seek the Power". Cliff yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form. He is going into the battle without any back up.

The musician monster has smirk on its face. "This river dance will be easy for me to win". The musician monster said to Cliff as it is firing his music power at Cliff as the battle is getting started.

Back at the ship, the teens notice that Cliff is not there. Jasper sighs as the gold ranger has been avoiding him since his morning. "Did you apologize to Cliff yet Jasper"? Vel asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at Velvet as he shake his head. "No, the dude has been avoiding me all day like I am contagious or something". Jasper said to them.

The teens frown as Mrs. Walker shakes her head. All the sudden, the alarm is going off. The teens frown as Cliff is in trouble and fighting a monster by himself. "Ok now I have a reason to kick Cliff's butt for fighting that thing alone". Hawke said to them.

Mrs. Walker shakes her head to Hawke. "You should not punish him for that Hawke. He does need all you right now". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Velvet nods as she looks at them. "Ready mateys", Velvet said to them. She has a full mind to get through to Cliff.

"Aye Aye", the teens said to Velvet as they leave the ship.

Back at the battle, Cliff is still hanging in there in the battle. He is trying to get away from the horrible sound. However the monster is getting to him in more ways than one. "What's wrong good ranher, is my music getting too much for you"? The monster said to Cliff.

Cliff is getting hit even more as he grits his teeth. All the sudden, he notices the blasters firing at the musician monster. "Hey back off", Velvet yells at the monster.

The monster frowns as it got hit. The others arrive as they land some blows on it. Cliff turns as they arrive to help. "Guys boy am I glad to see you". Cliff said to them.

Whitney nods as she looks at Cliff. "We got your back Cliff". Whitney said to Cliff. She gives him the thumbs up. The monster lands on its butt by the incoming beams.

Jasper sighs as he looks at Cliff. "What were you thinking by taking on that ugly thing by yourself man"? Jasper asks Cliff.

Cliff sighs as he looks at them. "It has been me against the world for a very long time. Before that, it was my cousin and I against the world. My past is not as pretty to what you guys would think". Cliff said to them.

Finn looks at Cliff as he shakes his to him. "We all got something in our past that is not pretty. What ever it is, we will listen". Finn said to Cliff.

Macy nods as she looks at Cliff. "Yeah plus we are a part of this ranger team and family". Macy said to Cliff.

Hawke nods as she gives Cliff a look. "Yeah you know that I will listen as well". Hawke said to Cliff.

The musician monster frowns as the rest of the rangers are there for Cliff. "Why is it that you Rangers always ruin things when it is getting to the best part"? The musician monster yells at them.

Cliff frowns as Velvet nods to him. "It is because that none of us are alone when it comes to fighting evil bad guys just like you". Cliff said to the evil monster.

The Rangers nod as they charge in with their weapons drawn out. As each ranger makes a successful blown on the monster, Cliff notices his rapier is glowing in a bright gold color like he is more connected to Music Force and Music Force Next Generation. "It is time that you faced the proper music". Cliff yells at the monster as he gives the final blow on the monster.

The musician monster frowns as it gets destroyed. "This is my unplanned final farewell concert". The monster yells out loud as it gets destroyed completely.

The Rangers nod as Cliff ended the battle. "Your kind of music never deserved to be taken off". Velvet said to them. Everyone nods in agreement as they head back to the ship.

Back on the ship, Mrs. Walker looks at the teens as they all want to know about today. "Cliff, I can understand and deeply sympathize why today is a bittersweet day for you. The rangers should know about it as well". Mrs. Walker said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at the teens as they all demorph from the battle. "Well, growing up, it was me and my cousin with my mom. My dad left my mom because he was told that he wasn't my actual father. My mom abused my cousin and me for anything seemed to be off with the house or other things. My aunt had the sick idea to get my cousin tattoos of various symbols. I never knew what they mean. All she said was either they were either saintly related, special qualities, warriors from different places, dinosaurs, special keepers, musically related, legends related, a special tree, and wizards and fairies related. I tried to hold my mom off to let my cousin to hide, but she often dragged her to the car to get it done. This went on for years. We were eventually rescued in France of all places. My cousin and I were freed by the police and an unknown man. However we were brought to a group home in Baylorville, Georgia. About a year later, I got adopted by the Benson's. As for my cousin, she hasn't been adopted yet. When ever my cousin was targeted, my mom always yelled at her because her biological father should have been with her not her sister. My mom always said Daniel Walker should have been with her to make children with her to have me. I don't know if Daniel Walker is my biological father or not. Since then, I have been alone. My biological mom's name is Tina McCoy. Mrs. Walker, are you furious that I am related to her"? Cliff said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Cliff. "I had no idea that you suffered like that by the hands of your mom, Cliff". Hawke said to Cliff. She is starting to respect him more. Macy looks at Cliff as she can sympathize and relate to him about it.

"Perhaps one day you will reunite with your cousin. They shouldn't have separated you from her". Finn said to Cliff.

Jasper nods as he looks a bit somber. "Hey man, I had no idea that you were dealing with stuff like that. I am glad that you told us in complete confidence". Jasper said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at them. "Thanks you guys, I know now that I am not alone". Cliff said to them. The teens are gathering around him for the touching moment. Hawke even joined in the moment.

Mrs. Walker has a light smile on her face as she looks at them. 'Cliff reminds me of me when I was his age'. Mrs. Walker shakes her head to Cliff. "No, I am not furious with you, Cliff. I should have remembered you and your cousin Casey from the trial back then. I am more furious with your biological mother. She hurt you, your cousin, and me. What she has done is very unforgivable". Mrs. Walker said to Cliff.

Cliff has a light smile on his face as he learns that Mrs. Walker doesn't hate him for what happened. "Thanks Mrs. Walker", Cliff said to Mrs. Walker. He is wondering when to talk to her about her first name.

Meanwhile in a different dimension, another ranger battle is going on against a strange monster. The spirit of Verna frowns as there is an evil force trying to take over Earth. She notices a purple ranger in particular as she is putting up the fight. 'She shares my color but soon enough Kiki will share her color as well'. The Spirit of Verna thought to herself.

All the sudden, the monster is coming in fast with a beam at her. "Frankie watch out", a green ranger yells out loud to the purple ranger named Frankie.

The spirit of Verna frowns as she unleashes a shield to protect the purple ranger. "You shall not harm her you fugly beast". The spirit said to the monster.

The rangers are stunned as they didn't see the shield coming to protect Frankie. The shield is in a bright purple color. However it has a symbol on it that they are not familiar with. "Umm why is that shield protecting Frankie"? A gray ranger asks them.

"No clue but what's with the symbol on it"? A blue ranger asks them. She is just as confused by it.

The symbol has an angel on it. The red ranger is confused by it. "I don't know Nora". The red ranger said to them.

Frankie is stunned as the shield is protecting her. All the sudden, she sees the spirit as this is very new to her. "Who are you and why did you protect me"? Frankie asks the spirit.

The spirit of Verna looks at Frankie as she nods to her. "You are the only one to help and guide a dear friend of mine to become a ranger again. She is deeply lost caused by the emotional pain in her past. She has a special duty known as the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers". The spirit of Verna said to Frankie.

Frankie is confused as she feels a power flowing within her. She notices that the monster giving them more trouble. "I may not know who the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is, but I will do my best to guide her". Frankie said to the spirit.

As the spirit vanishes from the scene and went back through a portal that brought her to this world, the shield is gone. The monster grabs Morgana by her ranger suit. Frankie is beyond pissed as she is ready to fight. "You mess with the wrong ranger". Frankie yells at the monster as she is going at it like a momma bear on a warpath.

The monster frowns as it throws Morgana to the ground. The rangers are stunned that Frankie has it in her to fight like that. "Umm since when Frankie has the kick butt attitude"? The gray ranger asks them.

As they watched the monster getting destroyed, Frankie is feeling woozy as she suddenly demorphs back to her civilian form. "Frankie", the rangers yells out to her. They are wondering what is going on with her as they teleport back to their headquarters.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _More stuff about Cliff came out as being the biological son of Tina McCoy. Plus Verna's spirit went to a different dimension to pick a ranger named Frankie to help and guide the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. This will be part of a subplot in the arc that will be played out in the beginning of the next arc of Treasure Warriors. Plus this is the last update until January 2019._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Foundation of True Friendship_ Pink, Orange, and Silver


	8. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: The Foundation of True Friendship Pink, Orange, and Silver

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Triannica frowns as the rangers destroyed another monster. She is watching the footage as she is not pleased with thing.

" _ **My lady, I have vital information".**_ Salsarama said to Triannica. Her appears on the monitor.

Triannica turns to the monitor screen. She hopes that the information is good. "Vital information about whom", Triannica asks Salsarama.

" _ **About their mentor, it seems that she has three long long children. If we find out who they are, we can use them to lure her out".**_ Salsarama said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as it is an unusual plan. "It is very vital information Salsarama. It just a small bit of it. Keep up the work", Triannica said to Salsarama.

" _ **Yes my lady",**_ Salsarama said to Triannica as the communication ends.

Triannica nods as she gain some information about the mentor. "I wonder what other information about them I can learn about". Triannica thought to herself as she leaves the room.

That night at the Smith residence, Tobey is tossing and turning in his sleep. A bad dream is plaguing him as he is not the only one to get the bad dream.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Tobey finds himself in a strange and desolate place. It looks like nothing can live there as there is a dark chill in the air. "Hello is someone here"? Tobey asks out there. He is walking around in the spooky place as he is getting the creeps._

 _All the sudden, Finn and Jasper arrives as they are being brought into the same dream. Tobey, Jasper, you guys got brought to this dream as well". Tobey said to them._

 _Finn nods as he looks around in the spooky place. "Yeah, this place is very creepy like it is created by a master sc_ ary story teller". _Finn said to them._

 _Jasper nods as he is getting creeped out by it. "Yeah this is one place I rather not be at". Jasper said to them._

 _Tobey frowns as he looks at them. "Desolate place, spooky vibe, and deeply dark location, this is the same kind of dream that the others are getting". Tobey said to them._

" _Umm are you sure about that"? Finn asks Tobey. He just wants to be sure about it._

 _All the sudden, the strange zombies shows up like it ready to fight. "I do believe that's why. It is definitely the same kind of strange zombies in their dreams". Jasper said to them._

 _The three guys frown as they are in this position. As they start to run, the strange zombies are chasing them. They are not together as they are trying to get away from them._

" _ **They say that you are nothing but a waste of space. They are not really your friends".**_ _A strange zombie yells at Tobey as it firing beams at him._

" _ **You are just too different to be a part of our crowd".**_ _A second strange zombie yells at Jasper as it is firing beams at him._

" _ **You trust people too easy to trust and yet they easily break your trust".**_ _A third strange zombie yells at Finn as it is firing another beam at him._

 _Tobey, Jasper, and Finn gets hit as they land on the ground. They groan as they are really in trouble. "Guys what are we going to do"? Jasper asks them._

 _As the strange zombies are firing the beams at them again, a beautiful light shines on the guys. A beautiful saintly spirit, a silvery Pegasus, and a ghostly Star Descendants appears to them. Plus a being also appears as well. "Woah this is something that was in the expected pile". Jasper said to them._

" _ **The road to true friendship is a path that is not easy to undertake Jasper Sanderson. You have a different personality that not everyone will accept and understand".**_ _The saintly spirit said to Jasper._

 _The unicorn went up to Tobey as it really likes him_. " _ **The Cat's Eye Pegasus admires you deeply Tobey Smith. You are the underdog of the team as you have more to prove to the world. Just because you have talents in other areas besides athletics and academics, it doesn't make you lesser of a person"**_. The being said to Tobey.

The ghost of an ranger ancestor looks at Finn. " _ **People can take advantage of your trust and use it against you Finnegan Knox. You must know who you can truly trust and know deeply to keep a secret".**_ _The ghostly spirit of a ranger said to Finn._

" _ **The more that you don't understand the foundations of a true friendship, the more difficult it will be for the three of you to find the treasures of Underdog Squad, Elemental Saints, and Star Descendants".**_ _The mysterious being said to Tobey, Jasper, and Finn as they vanish from the dream._

 _ **End Dream**_

Tobey wakes up in a cold sweat as he looks around in his room. He sighs as he is thinking about the mysterious being told them. 'Does it really admire me'? Tobey thought to himself. He is thinking about the rest of his newly teammates. He tries to drift back to sleep as well.

That morning, Tobey is heading to school with his twin brother named Jacob. "So Tobey, why haven't been hanging out with your friends? I mean lately you have been hanging out with a middle schooler and other people like Hawke Dextra. No offense bro, she is not exactly the friendly and sociable person". Jacob said to Tobey.

Tobey looks at Jacob as the younger twin is driving. He can't tell him about being a ranger. If his parents knew what he is doing, they would have think that he is lying about it. "They are different people Jacob. Plus Hawke does have that tough exterior and kind of cool once you get to know her". Tobey said to Jacob.

Jacob has a skeptical expression on his face. "I just hope that you are right about that bro". Jacob said to Tobey.

As they pulled in to the school, Jacob and Tobey get out as they are heading in with their group of friends. Jasper notices that some of them are talking about Tobey behind his back. He frowns as he catches up to him.

"Hey Tobey", Jasper said to Tobey. He went next to him. He wants to get him out of there.

Tobey turns to Jasper as Jacob spots him. "You know my brother". Jacob said to Jasper. He is being kind of nosy about it.

Jasper gives a look at Jacob as he has a skeptical expression on his face. "Yes I know Tobey, but I don't talk about him behind his back unlike your present company". Jasper said to Jacob.

The other guys frown as they glare at Jasper. "What did you say to us? We are totally cool with Jacob and Tobey here". One of the guys said to Jasper.

"Yeah man, I suggest that you get lost and back away from them". Another guy said to Jasper.

Another guy looks at Tobey as he is not impressed with Jasper swooping in to rescue him. "Come on man, this guy is not even worth to be around you". Another guy said to Tobey.

Tobey frowns as he thinks about the dream. "Actually, I am going on with Jasper". Tobey said to them. He walks away from them including his brother as he walks with Jasper.

The group of guys are stunned as they are wondering what just happened. Jacob secretly smiles about it as he follows Tobey. "What in the world just happened"? The fourth guy asks them.

"I don't care but what I do know is that Tobey is getting a painful lesson". The fifth guy said to them. The other four nods in agreement with him as not even Jacob knows about it.

Tobey looks at Jasper as they got to their locker. "I appreciate what you did for me back there". Tobey said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at Tobey. "No problem bro, but why you are friends with dudes like that? I heard talking about you behind your back, and that's is never cool". Jasper said to Tobey.

Tobey looks at Jasper as he is stunned to learn it. "My brother and I are friends with the same people, so naturally I know them as well". Tobey said to Jasper. He kind of doesn't believe that they are talking about him behind his back.

Jasper frowns as he looks at Tobey. "No offense buddy it is kind of weak friendship reason". Jasper said to Tobey. The bell rings to go to class as it makes Tobey think about what Jasper just said.

Later on the day, Finn and Jasper are heading to the lunchroom as they are passing through a hallway. Jasper notices something up ahead as he holds Finn back. "Jasper what's going on"? Finn asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at Finn as he has a frown on his face. "The not so good friends of Tobey's are chatting it up". Jasper said to Finn.

Finn nods as he knows what it is like to be stabbed in the back by friends who are supposedly friends of his. They quietly get a sneaky peak of the talk.

"I say it is time that we teach that waste of space a lesson". The first guy said to them.

"Yeah plus we will be doing Jacob a favor by kicking his butt". The second guy said to them.

"Tobey is too pathetic and wasted space to be around those other guys especially a middle schooler of all people". The third guy said to them.

"Once we lure him to our trap, that is when we will give it to him". The fourth guy said to them.

"Yeah, we only want Jacob in this world not the wasted space brother". The fifth guy said to them. They walk away laughing as they have no idea that Finn and Jasper overheard it.

"This is really bad Jasper". Finn said to Jasper. He is getting mad as he has a frown for the normally smiling guy.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "We need to tell the others and get Mrs. W and Mr. M". Jasper said to Finn as they walk away.

After school, Tobey notices a note in his locker from Jacob to meet him close by to the football field. He looks around as he is wondering what is going on. "Jacob", Tobey said out there as he is being lured into a trap.

"Jacob is not here". The first guy said to Tobey.

"That's right, he doesn't even know that we are doing this". The second guy said to Tobey.

"We decided that you need a lesson since you walked away with that other guy". The third guy said to Tobey.

"You honestly think you are actually wanted. News flash, you are the wasted space". The fourth guy said to Tobey.

"Yeah, you should have never been around the great Jacob Smith". The fifth guy said to Tobey.

Tobey frowns as he is getting ambushed by them. He is surrounded as he can't use his morphor in this situation.

As the five guys are beating Tobey up, Tobey is trying to get away from them. However they catch up to him as they throw a sucker punch at him.

"Hey dudes, that's enough", Jasper said to them.

"Leave him alone now", Finn yells at them. They rush to defend Tobey. Tobey looks at them ad they help him up.

The guys frown as they spot Jasper and Finn arriving at the scene. Tobey is stunned as he sees them. His nose is bleeding and his eye is beginning to swell. "Oh yeah you and what army to supposedly people to stop us"? The first guy asks them.

"Yeah I don't see a teacher or the well wanted Jacob to stop us". The first guy yells at them.

"I would listen to them if I were you". A woman said to them. She has a pink cladded outfit as she is not pleased to see this happening.

Finn and Jasper are surprised to see the woman appearing. Plus Velvet and the others arrive as Hawke is angry. "What have you done to him"? Macy asks them.

Jacob frowns as he sees his own friends hurting his brother. He notices two other girls holding Macy back. "I won't go in there just yet". Hawke said to Macy.

"The only place you five are going is to the principal's office now". Mrs. Walker said to them as she has the principal with her.

The five guys are stunned as they are busted. As they are being taken away to the principal's office, Jacob frowns as he also sees their true colors. "You guys really defended him like that". Jacob said to Finn and Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at Jacob. "It is what a good person and friend does dude". Jasper said to them.

Jacob nods as he looks at them. "Yeah just be great friends with my brother alright". Jacob said to them as he went back inside.

The teens gather around Tobey as Finn and Jasper are supporting him. "Are you alright Tobey"? Cliff asks Tobey.

Tobey nods as he looks at them. "I will be fine, but what I don't get is who you are though"? Tobey asks the woman.

The woman nods as she spots Mrs. Walker. "I am an old friend of your mentor. My name is Kara Manning". Kara said to them.

Mrs. Walker looks at Kara as she nods to her. "That's correct, we need to talk at the ship". Mrs. Walker said to Kara. Everyone teleports away to the ship.

On the ship, Kara is surprised by the headquarters. "I haven't seen a headquarters like this since the Underdog Squad Headquarters that I read about with Will". Kara said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused. "Wait how do you know each other"? Finn asks Kara.

"Yeah no offense but Mrs. W hasn't really talked about her old teammates much". Jasper said to Kara.

Kara looks at them as she gets the go ahead from Mrs. Walker. "I was the Neo Defender Pink Ranger and the leader of the tough girl squad. Making friends with the others wasn't easy. We all had different personalities that clashed. At the same time, we fit in with a misfit puzzle. Plus it looks like you guys need to know what true friendship is really about". Kara said to them.

The teens nod as they can see where Kara is coming from. Tobey sighs as he has some bandages from the ambush. "My parents taunt and scold me at home saying that I am nothing special unlike my twin brother Jacob. Plus I thought the guys that Jacob and I hang out with are really my friends. They even said that I am a wasted space. I am not that confident guy like my brother is". Tobey said to them. He has tears in his eyes.

Kara sighs as she is reminded of Ash in a way. Plus Mrs. Walker also sees it as well. "You are not a wasted space Tobey. If Velvet and the others didn't show up to the ambush, they would have let you down. However they came for you and defended you". Mrs. Walker said to Tobey.

Finn nods as he looks at them. "I have been betrayed and ambushed like you have Tobey. I had a good friend betraying me back in middle school. Even though I smile a lot, people has taken advantage of me. I smile because it sometimes help others to open up". Finn said to them.

Jasper sighs as he looks at Finn. "Speaking about opening up, I talk differently from others because I think different. Some people just don't get off from it. It is a part of who I am as a person. Most people don't really get it like it is a foreign concept to them". Jasper said to them.

Hawke sighs as she realizes that she was wrong about them. "I always thought that you three guys are too weak, too happy go lucky, and too outlandish and eccentric to be on the team. I am obviously wrong because I see that you can get angry Finn, you can open up to us Tobey, and I can see that you are being your true self Jasper. I hope you guys can forgive". Hawke said to them like she is apologizing to them.

Tobey, Finn, and Jasper nod as they look at Hawke. "I accept your apology Hawke. You are the resident tough girl, and I give my props to you to have the no nonsense attitude". Jasper said to Hawke.

Finn looks at Hawke as he nods in agreement. "I also accept your apology as well Hawke. I will have to admit you are becoming a better person at your own pace". Finn said to Hawke.

Tobey looks at Hawke as he is last. "I do also accept your apology Hawke. I will also admit that you do have that scary demeanor. You made me nervous at first especially when Mrs. Walker told us that we all have been chosen as rangers. However you are one the strongest people on the team next to Velvet, Whitney, and Macy". Tobey said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she looks at them. All the sudden, Tobey, Finn, and Jasper are feeling connected to the treasures of Underdog Squad, Elemental Saints, and Star Descendants. They are glowing in their ranger color aura around them.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at them. "The true foundation of friendship can be found in trust, loyalty, compassion, love, sincerity, courage, hope, and acceptance. It is something I want all of you to build and work on". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "Mrs. Walker is right rangers. Plus it is a huge surprise to see a the pink ranger being a guy. However, I do want to get to know you guys as well".

Velvet looks at Kara as she has some more questions about Mrs. Walker. "What was Mrs. Walker like as a teenager and a ranger"? Velvet asks Kara.

Kara looks at Velvet as she sees Maggie in her. "Well, she wasn't distant like she is now. However she is a great person just like I remembered". Kara said to them.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at them. "It looks like that they are going to attack today. All of you should head home". Mrs. Walker said to them.

The teens frown as they haven't talked to Kara yet. "I got more questions to ask her". Velvet said to Mrs. Walker. The others nod as they are excited to talk to her.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at them. "I need to talk to Kara alone. Plus take a day off from training rangers". Mrs. Walker said to them.

The teens nod as they head on out from the ship. Kara frowns as she gives the mentor a glare. "What was that about? You look like you didn't want them to ask me much questions". Kara asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker turns to Kara as she shakes her head to her. "I haven't told them much about you or the others yet. Plus how did you know that I am a mentor"? Mrs. Walker asks Kara.

Kara looks at Mrs. Walker as she gives her a look. "I met up with Daniel yesterday because one of his rangers needed advice. He is also a ranger mentor. He called Rory because he felt pain the burning sensation of a branding scar being made. Rory is the one that told him that you are a mentor that you were supposed to tell him yourself". Kara said to Mrs. Walker as she is getting angry at her.

Mrs. Walker is stunned that Rory told him without her knowledge. "That is information that can't be told over the phone, text, email, telegraphed, and smoke signals, Kara. I haven't found the right moment to tell you guys about it". Mrs. Walker said to Kara.

Kara sighs as she can see her reasoning why. "I totally get your reasoning behind it, but this is not you. This is even worse from when you were withdrawing yourself from us". Kara said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker gives Kara a look. She has tears building in her eyes. "Being tortured by heinous villains and heart shattering moves done by that witch is two completely different things Kara". Mrs. Walker said to Kara. Tears are about to fall down her face.

Kara looks at the tears falling down the mentors face. "I get that they are two different things. You fell for those lies and deception by that witch. I get that you were grieving for your dad. However when you left Aurora Cove, you were still in the grieving process. I am here to get you back to the woman that I know deeply. I am not going back to Will until I see that Kiki style smile". Kara said to Mrs. Walker as she calls her by her actual first name.

Azalea sighs as she looks at Kara. "You and Verna were the two that always kicked some sense into me when I was in a bad spot. It is long over due". Azalea said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Azalea. "That's the truth, so how long you have been going by Azalea though? It is more dignified". Kara asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Kara as she shrugs to her. "Ever since I moved to Asherton, I realized that going by Kiki will not be very professional. Plus it also made the tracking me down will be harder for you guys". Azalea said to Kara.

Kara gives a look to Azalea as it makes a lot of sense. "That make sense to me, however when are you letting then Rangers in on the first name"? Kara asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Kara as she shrugs to her. "I am not sure when though. What do you think about my team? You have already seen Daniel's team". Azalea asks Kara.

Kara looks at Azalea as the topic has changed. "Your team is definitely something. I thought that Maggie is the only middle school aged ranger, but she and Velvet are around the same age. Plus I never thought I would see the day that there is a male pink ranger. It will catch Daniel's team off guard. Jasper reminds me of you when you were his age. Hawke reminds me of myself. Plus Macy reminds me of Verna. Whitney is a mixture Liz and Mari. Tobey reminds me of Will a lot. Finn reminds me of Harry. Cliff reminds me of Aiden, Daniel, and Ash". Kara said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she can see that as well. "Yeah so Manning, you and Will got together". Azalea said to Kara. She has a skeptical expression on her face.

Kara nods as she blushes to Azalea. "Yeah Will surprised me greatly in college. He transformed himself that I never thought possible. Plus he told me that he had a secret crush on me in high school". Kara said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Kara as she can see that love is with her. "I am glad that you have found happiness, Kara". Azalea said to Kara.

Kara gives a look to Azalea as she shakes her head to her. "Happiness needs to be brought back to you Azalea. Although when I saw Daniel, he looked unhappy like he was existing in life. He talked about you and only you. Plus he hasn't been seeing anyone else in years. If I have to guess, he remained faithful to you. If you ask me, that is saying a lot". Kara said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Kara as she looks down on herself. "I can't believe that he never found anyone else and sent actual divorce papers to me via his lawyer in all this time. He is probably a single dad by now". Azalea said to Kara.

Kara sighs as she gives Azalea a look. "You are being so stubborn to listen about Daniel. Listen, he really loves you. Plus he also felt that pain of a ranger in distress. That pain was a branding scar being made. Rory said that you also felt that pain as well. Either you and Daniel had child together knew about it but something happened to the baby or Daniel never knew about the pregnancy and something bad happened to the baby"? Kara asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Kara as she sighs to her. "Daniel never knew that I was pregnant. I got the news just before my dad died. I was going to tell him on Thanksgiving Day. However I gotten those letters and the fake papers. It was so much heart break and deceit that I packed up everything and moved away. It was in Asherton that I learned that those signatures were faked and me being still legally married. I never bothered to go through an actual divorce. I welcomed triplets into the world, two girls and a boy. However shortly after their third birthday, they were taken from me. It turned out that witch falsified bad information about me to Child Protection Services and got adopted away. I had to prove that I wasn't the kind of person that they had me to believe. I worked as a receptionist at a law firm, and he defended me so well. It turned out that my former neighbor had a role in it as well and listened to the witch as well. It was proven that signatures were faked and all of that drama. The courts ruled that the adoptions were illegal, and they had to bring my children back. I haven't seen my babies in 10 years. Liberty, Jason, and Danielle, they are still my world. That witch never told me where she placed them". Azalea said to Kara. She has more tears falling down her face.

Kara is stunned as she never knew about it. "Oh Kiki, all that pain that you experienced in the last 13 years. I don't know how you did it". Kara said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Kara. "I put myself into school, work, and existing in the world Kara. It was the most miserable time of my life, and it still is pretty miserable. When Rory found me before the first day of school, he is the one that convinced me to email all of you". Azalea said to Kara.

Kara nods as she looks at Azalea. "I am glad that Rory talked you into emailing us. It blew Will and me away that you contacted us". Kara said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Kara. "Thank you Kara", Azalea said to Kara. She has a genuine faint smile on her face.

Kara nods as she looks at Azalea. "Your welcome, umm Kiki, about the burning pain that you, Daniel, Casey, Maggie, and Velvet felt, did it felt like it was a branding scar being formed"? Kara asks Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she looks at Kara. "Yes it was Kara. I am starting to suspect that the person that did it has some kind of high connections to Xolicernic. Plus if I am right about this, I am not going to gloat about this to Harry". Azalea said to Kara. Kara nods as she has the same feeling.

Meanwhile in a different dimension of Earth, Francesca 'Frankie' Donaldson is sleeping in her room. The room is not an ordinary bedroom as it has some work stations, computers, other gadgets, and blue prints. The young teenager is tossing and turning in her sleep as the dream may or may not be a beautiful one.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Francesca is in a strange place like she is in an universe filled with various spirits of different beings. She is in awe of the majestic space. "What, what is this place"? Francesca asks out there as she has no idea why she is here._

 _Francesca notices various spirits flying around her. She notices two spirits in particular as one of them is an eccentric young girl while the other one is teenage girl. The young girl is in a bright orange spiritual aura while the other girl is in a bright pink spiritual aura._

" _ **Kit and Sabella, it is time for the two of you to be reborn as mainlanders".**_ _A mysterious being said to them._

 _Francesca turns as she spots the two spirits named Kit and Sabella as they are being summoned. "Hold on how can a person be reborn? Plus what is a mainlander"? Francesca asks herself as she has no idea what is a mainlander._

 _All the sudden, a special veil is opening up to Kit and Sabella. Francesca is in awe as it shows a town on the other side of the veil. She is quickly following the spirit of Kit as she finds herself in a town called Middleton. The Spirit of Kit is searching all over town as she is trying to find the right woman._

 _Francesca is confused as she is wondering why she is brought here. "This place looks different. It is nothing like Milky Way". Francesca said to herself. She continues to follow the spirit of Kit._

 _As the Spirit of Kit picks a woman, Francesca notices that the woman is married to her husband. The two of them have been struggling to get pregnant. "We will have our special miracle child, Sandra". The man said to the woman named Sandra._

 _Sandra sighs as she looks at her husband. "I know Dominic. I want a child that will be beloved by all, with a strong spirit, filled with courage, powerful sense of justice, and the just right amount of wit and charm". Sandra said to the husband named Dominic._

 _Francesca looks at them as something that Sandra said got to her. "She has some ideas on what kind of child she wants. It didn't matter if it is a boy or a girl". Francesca said to herself._

 _All the sudden, the scene changes as nine months had passed. Sandra just delivered a beautiful baby girl. Dominic is over joyed by the birth of their daughter. "She is our angel, Dominic". Sandra said to Dominic._

 _Dominic nods as he looks at Sandra. "I have to agree with you honey. She is our little Kiki". Dominic said to Sandra._

 _Sandra looks at Dominic as she thinks about it. "Kiki Azalea Lawrence, I like it". Sandra said to Dominic. Francesca is in awe by the birth. She is wondering if the dream will be as vivid._

 _As the years goes by, Francesca notices the girl named Kiki in her early preteen age. She appears to be around 11 years old. She is in Angel Grove as she moved to the town some time ago._

 _All the sudden, Francesca hears a battle going on as she rushes to check it out. She sees a group of rangers fighting strange foot soldiers and a monster. It appears that the monster is getting the better of them. She spots young Kiki as she wants to jump in to help them. "No way, is she going in there to help them"? Francesca asks herself._

 _From the moment young Kiki jumped in the battle without any hesitation, Francesca is in shock to see a young girl that brave and full of courage. "Leave them alone you bully". Kiki said to the monster._

 _The rangers are equally in shock that a young civilian helped them out in a way that she did. "She is is just a little kid". A yellow ranger said to them as the voice belongs to a guy._

" _She is brave I will give you that". A green ranger said to them._

" _I happen to be 11 years old not a little kid thank you very much". Young Kiki said to them. She has a spunky attitude._

 _As she is fighting the foot soldiers, it even impressed the rangers._

" _She could possibly become a ranger some day". A navy ranger said to them._

 _The monster is not thrilled that a kid is helping them. "You will pay for that you little brat". The monster said to young Kiki._

 _A purple ranger frowns as she protects her as the team finishes it off. "Not today", the red ranger said to the monster. The monster gets defeated as it was the first time that she helped a team of rangers._

 _As some time passed again, Francesca frowns as it looks like an intense final battle is going on. Plus there are multiple locations including a town called Aurora Cove. There are a lot more of the same foot soldiers from the previous scene. She spots young Kiki as she sees a morphor in her hands. The device is an orange color. "Is she is what I think is about to do"? Francesca asks herself._

" _ **Neo Defenders Execute the Power",**_ _young Kiki yells out loud as she morphs into the orange ranger for the first time in her life._

 _Francesca is in awe that an orange ranger is born and ready to fight. "She appears younger than Kathy and became a ranger at that young of an age". Francesca said to herself as she is blown away by it._

 _All the sudden the dream is starting to end, Francesca is being pulled away from the location as she is trying to figure out why she is being shown it. "Wait, I want to see more". Francesca said out loud as there is a flash of light._

 _ **End Dream**_

 _Francesca wakes up as she finds herself on a side bed mattress that has been cleverly built in case of rolling off from bed caused by a bad dream. "Why was I being shown all of it"? Francesca asks herself as she wipes the cold sweat from her forehead. She tries to drift off back to sleep._

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _I decided to a filler chapter with this one. Plus Azalea got reunited with Kara as she is the first one to knock some sense into her. However there are things that hasn't been revealed to them. Plus the next chapter will has some ties to Power Rangers Cyber Force_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Jasper's First Special Mission_


	9. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: Jasper's First Special Mission.

At the Sanderson residence, Jasper is in his room as he is getting ready for bed. He was thinking about the day and the events that happened today. 'Poor Tobey, he really doesn't have it easy as a piece of cake in life. His friends treated him like crap and yet they beat him up. Plus his parents doesn't treat him well either because of his strong talents are in life. That is just out of wack. Plus Finn even had an old friend betraying him like that. It makes me wonder if people will change or will Tobey and Finn will forgive and forget'. Jasper thought to himself. He turns off the light as he drifts off to sleep.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Jasper is in a house somewhere like it appears to have a nice family living there. He notices a mother and a father with two children a boy and a girl. The boy is the eldest child in the family while the girl is the baby in the family. "Ok there is a normal family here, but what exactly is going on here"? Jasper asks himself._

" _ **Not everything is what it seems to be Jasper".**_ _A mysterious male voice said to Jasper._

 _It catches Jasper very off guard like it spooks him like a ghost or a monster in a Halloween movie. Jasper looks at the family as it suddenly splits down the middle. The boy and the father are together while the girl and the mother are together. The boy watches the movers loading up things as the mother and the girl left them. However the girl looks deeply miserable and sadden for some reason. The mother looks deeply furious with the boy for unknown reasons._

" _Did something happen with them or is it with the girl"? Jasper asks himself._

" _ **When a family member betrays their own family member, it leaves a deep scars especially on the both of them".**_ _The mysterious voice said to Jasper._

 _Jasper is even more confused as the scene changes. It looks like a few years has passed as he notices another girl around the boy's age. As she is being pranked in front of everyone, the boy defends her and he punches one of his own friends for doing that. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER"? The boy yells at them._

" _What changed in you man? You always pranked people and you didn't spare your own sister". The friend asks the boy._

 _The boy frowns as an incident is brought up. "I got shown what a big brother is by better people. We are no longer friends". The boy said to them._

 _The girl punches another guy for it as well. The students are stunned as she pulled it off like that. "Pranking on someone is one thing, but pranking someone who is also a cancer survivor is one of those people that shouldn't be pranked at all". The girl said to them._

 _Jasper is in awe that the boy has changed for the better. "Wow, the guy really admit that he is not longer friends with them". Jasper said to himself._

" _ **He truly changed for the better. However it doesn't mean that his life is filled with happiness even though his sister is not there to see what happened next".**_ _The mysterious voice said to Jasper._

 _Jasper is confused and perplexed about it. As the scene changes on him again, it looks like some time has passed again. However this time, it is at a hospital as the girl is in hospice care. The boy is sadden to see her in that condition. "I am sorry that I never told you about my cancer returning. I wasn't allowed to see you or talk to you as well. My dad never saw that we are deeply in love like my mom did. He left to be with his second family". The girl said to the boy as she is bitter about it._

 _The boy sighs as he knew that her dad was a jerk. "Your dad never understood that I defended you from those jerks at school. I really missed you. I am not ready to say goodbye to you forever". The guy said to the girl as he is deeply upset._

 _The girl nods as she looks at the boy. "I want you to be happy. I want you to move on from me. Promise me that you will tell your sister about me and what you did for me at school. I will love you and watch over you". The girl said to the boy._

 _The boy nods as he has tears in his eyes. "I promise. I will never forget you always". The boy said to the girl. He kisses her on the hand as his tears reaches to her hand._

" _I love you", the girl said to the boy as she drifts off and passes away. The boy is upset and devastated by her death._

 _Jasper is stunned as he watches the boy seeing her death like that. "Oh man, it must be difficult for him to move on like that". Jasper said to himself._

 _The scene changes again as it brings him to two siblings who doesn't see eye to eye as they are on the same ranger team. Jasper notices the boy and the girl from the beginning of the dream as they appear to be 16 and 13 years old respectively. The boy is in a blue cladded outfit while the girl is in a gold cladded outfit._ " _ **You are the only one that can guide them towards forgiveness. The boy is trying to get the girl to see that he has fully changed. He does fully regret about the things he has done, but the girl always brings it up on him. The girl does know that the boy has saved a life and risked his own life in the process. However she doesn't know how much the special girl effected him. Your mission is to head towards the town of Cyber Force and teach the Blue and Gold Rangers about forgiveness. Once the forgiveness has been found to them, your ability to healing will be born".**_ _The mysterious voice said to Jasper._

 _Jasper turns as he sees a spirit of a being appears to him. He notices that a group of ghostly rangers with their saints around him as well. "Who are you"? Jasper asks the spirit._

" _ **My name is Jesse. Your mentor will tell you more about me".**_ _The spirit named Jesse said to Jasper as the dream ends as there is a flashing light._

 _ **End Dream**_

Jasper finds himself on a bed in the med bay at the ship. He has cold sweat on his forehead. "Are you alright Jasper"? Mrs. Walker asks Jasper.

Jasper nods as he is a bit perplexed. "Yeah last thing I remembered I was at home and I went to bed. I had a strange dream as well". Jasper said to Mrs. Walker. He is deeply perplexed by the dream.

Mrs. Walker looks at Jasper as she can see it in his eyes. "Can you try explain it to me"? Mrs. Walker asks Jasper as she has a compassionate expression on her face.

Jasper nods as he is not his usual self. "Yeah I was at a home where it appeared that a happy go lucky family lives there. However it changed quickly when the family breaks up in more ways than one. It may have been through a divorce of some kind. The girl went with her mother but the boy stayed with the father. The girl was upset and deeply sadden but the mom was angry like she was glaring at the boy like he did something. However as the scene changed, the boy defended a girl from a friend to a former friend in a prank. The new girl had cancer treatment and being in remission. However as time went on again, the girl that he defending was dying of cancer as it came back. He was deeply devastated like she was his first love or something. Throughout the dream, a spirit was telling me stuff. It was perplexing to me because it sounded cryptic as well. He said that I need to go to the Cyber Force team to teach the blue and gold rangers about forgiveness. Plus he also said that I am the only one that can do this. He later on said once the blue and gold rangers forgive themselves and each other, my ability to heal will be born. He said that his name is Jesse and said that your mentor will know more. Sorry Mrs. W, walked out dreams get me even more mixed up than usual". Jasper said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker nods as she looks at Jasper. She went to grab a book from a shelf. "The person that you saw in the dream, his name is Jesse. He was the Elemental Saint Warrior of Life. Long ago, he was a cursed to live forever. The curse was placed on him by an evil being named Judariot. The curse was broken when Jesse healed a critically injured mentor and ranger named Terra. Jesse is in spirit form now. He must see that you are bonded with the Elemental Saints". Mrs. Walker said to Jasper as she hands him a book.

Jasper nods as he learns more about Jesse. "I am starting to understand it now. But what's with the dinosaur aged book"? Jasper asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker gives Jasper a look. "This book has everything you need to know about them. Once you truly read the book from front to back and back to front, I will test you everything about it". Mrs. Walker said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at the book. "I understand Mrs. Walker. Plus what about this mission to find the Cyber Force Rangers? Will Maggie be alright with it? Or will they freak out that met another team without them"? Jasper asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker looks at Jasper as she shakes her head to Jasper. "I will explain it to them that you are on a special mission. I have a feeling what ever is going on over there you will be there to help them today. I suggest to you that you leave as soon as school gets out today". Mrs. Walker said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he understands the mission. "Right and thanks Mrs. W", Jasper said to Mrs. Walker. He teleports back home.

Mrs. Walker smiles to herself as she walks back to the deck. Americo looks at Azalea as he nods to her. "I take it that Jasper is going on a special mission later on today". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at him. "Yeah, I use to go on special missions like Jasper did back in the day". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo shakes his head as he looks at Azalea. "Perhaps it is time for you to do a special mission again. You know it in your heart that a ranger team out there needs you". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she hasn't done it in a long time. " The mission to Baylorville is Jasper's mission, and I can not interfere with it by any means. Some how I got a funny feeling that it is not located on this Earth Dimension". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo nods as he knows that Azalea is right. "Perhaps it is time for you to mediate and reconnect with your ranger powers to find out what the mission is". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Prince Americo. "Here goes nothing", Azalea said to herself as she gets into her mediation position. Her eyes are closed as she clears her mind. It is not long that her special partner, the Sunstone Griffin rises with her. Plus she feels the powers of her five ranger ancestors flowing through her. " _ **My mission is to be guided on what it means to be a ranger again. At the same time, my mission is to find the one wrapped in evil manipulation and search for the true aura and spirit in the missing sister".**_ Azalea said to Prince Americo as she said in a majestic guardian angel voice.

Azalea opens her eyes once more as she looks more calm and serene from before. It is like she is on the first steps to get back to her normal self once more.

Meanwhile, in the other earthly dimension, everyone in Milky Way is sleeping and having various dreams. However there is a bad nightmare that an individual is having that no one else would ever want to dream.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Francesca is walking around a cemetery in a different town. She notices the same girl from the previous dream. "It is her and she looks a bit older since the last time I dreamt about her". Francesca said to herself. She notices a gravestone that has the name Sandra Scott Lawrence on it. 'The mother must have died some time ago'. Francesca thought to herself._

 _All the sudden, another girl appeared as they are having a heated talk about something. The girl gets provoked as she punches her in the face. "Remind me never to get her on her bad side". Francesca said to herself._

 _As things went ugly, a group of strange foot soldiers appear as she got the punched girl to get to a safe place. Francesca is in awe that the girl fought back in the same orange ranger form from before. However all the sudden, an evil being showed up once more as he captured her. "Oh no", Francesca said to herself. She chases after them but the scene changes again._

 _The new scene is very different as they are at an evil headquarters. Francesca notice the girl being restrained to a table. Plus she sees another girl there as well as she is restrained just like she is. The evil being walk towards them as he has a menacing expression on his face. "It is time that you two give me what I want. Plus it is time for you two to get my branding scar". The evil being said to them._

 _Francesca is in shock as the evil being turns on a machine. He even places strange devices on the two girls. "That's enough leave them alone". Francesca yells out to the evil being. However it fell on deaf ears as she watches them in pain. Even though the evil being didn't get what he wanted, he succeeded in giving them a branding scar. "Who is that being that tortured them anyways and why"? Francesca asks herself as she doesn't know why._

 _As the scene changes again, Francesca spots the girl with a guy as they are running from something. As it turns out to be more of the foot soldiers and even different foot soldiers, the same being from before returns. "Did you honestly think you can get away from me"? The evil being said to them._

 _Francesca frowns as she glares at him. "You will not get away with this again". Francesca said to the evil being._

 _However the evil being grabs the girl again and places her in a strange tube of some kind. "DANIEL HELP ME", the girl said to the guy named Daniel. She is knocked out in the tube as the being gets away again. The guy named Daniel couldn't stop them because he got knocked out by the evil being._

 _Francesca frowns as she watches the evil being brought the girl to another evil being. "Ahh, this is the orange ranger that has it all along. She will give it to me". The second evil being said to the first evil being._

' _First that guy brands her and now this guy has a sick interest with her as well'. Francesca said to herself._

 _The scene changes again as this time Francesca is in a different headquarters. The girl is restrained and in a different outfit. "The Powers of the Royal Trio will be mine". The evil being said to the girl. As another torturous machine is being turned on, Francesca watches the girl being effected by dark beams._

" _Please stop it, she doesn't deserve it". Francesca yells out to them. Once again, it falls on deaf ears. She has tears falling down her face as she doesn't know why it is happening._

 _All the sudden, a dragon and griffin rises together as it took over the girl like they are both there to help her. They free her together as they made a huge escape. Francesca is in awe as they both came to help. "What in the world"? Francesca asks herself._

 _The scene changes again as it shows two different teams of rangers rescuing her. It seems that she is safe and alright. However the girl is broken in more ways in one. Francesca watches the girl's team getting her back and helping her recover. "Wow, they all took a role in helping her recover like a team. They all care about her so much like a sister, friend, or even girlfriend. It is like they have become like a second family". Francesca said to herself._

" _ **The scenes that showed her deeply tortured by the two evil beings did happen to her. However it doesn't mean that these two beings were the only two that tortured her".**_ _A mysterious voice said to Francesca._

 _Francesca is trying to find the owner of the voice once more. She is being pushed out of the dream as there is a flashing light. "Wait a minute, tell me who you are". Francesca said to the voice as the dream ends._

 _ **End Dream**_

Francesca finds herself on her bed as she has glistening cold sweat on her fore head. She is really shaken up by the dream as she doesn't know what to expect. "Computer analyze the nightmare I had". Francesca said to her main computer.

" _ **Analyzing dream now",**_ a computer voice said to Francesca. A special helmet lowers on her as she closes her eyes. The dream is being put on a monitor.

Francesca opens her eyes as the dream is being shown to her. She notices the same girl from before. "Stop, computer get a facial image of the girl and do facial recognition of her to the girl in the previous dream". Francesca said to the computer.

" _ **Facial Image and Recognition in progress",**_ the computer said to Francesca. As the image of the girl is brought up to compare to the girl in the new dream.

" _ **Lady Francesca, the girl in both dreams are the same girl just looks older from the two dreams".**_ The computer said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she expected it as much. "Computer get a facial image of the two evil beings that tortured her and save them". Francesca said to the computer.

The two facial images of the evil beings are done. " _ **I have got a lock of their facial image of them and they are currently saved for future analysis".**_ The computer said to Francesca.

Francesca sighs as she looks at the computer. "Thanks computer and lights out". Francesca said to the computer.

" _ **Bedroom lights are turned off Lady Francesca",**_ the computer said to Francesca as the room is dark once more.

Francesca sighs as she lays her head back down on the pillow. 'Who are those beings anyways? I got a bad feeling that there is even more that I don't know about'. Francesca thought to herself as she tries to sleep once more.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Yeah this chapter is mostly a Jasper and Mrs. Walker chapter. It has some ties to the upcoming end of the arc special for Cyber Force. Plus how will the others react to the mission that Jasper completed?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Different Kind of Red Ranger Switch Part 1_


	10. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: A Different Kind of Red Ranger Switch Part 1

In the other dimension, Frankie sighs as she is getting ready for bed. She has told her right hand person Judith that she is going to bed early since she hasn't been sleeping well in the last few nights and she was in charge of getting the younger siblings to bed. She is in her room as she finished the bedtime routine. She pulls up the covers as the smell of lavender and vanilla is in the room to help her sleep. 'Ok bad nightmares, I have avoided scenes for an hour, drink a cup of hot chamomile tea with some honey to sweetened it, and I have the room smelling like lavender and vanilla. I should be able to sleep well without the shenanigans of a bad nightmare'. Francesca thought to herself as she is ready to drift off to sleep.

Francesca appears to be sleeping peacefully. However she starts to toss and turn again once more. "Not again", Francesca mumbles to herself as she being dragged into another bad dream.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Francesca frowns as she is at a rock quarry of some kind. She looks around as she sees all sorts of different kinds of foot soldiers. Each one looks different from the others like they were from eight different teams. She looks up as she sees one of the evil beings that kidnapped a girl. "Oh no why does it have to be him again"? Francesca asks herself as she has a sinking feeling that what ever he is up to is very bad._

 _All the sudden, eight groups of different kinds of Power Rangers shows up as they are ready to fight in the massive battle. Francesca is in awe by different young men and women together as they are ready to end the evil fiend once and for all. As she watched them morph into rangers, Francesca is in awe by each team with different morphing passcodes and everything._

 _As the battle is getting started, the eight teams of rangers break into smaller groups. Francesca looks at the orange ranger as she is fighting back with her own style. However the evil being glaring at them as he is waiting for the moment to unleash a trap._

 _All the sudden, the trap is triggered as a strange pyramid like structure appeared as various mechanical arms came out to capture a number of the Rangers. One of the mechanical arms came to the orange ranger as well. "Oh no", Francesca yells out loud as she runs after it._

 _The scene changes again as Francesca is inside of the pyramid at the same orb where the orange ranger is being kept. It looks desolate and creepy like it is a place to bring out your deepest darkness within a person. Plus it is also filled with the memories of when it happened and the words being said to them over and over again._

 _Francesca looks at the purple and orange Rangers. As they are trying to bust out of it, they feel a strange shock on them. However it is not the only things there to harm them. All the sudden a strange force field is on the purple ranger. Plus a strange hybrid robot appears as it looks at the orange ranger. "You two will always be a special target. No one will ever rescue you". The enemy said to them._

 _Francesca frowns as she sees them happening. The hybrid robot is attacking the orange ranger as it waits to have her in its grip. "You will give us what we want". The hybrid robot said to them._

 _The trapped rangers are trying to fight back however the robot's has them right where they want them. They unleash the darkness on them. Francesca is in horror as she wants to help them. "Stop it right now. Please you got to fight it". Francesca said to them._

 _As all hope seems to be lost, Francesca turns as she notice the other rangers in the orb. She notice two guys fighting the robots. However a crimson ranger is fighting for the orange ranger. He is getting through to her like a true love one do. The orange ranger looks at him as she feels the same way as well. Both of the trapped rangers makes a declaration of their own acceptance on how it happened as the scars are permanently held. Francesca seems to sigh in relief as the scene changes as she watched them destroy the ultimate super villain. "I hope I can wake up now". Francesca said to herself._

 _However her hopes are dashed as the scene changes again. This time, another unknown villain is making trouble. It is just one team of rangers that is facing him. "Finally my life long research is getting back on track". The villain said to them._

 _Francesca frowns as she notices strange incubator machines as it grabs three of the rangers to be studied according to the villain. She watches the orange ranger being manhandled as she is being placed into one like the crimson and navy rangers are. "You are just as sick just like the last villain". Francesca yells the villain._

 _As it falls on deaf ears, a battle is taking place as strange testing is going on them. The villain is getting to the other rangers in more ways than one by telling them about their own biological parents when they were held captive just like them. Francesca is shocked by what the villain said to them. "You are one deeply psychotic fiend". Francesca said to them._

 _As the battle is going on, the rangers got more help from one of the other ranger teams from the last scene. "You have the ranger gene. I must study it". The villain yells at them. The rangers frown as they freed the trapped rangers from the strange incubator machines._

 _As the battle is getting to its climax, the rangers band together as they glare at the strange doctor. "We are proud of our Ranger ancestry". The rangers said in unison. It was that very power that defeated the strange villain._

 _Francesca is in awe by a declaration like that. She watches them defeating the strange doctor as they united their powers against him once and for all. "Wow, they must have brought everyone and everything together on it". Francesca said to herself as she is still creeped out by the awful dream._

" _ **Even when her back was against the wall, she always knew how to fight back against the evils that held its grip on her. It is deeply true when it mattered the most".**_ _A mysterious voice said to Francesca._

 _Francesca turns as she is trying to find the owner of the voice. She notices some sort of outline of a person. However it is very hard to tell on its appearance. There is a flashing light as the dream ends._

 _ **Dream Ends**_

Francesca wakes up as she has a glistening cold sweat on her forehead. She nearly falls to the floor as she over the end of her bed. "Computer analyzes the nightmare and make notes of the villains in the dream". Francesca said to her computer.

" _ **Analyzing the dream now",**_ the computer said to Francesca as the same helmet from before is lowered on to her head. Francesca closes her eyes at first as the dream is being transferred. She looks on the monitors as she looks at the images of the villains.

"That first villain in the same one from the previous dreams while the second one is brand new to me. From the looks of it, it looks like it's getting really close to a final battle of some sort". Francesca said to herself. She looks at her bedroom clock as it shows 2:46 am as she sighs to herself. She wonders what she did wrong to get the awful nightmares as she tries to go back to sleep.

Back in Asherton, the teens are questioning Jasper about his mission in Baylorville. They are at the mall on a Sunday afternoon. "So what's the team from Baylorville like anyways? I mean they must be some what of a new team like us right". Velvet said to Jasper.

Jasper sighs as he is telling them about it again. "As I talked about it a few times already little V, they are a team of rangers in Baylorville. What I don't get is why Mrs. W got all emotional when I mentioned their mentor named Daniel? I am jealous that they get to call him by his first name while she is all professional like the other teachers". Jasper said to them.

Hawke nods as she looks at Jasper. She felt a strange distress in her head. "Yeah although I completely understand how you felt after getting a distress call in your head, Velvet. Plus you said it was the blue ranger that got kidnapped and turned to stone. How is he doing anyways"? Hawke asks Jasper as she learns that the blue ranger from Baylorville is a guy.

Jasper nods as she looks at Hawke. "He is fine and working his issues with his sister. They are working on their relationship for the better". Jasper said to them.

Cliff looks at Jasper as he is thinking about his cousin Casey. "Did you see Casey there thought"? Cliff asks Jasper as he hadn't got a chance to ask him about it earlier when he first came back.

Jasper nods as he wants it to be a complete surprise. "If her name is Casey McCoy, then yeah I saw her". Jasper said to Cliff.

Whitney frowns as she gives Jasper a look. "Ok Jasper, what is it that you are not telling him? It is bad enough that he only communicates with her via letters". Whitney said to Jasper.

Macy nods in agreement with Jasper. "Yeah you are holding out on something aren't you". Macy said to Jasper.

Jasper looks at them as he is wondering how to tell them. "I can't say what it is in front of the other people guys. You know how Mrs. W is on that". Jasper said to them.

The teens frown as they groan on him. "Come on man, next thing you will say is that you came across someone who looks just like Velvet". Finn said to Jasper.

Tobey nods as he sees the expression on Jasper's face. "Ok your face is telling us that you did see someone like that". Tobey said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "Yeah her name is Maggie. She doesn't have the same personality like little V does". Jasper said to them.

Velvet looks kind of down as hears about Maggie. 'How is it possible for someone who looks just like me out there? Velvet thought to herself. However she is deeply concerned about a threatening condition placed on her by a teacher at school. ' _Get your hair re-dyed before school on Monday. If you don't do it, I will personally do it myself'. A mean teacher said to Velvet._ Velvet shakes the moment out from her head.

Hawke turns to Velvet as she notices that something is wrong. "Velvet is something bothering you"? Hawke asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Hawke as she shakes her head. "Not really guys, I am going to get some air". Velvet said to them. She got up and walk away from them.

The teens look at each other as they wonder what was that about. "Umm any ideas on what that is about"? Macy asks them as she doesn't like that Velvet took off like that.

Whitney shrugs as she does not know. "I don't know Macy. She probably needs some space". Whitney said to them.

Tobey looks at them as he is thinking about the conversation. "Maybe talking about how close Maggie and her dad being the mentor on the other team bothered Velvet". Tobey said to them.

Finn nods as he thinks about it. "Although, none of us are really that close with Mrs. Walker. It is like she is keeping her distance from us for some reason". Finn said to them.

Jasper looks at them as he thinks about it. "Come to think of it, when Kara visited us at the ship, little V wanted to ask Kara more questions about Mrs. W. However Mrs. W put an end to it before it could get started". Jasper said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they plan to get something to confront their own mentor about.

Velvet sighs as she is walking aimlessly around the mall. "What does the mentor of the Cyber Force team has that we don't have in Mrs. Walker? It is hard enough to bond with her, but she is hiding something from me and the others. Plus does it have to do with what I heard but did not see". Velvet said to herself on a whisper that no one else can hear.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Velvet is walking down the hallway as she hears someone talking to Mrs. Walker. She walks up as the door is open almost half way as she spots Mrs. Walker talking to a spirit of some sort._

" _Hello Kiki", A spirit said to Mrs. Walker. She appears to the middle school teacher. She is not pleased as she gives her a look._

 _Mrs. Walker is stunned as she sees the spirit. She knows who the spirit is as she doesn't expect her to come. "Maya what are you doing here? I thought you are living in that tree in California". Mrs. Walker said to the spirit named Maya._

" _This is not you. The Kiki I knew had an eccentric personality with outlandish outfits. I don't like the way you are going towards just like me". The spirit said to Mrs. Walker as she called her by her first name._

 _Mrs. Walker frowns as the spirit brought up her first name. "How can I go back to my normal self when all the pain in the world lies with it, Maya"? Mrs. Walker asks Maya._

 _Maya sighs as she looks at Kiki. "You have been wrapped in that awful deception and heart break caused by that woman for too long Kiki. You need to know the truth from me". Maya said to Kiki._

 _Kiki turns as she gives Maya a look. "What truth that I don't really know already in the last almost 14 years in upcoming February"? Kiki asks Maya._

 _Maya frowns as she gives her a look. "It is information that will get through to you Kiki. One is your daughters is closer to you than you know. She is in the town and on your ranger team". Maya said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is stunned as she looks at Maya. It catches her very off guard as she turns to Maya. "What, are you sure about this"? Kiki asks Maya._

 _Maya nods as she looks at Kiki. "Her leaf at the tree proves it Kiki. It is almost there to you. You already know that your other daughter is already with Daniel. He hasn't fully explained to her about you". Maya said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is stunned as as she looks at Maya. "What I don't understand why she wasn't brought back to me though even though she is with her father now. I have been let down so many times over the years. It kills me that none of my children are back with me. I love them dearly". Kiki said to Maya as she is crying._

 _Maya sighs as she looks at Kiki. "Daniel fought hard just to adopt her into his care Kiki. He did not know that you were pregnant with a baby let alone triplets. The woman who caused the most pain to you even caused deep pain to him and to another ranger on his team". Maya said to Kiki._

 _Kiki is stunned as she looks at Maya. "Another ranger, is it my son the girl's only brother"? Kiki asks Maya._

 _Maya shakes her head to Kiki. "No it is someone deeply close to your gold ranger. Your son is in deep trouble Kiki. Look for the book that Verna found". Maya said to Kiki as she vanishes from the room._

 _Velvet is stunned as she heard all of it. She quickly walks down the hall. She has no idea how to process all of it._

 _ **End Flashback**_

All the sudden, Velvet bumps into someone as she lands her butt on to the floor. "Geez is today is let's bump into everyone day"? Velvet asks the person.

"I am sorry about that I guess I was more hungry than I thought". A female voice said to Velvet.

Velvet hears a female voice talking to her. It sounds a bit familiar like it is her own voice. She looks up at the girl like she is looking at her own doppelgänger. "Woah who are you"? The girls said to each other as they help each other up.

"My name is Maggie. I must say I like your hair style. It is very unique". The girl named Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet smirks to Maggie as she notice the hazel green eyes. "Thanks I am glad that some people like it. My name is Velvet by the way. Plus I like how you have the same liking to the color red like I do". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie smiles to Velvet as they went to a bench to sit and talk. "Yeah it is like we are wearing the same color but we are not in a twinies thing". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet smirks to Maggie as she can see it like that as well. "Yeah that's definitely true on that". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie looks at Velvet as she gets a funny feeling about her. "Are you feeling a bit down for some reason"? Maggie asks Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Maggie. For some unknown reason, she has a strange and funny feeling about her. "Yeah, I am a bit jealous of how close a person is towards others on a special team. Plus this is going to sound weird, but are you feeling down about something as well"? Velvet asks Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah I overheard my dad talking to my aunt Mel about things regarding my mom. I feel like he is keeping me from knowing about her considering that she is his estranged wife. He even gets distant about it on February 18th every year". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she looks at Maggie. "That's definitely on the weird and strange category Maggie. I never knew about my mom either. My dad feels down when ever I ask about her". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she thinks about it. "So we live with our dads, and they have never talked about our moms with us. When is your birthday"? Maggie asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Maggie as she is wondering where she is going with this. "It's June 13th why"? Velvet asks Maggie.

Maggie is stunned as she looks at Velvet. "Will I be a horse's aunt, June 13th is also my birthday as well". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she looks at Maggie. "This is definitely weird and strange now. We have the same birthday, and we live with our dads without a woman in the picture to complain with about our lives". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Velvet as she thinks of something else. "I bet that you don't have an old picture that has been ripped that you can't explain who else is in the picture right". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Maggie as she has that item as well. "Ok this is getting really creepy now because I have something just like that". Velvet said to Maggie as she grabs her bag as she pulls it out.

Maggie looks at Velvet as she is serious about it. She is holding her picture as they both each other the photo. "I am ready when you are". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she reveals her photo. As the two girls puts the pictures together, it does fit but a piece of the whole photo is missing. In the background, there is a house in a neighborhood. There is a woman with light brown hair but some of her face is still missing. "Oh wow, we both have the same photo". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Velvet. "There is got to be some sort of logical and legitimate reason why we have this photo torn apart like this". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Maggie as she has an idea. "Maggie, I have an idea. Let's switch places". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie looks at Velvet as it is an idea. "Switch, we may look alike but how are we going to pull it off". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Maggie as she thinks about it. "It is simple, I will re dye my hair thinking that witch from school that she has won or better yet we can get wigs for our hair. We will switch everything cell phones, pictures hand bags, and anything". Velvet said to Maggie as she sees a red device on her. "Are you a"? Velvet asks Maggie as she has her red device as well.

Maggie looks at Velvet as she is surprised by it. "Yeah my dad says that veteran rangers can mask their ranger identity a lot better than active rangers". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she is putting two and two together. "Wait you must be Maggie that Jasper told me and my team about. I had no idea that you were here today. This is going to sound like an odd question but did you feel any pain that you couldn't explain"? Velvet asks Maggie.

Maggie looks at Velvet as she also puts two and two together. "Yeah, my dad, Casey, and I felt a strange pain as well. My dad explained that when two rangers share the same ranger color, a family relation, or the same zord, they can feel someone who is in great distress. Dad found out that Casey is also my half sister from a previous relationship long before mom". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she looks at Maggie. "Ok that's really weird because Mrs. Walker and I also felt the same thing. Plus if we are both related, then that means that Casey is my half sister as well". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Velvet. "It looks like we got our reasons to switch places Velvet. Although what about school though, we will have to be in character all day". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Maggie. "Yeah plus my friends will be probably be looking for me soon as well". Velvet said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she looks at Velvet. "Let's switch clothes and stuff now. Plus my dad will freak out from the moment he sees your hair". Maggie said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Maggie. "I will call it teenage rebellion Maggie". Velvet said to Maggie.

As the two girls switch clothes and bags, Velvet makes the call to Daniel to pick her up. They notice that their morphors are glowing in a bright red color like it recognizes them as rangers. They also explained about class schedules, their teammates, and key words to say. "Ok your mission is to find out about mom and our true relation". Maggie said to Velvet as she has a multi color hair wig on.

Velvet nods as she looks has a light brown hair wig on as well. "Yeah your mission is to find out about Mrs. Walker and the photo". Velvet said to Maggie as she is holding the shopping bags.

"Operation Red Ranger Switch is a go". Maggie said to Velvet. Velvet nods as she gives a signal as well. The two girls hug each other for good luck as they went their separate ways.

Velvet (Maggie) sighs as she is wondering who will figure it out first. "Vel there you are. I didn't want to call the mall security to find you". Hawke said to Velvet (Maggie).

Velvet (Maggie) looks at Hawke as she is a bit intimidated by her. She can't show it otherwise she will figure it out. "Sorry, it took me longer than I thought it would be". Velvet (Maggie) said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she seems to buy it. "Come on, the others are waiting at the food court". Hawke said to Velvet as she had no idea that she is actually some one else.

Outside of the mall, Daniel pulls up as he sees Maggie (Velvet) just outside of the door. He sighs in relief that she didn't get her hair done. Maggie (Velvet) gets into the car as she puts her bags in the back seat. "Hey Mags how was your shopping"? Daniel asks Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) looks at Daniel as she can see some of her actual family resemblance in her. "It went fine actually". Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie as something is off but he can't put his finger on it right now. "We are in for an overdue pizza night". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet). He has no idea that he doesn't have his daughter with him. Maggie (Velvet) nods as she is looking forward to it.

At the Castle residence, Velvet (Maggie) is dropped off by Hawke. "See you at school", Hawke said to Velvet (Maggie) as she drives away.

Velvet (Maggie) walk into the house as she is in awe of the house. She walks around as she got to her room. Her dad spots her on her bed. "Hey Velvet, I take it that you had a good time with your friends". The man named Thomas said to Velvet(Maggie).

Velvet (Maggie) nods as she wants to ask him about her mom. "Yeah I did dad. How come I don't remember my mom"? Velvet (Maggie) asks Thomas. She notices that she doesn't have the same resemblance to her like she does with Daniel.

Thomas looks at Velvet (Maggie) as he has more things that he hasn't told her. "She died not too long after you came along honey. Why the sudden interest"? Thomas asks Velvet (Maggie).

Velvet (Maggie) looks at him as she has a perfect saying. "I want to know more about her. Do you got a photo of her by any chance"? Velvet (Maggie) asks him.

Thomas looks at Velvet (Maggie) as she does have a right to know. "Sure, I have a small one that you can carry with you. She loved you very much". Thomas said to Velvet (Maggie). He leaves the room to to grab a photo.

It doesn't take him long to return with a photo in hand. "This was your mom". Thomas said to Velvet (Maggie)as he hands her the photo.

Velvet (Maggie) looks at a photo of the woman. She has a smile on her face as an act for him. However she notices something off about her and doesn't show it towards him. "Thanks dad", Velvet (Maggie) said to Thomas.

Thomas nods to Velvet (Maggie). "Your welcome honey", Thomas said to Velvet (Maggie) as he went on his way.

Velvet (Maggie) frowns as she pulls out the photo that she and the real Velvet made of the torn photo. 'Something is up, the woman here doesn't match to the woman in this photo. Was he telling the truth about her dying just after I came around? Plus why he would lie about her'? Velvet (Maggie) thought to herself as she has more questions than answers.

In Baylorville, Daniel just ordered pizza as he wants to talk to Maggie about something important. He is wondering how well she will take the news. "Hey Mags, we need to have a father daughter meeting". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) sighs as she is getting annoyed by being called Mags. She hides her annoyance about it as she walks in the living room. "A father daughter meeting, this sounds serious". Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he expected her to say that. He watches her taking a seat on her chair. "Maggie, how would you feel about Casey becoming a part of our family. She lives in a group home, and she is truly your half sister". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) looks at Daniel as she needs to process it. "Wait how is she your daughter"? Maggie (Velvet) asks Daniel as she is trying to process it.

Daniel has a skeptical expression on his face as he knew that Maggie was there when Casey revealed her tattoos and living situation. "She is a daughter from a previous relationship long before your mom. I thought you knew about it". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) frowns as she realizes that she said the wrong thing. She needs to come up with something. "Yeah it is hard to think about it after she told me and the others what she went through. I had a bad nightmare about it, and I dropped it out of my mind". Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Maggie (Velvet) as he seems to buy it. "Ok, I will be adopting her this upcoming weekend and it will be a huge surprise for her". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) nods as she looks at Daniel. "What about mom, should she know about it? It is something to bring up with her. She is your wife after all right". Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as this is the first time that she brought up about her mom. "Yes but I will tell her later. She will be on board with this like you are". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) looks at Daniel as she doesn't buy it as much. "How did you end up with Casey's mom? Did you cheat on my mom during your marriage"? Maggie (Velvet) asks Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he has no idea what got into Maggie. "No Maggie, this was long before I even got married to your mom. I didn't know that Casey's mom was even pregnant. I think we need to save this meeting for another time, Margaret". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet). He got up as he leaves the room.

Maggie (Velvet) frowns as she is on to something big. It just that Daniel didn't want to go further on the subject. "Fine", Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel as she went to her room.

In her room, Maggie (Velvet) notices some texts from the real Maggie. " _ **Velvet, your mom and the woman in the photo are not the same people".**_ Velvet notices the two photos in the text.

' _She is definitely not the woman in the torn picture. Maybe that is the wife that your dad is talking about. Plus he is going ahead with adopting Casey into the family. She is my older half sister as well'._ Velvet replies back to Maggie.

It doesn't take Maggie long to respond to her text. " _ **Oh wow, it is definitely something I need to get use to and quick".**_

Maggie (Velvet) nods as she hears Daniel coming towards her room. She does a quick talk to you later reply. Daniel knocks on her bedroom door. "Maggie, pizza is here. I still hope that you like pepperoni and sausage pizza". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) hears Daniel as she gets the photo of the woman that the real Maggie sent her up on her phone. "Yeah of course dad", Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel. She went to the door.

Daniel looks at Maggie (Velvet) as he notices that something is different. He shrugs it off as they both went down stairs. They went to the kitchen table to eat.

Maggie (Velvet) went towards Daniel. "Hey dad, is this your wife, my mom"? Maggie (Velvet) asks Daniel as she shows him a picture of her.

Daniel looks at the photo of the woman. He shakes his head to Maggie (Velvet). "No that's not my wife, she is just pretty, but she is not my spirited and beautiful wife. Where did you get that photo"? Daniel asks Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) looks at Daniel. "A friend sent it to me". Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel. She slightly frowns as it is not the mom.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Maggie (Velvet). "Maggie, I have been faithful to your mom, my wife for almost 14 years. I know it deeply bothers you that she is not in your life. It does bother me that she is not in my life either. I promise you that I will never leave her for someone else Do you understand that now". Daniel asks to Maggie.

Maggie (Velvet) nods as she looks at Daniel. "I understand that now dad". Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel. She has a light smile on her face.

Daniel nods as he looks at Maggie (Velvet). "I do deeply love and care about her a lot. Just because a huge deception and heartbreak on her end came between us, I am never going to leave her. I know that she lives in Asherton, Georgia and really close by to here. I am nervous about seeing her again after 14 years. Mostly importantly, I still love her unconditionally, and I will always fight for her". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) nods as she looks at Daniel. "I understand now dad". Maggie (Velvet) said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he smiles to Maggie (Velvet). "Good, now let's finish this pizza". Daniel said to Maggie (Velvet). He appears that he has finally gotten everything off his chest. However Maggie (Velvet) wants to know more.

Maggie (Velvet) went upstairs into the attic. She notices various boxes around her. As she spots a box filled with photo albums, Maggie (Velvet)'s curiosity is getting the better of her as she looks through them. As she finds a photo of Daniel and his wife, Maggie (Velvet) frowns as she notices something very telling. His wife's hair has wild and vivid colors in it. She looks deeply happy in a white and orange colored dress. 'Is this why Daniel doesn't want Maggie to have unnatural color in her hair? Is it because it looked just like his wife? Why he never said anything about it to her'? Maggie (Velvet) thought to herself as she has a full mind to confront him later.

Meanwhile, at the evil headquarters, everyone seems to be in a tizzy. "My prince, there is a strange glitch going on in our computers". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon frowns as he looks at General Compa. "What kind of glitch in the computer"? Prince Boltzon asks General Compa.

General Compa looks at Prince Boltzon as she shows him the computer monitor. "There are two red ranger signatures into two different towns. However they both have the same Cyber Force symbol on it. My prince how can this be"? General Compa asks Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon looks at General Compa as he has a plan. "We will send a cyber monster that can negate the red ranger's true cyber magic power. If this red ranger in our town doesn't feel the nasty effects of the monster in mind, we will actually know that the true red ranger is in the other town. Once we know that, we will get the monster back here. We will save the monster and wait until the true red ranger returns. That's when, we will send the monster on them again. When the we figure this out, the computers will return to normal". Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

General Compa nods as she knows what monster it is talking about. "Of course, the monsters known for the negating cyber magic". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon.

Prince Boltzon nods as he has an evil expression on his face. "Yes, those rangers won't stand against them". Prince Boltzon said to General Compa.

General Compa nods as she knows which monster the prince is talking about. "He will be summoned my lord". General Compa said to Prince Boltzon as she leaves the room.

Prince Boltzon has an evil grin on his face. "It is only a matter of time when I will take control of this planet. Plus that ranger will tell me if there is another ranger team to destroy as well". Prince Boltzon said to himself as he laughs evilly. Plus a monster also leaves the headquarters as it has digibots with him as well.

At the evil headquarters of Triannica, everything seems to be chaotic as the monitors are showing almost the same thing at the other headquarters. The generals rush over to Triannica as they are working on the situation. "WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS EVIL HAS TWO DIFFERENT RED RANGER SYMBOLS ON THE MONITORS? IF THIS IS TRUE THEN THAT MEANS THAT THERE IS ANOTHER SET OF RANGERS IN A DIFFERENT TOWN. HOWEVER THIS OTHER TOWN IS TOO CLOSE TO ME AND MY TASTES". Triannica yells at the generals.

The generals frown as they look at each other. They turn back to warlock empress Triannica. "My lady, if there is another ranger team out there, it also means that there is another evil being that wants to take over and destroy Earth". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Salsarama nods as she looks at Triannica. She thinks about the same thing as well. "The last thing that we need is another evil leader with the same goals as well". Salsarama said to Triannica.

Alveno walks in the room as he is frustrated with the chaos in the headquarters. "If we find what truly caused the chaos, we can punish him or her for it". Alveno said to them.

Triannica nods as she looks at Alveno. "You are right Alveno. We know that it was the red ranger symbols that appeared on the monitors. The two red rangers must have finally met for the first time right under our noses. We will send a monster that will be very punishing for this other red ranger. Once this monster defeats this other red ranger, the monster will come back here until the true red ranger returns. That's when we will save that monster for another battle down the road". Triannica said to them. She has an evil plan up her sleeves.

The officers nod as they know which monster that Triannica is talking about. "You summoned me my empress". The monster said to Triannica. It is a mutant humanoid monster. It appears to be fierce and powerful beast. It has strong muscular body tone with buffed up arms. It has a special suit of armor on his chest and shoulders and long black pants with steel boots. It has a special eye piece device over its eye.

Triannica turns as she smiles evilly to the monster. "I did Grangitix. I want you to attack the rangers and especially the red ranger. You know what needs to be done especially with your special ability". Triannica said to the monster named Grangitix.

Grangitix looks at Triannica as he nods to her. "Yes my empress", Grangitix said to Triannica. He has some Douloons with him as they leave the headquarters.

Xolimercia looks at Triannica as she has heard rumors about Grangitix. "Isn't he the one that used it on that special guest that we have locked up"? Xolimercia asks Triannica.

Triannica turns to Xolimercia as she has a vindictive expression on her face. "The rumors are in deed true Xolimercia. Grangitix is someone that you should not mess with especially when it comes to trying to escape from this place". Triannica said to Xolimercia as she has a smirk on her face.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is part 1 of the Velvet focused special event arc. Velvet and Maggie meets for the first time, and they discovered that they have special things in common like sharing the same birthday and a torn up photo. They decided to switch places. However they even find out more things as well. Will they complete their mission before others figure out that they switched places? Plus how will the rangers fair against any monsters that come towards them?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Different Kind of Red Ranger Switch Part 2_


	11. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: A Different Kind of Red Ranger Switch Part 2

Back in the other dimension, Francesca is laying wide awake as she had another nightmare again. She has been up since 2:30 am as she is getting tired and exhausted from the bad nightmares. 'How is she so strong enough to get through all of those ordeals? I mean she gets kidnapped and tortured by various villains. They put her through torture devices or machines to make her talk or take something from her'. Francesca thought to herself as she has the latest dreams on a dream analyzer.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Francesca is at a battle as it is an intense battle. She notices the same teenage girl as she is in an orange ranger suit. However the fiend she is facing this time is not like the others that she has faced before. In fact, this villain hasn't kidnapped her like the others has. However, this particular villain is making things difficult for her as he is beating her badly. Plus this particular villain are telling things that he knew about especially her in particular. "Innocent, you are just as naïve like Kit was my dear. I have spent a very long time to find you and end you". The villain said to the young teenager._

 _It hits Francesca as things becomes clear to her. 'Of course, Kit was the spirit that came down and that resulted her to be born. Her mom's death was caused by this creep, and he was looking for her to end her as well'. Francesca thought to herself. Everything is making sense and becoming clear on the orange ranger._

 _As the battle is getting bad to worse, the orange ranger is down for the long count. She is in civilian form as well. The purple ranger from the very same team is getting in there to help fight back against the evil fiend. Francesca is stunned as she is on her knees. "Please get up, you got to stand up and beat this guy please". Francesca said to the young teenager._

 _As the purple ranger is getting hit, the teenager is getting up once again as she has a strange color aura around her in a bright red, blue, yellow, gold, and orange colors. Francesca is in awe by the fact that the teenage girl is standing up with new found strength and energy in her. Her morphor is shining brightly as she heals the purple ranger as well. "I will finish this Sabella". The teenage girl said to the purple ranger._

" _Neo Defenders Power of the Heavens", the teenage girl yells out loud as she morphs into the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers._

 _Francesca is in awe by the special morphing sequence as the ranger transform herself in an angelic like ranger. She remembers about the other spirit that was with Kit. 'If the spirit of Kit went into her, then that means the other spirit named Sabella was reborn into her'. Francesca thoughts to herself._

 _The special angel is fighting back greatly as it surprises her own teammates. They had no idea that their own orange ranger has a form like this before. It is her, the gold, and silver rangers that defeated the heinous villain once and for all. 'At least that guy got destroyed for good'. Francesca thought to herself._

 _As the scene changes once again, Francesca finds herself in a huge and highly intense final battle. She looks around as she sees an evil wizard attacking the rangers. However it is a strange apparatus like machine with a fairy inside of it that is making things difficult for the rangers. The dark gold and silver beams are taking away the ranger powers from the rangers. T wasn't long that the only two remaining rangers to fight him was the orange and crimson rangers. 'Oh no, they got to do something and fast'. Francesca thought to herself._

 _As it looks and feels like all hopes are being lost, the evil leader laughs at them as he says this to them. "To think, only the crimson and orange rangers are left to destroy me. They say that the crimson and orange that are blessed by the griffins, treasure, and cyber powers will destroy me. I haven't seen any of it. Say good bye power rangers". The evil leader said to them._

 _The two remaining rangers are still standing makes a shield with their weapons as they declare that they will not give up. Two majestical griffins rises up as they screech at the evil wizard. The other rangers notice two mysterious powers fortifying the shield as they are pushing the power towards the evil leader and his machine. As the rangers are being healed by the love from their biological parents, the rangers including special wizards and fairy defeats the evil leader. However, the greatest sacrifice that the special wizards and fairy made was to be sealed along with the evil wizard forever._

 _Francesca is in shock by the way the battle ended. 'No way, the orange ranger is more special than I thought. What I don't understand is why I am the one to help her'. Francesca thought to herself._

" _ **Even when she down to the count, there are those who will fight back with her. You must understand that you are special just like she is. When things seem to be bleak and hopeless, your own teammates turns to you to turn the tables on the evil forces".**_ _The mysterious female voice said to Francesca. She is being pushed out from the dream once more as there is a flash of light._

 _ **End Dream**_

Francesca sighs as she looks at the photos of the various villains. 'My own teammates are not going to understand any of this. Even if they are becoming my friends, how am I going to explain about the dreams to them'. Francesca thought to herself as it is almost time to get her young siblings up for the day.

That Monday morning in Baylorville, Maggie (Velvet) arrives at school as she is trying to get her outfit to work. 'Ugh, why does she always wear skirts? I should have told her that I am not that big of a girly girl'. Maggie (Velvet) thought to herself as she reveals her dyed hair. She convinced Daniel to let Casey give her a lift to school.

Casey is walking with her as she is surprised by her hair. "Your Dad is going flip out when he sees your hair Maggie".

Casey said to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) shrugs as she looks at Casey. "He hasn't given me straight answers about it Casey. Plus when I have gym class today, he is going to see the wig that I have". Maggie (Velvet) said to Casey as she is holding it in her hands.

Casey nods as she looks at Maggie (Velvet). "Ok I hope you know what you are doing". Casey said to Maggie (Velvet).

"Hey Mags", Justin said to Maggie as he spots her coming down the hall. He smiles to Maggie (Velvet).

Maggie (Velvet) turns as she notices the green ranger. She has to pretend that she likes being called Mags. "Hey Justin, why are you so chipper this morning? The weekend just ended". Maggie (Velvet) asks Justin.

Justin looks at Maggie (Velvet) as he is a bit caught off guard by the question. "I just want to greet the day out right Mags even on a Monday". Justin said to Maggie (Velvet). He has a skeptical expression on his face.

Maggie (Velvet) shrugs as she can see it that way. "Ok, I guess that make sense". Maggie (Velvet) said to Justin.

Justin looks at Maggie (Velvet) as he is confused by something. "Ok I guess I will see you later". Justin said to Maggie (Velvet). He walks away as he is heading towards class. Maggie (Velvet) also goes to class as well.

Back in Asherton, Velvet (Maggie) is walking the halls of the Asherton School. She is a bit nervous as she is heading to the lunchroom before class. She notices a mean looking teacher as she notices that she has the light brown color hair instead of the dyed out hair. She is thinking about a song that she remembers greatly. "When the world is big and scary, it is always daunting to face alone without you family by your side. It is always the four Walkers facing it togetherVelvet (Maggie) said to herself as she is singing.

As Mrs. Walker hears the words, her heart feels like it is being uplifted for unknown reasons. 'That song, I haven't heard it in a long time. I never known Velvet to sing like that. If it is our family song, Velvet must know it right'. Mrs. Walker thought to herself.

Hawke also notices the singing as it came from Velvet. "Hey Velvet", Hawke said to Velvet (Maggie) as she went up to her. She is wondering what is she singing about.

As Hawke touches the middle schooler's shoulder, Velvet (Maggie) is caught off guard. It is like she is spooked by it. "Hey Hawke", Velvet (Maggie) said to Hawke.

Hawke is stunned as she didn't realize that she scared Velvet. "I am sorry if I scared you Vel. I didn't take you for a singer. What is with the song though"? Hawke asks Velvet (Maggie).

Velvet (Maggie) sighs as she see looks at Hawke. "It is just a silly little song that I remembered from when I was really little. It is no biggie that you scared me like that. I didn't know that you were behind me". Velvet (Maggie) said to Hawke. She has a sheepish expression on her face.

Hawke looks at Velvet as she is caught off guard by it. 'Since when Velvet says no biggie like a peppy cheerleader'. Hawke thought to herself. "Plus did you change your hair all the sudden"? Hawke asks Velvet (Maggie).

Velvet (Maggie) nods as she looks at Hawke. "Yeah that mean teacher Mrs. Cantrell made me get it done otherwise she will do it herself. She is giving me the creeps". Velvet (Maggie) said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah she is one of the harshest teachers here. I never knew that your natural hair color is light brown though". Hawke said to Velvet (Maggie).

Mrs. Walker is stunned as Velvet some how remembered the song. 'Did Velvet remembered it all this time'? Mrs. Walker thought to herself. The thought is still in her head as she went to her classroom.

Later on that day in Baylorville, the high school teens are at the lockers. "Umm guys, is it just me or is Maggie acting a bit strangely"? Casey asks them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Casey. "What do you mean Casey"? Zeke asks Casey. He is wondering where she is going with it.

Casey gives Zeke a look as she nods to him. "Well, for starters, I saw Maggie acting a bit more sarcastic. I have never seen her acting like that before". Casey said to them.

Jade nods as she looks at Casey. "Now that you mention it, Maggie is not the kind of girl to be sarcastic about things. Plus she looked like she was uncomfortable with wearing skirts like she is actually a tomboy". Jade said to them.

Bly shrugs as he looks at them. "It maybe that Maggie is having an off day". Bly said to them as a suggestion.

Zeke looks at Bly as he can see it. "Let's keep an eye on her guys. The last thing we need is our team acting out of wack again". Zeke said to them.

The older rangers nod as they look at Zeke. "Yeah, if there is something very odd about her, we will spot it". Casey said to them. They nod in agreement as they plan to take a closer look at Maggie.

Back in Asherton, Velvet (Maggie) sighs as she is looking at her torn photo. She notices Mrs. Walker heading towards her classroom. "Umm excuse me, Mrs. Walker, I want to ask you something". Velvet (Maggie) said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker turns as she looks at Velvet. "Velvet, aren't you suppose to be at lunch with the others"? Mrs. Walker asks Velvet. She is about to eat lunch alone.

Velvet (Maggie) nods as she pulls out an old photo. "This is a question that I can't wait to ask you about. Do you recognize this photo"? Velvet (Maggie) asks Mrs. Walker. She places it in front of her.

Mrs. Walker is stunned as she looks at the torn photo. She frowns as it is a bad condition like someone else messed with it. "Yes I do, this is me in the photo. Why did it got torn like that"? Mrs. Walker asks Velvet (Maggie). She has tears in her eyes.

Velvet (Maggie) looks into Mrs. Walker's eyes. "It was torn like this when I got it. This is going to sound like an odd question but does the name Kiki or Daniel mean anything to you? I know about Daniel don't you as well"? Velvet (Maggie) asks Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker frowns as it brings back bad memories. "I can't discuss it with you right now Velvet. You need to get to lunch". Mrs. Walker said to Velvet.

Velvet (Maggie) frowns as she felt a bit hurt about it. "Why you can't discuss it with me? Plus who else is missing in the whole photo"? Velvet (Maggie) asks Mrs. Walker. She is wondering why the teacher/mentor won't open up.

Mrs. Walker looks at Velvet (Maggie) as she recognizes something in her. She doesn't want to admit to the young red ranger yet. "What happened almost 14 years ago is still painful Velvet. That is all I am willing to talk about with you". Mrs. Walker said to Velvet (Maggie). She seems to be harsh on her about it.

Velvet (Maggie) frowns as she looks like she is about to cry. She leaves the classroom as she takes the photo. "Fine don't tell me, just keep it to yourself". Velvet (Maggie) said to Mrs. Walker as she leaves the classroom.

Mrs. Walker sighs as she really messed up. 'If only she knew the truth'. Mrs. Walker thought to herself. She walks to her desk as she pulls out the same photograph. However this one is the actual full one. She looks down on it as she sees all three of her children together. "It was the four of us against the world. There was nothing that can break us apart. Even if something did happen, we will always find a way to bring us back together once again". Mrs. Walker sings to herself as she remembers it as well.

At lunch time, the teens notice Velvet sitting by herself as she looks upset. She has tears in her eyes. "Umm guys, what's going on with Velvet? It is not like her to cry or even sitting by herself". Whitney said to them.

Hawke nods as she frowns as this is not good. "I haven't known Velvet for long like the rest of you. However I haven't seen her like this before either. It is like she has become a different person all the sudden". Hawke said to them.

Cliff nods as he can see it as well. "Yeah when I saw Velvet this morning, she was chipper even for a Monday morning. No one likes Mondays". Cliff said to them.

Macy looks at them as nods in agreement. "I am with Cliff. Monday is such a drag like we are kicking and screaming to go into school after the weekend is over". Macy said to them.

Finn shrugs as he isn't sure about it. "That maybe true Macy, however this is Velvet that we are talking about. She is more of the calm, cool, and collected type". Finn said to them.

Tobey nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah Velvet is the kind of girl that will jump into things when she is really mad. It may take either Whitney, Hawke, or even Macy to pull her back from it". Tobey said to them.

Everyone nods in agreement as they notice that Jasper hasn't said a word. "Ok Jasper why are you so silent all the sudden"? Whitney asks Jasper.

The teens look at Jasper as they give him a look. "I am really confused about all of this. Little V is not her normal cool cat self. It is like she is gotten more sweet natured all the sudden. Plus I saw Mrs. W talking to Mr. Mc about something about a photo that Little V has and Daniel. It is like our mentor really messed up about something huge with our leader". Jasper said to them.

This catches the teens very off guard as they look at Jasper. "Something huge, did you meet someone named Daniel while you were in Baylorville"? Whitney asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at them as it hits him on the face. "Will I be a Ranger's gossip guy, I did meet a man named Daniel. He is the mentor of the Cyber Force team. He is around Mrs. W age". Jasper said to them.

Hawke frowns as she knows that Jasper hasn't talked about something else from that mission. "Jasper, you need to come clean about that mission now". Hawke said to them. The teens nod in agreement with her as they give Jasper a look.

Jasper looks at Hawke as he can tell that she is being serious. He puts his hands up like a suspect being chased down. "Ok Hawke just put away the stare glare. I meet their leader named Maggie who looks just like Velvet except she doesn't even have the cool dyed color hair. Every time I saw Little V today, it made me wonder if it really Maggie or did Wicked Witch Mrs. Cantrell got to Little V on dying her hair back to her normal and natural light brown color or not. It is driving me crazy like a cat being freaked out over cucumbers". Jasper said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is something huge. "Ok Mrs. Cantrell is definitely one of the eviler teachers in the entire school. But why would Mrs. Walker mess up with Velvet over something small like a photo"? Macy asks them.

Tobey looks at Macy as he as he thinks of something. "They say that a photo is worth a thousand words. It maybe who or what is in the photo that's the huge story". Tobey said to them.

Finn nods as he looks at them. "I am with Tobey on this one guys. However what kind of photo would Mrs. Walker and Velvet both has to talk about"? Finn asks them.

The teens shrug as they look at each other as they want to know the same thing. "Thats the million dollar question of the day". Cliff said to them. They nod in agreement as they are getting concerned about Velvet.

After school in Baylorville, the teens are at the headquarters doing some training under the watchful eye of Daniel. Silver Tech is on the monitor screen as he notices something different about Maggie. " _ **Daniel, you looked deeply troubled and upset".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Silver Tech. He found out that Maggie had colored hair that was underneath the light brown hair. "I can't believe Maggie deliberately changed her hair when I told her that she couldn't have unnatural highlights. She went even further with her whole head being dyed". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **How did you find out about this? Are you ok with me asking"?**_ Silver Tech asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Silver Tech. "That's the odd thing Silver Tech, I found out when a couple of girls pulled a prank on Maggie by removing the brown headed wig that she had on. However Maggie got on to them like she was angry that they did that to her. She normally cried when something like that happened. Zeke had to pull her back. When I confronted Maggie about it, she got really angry with me. She said that I wasn't being honest with her about my wife who had a hair style deeply similar to her on a photo from almost 14 years ago". Daniel said to Silver Tech". Daniel said to Silver Tech as he is mystified about it.

" _ **Perhaps Danielle isn't really Danielle, Daniel".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

As Daniel looks at Silver Tech to find out more, the alarms are going off as it alerts them to a disturbance in town. The teens notice that Maggie (Velvet) has a frown on her face as she knows that the call at hand is new trouble.

" _ **Rangers, a monster has been detected in the outskirts of town".**_ Silver Tech said to them.

Maggie (Velvet) frowns as she looks at the monitor screen. She has a more serious expression on her face. "Let's move with the Cyber Magic", Maggie (Velvet) said to them. The teens nod as they went with her.

Daniel turns to Silver Tech as he picked up the name Danielle. "Why are you calling Maggie Danielle? It is her middle name". Daniel asks Silver Tech.

" _ **Daniel, you went to the Oasis and found her leaf there right. Danielle is the only one closest to your leaf. You should be able to put two and two together".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he is thinking about it deeply. "I found out that Maggie is really my daughter when I fought for her when she was six years old. I always thought that her middle name was Danielle, but I never realized that it is actually her first name. If Danielle is actually her first name, it means that her real full name is something else entirely. The full name is actually Danielle Daphne Terra Walker. I need to get or find her real birth certificate". Daniel said to Silver Tech.

" _ **You have figure it out fully Daniel. I have a feeling that you are almost there to receive your morphor. You are meant to become a ranger again as well".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he sees a silver color morphor going towards him. He has a grin on his face. As it is landing in his hands, it is not quite activated just yet. "What do I need to do to get it fully activated"? Daniel asks Silver Tech.

" _ **In order to fully activate it, you have to fight for what's really in your heart. You will know when the time is right".**_ Silver Tech said to Daniel. Daniel nods as he is holding to his silver colored morphor.

In the outskirts of Baylorville, the teens are looking around for a monster. "Is it possible that Silver Tech got it wrong"? Sofia asks them. They notice that the area is calm and very serene for the setting.

Maggie (Velvet) frowns as something feels off to her. "Silver Tech isn't wrong Sofia. It doesn't feel right because it hasn't shown itself". Maggie (Velvet) said to them.

" _ **My, my, my, how correct you are red ranger. Thanks a lot for ruining my entrance".**_ The monster said to them as it shows up at the scene as it has a bunch of Digibots with it. The teens frown as they got lured to a trap.

Back in Asherton, the teens are also called to a battle as well. They notice that Velvet (Maggie) is not in a good mood even during training. "Is it just me or does Mrs. Walker feeling a bit guilty about something"? Whitney asks them. They are getting close to where the disturbance is located at.

The teens look at each other as Velvet (Maggie's) frown is getting deeper. "Umm Whitney, I don't think it is a good idea to mention the mentor's name to her at the moment". Hawke said to Whitney.

All the sudden, the teens gets hit with incoming beams. "What's wrong Rangers, did I caught you very off guard"? A monster named Grangitix asks them as he has Douloons with it as they are ready to fight.

 _ **End Chapter**_

The rangers are caught off guard by the monster attacks in both towns. Plus both Maggie and Velvet are finding out more things that they didn't know, but they are both upset about things that they didn't know about. Will the rangers defeat Grangitix and the monster in Baylorville?

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Different Kind of Red Ranger Switch Part 3_


	12. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: A Different Kind of Red Ranger Switch Part 3

In Asherton, the teens are face to face with Grangitix as they even spot Douloons as well. "Are you ready mateys"? Velvet (Maggie) asks them as she trying to dismiss what happened between her and Mrs. Walker at school and on the ship.

"Aye Aye Captain", the teens replies back to Velvet as they even noticed that something is off with her even more. They are holding their morphors in their hands.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. Velvet (Maggie) notices her ranger suit as it is a bit different from her own.

Grangitix frowns as it eyes at the rangers especially the red rangers. 'The Red Ranger, she is not the true red ranger. She shall be punished'. Grangitix thought to himself. "Douloons get them now. The red ranger is mine alone". Grangitix said to them. He growls at them as his eye drastically changes color. He has a menacing expression on his face.

Velvet (Maggie) frowns as she has a gut feeling that there is more to Grangitix than meets the eyes. "Guys be careful, there is something about this creep is off. We fight Grangitix together as a team. He is not going to get the one on one fight. For now let's break up into two groups to handle the Douloons ". Velvet (Maggie) said to them.

The teens nod as they grab their weapons out. "Got it Velvet", Whitney said to Velvet (Maggie). Velvet (Maggie) is surprised that Whitney is the second in command and not Hawke is like it is in her team.

Grangitix frowns as he glares at them. "That is very true red ranger. It will be more true if it is from the actual red ranger". Grangitix yells at them as he and the Douloons charge into the battle.

The rangers frown as something is seriously wrong. "Umm any ideas why this creep would say that? Velvet is our red ranger". Macy asks them.

"I don't know Macy. It is like it knows something that we don't know". Hawke said to them as the battle gets started.

Back in Baylorville, the rangers are already in ranger form as they are facing off against the monster named Zeronito. Maggie (Velvet) has everyone in two groups to handle the Digibots.

As they are tackling on the digibots, the rangers are taking notes on the sudden change in leadership as they are together in one group instead of two groups. "Umm any ideas why Maggie hasn't broke us up into groups like she normally does"? Sofia asks them as something is up.

Jade nods as the sudden change of leadership style is bugging her. "Yeah all of it just doesn't make sense to me". Jade said to them.

Justin shakes his head as he notices Jade and three others breaking into a group to fight them. "Jade what are you doing"? Justin asks Jade.

"Doing what Maggie usually do in a battle". Jade said to Justin. They nod in agreement as it is what they are use to do.

Zeronito has an evil grin on his face. "Finally now I can see if it is really true". Zeronito said to them as he is firing dark beams at the rangers.

The rangers barely dodges the beams. "Geez this guy is not wasting any time with those beams". Zeke said to them

"Yeah, we don't know what those beams can do". Bly said to them. He frowns as he doesn't like this at all.

Zara nods as she is getting concern about Maggie. "I must agree as well. Plus what that thing said if it is really true is very troubling as well". Zara said to them.

Maggie (Velvet) frowns as she notices that some of the rangers are rebelling as they in groups as they are fighting the digibots. "Guys lets come back together and take on this creep". Maggie (Velvet) said to them.

Zeronito frowns as he fires the beams at them. "This will be very punishing especially those with cyber magic". Zeronito said to them as he is firing beams at them.

As it makes its mark on Casey, she screams as she falls to the ground. She is screaming in deep pain. "Casey", Kwan yells out to her as he hovers around her.

"It really hurts". Casey said to Kwan as she hisses in pain.

Zeke frowns as he glares at Zeronito. "You are really regretting that one pal". Zeke said to Zeronito. He charges in at Zeronito as Maggie (Velvet) joins him.

Zeronito has an evil grin on his face as the red ranger is heading towards him with the blue ranger. "The truth shall be revealed". Zeronito yells at them. He fires the beam yet again at them.

As the beams lands on Zeke and Maggie, both rangers get hit directly. Zeke is scream as he is deeply in pain. However Maggie is not in deep pain like the others has. She lands on the ground as she wonders what just happened.

"Ok what gives how come Maggie is not in pain like Zeke is"? Bly asks Zeronito. He frowns as something is deeply off.

Zeronito laughs at them as he has a psychic beam as he launches it on Maggie. Maggie (Velvet) is in the air by his psychic grip. "She is not really the actual Cyber Force Red Ranger. She should not have tricked me by being a look alike". Zeronito yells at them as he unleashes his psychic power on her.

Maggie (Velvet) screams as she is trying to break free. It is proven to be useless. The rangers frown as the monster was sent to punish her for it. Zara frowns as she is furious with the monster more. "Release her you foul beast", Zara yells out loud as she is trying to summon her cyber magic. It is just a small orb of cyber magic as it is thrown at Zeronito.

Zeronito barely feels a thing as he glares at the orange ranger. "That was pathetic orange ranger. Maybe you should be next". Zeronito said to them as he throws Maggie to the ground.

Maggie (Velvet) lands on the ground as she demorphs back to her civilian form. All the sudden crimson colored beams lands on Zeronito. "Back off creep", Daniel yells at Zeronito as he is not happy.

Zeronito frowns as he looks at the crimson veteran ranger. "I will be back rangers. Next time, I expect to fight the real Cyber Force Red Ranger". Zeronito said to them as he vanishes away.

The rangers rush over to Maggie (Velvet) as Zeke helps Maggie up as the others are confused about it. "How did that creep knew that Maggie isn't the real cyber force ranger"? Justin asks them.

Daniel sighs as he looks at them. "Silver Tech found out who that creep was and the ability that it had. Those beams are suppose to effect deeply on those with cyber magic. Since it didn't effect Maggie, it realized that Maggie isn't really Maggie". Daniel said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they look at an out cold red ranger. They are wondering who they had all this time and teleports back to their headquarters.

Back in Asherton, things are getting bad to worse for the Treasure Warrior Rangers. Grangitix is giving the rangers a lot of trouble especially on Velvet (Maggie). "Ok why in the world is this thing really pounding on Little V so hard? I know it is a monster and all, but it is solely intending to harm her the most". Jasper said to them.

Finn nods as he does not like it either. "Yeah when ever we try to help Vel, that creep pushes us out of the way". Finn said to them.

Tobey looks at the monster as it is intensely attacking Velvet more and more. "Yeah it is like it knows that she is with holding something from us". Tobey said to them.

The Rangers nod as they are trying to land blows on Grangitix. Grangitix frowns as he is in his more menacing form. "Get away from that liar. That liar must be punished". Grangitix yells at them as he knocks them out of the way.

The rangers frown as Cliff is wondering if there is more to this guy that meets the eye. "Who is the liar and why you have to punish them"? Cliff asks Grangitix as he charges in to fight him.

The other ranger uses this opportunity to get Velvet (Maggie) out of here. Grangitix frowns as he notices that the red ranger is getting out of his way. "YOUR RED RANGER IS THE LIAR. SHE IS NOT BEING TRUTHFUL WITH ALL OF YOU. ALL LIARS MUST BE PUNISHED FOR IT". Grangitix yells at them.

As the monster is firing beams at them, a shield protects the rangers as Mrs. Walker arrives at the battle. She is in her ranger form as she is not pleased with the monster. "Leave my rangers alone", Mrs. Walker yells at Grangitix.

The rangers sigh in relief as Mrs. Walker is here. "Mrs. Walker", the Rangers said to their mentor.

Grangitix turns as it spots the orange Neo Defender Ranger. It frowns even deeply from before. "YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT THE PURPLE RANGER SPEAKS OFF SO FONDLY OF SO MUCH". Grangitix said to Mrs. Walker.

The teens are stunned as something is deeply confused as they look at their teacher. Mrs. Walker frowns as she gives a look at Grangitix. She doesn't let it taunt her as she looks deeply into his eyes. "You will have to refresh my memory. There were a lot of purple rangers back in the day". Mrs. Walker said to Grangitix.

The rangers are stunned as they are surprised that their teacher can make a huge comeback line like that. "Woah burn", Macy said to them.

"Definitely I never knew she had in her". Whitney said to them. The guys on the team are just as surprised.

Grangitix is getting more annoyed as he glares at Mrs. Walker. "You know exactly that I am talking about. The daughter of Zisko, she is my empress's special prisoner. She is just as a great liar like your red ranger". Grangitix said to Mrs. Walker.

Mrs. Walker frowns as he mentioned someone deeply close to her. "She is not a liar. The only misguided idiot I see is you". Mrs. Walker said to Grangitix. The rangers are stunned as they are wondering how she is able to call him out like that.

"How in the world did she do that"? Hawke asks them. She is deeply impressed by it.

Grangitix is stunned like he is caught off guard by what the veteran ranger just said to him. "This is not over veteran ranger. Next time, I expect to fight the actual red ranger of the team. She lied about the location of a special book that got passed down to her that ended up with someone else entirely". Grangitix said to them as he teleports away.

The rangers are still confused as they help Velvet (Maggie) up. "What in the world was that about"? Tobey asks them.

Jasper nods as he is still confused by it. "This is seriously messed up that it is not even worth to joke about". Jasper said to them.

Mrs. Walker looks at them as Velvet (Maggie) is demorphed back to civilian form. She has a biggest frown on her face as she looks at Mrs. Walker. "I will explain everything. However I do believe there are things that needs to be cleared up on the ship". Mrs. Walker said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are deeply confused by it. "How cleared up are you talking about"? Tobey asks Mrs. Walker.

"You will find out at the ship". Mrs. Walker said to them. Everyone teleport back to the ship as they have no idea what they are in for.

Back at the ship, the teens are in the main ops room. They are stunned to see the actual Velvet with Daniel. Jasper is stunned as he recognizes him. "Daniel, what are you doing here"? Jasper asks them.

Everyone turns to Jasper as he is the one that met the other mentor from the Cyber Force team. "Wait this is the mentor of the Cyber Force Team". Hawke said to them.

Daniel nods as he looks at them. He gives his daughter a look. "Yes I am. Plus it seems that your red ranger and my red ranger cooked up to switch places". Daniel said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Velvet. "Wait a minute, we had the red ranger of the Cyber Force team all this time". Macy said to them.

Maggie sighs as she gives a look to her dad. "Yes, Velvet and I met at the mall. There were answers that we both wanted to know. Apparently neither one of you were honest with us. I am Maggie Walker Cyber Force Red Ranger". Maggie said to them as she is not happy with her dad and Mrs. Walker.

Velvet nods as she also gives a look to them as well. "Yeah honestly, I am stunned that you haven't came forward about things either. Not willing to discuss with things with us is one thing, but deliberately hiding things until it is found out on your own is another thing". Velvet said to them. Velvet is just as angry at Daniel and Mrs. Walker as she stands side by side with Maggie.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Velvet and Maggie. The two red rangers look really alike. "Cliff, Casey speaks highly of you. She really misses you. She is also the pink ranger on my team". Maggie said to them.

Velvet nods as she looks at them. "The whole switching idea was my idea. We both had questions about why we share close information about things and looking almost. I am sorry if I caused too much trouble". Velvet said to them.

The teens look at each other as they had no clue that the girls switched places. As Mrs. Walker looks at the both of hem, she looks deeply upset. Plus this is the first time that Daniel is here on the ship. "All of you can leave to head home. Velvet, you can expect two weeks of detention for this. I am some what disappointed in your for switching places. I can see that you wanted to know the truth. It wasn't the right way to do it". Mrs. Walker said to them.

Daniel nods as he gives a look to Maggie. "You are definitely grounded for a week Margaret. We will talk about this later. Make sure you switch items back". Daniel said to Maggie.

The teens watch Velvet and Maggie switching items back. They even teleport out of the ship to head home. Daniel looks at Mrs. Walker. "I honestly didn't know that Maggie was really Velvet until after a battle in Baylorville. You got to believe me". Daniel said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Daniel. "I believe you Daniel. I can't believe that Velvet pulled something like this. I knew that something was up when she I mean Maggie looked like she wanted to cry earlier". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel frowns as he gives a look to Azalea. "You made my daughter wanting to cry". Daniel said to Azalea as he is not happy.

Azalea is stunned as she looks at Daniel. "Maggie is really your daughter. How did that even happen". Azalea said to Daniel as she didn't realize it.

Daniel nods as he looks at Azalea. "Yes I did, I adopted her when she was six years and six months old in fact. Her first set of adopted parents were killed in a car crash. I had to fight to get her with tooth and nail because she is my biological daughter. Why did you wanting her to cry like that"? Daniel asks Azalea.

Azalea looks into Daniel's eyes as she knew that he is telling the truth. However there is something that was said to her years ago. "She asked me about a photo that she had of me and her that was torn. I couldn't discuss it with her because I didn't want to get hearts broken again. This is just brilliant. We are both ranger mentors in two different towns fighting to save the world with a red ranger who looks exactly alike". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Azalea as things has changed in her. "I know this is not you Kiki. I know somewhere deep down your spirited and beautiful self in still there. When you are ready to truly talk, you know where to find me". Daniel said to Azalea as he teleports away.

Azalea has tears in her eyes as Daniel called her spirited and beautiful. She lands on her knees as there is another piece of the broken hearted puzzle that is waiting to fit together once more. "Why is it that my heart is finding new ways to break? No matter how many times it has tried to heal, it finds a way to break even with the tiniest of information". Azalea said to herself.

Prince Americo and Zisko walk towards Azalea. "It is because your heart is not really healed until you talk about it fully". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Zisko nods as he looks at Azalea. "My friend is correct what seems to be deeply bothering you"? Zisko asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at them as she gets up once more. "It what Grangitix said about Verna and a special book. It got passed down to her but ended up with someone else entirely. Plus it is what also Daniel said to me as well about Maggie's first adopted parents. They died in a car crash. The odd thing was about six months after my long lost children were supposed to be brought back to me. I got something in the mail that looked deeply odd. It was three death certificates with my children's names on it. It even included news articles about the crashes as well. As my lawyer and I returned to court, they argued that since they died in tragic car crashes the CPS agents responsible for falsely removing my children should be released on the count of it. My lawyer agued that the bodies should be tested for DNA to see if the bodies truly matched and all of that. I refused to believe a single word coming from the CPS agents because I have been torn apart so many times. Apparently, the bodies were so charred up, there was no way of knowing if it was really my children that died. All they had was their death certificates. Just like that, they got released from prison. I wanted them to stay behind bars. I never fully accepted that my own children passed away. Every time I saw Velvet, she reminded me of my eldest daughter Liberty. It killed me inside that her facial resemblance is so close to me and Daniel. I kept thinking to myself that it couldn't be Liberty. When the spirit of Maya came to see me, she told me that my children are actually alive. I realize that the only way the whole death thing was actually true by looking at their leaves at the Oasis. I made a secret trip over, and it was right in front of me all along. My children are really alive. Of course, if I told them that, they probably wouldn't believe me that special leaves reveals if a person is really alive or not. Plus when Maggie asked me about that photo, I thought that my heart was playing tricks on me. I only made four copies of that photo. I have one of them with me. The other three was supposedly used in a pre school project. However there was one copy of the photo missing from it. If that is the very photo that got missing all this time, it has more proof that my children are really alive after all this time". Azalea said to them.

Zisko frowns as he is beginning to suspect that Azalea has been duped again. "I will like to investigate it Azalea. If these death certificates are definitely real, you got deceived again". Zisko said to Azalea. He grabs the information as he teleports out from the ship.

Prince Americo nods as he looks into Azalea's eyes. "Once the truth is revealed, you have to make things right with both Maggie and Velvet". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she suspected it as much. "Yeah how to do that is the bigger question". Azalea said to herself as she is sensing something very unusual. However it is not the first time that she has been sensing it as well. 'Who am I sensing? Plus why do I get the feeling that this team needs my help in more ways than one'. Azalea thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, it is night time as Frankie is on a secret camping trip in the woods. She needed to see if sleeping in nature will give her a peaceful night sleep. In truth, she really needs it. She hasn't sleep decently in about a week. At the same time, she even tested out some gadgets as well. Even though a couple needed to go back to the drawing board, she is pleased with the results on a couple of them. "Ok, I am unplugged from my cell phone and computer screens. Plus I am outside where it is really comfortable to sleep underneath the stars". Francesca said to herself. She gets into her sleeping bag as she drifts off to sleep. She is not aware that another bad dream is waiting for her.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Francesca is in the very town where the Neo Defender Rangers saved the world. Although she spots the very same teenage girl who has been appearing in the dreams. The expression on her face suggest that she is not very happy with someone right now. 'Why is she really mad'. Francesca asks herself._

 _All the sudden, another villain appears out of no where as he is really different from previous dreams. Plus the strange beings it has with him are really different as well. "You are definitely one feisty doll face". The villain said to the teenage veteran ranger._

 _Francesca is stunned as she has never seen a villain like him before. The most striking features to this guy is his very strange magician like appearance. Plus his personality is really different from the other villains in the previous dreams. "Who in the world is this evil creep"? Francesca thought to herself._

 _However this villain has a partner in crime as well. The partner is a female villain as she is just as vindictive like the male. The teenage girl frowns as she is fighting them in ranger form once more. As words are exchanged about a missing girl named Sylvie that got brought here, the male being looks at her. "She escaped, and now I need a new doll face to replace her". The male villain said to her._

 _The teenage female veteran ranger barely dodged the incoming orbs. She notice strange hybrid versions of bunnies and doves as they grab her. "Let me go", the girl said to them as she is being lifted into the air._

 _Francesca frowns as she sees another kidnapping happening. As more help is arriving, they are too late as they got away with the veteran orange ranger. 'Oh no, not again'. Francesca thought to herself as the scene changes._

 _Francesca finds herself on a ship as it is really different from the others hideouts that villains brought the teenage girl to. She notice a strange rotating wheel where four captive people are restrained to the wheel. She frowns as the veteran ranger is trapped like this yet again. "Where are the Torturous Ten, doll face"? The male villain asks them as an older female is at the top as a beam hits her. She is screaming as the beam is effecting her._

 _Francesca is stunned as the wheel is turning as she is up next. 'What are the Torturous Ten? Never mind that, they sound really dangerous'. Francesca thought to herself. She watches her getting the same beam effects as she is trying to resist it._

" _I don't know what you are talking about". The orange veteran ranger said to them._

 _As the wheel is turning again, the female villain glares at the other two captive rangers. Francesca isn't sure if they are actually veteran rangers or not. However it is what the female villain said to them that got them off guard. You think that beam will cause you a lot of pain. I told you that I will be back. Your powers shall be more for the right and taking". The female villain said to them._

 _Francesca is stunned that the other two captive people are getting tortured by the female villain and not by the male villain. However it doesn't stop him to change the beam firing point. "Since none of you doll faces will tell me where they are, I will have to make things worse". The male villain said to them._

 _The beams fire at all four of them as it is effecting them. Francesca is in shock that they are being tortured by them. 'Why is them that's getting the beams'? Francesca thought to herself as she wants the dream to be over. Three of the four captive people are really out of it while the veteran orange ranger is still holding on._

 _However all the sudden, the scene is changing again as Francesca is in a different room from before. She looks down as the orange veteran ranger is restrained once again. However she notices various items locked into place. It appears that a ritual is about to take place soon and the male villain is doing this. "You see my special doll face. You are the one that I have been looking for all this time. It wasn't that ancestor of yours, certainly not the chosen ones of Princess Liberty to darling Stabella's dismay, and not the chosen one of Blanche Sun either. You see I have studied various legends and prophecies foretold by various beings. I wanted to be the the very knight that protected the chosen ones from harm. However that was taken away from me by Volt, Zisko, and that prince named Americo. I have a lot of special magic that you never even heard of before. It is so power that I joined a special legion and betrayed my fellow knights. I was banished from my own home world. You see doll face. I am not the only one that has his sight on you. Once this machine is turned on, the evil energy that is trapped in these precious items will be released. With my magic, the evil energy will turn you evil and become the dark angel of doom that will destroy the Power Rangers of Earth forever". The villain said to the orange veteran ranger._

 _Francesca is stunned as this villain is planning to turn her evil. 'No please no', Francesca said to herself as the machine is being turned on and powered up. The ranger is being tortured yet again as it is starting to work. The villain appears to be getting excited for the machine to be working._

 _However a trick is going on as special healing energy is going into the veteran ranger. The villain is dismayed by it as he is wondering how it could be. A male ranger busts into the room as he freed her. The villain is really mad that he got tricked like he is the only one that shouldn't be tricked. "NO, NO, NO THAT SPECIAL DOLL FACE IS MINE". The villain yells at them._

" _She is not yours at all". The male ranger said to the villain._

 _As everyone is out from the ship, a major battle is going on. Franseca is in awe that a special team up is happening to stop them. As the female named Stabella is removed of having dark powers, she returns as a human being. However the male villain sets up a magic shield and found a way to fool them all as they appear to got defeated by the rangers._

" _ **Not everything is not what it seems to be. That being is not the very being that the super villain talked about with his kind of evil coming to attack the rangers".**_ _A mysterious female voice said to Francesca as more of her body appears to her._

 _Francesca turns at the spirit. She recognizes her as it is the same spirit that came to help her. "It's you isn't it". Francesca said to it. She is being pushed out from the dream as there is a flash of light._

 _ **End Dream**_

"Francesca, please wake up", a woman named Macha said to Francesca as she is at a headquarters.

"No", Francesca said as she finds herself in the med bay at the headquarters of the Universal Rangers. She has a cold sweat glistening on her forehead.

Macha sighs as she also teleported her things as well. "Francesca, what's wrong? You are deeply troubled by the dreams". Macha asks Francesca.

Francesca turns as she looks at Macha. "For a week now, I have been getting very strange dreams. It was good and kind of sweet at first, but after that it gotten really weird, bad, worse, and really ugly. There were villains that I have never seen before. Each one was torturing a ranger who I have never met before. Each torture event was worse than the last one. I just don't understand why I am getting these dreams though". Francesca said to Macha as she is upset and crying.

Macha sees how deeply this is bothering her purple ranger. "Francesca, you need to take it easy for a couple of days. Plus you can talk to your teammates about the dreams when you are ready. I am going to teleport you back home as well. Try to get some sleep alright". Macha said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she looks at Macha. "I will try Macha". Francesca said to Macha. She gets teleported back home as her items are sent there as well.

Macha frowns as she thinks of something. 'Could it be that shield that protected Frankie has something to do with it'. Macha thought to herself as she needs to do more research.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Maggie and Velvet are figured out as the villains found a way to expose them. Plus both girls got really mad at their respective mentors as well. However Azalea reveals something that got her thinking about everything from the missing years as well. Plus the nightmares are getting to its climax for Francesca as well._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Start of Secrets and Revelations_


	13. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12: The Start of Secrets and Revelations

It has not been 24 hours since Velvet and Maggie switched places on their ranger teams. Everyone from the team has some sort of opinion on the stunt that they pulled. At the same time, they can see why try did it.

The teens are at a local hang out as they are sitting the back away from everyone. "I can't believe that you pulled this kind of stunt. I mean you were in the car with me when I took you home. I thought that you went through with the re-dye of your hair day hat Mrs. Cantrell made you do and didn't tell us". Hawke said to Velvet. She is the most upset that she got deceived.

Velvet looks at Hawke as she can see that she is upset. "I am sorry that we deceived you Hawke. There were things that both Maggie and I wanted to know. It was a huge shock to the both of us that we looked alike. Plus we had some unanswered questions about our lives". Velvet said to them.

Whitney gives a look to Velvet as she has a skeptical expression on her face. "What kind of questions about your lives"? Whitney asks Velvet. She is just as upset like Hawke. However she can see that Velvet is a curious leader.

Velvet nods as she looks at them. She pulls out her phone to show the photo. "Maggie and I have a torn photo that look like there was a missing piece of it. When we put it together, we saw that Mrs. Walker is in the photo. However there is a piece that is still missing. Maggie was suppose to find out more about the photo". Velvet said to them.

The teens nod as they take a closer look at the photo. "Ok I get that Maggie was suppose to find out about the photo. However you could have asked us for help with it Velvet. How come you didn't ask for it"? Cliff asks Velvet. He has his arms crossed his chest.

Velvet looks at Cliff as she has a lot to own up to. "When we met, it felt like it is the first time that I have ever met someone who looks just like me. Maggie and I shared the same birthday. However we both live with our dads, but our moms are not in the pictures of our lives. The journey that we made was more of a personal one. We couldn't tell you guys about it". Velvet said to them.

Tobey nods as he can understand being a personal journey. "I can understand why you and Maggie did it to find out more about yourself and all. However it wasn't a great stunt to pull during the school year". Tobey said to Velvet.

Finn nods as he gives a look to Velvet. "Yeah when you were acting weird at school yesterday, it threw us for a loop. It is like we saw the sweeter side of you". Finn said to them.

Macy nods as she feels guilty about it. "Yeah we were caught off guard by the sudden change of leadership style as well. Poor Jasper, he was just as confused about the whole thing". Macy said to them.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it is like the two of you are really twins that pulled a ranger team trap on us. Except, it only brought the mentor of the Cyber Force team to the ship". Jasper said to them.

Velvet sighs as she looks at them. She is not very pleased with her mentor. "Honestly, the biggest person who is hiding a lot from us is our mentor. I am not going to talk to her unless I really have to". Velvet said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Velvet. "I don't know if that is a good idea Velvet. No offense, you are at 0-2 for bad ideas right now". Whitney said to Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she looks at Whitney. "She has deeply disappointed me and Maggie, Whitney. Maggie told me that Mrs. Walker couldn't discuss about the photo with her. She said it in a really harsh way that made her cry. It really made me mad that Mrs. Walker is being so distant and cold towards her. Plus I am not pleased that she extended the cold and distant on her. Maggie is not use to it like we are". Velvet said to them.

The teens nod as they can understand the reason. "You know the way you put it. It sounds like you want to protect Maggie like she is your younger sister". Tobey said to them.

Hawke nods as she can see it as well. "Yeah we are getting use to the cold and distant attitude from Mrs. Walker. Plus I can see why Maggie is not use to it. It definitely feels harsh on her. It does explain why she was away from us at lunch crying". Hawke said to them.

Cliff nods as he truly thinks about it. "That maybe true Hawke, however why is our mentor is cold and distant towards us? It is the biggest question that is bothering me. It is like the cold and distant attitude is a mask to cover what's really going on. Plus was it just me or does Mrs. Walker has the ability to make strong comeback lines that really burns"? Cliff asks them.

Macy grins as she looks at Cliff. "I think it is an awesome ability that she has. She was able to knock some pegs into that creep". Macy said to them. She is grinning from ear to ear.

Jasper also nods in agreement with Macy. "I am with bold Macy guys. It is like she knew how not to let the words of the creepo of the day bother her". Jasper said to them.

Finn shrugs as something about the battle bothered him. "Although, I think there is more going on that meets the eye. That monster that we fought yesterday. It has a strange ability to get more ugly and hideous when he sees a person lying. Plus Mrs. Walker called it a misguided idiot. I am wondering if Grangitix truly misguided or not. Plus he even mentioned some special book that was given to her but got passed to someone else. It doesn't make sense to me". Finn said to them.

Velvet frowns as she looks at Finn. She didn't see the battle where Mrs. Walker stepped in to help. "I guess only time will tell about that". Velvet said to them. She is wondering if what they said is true. However she has no idea that some secrets and Revelations are about to come out at the last place she would expect.

The next afternoon at a local cemetery in town. Mrs. Walker is visiting three graves as she has tears in her eyes. Zisko arrives as he done a lot of work in the last 29 hours. She doesn't know that Mr. Castle and Velvet are close by. "Deception has an awful way to picking you, Azalea. You have been lied to yet again by those people that go ahead on the removal of your children". Zisko said to Azalea as he hands her the information.

Azalea is stunned as she looks at them. "What this means my children are really alive after all this time. They said that their bodies were too charred up to get a DNA match". Azalea said to Zisko.

"There was no records of them passing away in car crashes on those particular dates and states Azalea. Plus the death certificates are complete forgeries". Zisko said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she is upset once again. She collapsed on her knees. "Why am I never am allowed any kind of happiness in my life. My children were my world. I only got to know them for three years, but they got snatched from me because of a damn deception by that witch. I fought to get them back only to find out that they suddenly died. Now I find out years later that they are still alive". Azalea said to Zisko as she is deeply upset and crying.

Thomas Castle hears someone crying as he recognizes her as Velvet's teacher. "Velvet, you should check on your teacher". Thomas said to Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she can see that her mentor is upset. "Ok dad", Velvet said to Thomas. Velvet is walking towards her teacher. She notices another car pulling up, a man gets out of the car. He went straight to her as they talk for a couple of minutes. As they got into their respective cars, they immediately left the cemetery. "Looks like she got pulled away for other business at hand". Velvet said to Thomas.

Thomas nods as he looks at his daughter. "We should at least check where she was". Thomas said to Velvet.

Velvet sighs as she looks at him. "Ok", Velvet said to Thomas as she really doesn't want to. They walk towards the three headstones.

Thomas frowns as her teacher was grieving the loss of her own children. "It must be heartbreaking to lose a child let alone all three of them". Thomas said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as notices something on the ground. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket. "Yeah but dad, why would someone lie to her about the death of her children? We both heard her crying". Velvet said to Thomas.

Thomas shrugs as he looks at Velvet. "There are some people who are deeply cruel and does these things". Thomas said to Velvet as they also leave the cemetery.

Meanwhile back in the other dimension, a new school day is starting at the Milky Way Academy. Francesca is in the lunchroom as she has a tray of food and a extra tall cup of coffee in her hands. She is about to go sit with her friends. As she accidentally slips on the floor, her food tray is fling out from her hands. Her coffee lands on the floor.

Everyone is watching as the food lands on the four most beautiful girls in school. "What how dare you"? Anna yells at Francesca.

"THESE OUTFITS ARE HIGHLY COUTURE". Athena yells at Francesca.

"That means highly expensive that your family can't afford to buy". Alice said to Francesca.

"Yeah you ruined our outfits and our overall day". Angie said to Francesca.

Francesca got up as she looks at them. Most of the school is laughing at the four girls. "It is just a small accident, and it is just clothes". Francesca said to them.

As the four girls are dismayed by what Francesca just said, they glare at her like they are four queen bees from separate and respective hives. "DID YOU JUST SAY JUST CLOTHES? YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT". The four girls said to Francesca like they are going to hit her.

Morgana frowns as she defends Francesca. "She already apologize for it. Just move on and deal with it". Morgana said to them.

The four girls frowns as they know they can't take on Morgana. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS DONALDSON". Anna said to

Francesca as they leave the lunchroom.

Morgana helps Francesca up as she looks at her. "Are you alright Frankie? I know you got the whole school laughing at the Four

angels". Morgana asks Francesca.

Francesca nods as she looks at Morgana. "I am fine just your typical clumsy me stuff". Francesca said to Morgana.

As the teens see Francesca joining them at the table, they notice her yawning again. "Here you probably need some caffeine just to keep you awake". Drew said to Frankie.

Nora nods as she is getting worried about Frankie. "Frankie, what's really going on with you. You look like you haven't gotten much sleep these days". Nora said to Frankie.

Charles also has that expression on his face. "Yeah, you look like you have mastered the elusive art form of sleeping in class". Charles said to Frankie.

Francesca looks at them as she has some coffee. "I am fine guys. I am usually that clumsy, so it not highly unusual with that. I will see you guys later". Francesca said to them. She leaves the table and the lunchroom.

The teens look at each other as they are not buying it. "You guys don't buy that right". Morgana said to them.

"No not at all, she looks like she hasn't been getting enough sleep at home". Nora said to Morgana.

"Yeah I made a small joke if she even sleeps at all with the new gadgets that she has coming out lately". Charles said to them.

Drew thinks about it deeply as he looks at them. "Do you think we need to go to Ms. Umbra or even the headmistress about this? They are our mentors". Drew said to them.

Morgana looks at Drew as it is an idea. "I think it is a great idea if it needs to go to it. If something happens to Frankie, we talk to Ms. Umbra with our concerns". Morgana said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they want their teammate back from what it is that's going on.

Later on that day, Francesca is in class as it got dismissed. She went up to Ms. Umbra with a gadget in her hands. "Ms. Umbra, may I ask a small favor from you". Francesca asks Ms. Umbra.

Ms. Umbra nods as she looks at Francesca. "Of course Frankie, what is it"? Ms. Umbra asks Frankie. She is wondering what the favor is.

"I need you to be a tester of the the 4ADA. It stands for 4 Angels Distress Alert. It is disguised as a bracelet for females and a pocket watch for the guys. If the wearer is in distress of the four angels' prank, he or she can press this button. The alert will be send to the others very discreetly. It will show a GPS location of where the prank is taking place". Francesca said to Ms. Umbra as she hands the bracelet to her.

"I take it that the near prank on Nora inspired you to make this gadget. Who do you have in mind for the pocket watch"? Ms. Umbra asks Francesca.

Francesca nods as she looks at Ms. Umbra. "I am planning to ask Charles to be the other test holder. The gadget is in its prototype and testing stage. If it works, I will make more for the rest of the team". Francesca said to Ms. Umbra.

Ms. Umbra nods as she looks at Francesca. "I am deeply impressed with this Frankie. I will definitely test it out". Ms. Umbra said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she leaves class. "Thank you Ms. Umbra", Francesca said to Ms. Umbra as she rushes out of class. Ms. Umbra looks at the bracelet as she puts it in. 'Note to self, check on Francesca's health, sleep, and energy levels'. Ms. Umbra thought to herself.

Francesca is heading down the hall as her class hasn't started yet. All the sudden, she bumps into someone as items are falling to the floor. "I am really making a huge mess of things today". Francesca said to the person.

"Not at all Francesca, it seems that we are always bumping into each other". Shawn said to Francesca.

Francesca looks at the person who happens to be Shawn. She has a faint blush on her face. The two of them are grabbing items from the floor. However Shawn has no idea that he grabbed the pocket watch. "Yeah it makes the others wonder if there is something wrong with me". Francesca said to Shawn.

Shawn looks into Francesca's eyes as he notices that something is amiss with her. "You don't look as well rested. It really shows Francesca. You deserve to be treated to rest and relaxation sooner than later". Shawn said to Francesca as he is genuinely concerned for her.

Francesca gets up as she has everything. "I will keep that in mind". Francesca said to Shawn. She went into class as her heart is fluttering as well.

Close by, Alice and the other girls glare at Francesca. "How is he seeing anything in that ugly loser? Shawny is mine and mine alone". Alice asks them. She is very annoyed and angry about it.

Angie has a thought as she looks at them. "Shawn said that she needs to get some rest and relaxation right. How about we give it to her in the most stinky way possible". Angie said to them. She has a vindictive expression on her face. It is not long that they nod in agreement as they leave the area.

A while later, it is getting close to lunch. Francesca is at her locker as she drops off her books. She is holding a note that was given to her after class by another girl. _You have won a special spa treatment. Please come to the backstage of the auditorium right now to receive it._ Francesca looks at the note as it is very sudden. She is wondering if it is a trap set up. 'If this is a trap by the four angels, they are in a huge surprise'. Francesca thought to herself as she heads that way instead of lunch as she leaves the note in her locker.

Francesca walks into the back stage of the auditorium. She notices that the room has deeply dim lights on. She is taking in her surroundings as something smells in the room. "Hello, is someone in here"? Francesca asks out there as she is on guard.

"Oh welcome, welcome darling, you look just awful my dear". A female said to Francesca as she has Swiss accent in her voice.

"We have looked throughout the school to see who deeply benefit from this once in a lifetime spa treatment special". A second female said to Francesca. She also has a Swiss accent as well.

"We looked at everyone from teachers, the janitors, the headmistress, and the students here". The third female said to Francesca. She even has a Swiss accent as well.

"Yeah darling, we all felt like that the special winner should be you. Come this way to receive the special spa treatment". The fourth female said to Francesca.

Francesca frowns as something is definitely up. She notice an indicator on another gadget to reveal something. "What's exactly in this spa treatment anyways"? Francesca asks them. She is waiting for the right moment to press the button on her bracelet to alert Ms. Umbra and Charles.

The four females look at Francesca as they didn't expect her to ask them questions. They frown as they went to grab some items. "It contains special essential oil stuff, minerals stuff, and other good things that you really need". The first female said to them as she is trying to keep up with the Swiss accent.

Francesca frowns as she is getting really suspicious about it. "If this is really a spa thing then how did you get it into the school without getting caught"? Francesca asks them as she is waiting for the right moment to press the button on her bracelet.

"We has really strong and handsome boys to help us with it". The second female said to Francesca as her Swiss accent is almost gone.

Francesca frowns as she knows that something is up. "This sounds really fun, but I am going to say no. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you. I am out of here". Francesca said to them as she presses a button on her bracelet.

"You will regret saying no to us". The third female said to Francesca as the accent is not there.

Francesca smirks as she knew it. "Where is the Swiss accent now? I knew it was a fake". Francesca said to them. She is backing out from it.

"Get her", Angie said to them. They are surrounding Francesca as they bring her over. They are tying her up as they throw a gooey stuff on her.

Francesca frowns as she is caught by them again. She tries to break free from their grips. However she can't use her ranger powers to hit them. Plus she feels a strange liquid gooey material on her arms down to her wrists. "Stop it, you four are really going to be sorry". Francesca yells at them. She can't move her hands as her feet are tied together as well. She is trying not to let them see her cry. Tears are building in her eyes.

"Oh yeah none of your lame friends are here to defend you this time. If they are really your friends, they should be in here by now". Anna said to Francesca.

"Yeah we told you that you will pay for our outfits from this morning". Athena said to Francesca.

"Yeah the funny part is that you probably think that Shawny will be here for your well deserved spa treatment". Alice said to Francesca as the four girls pushes her into an inflatable kiddie pool filled with all sorts of things from ice cream, ketchup, raw fish, deviled eggs, sour cream, shaving cream, and other things.

All the sudden, the lights comes on as the four girls are caught. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE". Shawn said to them as he shows up.

The four girls are stunned that Shawn of all people actually showed up. "Shawn what are you doing here"? Anna asks Shawn.

In the kiddie pool, Francesca hears Shawn's voice. She is surprised that he came in here. "Shawn", Francesca said to herself.

"Yeah how did you know that we were here"? Athena asks Shawn.

"We didn't even say a word that we are in here". Angie said to Shawn.

Shawn frowns as he is furious and mad. "How I found out is for me to know and you four never to find out. Where is Francesca because I am getting her out of here"? Shawn asks them as he notice the kiddie pool.

Alice tries to stop Shawn as she blocks his way. "What? We are meant to be together Shawny. The whole school knows it. Plus we found her in here like this". Alice said to Shawn.

Shawn frowns as he glares at Alice. "No we are not meant to be Alice and we will never be together. There is something that I should have done close to five years ago to stop you from harming the truest angel of the school. It is Francesca. I have never laughed at her like you four, the other girls, and guys that kicked balls at her. Since then, I knew who never to ask out on a date and that included you four as well". Shawn said to them.

Francesca is in shock as she has tears falling down her face. She never knew that Shawn felt that way about her. Plus she didn't know that Shawn was the only guy that didn't laugh at her during the prank five years ago. "Shawn", Francesca said to herself as tears are coming down her face.

Alice is stunned as she looks at Shawn. "Oh yeah there is not a teacher in here that knows that we are in here". Angie said to Shawn as they feel proud of what they done as they took photos of it and already emailed to themselves for future uses.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that young ladies". Ms. Umbra said to them as she has the headmistress with her.

The four girls are stunned as they are caught red handed. "HOW IS POSSIBLE"? Athena asks them.

"We know in more ways than one young ladies. MY OFFICE NOW", the headmistress said to them. The four girl frown as they are being escorted out. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DONALDSON". Alice said to Francesca.

It is not long that Shawn and Ms. Umbra went to Francesca. They grab Francesca out of the kiddie pool. Shawn how did you know that I was in here"? Francesca asks Shawn. She is dripping stuff on the floor as she feels awful and disguising about herself.

Shawn looks at Francesca as he reveals the pocket watch. "When I notice that this pocket watch had a strange notification, it didn't made any noise or an obvious vibrate during lunch. I left right away to see what was going on. Plus I didn't realize that Ms. Umbra or the headmistress knew that something was wrong". Shawn said to Francesca.

Francesca nods as she looks at Shawn. "You must have picked up the other 4ADA prototype pocket watch that was meant for Charles that I made earlier". Francesca said to Shawn.

Shawn is surprised as it turns out to be one of Francesca's gadgets. "Woah ok, I had no idea that it is actually a gadget of yours". Shawn said to Francesca.

Ms. Umbra unties Francesca at her hands and feet. "Shawn, I trust that you get Francesca to the nurse's office". Ms. Umbra said to Shawn. Shawn nods as he gently gets Francesca to the nurse's office.

At lunch, Nora frowns as she notices that something is wrong. "Have you guys seem Frankie? It is not like her to be late for lunch". Nora said to them.

"Now that you mention it, I did she her in the hallway. She had something to give to me. However she couldn't find it like she misplaced it". Charles said to them.

Drew frowns as something is not right. "We should probably look for her". Drew said to them. Nora nods in agreement. She is about to stand up.

Morgana notice Ms. Umbra going to another table. "Hold on guys, Ms. Umbra is getting someone". Morgana said to them.

The teens watch as a female got up. She has some facial features that is similar to Francesca. She has a rose pink color shirt with dark wash skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and combat boots. "Take me to Frankie", the girl said to Ms. Umbra. Ms. Umbra nods as they leave the lunchroom.

"Who was that"? Drew asks them as he doesn't know.

Morgana frowns as Frankie is hiding something from them again. "I don't know. It is one thing that she kept us out of the loop once but doing it again to us is a different story entirely". Morgana said to them. They have no idea what they will soon find out.

Meanwhile back in Asherton, at the evil headquarters, Triannica notice Grangitix returning as he is confused and angry. "Why are you so angry Grangitix? You punished that other team red ranger as ordered". Triannica said to Grangitix.

Grangitix looks at Triannica as he is more perplexed about the mentor. "It is their mentor my empress. She saw right through me like it was nothing. She called me a misguided idiot. Her words are true and narrow like an arrow". Grangitix said to Triannica.

Triannica frowns as she didn't expect their mentor to come out at the battle. "Don't worry yourself about the ranger's mentor, Grangitix. It is her way of catching people like us very off guard and to question the purposes. Are you still loyal to me and only me"? Triannica asks Grangitix.

Grangitix nods as he bows down to her. He doesn't realize that he is being controlled by her. "Yes my mistress", Grangitix said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she looks at Grangitix. "Good, you are dismissed". Triannica said to Grangitix. Grangitix nods as he leaves the room. She deeply frowns as she suspects something. She grabs a communicator as she contacts Salsarama.

" _ **Yes my empress",**_ _Salsarama said to Triannica as she answers her special communicator._

"Salsarama, I need you to keep a close eye on that mentor. It seems that she has called someone here a misguided idiot, and she is right". Triannica said to Salsarama.

" _ **Yes my empress",**_ _Salsarama said to Triannica as orders are coming out._

The communication ends between the two of them. Triannica has an evil grin on her face. "Well, well, well mentor, if you are going uncover the truth about Grangitix, I might as well start uncovering your secrets as well". Triannica said to herself as she laughs evilly.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is a huge filler chapter to end the first arc of Power Rangers Treasure Warriors. Velvet explains to the team about what she did with Maggie. However she witnessed something that even she has no idea how she is deeply involved with it. Plus there is more to Grangitix that meets the eye, and how is Triannica involved. Plus the mini sub plot with the Universe Rangers is going to its climax._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers Returns Part 1_


	14. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: A Ranger Mentor Disappearing Act

At the evil headquarters, Triannica frowns as watches the footage from the previous battle when Grangitix attacked the rangers. She learns that the red ranger that was there is actual the red ranger from the Cyber Force team. "Those two red rangers, they deceived me big time". Triannica said to herself. She is thinking about a new plan to get back at the rangers.

Alveno walks in the throne room as he bows down to her. "My empress, I have something that you will be interested in". Alveno said to Triannica.

Triannica turns as she sees Alveno. "What is it Alveno"? Triannica asks Alveno as she is not as pleased to see him. She has her hands on a her scepter.

Alveno looks at Triannica as he gotten demoted from general to commander. "There is a strange planetary alignment due in two hours to allow a dimensional portal to open. If we can lure the rangers to the portal and make a way to keep them from returning back here, you can launch your attack to find the treasures and the Torturous Ten". Alveno said to Triannica as he is trying to get back to her good grace.

Triannica looks at Alveno as she thinks about it. "Where does this dimensional portal take them to? Is it an inhibitable planet where their powers won't work? Plus how long will this portal will last before it closes again"? Triannica asks Alveno.

Alveno looks at Triannica as it is questions that she would ask. "From the location, it is to another Earth. However the portal will be open for two to three days tops". Alveno said to Triannica.

Triannica looks at Alveno as she is thinking about the plan. "It is not a place to send the rangers, Alveno. However let's see how the rangers will do without their precious mentor. You are dismissed Alveno". Triannica said to Alveno.

Alveno nods as his plan gets dashed. "Yes my empress", Alveno said to Triannica. He walks out from the room.

Triannica has an evil grin on her face. "Grangitix I summon you". Triannica said as she summons Grangitix. She has a plan up her sleeves.

It is not long that Grangitix shows up in the room. "You summoned me my empress". Grangitix said to Triannica.

Triannica has an evil grin on her face. "Grangitix, there will be a dimensional portal opening up in the town. I want you to go through this portal and attack who ever is defending it. Plus we are going to lure the ranger's mentor and make sure that she gets sent to the other dimension". Triannica said to Grangitix.

Grangitix nods as he looks at Triannica. "A well worth fight against the ranger mentor in a different dimension of Earth. I will fight her and destroy her there". Grangitix said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she looks at Grangitix. She has the monitors set up. "This is where the dimensional portal is going to be. It is at a local cemetery in the town tomorrow morning. Once the mentor is through, I will use my powers to close it, so none of her rangers will be able to go through to rescue her. To that end, the mentor will not have a way to get back to this dimension". Triannica said to Grangitix.

Grangitix nods as he looks at the location of the portal. "I understand my Queen. What if there are rangers in the other dimension? Plus how can I return to this dimension once I destroy the mentor"? Grangitix asks Triannica.

Triannica nods as she has a device. "This will get you back to this dimension. Plus if there is another ranger team in that dimension, I want you to destroy them as well. This medallion will let any evil villains know that you are sent by me and under my orders". Triannica said to Grangitix as she places a special alloy medallion on him. It has the official symbol of the Dark Treasure Seekers on it.

Grangitix nods as he looks at the medallion pined to his armor shirt. "Yes my mistress, I understand your orders". Grangitix said to Triannica. He has some Douloons with him as he leaves the headquarters.

Triannica has an evil grin on her face. "Once their mentor is missing, they won't have her for advice and guidance". Triannica said to herself as she leaves the room.

At the Walker Residence, Azalea is deeply mediating in her mediation room. It is the early evening as she is trying to reflect on what has happened in the last few days. She saw Daniel again as he wasn't happy that she made his daughter cry and upset. 'Is the truth in front of me like Maya said it is'? Azalea asks herself as she is deeply mediating.

All the sudden, Azalea senses something that is about to happen. She is glowing in a bright red, yellow, gold, orange, and blue auras around her as she is being summoned to help a ranger team in need. "Show me where I am I needed". Azalea said out loud as she has an angelic tone in her voice.

Azalea sees a town in a different dimension of Earth. She frowns as she has no idea how to get there much less teleporting there. Her new purple morphor is also glowing like it is almost there to fully activated. "I see and understand now. The purple ranger has to guide me to become a ranger again once more. Plus they are missing a ranger who has been controlled by evil. I accept the mission". Azalea said to herself as she still has her angelic voice.

Azalea lands on the floor as she opens her eyes. She knows that she has to call the school for a substitute teacher. As she makes the phone call, Azalea sighs as she got one for the next two days. She also makes a call to Rory.

" _ **Hey Azalea, this is unexpected. What's going on"?**_ Rory asks Azalea.

"I am not going to be at school for the next couple of days. I need you to substitute mentor to the team". Azalea said to Rory.

" _ **Is everything alright? You don't sound sick".**_ Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea rolls her eyes as Rory must have forgotten about it over the years. "Special duty Rory", Azalea said to Rory.

It takes a few seconds for him to realize what's going on. " _ **Oh ok, I remember that now. Just be careful while you are there".**_ Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she knows that Rory means well. "I am not the 16 year old girl from 14 years ago. Plus I already called the school for a substitute teacher. Will you keep an eye on Velvet? I got a bad feeling once Ms. Cantrell sees that I am not at school; she will go after Velvet for a bad hair re-dye session". Azalea said to Rory.

" _ **Oh yeah, that teacher seemed to be pleased when she showed up with normal and natural hair color. However she is not going to like that she got tricked by the switch".**_ Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah something about her reminds me of that kindergarten teacher that I had growing up. I got a feeling that she is related to her in some way. Plus I have been meaning to ask Zisko to investigate her.

" _ **Your intuition has always been right on the mark Azalea. Man, it has not been easy for me to call you by your middle name. I still want to call you Kiki or even Kiks".**_ Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she has tears in her eyes. "It is better for me professionally Rory. Besides it is still has some bad memories with that first name of mine". Azalea said to Rory.

" _ **Azalea, you of all people have been through tough ordeals and came back from it with your wild self. I am missing that wild side about you. Plus you have always been the wild card of the team, and you haven't been replaced. It sounds like to me that you are still stuck with the things that happened in the past 13 years".**_ Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she remembers the role that she had on the Neo Defenders Team. She realizes that she is still stuck with he ordeals from the past 13 years. "You are right about that Rory. I doubt that Velvet will listen to me about my past. She protected Maggie like the big sister. It bothers me that Velvet reminds me of my eldest daughter Liberty. However on the day of that switch, I could have sworn that I heard Velvet singing the family song that we came up together. When I realized that Velvet and Maggie switched places, it was Maggie that was singing the song. It makes me wonder if Maggie is really my youngest daughter is actually Danielle. When Daniel showed up on the ship, it surprised me that Maggie is actually his daughter. He called me spirited and beautiful. However he also said that he know it is some where deep down inside of me. He said that he wants to talk when it is back. He clearly doesn't like the cold and distant that I have clearly right now". Azalea said to Rory.

Rory sighs as he knows about it. " _ **Daniel still cares about you Azalea. He needs to see the real you that you kept hidden".**_ Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she is thinking about her upcoming mission. "Yeah I kept it hidden for a reason and her name is Tina McCoy. I have accepted that her biological son is on the team. However it is Casey that bothers me. If Casey is truly Daniel's daughter, she must have came along before I met Daniel and joined the team. Plus is she really Tina's daughter or niece". Azalea asks Rory.

Rory nods as he can understand where she is coming from. " _ **It is something that you have to find out for yourself Azalea. Listen, I got dinner waiting, and I don't want it to burn. I will talk to you when you get back".**_ Rory said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at the clock. "Yeah see you". Azalea said to herself. The phone call ends as she sighs to herself. She looks at the photo on her night stand. 'A special mission to another dimension, here I come'. Azalea thought to herself as she eats dinner.

The next morning at the cemetery, Grangitix and a huge swarm of Douloons are there. "My empress, I am at the cemetery. Where is the dimensional portal"? Grangitix asks Triannica.

" _ **It should be near three graves of human children".**_ Triannica said to Grangitix.

Grangitix looks around as a portal is opening. The Douloons are following him. "I see it my empress". Grangitix said to Triannica.

" _ **Good, go through that portal, it should take you and the Douloons to the other dimension of the planet called Earth. Once you go through the portal, it will be invisible to humans. Once that mentor goes through, I will close it".**_ Triannica said to Grangitix. ,

Grangitix nods as he looks at the portal. "Yes my empress", Grangitix said to Triannica. The communication ends as the Douloons and Grangitix went through the portal. The portal gets invisible as it is still there.

Azalea is driving as she is on the road. She senses something deeply unusual. She is coming towards the cemetery that she always visit. 'That's strange, it is coming from the cemetery'. Azalea thought to herself. She drives towards the cemetery as she is wondering if something shouldn't be there. She parks the car as she grabs her bag from the back seat. She gets out from the car as she looks around. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. However, the mentor's senses is telling her that something is wrong here. She walk towards her children's graves. She places the photo there.

All the sudden, Azalea feels that something is pulling her in a portal. "What in the world"? Azalea asks herself as she falls into the portal. A dark spell closes the portal completely as Azalea is sent to the other dimension.

Back on the ship, the alarm is going off as both Prince Americo and Zisko went to the monitors. "That's odd, there is some sort of disturbance coming from the cemetery". Prince Americo said to Zisko.

Zisko nods as he notices that there is no sign of evil forces at the location. "However there is nothing there". Zisko said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo frowns as something is not right. The rangers are not at school yet. I will call them to investigate". Prince Americo said to Zisko. Zisko nods as he watches him contacting them.

"Rangers, there is a strange disturbance coming from the cemetery. I need all of you to investigate it". Prince Americo said to them.

" _ **We are on it".**_ Velvet said to Prince Americo as they rush to the cemetery.

At the cemetery, the teens are at the cemetery as they are looking around. "Any ideas why Prince Americo wants us to investigate a cemetery? It is giving me the creeps even in the day light". Jasper said to them.

Finn sighs as he looks at Jasper. "Prince Americo said that there is some sort of disturbance here, but I don't see a monster or any Douloons". Finn said to them.

Macy nods as she notices a car. "Hey is that Mrs. Walker's car"? Macy asks them. She spots it parked close by to a group of graves.

The teens frown as they went towards it. Cliff feels the hood of the vehicle. "Yeah it is her car. It is some what warm but not super hot". Cliff said to them.

Tobey frowns as he looks around. "If Mrs. Walker's car is here, where is Mrs. Walker? I don't see her around here". Tobey said to them.

Whitney frowns as something is not right. "I don't see any signs of a struggle near her car. It maybe that she walked towards some gravestones or into the woods". Whitney said to them.

Hawke nods as it doesn't add up. "Yeah but why would Mrs. Walker take a walk in the woods before school. Plus what is it about this place that she would come here"? Hawke asks them.

Velvet frowns as she notices a clue near three grave sites. "Someone who is close to her is buried here". Velvet said to them. She walk towards it.

The teens look at each other they follow Velvet. They arrive at the headstones. "Oh man, I had no idea that Mrs. Walker has lost her own children". Tobey said to them.

Velvet looks at Tobey as she see a familiar and telling photo. "Umm guys, this is the whole photo that Maggie and me have". Velvet said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at the photo. "Are you sure Velvet"? Whitney asks Velvet. She is wondering if it some sort of trick.

Velvet grabs out her torn piece and the photo of it put together with Maggie's piece. "I am very sure about it Whitney". Velvet said to Whitney.

The teens are stunned as they look at it. "There is no doubt that the photo matches, Velvet. However who is the little boy in the photo"? Cliff asks Velvet.

Velvet shrugs as she looks at Cliff. "I don't know Cliff. It maybe that the boy has the the final piece". Velvet said to them.

Hawke frowns as she looks around. "I don't see any signs of struggles here either. It is like Mrs. Walker came here this morning for unknown reasons. She walked to these gravesites, but all the sudden she vanished in thin air". Hawke said to them.

The teens nod as they are getting the same idea of what happened. "Is it possible that Mrs. Walker some how sensed that something is wrong here"? Tobey asks them.

Velvet shrugs as she doesn't know. "It is a good question Tobey. Let's check for her on our morphors", Velvet said to them.

The teens nod as they look on their morphors. They frown as they didn't see anything on it. "This is weird and strange. I am not getting any thing from her morphor". Whitney said to them.

Hawke nods as she notices strange energy around the grave sites. "Yeah according to the morphor, there is some evil and dark energy residue like someone used their dark powers here. I don't see anything getting damaged here. It is like there was someone evil here, but it isn't here now". Hawke said to them.

Tobey frowns as something doesn't feel right. "Ok, Mrs. Walker must have sensed something was wrong and came here. Either she got knocked out from behind and vanished with who or what was here, or she was forced to surrender and couldn't put up with a fight and went with them". Tobey said to them.

Cliff shakes his head to Tobey. "No, Mrs. Walker is a veteran ranger that would put up a fight and would have left more than a photo behind for us to find". Cliff said to them.

Jasper nods as he looks at Cliff. "I am with Cliff. Mrs. W wouldn't surrender that easily. We need to get this information to Americo and Zisko. Otherwise we will be late for school". Jasper said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to the ship.

At the ship, Prince Americo, Zisko, and Rory are there as they see the rangers. "Rangers any sign of Azalea at the cemetery"? Prince Americo asks them.

Velvet shakes her head to them. "No, we only found her car and this photo. We didn't detect a signal from her morphor. However we did detect a dark and evil energy residue there, but we didn't see anything that gotten damaged. There wasn't a sign of a struggle either". Velvet said to them.

Prince Americo and Zisko frowns as this isn't good. "Is it possible that a dimensional portal was open at that location"? Zisko asks Prince Americo.

The teens frown as they are out of the loop about something. "A dimensional portal, what's that"? Whitney asks them.

Prince Americo nods as he looks at them. "From time to time, a dimensional portal would open on Earth. It is caused by a planetary alignment. The portal would be open to two to three days tops. However the only way for a portal to close naturally is for the alignment to be out of alignment". Prince Americo said to them as he types some things on the computer.

The teens look at the monitor as they see Grangitix and a swarm of Douloons go through it. As Mrs. Walker is there, she doesn't see the portal. However she gets pulled into it. Just shortly after that, an evil energy hits the portal to close it. "Mrs. Walker has no idea that the portal is closed". Cliff said to them.

Prince Americo frowns as he is deeply afraid of this. "Triannica must have used a dark spell to close the portal. Azalea has no way of getting back to us". Prince Americo said to them.

The teens frowns as this is very bad. "Is there any way of knowing where Mrs. Walker landed or tracking her down"? Tobey asks them.

Prince Americo shakes his head to them. "I am sorry it will be very difficult to track her down. For all we know, she went to a distant dimension where her powers won't work. Plus it is also hard to predict when another planetary alignment will take place". Prince Americo said to them.

The teens frown as they learn that their mentor is missing. Rory sighs as he looks at them. "Guys listen to me, Azalea called me last night to substitute mentor for the next couple of days. Plus there is no way that we are going to give up on finding her". Rory said to them.

The teens nod as they are wondering about it. "How come she did that though? She is already hiding things from us". Velvet said to them as she is getting angry.

Rory sighs as he looks at them. "There are many thing that you guys don't know about Azalea. She is one of the strongest people that I know. If anyone can fight their way back on things, it is Azalea Walker. All of you need to get to school". Rory said to them. The teens sigh as it will be a hard day at school with out their mentor. They teleport to school as they have a million questions on their minds.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is just a filler to kick start the next arc. Plus the rangers learn that Azalea has mysteriously vanished. Where did she went and why?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers Returns Part 1_


	15. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers Returns Part 1

In the other dimension, Azalea is falling towards the ground as she frowns. She grabs her morphor out. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Azalea yells out loud as she is in ranger form. She uses her ranger powers to slow down her descent to the ground. However she finds her self heading towards some trees. She tries to change direction, but she still falling towards them. She goes into her fairy form as her orange like wings comes out as she is flying. She heads towards the ground and lands safely. She sighs in relief as she demorphs back to her civilian form. "Now where am I"? Azalea said to herself. She looks around in her new surroundings as her special senses takes over. "Something tells me that I am at the right place". Azalea said to herself as heads towards into a town called Milky Way. She has no idea that Grangitix and a swarm of Douloons are here as well.

Meanwhile at the King Glendios's hide out, Vibranium frowns as she is furious that the rangers tricked her. "I should have known that the rangers pulled a trick like that". Vibranium yells at King Glendios as he is punishing her for the failure.

"Now that the Rangers has only one of them, it won't be long until the other one is discovered. We need both of them to revive my generals". King Glendios yells at Vibranium as he is punishing her.

"My lord, I bring some news". Another officer said to King Glendios. He gives a look to Vibranium as he is not impressed with her.

King Glendios turns to the officer as he is wondering what it could be. "What is it"? King Glendios asks the officer.

The officer looks at the evil king as he is not pleased that Vibranium failed him. "There are two unknown signatures in the town. One of them is evil while the other one has a signature very similar to the rangers". The officer said to King Glendios.

King Glendios is intriguing by the news. "An evil signature and a signature similar to the rangers, this is very interesting. Send a group of Vanishers to find the evil signature and bring him or her to me". King Glendios said to the officer.

The officer nods as he got his orders. "Yes my king", the officer said to King Glendios. He leaves the room as he turns to Vibranium. "Once this new evil signature arrives here, I want you and him to destroy the Rangers". King Glendios said to Vibranium.

Vibranium nods as she has her orders. "Yes my king, I won't fail you this time". Vibranium said to King Glendios. She has a full mind to target Frankie for more than one reason.

It is not long that the officer returns with an unknown being and some unusual foot soldiers. He looks very unhappy as he is in his beastly form . King Glendios turns as he looks at the humanoid being. "Who are you and how did you get to this dimension of this wretched planet"? King Glendios asks the being.

The being gives a harsh glare at the officer. "I am Grangitix. I have been sent my warlock empress Triannica to destroy the mentor of the Power Rangers Treasure Warriors. She is also a veteran power ranger as well. She is here in this dimension. I do not appreciate him dragging me here and away from my orders". Grangitix as he has the medallion on his armor shirt.

King Glendios looks at Grangitix as he is deeply intrigued to know that a ranger mentor from the other dimension is here in this dimension. "A ranger mentor from the other dimension you say. This is deeply interesting to know. Plus you also said that she is a veteran ranger as well. The rangers will have no idea that a veteran ranger from another dimension is here on this Earth. Plus the rangers will have a difficult time beating those foot soldiers as well. You and Vibranium attack and destroy them. Plus make sure that ranger mentor does not find a way back to her dimension". King Glendios said to them.

"We shall not fail you". Vibranium and Grangitix said to King Glendios as they leave the headquarters as they have Douloons and Vanishers with them.

At the rangers headquarters, Ahsha and Macha are stunned as there is a new ranger energy in the town. "I have never seen that ranger symbol before. It can't be someone from the Mystic Warriors team". Ahsha said to Macha.

Macha shakes her head to Ahsha as she is just as conflicted about it. "No, they don't have an orange ranger". Macha said to Ahsha. She is typing ferociously on the computer to get a more accurate lock. However for unknown reasons, it is not getting a true lock on it.

Ahsha frowns as she sees something else entirely. "Umm Macha, it looks like there is an incoming message". Ahsha said to Macha.

Macha frowns as the message is on the screen. It looks like a prophecy as words are coming up as well. "We need to summon the rangers". Macha said to Ahsha as they begin to read the message.

Ahsha frowns as it is still the middle of the night. "Yes, but we should do it when the sun comes up. It is still the middle of the night. The rangers are probably still asleep". Ahsha said to Macha.

" _ **Lost and alone, the Orange Neo Defender is cast away through deception, false betrayal, false heartbreak, separation, and grief caused by a wicked and cruel one. The Sunstone Griffin that was once by the Defender's side has been set and caged for 13 years. As the defender slowly to rise once again, the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is coming back.**_

 _ **As the masked and captive one searches for a chosen one, this chosen one is selected to guide the Guardian Angel to become a ranger once. A purple light shines on the Purple Universe Globe with the memories of ordeals that happened to the Orange Defender and the captive and masked one.**_

 _ **As the two wrapped in evil control and manipulation strikes once again, the Orange Defender/ the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers shall appear to see the true spirit of manipulation ones.**_

 _ **However as evil strikes once more to strike on an Universe Globe, it will be the Purple Universe Globe and the Guardian Angel to protect it from falling to the wrong hands.**_

Macha sighs as they can't wake the rangers because of a deeply cryptic message. "Your right, the last thing we need is to have the rangers being cranky because we woke them up in the middle of the night". Macha said to Ahsha. She is still wondering what is going on with them especially Frankie.

That morning, the teens arrive at the headquarters as it is very unusual. "What's going on Macha"? Morgana asks Macha. Frankie is with them as she is holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

Macha turns as she looks at the teens. "We gotten this cryptic message in the middle of the night. Plus there is an unknown ranger signature in town. I want all of you to find out who it is and bring him or her here. It is highly possible that this person came from another dimension of Earth". Macha said to them.

The teens are stunned as they have never heard of this before. "Woah how did that happen anyways? Plus what kind of knowledge do we have on the other dimension"? Nora asks them.

Macha sighs as she looks at them. "The only way that could happen is that there is a strange planetary alignment on that end. Plus this portal is usually open for a limited amount of days like to 2-3 days. However it is possible that it could have closed by evil powers there. To answer the other question is that we don't have as much information about it like Daranten does". Macha said to them.

The teens frowns as this is getting very important to find this person as quickly as possible. "So we have no idea who or what we are looking for right. It could be a male or a female". Drew said to them.

Macha nods as she looks at Drew. "Correct, the message is what Ahsha and I are stumped on". Macha said to them.

Charles looks at the message as he is just as confused about it. "Ok there is a lot of things that I don't get like the Sunstone Griffin and a wicked and cruel one". Charles said to them.

The teens nod as Morgana notice that Frankie hasn't said a word about it. "Do you know something about this Frankie? From the way you haven't said a word to us, it sounds like you do". Morgana said to Frankie.

The teens turn to Frankie as they are realizing that she may know something huge about it. "Yeah but I didn't realize that her spirit is actually the captive and masked one that chose me to do it". Frankie said to them.

The teens are confused as they are skeptical about it. "Chosen to do what exactly", Nora asks Frankie as Drew and Charles notice Morgana's facial expression.

Frankie sighs as she looks at them. "I am chosen by her to guide the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers to become a ranger again". Frankie said to them.

The teens are shocked as Morgana frowns to her. "Wait a minute who is her that you mention"? Macha asks Frankie. She notices the dark bags under the purple Ranger's eyes like she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep in days.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "Her name is Verna. She gotten captured at an archeological dig site some time ago. I am supposed to tell the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers where is at". Frankie said to them.

Morgana glares at Frankie as she gives her a look. "What I don't understand why you gotten chosen for this instead of me? Shouldn't a special mission like that is supposed to be for the red ranger"? Morgana asks Frankie.

Frankie looks at Morgana as she is confused by it deeply. "All I can say is that she saw something in me that she didn't see in you Morgana". Frankie said to Morgana.

Morgana frowns as she is more confused about it. "What's that supposed to mean Francesca? We all have something good in us". Morgana asks Frankie.

Macha frowns as the argument is getting heated. "Enough both of you, I suggest the both of you to cool off. We will discuss it later. I already made copies of the message. Perhaps you can figure it out". Macha said to them.

The teens nod as they receive a copy of the message. Morgana frowns as she is mad at Francesca. "Fine", Morgana said to them. She leaves the headquarters as she glares at Frankie.

The teens look at each other as they went to school. 'I might as well avoid everyone today'. Frankie thought to herself as she can tell that her teammates are not happy with her.

At school, the teens are sitting together as they are looking at the cryptic message that Macha and Ahsha gave them earlier this morning. "Ok lets take a closer at this thing". Morgana said to them. She is still mad at Frankie about things.

Nora frowns as she notices that Frankie is not even in the lunchroom. "Where is Frankie though? She should be here to discuss it with us". Nora asks them.

Drew notices Morgana rolling her eyes to her. "She probably think that we are mad at her. However, judging by the bags under her eyes, I say she hasn't slept well in days". Drew said to them.

Charles nod as he looks at them. "Yeah come to think of it, I wonder why she hasn't gotten a detention for sleeping in class. It is like she has mastered the art of paying attention in class". Charles said to them.

Nora sighs as she looks at them. "This is Frankie we are talking about here. She has her glasses gadget that takes video. She probably has a pen or a pencil that takes the teacher's diction to get the perfect class notes". Nora said to them.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. "If Frankie continues this path of no sleep, she is going to get hurt or worse. Plus she gotten into a prank by those four she devils of the school. This afternoon, I say we pull an intervention on her". Morgana said to them. The others nod in agreement as they really need their purple ranger back.

Meanwhile in town, Azalea is walking around as she in noticing the various buildings. She frowns as she hasn't found what she is looking for. 'I don't see her my friend. I say we head towards a school'. The Griffin telepathically said to Azalea. It is invisible to civilians.

Azalea nods as she agrees with her friend. 'You are right about that Sunstone. It has been so long since we actually communicated like this'. Azalea thought to herself. She has a warm feeling in her heart that has been locked away for a very long time. She walk towards the school as she hopes that her intuition is correct.

At the school, Frankie sighs as she is outside of the school. She notices a gazebo as she went to sit alone. She has been avoiding the others especially Morgana. "If they knew what was really going on". Frankie said to herself. She has a warm feeling that someone or something is comforting her. She looks around to see if she can spot it. As quickly as it came, it seems to disappear just like that.

In the woods close by, the Griffin returns as it nods to Azalea. 'She is the one to guide you my friend. I can see that she is a different version of you'. The Griffin telepathically said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at the Griffin. 'A different version of me, this is very interesting Sunstone'. Azalea telepathically said to the Griffin as they left the area. They had no idea that Frankie got a small glimpse of them.

After school, the teens are at the headquarters as they plan to have an intervention on Frankie. "I hope this will work". Nora said to them.

Drew nods as he looks at them. "We already have one ranger missing. I don't want Frankie added to that list". Drew said to them.

Charles notices Frankie heading thus way with Morgana. "Well here she comes guys". Charles said to them. They are standing around a bed with a soft pillow and everything.

Frankie frowns as she is holding some papers. She notices the bed as she gives them a look. "What's going on guys"? Frankie asks them.

Morgana gives a look to Frankie. "We don't like how you haven't been sleeping very well lately. You need to rest up and feeling better". Morgana said to Frankie.

Nora nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yeah we are deeply worried that you are not your usual self. Plus you have avoided us ever since the most recent prank". Nora said to them.

Frankie frowns as she looks at them. "This is some sort of intervention isn't it". Frankie said to them. She is starting to back away from them.

Drew frowns as he looks at Frankie. "Frankie, this is for your own good. What ever the dreams that you been having lately, it isn't real". Drew said to Frankie.

Charles nods as he tries to stop her. "There is nothing to be concerned about with the bed and pillow. We are not the four she devils at school. Please trust us". Charles said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she glares at them. "Not real, did you really say that the horrible nightmares are not real"? Frankie asks Drew.

Drew looks at Frankie as he nods to her. "Yeah Frankie, the nightmares are not real. It is just a part of your imagination on the dream". Drew said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she shakes her head to them. "No, the nightmares are actually the memories of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers". Frankie said to them.

The revelation sends the teens for a loop. "Wait a minute what"? Charles asks Frankie. He is having a hard time believing it.

Nora is confused by it as she looks at Frankie. Morgana frowns as she doesn't believe it. "Are you trying to expect us to believe that, Francesca? You are not Kathy". Morgana said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she glares at Morgana. "At least, I would have listened to Kathy and encouraging her to dig deeper like a true big sister. You rather dismiss her claims and put her down about it. Plus I have proof about it as well". Frankie said to Morgana.

Morgana frown as she sees that Frankie. "What do you know about being the older sister? For all I know that you could be the youngest sibling in your family since you are so keen on hiding stuff from me and the rest of the team, Francesca". Morgana said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she glares at Morgana. "I am actually the eldest child my family thank you very much. Plus when truly open your eyes on what I do at my house, you will learn that I carry a lot more than you think I do. That actually includes being the proper big sister as well". Frankie said to Morgana.

Morgana frowns as she glares at Frankie's m. "You actually think that I am not a proper big sister. Look I messed up with Kathy, and it bothers me that she is still missing". Morgana said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she glares at Morgana. "You have a bad way of showing it. When Kathy was trying to tell you about Ramiel, my truth detector revealed that she wasn't lying about it. Is that how it is with you? When someone on the team is trying to figure out what's really going on, you don't believe it to be true until something bad happens to them. It already happened once with Kathy. It is happening to me because of the memories of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. I don't think that you are a bad sister. I can see that you are a bad sister". Frankie said to them as she reveals a necklace that is a truth detector.

The teens are stunned as they didn't realize that Frankie has a truth detector gadget on her. Morgana frowns as she glares at Frankie. She has a fist forming in her hands. Morgana punches Frankie in the face as Frankie returns the punch to her.

"Frankie", Nora said to Frankie as she pulls her away.

Charles and Drew frowns as they pull Morgana. "Morgana chill out", Drew and Charles said to them.

Macha and Ahsha frowns as they walk in the room. "Rangers that's enough", Macha said to them.

Ahsha frowns as she glares at them. "What's the meaning of this"? Ahsha asks them.

Frankie looks at them as she is upset that they were trying to pull an intervention on her. "A intervention that went wrong Ahsha, if none of you believe me, you should see these for yourself". Frankie said to them as she places the papers on the bed. Frankie runs out from the headquarters.

Nora frowns as she wants to go after here. "Frankie wait", Nora said to Frankie. She gets stopped by Drew.

"She probably needs some space Nora". Drew said to Nora. He is getting concerned with her as well.

Morgana frowns as she looks at them. "She was the one that kept on bringing up those dreams being memories of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers and Kathy". Morgana said to them.

Macha gives a look to Morgana. "You didn't stop to think and consider that Frankie is telling the truth just like Kathy was". Macha said to Morgana.

Morgana sighs as she looks at them. "No I didn't. It just we lost Kathy, and I don't want to lose Frankie too". Morgana said to Macha.

Macha nods as they went to the bed. They look at the papers that Frankie brought with her. "Ok I don't know about you guys but these clowns are definitely on the creepy side". Charles said to them.

Drew thinks about it as he realizes that Frankie is telling the truth. "Guys, Macha said that Daranten had more information about the other dimension than Macha does. It could be the very reason why Frankie went to talk to him in the first place". Drew said to them.

Nora nods as she is getting the creeps about a couple of them. "Yeah, all of these evil beings that none of us has ever heard of before. I can't imagine what it is like to face one of them". Nora said to them.

Morgana sighs as she is deeply wrong. She remembers about the message that they learned about earlier. "I really messed up didn't I". Morgana said to them.

Ahsha nods as she looks at Morgana. "Yes you did Morgana. All of you go find Frankie and Morgana apologize to her". Ahsha said to Morgana. Morgana nods as she and the teens leave the headquarters to find Frankie.

In town, Frankie finds herself near the abandoned warehouses. "I can't believe that Morgana didn't believe me. She was the one that didn't believe Kathy where as I believed her". Frankie said to herself as she kicks a pebble around.

" _ **So you are the one that deceived Vibranium".**_ A mean and almost menacing voice said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as something is up. She notices strange looking foot soldiers. "So what if I am"? Frankie asks the evil being as she has her morphor in her hands.

Vibranium steps forward as she has Vanishers with her. "What Grangitix means is that those who deceives evil beings, they get punished by him. I do believe one Universe Globe will be enough from you that is". Vibranium said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she is by herself. "That's no going to happen". Frankie said to them. She is ready to morph into ranger form.

" _ **Ready"**_

" _ **Set"**_

" _ **Star"**_

" _ **Change"**_

Frankie yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form. She glares at them as she is ready to fight.

Grangitix is stunned as he is facing another purple ranger. "This definitely changes everything. Douloons get her now". Grangitix yells at them. He is glowing in a dark aura as his eyes drastically change as he glares at Frankie.

Vibranium is confused by Grangitix as something in her sees it. "Vanishers destroy her now". Vanishers said to the Vanishers as the battle is getting started.

In the town, Morgana and the others frown as they are trying to find Frankie. "Frankie where are you"? Nora asks out there. She is getting very worried and a bit mad at Morgana.

"If she is not at the park, we may have to look in the outskirts of town or possibly at the abandoned warehouses". Drew said to them.

Charles sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah but we don't know where to start with". Charles said to them.

Morgana sighs as she looks at Nora. "I know that you and Frankie have a sisterly bond and all. I really messed up. I don't want you to be mad at me as well". Morgana said to Nora.

Nora sighs as she looks at Morgana. "I am only a bit mad at you Morgana not super furious. Once you and Frankie make up, you are ok with me". Nora said to them.

" _ **Rangers, Frankie is in trouble. She at the abandoned warehouses across town. Vibranium and an unknown being are attacking her". Macha said to them.**_

Morgana frowns as she doesn't like this. "We are on our way". Morgana said to Macha. The teens nod as they teleport to the abandoned warehouses. They have no idea that Azalea spots them. She feels it in her heart that is where she needs to be. She sets her morphor to where they are teleporting to.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Frankie is still in the battle as it feels like more Vanishers and Douloons are going at her. Plus Vibranium and Grangitix are pummeling her to the floor. "You shall be punished for trying to deceive her". Grangitix yells at Frankie as he has a psychic whip wave on her.

Frankie frowns as she tries to dodge it. However the lack of the sleep taking its toll on her as she barely got out of the way. She is on a disk as she tries to get away from it.

Vibranium frowns as she sends a powerful beam at her. "Oh no you don't", Vibranium yells at Frankie. The beam hits the disk as Frankie gets shaken off of it. She falls to the ground as she demorphs back to her civilian form. She snatches Frankie's morphor from her. "You will not be needing this ranger".

Grangitix laughs at Frankie as he unleashes a force field bound on her. "What's wrong Purple Ranger? You don't have the strength to deceive and trick Vibranium again". Grangitix yells at Frankie.

Frankie is in a lot of pain as she is stuck to the floor. She screams as she tries to move and resist the psychic power.

" _ **Hold it right there and give her Universe Globe back",**_ Morgana yells at them as she sees Morgana's morphor/ Universe Globe in her hands. They are in ranger form as they are ready to fight.

Grangitix and Vibranium laughs at them. "You expect her to give it back to that tricked and deceiver. You ought to be joking". Grangitix said to them.

Vibranium nods as she looks at them. "Yeah she will be punished by him while I get to destroy the rest of you". Vibranium said to them.

Morgana frowns as she sees unknown foot soldiers with Vanishers. "Guys we don't know what those foot soldiers and that guy is capable of. We need to find a way to free Frankie and get her Universe Globe back". Morgana said to them.

Vibranium laughs at Morgana as she gives her a look. "You getting her Universe Globe back. That's a laugh when you failed once before". Vibranium said to them. Morgana frowns as the battle gets picked back up.

Close by, Azalea frowns as she knows that a battle is going on. She hears screams coming from a building. She frowns as the one that is needed to guide her is in deep trouble. "It is almost time". Azalea said to herself. The Griffin nods as it is ready as well. They rush over to the building as they get into position.

In the warehouse, the Rangers are down for the count. Morgana frowns as she knows that it won't be long that they will finish them off. "Where is that snarky attitude Morgana? It is not here like when you guys got here". Vibranium said to them.

Grangitix nods as the rangers are trapped in a force field cage. "Any last words before we take her with us". Grangitix yells at them. The rangers frown as they are going to take Frankie.

All the sudden, the glass shatters to the floor. A screech from a mythical creature busts in the building at it claws at Vibranium and Grangitix. Vibranium and Grangitix takes the hit as they land on the ground as the force field around both Frankie and the other rangers are gone. "WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM"? Vibranium yells at them.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS? OUR VICTORY IS ALMOST HERE". Grangitix yells at them.

The rangers are stunned as they are freed. "Any ideas on what's going on"? Nora asks them. She notices the Griffin flying around as it is protecting Frankie and giving her comfort as well.

"No idea but that Griffin doesn't look very happy with them". Drew said to them.

"Your right and check out that orange color". Charles said to them.

Vibranium frowns as she looks around. "WHO ARE AND SHOW YOURSELF NOW". Vibranium yells out there. She gets up as Grangitix has a feeling on who it is.

"Looking for me, because I am here". A female voice said to them as she is standing on the roof. The rangers are stunned as they see a mysterious arrival to the battle as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Yeah I am leaving it as a cliffhanger because it just makes sense to me. The Universe Rangers tried to get through to Frankie with an intervention. However it doesn't go as smoothly as they hoped. However as they learn that Frankie is trouble, they get into a huge trap. As all hope seems to be lost, a Griffin and a mysterious female arrives as well._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers Returns Part 2_


	16. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers Returns Part 2

The rangers are stunned as a mysterious female made her arrival. They look up as she is on the roof. "Who is she"? Nora asks them.

"I have no idea but I like her timing". Charles said to them. He seems to be deeply impressed.

Vibranium and Grangitix frowns as they see the mysterious female. "Where did she come from"? Vibranium asks them.

The mysterious female frowns as she is holding a morphor. Morgana is stunned as she looks at the device in her hands. "Is that a morphor"? Drew asks Morgana.

Morgana looks closer as she nods to him. "I do believe it is". Morgana said to them. She is wondering what she going to get down from the roof.

The mysterious female jumps down from the roof as she is holding her morphor in her hands. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the woman said out loud as she lands on her feet.

Vibranium and Grangitix frowns as they look at her. "What you are a ranger"? Vibranium said to the mysterious ranger.

The mysterious ranger nods as she looks at them. "You bet I am. When you mess the Rangers in a dire situation, it becomes my business". The mysterious orange ranger said to them.

Grangitix nods as he expected her as much. Vibranium frowns as she glares at the mysterious ranger. "Ugh, we were going to get our victory until you showed up". Vibranium said to the mysterious ranger.

The rangers are watching the mysterious ranger fight Vibranium and Grangitix. They are surprised by the way the mysterious ranger is fighting. "I have never seen a ranger fighting like that before. It is like she is a true ranger". Charles said to them. They nod in agreement as they are right by Frankie's side.

Vibranium frowns as she tries to land a blow on the mysterious ranger. "Ugh, why won't you stay still". Vibranium said to the mysterious ranger. Grangitix is also having the same trouble as well.

The mysterious ranger looks deep into Vibranium's eyes into her heart and soul. "This is not who you really are. Why are you using your emotional pain as power"? The mysterious ranger asks Vibranium.

Vibranium is taken back by what the mysterious ranger just said to her. "Excuse me what do you know"? Vibranium asks the mysterious ranger. She throws a punch at her.

The mysterious ranger dodges the punch with ease. "I know that you have a kind hearted nature and you have a happy spirit. You carry a lot of pain that you haven't shared with those who. When evil sees that darkness, it can take advantage of you. Truth is, it is what they are doing right now". The mysterious ranger said to Vibranium as she sends a power beam at her.

Vibranium is stunned as she gets hit by the power beam. The beam lands on a seed as it is getting damaged. Grangitix frowns as he helps her up. Plus Frankie's Universe Globe falls back towards the mysterious ranger. The ranger picks it up as she gives them a look. "This doesn't belong to you". The mysterious ranger said to them.

"Woah how did she do that"? Morgana asks them.

Nora is stunned as she has no idea about it. "I do not know". Nora said to them.

Charles seems to be the most impressed by it. "Yeah it is like she pegged her down". Charles said to them.

Drew nods as Frankie is coming around. "That ranger is definitely something else". Drew said to them.

Vibranium and Grangitix frowns as they realize that they lost this fight. "We will be back rangers". Grangitix said to them. He has Vibranium with them as they teleport away.

The mysterious ranger turns to the rangers. The Griffin nods as it guarded Frankie. It vanishes away for now. "I am glad that I got to all of you in time". The mysterious ranger said to them.

Frankie looks at the mysterious ranger. "I have never seen an orange ranger before". Frankie said to the mysterious ranger.

The mysterious ranger shrugs to them. "What can I say, I like making a surprise entrances to catch them off guard". The mysterious ranger said to them.

Morgana nods as Drew and Nora are supporting her. "Who are you anyways"? Morgana asks the mysterious ranger.

The mysterious ranger looks at them. "Let's talk more at your headquarters, you friend needs to be properly healed". The mysterious ranger said to them. They nod in agreement as they teleport to the hideout.

At the hideout, Macha and Ahsha are in the med bay as they are properly evaluating Frankie as they can tell that she took a hard beating. The teens are surprised that the mysterious ranger is a woman. "Your purple ranger will be a good as new. Plus I am getting the feeling that your teammate has a lot of explaining to do. Am I right". The woman said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at the woman. "Umm yeah how did you know? Plus how were you able to call out Vibranium like that"? Morgana asks the woman.

The woman looks at Morgana as she nods to her. "I have the ability to see a person's true nature from their aura and spirit within a person. It is was one of my ranger ancestor's power as well". The woman said to them.

The teens are intrigued and a bit confused by it. "True aura and spirit, what do you mean by it"? Nora asks the woman. She and the others needs an explanation about it.

The woman looks at Nora as she looks at her. "I can tell that you have a kind hearted nature and a gentle spirit. However I can see that you have some emotional scars from events that happened in your early childhood. You are still working on over coming your fear with strangers". The woman said to Nora.

Nora is stunned as the woman got it right. "Wow, you really describe me perfectly". Nora said to the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Morgana. "I can tell with you that you have a strong and protective nature and aggressive spirit. However sometimes the aggressiveness has given you trouble with others. Plus you struggles with being a big sister, and you tend put your foot in your mouth more times that it should as well". The woman said to them.

Morgana is stunned as the woman got it right. Drew is impressed with it as well. "Yeah that's definitely Morgana to the tee". Drew said to the woman.

Charles nods as he looks at the woman. "Yeah but who are you always plus that morphor is really cool looking". Charles said to them.

The woman nod she as she looks at them. "My name is Azalea. I am currently the ranger mentor to the Treasure Warriors Power ranger, and I am a ranger veteran from the Neo Defenders team as well". Azalea said to them.

"Azalea, is that really your first name though"? Charles asks the woman revealed to be Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at them. "My legal first name is actually Kiki. I got by Azalea for work and my professional life as a middle school teacher". Azalea said to them.

Charles looks at Azalea as he laughs at her. "Kiki seriously, were your parents hippies or something? They must be crazy to give you that moniker of a name". Charles said to Azalea.

Morgana gives a look to Charles. "Charles cool it". Morgana said Charles. She gives him a nudge to him.

Azalea shakes her head to Charles. "Both of my parents are departed, and they were deeply kind and loving people. They give me the name Kiki because it fits to my personality that I have kept hidden from my rangers. Even though your first name has more of a regality and royal, it is fit for a king or a prince. I am not going to judge you and make assuming things about you". Azalea said to Charles.

Charles looks at Azalea as he never thought about it that way. "Ok you just gave me something to think about". Charles said to them.

Macha walks in the room as she looks at them. "Frankie is awake rangers". Macha said to them.

The teens sigh in relief as they learn that Frankie is awake. Azalea nods as she follows them to the med bay.

In the med bay, Frankie looks at them as she gets to meet Azalea. "Frankie how are you feeling"? Nora asks Frankie as she is really worried.

Frankie looks at them as she nods to Nora. "Nothing that sleep won't fix". Frankie said to Nora. She turns as she spots Azalea. "It is you it's really you. The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at the papers. "Yes, it is also my special form as well. I was summoned to this dimension to help this team. My team and I fought against these villains back in the day". Azalea said to them.

Morgana is stunned as she looks at Azalea. "You mean you fought against them". Morgana said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Yes, they also kidnapped me as well. The ordeals was immense. I made it through as well". Azalea said to them.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she has a message. "Does the name Verna mean anything to you"? Frankie asks Azalea. She tries to sit up as she wants to get the message to her.

Azalea looks at Frankie as she hears a name of an old friend. "Yes, she is an old friend of mine. I know that disappeared a few years back". Azalea said to Frankie.

Everyone looks at each other as they are missing something huge. "Umm Frankie please you need to take it easy". Drew said to Frankie.

Frankie gives a look to Drew. "I know where she is. Plus she chosen me to guide you to become a ranger again". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea is stunned as she had no idea that the younger girl knows. "How did you know"? Azalea asks Frankie.

Frankie sighs as she looks at Azalea. "She showed me in a dream of what happened from her perspective. She tried to escape from that place a few times. The evil lady named Triannica tried to turn her into a monster. She told me that she is counting on me". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Frankie as she realizes why she chose her. "I do see why Verna chose you to guide me. Plus you must have also seen the memories of my past as well". Azalea said to Frankie.

The teens are stunned as they realize that Frankie is telling the truth. Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "Yeah was it true that you first morph into a ranger during a final battle"? Frankie asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "That's correct, I was 11 years old when I morphors for the first time. Of course, the team didn't actually came together about five years after that battle". Azalea said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they look at Azalea. "That's really young to become a ranger no offense". Morgana said to Azalea.

Azalea shrugs as she looks at them. "None taken Morgana, age is one thing that shouldn't matter for a ranger team. There is no shame about having the youngest member on the team. They tend to make the biggest surprises. However they shouldn't be treated like outsiders to the team. Sometimes even the youngest rangers on the team are also the underdog of the team. They have a lot to prove that they truly belong. When they prove it, they can overcome the doubt about themselves. I can tell that there is someone who is considered as the underdog of the team. Am I right"? Azalea asks Morgana.

Morgana is stunned as she looks at Azalea. She is starting to realize and understand that it is a part of Kathy as well. "Yeah, I never thought about it like that before". Morgana said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Morgana. She turns to Frankie as she is supporting her. "Plus, I do believe that you and I need to have a deep talk". Azalea said to them as she is referring to Frankie.

Frankie gets out of bed as she went with Azalea. "Yeah we do". Frankie said to Azalea. She looks at them as Azalea helps her out the headquarters.

Meanwhile at King Glendios's lair, King Glendios frowns as he is furious with Vibranium and Grangitix. "You both nearly had the Purple Ranger's Universe Globe, but it got kicked out of your hands by the mysterious ranger who happens to be orange ranger from that other dimension". King Glendios yells at them. He is not pleased with them especially with Vibranium.

Vibranium and Grangitix bows as they are both hearing it. "I didn't expect that ranger to get to me in ways that the red ranger has failed to do master". Vibranium said to King Glendios. Grangitix frowns as he doesn't say a word. He knows when he gets an ear full from Triannica.

King Glendios frowns as he is hearing excuses. "If you truly want to become a part of the Link Joker, you will bring me the red ranger's Universe Globe and the other piece of the Zeroth Globe. OTHER WISE, YOU WILL BE REDUCED TO THE LOWLY HUMAN THAT YOU WERE AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN OUTSIDER WANNABE". King Glendios yells at Vibranium and Grangitix.

Vibranium and Grangitix nods as they leave the room. They have more Vanishers and Douloons with them. "They will pay for getting away with it especially that red ranger and orange ranger". Vibranium said to Grangitix. Grangitix nods in agrees as he notices that it deeply hurts on Vibranium a lot more than she lets on to be.

Out in the country side, Azalea and Frankie are close by to a private lake with a big house behind it. "I usually come out here to think about things. I figured it will be a perfect spot for us to talk". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "How is it that you don't get caught out here by the property owners unless it is your family that owns all of this. Am I right"? Azalea asks Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "Yeah my family owns all of this. The others doesn't know what's really going on in my personal/home life". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea has a raised eye brow as she looks at Frankie. "Nora doesn't know about it. I can tell that you two have a sisterly bond, but you haven't spoken up about it". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie sighs as she looks at Azalea. "Nora knows that I come from a big family. She doesn't know that both of my parents are executives at two different companies. They are always away on business trips and work, and so they are rarely home. I am the one that keeps the house running". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea is stunned as she looks at Frankie. "That is a lot of responsibility on your shoulders especially when you are just a teenager and you have school and a world to save". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie shrugs as she looks at Azalea. "That maybe true Azalea, I also have four younger brothers and sisters to look after as well. My dad said that I have to be the responsible one in the house since I am the eldest child in the family. It also means that I do all the cooking, cleaning, and other household chores. We do have a close relationship. It is just neither of my parents are home a lot". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea is deeply surprised by this as she looks at Frankie. "It sounds like to me that your teammates are missing the walk in your shoes lesson. You have a mysterious and benevolent nature with a strong spirit. You often speak your mind with full honesty and no sugar coating things. However you carry deep scars that other people has caused on you". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "You got that right Azalea. I am the one that supposed to be guiding you. So far, you are guiding me like a mentor. Plus you are a mentor". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "You are right about that. I haven't acted like a ranger in a long time. I have been more focused on being a mentor to my rangers". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks deeply into the veteran ranger's eyes. She can see more to her than meets the green almost hazel eyes. "What's holding you back from being a ranger again"? Frankie asks Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at Frankie. "For the longest time, I have been led by lies, deception, and heartbreak in more ways than one. I have tried to heal my broken heart by myself, but it hasn't gone as well like I hoped. I am trying to keep my distance from getting into the lives of my rangers. It is kind of hard to do when you are both a teacher and a mentor". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "It sounds like to me that you have been controlled by the lies, deception, and heartbreak that you do not know what is actually the truth and trust is". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she has a light but faint smile on her face. "Yeah it is like that Frankie". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she feels like she is getting some where with it. "What is the deception, lies, and heart break though? If you mind by me asking that"? Frankie asks Azalea.

Azalea sighs as it is getting the hardest part. "I have been led to believe that my husband got our marriage annulled, led to believe that all of my former teammates betrayed me, led to believe that my children are actually dead, and the same time that people got lied that I am actually an unfit parent. All of it was caused by that witch, Tina McCoy". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie is stunned as she looks at Azalea. Her truth detector pin is showing things to her. "Is Tina McCoy the wicked and cruel one"? Frankie asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yes she is Frankie. She set up the fake annulment papers, the fake betrayal, and kidnapped my children. To this day, I don't know where they are. They were supposed to be brought back to me because I fought and prove that I wasn't a terrible mother. I only got my heart broken when I was told that they passed away in car accidents. However recently, I found out that they never died in those places and times". Azalea said to Frankie as she has tears in her eyes as they are falling down her face.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she can sympathize with the ranger mentor. "She is the one that greatly deceived you in more ways than one". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods to Frankie as she goes in deeper. "Ever since I became a mentor and met my rangers, my red ranger reminds me of me and Daniel mixed together. It drives me crazy that she resembles the both of us because it should be impossible because all three of my children are dead. Plus just recently, my red ranger and Daniel's red ranger switched places on the both of us. What really blew me away is that both red rangers look alike. The facial resemblance was uncanny. It is like the truth is being shown to my face. Plus at the same time, it felt like a huge trick". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she can tell that she has been lied to for a very long time. "Perhaps you need to be shown more truth than lies". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she sighs to Frankie. "Yes I do Azalea. I learned that one of my rangers is actually related to that witch. He is nothing like her, but at the same time he is loyal to the team. Plus one of Daniel's Rangers is also related to her. However she is his eldest daughter with the witch's sister. He says that she was a product of a summer fling long before we met and joined the team. I want to believe him, but I am trying to protect my heart from getting hurt again. However what really hurts me is how awful that witch treated her". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she is wondering what she meant by it. "Awful meaning", Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at Frankie. "Physically abusing her in more cruel ways than one". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie gasps as she looks at Azalea. "Oh wow, I had no idea that she went through that in that witch's hands". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yeah Daniel said that my spirited and beautiful side of me is still there deep down. He doesn't like the cold and distant that I am showing". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she see that she could become like her. "Whats holding you back from showing the beautiful and spirited side again"? Frankie asks Azalea.

Azalea sighs as it is a hard but easy question to answer. "I suppose after I left Aurora Cove. I pretty much had to leave the spirited and beautiful side behind in the past along with my ranger past. Although ever since I became a mentor, I am constantly reminded of the personalities of my former teammates. I always found myself talking about them with my rangers. Velvet reminds me of my friend Verna. Whitney reminds me of Liz and Mari mixed together. There is no doubt that Hawke reminds me of Kara. Cliff reminds me of Daniel. Tobey reminds me of Ash. Finn reminds me of Harry. Finally Jasper, he reminds me of me long before I took on the cold and distant. Back in the day, I was more of an eccentric and outlandish teen with a funky hair style. Every time Jasper says something, it hit really close to me that I truly know what he is trying to say". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she has thought about it. "It is not too late for you to get back to your normal self. The only person that take away the confidence to be true self is you. Plus from the dreams that I had of your memories, you were a confident person and stared down at the most heinous evil beings of all time in your dimension. You of all people should have thrown the deception to the trash because that witch was trying to steal something that didn't belong to her. It belonged to your own heart. Plus I have a feeling that you were the special wild card ranger that makes the impossible happen". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Frankie as she has a full smile on her face. She is starting to realize that Frankie is absolutely right. "You are right about that Frankie. I was the special wild card of the team. I made surprising entrances that not even the monster of the day saw coming. I have forgotten about my true role on a ranger team that I let it go with the pain that weighed on my heart. You really showed me the way, and plus it is time that I get back to my true self". Azalea said to Frankie as she has a wild smile on her face. She deeply fully understands now as all the sudden her other morphor is glowing and activating for the first time. It bright purple as it has more capabilities than her Neo Defenders powers.

Frankie has never seen anything like it before as she looks at Azalea. "Ok this is really cool. I have never seen anything like this before". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yeah I guess I needed a good talking to from you to get this morphor activated. You have done something that not even my mentor from Neo Defenders and my former teammates wasn't able to do. I have a strong feeling that you are the wild card member of the team". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "Thanks Azalea, that means a lot coming from you". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she is ready to get back to her normal self. "Your welcome", Azalea said to Frankie as they have a special hug between them.

" _ **Frankie are you there? We need you here now. Vibranium and Grangitix is back".**_ Morgana said to Frankie.

Azalea frowns as she senses the immediate danger. "Azalea and I are on our way". Frankie said to Morgan on her morphor.

Azalea looks at Frankie as she looks at her. "It is time to bring the wild card of the teams to the battle". Azalea said Frankie.

Frankie turns to Azalea as she smiles to her. "Yeah and lets do it". Frankie said to Azalea as they teleport to Morgana's location.

Meanwhile back in other dimension, Prince Americo and Zisko are working on a way to bring Azalea back to this dimension. "There is got to be something that we haven't thought about to get Azalea back here". Prince Americo said to Zisko as he is getting frustrated with it.

Zisko nods as he looks at Prince Americo. "I know plus I tried to use my powers to get the portal open again. However it is not working either. Triannica is getting too powerful". Zisko said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo sighs as all the sudden a special parchment paper is glowing as it shines brightly. "Zisko, the paper is glowing again". Prince Americo said to Zisko.

Zisko is surprised as he looks at it. Prince Americo opens the scroll to reveal that the purple morphor is activating. "It looks like someone finally gotten through to Azalea". Zisko said to Prince Americo.

" _ **As the lost mentor gains the advice from the Universe Purple, the Purple Treasure Warrior is coming back to fight with the wild card spirit that was once lost as well".**_

Prince Americo nods as he looks at Zisko. "Yes Zisko, it won't be long until the rangers find out that their newest teammate is Kiki herself". Prince Americo said to Zisko. As they went into their chambers, they have no idea that one of the rangers overheard the news.

'Our mentor a ranger again, how things will work? Plus will she change things up on things or replace one of us, especially me'? One of the rangers thought to themselves as this individual leaves the ship.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The Universe Rangers meets Azalea from the Treasure Warriors Power Rangers. Plus Azalea gave something huge for Morgana to think about. Plus as Azalea and Frankie talk, Frankie gets through to Azalea. Plus Azalea's purple morphor is also activating as well. Back in Azalea's dimension, Prince Americo and Zisko discovers that the purple morphor has been activated as well. However one of the rangers has found out about it, but the question remains is which ranger is it?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers Returns Part 3_


	17. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers Returns Part 3

At the headquarters, Morgana and the teens look at each other as it is not long since Frankie and Azalea left for a deep conversation. "Azalea is certainly something else. I have never been pegged like that before". Charles said to them.

Drew nods as he thinks about it. "She talks with real ranger experience. It is a wonder how she became a ranger mentor as well". Drew said to them.

Nora nods as she turns to Morgana as she is trying to hold back tears in her eyes. "Morgana, is something wrong? It is like she has gotten through to you in a lot of ways". Nora said to Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. "Yes she did get through to me Nora. I should have realized that both Kathy and Frankie was telling the truth. Plus I never realized that being the youngest ranger on the team is the underdog. I treated her like an outsider, and I paid that price for that. Now Kathy is actually Vibranium. I want her back more than anything. Plus I nearly pushed Frankie the same way. She proved to me that the dreams were actually memories from their past as rangers. I almost lost her Universe Globe just like I did with Kathy's. Please be honest with me, am I a terrible person and leader"? Morgana asks them. She is crying as she lets out her other emotions.

Nora, Charles, and Drew look at Morgana as they are surprised to see her cry. "You are not a terrible person and leader Morgana. You made some mistakes, but you do have that over protectiveness. It is that over protectiveness that backfired on you". Nora said to Morgana.

Drew nods as he looks at Morgana. "Yeah plus you have flaws to work on like the rest of us like not putting your foot in the mouth. Sometimes, you do let your aggressive side get the better of you. Plus sometimes you don't listen to others when they have something important to tell you. You tend not believe them like they are lying to you". Drew said to Morgana.

Charles nods as he looks at Morgana. "Yeah, plus you have improved some as a leader. You learned a lot of things from Isabelle as well. However you still have a lot to learn when it comes to improving as a person as well. Plus you also need to realize that underdogs comes in different shapes and sizes". Charles said to Morgana.

Macha and Ahsha returns with some books. "Actually all of you need know about the various underdogs from different teams. Daranten shared some of the books that he has with us about other rangers in the other dimension. Plus it even has the two most recent teams in the other dimension called the Treasure Warriors where Azalea is from and a ranger team called Cyber Force". Macha said to them.

Ahsha nods as she looks at them. "You might find someone each one of you can relate to as well". Ahsha said to them.

The teens look at each other as they grab a book. As they are reading about some of the rangers, Morgana notices a red ranger in particular. "Wow, I never realized that a red ranger felt like an outsider to the rest of the school. He must have hated to be called the Other Walker in comparison to his own brother who was liked by every student at school". Morgana said to them as she is reading about Ash Walker from Neo Defenders.

Nora nods as she sees someone who she can relate to. "Yeah plus I can sympathize with the blue ranger from Lore Keepers. She has special eyes that can change color, and everyone treated her lower than dirt. Plus those mean girls pulled a horrible prank on her that caused her to be very shy around new people". Nora said to them. She is reading about Avalon Victoria Winchester.

Drew looks at the book that Nora is reading. He notices a ranger in particular that experience being evilly manipulated. "You know I can't imagine what it is like to be evilly manipulated like Cassandra St. Claire has. Plus I have a sinking feeling that is what happened with Kathy". Drew said to them.

Charles nods as he looks like a member on the Cyber Force team. "Speaking of underdogs, if there is the ultimate underdog ranger, it is Kwan King. He doesn't have the use of his legs because of a car accident that took the lives of his parents and sisters. He is in a wheelchair and fights with the rangers as well. When he morphs, he is in a hover craft that can transform into warrior form as well. Plus it is really incredible that Zeke Myers pulled him out to safety from a burning car like that". Charles said to them as he is deeply impressed by it.

Morgana looks at them as she gets up. "I am starting to understand that underdogs in the ranger team come in all shapes and sizes. They are not outsiders of the teamPlus Kathy is one as well. If she is being truly being evilly manipulated by King Glendios, I will find out". Morgana said to them as she is finding a newfound sense of leadership and big sister.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as it alerts them to the monitors. "Vibranium and Grangitix are back at the park". Ahsha said to them.

Nora turns to Morgana as she notices something in her. "Morgana, should we call Azalea and Frankie on this"? Nora asks Morgana.

Morgana shakes her head to Nora. "No, I am getting the feeling that they are still in their talk. If I interrupt them, they will probably lose their place in their talk. Plus if anyone can get through to each other, it is them. If it gets dire, they will come". Morgana said to them.

Drew and Charles looks at each other they are seeing a change in Morgana. "Morgana is right Nora. Plus I don't want to get the receiving end of when Frankie is mad". Charles said to Morgana.

Drew nods as he smiles to Morgana. "We are seeing that you know what Kathy's true role on the team now. It is time that she knows it as well". Drew said to Morgana. Morgana nods as she leads the way to battle.

At the park, Vibranium and Grangitix are trying to find the other piece of the Veroth Globe. "It is getting close. I can feel it". Vibranium said to Grangitix.

Grangitix nods as he is going into his more beastly form. "I can sense it's powerful treasure as well". Grangitix said to Vibranium. He wants to take it to give to Triannica to steal the power within it.

"STOP. RIGHT. THERE", Morgana said to them as she has Drew, Charles, and Nora with her.

Vibranium and Grangitix frowns as they spot the Rangers. "Rangers, where is that purple and that has been ranger? I bet they are still licking their wounds after what we gave them". Vibranium said to them.

"Yeah those deceivers are hiding away just like thought they would". Grangitix said to them. He is powering up even more.

Morgana frowns as their words doesn't faze or even taunts her. "If you think they are licking their wounds Kathy, you are highly mistaken". Morgana said to them.

Vibranium frowns as she is getting deeply furious as the evil manipulation is getting stronger. "I WILL PERSONALLY TEACH YOU THAT MY NAME IS VIBRANIUM NOT THAT SILLY HUMAN NAME". Vibranium yells at them.

Morgana and the teens frown as they grab their morphors out. "Guys, we may not know Grangitix's full story yet. You guys keep him busy while I fight Kathy. I will tell her what I have learned deeply". Morgana said to them. They nod as they are learning the plan.

"Got it Morgana", Nora said to Morgana as Charles and Drew nod in agreement.

" _ **Ready"**_

" _ **Set"**_

" _ **Star"**_

" _ **Change"**_

The teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. Vibranium frowns as she is holding her morphor. "Void Change", Vibranium said out loud.

As the battle is getting started, Grangitix frowns as three of the rangers are in front of him to fight. "I shall destroy that purple deceiver of your team". Grangitix yells at them.

Nora, Charles, and Drew frowns as they don't like how Grangitix is calling Frankie a deceiver. "Listen up pal, we don't like how you are calling her a deceiver". Charles said to Grangitix.

Drew nods as he glares at him. "That's right, there is a huge difference between tricking and deceiving". Drew said to Grangitix.

Nora nods as she is very angry most of all. "We may not know her full personal life yet and how she kept it in. It doesn't mean that she has fully blown lied to us". Nora said to Grangitix.

Grangitix is stunned as he looks at them. It is like for a minute that he is powering down. He roars at them as the battle is getting started. He grabs his sword out as he swings it at them. Nora, Charles, and Drew quickly gets out of the way as they realize that they are on to something.

Vibranium frowns as she glares at Morgana. "It is just you and me red ranger". Vibranium said to Morgana as she is holding the blaster blade in her hands.

Morgana gives a look to Vibranium as she is holding her weapon. "I wouldn't have it any other way. It is time that I get through to you". Morgana said to Vibranium as they are having a full blown weapons battle.

Vibranium laughs at Morgana as they are clashing with their weapons. "Haha, you have been saying that over and over again. Admit it, you even said that I wasn't even your sister. I am just the outsider of the family that doesn't belong". Vibranium said to Morgana.

Morgana frowns as she remembers what she said to Kathy a while back. "I did said that out of anger Kathy. You are not an outsider of the family. Our parents miss you as much as I do Kathy". Morgana said to Kathy. She is holding something that Frankie gave her.

Vibranium laughs at Morgana as she kicks at her. "Really our parents miss me, yeah right, they haven't even bothered to tell me that I have a different father than you". Vibranium said to Morgana.

Morgana frowns as she doesn't know that she knew about that. She rolls to the ground as she gets back up again. 'Ok going with the parent angle is not going to work. If I tell her about her true role on the team, maybe it will work'. Morgana thought to herself. "Kathy, you got to believe me that you truly fit with the team". Morgana said to Vibranium as she charges in to give her a punch to the face.

Vibranium stumbles back some as she glares at Morgana. "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT SILLY OUTSIDER HUMAN NAME". Vibranium yells at Morgana. She sends a wave of dark power at her.

Morgana shakes her head as she dodges with ease. "No you are our underdog of the team, Kathy". Morgana said to Kathy as she punches her yet again.

Vibranium is slightly taken back by what Morgana just said to her. "What do you just call me"? Vibranium asks Morgana as it is something that she has never heard before. She glares at Morgana like she called her something that she really doesn't like.

Morgana looks at Vibranium as she smirks to her. "You heard me good and well Kathy. You are our underdog of the team". Morgana said to Vibranium as the fight is continuing on.

Vibranium frowns as she doesn't understand why she got called that. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM TO THE TEAM AND YOU KNOW IT MORGANA". Vibranium yells at Morgana. She fires beams at her as she is getting super furious.

Morgana barely dodges it as she fires fire with her power. "The underdog has something to prove to the team and overcoming the doubts that others has on you. It fits to you like a glove Kathy". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium frowns as she glares at her. "Like you have doubt me time and time again. You won't hear what I had to say about Ramiel when the the proof was right in front of you". Vibranium yells at Morgana. She fires a more powerful beam at her.

Morgana barely dodges it again as she is trying back into the fight. "Kathy listen to me please. Frankie knew that you are telling the truth and you are telling truth now". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium is slightly taken back by what Morgana said to her. "How would Frankie know that anyways? You are just tricking me again". Vibranium said to Morgana.

Morgana reveals a truth detector pin in her hand. "Frankie made a truth detector gadget that she always wear Kathy. I didn't want to believe it because I wanted to protect you from getting hurt. I realized now that my over protectiveness backfired on me. Kathy you are being evilly manipulated to do this". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium is slightly taken back by what Morgana just said. Grangitix frowns as he kicked Nora, Charles, and Drew to the ground. "Don't listen to them Vibranium, she is trying to deceive you". Grangitix said to Vibranium as he sends a blast at Morgana.

Morgana gets hit as she lands on the ground near the others. "Morgana, are you ok"? Nora asks Morgana.

"Yeah it looks like you are slowly getting through to her". Drew said to them. He notices how Vibranium is looking at Morgana.

Charles frowns as this is getting bad. "Morgana, we need Azalea and Frankie here now". Charles said to Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. She frowns as she grabs her morphor. "You are right about that Charles". Morgana said to Charles.

"Frankie, we need you and Azalea here now". Morgana said to Frankie. She is wondering how much long the battle is going to last.

" _ **The wild cards are on our way".**_ Frankie said to Morgana.

The other rangers look at each other as they look at each other. "Did Frankie just say wild cards"? Nora asks them.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. "Yeah she just did". Morgana said to them. They are getting back up.

Grangitix laughs at them as he glares at them. "Did you honestly think that they are coming here? Those Universe Globes will be ours". Grangitix asks them. Vibranium is silent as she is thinking about what Morgana said.

All the sudden a couple of blaster beams land on them. "As the wild card of the team, we make unexpected arrives and entrances to catch our opponent very off guard". Frankie said to them.

"That's right, a treasure from any home world must be preserved and protected by pure hearted people. You will never get your hands on them for evil purposes". Azalea said to them.

"Are you ready for this purple matey"? Frankie asks Azalea. She has a wild smirk on her face despite being really exhausted.

Azalea nods as she has her signature wild smirk on her face. "Aye, Aye Purple Captain", Azalea said to them. T is like she is back in touch with her true self.

Morgana and the others look at each other as they are wondering what they are talking about. "What is with them"? Nora asks them.

"No idea, but I think we are about to find out". Drew said to Nora. He is wondering where they are going with it.

"Yeah something tells me that they are really in for it now". Charles said to them. He notices that something has changed in both Frankie and Azalea.

Grangitix frowns as he looks at them. "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY DO YOU HAVE TO STOP US FROM FINDING THE ZEROTH GLOBE". Grangitix said to them. Vibranium is still silent as she knows that she has to fight against them including Morgana.

" _ **Ready"**_

" _ **Set"**_

" _ **Star"**_

" _ **Change"**_

Frankie yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form.

Azalea is holding her newly activated purple morphor. "How about this? Treasure Warriors Seek the Power". Azalea yells out loud as she is morphing into her new ranger form.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Azalea under water as there are treasure chests around her. As each treasure chest is opening up to them, purple pieces of her ranger suit is revealed to her. She has a purple pirate style helmet with a wizard hat with a pair of fairy wings as the visor and a silver mouth piece. She has a purple pirate style long sleeve shirts with the symbol of the treasure seekers on their chest plates. She also has a color coded pirate style skirt with leggings. They have a silver and crimson color trimming on the skirt and leggings. They all have color coded pirate style boots as well. They have belts with their weapon of choice and a side blaster. Azalea jump out of the water as they land on the ship as they are in their ranger poses. Treasure Warriors Purple Ranger". Azalea said out loud as she is in her newest ranger style._

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

Everyone is stunned as they look at the newest purple ranger. "Ok that right there is cool". Drew said to them.

"Cool more like awesome", Charles said to them. He is deeply impressed as he looks at her ranger suit.

Nora nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I have never seen anything like that before". Nora said to them.

Morgana nods as she smirks to them. "I have to admit it looks really cool". Morgana said to them.

Frankie looks at them as she smirks to them. "You guys are in for a real treat just watch". Frankie said to them. Morgana and the others are confused by it.

Vibranium frowns as she didn't expect a grown woman is a ranger again. "I thought that rangers are just for teenagers and you are too old to be one". Vibranium said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Vibranium as she is laughing at her but not in mean why. Grangitix frowns as he does not like it. "What's so funny? You dare to become a purple ranger just like that deceiver". Grangitix asks Azalea.

Azalea smirks as she gives them a look. "She said that I am too old to be a ranger. That is a ranger myth that needs to be put to bed for good. I mean really even the youngest of the youngest becomes rangers. I first morphed as a 11 year old girl and none had a huge problem with the it especially during a final battle. 13 is really young like your actual age. Am I right". Azalea said to them as she is referring to Vibranium.

Vibranium is taken back as Grangitix didn't even face her. "So what if it is? We will find them and bring back the fallen". Vibranium said to them.

Azalea shrugs as she looks at Vibranium. "Honestly being 13 years old, it is the most confusing time of your life. The influences of the evil and bad kind can really manipulated you like silly putty in their devil play hands". Azalea said to Vibranium.

Morgana, Drew, Nora, ands Charles are stunned as they hear what Azalea just said. They are speechless as their mouths drop to the ground.

"Woah", Nora said to them. She has no idea that she is capable of that.

"Woah indeed", Morgana said to them. She is deeply surprised by it.

"That is a huge burn". Drew said to them. He has never heard anything like that.

"Forget that, it is an ultimate burn. I bet Frankie saw that". Charles said to them.

Vibranium frowns as she is really angry now. "How dare you". Vibranium yells at them. "Enough talk and fight", Grangitix said to them.

"We wouldn't have it in any other way". Morgana said to them. She is feeling up to it. She is standing by both Frankie and Azalea.

As the battle is picking back up, Vibranium and Grangitix are seeing that the tables has been turned on them. Grangitix wasn't expecting Azalea to morph into the newest purple ranger for Treasure Warriors. Plus as for Vibranium, she got caught off guard more than once by Morgana and Azalea. She is furious as tears are building in her eyes. "My masters will succeed in this". Vibranium yells at them as she sends more power beams at them.

Grangitix glares at Azalea as the color purple is bothering him in more ways than one. "Out of all the colors in the world, that heinous color purple is with you". Grangitix yells at Azalea. He fires more powerful beams at her.

Azalea frowns as she is sensing something in him. 'Is something bothering him with the color purple or is there something bigger to this that I don't know'. Azalea thought to herself. "The color chose me besides there is already an orange ranger on my team". Azalea said to Grangitix as she dodges with easy like she has grace like an angel. She grabs out special weapon as she changes it into a blaster form. She fires blaster beams at Grangitix.

Grangitix frowns as he glares at Azalea. "Those who wears purple are HEARTBREAKERS AND YOU ARE ONE AS WELL EVEN WITH PROOF". Grangitix yells at Azalea. He fires a massive power beam at the other rangers on the ground.

Azalea frowns as she sets up a shield to protect them. She closes her eyes as she looks deeper into his heart and spirit. She notices that something is different about him. 'He is good person but why he is being controlled by evil. Is it possible that there is someone else besides me that knows him'? Azalea thought to herself. "I think it is time that you go for a wipeout, Grangitix. Treasure Warriors Purple Power Unleash". Azalea yells out loud as she sends it on Grangitix.

Grangitix gets hit by the beam directly on the chest. Something is beginning to crack on him as he lands hard on the ground.

Vibranium frowns as she glares at them. "You will regret that, and you Morgana will be the first to get my wrath". Vibranium yells at them as she sends a powerful beam at Morgana.

The rangers frown as Morgana is being lifted into the air and her Universe Globe is being taken away from her. Frankie frowns as she glares at Vibranium. "Kathy that's enough, Morgana truly loves you. As the eldest girl in my family, it is my duty to protect them from things. I know when it is time to let them grow up. It is time for you to release her". Frankie said to Vibranium as she throws a gadget at her.

Vibranium frowns as she gets hit by the gadget. A sticky wrap is around her body. She loses her concentration on Morgana. "NO, I almost had her universe globe". Vibranium yells at them.

Morgana is released from it as she is falling to the ground. Frankie throws another gadget as a landing pad pops up. Morgana lands safety as she looks at Frankie.

Grangitix frowns as he get up. He gets the message to go back to the other dimension. "You are on your own Vibranium. I don't know why that King Glendios see any potential in you. He should have thrown you in a dungeon and cry like a baby for your big sister to rescue you". Grangitix said to them as he vanishes as he mysteriously gets back to the other dimension.

Vibranium frowns as she is hurt by it. Morgana is hurt to see that Grangitix said that. "Kathy please think about what I said". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium glares Frankie as she is still stuck in the wrap. She turns to Morgana as she is deeply confused and perplexed. "Next time, you won't be as lucky". Vibranium said to them. She teleports away from the battle.

The rangers gather back together. "Ok mind telling us what just happened"? Charles asks them.

Drew nods as he looks at Frankie and Azalea. "Yeah plus how did you do that? I mean their words didn't even bother you". Drew asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Well you see", Azalea said to them. She begins to explain it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Azalea and Frankie leaves the headquarters as the younger girl sighs to her. "So you wanted to talk to me". Frankie said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yes, where is the most tranquil place where no one bothers you to do some deep thinking and mediating"? Azalea asks Frankie._

 _Frankie has a skeptical expression on her face. "I don't mediate much but if it's a tranquil place to do some deep thinking, I know just the place". Frankie said to Azalea as they went to the place._

 _The two rangers arrive to a personal pond as they sit together. "This is definitely a tranquil place. Now let's sit and clear our minds by mediating". Azalea said to Frankie._

 _Frankie sighs as she is skeptical about it. "If you say so", Frankie said to Azalea. As she sits, she closes her eyes and let her mind clear out. Azalea nods as she is in mediation as well. She senses everything through her including the memories of her past before and at the beginning as a ranger. "I see that you do carry scars of the past. People has hurt you in cruel ways. However you deeply miss a relative of yours who has also been hurt by cruel people. The cruelty that the both of you has experienced is like a double edged sword. The relative has found himself again while you haven't as you are hiding the true beauty and grace that you really have. Plus your teammates has no idea that you do so much at home with chores of all kinds and taking care of your own siblings that you put yourself including needs and health deeply bottom on the list. Am I right"? Azalea asks Frankie._

 _Frankie nods as she realizes that Azalea figured her out so easily. "Yeah just the other day those same girls pranked me again because I ruined their outfits. They don't know how rich I am really am. Plus I learned that a guy never laughed at me when that prank happened to me. It is like my eyes are being open to new revelations that hasn't been revealed before". Frankie said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she opens her eyes. "What I did was a mediation aura and spirit check. It has been a while for me considering that everything that happened in the last 13 years. Plus you know where my old friend Verna is". Azalea said to Frankie._

 _Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "Yeah she is on a ship disguised as abandoned warehouse somewhere in Asherton. She is in a cell behind a wall in the throne room. She doesn't look good at all. She has a strange mask on her face. She gotten beaten over the years in trying to escape from that place. She said that she is counting on me to tell you this". Frankie said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Verna, I should have known that something was wrong. Three years ago, I received an unexpected package. It contains a book that it was given to her. It had a letter to keep the book safe and she was going to meet me at my house a week later. As a week came and went, Verna never showed up until news segments revealed that she is missing. I suspected that something happened at that place. I never knew what it was. I put the book at a safe place. When I got summoned to become a ranger mentor, I learned that the evil that kidnapped her was Triannica. I should have known that she had something to do with Verna's disappearance". Azalea said to Frankie._

 _Frankie opens her eyes as she looks at Azalea. "What's stopping you from rescuing her"? Frankie asks Azalea as they are getting started with their talk._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"When I mediate, it builds up strength in my mind, body, heart, soul, and spirit. Plus it allows me to look more deeply within them to see what's really going on with the opponent". Azalea said to them.

Morgana nods as she looks at Azalea. "That really makes sense now". Morgana said to Azalea. The teens nod in agreement as they teleport back to their headquarters.

Back at their headquarters, the teens look at Azalea as it is almost time for her to go back to her dimension. Everyone is back in civilian form. "There is one thing I don't understand. Why did Grangitix said that all those who wears purple are heartbreakers even you when you showed me proof"? Nora asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Nora as she shrugs to her. "That's a new mystery that needs to solve Nora. It is stumping me at the moment. When I figure it out, that's when I will do my call out strike on Grangtix". Azalea said to them.

Charles nods as he like it. "Call our strike, yeah that is definitely a great name for that". Charles said to Azalea. He is becoming a fan of hers.

Drew sighs as he looks at Charles. "Gee if I didn't know any better, I say that you are becoming a fanboy". Drew said to Charles.

Nora and Frankie giggles by it. Morgana rolls her eyes.

Charles turns to Drew as he is being called out on it. "What can I say she really impressed me during the battle". Charles said to Drew.

Macha steps forwards as she has something for her. "Azalea, I have something for you. This is a dimensional morphor. It will help you get back to your dimension. Plus you can come here whenever you or your team wishes to. It can also communicate with us as well". Macha said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "I will guard it like it is a special treasure". Azalea said to them. She is ready to go back.

Frankie went up to Azalea as she smiles to her. "Azalea, thank you for everything, if it wasn't for your guidance, I would probably never sleep again". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Your welcome, plus if any reason that you or even I am in trouble, we will feel it because we are connected by the same ranger color". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "I will remember that Azalea". Frankie said to Azalea as she is deeply worn out.

Morgana nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yeah you need to get some well deserved sleep, Frankie". Morgana said to Frankie. The rest of the teens including mentors nod in agreement.

Azalea smiles at them as she knows in her heart that her job here is done. "Morgana, you are the leader of the team. Drew, you are the brains of the team. Charles, you are the muscles of the team. Nora, despite your looks, you are the second in command of the team. Frankie, you are the wild card of the team. Kathy is the underdog of the team. I may not know who the heart of the team is yet, but I get the feeling that this individual will be coming soon. My work here is done". Azalea said to them as she uses the special morphor to get her back home.

The teens waves good bye as they see Azalea leave. Frankie smiles to them. "I think I ready for some sleep". Frankie said to them as she faints to the floor. Morgana catches her in time as they bring her to the bed.

As the covers are over Frankie's body, they notice that she is sleeping like a baby. "She is finally sleeping finally". Nora said to them.

Drew nods as he looks at them. "Yeah she deserves it deeply". Drew said to them. He notices the expression on Morgana's face.

Charles turns to Morgana as he is wondering what she is thinking. "So when do you plan to find out about her personal life"? Charles asks Morgana.

Morgana looks at Charles as she thought about it. "I do want to see what it is like for her, but I don't want to leave Kathy out. Besides, I got a feeling that our team is not quite complete yet". Morgana said to them. They look at each other as they are wondering if Morgana is right or not.

Back at the other dimension, at the ship, the teens are back from a battle. Rory looks at Zisko and Prince Americo working on a contraption to get Azalea back. "Are you almost ready now"? Velvet asks them as she is getting impatient.

"It is just about ready". Prince Americo said to them. He is about to turn the contraption on.

All the sudden, a special portal is opening up on the main deck of the ship. Azalea is stepping forward as she has a smile on her face. "Hey rangers miss me", Azalea said to them.

The rangers are stunned as it shocks Hawke the most. "Mrs. Walker you are back". Tobey said to Azalea. They are gathering around her as they miss her.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "I am alright Rangers. I am sorry that I worried all of you". Azalea said to them.

Hawke looks at Mrs. Walker as she notice that something changed in her. "Where did you go and how did you get back"? Whitney asks Mrs. Walker.

Azalea nods as she looks at Whitney. "I went to a different dimension where a team of rangers needed my help. I didn't expect to see Grangitix. However I have a sneaky bad suspicion that he got back to this dimension like it is no trouble at all". Azalea said to them.

The teens are stunned as they see that their teacher spoke to them in a more open manner. "Umm did you talk just like Jasper just now"? Macy asks Mrs. Walker. She is not sure if she can get used to it.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "That's right Macy, plus I am going to start some major changes. I know I haven't been transparent about things with all of you. I want to apologize for that. All of you deserve to know the full truth so help me the Great Ranger Mentor of all time". Azalea said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they have not heard about the great ranger mentor before. "Umm Mrs. Walker, who do you mean though"? Finn asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Finn as she turns to Velvet. "His name was Zordon. There is more about him to tell you later. Plus the next change is to call me Azalea outside of school. Honestly, calling me Mrs. Walker here as well doesn't fit". Azalea said to them.

The teens are happy about the newest change. Hawke notices that Velvet hasn't said a word to her. "So when are you going to tell us more about"? Hawke asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Hawke. "Starting tomorrow after school on the ship, dimensional travel works the same way as jet lag". Azalea said to them. She teleports out from the ship.

The teens are stunned as they have never seen their mentor act like that before. "Umm who was that and where is the real Mrs. Walker"? Velvet asks them. They shrug as they are confused by it.

Rory shakes his head to them. "That is actually the real Azalea Rangers. I get the feeling that a ranger in the other dimension got through to her and she is back in touch with the eccentric and outlandish personality that she kept hidden. Give her a chance to prove that to all of you. She was a real wild card ranger back in the day". Rory said to them.

The teens are surprised as they look at Rory. "Really", Cliff said to Rory as they are having a hard time believing it.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "Believe it rangers, not everything is not what it seems to be. Plus the deception and heart break really happened that caused her to kept it hidden". Rory said to them.

Velvet frowns slightly as she is not sure what to think. "If you say so Rory", Velvet said to Rory as she and the others leave the ship.

Zisko turns to Rory as he smirks to him. "I really missed the outlandish side from her". Zisko said to Rory.

Prince Americo nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah plus who ever pulled her back to her true self has my gratitude". Prince Americo said to Rory.

Rory grins to Prince Americo as he looks at the contraption that never got turned on. "Yeah her old teammates will extend their gratitude to him or her as well". Rory said to them as things are starting to look up. Little did they know that things are going to get crazy yet again.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The special event arc has been concluded. Azalea morphed into the purple ranger and plus Grangitix got back to the other dimension. However Vibranium got pegged in more ways than one. The Treasure Warrior teens are seeing a new light in their mentor, by they are not sure about her sudden change. Will the change last or will she get back to her cold and distant self? The next chapter will be a filler after everything that has happened with the special._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Filler (Title to be Determined)_


	18. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: Good and Bad News Travels Fast

It is early evening as Azalea returns from the trip to another dimension. She is her house as she is deeply thinking about the events from the red ranger switch to now. She hears the door bell ringing as she didn't expect anyone coming over let alone a visit.

Azalea gets up as she went to the door. "I am coming". Azalea said to the person who is there. She opens the door to reveal two lawyers. She recognizes the both of them as one of them represented her during the law suits and trial while the other one represented Alice.

"Mrs. Walker, I know this visit is very unexpected. May we come in to discuss important matters". Alice's lawyer said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at him as she feels uneasy about him. Her lawyer looks to her. "He came to me earlier today with it. I tried to call you, but I got your voicemail". Her lawyer said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she did checked it. "That would explain the urgency to come to see me at the firm. Please come inside the both of you", Azalea said to them.

The two lawyers walk inside as they went into the house. "Thank you Mrs. Walker, you kept the house clean over the years. I honestly don't know how you did it despite everything that happened". Alice's lawyer said to Azalea.

Azalea lets them sit on the couches. "I am much stronger and tougher than I look without the tattoos. Do you want some coffee or water"? Azalea asks them.

"No thank you Mrs. Walker", Alice's lawyer said to Azalea. Her lawyer shakes his head to her as she took her seat next to him.

Her lawyer looks at Azalea as he has some news. "Mr. Roberts came to my office earlier today with news that would deeply effects you in a lot of ways. Plus you need to hear him out". Her lawyer said to Azalea.

Mr. Roberts, Alice's lawyer nods as he looks at Azalea. Azalea looks at him as she has some distrust towards him. "I am willing to listen to everything he has to say to me". Azalea said to Mr. Roberts.

Mr. Roberts nod as he looks at Azalea. "Azalea, Alice passed away two nights ago. She left specific instructions to me to inform her niece Tina, you, and your estranged husband Daniel. Casey and Cliff has been informed of her death. You and Daniel are named in her will and she sent you, Tina, and Daniel letters as well. Also those who adopted your children illegally have been notified in letters as well". Mr. Roberts said to Azalea.

Azalea is stunned as she didn't know about this. Her facial expression drops as the woman did meant a lot to her when she had her babies. However her heart and trust shattered when she was actually involved with the kidnapping. "Alice has passed on. I didn't know about it. I was out of town for the last couple of days ". Azalea said to them.

Mr. Roberts places a letter in front of Azalea. "It is alright and understandable. The funeral is in a couple of days". Mr. Roberts said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she opens her letter. She is wondering what Alice has to say even after what happened after the trial. She is trying to prepare herself for the contents of the letter.

 _Dear Kiki,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that I have passed on from this world. My lawyer is at your house at this very moment. I do think about you often even though we did mend some after that trial. I want to deeply apologize for everything that I did to you. There were things that I found out in prison from Tina herself. Tina paid people in CPS to lie to you about the passing of your children. They are truly alive after all this time. When I confronted her about it one last time, she told me that you didn't deserve to get them back even after you truly won custody of them. She wanted to put a final stab on you to break for good. After that on no certain terms that I was never going to visit her in prison again. I officially cut Tina out of my will. I made great changes to my will naming you and Daniel. One of my final wishes was to see to it that the people that got paid by Tina to deceive you and Daniel to be brought to justice. I hired a private investigator to get the evidence needed to convict them. Plus my letters are going out to the families that adopted the children illegally. If one of them got into Daniel's custody, I will not separate them from him because he is the true biological father. I hope you can find it in your spirited heart to forgive me'._

 _Sincerely_

 _Alice McCoy'_

Azalea has tears in her eyes as her lawyer is comforting her. "I should have known that Tina had something to do with the lying about my children death's". Azalea said to Mr. Roberts.

Mr. Roberts nod as he looks at Azalea. "That woman has done a lot of things to you. I had the unfortunate pleasure to give her letter to her two days ago. I expect you and Daniel to be at the funeral. Plus Casey and Cliff will be at the funeral as well". Mr. Roberts said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at him. "I will be there Mr. Roberts. Does Tina know when it is going to be? The last thing I want to see is that she devil ruining things like she has for the past 13 years". Azalea said to Mr. Roberts.

Her lawyer nods as he give a look to Mr. Roberts. "How can I know that woman won't be at the funeral"? The lawyer said to Mr. Roberts.

Mr. Roberts nods as he looks at them. "I have special security to work at the funeral with a full guest list that needs to present their ID and invitation for the family and friends visiting and the service. If she tries something to get there, they will catch her. Both event tickets are in the envelope". Mr. Roberts said to them as he presented them to Azalea and her lawyer.

Azalea looks at the envelopes. "It is very smart to have special security for both events. You must have thought about this". Azalea said to Mr. Roberts.

Mr. Roberts gets up as he looks at them. "After the funeral there will be a will reading that will take place at my office". Mr. Roberts said to Azalea. Her lawyer also gets up as they leave the house.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Thank you for informing me about this". Azalea said to them. The lawyers nod as they got into their car and left the house. She sighs to herself as the phone rings. "Boy I must be popular tonight". Azalea said to herself as she answers the phone.

"Hello", Azalea said as she answers the phone as she has no idea who it is.

" _ **Hey Azalea, it is Daniel. You are a hard person to get a hold of for the past two days correction you are a hard person to get a hold of for the past 13 years".**_ _Daniel said to Azalea._

Azalea is stunned as Daniel is calling her. Her heart is fluttering as she never expected it at all. "I have been out of town for the past two days Daniel. Plus you are right I have been extremely difficult to track down for 13 years. Plus I have been meaning to call you actually". Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **You calling me, maybe I need to alert the presses because you haven't made a call to any of us in 13 years. What brought on this welcoming change"?**_ _Daniel said to Azalea. He notices something in her._

Azalea sighs as she expected Daniel to say that. "That maybe true Daniel, someone got through to me in more ways than one. I have extended my gratitude to this individual, and you guys will probably do the same thing". Azalea said to Daniel.

It takes a few seconds as it shocks and surprises Daniel. " _ **Wait a minute, someone gotten through to you. I really should alert the presses. Plus have you sent us emails about this"?**_ _Daniel asks Azalea._

Azalea shakes her head to herself. "No actually, this is a sort of thing that is more face to face conversation. Plus if I told you guys over the phone and email, the others will probably teleport to my house to ask for the action packed and glory details". Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **Action packed and glory details huh, am I detecting some spirited words and attitude from you Azalea. Plus I can tell that you have that spirited tone in your voice as well"?**_ _Daniel asks Azalea as he is deeply intrigued by it._

Azalea nods as she looks at the letter. "Yeah, who knew that a good talking to get through my steel and ice covered heart got burned away in two days". Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **That is definitely fast who ever it was that got through to you really did a great job doing it".**_ _Daniel said to Azalea._

Azalea nods as she is thinking about Frankie from the other dimension. "Yeah this individual really did a great job. Listen Daniel, is there any way for me to come over to your house in the next couple of days. I want to apologize to Maggie for my cold and distant ways". Azalea said to Daniel.

It surprises Daniel yet again as he he subject has turned on apologizing to Maggie. " _ **Yeah you can come by tomorrow night. Plus did a Mr. Roberts came by to your house earlier about a letter and Alice McCoy's passing"?**_ _Daniel asks Azalea._

Azalea nods as she looks at her letter. "Yeah he did Daniel. I trusted her but she betrayed me. We did mend things since that trial. It just she was a sweet and kind woman that got wayward by that she devil". Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **Yeah, in a way Alice betrayed me and mended things with me as well. In my letter, she found out that Maggie did end up in my custody and kept it as a huge secret from Tina. Plus she extended her apology to me for everything that they did to you as well".**_ _Daniel said to Azalea._

Azalea nods as she thinks about Cliff as Casey. "Yeah I am wondering how Cliff and Casey will react to the news about Alice. They probably knew her while being abused by that she devil Tina". Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **It got me to think as well Azalea. I know that I never meant to hurt you about being the biological father of Casey. Her mom and I were a summer fling long before I met you and joined the team. I am planning to get her out of that group home that is she is in. However, I know for a fact that Cliff is not my biological son. Tina claimed that he was my son and there was a DNA paternity suit over it. Once I proved it to her in court, there are terms for her never to contact me about him. As much I proved to her, I am curious about his father. It is not in the family tree branches. Over the years, I was wondering who knocked Tina up in high school with Cliff. She kept it a huge secret from everyone. Plus I even thought about the guys in the old crew could be the dad. I have been thinking about asking Harry to track him down. However my relationship with him is a bit rocky at the moment".**_ _Daniel said to Azalea._

Azalea frowns as something is definitely up with Harry as she has a sneaky suspicion on what it is. "I take it that Verna's disappearance took its toll on him didn't it". Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **Yeah he even blamed you for her disappearance for awhile. He turned to the bottle for awhile, and it took all of us to get him into Rehab. He said some mean things to Maggie when she accidentally broke something that Verna gave him after the final battle. He came out of Rehab as a better person. However the sting of Verna's disappearance is still there".**_ _Daniel said to Azalea._

Azalea frowns as she has a sneaky feeling that Harry went downhill in his life. "If Harry blames me for her disappearance, I can understand why he did it. However I do need to contact him to meet with me face to face. Do you have his phone number by any chance"? Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **I don't know if it is a good idea for you to contact him by phone, Azalea. If you want to contact him, sending him an email will be better. Plus it would be better to send it to all of us as well. The last thing I want for him to get some bad news to send him in a tailspin again".**_ _Daniel said to Azalea._

Azalea frowns as it hurts to hear it. She has important information about Verna that needs to get to Harry specifically. Plus she also has some questions about her past as well. "Alright listen Daniel, I got to go I got dinner cooking. I will see you tomorrow night". Azalea said to Daniel.

" _ **Ok then, see you tomorrow",**_ _Daniel said to Azalea as the phone call ends._

Azalea sighs as she gets back to cooking dinner. "So much for my news and question asking getting to Harry fast". Azalea said to herself as she is feeling kind of down.

Across town, at the Castle residence, Thomas Castle is in his study as he gotten the letter from Alice's lawyer. He is in shock that he had no idea that the adoption was illegal. He went to grab a box filled with papers as he pulled out birth certificates and other things. He had no idea that the birth certificate and the various signatures are fake. He grabs the phone to call up a private investigator to look into the matter.

" _ **Hello Woods Investigation, Harry speaking",**_ _Harry said to Thomas as the investigator is actually Harry._

Thomas nods as he is looking at the letter. "I need you to investigate my daughter's teacher at school. Apparently I learned that the adoption of my daughter was actually an illegal one. I love my daughter deeply, and I have papers reassuring me saying that the birth mother was declared an unfit mother and the birth father was actually married and signed his parental rights away of his illegitimate daughter". Thomas said to Harry.

" _ **What's the birth mother's name"?**_ _Harry asks Thomas as he has no idea who he is about to investigate._

"Her name is Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker. She is my daughter's teacher at Asherton School in Asherton, Georgia. I do not know if I was lied to. The last thing my daughter needs to be taken away from me and family to go back to her unfit biological mother". Thomas said to Harry.

" _ **Of course, when do you want to meet with me? I am actually in Asherton now at a RV Park".**_ _Harry said to Thomas it is actually his old friend Kiki that he wants to investigate._

"Can you come over tonight? I want to give you everything that I have on this". Thomas said to Harry.

" _ **Of course just give me your address and I will be there in 45 minutes",**_ _Harry said to Thomas._

Thomas nods as he plans to fight to keep Velvet in his family. "Thank you, I expect to see you soon". Thomas said to Harry as the phone call ends.

Close to an hour later, Harry arrives at the home. Thomas answers the door as he lets Harry in. Velvet looks the man entering the house. "Dad what's going on"? Velvet asks Thomas.

Thomas and Harry turn as they spot Velvet. Thomas looks at Velvet as he can't explain it to her. "I have some important information to discuss with Mr. Woods. Mr. Woods, this is my daughter Velvet". Thomas said to Harry.

Harry looks at Velvet as he can see the uncanny resemblance to Maggie. "It is nice to meet you Velvet". Harry said to Velvet as he tried his best not to call her Maggie.

Thomas looks at Harry as he is confused by something. "Come to my study Harry", Thomas said to Harry. Harry nods as he looks at Thomas.

Velvet looks at Thomas as she is getting the feeling that he is hiding something from her. "Dad, is there something that you are not telling me"? Velvet asks Thomas.

Thomas looks at Velvet as he is not sure how to explain it to her. "I will explain everything soon. Make sure that your homework is done". Thomas said to Velvet. Velvet nods as she appears to go back upstairs. She decides to overhear the conversation.

In the study, Thomas went to his chair while Harry went to sit. "My daughter Velvet, she is an intuitive one. You look like you have seen a ghost or something". Thomas said to Harry.

Harry sighs as he looks at Thomas. "Velvet, she has the uncanny resemblance to my friend's daughter Maggie. One look at them and you can probably tell that they are twins or a part of a multiple set". Harry said to Thomas.

Thomas is intrigued by it as he looks at Harry. "I got this letter from a lawyer that represented Alice McCoy. She and her niece took part of a kidnapping scheme to take three children from Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker. Alice McCoy recently passed away due to old age and health. She revealed that she kept the original birth certificates while Tina send me and the others who adopted them fake birth certificates and papers saying that both biological parents signed their parental rights away. The signatures were faked and everything. One of her final wishes is for Velvet and Theodore to rightfully return to either the biological mother or father. However Maggie got returned to her biological father. I want you to investigate Ms. Walker to see if it true. If it is true then, I illegally adopted my daughter Velvet. I had no knowledge that Velvet is actually a missing kidnapped child". Thomas said to Harry.

Harry frowns as he looks at Thomas. He looks at the information that the man gathered. "I do accept the job Mr. Castle. In fact, you are not the only one that called me to investigate Ms. Walker. Another client got the same letter explaining everything about their illegal adoption of their son Theodore. However Theodore is missing for a couple of weeks". Harry said to Thomas.

Thomas frowns as he look at Harry. "Is it possible that Ms. Walker had something to do with it"? Thomas asks Harry.

Harry sighs as he doesn't know. "I do not know Mr. Castle. I will be taking the information with me". Harry said to Thomas.

Thomas nods as he looks at Harry as he hands the box to him. "Of course", Thomas said to Harry. As they walk out from the study and to door.

Velvet is in the closet in shock by it. She quietly sneaks out from the closet and went to her room. 'Could my teacher be my biological mother? Plus why would she be an unfit mother? Plus is Maggie the same Maggie that Harry spoke of? I do know Theo Harris from school. It is weird that he hasn't came in to school lately. Plus does Theo has the missing photo piece that completes the picture'? Velvet thought to herself as she is getting to the thick of things.

Meanwhile back at the ship, Triannica frowns as she knows that Grangitix has failed her to destroy Azalea in the other dimension. She has successfully punished him for his lack of actions. "Xolimercia, I summon you". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she walks in the thrown room. "You summon me my warlock empress". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she looks at Xolimercia. "Yes I want you and your body guards to attack the rangers. They should know that they are in for a rude awakening by now". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia looks at Triannica as she has has an evil smirk on her face. "It will be my pleasure my empress. They will soon know who I am related to". Xolimercia said to Triannica. She has a plan up her sleeves as she plans to get her two body guards named Raven and Algorimix.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is just a simple filler to get into the main arc for the second part of the ranger series. Plus Harry from Neo Defenders is going to be the main guest star while he is looking into Azalea. Plus Azalea got the news about Alice passing. However Velvet overheard her dad talking to Harry about her own mentor and wants to investigate her. How will this effect her as well?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Arrival of Xolimercia, Raven, and Algorimix Part 1_


	19. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: The Angel and the Former Vibranium

At the evil headquarters, in a special cell, Verna sighs as she senses that Frankie has delivered her message to Azalea. 'Good job Frankie, I am proud that you were able to get through to Azalea hard enough for her to become a ranger again. It won't be long that the rangers will be busting me out of this place'. Verna thought to herself as it has been a long while she is coming up with a plan to escape. She closes her eyes as she senses that someone in that dimension needs some advice and guidance from Azalea. 'Hold on, it is the yellow ranger from there that needs the first step of guidance to get back to her true self'. Verna thought to herself. She summons her spirit form. Her spirit leaves her physical body as she goes through a dimensional portal that she makes and went through it and closes it as she is heading towards Milky Way.

In Milky Way, a ranger battle is taking place as the rangers are fighting bravely to get through to Kathy and rescuing Macha. As they are winning together with a new uniquely ranger, they are successful to defeat Vibranium and freeing Macha. "What have I done". Kathy cries out to them as she upset as she doesn't know what to do now. She notices that they are getting closer to her as she is getting scared of what they will do to her.

All the sudden, there is a bright purple light as it shines on them including Kathy and Macha. ' _ **Her journey to become her true self will now begin. Frankie, thank you for getting my friend back to her true self. She will be the first step on getting Kathy to her true self once more".**_ The Spirit of Verna said to them. Kathy gets teleported away from the scene as it shocks the rangers.

The rangers are stunned as Kathy has vanished yet again as they are confused by it. "Did I miss something"? The newest ranger asks them as he is completely out of the loop.

Frankie nods as she looks at the newest ranger. "Yeah I will explain it back at the Hideout. Frankie said to the newest ranger.

Morgana nods as she knows that Frankie is the best person to explain that to him. "Yeah we got to help Macha". Morgana said to them. They teleport Macha back to the Hideout.

On the ship, Azalea sighs as she is getting everything ready for an early morning meditation session with her rangers to take place the next morning. All the sudden, she hears something making a splash into the water. She went to the side of the ship as she noticed a strange looking girl in the water. "Azalea what made that splash"? Prince Americo asks Azalea.

Azalea turns to Prince Americo as it is a girl. "It is a girl and from the looks of it; she is in bad shape". Azalea said to Prince Americo as she dives into the water to bring the injured girl on body.

Prince Americo nods as he uses his powers to get them back on the ship. "How did she get here though? It should be impossible for a stranger to find this place". Prince Americo asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she senses something as she has a feeling that a spirit brought her here. "I got a feeling that the spirit of Verna brought her here. She needs medical attention". Azalea said to Prince Americo as she takes her to the med bay.

Prince Americo nods as he follows her and the injured girl to the end bay. "Of course", Prince Americo said to Azalea. Azalea places her on the bed as she begins to use her powers to see what happened and other things. Plus Prince Americo begins to use his healing powers on her as well.

It is not long that the girl revealed to be Kathy comes around as she finds herself in a new place. She is scared and confused as she getting uneasy with them. "Where am I and you must be that woman that helped Frankie". Kathy said to Azalea as she is getting very nervous about what she is going to do to her.

Azalea nods as she has a compassionate smile on her face. "Yes I am please relax. My name is Azalea. I am not going to hurt you. I can tell that you are still confused, lost, and in deep emotional pain. The rangers must have gotten through to you. Am I right"? Azalea asks Kathy.

Kathy nods as she looks at Azalea as she is trying to relax. "Yeah are you going to finish me off for everything that I have done"? Kathy asks Azalea as she has sadden expression on her face.

Azalea shakes her head no to Kathy. "No, you are not truly evil. It is true that evil guided and manipulated you. They can take advantage of your emotional pain and confusion. It is how you became like this. You are finding yourself once more". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy sighs as she looks down on herself. "But I still have parts of Vibranium in me. How can I go back as normal Kathy? No one will want me back especially my teammates. I have hurt all of them especially my half sister Morgana and Frankie. I nearly took their universe globes". Kathy said to Azalea as she is crying and upset.

Azalea looks at Kathy as she has an idea. She went to a bookshelf grabs a ranger book from a shelf as she went over to her. "Perhaps you need to listen to the stories of rangers and mentors past of the pain that they inflicted on the rangers". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy has a skeptical expression on her face. "I thought that there wasn't any ranger stories from this place. Macha hasn't explain about it to me.

Azalea shakes her head to Kathy. "Perhaps she is getting started with her ranger database where you are from Kathy. This dimension has ranger teams throughout history and ancestry as well. The story I want to explain to you is from the Lore Keepers. You got to listen with your body, heart, mind, soul, and spirit. Let their experiences connect with you. You will find that you can relate to them in more ways than one". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy looks at Azalea as she is starting to understand what she is trying to say. "I am starting to understand". Kathy said to Azalea as she sees the mentor opening the book up.

"Once, there was four people who were a part of the Lore Keeper Power Rangers. There was Abby, Avalon Victoria, Cassie, and Jasmine. Each one had their own faults and flaws as they had their own pain as well. Abby was once a misguided young woman who always seek love from the wrong places especially from a man who truly loved someone else. She went as far as kidnapping and nearly beating his true love to death. As she is mentally disabled and disturbed, Abby was sent to a mental hospital. However one day, she and a friend of his named Christopher touched two evil orbs of power and they both mysteriously vanished from the very hospital that was suppose to help them heal mentally. The two friends began to train with their new dark powers and fought against the Lore Keepers rangers. Abby became Abbinus as she fought against the rangers. She discovered that one of the Lore Keepers was related to the very woman that kidnapped and the man she thought that she loved. Abbinus constantly planned to target the blue ranger over and over again. However one day, Abbinus got her chance to kidnap the blue ranger. However Abbinus made a critical mistake as she kidnapped her own biological daughter. As the rangers included their mentor revealed the truth, Abbinus realized that the evil power that took over her was leaching on to her dark emotional pain. She didn't want to destroy her own flesh and blood and wanted to be saved. It was that very blue ranger that placed her special necklace that purged the evil power out from Abbinus. Abbinus became Abby once more. As she became a good person once again, she made things right with the very woman who she kidnapped. This mother was the blue ranger's mom". Azalea said to Kathy as she explained about her.

Kathy nods as she has a faint smile on her face. She is starting to understand it. "I do see how Abby had deep emotional pain and how the evil power controlled her being evil. I was more manipulated than controlled evilly". Kathy said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Kathy. "That is the first person. The second person is about Avalon Victoria. She was also known as AV by her friends. However she lived a humble beginnings in Unity Lakes. However on one unlucky day, AV discovered that she can change her eye color. It didn't go so well with the people around her especially her age. They treated her like an outcast and constantly bullied and ridiculed. It went as far as a vicious prank. It led her to be very shy and untrusting towards new people. As time went on, various ranger veterans rebuild her back up. However Avalon Victoria has carried the scars of her emotional pain. This went on until she the blue ranger. As each one of her teammates learned about her eyes, they were deeply surprised by them. However not all of them were happy that she hide them behind a pair of sunglasses especially the yellow ranger named Leo. However he realized that AV was hiding them to keep people from judging her. As the rangers learn that her eyes can detect various things like truth and lies, they became more accepting to her because of who she really is including her one of a kind eyes. It because of AV's courage that she became a much stronger person that not even her enemies of her past and the monsters that targeted her the most could ever defeat her. AV is also the biggest enemy of darkness and evil". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy nods as she looks at her converted body. She frowns as she is not happy with it and wanted her old body back. "I can understand that she must have been a strong and powerful person to overcome so much. I don't know I can live up to her especially with this new body". Kathy said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Kathy. "Perhaps the third person will get you focus on repairing the true relationship of sisters. "The third person was a young woman named Jasmine. However her beginning was humble like Avalon Victoria. However there were hidden secrets and revelations that kept from her even when she was growing up. Jasmine and Avalon Victoria were once best friends in elementary school. Plus the two of them look like sisters, but neither of them knew that they were related until much later. However one day, Jasmine found out about her friends eyes and betrayed her. For years, she has been a huge bully towards the blue ranger until she and her friends done a horrible prank on her. The blue ranger moved away from her own hometown. Jasmine was deeply punished and grounded for the rest of the school year for the prank. However in that time, she was forced to volunteer with the special needs kids. She made a new friend named Lucy who showed her that not everyone can look perfectly normal. Lucy had Down Syndrome whose personality was one of the best like a normal kid. Jasmine was afraid to lose Lucy as friend when she told her about her former friend. Lucy knocked some hard sense into Jasmine and stayed friends with her. However, Jasmine's group of friends didn't like that freaky Lucy was spending so much time with Jasmine. They pulled off the same prank that Jasmine was a part of on the blue ranger. However that time, Jasmine wasn't a part of it and found Lucy in the Janitor's closet at the park. However a few days later, Jasmine learned that Lucy took her own life in the aftermath of the horrible prank. Her death rocked Jasmine that she deeply learned that things happen when a bullied person goes that far. Jasmine cut off all contact with her group of friends and moved away to Legacy Hills. However what she didn't know that it is the same town that the blue ranger was living and truly alive. As she came to Legacy Hills High, she gets unexpectedly reunited with Avalon Victoria. However as Jasmine started to bully Avalon Victoria again. What she didn't count on was that Avalon Victoria having true friends that stood by her side. On that very day, a monster attacked them and Avalon Victoria pushed Jasmine out of the way and got petrified to protect her. As Avalon Victoria recovered, she sensed that Jasmine was telling her the truth about what happened with her former friends. The two reconnected of their bond and a new friendship was born. However as news about the true birth of Jasmine came out and how she was taken as a baby by Jasmine's fake mother, Avalon Victoria realized that Jasmine was actually her half sister. Plus Jasmine learned that Avalon Victoria was one of the Rangers and knew that she was in trouble. It is how she joined the team as well. As team went on, Avalon Victoria and Jasmine had their ups and downs even as sisters. Avalon Victoria hasn't even forgiven Jasmine for horribly pranking and betraying her. There were times that Jasmine has even failed to protect Avalon Victoria when a heinous villain was targeting her. As Jasmine was taken by the evil Judariot, her spirit was taken from her and locked away. As Avalon Victoria realized that she needed to forgive Jasmine, she also learned to forget about the pain that she even inflicted on her. It was that forgiveness that healed and freed Jasmine from the stone prison". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy nods as she is starting to fully understand it now. "I completely understand how AV and Jasmine went on a journey of ups and downs. In someways Av reminds me of me and Jasmine fits Morgana in a lot of ways as well. I don't know if Morgana will forgive me, and I don't know if I can even forgive myself". Kathy said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Kathy. "Perhaps the fourth person will guide your way, the fourth person was Cassie. Her life wasn't like the previous three that I told you about. She was a part of a rich family. Some say that she can be like a snobby princess at times. Like Abby, she was looking for love from the wrong places. Plus at times, she didn't know the true extent of a relationship is. Of course, it was Avalon Victoria that explained it to her. You do not find love. Love finds you in the most unexpected of times. It took Cassie some time to get it especially when it came from Sora. At first, everyone thought that Sora is a guy who is completely straight and wasn't really into Cassie. It turns out that Sora is actually a girl and completely bi-sexual. As Cassie's and Sora's relationships truly blossomed as girlfriends, it truly looked up for the couple. However in the aftermath of an intense battle, Sora lost all of her memories of being a ranger and in love with Cassie. Even matters worse was that a cruel teenager named Robyn Queen blackmailed Maya into letting her becoming a ranger, otherwise Robyn would have exposed them as Rangers. In that time, Cassie felt completely lost as she was in emotional pain. She became a Fallen Ranger and manipulated into working for the Cursed Trinity. In the time that Cassie attacked the rangers, Sora who regained her memories was devastated that her own girlfriend went deeply into the evil side. As time went on, AV was the first to see Cassie during a heated trial and called her a friend who was there for her that mattered most. Plus Cassie need to be shown that the relationship between her and Sora was actually real. It was done by Connie from Martiala. Lastly, Cassie need to be shown what really happened with Sora while the memories were lost and Robyn's take over. There was an intense battle between Cassie and Noelle and Scarlet from Music Force Next Generation Rangers. Noelle realized that Cassie was deeply using her emotional pain in battle against them. She fought her without using her ranger powers. As the true memories got shown to Cassie, she realized that Sora was telling the truth all along. She was in the wrong to doubt her. In the aftermath of that battle, Cassie was captured by the evil Sir Stanler. In a battle to rescue her and several other captive rangers, she sacrificed herself to save the original Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Sometimes, a ranger does a great sacrifice to show them that they have changed back to their normal selves. Plus they have to find a way to forgive themselves for what they have done. When a ranger has figured out their forgiveness, it is the blessing of the Elemental Saints that will heal them. It was because of that blessing that healed Cassie". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy nods as she is fully starting to understand it. "Wow I can relate and understand how much Cassie went through with Sora even when she deeply hurt her. It is kind of like that between Morgana and me. I don't even know if my parents even care and love me anymore. They punished me for skipping school because I alerted the former headmaster about a monster attack. It was because of that the school and the students were saved. I fought along side with the rangers against that monster. I thought all good deeds goes unpunished. I guess I was mistaken". Kathy said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at Kathy. "That statement is deeply true Kathy, however the Ranger Honor Code is very strict about telling others about being rangers. The consequences of telling your friends and family is immense by removing your ranger powers forever. Plus there are deeper repercussions for the other rangers as well. You uphold your responsibility as a ranger by not telling your parents about it. That is a true sign of being truly chosen by the power to become a ranger". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy nods as she looks at Azalea. "Yeah but what they did was unfair to me. They punished me and not Morgana and me together. Morgana is the red ranger on the team". Kathy said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at Kathy. "Kathy being a parent is not easy, and it is job that shouldn't be taken lightly. Plus there was something else that they punished you for and combined with the fact that you skipped school. A parent's job is to take care of their children and to provide things for them. One of them is unconditional love and care to the child. I am sure that your disappearance has hurt them deeply". Azalea said to Kathy as she has tears in her eyes as she thinks about her long lost triplets.

Kathy is stunned as she looks at Azalea. "How did you know something like that? Are you a mom too"? Kathy asks Azalea. She has no idea what the mentor/ranger is going to say next.

Azalea nods as she looks at Kathy. "Yes I was once. It was just me and my triplets. A boy and two girls named Dominic, Liberty, and Danielle. There were my world and provided everything to make sure that they were taken care of. However deception took over and Tina McCoy kidnapped them me. I was supposed to get them back after three years of law suits that lead the fake adoptions. However I got told that they passed away in a car accident. Just recently, I learned that they never died in those car crashes and truly alive all this time. My children mean the whole world to me. I know that one of them is in Baylorville with her biological father. However the other two, I am not sure where they are, but I got the feeling that they are much closer than I realized. Give your parents a chance, I just know that they will welcome you home once more. Plus once they found out onntheir own that you and your sister are rangers, they will realize there mistake and ask for forgiveness". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy nods as she deeply understands what Azalea is telling her. "I understand what you are saying Azalea. Plus I appreciate you guiding me like this. I need to learn more from other people as well. How do I get back to my own dimension"? Kathy asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she grabs the dimensional morphor as she makes a portal for her. "This portal should take you back home. Remember what we talked about? Let the true forgiveness find your way back to your true self". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy nods as she looks at Azalea. She hugs the mentor/ranger. "Thank you Azalea", Kathy said to Azalea as she went through the portal to get back to Milky Way.

Azalea sighs as she wipes her tears. "I wish I knew where you are Liberty and Dominic. Mommy deeply misses and loves you". Azalea said to herself as she leaves the ship for the night.

A female ranger overheard the entire conversation as she didn't know that Azalea was also a mom as well. "I had no idea that Azalea was a mom too. Maybe she could become my mother figure to me as well". The female ranger said to herself as she leaves the ship as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _This is just a simple filler talk between Azalea and Kathy from Decode9's Story Universe Rangers. Azalea explained to Kathy about the various pains that a few rangers went through things._

 _Next Chapter: The Attack of Xolimerica, Raven, and Algormix_


	20. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19: The Arrival of Xolimercia, Raven, and Algorimix Part 1

At the evil headquarters, Triannica is looking at the monitors as she is watching the position of Xolimercia, Raven, and Algorimix. "Are you getting things ready for the ambush on the rangers"? Triannica asks Xolimercia.

" _ **Yes my evil mistress, once the rangers get this signal, they will come here thinking that someone very close to their mentor is here. That is when we will launch the attack on the rangers". Xolimercia said to Triannica.**_

Triannica nods as she looks at Xolimercia. "Excellent Xolimercia, once you tell the rangers especially their mentor the truth, they will truly in be in shock". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

" _ **I shall look forward to it".**_ Xolimercia said to Triannica as the communication ends.

Triannica nods as the monitors are off. She went to the wall as she presses a hidden button. A wall opens up as it is a special chamber. The chamber contains a cell with a young woman in it. She walks into the chamber. "My trap for the rangers will be soon at hand, Neo Defender Purple". Triannica said to the young woman.

The young woman revealed to be Verna glares at Triannica. "Your trap with what", Verna said to Triannica. She doesn't know that they have something belonging to her. She still has that sarcasm attitude.

Triannica laughs at Verna as she gives a look at the veteran ranger. "Your morphor, did you honestly think it was still with you the last time you tried to escape from here". Triannica said to Verna as she uses her psychic powers on her.

Verna frowns as she screams in pain. A dark purple energy is around her body. She lands on the floor as she is gives Triannica. "You will not win ever". Verna said to Triannica.

Triannica laughs at Verna as she gives her a look at her. "Once the rangers learn that you are there, they will have no idea that it is a trap set up by Xolimercia, the daughter of Xolicernic and Lyric". Triannica said to Verna as she leaves the chamber.

Verna frowns as she sees the wall closing on the cell. 'I have to warn them especially the new rangers in Asherton'. Verna thought to herself as she went into spirit form. She creates another portal that will allow her to leave the horrible place.

It is lunch time at the Asherton School. The teens are sitting together as they always do. However something feels off with each one of them. "Is it just me or Mrs. Walker acting even weirder than normal"? Velvet asks them as she is still angry with her.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Velvet. "She is definitely getting a bit more eccentric than the cold and distant. Although that morning mediation, it is something that caught all of us off guard". Whitney said to them.

Hawke nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although, I felt more relax and at ease when I got to school. Plus she wanted us to connect to our own ranger power". Hawke said to them.

The teens nod as they think back to the morning mediation. "Yeah I think she wants us to fully getting started with understanding the ranger power from the other teams". Cliff said to them.

Finn shrugs as he looks at them. "Although I did overheard something this morning at school, our mentor was talking to someone over the phone. She sounded very angry like she learned awful news". Finn said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Finn is walking down the hall as he hears someone crying. As he gets a closer look, Finn spots Azalea with Rory as she is on the phone. "WHAT, THAT WOMAN ESCAPED FROM PRISON. SHE WAS THE ONE THAT". Azalea said to the person over the phone as she is devastated by the news._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Finn sighs as he looks at them. "I wasn't sure what the woman did to be in jail". Finn said to them. "Plus from the looks of it, that phone call came after our morning mediation training". Finn said to them.

Macy frowns as she looks at them. "It is breaking news on television this morning. Apparently she lead a plan to kidnap three triplets from their mother. She deceived a lot of people. The mother proved that she wasn't the horrible mom that the woman said that she was". Macy said to them.

Jasper looks at them as he notices Tobey being quiet. "Hey Tobey, why are you so quiet and silent today"? Jasper asks Tobey. The teens turn to Tobey as they see it as well.

Tobey sighs as he looks at them. "Besides dealing with a new Mrs. Walker, I felt something strange all morning like something watching me. After that mediation, it gotten stronger all the sudden". Tobey said to them. He is feeling uneasy about it.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering where he is going with it. "How do Tobey"? Whitney asks Tobey as they all want to help.

Tobey sighs as he looks at them. "I keep feeling a strange presence that I can only see. It is like a strange spirit of a mythical animal watching me. Today, I felt it communicating with me like telepathically or something like that". Tobey said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Tobey. "A mythical animal, did you remember what it looked like"? Velvet asks Tobey as they want to help.

"The details are kind of fuzzy but it look very majestic and beautiful like it was revered in ancient times. Although, it did have a bright silver color if that helps. Plus I heard a female's voice saying don't be afraid of your special partner". Tobey said to them.

They teens look at each other as they are confused by it. "Special partner", Hawke said to Tobey. She doesn't quite understand it.

Tobey nods as he looks at Hawke. "That's what the voice said to me". Tobey said to them. He is having difficulty to fully understand it.

Cliff looks at them as he thinks of something else entirely. "Although now I think about the something really weird and unusual, did anyone besides me get a strange message about a trap". Cliff said to them.

The teens look at Cliff as the subject has changed. "What kind of trap though"? Finn asks Cliff as they need to be on guard.

Cliff pulls out a note that he got in his locker. "I found this in my locker before homeroom this morning". Cliff said to them as he lays it out on the table.

" _ **My old friend who shouldn't have doubted and forced to leave our hometown out of grief and fake betrayal of all kinds is right all along. The highest of all evils is back in a way of his daughter with the dark music fairy".**_

The teens are stunned as they look at the message. "Ok that is creepy of the highest level. Plus I got a message similar to that as well. Just like Cliff, mine was in my locker as well". Jasper said to them as he places his note on the table.

" _ **Do not believe that I am at that location. The only one that knows my true location is the Wild Card Inventor of the Universe. She is the one that helped the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers and passed the true location to her. Beware of the daughter of the highest of evil and the dark music fairy".**_

The teens are stunned as they read Jasper's note. It is not long that the others realize that someone is sending them a message to them. Plus they are showing them their messages as well. "This is really strange guys. Each one of us has some sort of strange message. Plus something tells me that it is not from our mentor". Finn said to them.

Macy nods as she looks at them. "I am with Finn guys. I am getting use to the new and the improved Mrs. Walker, but she is not the kind of woman to send messages like this to us. I think someone really is in serious trouble and needs our help". Macy said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as Velvet frowns as she is angry about it. "We confront Mrs. Walker about these messages at the ship guys". Velvet said to them as she leaves the table.

The teens look at each other as they see that Velvet is angry about it. "I get that Velvet is at odds with Mrs. Walker, but this could be something huge as well". Whitney said to them.

Hawke sighs as he looks at them. "I agree, but Mrs. Walker has not told us much about her own ranger past. I hope that this afternoon that she will tell us about it". Hawke said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are getting concerned about Velvet.

After school, Azalea spots her rangers as they are ready for training. She frowns as she notices that they are holding the messages that they have with them. "Rangers what's wrong, you look like someone is creeping all of you with a message". Azalea said to them.

Whitney nods as she looks at them. "Yeah we all got these weird messages in our lockers. We don't know if Velvet got one or not". Whitney said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she reads the messages. "There is no doubt in my mind that Verna is reaching out to all of you. Plus if she is truly right about them setting a trap for all of you, all of you including Velvet should. Where is Velvet Rangers"? Azalea asks them as she notices that she is not here.

The teens are stunned as Velvet is not with them. "She said that she had something to take care of. She didn't went into further detail on it". Cliff said to Azalea.

Azalea sighs as she looks at them. "Velvet maybe at odds with me, but I had my reasons why what I did. I didn't want to tell you guys about my own ranger past because it has brought heart break in more ways than one. I let my own grief of the death of my father, and the fake deception from my old friends and teammates to push me away. I hung up the ranger history in hopes that no one will ever find me again. At the same time, the ranger past does catch up with you like it's shadow. Each one of you reminded me of my old teammates from 13 years ago in more ways than one. I didn't want to admit it to anyone of you. The more that I saw their personalities in each one of you; the more that it just reminded me of them. Jasper, you are the male version of me when I was your age. I had the most eccentric, outlandish, and bubbly personality around. Back in the day, I had wild color hair extensions in my hair, and my outfits were definitely out there as well". Azalea said to Jasper.

Jasper grins as he looks at Azalea. "Right on", Jasper said to Azalea. The teens nod as it is starting to make sense now.

Azalea turns to Cliff as she nods to him. "When I look you Cliff, you reminded me of Daniel. He was very caring and protective of his teammates including his brother. He always came through for us when it mattered most". Azalea said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at Azalea. "That's really cool", Cliff said to Azalea as he feels connected with her former teammates.

Azalea turns to Tobey as she smiles to him. "Tobey, you reminded me of Ash. He didn't have much self confidence in himself at first. But in time, he not only proved that he belonged at school, but also belonged as the leader of the Neo Defender team. I have a feeling that you can learn a lot from him". Azalea said to Tobey.

Tobey looks at Azalea as he has a newfound respect and self confidence. "I will keep that in mind". Tobey said to Azalea.

Azalea turns as she looks at Finn. "Finn, you remind me of Harry. He was a positive guy who loved to smile. Plus you have that same level headed mind like he did". Azalea said to Finn.

Finn nods as he looks at Azalea. "That's great", Finn said to Azalea as he is wondering when he will meet him.

Azalea turns to Whitney, Hawke, and Macy. "When I see the three of you together, you remind me of Mari, Kara, and Liz. They were a part of a special group of the tough girl squad. I can see that the new tough girl squad is made together as well. Kara was the leader of the group. She had the tough no nonsense attitude with her. Plus if anyone made her mad, then they were in for it. Hawke, you are the newest leader of the group. You carry with the same attitude as Kara. Macy, you remind me of Liz. Even though she has the same toughness, but she is more tame on it. Whitney, you remind me of Mari. She may not be a tough looking like Kara and Liz, but she always carry herself with grace and level headed as well. She can see how you are the second of command on the team". Azalea said to them.

Whitney, Macy, and Hawke smiles as they learn more about that. "What about Verna? Does she remind you of anyone. Plus is that all about your former teammates"? Whitney asks Azalea.

Azalea shakes her head to them. "Velvet reminds me of my old friend Verna. She has an attitude similar to Kara, and she had a more of a standoffish to her at first. With open trust, she was a great friend as well. Verna and I had this sisterly relationship. Ever since I left Aurora Cove, she refused to give up on her search to find me. She was going to see me a few years ago just before she vanished mysteriously. Verna always found a way to reach out to me and to the purple ranger. Why she chose to reach out to the purple ranger in Milky Way is because she has the same role as me back in the day. It is that same role that is coming back in more ways than one". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at Azalea as something in the speech is giving them clues about something important. "The same role, what do you mean by that"? Hawke asks Azalea.

As Azalea is about to explain it to them, the alarm is going off as it shows Velvet in a battle against Douloons at the warehouse district. "I will have to explain later. Right now you all need to help Velvet now". Azalea said to them

The teens frown as they wonder how Velvet got to the warehouse district. "Are you ready mateys"? Whitney asks them.

"Aye Aye Captain Whitney", the teens said to Whitney as they head out from the ship.

Azalea frowns as she can see the facial resemblance to an evil being. "If I am truly right all along, someone is in a huge rude awakening". Azalea said to herself as she is holding her purple morphor.

While the teens are at the ship, Velvet frowns as she looks at the note that she gotten. It wasn't like the others that gotten. " _ **If you want more information about that mentor that failed to tell you, go to 4726 Stratham Road. DO NOT TELL YOUR TEAMMATES AND COME ALONE".**_ Velvet reads the message again. "This is 4726 Stratham Road alright, but something doesn't feel right at all". Velvet said to herself. She notice that no one is around. Plus she notice an item in a weird dome.

All the sudden, Velvet is surrounded by Douloons as it is a huge trap. " _ **Haha, I knew that the youngest ranger will be easily tricked".**_ A female voice said to Velvet like someone evil is close by.

Velvet frowns as she is looking around for the owner of the voice. "Who are you anyways and show yourself"? Velvet asks out there as she is caught off guard.

" _ **I rather not until the timing is just perfect. Douloons get her".**_ The female voice said to the Douloons.

Velvet frowns as she grabs her morphor out. "Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Velvet yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

The Douloons are charging in at Velvet as they start the assault. Velvet frowns as she is outnumbered by the Douloons. She is holding her weapon as she tries to fight back. She slashing the foot soldiers with her double saber. However they kick her from behind. She lands on the ground as he hear voices from her teammates.

"We got your back Velvet". Whitney said to Velvet. The teens arrive to help as they are in ranger form.

"This is a lot of Douloons for one battle guys". Cliff said to them as he notices that something is up.

"Yeah how did you get here by yourself and alone anyways Vel"? Hawke asks Velvet as they want answers.

"It is because I lead her here to this trap. Once you learned that she is in a battle all by her self, all of you feel for my trap". The female voice said to them as she and her crew fires beams at them.

The rangers gets hit as they land on the ground. They are getting a face to face look at the very young general and two body guards. Velvet frowns as she had no idea that she got tricked into coming here. Now, they have laid their trap on them into a major battle.

Back at the headquarters, Triannica is furious as she walks back into the very cell that Verna was in. "I should have known that you were the one sending messages to the rangers including to that ranger in that other dimension. Your little message to the Treasure Warriors Red Ranger has been intercepted by Xolimercia. It seems that I need to do something to prevent you to go into spirit form". Triannica said to Verna.

Verna frowns as she learns that her message to the Red Treasure Warriors ranger got taken before she could get it. She notice that special Douloons are going into her cell as they take her away to a different room. She frowns as she spots a familiar statue from her ranger books. "She is all yours my old friend. Once you are finished, place her in her cell". Triannica said to a familiar evil being.

"It shall be my pleasure". A male being said to Triannica as he reveals himself as Judariot as he has a new form as well. Verna frowns as she spots him. 'Frankie, Azalea, the heinous enemy of Lore Keepers and Elemental Saints is back. Judariot is back'. Verna telepathically said as she sends her message as she is being placed on a cross like statue.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The teens learn that someone is trying to reach out to them except Velvet. Plus the evil Judariot is also back. What was Velvet's message from Verna that got intercepted by Xolimercia? Will the rangers get additional help in the battle or not?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ The Arrival of Xolimercia, Raven, and Algorimix Part 2


	21. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: The Arrival of Xolimercia, Raven, and Algormix Part 2

At the battle, the rangers are face to face with Xolimercia, Raven, and Algormix. Velvet frowns as she fell for a trap as she glares at them. "Who do you think you are anyways"? Velvet asks Xolimercia as the battle just got more intense.

Xolimercia is laughing at Velvet as she gives her a look. "I am Xolimercia the youngest of all generals in Warlock Empress Triannica's force of course. I am surprised that none of you know who I am related to, but of course your precious mentor would know oh wait. She doesn't know how right she truly is". Xolimercia said to them.

The rangers frown as there is more to this than meets the eye. "Leave our mentor out of this". Velvet said to Xolimercia as she is wondering how Azalea knows about it let alone be right.

Xolimercia laughs at them as she is building up her powers. "What's wrong red ranger, are you afraid of your own mentor hiding things from you again. Oh wait, she already has". Xolimercia said to Velvet as she is taunting her.

Whitney frowns as she pulls Velvet back. "Why don't you bring it already because it sounds like you are just all talk". Whitney said to them.

Xolimercia is laughing at them. "My pleasure, Raven and Algormix get them and destroy them. "Yes my mistress", Raven and Algormix said to Xolimercia as they are charging in to the fight.

Velvet frowns as something about those two are off. "Guys, keep those two busy. Xolimercia is mine". Velvet said to them as she charge into the fight.

The rangers frown as Velvet is not thinking clearly. "Guys, we may not know what these guys are capable of. Plus we got to be careful as well. If Velvet gets hit really hard by that brat of a general, we get in there and pull her out got it". Whitney said to them.

"Got it Whitney", the Rangers said to Whitney as they went into the battle.

At the ship, Azalea frowns as she is watching the battle on the monitors. "I have to help the rangers". Azalea said to Prince Americo as Zisko just returned as he has new information.

Prince Americo nods as he looks at Azalea. "Be careful Azalea", Prince Americo said to Azalea. Azalea nods as she grabs her morphor out.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Azalea yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form. Azalea is in her pose as the Sunstone Griffin also rises up as it sense that the rangers does need her.

Zisko watches them leave the ship. "Azalea went to help the rangers". Zisko said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo turns to Zisko as he nods to him. "That's right I have some critical information for her as well regarding about her long lost daughter, son, and her half sister that she never knew that she had". Zisko said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo is stunned as it is news to him. "A half sister, this will be very interesting". Prince Americo said to Zisko as they continue to watch the monitors.

Back at the battle, it is getting intense as the rangers are getting pummeled. "You pathetic Rangers, you are nothing in comparison with my kind of evil". Xolimercia yells at them. She sends her Branding Music whip on the rangers.

The rangers frown as they barely dodge it. Plus Raven and Algormix are sending out their powers on them. "Man, they are really strong. I don't know how much more we can take it before we need to regroup". Hawke said to them.

Cliff nods as he notices that Velvet is not going down that easily. "Even if we tried to get to Velvet, we get blocked by those two clown. It is like that pint sized general wants to face Velvet herself". Cliff said to them.

Macy nods as she even can tell that this battle is getting one sided very deeply. "I know and their is a lot more to that pint sized general that meets the eyes". Macy said to them.

All the sudden, the teens are hearing screeching noises like something is flying into the battle. "Umm guys, what's going on"? Tobey asks them.

The rangers look up as they spot a majestic griffin flying in the sky. It swoops down as it claws at Algormix and Raven. It even sends a blast of power on Xolimercia.

Velvet is stunned as the Griffin is protecting her like a mother eagle protecting her chicks. "Where did that ugly beast come from anyways"? Xolimercia asks them as she is yelling at them. Raven and Algormix quickly picks up Xolimercia.

"I wouldn't call my special partner an ugly beast if I were you". A voice said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they hear a voice. "Is it just me or does that voice sound a bit too familiar"? Jasper asks them.

Xolimercia frowns as she is looking for the owner of the voice. "Show your self if you dare". Xolimercia yells out there. She is not pleased by the sudden change of events.

"I am right here Xolimercia. By the way, when your name has the same four letters as your father, it is obvious on who you are related to. Plus what it is even more obvious is that you have dark music fairy powers as well". The purple Treasure Warriors Ranger said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they see a new ranger at the battle. "It is a new ranger". Jasper said to them. Tobey frowns as he feels that he will be replaced soon.

Velvet is stunned as she is speechless by the sight and of a new ranger. Xolimercia is stunned as the new ranger figured out who she is really is. "That's correct, I am the daughter of the high of all evils Xolicernic and the heinous dark music fairy Lyric. Of course my beloved parents were destroyed by those Neo Defender Rangers. I shall pick up where they left off". Xolimercia yells at the purple ranger as she fires her Branding Music Magic on them.

The blast sends the rangers minus the purple flying as they land on the ground. The purple ranger pushes it back with a shield as she is not effected by it. "A branding ability really, sounds a bit repeatish". The purple said to them as she is facing the three of them.

Velvet frowns as she and the others are exhausted and injured. "Guys, I am sorry I got lured here. I will explain everything at the ship". Velvet said to them.

"No worries", the teens said to Velvet as Jasper feels something strange as he is being needed once more. They are knocked out from their ranger form. . As they passed out, the three villains gets away from the battle. Jasper mysterious gets teleported away.

The purple ranger frowns as they got away. She notices that they left behind Verna's Morphor as well. 'Verna's morphor, they must have taken it from her'. The ranger thought to herself. She turns around as she sees the teenage rangers knocked out, but Jasper is missing. "Oh no, this is not good". The ranger said to herself. She teleport the teens back to the ship for much needed medical attention.

On the ship, Prince Americo notices that Jasper is not with them. "Azalea where is Jasper"? Prince Americo asks Azalea. He is wondering what could have happened with him.

"I am not sure Prince Americo. I am going to check if I can get a signal from his morphor. If he is in this dimension or another dimension, I will find out". Azalea said to them. She feverishly types on the monitors.

Prince Americo notice that it has been found in the other dimension. "What in the world could Jasper be in the other dimension of this earth for"? Prince Americo asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Prince Americo as she has a feeling on what it is. "Jasper has a special assignment of forgiveness in the other dimension. I have a feeling that it is for two groups of rangers in that dimension". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo nods as he looks at Azalea. "Your intuition has always been correct and very legendary with that". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she is getting a very bad feeling that something big is happening at the evil headquarters of Triannica as they speak.

At the Triannica's headquarters, Verna frowns as she finds herself heavily restrained to a cross like statue. Judariot glares at the veteran purple ranger. "You have made things extremely difficult for my dear old friend of mine. Plus, you have a very special book that belongs to me. All you have to do is tell me where it is, and I will consider capturing someone else that truly deserves this instead of you". Judariot said to Verna.

Verna frowns as her iron mask is not on her face. "Betraying my own teammates, you can forget it. Besides you were supposed to be destroyed for good by the Lore Keeper Rangers". Verna said to Judariot.

Judariot is laughing at Verna as he glares into her eyes. "That book will give me even more power. Besides who said that I was considering to capture one of your teammates. I am referring to someone is very active as a ranger. Someone, who has been in your life who is like a daughter to you? Or it could be the very ranger that helped the mentor of the Treasure Warriors to become a ranger again. All you have to do is tell me where is my book". Judariot said to Verna.

Verna frowns as she glares at Judarios. It dawned on her on who he meant. "Never you ugly freak, if you even try get your nasty hands on them, you will regret it". Verna said to Judariot.

Judariot grins evilly to Verna as he laughs at her. "I have a feeling that you might say that. While I was away, I have grown my powers to greater heights. When ever I cause great harm, those who is connected with an Elemental Saint artifact or Elemental Saint Ancestor will be feeling the same pain that I will inflict on you. Your spirit is mine". Judariot said to Verna as he unleashes his evolved powers on Verna.

Verna frowns as she gets hit as dark powers is getting to her. She is screaming as her special spirit is being taken from her. 'Frankie, Azalea, my spirit is being taken away. There is not much time. Please you got hurry to save me'. Verna telepathically said to them as she sends the message as she is being turned to stone. Her spirit is being sealed into a special jar.

Judariot has an evil grin on his face as he grabs his communicator. "My Empress, the special ranger has been petrified and turned to stone. She is ready to be returned to your special chamber cell". Judariot said to Triannica.

" _ **Excellent Judariot, do what you will with that jar that contains her spirit".**_ Triannica said to Judariot. The special Douloons take the stone statue of Verna out from his domain and back to the chamber in the throne room.

Judariot nods as he places the jar on a shelf. He laughs evilly as he leaves the room. However the jar that the spirit is in suddenly shatters into a million of pieces. "They are in a rude awakening once they realize that there is something more to me that meets the eye". The Spirit of Verna said to herself as she creates a portal to the other dimension as she needs to get some reinforcements.

In the other dimension, at the headquarters of the Mystic Warriors, Daranten frowns as their special visitor is moaning in pain as he is feeling deep pain. "Daranten what's going on with him? Why is he in deep pain all the sudden"? Isabelle ask Daranten.

Daranten frowns as he is not sure. "I do not know Isabelle. Normally this sort of thing happens when a ranger shares the same color, family relation, or ranger zord with someone who is in deep pain, but I don't detect a pink ranger in serious trouble in this dimension or the other dimension". Daranten said to Isabelle.

"Enemy of the Elemental Saints is back and worse than ever, the spirit stealer villain". The young man said to them as he is mumbling about it.

The teens walk in the room as they hear the mumbling. "Enemy of the Elemental Saints and spirit stealer, who is talking about"? Ellie asks Daranten.

Daranten frowns as he has a feeling on who it is. "I fear that he is talking about Judariot. His greatest dark ability is stealing the spirits out of people and put them into jars. The bodies gets turned to stone. How he felt the pain of someone being harmed should be impossible". Daranten said to them.

"Purple veteran ranger being greatly harmed warn the purple rangers". The young man mumbles to them.

The teens frown as they learn something important. "Hold on though we don't have a purple ranger on our team". Rodney said to them.

"But the Universe Rangers does", Arlen said to them. He is putting two and two together.

"Frankie, she could be feeling the deep pain now". Chris said to them. He is wondering if she is in school or in a ranger battle at the moment.

"Chris is right guys. We need to speak to Frankie now". Amy said to them. She has her arms crossed as something about it really troubling.

Daranten is making the call to Macha as she is getting concerned about the news. " _ **Of course, is there a bed for Frankie in your med bay to recover. Apparently a monster hit her as she just starting to feel the sudden deep pain and distress as well". Macha said to Daranten.**_

"Of course Macha, your Rangers need to come over as well anyways. There is a lot that I need to fill them in on things". Daranten said to them.

" _ **Does this have anything to do with the fact that Kathy and the mysterious gold ranger said his evil name"?**_ Macha asks Daranten.

Daranten nods as he looks at Macha on the screen. "Yes it does Macha". Daranten said to Macha as the phone call ends. Isabelle frowns as she learns that Frankie is feeling the deep pain distress call.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The rangers get a new ranger, but they don't know who it is, and plus Jasper ended up on the other dimension as well. Plus why did Verna's spirit could escape from the jar the way it did? Will the rangers get back to the swing of things. The character Finn Knox is created by ThePurpleArcher24_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Mothers are Warriors Too_


	22. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: The Mother of all Ranger Unions

At the ship, Azalea has send her rangers home as it is a Friday night. She called Rory to gather her former teammates as she has the ranger footage ready to show to her former teammates and old friends. Plus Azalea and the Spirit of Verna are with her. "I have never been more nervous in my life". Azalea said to them as she is really nervous about it.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she meet Prince Americo and Zisko. "Azalea, remember what we talked about at the lake at my house. You are working your way back to your true self. It is time that you old teammates and friends gets to see your old self. Plus I found the reason to test out the instant hair disguised styler gadget that I have been on and off for a couple of years. It makes my hair look it has the style and color from a photo and it will apply to my own hair. I can't believe that you actually styled it every single day since middle school". Frankie said to them as she shows off Azalea's high school hair style. It is on her bracelet.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Well when I was in kindergarten, my teacher cut off all of my hair because I painted it green when the substitute art teacher wasn't looking. Since then, if anyone dares to touch my hair, you get your butt kicked". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie is stunned as she looks at Azalea. "You definitely had a colorful life back then Azalea". Frankie said to Azalea.

"Francesca is correct Azalea. Plus there is no reason for you to be nervous. Your former teammates needs to know that you are a ranger again. Plus judging by the screams on the slide, they will be here in a few moments. I suggest you get into positions". Prince Americo said to them.

Frankie nods as she gets into ranger form and gets into the crows nest on top for the sail. Azalea presses some buttons to get the monitors on the deck and a landing pad ready.

"Who ever set up that slide to get to this place must have a good explaination with the set up". Daniel said to them.

"Daniel, not every ranger headquarters has the same set up like yours do. Although, the slide is really cool, and the landing pad is a nice touch to soften our landing". Mel said to Daniel.

Kara nods as she has a poker face on as she spots Rory on the deck. "Hey Rory, what's the emergency meeting about"? Kara asks Rory.

The veterans spot Rory as some of them think that he called the meeting. "It wasn't me that called it. I got a eerie and spooky message to say to come to the Treasure Warriors Ranger Headquarters tonight". Rory said to them.

Mari has a skeptical expression on her face. "Eerie and spooky message, we all saw that the ghost of Christopher Askew went to the spirit world years ago". Mari said to Rory.

Rory looks at them as he shrugs to them. "It wasn't him. This voice is a female. She said that when doubts was placed long ago, it gets proven in more ways than one. Plus an unexpected surprise that guided her back to her normal self to be called to action once more. The wild card of Neo Defenders is back in more ways than one". Rory said to them.

The veterans look at each other as it throws them for a loop. "We never doubted Kiki back then. Although when she left, it felt like she doubted us because of the fake stuff that she gotten". Liz said to Rory.

Kara shrugs as she thinks about it. "What I am most curious about is what it meant by an unexpected surprised that guided her to be called back into action once more". Kara said to them.

" _ **Hello Neo Defender Veterans Rangers**_ ", a voice said to them. The owner of the voice is some where in the area.

The veterans are caught off guard as they were not expecting it. They are in fighting stance. "Who are you and show yourself right now? You are not permitted to be here". Ash said out there.

" _ **I was invited here Ash Walker look up".**_ The voice said to them. The veterans are confused as they spotted the purple ranger on a beam of the sail.

The veterans are stunned as they have never seen a ranger like that before. "I like the purple suit but what's the symbol. It is not Star Descendants or Defender Beast". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as something about the ranger doesn't have the evil vibe. "Your right about that Aiden. This ranger is brand new to us". Will said to them.

Harry thinks about it as he looks at Daniel. "Umm is that your purple ranger"? Harry asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Harry as he shakes his head. "No she is at a slumber party with the other female rangers at Zara's house tonight". Daniel said to them.

The purple ranger jumps from the beam as she lands on the deck gracefully. It surprises the veterans greatly as they are not prepared for that. "Did you just jump from that high gracefully? You could have hurt yourself"? Mel asks the purple ranger.

"You guys should have known never to mess with the unexpected surprise, bold moves, and wild entrances of the wild card of the ranger team". The purple ranger said to them.

The veterans look at the purple ranger as it hits them straight in the face. "She is right Mel, but who are you"? Daniel asks the ranger.

The ranger demorphs as she reveals her true identity them. "My name is Francesca Donaldson, Universe Purple Ranger. My friends call me Frankie". Frankie said to them.

The veterans are stunned as they met Frankie. "Hold on how did you get here"? Ash asks Frankie. They are just as confused by all of it.

"It is because I asked her to come, Ash. I am the one that called this meeting. She has vital information that has been long time coming. Plus she was the one that guided me back to my normal self. If she wasn't here, you guys probably won't believe me after all the drama that I caused over the years". Another purple ranger said to them. She walks from the main cabin.

Everyone is in shock as they see another purple ranger. "Your voice sounds so familiar and we will be the judge of that". Aiden said to the purple ranger.

Will nods as he thinks about it. "How did you Ash's name"? Will asks the purple ranger. The voice is very familiar to him just like to the rest of them.

"Really Will, why else would I know his name just like I know that your name is William but goes by Will and got married to the ringleader of the tough girl squad of the team Kara". The purple ranger said to them.

Harry nods as he knows it's well. "Azalea is that really you, and why are you donning the color purple now instead of orange"? Harry asks the purple ranger.

The veterans are stunned as they look at the purple ranger. "Well the color orange has been taken by one of my rangers".

Azalea said to them as she demorphs back to her civilian forms

The veterans are stunned and surprised as they look at Azalea. "Azalea, you have a lot of explaining to do". Liz said to Azalea.

"Damn straight you do", Kara said to Azalea. She went to hug her. The other veterans are having their turn to hug her.

"So how did this happen anyways"? Mari asks Azalea. She wants to know about it.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Well, it was about a week or so ago when I got pulled into a portal that took me to Frankie's dimension. I got called back to my special duty of helping another ranger team in dire need. That's when I met Frankie's team and an evil ranger who went by Vibranium. Vibranium was running on deep emotional pain that wasn't released and deeply manipulated by the evil king". Azalea said to them.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "Yeah she really bust in when things got really bad. They didn't see that Griffin coming either. I got chosen by someone who is very close to you guys to guide Azalea back to her normal self. It was her spirit that contacted me with her's and Azalea's memories of their ranger past in my dreams. The red ranger didn't believe me, and she pretty much stuck her foot into her mouth so far that it took the whole team to pull it out. Of course, I was running on little to no sleep because of them". Frankie said to them.

The veterans are stunned as they feel like they are missing something huge. "Wait a minute who showed you the memories though"? Mel asks Frankie.

" _ **I did Mel".**_ The Spirit of Verna said to them as she appears to them for the first time.

The veterans are stunned as as they see Verna's spirit for the first time in a few years. "Verna is that really you? What happened to you"? Harry asks Verna.

" _ **Triannica found out that I gave Azalea's rangers special messages. She sent me to Judariot. Judariot tried to contain my spirit in a jar. My body is turned to stone. He said that anyone who is connected to the Elemental Saints or to the Treasure of Elemental Saints will feel my pain. Of course, he doesn't know that I escaped from that hell hole. I showed Frankie what happened when I was mysteriously kidnapped back then. I was going to see Azalea a week later. All of you need to hear her out especially you Daniel Walker, so don't you even think about leaving from this headquarters".**_ The spirit of Verna said to Daniel.

Daniel quickly shuts up as the veterans look at Azalea. "I am very sorry for the way I left things back then. I let my own grief of the death of my father and those dumb letters, fake signature, and fake betrayals to push me away from Aurora Cove. When I got to Asherton Georgia, I learned that I was pregnant with Daniel's children, and I given birth to triplets. I gave them the best life possible and being the best mom that I could be despite the circumstances of my relationship with Daniel. Of course, Tina fueled her plan to take my kids away with various lies to CPS. They adopted my triplets away illegally. I spent three years trying to get them back. I suppose to get them back since I won the law suits, proved that I was a great mother, and proved that the papers are nothing more than forgeries. Of course, I gotten the ultimate blow that my children passed away in car crashes. I recently learned that was also a lie that got cooked up by Tina McCoy. When I met Frankie, she is the one that told me that it is not too late for you to get back to your normal self. The only person that take away the confidence to be true self is you. Plus from the dreams that I had of your memories, you were a confident person and stared down at the most heinous evil beings of all time in your dimension. You of all people should have thrown the deception to the trash because that witch was trying to steal something that didn't belong to her. It belonged to your own heart. Plus I have a feeling that you were the special wild card ranger that makes the impossible happen. It was because of an active ranger that gotten me back to my normal self. I am done with very distant and coldness. It is starting with my rangers, and now it is with the Neo Defenders veterans". Azalea said to them.

The veterans look at Azalea as they smile at her. "We are wondering when you will be back in touch with your true self Azalea". Ash said to Azalea. The others nod in agreement with Ash as they hug her as well.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Azalea. He notice Frankie as he realizes that was wrong about her. "Azalea, I am sorry that I snapped at you. I was upset about when I confronted Tina. I should have known that you did everything that you could". Daniel said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Daniel. "That's the husband that I married 13 years ago Daniel. Plus I heard that witch escaped from prison". Azalea said to them.

Harry sighs as he looks at Azalea. "The police and various other private investigators are on the trail of her Azalea. Plus new charges are being filed as I speak for new forgery charges and faking the deaths of your children". Harry said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Harry. "They should have thrown away the key when she first got sent to prison. However there is a piece of news that all of you need to know". Azalea said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they look at Azalea. "What is it Azalea"? Aiden asks Azalea as the others want to know as well.

Azalea nods as she shows them the most recent battle footage. "In the latest battle, the rangers fought against a general and her two body guard sidekicks. What they didn't know that this general is the daughter of two evils that we fought before. It was their hidden secret that we didn't know about until now". Azalea said to them.

The veterans look at each other as they are not expecting this. "Wait a minute, whose daughter is it"? Harry asks Azalea. The veterans are getting nervous as they have no idea who she is going to say.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "It is the daughter of Xolicernic and Lyric. Her name is Xolimercia. She has the same abilities as both of her parents. When we last fought against Xolicernic, he said that his kind of evil will be back. We may not know who he meant, but Xolimercia is that very evil that he is talking about". Azalea said to them.

The veterans are in shock by the news. "What Xolicernic and Lyric had a daughter together". Will said to Azalea. The veterans are thrown for a loop on this revelation.

"I thought we defeated Xolicernic and Lyric for good. There was no way they could have conceived a baby that fast". Liz said to them. The veterans nod in agreement as they are having a hard time believing it.

The Spirit of Verna looks at them as she defends Azalea. " _ **I have seen her at the headquarters. She told me everything on how her parents used their powers to conceive her. Xolimercia is the kind of evil that Xolicernic was talking about back then. When I tried to escape from that place, she is the one that caught me. She gave me a different kind of branding scar that left me unable to tap into my special form".**_ The Spirit of Verna said to them as she reveals the branding on her shoulder.

The veterans are stunned as they realize that Azalea was right all along. "I am sorry that we doubted you Azalea. We all thought when Xolicernic was destroyed, we will never have to deal with him again". Kara said to Azalea. The veterans nod in agreement with Kara.

Frankie looks at them as she is thinking about it. "What happened when you guys defeated Xolicernic for the last time"? Frankie asks them.

Mari looks at Frankie as she nods to her. "It was an eight ranger team up. Xolicernic split himself some time ago to keep going on his evil life. However what that monster didn't know was that the ghostly spirit of Christopher Askew captured his evil spirit forms of Xolicernic that ranger teams destroyed in three different battles into an urn. That urn was delivered to a being from the underworld and kept in his domain for eternity. There is no way that Xolicernic will ever make a come back in this dimension". Mari said to Frankie.

Daniel sighs as she looks at Azalea. "I should have known that you picked up on it back then. You always had a sixth sense on these things. It is because of that we all paid the price of it. I hope you can forgive us". Daniel said to Azalea.

The veterans nod in agreement as they look at Azalea. "Yeah plus do you have other information as well"? Mel asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "While I was in Frankie's dimension, she told me where Verna is held captive at their headquarters. It is going to be a risky mission to rescue her, and the timing has to be perfect as well". Azalea said to them.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "She is in a hidden chamber in the throne room of their headquarters. The headquarters is disguised as an abandoned warehouse in Asherton. She showed me what happened from her perspective when she was kidnapped". Frankie said to them as she shows them the very dream that she got her gadget to analyze.

The veterans are stunned as they look at the very memory. They all felt sick that they targeted Verna. "After all this time, I thought it was a coworker who was trying to go out with Verna". Harry said to them as he is feeling down about it.

The Spirit of Verna looks at Harry as she tries to comfort him. " _ **Harry, you are the only one that ever had my heart. We are meant to be together. I don't care what your snobby grandparents say. Plus your dad supports us through and through".**_ The spirit of Verna said to Harry.

Ash went to Frankie as the veterans agreement. "We want to thank you Frankie. If it wasn't for you, we may not known about Azalea being the mentor to the Treasure Warriors team". Ash said to Frankie.

Ash nods as he looks at Frankie. "Yeah for now on, you are a honorary Neo Defenders". Ash said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "I will carry that honor with pride, and your welcome". Frankie said to them.

Azalea nods as she uses her special morphor to make a portal to send her back home. "Take care Frankie", Azalea said to Frankie. Frankie nods as she went into the portal back to the headquarters of the Universe Rangers.

Daniel frowns as he just learned that Maggie has been abducted mysteriously. "What, she got taken how"? Daniel asks over the phone as it is bad news. "I will be over there as soon as I can". Daniel said to the person over the phone as the call ends.

"Daniel what's going on"? Harry asks Daniel. He has no idea what just happened.

Daniel looks at them as he is devastated. "Someone kidnapped Maggie". Daniel said to them. The veterans are in shock as they learn that a kidnapping took place.

Azalea frowns as she is genuine worried about Maggie. They don't know who taken her and why.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Frankie from Universe Rangers guest stars. Plus the veterans from Neo Defenders also guest stared. They learn that Azalea is a ranger again and got to met Frankie as well. However just shortly after Frankie went bavknto her dimension, Daniel learns that Maggie is kidnapped._


	23. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: The Love of a Mother

At the headquarters, Triannica frowns as she sees that a new purple ranger has joined the team. Xolimercia frowns as she is furious about this. "How they gained a purple ranger is beyond me Empress Triannica". Xolimercia said to Triannica. She is furious about the battle.

Triannica nods as she gives a look to her two body guards. "The Rangers probably doesn't know the true identity of the purple ranger yet. Once we do, it is when we will capture the ranger". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she has an evil grin. "Yes, if it turns out that she has a special form, my branding mark will make it impossible for her to go into her special form just like with our prisoner". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she looks at Xolimercia. "That's right, with her spirit contained, there is no way that she can help the rangers or anyone else for that matter". Triannica said to Xolimercia as she has an evil grin on her face. She has no idea that the spirit is actually free.

Xolimercia nods as she has the message that is really for Velvet. "Exactly, is that spirit sends out another message to the rangers, I will know it". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as she looks at Xolimercia. "I want you to send out a monster out on the Rangers. Plus have one of your body guards to lead the attack with it as well". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she looks at Triannica. "It will be my pleasure". Xolimercia said to Triannica. She leaves the room as she goes to find a monster to send out to attack the rangers. Plus she even chosen Algormix with the monster as well.

At Whitney's house, she is tossing and turning like she is being in a strange dream. She is laying in bed as she is trying to get to a more peaceful sleep.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Whitney is finding herself at a strange place. She sees that the planet is in ruins. The ruins has been there for a very long time. "What happened to this place"? Whitney asks herself._

 _In the distance, Whitney notices a castle of some sort. As she got closer to the building, a spirit appears to Whitney as she has a warm smile on her face. "Woah who are you"? Whitney asks the spirit as she has no idea that a spirit is appearing to her._

" _ **Hello Whitney, I am Queen Victoria. I am here to tell you that your journey to find the treasure of Unity Force is about to begin. You are destined to find and use the treasure of Unity Force to defeat the evil of Triannica".**_ _The Spirit of Queen Victoria said to Whitney._

 _Whitney is stunned as she looks at the spirit. "The treasure of Unity Force, what is it exactly? What is this place though"? Whitney asks the spirit._

 _The Spirit of Queen Victoria nods as she looks at Whitney. "The treasure is something you must discover yourself. This place was once a thriving planet called Uniatlantica. I was the ruler of the planet. But it gotten destroyed by Queen Omitrix long ago. You must listen to me Whitney. You and your team must show that each one of other what love truly is. It also includes your newest teammate the purple ranger. It can be at any time even in an upcoming battle._

It is a Monday morning as everyone is talking about the kidnapping in Baylorville. The teens are stunned as they learned over the weekend that Maggie was kidnapped. However she was rescued as it turned out it was a mistaken identity. "I don't know if I should be extra worried about her or yell at her for playing along like that. I get that she wanted to protect her teammate, but she had her teammates worried". Velvet said to them as she sighs to them.

Whitney looks at Velvet as she feels bad for Maggie. "You would probably do the same thing for us Vel. I mean we have a new teammate to meet and get to know as well". Whitney said to them.

Hawke nods in agreement with Whitney. "I am with Whitney on this Velvet. Plus the purple ranger could be anyone though". Hawke said to them. She is noticing the various students and teachers in the lunchroom.

Velvet sighs as she looks at them. "When I called Maggie on that Sunday, she told me that she couldn't betray her own teammate when she came too on that plane. Even though Maggie didn't even know what Zara's secret, she still protected her like that. She is a lot braver and stronger than she looks". Velvet said to them.

Cliff looks at Velvet as he agrees with her. "Maggie cares about her teammates and willing to do things to protect them. It is like a mother's love for someone is that strong and powerful to do for them". Cliff said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are kind of perplexed by it. "I don't know about that Cliff. Mothers can be pretty mean and horrible as well. On top of that, a real mom left you heir children behind when she dies especially with people who are mean and cruel". Macy said to Cliff.

Tobey nods in agreement with Macy. "Yeah, my mom thinks I am a waste of space especially being great at music and art not academics and sports like my twin brother is". Tobey said to them.

Finn looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I have two moms who love me equally, but sometimes I wonder where my birth mother is and wondered if she loved me enough to be given up for adoption". Finn said to them.

Jasper looks at them as he shrugs to them. "Maybe you guys need to be shown that a mother's love is truly real". Jasper said to them.

Whitney nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah, Velvet is something wrong"? Whitney asks Velvet. It is not long that the teens are looking at the young red ranger.

Velvet sighs as she looks at them. "Do you ever feel like someone deceived you by telling you something about that person, but when that one person truly shows love and affection towards someone else"? Velvet asks them.

The teens look at Velvet as the question catches them off guard. "Did something happen that got you all turned around"? Hawke asks Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Hawke. "Yeah when Maggie was returned safely, I saw her dad and Azalea there. When Maggie saw them together, she went to hug them both. What confused me is that Azalea returned the hug back to her. On top of that, I have some what vivid memory when I was really little. I was riding in a car with other kids. One of the girls in the car sensed that something was wrong and wanted her mommy. It wasn't long that I wanted my mom too. Plus the boy in the car also wanted his mom as well. The driver in the car got annoyed by it so much by our cries that she pulled over and yelled at us by saying your mommy doesn't really love and want us. After that, we rode away in silence". Velvet said to them.

Hawke wince and cringe by the memory. "I bet you are wondering if Azalea is your real birth mother right". Hawke said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at them. "Yeah it got me to wonder why she displayed so much love and affection towards Maggie now, but she was so distant and cold on her when we pulled that switch". Velvet said to them as she is still mad about it.

Cliff looks at Velvet as he shakes his head to her. "Vel, back then, I do remember seeing three little kids in the car with my cousin Casey. Tina McCoy said that to them. I found that hard to believe that your birth mother didn't love them because she always spies on them". Cliff said to them.

Velvet looks at them as she doesn't know who to believe. "I just don't know what to think and believe Cliff. I will see you guys later". Velvet said to them as she walks away from them.

The teens look at each other as they are getting concerned about Velvet. "Do you think Captain V will come around to the full truth"? Jasper ask them.

The teens look at each other as they are not sure. "I do not know Jasper ". Tobey said to them. A couple of the others feel the same way.

After school, the teens are at the ship for training. Azalea is keeping watch as she notice that something is going on with them. "What's troubling you rangers? I can tell that something is bothering all of you". Azalea asks them. She has that knowing expression on her face.

The teens look at each other as they look at Azalea. "We are wondering if the love from a mother is real or not". Velvet said to Azalea as some of the Rangers nod in agreement as they have that question.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. She grabs a ranger book with an unique ranger symbol. "Love is a powerful feeling that lives inside of your heart. It is shared with others. A mother is capable of loving her children, but there are some mothers who don't truly love their children. You have to let the Electric Sparks of Love to guide you to see whose love is real Rangers". Azalea said to them.

Whitney looks at Azalea as she has a question. "What is the Electric Sparks of Love"? Whitney asks Azalea. It is brand new to them as they learn about it.

Azalea looks at them as she puts the information on the monitor. "The Electric Sparks of Love is the yellow Unity Crystal. It was used by the yellow Unity Force ranger close to 200 years ago. It is about how much you care and love for other people. It is the yellow horse that sees the love as well". Azalea said to them.

As it gives the teens something to think about, the alarms are going off as it shows a disturbance in the countryside. "Oh great, Algormix is back and he brought an uglier friend". Cliff said to them.

Velvet frowns as she looks at her teammates. "Let's move", Velvet said to them. The teens nod as they head out with her.

In the country side, the teens frown as they spot Algormix and a monster as the Douloons are making a mess of things. Algormix looks at them as he has his devious expression on his face. "Prepared to be destroyed Power Rangers". Algormix said to them as he is ready to launch the attack.

Velvet rolls her eyes as she gives Algormix a look. "Oh yeah where is that pint sized general of yours? Did she really send you by your self"? Velvet asks Algormix.

Algormix frowns as he glares at Velvet. "You will regret saying that ranger. Beast, Douloons get them and destroy them now". Algormix yells at them.

Velvet frowns as the team grabs out their morphors. "Don't let him get to you Velvet". Whitney said to Velvet.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ the teens yell out loud as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, Algormix is singling out on Velvet as the monster and the Douloons are going on the others. Velvet grabs her weapon out as Algormix is holding his twisted sword. "Let's dance red ranger", Algormix yells at Velvet.

Velvet nods as she glares at Algormix. "Bring it ugly", Velvet yells back at Algormix as they are going at it as it is a weapons battle.

With the others, Whitney frowns as Algormix is turning it into an one on one fight against Velvet. "Guys, Velvet is going to need all the support from us. Even thought these things are getting to us, we all need to remind her how much we care about her as well". Whitney said to them as she has an idea to help.

The rangers look at each other as it is an idea. "It is crazy enough to work and make it happen". Hawke said to them. She has a frown on her face that Algormix is getting the better of Velvet.

Cliff nods as he is holding his weapon in his hands. "I love that Velvet can stand up for others even though they are older than her". Cliff yells out loud as he fires beams at the monster.

The monster gets hit as it takes a stumble to the ground. It glares at the rangers as it returns fire. It roars at them as it is not impressed by the plan.

Macy frowns as she sets up a shield to protect them. "I love that Velvet is not one of those preppy middle school aged cheerleaders and that she is true to herself". Macy yells out loud as she holding the shield up.

Finn, Tobey, and Jasper look at each other as they return fire on the monster. "We love that Velvet has her own leadership style and she is the little sister that we never had before". Tobey yells out loud as Finn and Jasper agrees with him.

The monster frowns as it is being pushed around by the rangers. "You pathetic Rangers, maybe I should take it on your red ranger". The monster yells at them. It fires a beam at Velvet.

Hawke frowns as the beam is heading towards Velvet as she is busy with the fight against Algormix. "I love that Velvet is an awesome and cool person for a middle school aged kid. You are not going to harm her". Hawke yells at the monster. She sets up a shield to deflect the beam from her.

Velvet turns as she sees the monster's beam being blocked from her. 'They do care about me. But what about the purple ranger'? Velvet thought to herself.

Algormix smirks as he takes the opportunity to blast her. "Say goodbye ranger", Algormix yells at Velvet. He fires a beam at her.

A dark beam hits at Velvet as she is sent flying towards the other rangers. "VELVET NOO", the rangers yells out loud.

" _ **The love between a team and their leader is real Algormix. How dare you try to break the love between them".**_ The purple ranger yells at Algormix as she arrives as the Griffin catches Velvet.

The rangers are surprised to see the purple ranger arriving at the scene. "What's with the Griffin"? Hawke asks them as they are seeing the Griffin for the first time.

"No idea and yet it caught Velvet just in time". Cliff said to them. He is just as surprised by it.

Velvet looks at the Griffin as it nods to her. 'The Griffin, could it be the same one that helped us to find Maggie over that weekend'? Velvet thought to herself.

Algormix and the monster are stunned that the purple ranger is there to help the rangers. "NO, THAT RED RANGER SHOULD HAVE BEEN HISTORY". Algormix yells at them.

Whitney frowns as she glares at them. "We have shown what love is truly about for our leader. The Electric Sparks of Love of Unity Force is what caring and loving others is about". Whitney yells out loud as she has a new power within her.

All the sudden, the spirit of the yellow horse and the symbol of Unity Force is around her as it went around her. "Unity Force Treasure Black Ranger Power", Whitney yells out loud as she unleashed a black and yellow power beam at them.

The power beam is heading towards them directly. The monster gets destroyed while it pushes Algormix back some to the ground. He glares at them as something mysteriously within him takes a hit. "I WILL BE BACK RANGERS". Algormix yells at them as he gets away.

The rangers frown as they have a gut feeling that he will be back. "Ok that power beam that you did Whitney is awesome". Macy said to them.

"Yeah although how did you do that? It is like you combined your own ranger color with a completely different color". Finn asks Whitney.

Whitney shrugs as she looks at them. "I will explain it back at the ship". Whitney said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to the ship.

Back on the ship, Whitney looks at the teens as they notice that their mentor is with them. "It all went back to when I got my mysterious message. It said that the love for a mother is deeply real even those who truly don't believe it. I wasn't sure what it meant at first. However when I got that dream, a woman named explained to me what Electric Sparks of Love was about. I saw a horse with her, so my guess is that the Electric Sparks of Love was actually the power of the Yellow Unity Force Ranger". Whitney said to them.

Velvet looks at Whitney as it makes sense to her. "It make sense to me Whitney. While I was fighting Algormix, I felt how each one of you really do care about me". Velvet said to them. The teens nod as they went in for a hug.

Azalea nods as she looks at the teens. "Whitney, I am proud that you are on your first steps to finding the treasure of Unity Force. I have a feeling that each one of you will be getting a special dream about the treasure of your respective ranger team. Plus each one of you should be heading home soon. I don't want your parents to worry". Azalea said to them.

The teens nod as they look at Azalea. As the teens are preparing to leave, Tobey is in deep thought. 'Why do I get the feeling that the purple ranger is going to take my place on the team even when the purple ranger is Azalea'. Tobey thought to himself.

Finn turns to Tobey as he notices the expression on his face. "Tobey, is something wrong"? Finn asks Tobey. He has a concern expression on his face.

Tobey turns to Finn as he shakes his head. "I am fine Finn". Tobey said to Finn as he leaves the headquarters. Finn frowns as he is not buying that at all.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Well, I had some writer's block with this arc. Now that I have some sort of an idea where I want to go with it, I can get back into the swing of things on the story. Whitney is starting to take the first steps to finding her treasure of Unity Force. Plus something in Algormix is starting to crack, but what it could be?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Mother Never Takes Someone Else's Place_


	24. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: A Mother Never Takes Someone Else's Place

At the headquarters, Triannica frowns as she watches the rangers destroying another monster. Plus the new purple ranger even helped them out in the battle. "This purple ranger is getting on my last nerves already". Triannica said to her officers.

The officers look at each other as they turn to Triannica. "This Ranger's identity is still a mystery my empress. Although, we could question the spirit of the special prisoner". An officer said to Triannica as a suggestion.

Triannica gives the officer a harsh glare at the officer. "There is no need to question her. That spirit is trapped in that jar". Triannica said to the officer.

The evil empress turns to Xolimercia. "Xolimerica, what is your status on finding the identity of that ranger". Triannica asks Xolimercia.

Xolimercia turns to Triannica as she has the chart on the monitors. "We know that the purple ranger is a female. It eliminates the male veteran rangers. I have a tracking spell that will go off when the purple ranger will morph again. The more times that the purple ranger morph, it will do a detection on the other female veteran rangers. Once it eliminates them down to the one, we will have our winner to capture". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica nods as it is some news. "Very well Xolimercia, keep up with the progress". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she has some plans up her sleeves. "Of course my empress", Xolimercia said to Triannica. She turns as she see Raven walking in the room as she bows to them.

"You summon me Xolimercia". Raven said to Xolimercia. She is waiting for her orders.

Xolimercia turns as she nods to Raven. "Yes go get a monster and attack the rangers". Xolimercia said to Raven.

Raven nods as she looks at Xolimercia. "Yes Xolimercia", Raven said to Xolimercia. She leaves the room as she takes a monster with her.

Xolimercia has a device in her hands as she is looking at the strength of the control that she has on them. Plus the tracking of the female veteran rangers. So far, it has eliminated one of the veterans as a suspect of being the purple rangers. "It maybe that one of the rangers already knows who the purple ranger is already just haven't said anything to the others". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica looks at Xolimercia as it is a possibility. "Of course, if one of the rangers did found out about it, it will easier to figure it out. Plus there will no need for the search. I want you to go undercover to find this out". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she gains an assignment. "Of course my empress", Xolimercia said to Triannica. She leaves the headquarters as she disguised herself as a normal 13 year old girl.

That night in Asherton, everyone seems to be sleeping peacefully in their beds. However, not everyone is dreaming peacefully. This is the case at two of the teens as they are getting strange dreams.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Tobey is in an unknown planet as he notices a wizard creating some gemstones as he vows to find worthy people to use them. "The destined ones are the ones that are least likely to become heroes. Their special partners will find them to become friends to support each other for the rest of their lives". A wizard said to himself as he seals the case with a powerful spell._

" _ **I have always wondered when and where Remius created the Underdog Gemstones".**_ _A female voice said to Tobey. She is very beautiful however she has many physical scars._

 _Tobey turns as he sees a spirit of a woman. "Remius, who is Remius"? Tobey asks the woman._

 _The woman nods as she looks at Tobey. "_ _ **My name is Josephine. I am here to tell you that you are destined to find the treasure of the Underdog Squad Rangers"**_ _. The woman named Josephine said to Tobey._

 _Tobey has a perplexed expression on his face. "The treasure of the Underdog Squad", Tobey said to Josephine as he is curious about it more._

" _ **Yes, you must understand that there is no one that can ever take your place and even your role on the team. Once you understand that, your special partner will rise up just like the Pearl Phoenix did many years ago".**_ _Josephine said to Tobey._

 _Tobey has a perplexed expression on his face. "Wait a minute, a special partner, Pearl Phoenix? What do you mean"?Tobey asks Josephine._

 _Josephine turns as she spots a mystical and mythical creature appearing to Tobey._ " _ **The Pearl Phoenix was once the special partner of the White Underdog Squad Ranger. Your special partner is the Hematite Phoenix".**_ _Josephine said to Tobey as she vanishes from him._

 _Tobey is stunned as he sees the spirit vanishing from him. "Hey wait", Tobey said to Josephine. He turns around as he sees the Phoenix for the first time. He is deeply nervous as the dream ends._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Tobey wakes up in a cold sweat as he is in his room. He turns on a lamp in his room as he sighs to himself. 'The Hematite Phoenix is my special partner'. Tobey thought to himself as he doesn't quite believe it. He turns as he notices a dark silver colored gemstone and a white book with the Underdog Squad symbol. From the moment Tobey touches the gemstone, it is glowing to him for the first time.

The Phoenix rises from the gemstone as it looks at Tobey. 'I am the Hematite Phoenix young Tobias. Once you fully understand Lady Josephine's message and reading about Master Ryan, I will be there for you'. The Phoenix telepathically said to Tobey as it went back into the gemstone. Tobey sighs as he look at the clock as it says 3:45 a.m. "This is going to be interesting". Tobey said to himself as he turns off the lamp and tries to get some more sleep.

At another house in Asherton, Finn is also tossing and turning in his sleep. The strange dream is getting to him as another message is being sent to him.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Finn is at a special place completely hidden from the rest of the world. It is like only a special group of people like the Power Rangers can enter the mystical and magical place. The most noticeable and intriguing thing is a special tree. "What is this place"? Finn asks as he looks up the tree._

" _ **You are at the Oasis. It is the headquarters of the Star Descendant Rangers. This tree is actually the Power Ranger Family Tree".**_ _A ghostly spirit said to Finn as she speaks to him._

 _Finn turns around as he sees the female ghostly spirit. "The Oasis, it definitely fits to a place like this. But, who are you though"? Finn asks the ghostly spirit._

 _The ghostly spirit nods as she looks at Finn._ " _ **My name is Maya. I was once the mentor of the Lore Keepers, one of the Red Mystic Knight Ranger, and the Red Star Legends Ranger. You are destined to find the treasure of the Star Descendants rangers".**_ _The ghostly spirit named Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn has a confused expression on his face. "How do you connect with the Star Descendants though. You mentioned being a mentor and a ranger on two ranger teams, but Star Descendants is not one of them"? Finn asks Maya._

" _ **That's because my ghostly spirit lives in this very tree. I know everything about each ranger family tree branch. Every branch you see on this tree is connected to a particular ranger. Plus it gained even more branches from rangers in different dimensions as well. The tree even removed five leaves because they were not the true chosen ones and they betrayed a red ranger to join the evil master. You will have to ask your mentor about that".**_ _The ghost of Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn is deeply surprised by the news. "My mentor, does she know about the other dimension? Plus does she know about this place as well"? Finn asks the ghost._

" _ **Yes follow me",**_ _the ghost of Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn nods as he climbs up the tree. To his surprise, it is easier to climb up than it looks from first glance at the bottom. He notices the ghost at a tree branch. "Oh wow", Finn said as he sees the particular branch that he is on._

" _ **This Family Tree Branch is on your mentor. Over the years, various relatives of a ranger has fallen in love with someone. As a result, the ranger ancestor powers went down to Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker".**_ _The ghost of Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn looks at Maya as he is missing something. "Hold on who is Kiki though"? Finn asks the ghostly spirit._

" _ **That is your mentor's legal first name Finn. I may not agree with what she done over the years, but I do sympathize with her on the pain and hurt she must have felt**_ _._ _ **She will tell all of you when she is ready".**_ _The ghostly spirit of Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn nods as he notices something else. He spots three leaves further away from her leaf. "What about those leaves? It is like it is not close to Azalea's leaf at all". Finn asks Maya._

" _ **Those leaves are her biological children. They are further away from her because they gotten separated from her some years ago. The further away a leaf is from the rest, it means that they are away from them due to separation like adoption or a kidnapping or not knowing that they are truly related".**_ _The ghost of Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn nods as he is starting to understand. "It looks like that they are getting closer but they have no idea what the true relation is to Azalea". Finn said to Maya._

" _ **That's right Finn, they need to know that their true mother and fathers can never be replaced by others. Follow me, there is something else to show you as well".**_ _The ghostly spirit of Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn nods as he follows the spirit. He climbs up as he notices other family tree branches along the way. He spots the ghost as she is on a branch of a ranger named David Jameson. "Umm why are we at this branch though"? Finn asks Maya as he is curious about it._

" _ **There is a leaf in particular that you need to see. Look at the very end of that branch".**_ _The ghost of Maya said to Finn._

 _Finn looks at the ghost as he climbs to the end of the branch. To his surprise, Finn is supported on the branch. He notices a particular ranger symbol that is on each leaf. He gets to the end as he notices the orange leaf with his name on it. "What in the world? Why does it have my name on it"? Finn asks the ghost of Maya._

" _ **It is because you have a ranger ancestor Finn. Your ranger ancestor was from Unity Force as the only Indigo Ranger that ever came into existence in the ranger community. When you connect with your ancestor, you will feel his power and create the Star Pentagon. The ancestor came from your biological father's side of the family. He may not wanted to have children, but it is fate and destiny that intervened his wishes and wants".**_ _The ghost of Maya said to Finn as she vanishes from the dream._

 _Finn is in complete shock as he looks at his leaf. He notices two other leaves that are completely black. However one of the leaves didn't have the Unity Force symbol but the other one does have it. "Hey wait", Finn said to the ghost as the dream ends._

 _ **End Dream**_

Finn wakes up with a cold sweat as he is startled by the dream. He looks around in his room as he is deeply puzzled by the dream. He notices an indigo colored book with the symbol of Unity Force on it. He gets out of bed as he picks the book up. He notices that a book mark is in the book to a particular page. He turns on a lamp as he turns to that particular page. The page has a family tree as he notices a post it next to a name. 'Jacob Bishop, is he my biological father? Plus why didn't he want kids though'? Finn thought to himself as he has more questions than answers.

That morning at the Asherton School, Finn sighs as he is carrying the book. He bumps into Tobey as the books are hitting the floor. "Sorry about that Finn", Tobey said to Finn.

Finn shrugs as he helps the silver ranger. "It is no problem Tobey". Finn said to Tobey as he notices the white book. "Did you get a strange dream last night"? Finn asks Tobey.

Tobey is caught off guard by the question. He picks the indigo colored book up. "Yeah I did why"? Tobey asks Finn.

Finn is surprised as he looks at Tobey. "I got a weird dream as well. When I woke up, I found that book on the desk". Finn said to Tobey.

Tobey is stunned as he looks at Finn. "This is a cool coincidence or kind of scary because that happened to me as well". Tobey said to Finn.

Finn and Tobey stood up as they handed their books back to each other. "We should probably share this with the others later". Finn said to Tobey.

Tobey nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah plus it felt like their is other reasons to do some research about them". Tobey said to Finn.

"Exactly", Finn said to Tobey as the plan to do the research together. The two guys went to homeroom.

Later on in the library, the teens walk as they spot Finn and Tobey doing some research. "Hey guys what are you doing"? Velvet asks them.

Finn and Tobey look at Velvet and the others as they join them at a table. "We are doing some ranger research. We both gotten weird dreams last night. When we woke up, we both found these books". Finn said to them.

Tobey nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah plus you know that orange griffin that has been appearing with the new purple ranger". Tobey said to them.

The teens look at Tobey as they sit with them. "What about it though"? Whitney asks Tobey. The others nod as they look at Tobey.

Tobey looks at them as he is getting nervous to tell them. He feels a special presence nearby to give him some confidence. "The Griffin is actually called the Sunstone Griffin and one of the Underdog Squad Gemstones. According to this book, the various Gemstones changes every now and then and gains a different mythical creature. However with the Sunstone, it was brought to Eagleview about two weeks after the Underdog Squad saved the world by Remius's daughter named Rayma. Remius is actually the creator of the Underdog Gemstones. The gemstone contains the Griffin. However, the gemstone was deeply hidden for 150 years until it made it to the purple ranger". Tobey said to them as he shows them the page.

The teens are in awe as they look at the page. "No way, that girl kind of looks like our mentor". Hawke said to them.

The teens look at each other as they notice the resemblance between them. "They have the same facial features and the eye color, but that hair no way". Macy said to them.

"Maybe she is a sister or something"? Jasper said to them as he is asking them.

"There is no way that it can be our mentor. She has constantly left that information out from us". Velvet said to them.

Finn looks at Velvet as he disagrees with her. "She probably had her reasons Velvet. People can have various reasons on why they do certain things. Azalea and my biological father are no exception to that". Finn said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Finn. "Woah back up, your biological dad, you haven't even mentioned him before much less talk about him". Jasper said to Finn.

Finn sighs as he looks at Jasper. "That's because I found out that he died when I was really little. He didn't want anything to do with me or my biological father. Apparently, he didn't want kids because he was in the hands of a strange doctor years before he met my biological mother. Even though he survived that horrible ordeal, he didn't want to explain to her about the ranger ancestery that he has to her". Finn said to them as he shows them the news paper articles about the mad doctor and the list of people that he held captive.

The teens are stunned as they look at that articles about it. "Wow, I never realized that creep kept so many people captive and for what to find a ranger gene". Whitney said to Finn.

Hawke nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, it makes me wonder if our mentor knew about this as well. Plus did she have a family relative that was in that creeps hands"? Hawke asks them.

Velvet nods as she notices the list of the eight teens that were adopted by other families. "Yeah plus they even had parents that even replaced their own biological parents". Velvet said to them.

Tobey frowns as he is getting angry as he glares at Velvet. "How could you say that Velvet? It maybe that their biological parents still live in their hearts even after they passed away. Or maybe the biological parents are closer than you could realize and they still deeply care about their long lost children but couldn't find them due various circumstances in their lives. Did even consider that"? Tobey said to Velvet as he leaves the library leaving everyone in shock.

The teens look at each other as they are surprised by Tobey's outburst. "Umm is this the first time that Tobey got angry and having an outburst like that before"? Macy asks them.

Hawke nods as she is deeply surprised by it. "Yeah I didn't know that he has it in him". Hawke said to them. It doesn't happen very often that someone surprises her.

Jasper shakes his head as it deeply surprised him. "Yeah it is like he gained something that we didn't see coming". Jasper said to them.

Finn nods as he looks at Velvet. "Yeah what's your deal though"? Finn asks Velvet. He wants to get to the bottom of it.

Velvet looks at them as her expression shows that something is bothering her. "Look all I am saying that that people gets replaced all the time and that includes biological parents". Velvet said to them.

Finn frowns as he gives a look to Velvet. "Did you even consider that he feels that he might be replaced by the purple ranger"? Finn asks Velvet.

The teens look at each other as it shocks them. "What why would he feel that way"? Cliff asks them. He is curious about it.

Finn shrugs to them as he looks at them. "That is a question for Tobey answer Velvet. As far as I am concerned, you need to apologize to him". Finn said to Velvet as he leaves the library with his research.

The teens look at each other as Macy looks at the information that Tobey did. "You know it looks like that the Underdog Squad Rangers were filled various underdogs due to various reasons". Macy said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the various rangers from that team. "You are right each ranger had something to prove to others wrong about. It wouldn't surprise me if Tobey's destined treasure is from that team". Whitney said to them.

Hawke nods as she looks at Whitney. "I agree with Whitney. It fits with him just like the Unity Force Treasure fits with you". Hawke said to Whitney. Whitney nods as she looks at Hawke.

As the bell rings, the teens sigh as they have to get back to class. "Looks like we need to get back to learning". Jasper said to them. The teens roll their eyes as they get the joke. They leave the library as Velvet has the information that Tobey left behind.

After school, the teens are on the ship as they are training. Azalea frowns as she notices that something is wrong with Tobey. "Tobey I sense that you are deeply conflicted about something". Azalea said to Tobey.

Tobey turns to Azalea as he rubs his arms. "Yeah I am worried that I will be replaced by the new purple ranger". Tobey said to Azalea as he admits it to her.

Azalea shakes her head to Tobey. She looks at the teens as they look sheepish about it. "Rangers, there is something that each one of you must learn. It is something that can't be put off anymore. All of you must understand the true role that each one of you brings to the team. It is something that can't be taken away or replaced by another teammate or a civilian who thinks that he or she become. It is also the similar concept on a parent replacing the biological parent as well". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Azalea. "How can it have a similar concept"? Finn asks Azalea. He is curious about it.

Azalea looks at Finn as Velvet is also curious about the same thing. "Well, the role the parent has with his or her child is being the mother or father. They provide unconditional care, love, support, and respect for their children. They also the advocates for their children. You can say that they are the fighters as well. As rangers, your role is more based on your strengths, weaknesses, and personality. For example, the leadership role fits to Velvet because of her responsibility that she has to her team. No one can ever take those roles that clearly belong to them no matter if they are rangers or even parents. They even fight to keep that role no matter what". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at Azalea as her words are sinking into them. "Does that include for the new purple ranger as well"? Tobey asks Azalea.

Azalea nods to Tobey as she smiles to him. "It definitely includes the new purple ranger. The purple ranger will never take your role on the team Toby". Azalea said to Tobey.

Tobey nods as he looks at Azalea. He is starting to understand what she is telling him. "I do understand that now Azalea". Tobey said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at her rangers. Finn also deeply understands it. Velvet looks at Azalea as the words is also effecting her as well. "Good", Azalea said to them as the alarm is going off.

The teens are alerted as the monitors show a strange monster and Raven attacking the town. "Looks like Raven is back and didn't bring Algormix with her this time". Whitney said to them.

"We better move now". Velvet said to them. The teens nod as they leave with Velvet to the battle.

Azalea sighs as she watches the teens leaving. "I was hoping that I would have gotten through to Velvet by now". Azalea said to herself.

Prince Americo looks at Azalea as he sighs to her. "It maybe that you are trying too hard". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Prince Americo. "Maybe, while I helped the Cyber Force Rangers with trying to find Maggie, Velvet was being rude about it. She said she will help trying to find Maggie for her and not me. It deeply hurts me that she is being so rude about it. She needs to fully understand that I also have feelings. For so long, I have been hurt because of various things. I had to hold back my feelings and emotions. I had to distant myself from getting into the lives of my rangers. Even though I am changing for the better, Velvet doesn't understand the journey that I made to get back to this point". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo nods as he looks at Azalea. "You are right Azalea. Velvet doesn't understand the journey that you went on that lead you to become a ranger again. I think it is time for her to go on that journey". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Prince Americo. "I do believe that you are right about that Americo. I think I know just the person to give her that journey. I need to call her up". Azalea said to Prince Americo. Prince Americo nods as he looks at Azalea.

Azalea turns around as she watches the battle on the monitors. "The rangers are having trouble". Azalea said to Prince Americo.

Prince Americo nods as he looks at Azalea. "They are Azalea and you need to help them". Prince Americo said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she grabs her morphor out. "Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Azalea yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. She heads out from the ship to the battle.

At the battle, the teens are morphed into ranger form. The monster is tougher than it looks as it a mutant. Plus Raven is making things worse as well. "What's wrong Rangers? Are we making things too difficult for you? We will prove that we will destroy you all. We will prove that your teammates are so weak especially your silver ranger". Raven yells at them. The monster and Raven fires beams at them.

The rangers get hit as they are sent to the ground. They are very exhausted as they are trying to get up. Finn and Tobey are the only two with the strength to continue to fight. "We can't give up Tobey". Finn said to Tobey.

Tobey nods as he looks at Finn. He sees that his teammates are laying on the ground. "You are right Finn. We can't give up". Tobey said to Finn.

Raven looks at them as she is laughing at Tobey. "What you are standing silver ranger? I was expecting the blue ranger to stand not you. We will fix that". Raven said to them. She and monster fires beams at them again.

Tobey and Finn see the beams coming as they brace for impact. All the sudden, a shield appears as the Griffin screeches at Raven and the monster. "You won't be fixing anything". The purple ranger said to them.

Raven is stunned as she didn't expect the purple ranger to help them. "WHAT YOU", Raven yells at the purple ranger.

The purple ranger nods as she looks within Raven. Her eyes are closed as she is trying to look within her. 'Why does this woman familiar like I should know her'. The purple ranger thought to herself. "You are under the evil control that you need to fight". The purple ranger said Raven.

Raven looks at the purple ranger. "Fight it, ha, I chose this". Raven said to the purple ranger. She glares at the purple ranger.

The purple ranger frowns as she senses that Raven is lying. "That's a lie and you know it". The purple ranger said to Raven.

Raven glares at the purple ranger as she and the monster turns their attention to the silver and orange rangers. "I will prove that I chose it by destroying them". Raven yells at them.

Finn and Tobey frowns as they see Raven and the monster coming at them. "Let's do this right Tobey". Finn said to Tobey. Tobey nods as he thinks about the words that Azalea said to the team.

"Right", Tobey said to Finn as the two of them as facing them. As the two of them are fighting both Raven and the monster, they realize what they need to say now.

"I am a fighter with kindness of the boulders. It is something that is from the ranger ancestor from my biological father who didn't want children. Yet, I am here and ready to understand that he lives in my heart. No one will ever take his place but it doesn't mean that I won't have a father figure in my life. I am ready to connect to my ranger ancestor". Finn yells out loud.

Tobey nods as he is feeling a new sense of self confidence. "The role of a ranger varies from from person to person. There is no one that can never take it away from you. There is no one that can ever replace you from the team. Velvet is the leader. Whitney and Finn are the brains. Cliff is the muscles. Macy and Hawke are the tough girls. Jasper is the eccentric fighter. The purple ranger is the wild card. I am the one that brings the unlikelihood of making it. I am the one that proves people wrong. I AM THE UNDERDOG OF THE TEAM". Tobey yells out loud.

All the sudden, the teens see both Finn and Tobey glowing in an orange and silver color. A star is forming around Finn. A silver colored Phoenix is rising up for the first time. "Woah check it out", Jasper said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they see the Phoenix for the first time. "It is like that declaration that Tobey made is what got the Phoenix to come out". Whitney said to them. Velvet nods as she can see it.

Raven is stunned as she didn't see it coming. "WHAT THATS IMPOSSIBLE", Raven yells at them. She glares at them like she didn't like that they gotten a power boost.

"No, it is possible". Finn said to Raven. "The word impossible is not in our vocabulary". Tobey said to them.

"Hematite Phoenix let's fight together", Tobey said to the Phoenix. The Hematite Phoenix nods as it is ready to go.

"Treasure Warriors Star Pentagon", Finn yell out loud as he draws a Star Pentagon. It has the symbol of Treasure Warriors in the middle. He unleashes the star for the first time.

The Hematite Phoenix charged in at Raven. Plus the Star Pentagon is aimed at the monster. The rangers are watching the Phoenix and the Star Pentagon making its mark on them directly on Raven and the monster.

"Wow that is awesome". Hawke said to them.

"You said it". Cliff said to them.

Raven gets send to the ground while the monster is destroyed. "You will regret that rangers. I will be back". Raven said to them as she takes off.

The rangers gets up as they went to them. "You two did it". Whitney said to Finn and Tobey. Tobey nods as he has his partner.

"Yeah it is like you both found that inner self confidence". Velvet said to them. She notices the Phoenix as it has that same origin symbol just like the Griffin.

Tobey nods as he looks at them. "Thanks, when I read more about Ryan Sheppard, I learned that he had the self confidence issues just like me. I read that gaining the self confidence takes time to develop and grow. It resonated with me because I am dealing with the same self confidence issues as well. Plus I learned that having my special partner will help me grow as well". Tobey said to them.

Finn nods as he looks at them. He has tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah I learned that having a ranger ancestor is nothing to be afraid about. I feel like I am closer to my biological father that I didn't realize before. I know that no one will ever take his place in my heart even though I never met him. He may not wanted to have children and being a victim of that mad doctor gave him that decision. That doctor took that decision to wanting kids from him. I know that doctor is in a place where he will not be free again. I will become even stronger as I get to know my ranger ancestor". Finn said to them.

The rangers look at Finn as this is the first time they have seen him cry before. The tears are falling down his face. The rangers are comforting him. Azalea nods as she looks at Finn and Tobey. "I am deeply proud of the both of you today. Tobey, you new found self confidence has allowed you to grow. It is that growth that needs to be nurtured. Plus I will teach you how to connect with your partner in deeper levels. Finn, I sense that your biological father is in your heart and connecting to your ranger ancestor will take time. In due time, you can use the same power as your ranger ancestor as well". Azalea said to Finn and Tobey.

Velvet looks at them as she notice how Azalea talked to them like a proud mom. 'She is talking like a proud mom. How can she can act like that'? Velvet thought to herself as the teens teleport back to the headquarters.

Back at the ship, the teens are partying as Tobey sighs as he has to face Azalea. He walk towards Azalea. "Azalea, can we talk"? Tobey asks Azalea. He has a sheepish expression on his face.

Azalea nods as she looks at Tobey. She can tell that something is on his mind. "Of course", Azalea said to Tobey. The two of them went into the main cabin of the ship.

Tobey sighs as he looks at Azalea. "Azalea, I heard something that I probably shouldn't have. Plus you probably are waiting for the right time to tell us, and it is your secret to tell as well. I know that you are the purple ranger. When I learned about this, I was scared that you were going to take my place on the team. However when I learned that the purple ranger will never take my place or role on the team, I realized that you have your own role and place". Tobey said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Tobey straight in the eyes. She has a faint smile on her face. "You are right. I am waiting for the right time to tell the rangers. Plus I am impressed that you kept a secret that wasn't your own. You truly learned a couple of lessons today as well. Plus I am glad that you told me that you found out about it. That tells me that you can approach me about something that has been on your mind". Azalea said to Tobey.

Tobey smiles as he looks at Azalea. "Thank you Azalea", Tobey said to Azalea. The two of them share a special moment together. Azalea nods as she looks at Tobey as they walk out from the main cabin together.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Finn and Tobey learned their lesson together as they are learning that they are destined to find the treasures of Star Descendants and Underdog Squad. Plus Tobey meet his special partner, the Hematite Phoenix. Finn is discovering about his ranger ancestor and how it is from his biological father. Plus Tobey is forming a mother and son relationship with Azalea. For him, it is a new mother figure as well._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Mothers are Warriors To_


	25. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: Mothers are Warriors To

At the headquarters, Triannica is looking at the latest battle footage as she frowns as the silver and orange ranger getting stronger. Plus the silver ranger gained a special partner. "How interesting, the silver ranger has a special Underdog Squad mythical creature partner just like that purple ranger". Triannica said to herself. She is in deep thought as she is thinking of a plan.

" _ **Empress Triannica, there is a huge problem".**_ Judariot said to Triannica on the intercom.

Triannica frowns as her thoughts are being interrupted. "What kind of problem"? Triannica asks Judariot as she is getting angry.

" _ **It is the spirit of Verna. She some how escaped from the jar. It should be impossible for a spirit to escape from my jars".**_ Judariot said to Triannica.

Triannica is stunned as she is deeply angry. "WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THOSE JARS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ESCAPE PROOF". Triannica yells at Judariot.

" _ **It is just as mysterious my empress. I was doing a check on the jars. I spotted the broken jar. It is the very jar that I had open for that ranger to be in. I closed the jar, and I thought that would be the end of it. Apparently now, that is not the case".**_ Judariot said to Triannica.

Triannica frowns as it angers her deeply. "Great, that spirit could be any where in that town. Once we recapture that spirit, it needs to be contained deeply". Triannica said to Judariot.

" _ **Of course my empress",**_ Judariot said to Triannica as the communication ends.

Triannica frowns as she is deeply furious. 'That Ranger will regret trying to escape from that jar. Once we learn who the purple ranger is, my wrath will out on her'. Triannica thought to herself as well.

That evening in Asherton, it is another clear night as the stars are bright in the night sky. The full moon is also out as well. Macy is at her house as it is like a house of horrors. She is tossing and turning on a old mattress that should be thrown out ages ago.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Macy is at a distant planet as an intense battle is going on. She is stunned and horrified by the event taking place. "Ok this is definitely horrible but why am I seeing this"? Macy asks out there. She sees a castle on fire as it reminds her of her old home that took the lives of her parents at a young age._

" _ **It is how I was taken from my home. I was too young to be separated from my family".**_ _A young female voice said to Macy._

 _Macy is stunned as she spots a young princess being captured by a ruthless general as she is being brought to a ship. "Wait are you the princess being taken away? Plus who are you"? Macy asks out there._

 _The scene changes again as it shows a park on Earth as an escape pod crash lands to the ground._ " _ **Yes, I was that young princess. I am Princess Liberty please continue to watch my story and my time here on Earth".**_ _The ghostly spirit of Princess Liberty._

 _Macy nods as she looks at the scenes. She is in awe as two young girls seeing Princess Liberty in the escape pod. 'They couldn't be older than 12 years old and yet they didn't get scared'. Macy thought to herself. The younger one in blue was a shy and very brave while the older one was a bit impulsive and very responsible. As the time went on, the three of them became friends. Plus the younger one became friends with the older one. However one day, the two girls were being targeted as it was the princess that sacrificed herself to save them. It was because of that sacrifice that the Rangers was able to defeat the evil empress was defeated._

" _ **Warriors can come in all shapes, sizes, and ages Macy. When special warriors are being called upon, they bring everyone together. You are that destined warrior to find and use the Star Legends Treasure".**_ _The ghostly spirit of Princess Liberty said to Macy._

 _Macy turns as she looks at Princess Liberty. "Hold on though, how can I bring everyone together when there is tension between the red and the purple rangers"? Macy asks Princess Liberty._

 _Princess Liberty looks at Macy as she nods to her. "_ _ **Sometimes, tension must be put aside for the greater good. The red ranger must see that in order to save the one who brought her into the world, the purple ranger. The more rudeness is placed on the purple ranger by the red ranger, the more hurt there will be when a capture will be set on the purple ranger".**_ _The ghostly spirit of Princess Liberty said Macy._

 _Macy is stunned and confused by the message. "Wait a minute, are you saying that the purple and red rangers are mother and daughter"? Macy asks Princess Liberty._

" _ **Once you bring them together to help and fight. Your power will grow".**_ _Princess Liberty said to Macy as she vanishes from the dream._

 _ **End Dream**_

Macy wakes up as she has a glistening cold sweat on her forehead. She is deeply confused by the dream. She looks around as she sees a book on the desk. It is a red bound book with the symbol of Star Legends. 'How can I bring the red and purple rangers together when I don't even know who the purple ranger is'? Macy asks herself as it is a hard question. She has no idea how close she is from finding out the identity of the purple ranger.

At another house, Hawke is tossing and turning just like Macy was. Her eyes are cringing and wincing as the dream is pulling her deeply in her sleep.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Hawke is on a distant dimensional planet similar to Earth. She looks around as she notices different kinds of warriors attending a school. "Here I thought it is a Warrior History convention". Hawke said to herself. She looks down as she notice two girls waiting to be called to fire a special arrow at a one of a kind target. As she watches the arrows dancing as it heading towards the target, she is just as perplexed by the whole thing._

" _ **The Placement Test of the Spirit Warrior Academy, it is a special occasion for every new student. However, I wish I could say that for my younger twin sister".**_ _A female voice said to Hawke._

 _Hawke is caught off guard by the female's voice. She looks as the shy girl is up. She looked like that she didn't want to be at the school. As she fired the arrow, it landed at the gladiator symbol as it went straight up to a white star on the ceiling. As her sister went next, her placement was different that she wasn't ready to be separated from her. One of the teachers was furious that the headmaster went with the separation between the two sisters. "Ok that was harsh to separate them but why though"? Hawke asks out there._

" _ **The headmaster said that it was time for us to grow separately. My younger sister was so shy and vulnerable without me that she was bullied. What happened next took my sister forever from me".**_ _The woman said to Hawke._

 _Hawke looks around as the scene changes again. It has a different scene as four students from the academy brought the younger girl to the ship. The younger girl was crying as she didn't want to go on the ship. As she was locked into an escape pod, Hawke was shocked to see it. The ship took off from the academy and crashed into an asteroid in space. However that escape pod also crash lands on Earth in a town called Warrior Heights. The shy younger girl had to grew up without her sister. "I can not imagine what that was like for her". Hawke said out there._

 _The scene changes yet again as the younger girl became a young woman at a hospital in labor to bring her first child into the world. However as the baby girl was born, the young woman passed away._ " _ **That day is when my niece was born and when her mother died. It was because she had the special mark on her back that wasn't discovered that day when those four brought her to the ship".**_ _The woman said to Hawke as she appears to her._

 _Hawke is in awe as she sees the woman. "Who are you"? Hawke asks the woman. She is curious about the younger sister and why she was being shown this._

" _ **My name is Maeve the former mentor of the Spirit Warrior Rangers and the former headmistress of the Spirit Warrior Academy on Martiala. You are destined to find and use the Treasure of Spirit Warriors".**_ _The ghostly spirit of Maeve said to Hawke._

 _Hawke looks at Maeve as it makes sense to her. "That will explain some things. But why did I see all of that though"? Hawke asks Maeve._

" _ **Hawke, the spirit of the warrior can never be broken. It is something that can't be bought from a store. It is something made deep inside of a person. I sensed that you have it deeply inside of you and always shown. When my sister was at the academy, other students said that she didn't have that spirit in her because she was so weak. I saw it deeply within her even when she didn't believe it herself. It was that spirit that got passed down to her daughter Quincy, the Spirit Warrior Red Ranger".**_ _Maeve said to Hawke._

 _Hawke looks as the scene is changed as it shows Quincy becoming the red ranger. Quincy is leading her team with grace and dignity as they face against Controdez and his forces. "Wow, she was a great leader back then". Hawke said to Maeve._

" _ **Yes she was Hawke. Like all other red rangers including your own red ranger, she had deep struggles especially when she was held captive against her will to gain the location of the arrow from the mark on her back. She was put under Zilenya's evil control. It took two other active red rangers to defeat her and destroy the device that had her in evil control.**_

 _The scene changes as Hawke watches Quincy being captured as she was restrained to a table waiting for the orbs to glow when the special mark appeared. As they failed to get the location, Hawke watched Quincy being turned evil and being saved by two red rangers. "That is definitely horrible to go through". Hawke said to Maeve._

" _ **Hawke, you must show that a mother is truly a warrior that fights for her kids even when one of your own rangers doesn't believe it. Once you accomplish that, you will grow to the next level of your ranger powers".**_ _Maeve said to Hawke as the dream ends._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Hawke wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She is deeply moved and surprised by the message and meaning of the dream. "Ok that was a strange dream for sure. Plus does the one who doesn't believe it is on the team? If so, who is it and why? Plus why do I get the feeling that it is Velvet"? Hawke asks herself as she is getting the feeling that she will get her answers soon. She notices a red bound book with the symbol of Spirit Warriors on it. She picks it as she she has a feeling that she is meant to read it as well.

At school the next morning, the teens are gathered together. Hawke is thinking about the strange dream that she gotten last night. She turns as she looks at Macy as she can see that something is weighing the yellow ranger's mind. "Hey Macy, is something on your mind"? Whitney asks Macy.

Macy looks at the older blue ranger. "Yeah I gotten a strange dream. It is kind of heartbreaking to see a princess sacrificing herself to save two kids who are not even rangers. At the same time, those two kids are targeted for more than one reason. The princess named Liberty told me that warriors come in all sorts of shapes and sizes". Macy said to Hawke.

Hawke looks at Macy as she has a faint smile on her face. "You know I also had a strange dream last night. I was shown various things that happened at different dimensional planet. Plus woman named Maeve explained to me that a mother is also a warrior and I need to show the one on the team that doesn't believe it". Hawke said to Macy.

Macy looks at Hawke as she thinks about it. "Yeah it is like both of our dreams has the main message on being a warrior". Macy said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she thinks of something else completely different. "You know maybe the others had weird dreams that lead them getting stronger in battle". Hawke said to Macy.

Macy thinks about it for a minute. "You know you might be right about that Hawke". Macy said to Hawke.

"Right about what"? Velvet asks them as she and the others walking towards them. They are about to get into the conversation.

Hawke looks at Velvet and the others. "A ranger gets a weird dream that leads them getting stronger". Hawke said to them.

The teens look at each other as the bell rings. "Looks like this conversation will have to wait until later". Whitney said to them. They nod as they went their separate ways to class.

In class, Velvet sighs as she is in Azalea's class. 'A strange dream that leads them to getting stronger. Now that I think about it, Whitney, Tobey, and Finn gotten stronger. Could it be because of the strange dreams? Plus why did Tobey needed to talk to Azalea in privately for? When they came back out from the main cabin, they are getting closer like a mother and son. This act of my teacher is getting old'. Velvet thought to herself as she is unaware that Azalea is sensing her thoughts.

As the bell rings, the students are being dismissed. Azalea looks at Velvet as she gives her a look. "Velvet, will you stay after class please". Azalea said to Velvet as she wants to get through to her and her rude behavior.

Velvet slightly frowns as she looks at Azalea. "Why, I didn't do anything wrong in class"? Velvet asks Azalea. She doesn't understand the reason why Azalea asked her to stay behind to talk.

Azalea frowns as she knows that Velvet didn't cut up or distract the class. "I know that you didn't Velvet. I want to know why you are being rude and hurtful towards me even in class". Azalea said to Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she glares at Azalea. "Just drop the act and go back to being cold and distant, Mrs. Walker". Velvet said to Azalea as she leaves the classroom.

Azalea frowns as she is deeply hurt by it. She shakes her head as Velvet doesn't understand the journey that she made. "You don't understand why I made that change".' Azalea said to herself as she is deeply hurt by it.

After school, the teens are at the ship as they are beginning to notice that their mentor is feeling down. "Hey Azalea, can you tell us the different kind female rangers who had a spirit of the warrior"? Hawke asks Azalea.

Macy nods as she wants to know. "Yeah I mean were they girly girl princess type or the shy girl type, or the tomboyish type. Did they became mothers as well"? Macy asks Azalea.

Azalea turns around to Hawke and Macy as she nods to them. "Of course, plus I do believe it is time to explain about them". Azalea said to them.

The teens turn as Azalea grabs some books on various female rangers. "Rangers have a seat in lotus position". Azalea said to them. The teens shrug as they went to sit on the mats in lotus position.

"The female rangers from various teams did have the spirit of the warrior within them. It didn't matter if they were girly girl, rebels, tomboys, and even the gothic girls. Now, I want each one of you to find a moment in their lives where they had to fight back in a dire situation. And you can not switch books with anyone". Azalea said to them as she is holding the various books. She passed one book about a female ranger in particular.

The teens look at each other as they got a book. Velvet has an orange colored book. Whitney has a black colored book. Hawke has a book colored book. Cliff has a red colored book. Macy has a green colored book. Finn has a multi-colored of bronze, orange, and purple. Tobey has a different purple colored book. Jasper has a gold colored book. As the teens are reading the book, Velvet frowns as the book that she has is on Azalea herself.

After some quiet reading, Azalea looks at them as she can see that they are ready to talk about it. "Now who wants to go first". Azalea said to them.

"I will", Tobey said to them. The teens are surprised that Tobey is willing to go first.

Azalea nods as she looks at Tobey. "Go ahead Tobey", Azalea said to Tobey. She is giving him the encouragement to go ahead.

Tobey nods as he looks at his teammates. "The book I was given was about Zoe Beckett from the Underdog Squad Rangers. She is definitely a warrior in a lot of ways because she had some mental and emotional issues. She was cutting herself at a young age because of the bullying and emotional abuse at the hands of her mother who only wanted one child, but she gotten twins instead. Even when her older twin sister named Iris mysteriously vanished, her mom blamed her for the disappearance. Her dad won full custody of Zoe as he gotten her help for the various issues that she faced. She eventually told her rangers about it. She wasn't alone after that. The biggest moments that Zoe had to fight was to free Iris from the evil control on her and when she testified against her own mother at a trial when she kidnapped both Zoe and Daphne. Even though Zoe was really painfully shy, Zoe was a warrior in her own right". Tobey said to them.

The teens nod as they are stunned as they learn about the purple ranger. Velvet looks at Tobey. "Did the mother changed or did she pull an act with Zoe to win her over"? Velvet asks Tobey.

Tobey shakes his head to Velvet. "The mother never changed even in prison. She didn't even bother putting up the nice act to get Zoe to forgive her. According to the book, the mother was one of the accomplices in making the control necklaces with the mad scientist who gotten mocked". Tobey said to Velvet. Velvet nods as she thinks about things.

Azalea nods as she looks at the teens. "Who would like to go next"? Azalea asks them.

Whitney looks at them as she raises her hand. "I would like to go next Azalea. My book was on Ingrid Sloane Shelby from Elemental Saints. I believe that Ingrid is a fighter through and through. Like Zoe, she had a bad mother who did the unthinkable who had someone killed her biological mother from keeping her to get Ingrid back. Ingrid's birth mother didn't want her Ingrid to be adopted. Her birth mother was a kind woman who wanted to go back to her sister's family to raise Ingrid there. It was done behind her back by a nun at a church in Riverdale. Ingrid had to fight the evil control that Temptaru places her under. She definitely did have the spirit of the warrior within her because she didn't give up on herself". Whitney said to them.

Velvet looks at Whitney as it gave her something to consider. "So the adopted mother was the monster that took a life from a kind woman to be with her daughter". Velvet said to Whitney.

Whitney nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah the birth mother didn't give up without a fight against her killer. If anything Ingrid got the warrior part in her from her biological mother. According to the book, the killer said that she was a fighter that hung on until her last breath of life". Whitney said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Whitney as it is giving her something to think about. Azalea nods as she looks at the teens. "Who is next"? Azalea asks them.

Cliff looks up as he raises his hand. "I will go next. The book that I read is on Noelle McKnight, the Red Music Force Next Generation Ranger. She is a truly a warrior even before she became a mom herself. Even from childhood, she had to endure a terrible ordeal that her own third grade teacher did to her. After that event, she didn't really trust a lot of people. I wouldn't have blamed her for these things. Even when she became a ranger, she had to fight against her own inner darkness that Sir Stanler and Stabella exposed and took control. It was that inner darkness that turned her evil. Her biological mother was a misguided individual that lead her to become a criminal that kidnapped her own son by anger and another red ranger due to mistaken identity. It was when she was back in prison for the kidnapping of Daphne is that she made the decision to change for the better. It wasn't as easy for her to do. It was when Sir Stanler kidnapped her from prison and placed in his evil control that she realized that she was going backwards in becoming a better person. She learned that she had to fight it when they took control of Noelle. It was in that battle that the rangers see that Noelle's biological mother is capable of being pardoned. It was also in that battle that both Noelle and her biological mother was saved. The biological mother also gotten pardoned as well. Noelle is definitely had the spirit of the warrior with her". Cliff said to them.

Velvet is deeply surprised as she learns more about Noelle's biological mother. "So even though Noelle's biological mother did horrible things to others, she was capable of changing for the better". Velvet said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at Velvet. "Yeah plus it also mentioned about her being their at their final battle". Cliff said to Velvet.

As the talk continues, both Hawke and Macy learns that the various moms of the rangers and female rangers are truly have the spirit of the warrior within them. "I truly understand that the female rangers do have the spirit of the warrior within them. Even in the most dire of situations, they really had to dig deep into things". Hawke said to them.

Macy nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I feel the same way as well. AV, Zoe, and Sylvie were the ones in my mind that I thought that wouldn't have the strength to fight or the spirit of a warrior. As I heard their stories and their moms, I realized that they are Warriors in their own right. The brought it together even in the most dire of times". Macy said to them.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Very good Hawke and Macy, you two have truly learned a valuable lesson on the true meaning of being a warrior and bringing the strength to fight together even in the dire of circumstances". Azalea said to them.

Hawke and Macy nod as they feel a power within them. They are glowing in a bright blue and yellow aura around them. The two teens give a high five. "There is nothing like the tough girl power". Macy said to Hawke. Hawke nods as she looks at Macy. "You nailed it right there". Hawke said to Macy. The teens smile as they see two more rangers gaining a power.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _I decided to make this a filler chapter because I felt like neither Raven and Algormix will be the best choice to attack the rangers. However their new power will be shown in the next chapter._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Song and Forgiveness of the Mother_


	26. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Song of Memories and the Forgiveness of a Mother

Back at the headquarters, Xolimercia looks at the device as the most of the female rangers from Star Descendants, Defenders Beast, and Neo Defenders are eliminated being the purple ranger. "How interesting, the only likely suspect of the purple ranger is the very mentor of the Treasure Warriors". Xolimercia said to Triannica as she shows her the findings.

Triannica looks at the findings that Xolimercia gotten as she smiles to her. "Good, now you just need to see if their mentor has a special form. If she does, you can place your brand on her". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she has an idea. "Yes, I will personally send out both Raven and Algormix out along with a powerful monster. If anything can bring out the special form, it will be a powerful monster". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica smirks to Xolimercia as she gives the youngest general. "Excellent", Triannica said to Xolimercia as the plans are forming.

It is not long that Raven, Algormix, and a hybrid monster walks in the room. "I want all three of you to go and attack the rangers. Push them to their limits especially the purple ranger". Xolimercia said to them.

"Yes my mistress", Algormix, Raven, and the hybrid monster said to Xolimercia as they head out together with a huge swarm of Douloons.

It is the middle of the night in Asherton as two of the rangers are tossing and turning in their sleep. A strange dream is plaguing them as it is showing them the way just like it did for the others except Velvet.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Cliff and Jasper are together in the same dream as they are in an unfamiliar place. "Jasper what are you doing here"? Cliff asks Jasper as he didn't expect to see him._

 _Jasper turns as he looks at Cliff. "I am in a whacked out dream like you buddy. Do you think it is the same kind of dreams that the others experienced"? Jasper asks Cliff._

 _Cliff shrugs as he is not sure about it. "Not sure but any ideas on where we are"? Cliff asks Jasper. He notices a strange tower in as they are in a town._

 _Jasper shrugs as he is not sure. He spots a young girl like she is in awe of the tower. "Not sure but maybe we can ask her". Jasper said to Cliff._

 _Cliff notices the girl as he sees an older woman wearing a nun's outfit. "Yeah plus there is another woman there as well". Cliff said to Jasper._

 _Jasper nods as they walk over to them._ " _ **We have been expecting the two of you".**_ _The older woman said to them as she gives them a look._

 _The other woman looks at the woman._ " _ **Mildred, it is not their fault that they are late. They are just as mixed up on why they are here. Plus we are the ones that needs to guide them on what to do when the time comes in the most dire of time".**_ _The second woman said to the woman named Mildred._

 _Mildred sighs as she looks at the other woman._ " _ **I suppose you are right Natasha Amy".**_ _Mildred said to the other woman named Natasha Amy._

 _Cliff and Jasper look at the two as they notice their clear opposite people. "What is this place"? Cliff asks them. Jasper is more in awe of the tower_

 _Mildred looks at Cliff as she has that knowing expression on her face. "This is Tower of the Elemental Saint Rangers. It was their headquarters. Follow us please", Mildred said to them._

 _Jasper and Cliff look at each other as they follow Mildred and Kit into the tower. They look up on the ceiling as they see the intricate art work and the smallest of details around the tower. They approach in the old main ops room._

 _Mildred looks at them especially at Jasper. "I can understand why you are the chosen one to find the Treasure of the Elemental Saint Rangers Jasper. It is your teaching of forgiveness to other rangers has shown that the power of the ranger forgiveness has healed other rangers and gotten stronger because of it. I am Mildred. I was once the Reverend Mother of Saint Andrews Cathedral and the High Watcher of the Elemental Saint Cores". Mildred said to them._

 _Jasper is in awe as he looks around the room. "What is an Elemental Saint Core exactly"? Jasper asks Mildred._

 _Mildred nods as she looks at Jasper. "An Elemental Saint Core is the main power source of an Elemental Saint Ranger. Take a look on that wall over there". Mildred said to them._

 _Cliff and Jasper looks at a particular wall as it has various dates. Cliff perplexed about the dates. "Umm what's a bunch of dates from over hundred of years ago have to do with it"? Cliff asks them._

 _Mildred turns as she gives a look to Cliff. "As Lady Terra will say you have disrespected me, now drop and give me 20". Mildred said to Cliff._

 _Cliff looks at Mildred as a ghost appears to them as she nods to him. "She means push ups". The ghost said to Cliff. He is stunned as they are being serious._

 _Jasper looks at Cliff as he is trying to hide his laugher. He notices something about the dates. "Are these birthday dates"? Jasper asks Mildred._

 _Mildred nods as she looks at Jasper. "That's correct Jasper, the birthday date serves two things. It was the date that a person was chosen to become a ranger and it was when the Elemental Saint Core glowed for the first time. Do notice some dates in particular"? Mildred asks Jasper._

 _Jasper looks at the wall as he notices a date in particular. "Yeah I can see my birthday date on this wall". Jasper said to Mildred._

 _Mildred looks at Jasper as she has that knowing look. "There are three more dates that you might be aware of". Mildred said to Jasper._

 _Jasper looks at the wall again as he sees them. "I see them but three of the were born 13 years ago while another one looks about 30 years old or so". Jasper said to Mildred._

 _Mildred nods as she looks at Jasper. "That date is your mentor's birthday while the other three are her children's birthday dates. Did you notice something else"? Mildred asks Jasper._

 _Jasper notice that there is not a death date on it. "Yeah it doesn't have a death dates on the three kids. Why are you showing me this"? Jasper asks Mildred._

 _Mildred looks at Jasper as he still doesn't understand. "The truth is that the three children are truly alive. Your mentor got lied to time and time again. However it is your leader need to be shown the truth of the past. Your biggest challenge of forgiveness to show her the that the journey to the truth is more difficult than it looks. When she fully understands and forgives the mentor, your power will grow as well". Mildred said to Jasper._

 _Jasper nods as he is starting to understand the assignment. He has a feeling that it involves Velvet forgiving Azalea. Both teens has seen how rude Velvet has been towards Azalea lately. "Challenge accepted", Jasper said to Mildred._

 _All the sudden, the scenery changes as the two teens notice that they are on an island. "Where are we"? Cliff asks them. They notice the people wearing special clothes. They look at each other as they are wearing the special robes as well._

 _Natasha Amy looks at Cliff as she nods to him. "You are on Musicola Clifford. I am Natasha Amy. From the moment you first morphed into ranger form, I can tell that you are deeply connected and destined to find and use the Treasure of Music Force and Music Force Next Generation. Keep in mind, this is the only one treasure for both of these teams". Natasha Amy to Cliff._

 _Cliff nods as he is starting to understand. "How are you connect with this place though? Plus why did you call me Clifford instead of Cliff"? Cliff asks Natasha Amy._

 _Natasha Amy looks at Cliff as she nods to him. "I was once the Head Elder of Musicola. It is now in safe hands with my great grand son Roderick the Fourth. You see Clifford. We have a long standing tradition to call people by their legal first name not going by a nickname". Natasha Amy said to Cliff._

 _Cliff nods as he is starting to understand. "Ok, it just not many people actually call me Clifford unless I am in trouble for something that I did". Cliff said to Natasha Amy._

 _Natasha Amy nods as she shows them the various places around Musicola. "Good, you see Clifford the Power of Music has played a vital role to saving the world. The types of songs being played on various instruments has different effects. Take a look around you". Natasha Amy said to Cliff._

 _Cliff looks around as he hears the various music being played and it's effects and abilities. "Wow, I never realize that the music has that kind of power". Cliff said to Natasha Amy._

 _Natasha Amy nods as she shows him a special place. "That's correct, the defenders of Musicola are the Music Guardians, Music Knights, and the Music Fairies. It is their powers that keeps this place safe from the forces of evil. Now let yourself find out what kind of music placement that you have". Natasha Amy said to Cliff._

 _Cliff nods as he looks at a wall. He sees a shield, a sword, and a pair of wings. As he walk towards it, all three of the items are glowing to him. "Is this normal"? Cliff asks Natasha Amy. He is kind of caught off guard._

 _Natasha Amy shakes her head to Cliff. "No, in fact, it is very rare for a mainlander or a Musicolan to gain all three placements. The last person to get all three placements is your mentor. You have the courage, wisdom, and strength within your heart just like Azalea does". Natasha Amy said to Cliff._

 _Cliff nods as he is starting to understand. "I am starting to understand about the powers of music and how I am placed to defend my teammates and the world". Cliff said to Natasha Amy._

 _Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Cliff. "When the time comes in a dire situation, play the song that restores memories". Natasha Amy said to Cliff._

 _Cliff and Jasper look at each other as they have a task to do. They see both Natasha Amy and Mildred vanishing from the dream as the strange dream ends._

 _ **End Dream Sequence**_

Cliff wakes up as he is feeling perplexed about the dream. He wipes the cold sweat on his forehead. He turns as he notices a guitar and a song book close by to him. He has a skeptical expression on his face as the guitar is actually an ukulele and it is pink like Jasper's ranger. Plus he also sees a necklace with the symbols of the Music Knight, Music Guardian, and Music Fairy on it. "Woah that definitely felt like a real dream". Cliff said to himself as he is holding his new necklace for the first time.

" _ **Hey man, you awake",**_ Jasper said Cliff on his morphor.

Cliff turns as he grabs his morphor. "Yeah listen did you find some items close by when you woke up"? Cliff asks Jasper.

" _ **Yeah I found an Elemental Saint Core and a book on Terra Sloane Noble. It may not be pink, but it matches to the team".**_ Jasper said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he thinks about it. "You know I got a song book, a necklace, and a pink ukulele that would be up your alley". Cliff said to Jasper.

" _ **Awesome, you know Cliff now that I brainstorming about this. Do you think that the others gotten the strange dreams about these things as well"?**_ Jasper asks Cliff.

Cliff thinks about it as it does make sense. "Yeah there is a high likely hood about it. We should probably bring this up with everyone at school or on the ship for the early mediation". Cliff said to Jasper.

" _ **Exactly my man see you then",**_ Jasper said to Cliff as the talk ends.

Cliff is thinking about the various battles that they had recently. 'Jasper maybe on to something about it. If the others had the same weird dreams, it would explain on how they gotten stronger because of it'. Cliff thought to himself as he notices that it is almost time for the early morning mediation session. He brings the items with him as he teleports to the ship.

On the ship, the others are barely awake as they are sitting on the yoga mats. They notice that Velvet is in a bad mood. "Geez Velvet, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed"? Whitney asks Velvet.

The teens look at each other as they are not sure what is going to come out from her mouth. "Well apparently, my whole life has been a huge lie". Velvet said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Velvet. "Woah wait a minute, how can your whole life been a huge lie"? Hawke asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at them as she sits on the mat. "I first found out that I was adopted. That is a huge lie because I am actually missing person. I don't even know what's the actual truth because of lies". Velvet said to them as she is deeply mixed up by it.

The teens look at each other as they are perplexed about it. "When did you find all of this out though"? Finn asks Velvet as everyone wants to know about it.

Velvet sighs as she looks at them. "It was last night. My dad had the Harris's over and the private investigator who looked into my biological mother. I was hoping that his findings on her to be true on what they had about her when they adopted me and missing Theo. That went straight out of the window". Velvet said to them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Harry looks at Mr. Castle and Mr. and Mrs. Harris as he has the various evidence that he has gathered in recent days. "What I have to tell you is not what all of you were expecting. The truth is that the three of you were lied to by Ms. Tina McCoy, Alice McCoy and CPS". Harry said to them as he has a solemn expression on his face._

 _The adults are in shock by the very words coming from his mouth. "Excuse me, how was this possible"? Mr. Castle asks Harry._

" _We were told that the birth mother was an addict and had various problems. She wouldn't pose a fight for them". Mr. Harris said to Harry as he is consuling his upset wife._

 _Harry sighs as he looks at them. "They lied about the biological mother for a very long time. The biological mother arrived to Asherton, Georgia 13 years ago to start fresh. She gained employment as a secretary at a law firm. She never touched drugs or became an addict. She went to college at Asherton University. She lived in the apartment complex to save up to buy a house in a good neighborhood. She cared for her children and provided for them despite being in a bad neighborhood". Harry said to them as he shows them various bank statements and employment records._

 _Mr. Castle looks over the documents as he didn't see any discrepancies in them. "How did CPS got involved in her life"? Mr. Castle asks Harry._

 _Harry nods as he looks at them as the Harris's wants to know the same question. "At the apartment complex, the biological mother often got roped into babysitting a neighbor's 3 year old daughter even at bad timing of things. The biological mother handled herself beautifully even at the time when her triplets were born. The biological mother eventually found out that the neighbor's daughter wasn't being properly taken care of by her own biological mother. It took three years for the biological mother to say enough is enough. The biological mother called CPS on the neighbor and explained the situation. The neighbor left her daughter with her and said that she will be back to pick her up 24 hours later. When a day came and went, the neighbor said to keep her for another 24 hours. This went on for five days. CPS looked around in the neighbor's apartment and they discovered that it was filthy and deplorable for anyone to live in. There were drugs, alcohol and other things in that apartment. CPS took the neighbor's daughter and thanked the biological mother for the call". Harry said to them._

 _The adults are stunned as the biological mother did the right thing to help the neighbor's daughter. "It doesn't make any sense though. How could they lie about the Good Samaritan when it was the neighbor that was awful"? Mrs. Harris asks Harry._

 _Harry sighs as he looks at them. "Apparently the neighbor was arrested when she returned to the apartment and blamed the biological mother for getting CPS involved. The neighbor contacted Tina McCoy about her situation and switched the pictures in the agent's file about the neighbor for the biological mother. The agent who investigated the neighbor gotten fired from her job". Harry said to them._

 _The adults are stunned as they learned about it. "That prison escapee framed our son's biological mother on being a bad mother". Mrs. Harris said to Harry._

 _Harry nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, the biological mother sued CPS to regain her triplets back. It took her three years just to gain them back. However just as she awarded custody to bring them back, the biological mother learned that they died in car crashes in various states. I checked with the police in those states and no fatal car crashes happened in those states that took the lives of the children". Harry said to them as he showed them the evidence proving it._

 _Mr. Castle is stunned as he looks at the evidence. "We all thought that the biological mother is a mean and horrible person. But it turns out that she is a deeply hurt individual who undeservingly got deceived by Tina McCoy and CPS". Mr. Castle said to them._

 _The Harris's nod in agreement as they look at Harry. They notice disks on the table. "What are these disks on the table"? Mrs. Harris asks Harry._

 _Harry looks at them as he looks at them. "These are home movies that the biological mother made. I have watched all of them. There wasn't any sign of abuse or anything in that nature". Harry said to them._

 _The adults look at each other as they want to see it for themselves. They went to the living room. Mr. Castle puts a disk into the player connected to the tv. As they are watching the movies, the adults are in shock as they see their son, daughter, and another girl having fun playing with their toys, bath time as little babies, and other events as they are singing their little family song._

" _They are really happy with their mother. There is one thing I don't understand is why Tina McCoy did those cruel things to their biological mother". Mr. Harris said to Harry._

 _Harry sighs as he looks at them. "The biological mother was in a fair and deep relationship with their biological father who has full custody of one of the girls that he fought for. Tina McCoy wanted the biological father all to herself and never accepted the fact that the biological father feel in love with the biological mother. The biological mother is a teacher at the Asherton School now". Harry said to them._

 _The adults look at each other as they realize that they are deeply wrong about the teacher. "All of this price has changed my mind about our son's biological mother and father. They deserve to get to know Theo. It must have been extremely difficult for the biological mother to live without her children when she was told that they died some time ago when in fact that they are alive. Whats the biological mother's name"? Mrs. Harris said to Harry._

 _Mr. Castle nods as he looks at Harry. "I agree with Mrs. Harris. I feel like we are deeply responsible for causing the biological mother pain and not reuniting her children back to her like it should have done many years ago". Mr. Castle said to Harry. The adults agree as they feel awful about taking care of the children._

 _Harry nods as he looks at them. "Her name is Kiki Azalea Lawrence Walker". Harry said to them. Velvet is in shock as she overheard everything._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The teens are in shock as they hear Velvet explain it. "I don't know if I should be mad at the parents or go hug our mentor for being in this pain for so long". Whitney said to them.

Velvet frowns as she is deeply angry about it. "I am at a loss for all it. First our mentor had this cold and distant attitude towards us. Now she is being more happy and willingly to listen to us. On top of that, my dad is planning to hand me over to the person that got deceived and destroyed by a jealousy prison escapee. I am waiting for the moment for it to be revealed that it is an act and we are being the suckers in it". Velvet said to them.

"I have never been more disappointed in a red ranger in all my years in the ranger community, Velvet Castle. You have been deeply rude, disrespectful, and mean towards me even when I am proving that I am capable of changing for the better. This is not an act, but my tears are deeply real. The mediation session is cancelled. You all may go to school or home for that battler Azalea said to them as she is deeply hurt to hear everything. She is genuinely crying as she went back into the main cabin.

The teens are stunned as Azalea overheard everything. "Ok being mean towards Azalea is one thing but making her cry is another thing entirely. I don't know if I can even look at you right now". Tobey said to Velvet as he is the first one to leave the ship as he surprises everyone.

The teens look at each other as they leave the ship. They didn't even bother saying anything to her. Velvet is stunned and confused on why they are on Azalea's side to begin with. She also leaves the ship as well.

At school, the teens are together as they are perplexed by the whole thing. "What I don't understand is why Azalea hasn't took Velvet's morphor from her or even suspending her from the team. I probably would have done it". Hawke said to them.

Macy shrugs as she doesn't know why. "Azalea must have a good reason. Plus I haven't seen her at school". Macy said to them.

Finn nods in agreement as he looks at them. "It maybe what Velvet said to her really effected her that much. I have never seen our mentor cry like that before". Finn said to them.

The teens nod as they notice that Cliff is really mad. "You know yesterday when Azalea had us read those books about the various female rangers who became mothers. Velvet was given the book on Azalea and didn't even bother to read it or even talk about it. It must have hurt Azalea even more and when she cried like that. It was a breaking point for her". Cliff said to them.

Jasper nods as he notices Velvet heading towards them. He is deeply angry about it as the red cladded teen sits with them. "When are you going to see that Mrs. Walker wasn't acting like you said? And more to the point, why didn't you even read anything about the book on her"? Jasper asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Jasper as everyone sees that the cheerful pink ranger is miffed and riled up. "She gave me that book to read on purpose. You guys got to read on other rangers while I got stuck with her". Velvet said to Jasper as she is trying to eat lunch.

Jasper rolls his eyes as he gives Velvet a look. "Maybe she was trying to show you how strong and tough our mentor really is. She does love and care about us with unconditional love and respect, and you don't even care about that. Ever since Mrs. Walker came back, you refused to see how much she has changed for the better. You are constantly punishing her for being so cold and mean towards Maggie. I am getting so sick of it that I am getting a headache by seeing your cold hearted judgemental self". Jasper said to Velvet as he pushes her lunch tray on to the floor. He leaves the lunchroom as he is deeply hot headed.

Everyone is stunned as they never see it coming. "Ok, that was something I wasn't expecting for him to do at all". Whitney said to them.

"Yeah who knew that he had it in him". Hawke said to them. She is deeply surprised and impressed by the fact that he can get that angry.

"I am with Hawke and Velvet until you see the light. I rather listen to the second in command in battle instead of you". Macy said to them.

Finn and Cliff are shocked by Jasper's behavior as they are speechless. Velvet watches her teammates leave the lunchroom.

Rory frowns as he notice the interaction. He is holding the book on Azalea as he walk towards her. "You have deeply messed things up Velvet". Rory said to Velvet.

Velvet gives Rory a look as she has her arms crossed. "I already heard that from my own teammates, Mr. McKellen. I rather eat my lunch in peace and not hear it from you". Velvet said to Mr. McKellen.

Mr. McKellen gives Velvet as he sees the lunch tray on the floor. "Consider yourself with a ranger detention Velvet for this afternoon, you need to stop punishing Mrs. Walker". Mr. McKellen said to Velvet as he leaves the table. Velvet sighs as today is not even her day at all.

After school, Velvet is outside to serve her ranger detention. She knew that Mrs. Walker never made it to school and called in sick. She spots Rory as he has some training clothes on. "So what am I doing to serve my ranger detention"? Velvet asks Rory.

Rory gives Velvet a look as he places the book in front of her. "You are getting a powerful lesson today follow me". Rory said to Velvet. Velvet sighs as she went with Rory as she has the feeling that the others are at the ship doing their training.

Velvet arrives as she notices some pictures as they are out of order. Some of the pictures are of villains and human beings. "What does this have to do with the powerful lesson"? Velvet asks Rory.

Rory looks at Velvet as he nods to her. "Everything, you see Velvet everyone one that you see in front of you has either hurt your mentor in more ways than one or helped her in more ways than one. Most of them are pretty obvious on who has hurt her or helped her. However there is two people who has either hurt her or helped her the most recent. It is your job to find out which two it is and why. Pay special attention to the dates on the photos as well". Rory said to Velvet.

Velvet sighs as she looks at the photos. She walk towards them as some of the villains gave her the chills and creeps. As she notice a picture of a human being, Velvet is stunned as it is the very person that Harry talked about last night. As she looks even further, Velvet is stunned to see a photo of herself and another photo of a teenager girl who she never met before. As she picks the photo of the unknown teenage girl, Velvet even picks up the photo of Tina McCoy.

"I think she is the girl that helped her while this lady has hurt her". Velvet said to Rory as she is thinking that she got it right.

Rory has a stern poker face as he gives her a knowing look. "Truth is, you are only half correct. It is true that this purple ranger is the one who helped Azalea most recently, but Tina McCoy is not the most recent person who has hurt her". Rory said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she looks at Rory. "What Tina McCoy was the one that hurt her in the most recent years by separating her children and lied to her about them being dead". Velvet said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Velvet. "That maybe true and yet did you even consider that Azalea does sympathize with someone who got effected by Tina McCoy as well"? Rory asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Rory as it hits her. "Why would Azalea sympathizes with someone else who got effected by Tina McCoy"? Velvet asks Rory.

Rory looks at Velvet as he grabs a photo. "Tina McCoy has hurt a lot of people through her scheme. It is not just Azalea that got hit by it. The truth is that even hurt this individual as well. It is the same person that recently hurt Azalea the most recent. That person is you Velvet". Rory said to Velvet as he turns the photo around to her.

Velvet is stunned as she looks at the photo. "What I don't understand how Tina hurt me. Yeah I have been rude to Azalea and all. Is the same Tina that hurt Azalea also hurt me"? Velvet said to Rory.

Rory sighs as he looks at Velvet. "You might not remember because it happened when you were very little. The Tina that hurt Azalea is the same person that also hurt you as well. Plus there are other people that got effected as well". Rory said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Rory as it is something that she never thought about. All the sudden, beams are landing close by to them. "No we should be the ones hurting you ranger". Algormix said to Velvet.

"That's right and you even brought along a has been". Raven said to them. She is laughing at them.

"Be prepared to be destroyed". The hybrid monster said to them.

More beams land on them as Douloons are going in to attack as well. Rory frowns as he grabs his morphor out as Velvet does the same. "If you want to play dirty and rough, we can bring it". Rory yells back at them.

Velvet looks at the morphor that Rory has with him. "Seriously you will morph too". Velvet said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Velvet. "I maybe getting old but this veteran is ready to fight". Rory said to Velvet.

" _ **Star Descendants Online",**_ Rory yells out loud as he morphs into ranger form.

Velvet is stunned as she has never seen a Star Descendant Ranger up close and personal. " _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Velvet yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form as they get started in the fight.

At the ship, the teens are training as they notice that Velvet is not here. They spot Azalea as she is feeling better. "Azalea, are you ok? When you didn't show up at school, we figured that you were not your usual self". Whitney said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "I needed a mental health day. Velvet is going to serve a ranger detention and doing some training with Rory today". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering if it is the right thing. "Azalea, is this the right thing for it though? I mean she was being mean and rude towards you. I would have taken her morphor away from her and gave it back to her when she truly earned it back". Hawke said to Azalea. The teens nod as they agree.

Azalea looks at Hawke as she nods to them. "Taking the morphor and then giving it back when she truly earned it is an extreme measure to punish a ranger. However, this punishment doesn't fit for this situation because there wasn't any physical fighting and arguing with me and others. This is the kind of situation where anranger has been deeply rude and disrespectful with words". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at Azalea as it does make sense. "I do see and understands that she didn't physically hurt you. It just it felt like you are allowing her to get away with it like that prison escapee on the news". Jasper said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Jasper as she shakes her head to him. "That prison escapee has hurt and a lot of other people. She may not realize it or remembers it, but that prison escapee also hurt Velvet as well. I actually do sympathize with her about being lied to by one person and being shown the truth by another. I have experienced this myself in the past. However it is not a reason for her to be disrespectful and mean towards me". Azalea said to them.

The teens are stunned as as they look at Azalea. "What do you mean by experience this yourself"? Whitney asks Azalea. They are perplexed and skeptical about it.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "I was lied to about the death of my children. However when the truth came out that they are truly alive, it devastated me so much that I was being led to believe that lie for so long. Until I was shown that truth, I was being cold and distant towards all of you. It was that personal journey that I went on that I realized that I couldn't be cold and distant towards all of you. Plus I also learned that I couldn't let the lies and deception control me anymore. The true punishment that Velvet needs to do is to release the deception that over her". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Azalea. "I guess that make sense". Macy said to Azalea. The teens has mixed reactions as the alarm is going off.

The teens frown as Raven, Algormix, and a hybrid monster are attacking at a local park. They frown as they spot Velvet and Rory. "Look Velvet hasn't apologized to you yet, but we can't ditch her to fight those creeps alone even though Rory is with her". Finn said to them.

The teens sighs as Finn is right about it. "He is right guys". Whitney said to them. They grab out their morphors as they are ready to fight.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Power Rangers",**_ the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They head out to the battle as Azalea sighs to herself.

At the park, Velvet and Rory are having trouble against the hybrid monster, Algormix, and Raven. The red ranger frowns as the enemy is ganging up on her and Rory. "What's wrong red ranger, you need help from a has been veteran ranger in the fight". Raven hissed at them as she, Algormix, and the monster fires beams at them.

Velvet and Rory barely dodges it as they return fire at them. "Who are you calling him a has been veteran especially when they give the greatest advice". Velvet retorts back at Velvet as she uses her weapon on Raven.

Raven gets hit as more beams hits her, Algormix, and the hybrid monster. Velvet turns as she sees her own teammates as they are here. "We got your back Velvet". Whitney said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she looks at them. "I don't understand. How are you guys here even when you guys are furious with me"? Velvet asks them.

Hawke gives a look to Velvet. "We understand why Azalea didn't take your morphor away from you for being so mean towards her. She wanted you to realize that she sympathize with you completely. We may not be ok just yet, but she does care about all of us a true mother and a true warrior". Hawke said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Hawke as she is starting to understand. Macy nods as she also returns fire at them. "Yeah even though you have been acting like a mean brat, you are a part of this team that needs to be brought back together". Macy said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at her teammates as they are fighting hard against the three of them. Plus Macy and Hawke are glowing like they gotten a power boost as well. 'I am starting to understand why Rory taught me this lesson. I just don't understand how our mentor began to change'. Velvet thought to herself.

The hybrid monster frowns as it is getting deeply frustrated with the Rangers. "YOU PATHETIC RANGERS. NOW YOU UNLEASHED THE BEAST WITHIN ME". The hybrid monster yells out loud as it changes into a ferocious monster with eight tentacles and horns coming out from its mouth.

The rangers are stunned as they look like they are ready to puke their lunches. "That is one butt ugly monster". Velvet said to them. She is wondering how to handle this monster.

Raven and Algormix are laughing at them as the hybrid monster is going on a rampage. "Now what are you going to do now rangers". Raven said to them. Algormix nods as he is enjoying this like the hybrid monster is as he and Raven fires beams at them.

The rangers get hit as they land on the ground. "Guys we may have to regroup". Velvet said to them as she said the first right thing all day. The teens look at each other as they agreed.

The hybrid monster frowns as he glares at Velvet. "You rangers are not going to leave not by a long shot". The hybrid monster yells at them as it uses its tentacles as it grabs Velvet.

The rangers are stunned as Velvet is lifted into the air. "Velvet", the teens yells out loud to her. Velvet is feeling the squeeze around her body.

"GUYS", Velvet yells out loud as she feels the oozy and slime getting to her.

The rangers frowns as they are deeply in trouble. All the sudden the Griffin appears as it is screeching at them. It claws at the hybrid monster. "Messing with the rangers is one thing but putting them in a tough pickle is another thing entirely". The purple ranger said to them.

Velvet is stunned as the Griffin frees her from the hybrid monster's tentacles. Plus it is not long that the purple ranger along with the others are fighting it. She is stunned as it is the same Griffin that helped Maggie as well.

The rangers are stunned as they see the purple ranger. "OH YEAH YOU ARE A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING PURPLE RANGER". Raven yells at the purple ranger.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER PURPLE RANGER". Algormix yells back at the purple ranger.

The hybrid monster glares at the purple ranger. "Since you freed the red ranger, you are going to take her place". The hybrid monster yells at the purple ranger as its tougher tentacle grabs her.

The rangers frown as they hear them say that about the purple ranger. Plus they are stunned that the purple ranger is in trouble now. "Purple ranger", the rangers yells out to her. The purple ranger is deeply struggling with the grip.

Cliff and Jasper frowns as both teens glares at them. "How dare you? How dare you? Listen here, that is a bunch of build up lies and the both of you know it". Cliff yells at them.

"That's right, a mother is not a perfect person but she does love and care about her children". Jasper said to them.

The rangers are stunned as both Cliff and Jasper are fighting back against Raven and Algormix. Velvet looks at them as she thinks about what she has done towards Azalea. Plus she thinks back to when Azalea was finding Maggie with her powers. 'Ever since Azalea came back from her mysterious trip, she has truly changed for the better. Yet every time that the purple ranger came out to help us, she says things that Azalea would say. Could it be that Azalea is really the purple ranger'? Velvet thought to herself.

"Azalea, I don't know if you are really here right now. I have been so horrible and mean towards you. You have truly changed and I have been a fool and blind to fully see that you have changed so much. I know now that it is not an act. Please forgive me", Velvet yells out loud.

The rangers turn as they look at Velvet. Jasper nods as he can see that Velvet is seeking forgiveness. The purple ranger smiles as she looks at Velvet. "Apology accepted", the purple ranger said to them.

Algormix and Raven look at them as they laugh at them. "A heartfelt apology, how pathetic can it be". Raven said to them.

"It doesn't change the fact that she is a terrible mother". Algormix yells at them. Raven and Algormix fires beams at them.

Cliff and Jasper frowns as they set up shields to protect the others. "The power of forgiveness is more powerful than you could have ever realize. It reaches down to your heart and soul that can purify the wrong doings". Jasper yells out loud as he is glowing in a bright pink color.

Cliff has the pink ukulele as he glares at them. "If you believe that is really the truth, you need a refresher course to your memory". Cliff yells at them as he is glowing in a bright gold color.

"Power of the Elemental Saints", Jasper yells out loud. He fires a cross like beam at them.

Raven and Algormix gets hit directly as they land on the ground. They feel something within them breaking. 'Why do I get the feeling that I was wrong about that girl that Tina complained about to me'? Raven thought to herself.

Algormix looks at the red ranger as he feels something familiar about her. 'Why does she look so familiar to me'? Algormix thought to himself.

"Major memory replay", Cliff yells out loud as he plays the song in a major key.

The rangers are in awe as they hear the song. As it is effecting Raven and Algormix in a huge way, all sorts of memories is being returned to them. Plus it even effects Velvet as well as her earlier memories are returned to her as well.

The purple ranger also feels the effects as her memories are coming back to her. She feels a power within her. "You will never harm them anymore". The purple ranger yells out loud as she is glowing in a purple light.

The rangers are stunned as the purple ranger is transforming into her guardian angel form. They see the beautiful wings and the dress that the ranger has on. "I have never seen anything like that". Hawke said to them. The rest of the Rangers nod as they are completely speechless.

Rory smiles as he looks at them. "I was wondering when the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers will make its return". Rory said to them. The rangers are stunned as the old mentor knows about it.

The Guardian Angel grabs her sword out as she shines her light on the monster, Algormix, and Raven. The hybrid monster is destroyed completely. As the light is effecting them as well, Raven and Algormix looks at the rangers. "Please save us rangers", Algormix and Raven said to them as they got mysteriously teleported away.

The rangers look at each other as they are deeply confused. The Guardian Angel nods to the rangers and Rory as she vanishes from the battle. "Ok is it just me or there is more going on that meets the eye"? Whitney asks them.

The rangers nod as Velvet is speechless as she is thinking about the various memories that got replayed in her head. "I do believe that there is more than meets the eyes". Whitney said to them as the rangers and Rory teleports back to the ship.

Close by, Xolimercia watches everything including the transformation. Her device is glowing as it gotten a full response from it. "So it is really you purple ranger. Once my brand is on you, you won't be able to go into that form". Xolimercia said to herself as she has a full mind to punish Algormix and Raven for their failure.

At the ship, the teens notice Azalea as she smiles to them. "Umm Azalea how did you beat us back"? Macy asks Azalea. They are confused on how their mentor got back before them.

Azalea looks at them as she shrugs to them. "I gotten finished on what I needed to do before you guys gotten back". Azalea said to them as she gives them a simple explanation. The teens look at each other as they seem to buy it. Velvet looks at Azalea like she sees her in a new light. 'Why do I get the feeling that all those memories are deeply real'? Velvet thought to herself as she will have her answers very soon.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Cliff and Jasper has their dream together. Plus Mildred from Elemental Saints made her first appearance since the epilogue of Elemental Saints. Natasha Amy also makes an appearance as well. However in the battle, Velvet, Algormix, and Raven got effected by the restoring memories song. Plus the purple ranger transformed into her special form. What the rangers didn't realize that Xolimercia saw the special form. Will they realize that she is planning something deeply evil?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Journey of the Mother Part 1_


	27. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: The Journey of the Mother Part 1

At the evil headquarters, Triannica frowns as she is getting furious by the rangers defeating her monsters over and over again. Plus she is sensing that the evil forces has captured the Red Cyber Force Ranger in Baylorville. Then an idea pops into her head with an idea. "Let's see how the rangers can handle things if their red ranger is not around to help them against a tough monster". Triannica said to herself as she has a plan up her sleeves. She selects a monster personally to send against the rangers.

In a different part of the headquarters, both Raven and Algormix looks a bit out of it as they are in the dungeon. They got effected by the major memory replay by the gold ranger in the previous battle."Are those memories that got replayed into our heads in deed real Raven"? Algormix asks Raven.

Raven looks at Algormix as she is deeply confused. All of her memories was her arguing with an older woman about her biological father who she kept a pregnancy from him. Plus other her memories are of her with a teenage girl, but she doesn't know another girl very well, and yet she had no idea that she is actually her half sister. "I do not know Algormix. I am just confused about it as you are". Raven said to Algormix.

Algormix looks down on himself as he is thinking about the memories of when he was really little. "Yeah I just don't understand it. Every time I fought against the rangers especially that red ranger, there is something about her seemed so familiar. I just can't to figure it out". Algormix said to Raven as he is frustrated by it.

Raven nods as she is starting to think about it. "Figuring that out is driving us crazy". Raven said to Algormix. She is wondering if and when they will be summoned by Xolimercia to attack the rangers once again.

In Asherton, it is late at night as it is rainy and stormy throughout the town. Velvet is awake as she learns that Maggie is kidnapped again. She is laying up in bed as she is really worried about her. Plus she is wondering how everyone could have missed that another teenage girl who is actually evil that led Maggie to the trap and kidnap her. Plus she is also thinking about Azalea and the memories coming back to her. 'What have I done? I have been so cold and rude towards Azalea. Even though I have apologized to her and she forgave me, I cannot help but wonder if there is something more that I needed to do'. Velvet thought to herself as she is trying to drift off to sleep. As she falls asleep, Velvet gets teleported away to a different location.

Dream Sequence

Velvet is finding herself at an unknown location as she notices that she is in a strange building. She notices various computers and even a strange globe. "This definitely looks like a headquarters but whose is it though". Velvet said to herself.

"Aye aye aye, it is good that you have finally come Liberty". A strange voice said to Velvet.

Velvet is caught off guard by the strange thing walking towards her. She is a bit freaked out. "Why did you call me Liberty? My name is Velvet. How did you know about my name? Velvet said to the thing.

"Alpha 5 knows your real name Velvet. You must have some memories of your real name. When the major music replay effected you, your memories that has long been forgotten came back to you". A male voice said to Velvet as a spirit appears to her for the first time.

Velvet turns to the spirit as she thinks back to that moment. "Are those really my forgotten memories though? Who are you"? Velvet asks the spirit as she has her defensive expression in her voice and eyes.

"They are your memories Liberty. I am Zordon. I was the first mentor to the Power Rangers of Earth. I can see the leadership to lead a ranger team at a younger age like yourself. You are the true chosen one to find the Treasure of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers".The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she thinks back to when Azalea had her teammates including her to connect to her ranger powers. She saw a spirit of a Tyrannosaurus Rex "That would explain things now, but how long ago was this team though"? Velvet asks the Spirit of Zordon.

"The Mighty Morphin Ranger Team was formed close to two centuries ago in Angel Grove. Look into the viewing globe and see how they became rangers and their own journeys as rangers as well". The Spirit of Zordon said to Velvet.

Velvet turns as she looks at the viewing globe. She is stunned that five ordinary teens from different backgrounds who are also friends. They are walking down from the command center as they are trying to get their head around being chosen as rangers for the first time. Plus as they made a collective decision to morph as things are getting bad against a group of putty like foot soldiers, they are fighting back against them. As time went on, Velvet notice how the team has grown and changed. She notice other leaders taking reign of the team and even a white ranger being the leader instead of the red ranger. "Wow, they have gained and lost rangers over time". Velvet said to Zordon.

"That's correct Liberty, a ranger's journey is never ending one. Even when things has happened in their personal lives, they have returned to become rangers again. Look at the viewing globe and discover how they stayed within the ranger life". The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at the viewing globe as many years has passed. She notice how some rangers became normal citizens with children who are rangers. Plus even notice how older adults who became mentors and end up becoming rangers again. She even recognizes her own mentor as she is dragged back into the ranger lifestyle. "That is Azalea, I never thought she got dragged into it again though". Velvet said to the Spirit of Zordon.

"Your mentor is one of the most unique and special rangers that I have ever observed in the spirit world. She is a true fighter against evil and as a civilian. Look into the viewing globe and see how much she has fought as a ranger". The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet.

Velvet looks into the viewing globe. She sees from the first time that Azalea morphed as the orange ranger in the final battle of the Star Descendants rangers as an 11 year old kid. She is deeply surprised that her mentor was that young to start as a ranger. Five years later, she was the last one to join the Neo Defenders team. She saw how many times she was captured by various heinous villains that wanted many things from her. Even when Azalea was pushed to the wall, Velvet saw how Azalea fought back against them. "Wow, I had no idea how much she fought back as a ranger. It just now and days she is a mentor. She was cold and distant towards all of us. Even after she came back from her mysterious trip, I thought it was an act and that she will become her cold and distant self. I believed the various lies and twisted path when she lost her children". Velvet said to Zordon.

"The truth that got hidden and covered by lies has come out from the shadows of doubt. Look at the viewing globe of that day when you and your siblings was separated from your loving biological mother". The Spirit of Zordon said to Velvet.

Velvet turns as she looks at the viewing globe. She sees herself, a girl, and a boy being pulled out from their pre school by a young woman and an older woman. As they are in the car, the car is driving away from the place. All three younger children are getting the feeling that something was wrong. "I want my mommy. You are not mommy. We want to go home". All three of the younger children says to the driver and to the older woman. The two other kids in the car felt bad for them. The car pulls over as the driver told them that their mom doesn't really love them.

Velvet feels bad as she does remember that day. "Now I do remember that. I found it very hard to believe that. It was then that I didn't like my biological mother. As years went by, I have forgotten about my biological mother completely and believed that she didn't really love me. However ever since O met Azalea, she was cold and distant towards all of us including Maggie. I didn't really understand why she was so cold and distant towards all of us. It felt like she didn't want to be close to all of us and getting into our lives. However when she went on that mysterious trip, she did came back more different than before. She wasn't as cold and distant towards became an eccentric individual. I thought she was pulling an act on all of us. I refused to believe it and gotten cold and distant towards her until I found out the full truth about her. Plus Azalea did told me about you. She said that she will explain more at a later date". Velvet said to the spirit of Zordon.

"I was indeed a mentor to the Power Rangers. However when I was a mentor, I was stuck in a time warp and that tube was my home. I couldn't be a part of the Rangers lives outside of this place. Sometimes there are other things going on in the mentor's life that kept them from being to close to the rangers. Observe the memories of your mentor before she became a mentor. You might remember a few things as well". The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she is starting to understand. She turns to the viewing globe as well. The first memory that Velvet sees is a very private wedding day of Azalea and Daniel on the beach of Aurora Cove. However just months later, Azalea gotten the letters and the papers as she is getting betrayed by everyone on the team. She is devastated as her own father just recently passed away as well. She loaded everything into her car and moved away from California completely. The next memory was finding out about the pregnancy. She had to get a job and going to school. She knew that she had to provide for her children. As her triplets were born, Velvet has tears in her eyes as she saw herself as a baby in Azalea's arms. As the several years went by, Velvet sees how Azalea is a great mother to her and her siblings. Plus as her own kids were taken away, Velvet sees how Azalea fought nail and tooth to get them back only to find out that people had lied to her about them. Velvet never saw the horrible things that the woman said about Azalea. "I had no idea that Azalea went through all of that, and yet she put her life back together. She is a fighter and never gave up on it". Velvet said to them.

"That's correct Liberty, Azalea went in a journey to rediscover herself in more ways than one. You didn't fully see, understand, and realize everything that she went through. The journey of a ranger is never ending". The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at the spirit as she felt bad for her behavior towards Azalea. "I have realized my mistakes and apologized to her. It just why do I get the feeling that there is something else that I need to do something else as well". Velvet asks the Spirit of Zordon.

"You need to understand the journey that your mentor made to become a ranger again. The person that helped her is the one who is a different version of Azalea. When you fully understand what she has done to help her and understand the other journeys that her own teammates made, it is when you will become stronger and fully catch up with your own teammates in power as well. Your journey to find the treasure will be closer to you. May the Power Protect You Liberty".The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet as he and Alpha vanishes from the dream.

End Dream Sequence

Velvet wakes up as she finds herself in a completely different place. She is at a park as it is early morning. "Where in the world am I? The last thing I remember is that I was in my room couldn't even sleep and now I am in a park". Velvet said to herself. She looks down as she has her normal clothes on and she has her morphor and backpack with her. She has no idea that her presence is known to a ranger mentor.

At the hideout, Ahsha sighs as Macha hasn't returned. Things has gotten kind of crazy since Charles was acting a bit strange recently with the battle against Dark Buster. She looks at the monitors as she sees a ranger signature on it. "A red ranger energy signature but who can it be". Ahsha said to herself. As she tries to get a better lock on the identity, the symbol doesn't appear and it is only a red dot. She grabs her communicator to contact the rangers. "RANGERS REPORT TO THE HIDEOUT RIGHT AWAY". Ahsha said to them.

It is not long that the rangers arrive at the hideout. "What's going on Ahsha"? Morgana asks Ahsha as it is very sudden. The others nod as they are just as confused.

Ahsha turns to them as she pulls the monitors. "There is a red ranger energy signature in the town. I do not know which team it is from. I want all of you to find him or her and bring it here. I tried to get a closer look at the symbol but it seems to vanish". Ahsha said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at the red dot. "So we got a visitor but we don't know who it is exactly"? Nora asks Ahsha.

Ahsha nods as she looks at Nora. "That's correct Nora, all of you must keep a close eye out for this individual". Ahsha said to them.

Charles turns as he looks at Frankie. "So did you get any puzzling dreams about this one"? Charles asks Frankie. He is teasing her about it.

Drew sighs as he gives him a look. Frankie shakes her head to Charles. "No Charles, I didn't get any kind of bad dreams about it". Frankie said to Charles.

Cody shrugs as he looks at them. "There must be a reason why it is even here right"? Cody asks them. He is trying to understand the meanings as well.

Kathy nods as this is a first for her. "Hold on this has happened before"? Kathy asks them. She wasn't there with them when it happened before.

Morgana nods as she looks at Kathy. "Yeah I will explain it at school". Morgana said to Kathy. Kathy nods as she looks at Morgana.

Ahsha nods as she looks at Cody. "There is a reason but it hasn't been shown to us yet. All of you need to get to school". Ahsha said to them. The teens teleport out from school.

At the headquarters, King Glendios notice a strange ranger energy signature. The signature is in a red color as he is very intrigued by it. "This is very interesting a ranger signature in the human town. I might as well send a special monster as a special occasion". King Glendios said to himself as he sends out a powerful monster along with a swarm of Vanishers.

In Asherton, the teens arrive at school as they notice that Velvet is not there. "Have you guys seen Velvet? I gotten calls from Zeke because Maggie has been kidnapped". Whitney said to them.

The teens look at each other as they notice that Velvet is not at school. "No, it is not like Velvet to skip school. We should probably talk to Mrs. Walker". Hawke said to Whitney. The teens nod as they rush to Mrs. Walker's classroom.

In the classroom, Azalea is stumped as she notices Velvet's ranger signal being in Milky Way. However, it is very faint like her own morphor is not strong enough to communicate with her. "Mrs. Walker, Velvet is not here yet and we tried to get in touch with her". Cliff said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "I got a faint signal from her morphor. I don't know how this is possible but Velvet is in the other dimension". Azalea said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news. "We have to go after her though". Macy said to Azalea. The teens nod in agreement with Macy.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. However she shakes her head to them. "You guys can not go after Velvet to help her". Azalea said to the teens.

The teens are stunned as they learn about it. "What why though"? Finn asks Azalea. They are just as confused about it.

Azalea looks at them as they need some answers. "Even though she has fully apologized to me for her cold and disrespectful behavior and I have fully accepted her apology, she needs to fully understand the journey of a ranger". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Azalea. "What do you mean by the journey of a ranger"?Tobey asks Azalea as he is stumped by it.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "The journey of a ranger means the steps to grow as a ranger. It is something that is never ending ". Azalea said to them.

Jasper looks at Azalea as he thinks about it. "In a way, it does make sense guys. Have you guys notice when we gained an increase of power? It felt like we have all grown as rangers except Velvet". Jasper said to them.

The teens look at Jasper as he is on to something. "Wow that was insightful Jasper. Plus I get where he is going as well". Macy said to them.

Whitney nods as she thinks about it. "Yeah now that I think about it. We all have gained more powers except Velvet". Whitney said to them. The teens nod as they wonder if Velvet will be alright in the other dimension or not.

Back in the other dimension, Velvet frowns as she is at the Sol Academy. She has her class schedule. She got hauled to the school by the truancy officer as he caught her. 'Geez this guy is so high on his pride that he doesn't even care that I had no idea how I got to that park. He didn't even believe me'. Velvet thought to herself. She is looking at her schedule when someone is bumped into her that she doesn't know. "Hey everyone knows to never bump into me". A mean girl said to Velvet. She frowns as she is examining her outfit.

"Yeah you almost ruined our outfits". Another girl said to Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she looks at the four girls. She stands up as she is wondering what to do. "Hate to spoil your bubble but she bumped into me. So the apology is on her". Velvet said to them.

"Are you expecting Alice to apologize to you? Like that is never going to happen". The third girl said to Velvet.

"Yeah especially since we can ruin your day and life. Plus since when you are such a red cladded wannabe". The fourth girl said to Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she is being surrounded by the four girls. Just as when things are getting worse, she hears a female voice. "Since when she is a wannabe". A female voice said to them.

The four girls frown as they know that voice. The girl named Alice glares at Velvet. "Ugh, consider yourself lucky wannabe, next time we will not be as lenient". Alice said to Velvet as she pushes her to the floor as the mean girls walk away.

Velvet sighs as she notice the girl coming towards her. "Hey let me give you a hand". The older girl said to Velvet. She looks at the girl as she has a feeling to trust her.

"Thanks, who are those girls anyways? By the way my name is Velvet". Velvet said to the girl.

The girl nods as she looks at Velvet. "Nice to meet you Velvet. My name is Morgana Ravens. Those girls are known as the Four Angels. Alice is the ring leader of the group. It is her, Anna, Athena, and Angie". The girl named Morgana said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she thinks about it. "The Four Angels really who came up with that name. It doesn't exactly fit since they are more like the four witches". Velvet said to Morgana.

Morgana shrugs to Velvet as she is not sure. "Yeah they are the meanest girls in school and known for their humiliating pranks on other students". Morgana said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Morgana. "Anyways can you show me around? How I got here is not exactly something that normal people would understand. The stupid officer mistaken me for a regular student and didn't buy my explanation on why I was skipping school". Velvet said to Morgana.

Morgana has a skeptical expression on her face. "What do you mean by that"? Morgana asks Velvet. She is wondering if Frankie should listen since she has a truth detector gadget with her.

Velvet sighs as she looks at Morgana. "Went to bed at home, had a strange dream about learning about the various journeys of a special warrior, and waking up in the park". Velvet said to Morgana.

Morgana looks at Velvet as something about that statement is off. 'Why did she say special warriors? Is it because she can't say the word Power Rangers to me. She probably does not know that I am a ranger'.Morgana thought to herself. "Let me take your first class, my sister Kathy is in that class. She can guide you around". Morgana said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Morgana. 'I guess she didn't believe me'. Velvet thought to herself. "Ok that sounds great", Velvet said to Morgana. The two walk towards class as Morgana sent the heads up to Kathy via text.

In the classroom, Velvet sighs as she finds a desk to sit. "Hey you must be Velvet. Morgana told me about you". Kathy said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at the girl. "Yeah I am. You must be Kathy right". Velvet said to Kathy. She is still on guard at the Sol Academy.

Kathy nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah Morgana is very protective and can't stand bullies with a heated passion. Plus she is my older sister". Kathy said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Kathy as she is wondering more about her. "Is she a great sister to have"? Velvet asks Kathy. She is also thinking about her own teammates and Maggie.

Kathy nods as she looks at Velvet. Although, she is curious about the question. "Yeah she is a great sister. We have our sibling rivalry, arguments, and disputes. Why do you ask"? Kathy asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Kathy as she senses the level of trust within her. "I am getting the feeling that a good friend of mine is really my sister and she is missing". Velvet said to Kathy. She is feeling down about her.

Kathy looks at Velvet as she feels for her. "I am sorry that she is missing. I want to ask this question. How do you know that she is your sister though"? Kathy asks Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she looks at Kathy. "We were separated when we were very little. I also have a brother who also got separated from us as well on that day. My memories from that time was nonexistent until very recently". Velvet said to Kathy.

Kathy looks at Velvet as she must have hit a nerve. "I am sorry I honestly didn't know". Kathy said to Velvet. She feels bad about it.

Velvet sighs as she looks at Kathy. "Apology accepted Kathy, it has been hard on me". Velvet said to Kathy as class is getting started. Kathy nods as she is trying to be supportive.

Throughout the day at lunch, the teens at lunch. "I take it that Velvet doesn't have this lunch with us". Morgana said to Kathy.

Kathy shakes her head to Morgana. "No, did you get a weird vibe about her though"? Kathy asks Morgana.

Morgana looks at Kathy as the others are surprised by it. "Wait what kind of vibe about her"? Nora asks Kathy.

Kathy sighs as she looks at them. "A ranger vibe, she wears a lot of red like Morgana does. However I didn't see the obvious sign of a morphor". Kathy said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Kathy. "Is something wrong Kathy? You seem a bit down about something about her". Frankie asks Kathy.

Kathy nods as she looks at Frankie. "Well she asked me about Morgana being a great sister. I explained to her about the sibling rivalry, arguments, and disputes. I asked her why though. She told me that a friend of hers who is really her sister is missing. As I asked her on how she really know, she told me that she, her sister, and brother were separated when they were really little. She said that the memories from back then were nonexistent until very recently. She did accept my apology it just hits her so hard". Kathy said to them.

Charles looks at Kathy as he is curious about it. "How is it possible for the memories to come back like that"? Charles asks Kathy.

Cody nods as he is thinking about it. "Yeah plus did you get her name though"? Cody asks Kathy.

Kathy shrugs as she looks at them. "That is what I am curious though. Plus her name is Velvet though". Kathy said to them.

Frankie looks at Kathy as something about the name is familiar to her. "Velvet, where have I heard that name before". Frankie said to them.

The teens look at Frankie as they are wondering about it. "Wait, you heard of her name before". Morgana said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she pulls out a gadget that she just finished. "Yeah when Azalea and I had that talk, she talked about her red ranger named Velvet. It is possible that this Velvet and the Velvet that Azalea talked about is the same person". Frankie said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is possible. "Ok but what is that though"? Drew asks Frankie. They are curious about it.

Frankie looks at them as it a mini computer disguised as a glasses case. "It is a special database filled about various ranger abilities and other weapons. I did a search on how it is possible for memories to come back. It turns out it is possible for that to happen. If a ranger plays the Pink Ukulele of Music Force Next Generation in a major key, the music from it can restore memories to those that hears it". Frankie said to them as she shows it to them.

The teens look at the pink ukulele on the mini computer. "That's one unique ability if I ever saw one". Charles said to them. He is intrigued by it as well.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "It also says that if it's played in a minor key, who ever hears its song will have their memories taken away". Frankie said to them.

Cody nods as he thinks about it. "That is a cool ability though". Cody said to them. He is wondering if and when that will done.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. "It is important that we find Velvet". Morgana said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are wondering if Velvet is the one that they are looking for.

After school, Velvet sighs as she got away from school for the day. She looks at her phone and morphor as she sees the missed calls from her teammates including her mentor. "Wow Azalea really cares about me. She called and left a voice message". Velvet said to herself as she went back to the same park hoping that she will find a way to get back to her town.

"Is Irene your cousin though why would she send you a text"? Angie asks Alice.

Velvet hears their voices as she hides from them to overhear the conversation. She is wondering what they are talking about.

"Yeah she is just a pathetic wannabe Alice". Athena said to Alice.

"She maybe a pathetic wannabe but she is also family. Family always come through with dirt on others". Alice said to them.

Anna is deeply intrigued by the news. "Dirt on others do tell". Anna said to them.

"It seems that Frankie was kissing Shawn on a private date last night. On top of that, that ugly swan was wearing a beautiful outfit". Alice said to them as she shows them the photo.

The girls are stunned as they look at the photo. "That ugly girl will regret that". Anna said to them.

"Agreed", Athena said to them. She has a fist in her hands.

"We so got to punish her for this". Angie said to them.

Alice nods as she looks at them. "Besides once I show her this new blackmail, the ugly girl will be under our control in more ways than one". Alice said to them.

Velvet frowns as she hears the plan as they are laughing evilly. 'Ugh, I don't even know who Frankie is let alone getting the information to her'. Velvet thought to herself.

All the sudden, a monster and Vanishers appear at the scene. The four girls screams as they run away out of fear. Velvet sees them leaving the area as she is holding her morphor. She jumps out from hiding as she glares at the monster. "You creeps are just as ugly like the monsters and foot soldiers I fight on the regular bases". Velvet said to them.

The monster gives a glare to Velvet. "I got the traitor yellow ranger all to myself. This shall be fun. Vanishers get her now". The monster yells at them.

The Vanishers charge as they start the offense. Velvet grabs out her morphor as she glares at him. "Either you are really that color blind or mixed up because I am not a traitor". Velvet said to the monster.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",Velvet yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

The monster is stunned as he looks at the morphed red ranger. "WHAT YOU ARE A RED RANGER"? The monster yells at Velvet.

Velvet nods as she is ready to fight. "You better believe it slime face". Velvet said to the monster. The battle is getting started.

At the hideout, the teens are training together as they didn't find the right person. As the alarms are going off, they see the lone red ranger fighting a monster by herself. "That symbol, that is a Treasure Warriors Ranger". Morgana said to them.

Frankie nods as she remembers about the red ranger from her talk with Azalea. "There is no doubt that it is Velvet. We need to get to her now". Frankie said to them. The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to morph.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Zeroth"

"Change", Morgana and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

Back at the park, Velvet frowns as she is putting up the fight. The monster however has its eyes on her as he plans to overpower her. "What's wrong ranger, you don't have your own teammates to help you". The monster yells at Velvet as he fires tentacle beams at her.

Velvet frowns as the words are getting to her. She barely dodges the beams as she is trying to find an opening to strike. However the tentacles grabs her as she is being lifted into air as the energy is hurting her.

"HEY PUT HER DOWN NOW", Morgana said to the monster as incoming beams land on the monster.

The monster frowns as more rangers shown up. "So you want me to put her down. I think I will do just that". The monster said to them as he throws Velvet at them.

The rangers frown as they watch the red ranger fall. "Oh no", Nora yells out loud. The monster fires more beams at Velvet. It hits her morphor as it is broken. She demorphs back to her civilian form. Frankie frowns as she grabs a frisbee out from her pack. "I got this guys". Frankie said to them. She aims it underneath the falling Velvet.

"Umm Frankie now is not the time to play ultimate frisbee". Cody said to Frankie. He is wondering where it came from.

Frankie throws the disk as it transform into a soft landing net. Velvet is stunned as she lands on the net. She frowns as her morphor is broken. "Who says anything about a game when it's actually a soft landing net". Frankie said to Cody.

The monster laughs at the rangers as it sees a portal. "Later rangers, I am going to destroy her own teammates in her dimension". The monster said to them as it gets away.

The rangers are stunned as they realize that this monster is no ordinary monster. Velvet frowns as she tries to get up. She passed out from the battle. The rangers went to Velvet as they have a huge problem on their hands. "That monster is going to the other dimension". Drew said to them.

Kathy nods as she looks at them. She knows what it is like to have a broken morphor. "Yeah she can not morph with her broken morphor". Kathy said to them.

Charles sighs as he picks Velvet up gently. "Maybe Ahsha knows how to fix her morphor". Charles said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport back to hideout.

At the hideout, the teens look at Velvet as she is being treated by Ahsha. However as she examined the morphor, she realizes that she can't fix it. "Velvet will be fine, but her morphor can't be fixed". Ahsha said to them.

The teens are stunned and shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER MORPHOR CAN'T BE FIXED"? The teens asks Ahsha as they are astonished by it.

Ahsha sighs as she expected their reaction. "Her morphor is made with different ranger technology. The ranger technology we have here is not compatible with her morphor". Ahsha said to them. The teens look at each other as they are wondering how will Velvet morph now.

Back in the other dimension, the teens frown as they are being called into battle. Whitney is leading the team as they are stuck with a situation. All the sudden, a portal opens up as another monster shows up. "What in the world is that thing"? Whitney asks them.

"More to the point where does it come from"? Hawke asks them. She frowns as something is up.

The second monster laughs at them. "I am the monster that has destroyed your red ranger's morphor. She has no chance to morph again and all of you are next". The second monster said to them. The teens are stunned as they are deeply in trouble now.

End Chapter

Things has gone from bad to crazy as Velvet got sent to the dimension of Universe Rangers. However things has gone from bad to worse when her morphor is broken and the monster that did it is in her dimension where her own teammates are in huge trouble with a monster as well. Will Velvet learn about the journeys of the rangers and save her teammates in time?

Next Chapter: The Journey of the Mother Part 2


	28. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 27: The Journey of the Mother Part 2

At the hideout, the teens frown as they learn that Ahsha can't fix Velvet's morphor. Plus the monster got away to the other dimension and attacking her own teammates. "This is bad. We got to do something to help her". Cody said to them.

Morgana nods as she looks at the sleeping red ranger. "Yeah but what Cody, none of us except for Frankie and Kathy went to the other dimension before". Morgana said to them.

All the sudden, both Velvet and Morgana are feeling a strange pain like they are getting a distress call. "Morgana are you okL? Nora asks Morgana. She is getting worried as they all see that her hands on her head as it is really hurting her.

"Maggie", Velvet mumbles to them as it catches their attention. The teens look at each other as they look at Velvet.

"Who is Maggie"? Drew asks them as they are out of the loop. He is deeply curious about her and why the newest guest is mumbling her name.

Frankie thinks about it as she pulls out the small computer. "Doing a search on it now". Frankie said to them. "Here it is Maggie Walker, the red Cyber Force Ranger. Check this out guys, she is the exact age as our guest". Frankie said to them.

Kathy nods as she thinks about it. "Velvet and Morgana are feeling the same distress from Maggie since they share the same ranger color". Kathy said to them. The teens nod as it is starting to make sense.

"Ok I can definitely see that being true though". Charles said to them. He notices that Morgana is feeling uneasy as the pain is vanishing.

The teens see Velvet coming around as she looks at them. "It's ok you are safe here". Kathy said to the girl. Ahsha nods as she looks at Velvet.

"Ok I know this is not the ship but where am I though"? Velvet asks them as she looks at the teens. The teens look at each other as they are wondering what she meant by it.

Morgana looks at Velvet as she can see herself in the younger girl. "You are the Headquarters of the Universe Rangers. My name is Morgana Ravens the red ranger of the team. That is Ahsha one of our mentors". Morgana said to Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she hears the last name. It sounds really close to the villain named Raven as she backs away from her. "How do I know that you are not really evil with that last name"? Velvet asks Morgana as she backs away from her in bed.

Kathy is surprised by Velvet's scared expression. "Please take it easy, my sister means well sometimes she puts her foot into her mouth about things. My name is Kathy Ravens, Universe Yellow Ranger". Kathy said to Velvet.

Morgana is caught off guard by it. "Morgana is really cool and kind. She is not evil by any means. Her bark is meaner than her bite as the saying goes. My name is Drew the green Universe ranger. Why did you ask about that though"? Drew asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Drew as she nods to him. She is feeling a bit easier about the truth about Morgana. "My team has been fighting a monster named Raven. I am sorry that I got all accusing you of it. It just sounds so similar if you get my drift". Velvet said to them.

Morgana nods as she can understand where Velvet is coming from. "Apology accepted Velvet, you were mumbling about Maggie. Is she a friend of yours"? Morgana asks Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Morgana. "Yeah she is a friend of mine and my sister. I haven't exactly taken the truth about my rocky and checkered past well". Velvet said to them.

Charles looks at Velvet as he can understand from where she is coming from. "My name is Charles the Gray Universe ranger. What do you mean by it though"? Charles asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Charles as she sits up in bed. "Let's see here, being separated from siblings when I was three in a scheme set up by a spiteful woman who never accepted on how my birth parents got together and fell in love. Being illegally adopted by my dad and led to believe that my biological mother is a horrible person until now. My mentor being cold and distant towards all of us rangers until recently and me thinking that it is all an act. I apologized but felt like I am missing something more". Velvet said to them.

Nora looks at Velvet as she can understand about having a painful past. "I can understand about having a rocky past. My name is Nora the Universe Blue Ranger". Nora said to Velvet.

Cody looks at Velvet as he nods to her. "What do you mean by missing something more though? My name is Cody, Universe Silver/Bronze Ranger". Cody said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at them as one of them hasn't introduced her name to her. She sighs to them as she is wondering if they will believe her. This is going to sound silly. I got a strange dream that I had that the spirit of the original mentor of the Power Rangers told me that I needed to understand the journey of a ranger though. When I woke up, I ended up in the park. As I tried to find my way out, I got caught by that officer and dragged me to the school. I tried to tell him that I am not a student at the school and was in from out of town. He didn't even believe me". Velvet said to them.

Ahsha frowns as she was in the room when he brought her in. "He will be getting reprimanded for it at the station Velvet. I am Ahsha one of the mentors. The other mentor Macha is in your dimension at the moment. I am also the headmistress at the school". Ahsha said to Velvet.

Frankie nods as she can relate to Velvet about the strange dreams. "I also believe you Velvet". Frankie said to Velvet. She has a compassionate expression on her face.

Velvet turns to Frankie as she has a perplexed expression on her face. "What do you mean by that? Plus do you really believe me"? Velvet asks Frankie.

Frankie nods as she smiles to Velvet. "Yes I do believe you Velvet. I even gotten strange dreams about rangers in your dimension as well. I learned to listen to them and find out why they appeared in the dream. My name is Frankie, Universe Purple ranger". Frankie said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Frankie as she notice the looks are hidden and covered by glasses and other things. She thinks back to the conversation that she overheard. "I am suppose to understand the journey of ranger and the journey that my mentor named Azalea made to become a ranger. How can I do that here instead of in my hometown and my teammates are probably begging for my help right now". Velvet said to them.

Frankie looks at Velvet as she thinks back to when Azalea was first in town. "You know Velvet. I was the one that guided your mentor to become a ranger again". Frankie said to Velvet.

Velvet is deeply surprised as she looks at Frankie. "Wait a minute, my mentor is a ranger again. Is she the purple ranger"? Velvet asks Frankie as she should have figured it out by now.

Frankie nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah she is Velvet. I knew that your name sounded so familiar. Azalea told me about you". Frankie said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she looks at Frankie. She thinks back to how she was being rude, cold, and disrespectful towards Azalea. "It was probably all bad stuff about me wasn't it". Velvet said to Frankie as she is being hard on herself.

Frankie shakes her head to Velvet. "There wasn't any bad stuff Velvet. Your mentor told me that you are the red ranger on the team. She said that you reminded her of her friend Verna, and plus it drove her crazy that you have a combination of her and Daniel despite being led to believe that her own children are dead when in truth they are actually alive". Frankie said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Frankie as she thinks about it. "I see but how did you guide my mentor though"? Velvet asks Frankie. She is trying to understand it fully.

Frankie nods as she looks at Velvet. "I fully got to know her and her past from my eyes. As I listen to her story, I told her that she shouldn't have left her home town because of the lies and grievances. Plus I also explained to her that she should not have her cold wall to keep all of you out from her painful past. She realized on what she has done and made the choice to get back in touch with her true self. What you were doing was actually judging her for getting back to her true self". Frankie said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as she thinks back on it. "You are right about that Frankie. I failed to see how it happened. I thought it was just an act and she will go back to her cold and distant self. Everyone on the team saw how rude and disrespectful I was towards Azalea, and they got mad at me for it. I didn't see how much she has really changed and the routines during training. Early morning mediation sessions before school, different fighting techniques and styles, and fully being open and honest with us, there were so many changes that it baffled me. I didn't accept her changes and the journey that she made and I took it out on her". Velvet said to Frankie. She feels awful about it.

Nora nods as she can relate to her about being on a journey as a ranger. "You know Velvet. I was not sure about being a ranger at first as well". Nora said to Velvet as she admit it to Velvet.

"Really", Velvet said to Nora as this is a surprise to Charles and Frankie. She is wondering how it relates to her.

Nora nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah my ranger journey began with Morgana and Kathy. We were the three girls that started it all in Milky Way. Although with me, I wasn't sure about being a ranger. I am shy around strangers especially what happened when I was a little girl. I eventually learned that I couldn't look towards the future if I was constantly worried about the past. I also learned that every ranger takes that first step into the long road as a ranger". Nora said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Nora. She can understand where she is coming from. "I do see where you are coming from Nora. You have a humble journey as a ranger even though you had some doubt in it". Velvet said to Nora.

Charles sighs as he went next. "Look my journey as a ranger wasn't as exciting like Morgana, Kathy, and Nora. In fact, I didn't join team on day one like they did". Charles said to Velvet.

Velvet turns to Charles as she is surprised by it. "Really what was your ranger journey like"? Velvet asks Charles as she wants to know more.

Charles sighs as he looks at Velvet. "I am the kind of guy who is the lone wolf and teamwork is not one of my stronger suits. Morgana and I have a personal history between us. Plus Frankie and I joined the team on the same day. Even after the both of us joined, I had my own issues to deal with. I had to fully understand what teamwork was and working with Morgana despite our past. Plus I had to face a darkness against Dark Buster and my pride. If I let my lost pride and darkness consume me, it would have taken over me". Charles said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Charles as she is understanding him as well. "So your journey as a ranger is different from the others and yet you also learned various lessons as well". Velvet said to Charles. Charles nods as he looks at Velvet.

Morgana and Kathy look at each other as they look at Velvet. "Our journeys as rangers are different from the others, but at the same time we had our ups and major downs as well". Morgana said to Velvet.

Kathy nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah a ranger can go through a rough patch as well. Morgana and I joined since day 1, but it wasn't easy with a sibling on the team. Morgana can be domineering on issues. I was captured by evil and gotten manipulated into doing things well. I actually became a Void Ranger named Vibranium. There were things that I was not proud of and I am still working on becoming true friends with the rangers. It was actually your mentor that saw through my evil mask and found the kind of person that I really am". Kathy said to Velvet as she has tears going on her face.

Morgana sighs as she gives Kathy some comfort. "As for me, I wasn't being a great leader like I thought I was. I was acting like a bully despite my disdain towards bullies. I pushed Kathy and Frankie away for things that they figured out on. I didn't believe them, and I had to pay the price of them. For Kathy, the price was her being turned into Vibranium. For Frankie, I nearly lost her Universe Globe to Vibranium. Plus when I went a journey of my own, I learned that Kathy has the true kindness that she saw in Ramiel that I didn't see. Plus I had to learn what a true leader was as well". Morgana said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at them as she also learned more about Drew's and Cody's journey as rangers as well. "I do understand what various journeys that you guys including my own mentor has made as rangers. I under that none of them are the same and yet had various issues from your own past that got each one of you where you are right now". Velvet said to them.

All the sudden, the teens notice a bright red glow around Velvet as her morphor has been fixed on its own with a power boost as well. "Velvet, can you hear me? We need your help now". Whitney said on the morphor.

Velvet gets out of bed as she grabs her morphor. She has that newfound respect for her mentor. "Don't worry Whitney, I am on my way". Velvet said to Whitney.

Ahsha nods as she can see that the Red Treasure Warrior Ranger has truly learned a powerful lesson. The monitors show the monster that was in town is in Asherton and teamed up with the monster there. "I will make a portal to the battle location". Ahsha said to them.

Velvet nods as the portal is forming. "Thank you Ahsha", Velvet said to Ahsha. She does not expect to what came next.

"We are coming with you". Morgana said to Velvet. The others nod as they went with her.

Velvet smiles as she looks at Morgana and her team. "Thanks you guys, they will not expect you guys coming". Velvet said to Morgana. The entire team goes through to portal to Asherton.

Back at the battle in Asherton, the rangers frown as they are struggling against two monsters. "This is insane. We got this monster and now another monster decides to attack us". Hawke said to them.

"Did Velvet say that she is on her way or something"? Macy asks them. She is struggling to fight back against both monsters.

"That is what Velvet said guys". Cliff said to them. He is pushing back on a monster. He is wondering if Velvet will come through for the team.

All the sudden, a portal opens as it surprises them all. "Umm guys we got company and I do not know if it is the good kind". Jasper said to them.

More teens comes out as it is lead by Velvet. "Guys it's Velvet and she brought more company". Tobey said to them.

"We hear that you guys can need some help". A teenager in a red cladded outfit said to them.

"Umm yeah", Finn said to them. He and the rest of the rangers are wondering if they are rangers as well.

The teens including Velvet grabs their morphors out. "ITS MORPHIN TIME", Velvet and the girl yells out loud as they start it out.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Velvet yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Zeroth Change"

"Dragon Ascent", the other teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Did they said Zeroth Change and Dragon Ascent"? Whitney asks them. They nod in agreement as they heard the same thing.

The two monsters are stunned as more rangers has joined the fight. "This shall be fun destroying you all". The monsters said in unison. They fire beams at the newly morphor Rangers.

The arriving rangers manage to dodge it as they rush over to the rest of Velvet's teammates. "Sorry I am late guys. I needed to learn somethings. It turns out the journey of a ranger can take you different directions in life and it is never ending". Velvet said to her teammates.

Velvet's teammates look at each other as they look at Velvet. "It's ok we all needed a lesson to learn". Whitney said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she glares at the monsters. "Let's mix things up with these creeps and follow my lead". Velvet said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they realize that something positive has entered into Velvet. "Let's do this right", Whitney said to them.

The monsters are stunned as the rangers are heading towards them. "So you Rangers are going to gang up on us huh, Douloons and Vanishers get them". The monsters said to them as a swarm of the foot soldiers appear as they are ready to fight.

"Really your foot soldiers are called Douloons. It is a lame name for them". Charles said to them.

The first monster screeches at Charles as it is firing beams at him. "How about I destroy you first at a faster pace". The first monster yells at Charles.

Charles frowns as he barely dodges it as the male silver ranger fires back at the monster. "We maybe a different shade of gray and silver but we will get the job done". Tobey said to the monster.

The monster stumble back some as Charles looks at the silver ranger. "Thanks I finally got a ranger partner like the others does". Charles said to Tobey.

Nora is fighting the foot soldiers as she is surrounded by them. She is not aware that a Douloon is about to hit her from behind. "It is good to have a ranger's sixth". Hawke said to Nora as she kicks at the Douloon.

Nora is stunned as she is taken back by the tougher blue ranger. "Umm yeah, I am Nora". Nora said to the blue ranger.

"The name is Hawke. We got work to do still". Hawk said to Nora. Nora nods as they are working together.

Whitney and Drew are back to back as they are fighting the foot soldiers. "I never thought there would be a female black ranger. I am Drew by the way". Drew said to Whitney.

"Well, we don't have a mighty green ranger on my team either. Nice to meet you Drew, I am Whitney". Whitney said to Drew as they are beating the foot soldiers back.

Frankie, Jasper, and Finn are together as this is fun for the male pink ranger. "Now you get to see my team in ranger action". Jasper said to Frankie. He blocks some of the foot soldiers as he kicks them down.

Finn nods as he looks at Finn. "This is a great for us to see you guys here. I didn't think that we didn't last much longer". Finn said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Finn as she can agree with him. "Velvet needed to grow more. I believe that we all have gotten through to her". Frankie said to them.

Morgana, Velvet, Macy, and Kathy are together as they are taking on the last of the foot soldiers. Morgana notices how Velvet handles the leadership at a younger age. 'She maybe Kathy's age, but she really knows how to lead a team. She just needed to understand the true meaning of a journey of a ranger'. Morgana thought to herself.

Macy and Kathy are back to back as they are kicking butt together. "It is awesome to meet a fellow yellow ranger. I have heard about Kwan but haven't met him face to face yet". Macy said to Kathy.

The monsters frown as the rangers are getting closer and closer to them. "You think you are getting closer to destroy us. You are all wrong". The monsters yells at them as they send beams at them.

The rangers frown as they are caught off guard. A purple shield protects them as the orange Griffin screeches at the monsters as it claws at them.

The monsters frown as they spot a purple ranger. "The both of you have the audacity to mess with not one but two teams of rangers". The purple ranger said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they see the purple ranger. "It is the purple ranger". The rest of the rangers said to them. They are deeply surprised by it.

The monsters frown as they glare at the purple ranger. "You will pay for getting our way". The monsters yells back as they send the beams out on the purple ranger.

Velvet frowns as the beams are heading towards her. She remembers about the things that the Universe Rangers has told her about their journeys that that made as rangers. "Our journey as rangers is a never ending one. I finally understand the journey that the purple ranger made to be a part of the team, and I accept her to the team". Velvet yells at them as she is firing up.

Everyone is stunned as a bright red aura is glowing around her as a red Tyrannosaurus Rex and a red Dragon are coming together. Surges of thunder are combining the two together as they charge in at the monsters. "Power of the Mighty Morphin", Velvet yells out loud as they charge in at the monsters. She sends powerful red beams at them.

Everyone is in awe as they didn't see it coming. "Wow, it is like the dinosaur and the dragon came together". Morgana said to them.

"Yeah I have never seen anything like that before". Nora said to them. She is in awe of the power.

The guys are completely speechless as Charles couldn't say a word about it. "That's just awesome", Drew said to them.

"Awesome does not begin to describe it". Cody said to them. Charles nods as he agrees with Cody.

The monsters gets hit directly as they are destroyed. As bits and pieces fall to the ground, Velvet smirks as she has finally gotten stronger as a ranger as well. "I did it. I have finally caught up to the others". Velvet said to herself.

The rangers sigh as the battle is over. They look at Velvet as they have been through a harsh battle. "Can we see the ship before we have to return to our hometown"? Morgana asks them.

Velvet looks at Morgana as the purple ranger takes off without them noticing. "I have no reason why not. I hope you guys are ready for a long slide". Velvet said to them.

The Universe rangers look at each other. "What do you mean by a long slide"? Charles asks Velvet as he is not sure where they are going with it.

Velvet smirks to them as she has a devilish expression on her face. "Oh you will find out". Velvet said to Charles. Everyone teleports back to their headquarters.

At the headquarters, they see the starting point for the slide. The Universe Rangers are surprised by it. "Are you sure this is safe"? Cody asks them. He is feeling uneasy about it.

"This is how we roll to the ship. The first ride down to it can be scary but we have gotten use to it". Whitney said to them.

The Universe teens watch each of the Treasure Warriors on the slide. Nora is shocked to see them ready to head down. "I am going to try to be brave about this". Nora said to them as she steps forward surprising all of them.

Charles is surprised to see Nora stepping up. "I am no chicken". Charles said to them. He went up to the silver gray point.

It is not long that the others went up on the various points. "Are you guys ready"? Velvet asks them. The teens nod as they slide on down.

At the ship, Azalea hears the screams as she expected it as much. She sets up the soft landing pad for the others. The teens land on their feet as the Universe teens land on the landing pad. "Ok I was expecting a easy slide but that is something you would see at a water park". Morgana said to them.

"It is beyond awesome. I could probably design and build something like that". Frankie said to them.

"It is awesome and it is cool that there is a landing pad and they get to land on their feet". Drew said to them.

Charles nods as he looks at Cody and Nora. He has a skeptical expression on his face as he looks at them. "Umm Cody, Nora, are you two ok"? Charles asks them.

Kathy nods as she looks at them. "Did you like the slide"? Kathy asks them. She is wondering what they are about to say next.

"Can we do it again"? Cody asks them. "Yeah that is beyond fun". Nora said to them as they really enjoyed it.

The news catches them very off guard. "I was not expecting that". Morgana said to them. They nod in agreement as they arrive at the ship.

Azalea smiles as she looks at them. "Welcome to the ship Universe Rangers", Azalea said to them.

Prince Americo comes out as he nods to them. "I am Prince Americo young Rangers. I detected your presence during the battle. It is good to see you both Kathy and Frankie". Prince Americo said to them.

The Universe teens look at Kathy and Frankie. "You mean you two have been here before and didn't do the slide". Morgana said to them.

"I fell into the water and I didn't know if there was a slide to the ship". Kathy said to them.

"I just went through a portal to the ship guys. I was new to the slide like all of you". Frankie said to them.

The teens nod as they seem to buy the explanations. As the teens are exploring the ship and hanging out, a portal is forming as two rangers are walking out from it. "Excuse us but are you Azalea"? A ranger asks them. It catches everyone off guard as Azalea just got off the phone with Daniel in Baylorville with news that two of the rangers that are here are needed in Baylorville for a battle to rescue Maggie.

END CHAPTER

Velvet has finally under the journeys that Azalea made to become a ranger again. Plus she has learned about the various journeys that the Universe Rangers had made. it is them that Velvet back to her home town, and the Universe Rangers helps her team to defeat the monsters. However just as the excitement continues, two more rangers are coming through a portal as they ask for Azalea.

Next Chapter: An Aftermath of Four Ranger Team Proportion


	29. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors /span/p

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 28: The Aftermath of it All

At the headquarters, the teens are stunned as more red rangers are coming through the portal. "What in the world is going on here"? Whitney asks them. The teens shrug as they have no idea what's going on.

"I am Azalea. Welcome to the ship the headquarters of the Treasure Warriors Power Rangers". Azalea said to them. She is stunned to see more rangers coming through to the ship as the portal vanishes from them. She is familar with the Universe Rangers in Milky Way, but not with the other rangers from Walkerton.

"Daranten sent us to assist you guys for a rescue mission in Baylorville. My name is Isabelle Grant Red Mystic Warrior Ranger. That is my twin and gold ranger Issac Grant. This is Ellie Chase Mystic Warriors Yellow Ranger". Isabelle said to them. She notices the bigger group on a ship for a headquarters.

The teens are stunned as it is a huge surprise to them. "So wait, are you guys from the same dimension as Morgana"? Velvet asks Isabelle. This is the first time for most of the Treasure Warrior Rangers to meet another ranger team. Even if, there are only a few rangers that are here at this time.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Velvet. "Yeah plus we already met Jasper. This is a first for us to meet you guys". Isabelle said to them. Jasper nods as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "That is Captain V and Admiral Mentor Azalea for you". Jasper said to them. The others are giving him a look as they want more information about them.

The Treasure Warriors teens are stunned as they are wondering more about their dimension. "Wait a minute, a rescue mission in Baylorville". Hawke said to them as she is missing something. She is wondering if something did happen that requires them to be here at this time. She has her guard up around them.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Yes, Daniel called me about the rescue mission in Baylorville. He is asking me to bring a few of my rangers to assist them. Plus a woman named Macha also said that she requesting Morgana, Nora, and Charles for this mission. We will leave for Baylorville in a few minutes". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at each other as they learn about the mission. Velvet looks at Azalea as she has to get it out now. "Umm Azalea, there is something that I have to say". Velvet said to Azalea. She has a solemn expression on her face. The other teens look at Velvet as some of them has the feeling that something in the young leader has drastically changed in her.

It catches everyone's attention as they look at Velvet. Azalea looks at Velvet as she has a feeling that she knows what it is. "I am listening". Azalea said to Velvet as she gives her the encouragement to talk about it. The teens has no idea what Velvet is going to say next.

Velvet looks at Azalea as Frankie gives her the encouragement to tell her. "I fully understand everything that you went through for the past 13 years. You have raised your children really well despite the circumstances of your living situation. Even when they were mysteriously taken away from you, you have fought tooth and nail to get them back even though various people had lied to you. I fully understand why you were so cold and distant with us at the beginning. You didn't want to get to close to our lives. However when you went to the other dimension and met Frankie and the others, you realized that you couldn't be cold and distant with us any more. You had to open up to and being your true self. It is what you did since then. When we saw your true self for the first time, it caught all of us off guard especially me. As time went on, the others started to accept you for who you are except me. I didn't want anything to do with it because I thought that your change was all an act. I pretty much became cold and distant towards you. My teammates got frustrated with me until very recently. When I realized that you were not acting, I realized on what I have done wrong and fully apologize to you. Even after that battle was over and heard that music that brought old memories back, I felt like something was missing and wasn't sure if those memories were actually real. Once I truly remembered it in a dream, I remember everything about you Azalea. You are really my biological mother. Maggie is my biological sister. I have a biological brother who is still missing. That woman who snatched us lied to us about you. She said that you didn't really love us and it was best to forget about you. Those words burned into my heart for years. I did forgot about you for 10 years. Now that my memory is back, I know that you loved me and my two siblings all along". Velvet said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Velvet as she has tears in her eyes. She smiles to Velvet as her tears are falling down her face. "Oh Libby, I miss you, your sister, and brother more than you know. I was wondering when you fully understood what my journey was all about. It was about getting back to my normal self. Getting back in touch with my true self is still on going. Yes my eccentric part of myself is back with force. However there are still parts of me that hasn't returned yet. Once upon a time, I was also cheerful, bubbly, and very outlandish. You probably see some of that in Maggie don't you". Azalea said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Azalea as she smiles to her. "Yeah I do see the bubbly and cheerfulness in her. I don't see the outlandish in her though. On the other hand, the outlandish is mostly in me especially with my hair. May I give you a hug"? Velvet asks Azalea as she has a sheepish expression on her face.

Azalea nods as she smiles to Velvet. "Yes you may", Azalea said to Velvet as she has her arms open. Velvet smiles as she went up to Azalea as they share a hug. Tears are falling down everyone's faces as it is a long time coming. The teens are deeply surprised as a new bond is being made between the red ranger and the mentor. It brings some happiness and joy to the others as they are wondering when the peace between them will come.

As the hug is over, it is not long that the rangers gather together to teleport to the headquarters in Baylorville. Velvet looks at them as she remembers about the blackmail. "Excuse me Frankie, I need to warn you about something". Velvet said to Frankie. She turns to the purple Universe Ranger. She doesn't want to keep it from her for much longer.

Frankie looks at Velvet as she is wondering what it could be. "What is it"? Frankie asks Velvet. She has the feeling that something is going to happen soon. The others are surprised as they are wondering what did Velvet heard or didn't hear.

"Just before that battle in your town, I over heard those four girls talking about you. Alice said that her cousin Irene has dirt on you with a photo that she took of you on a date with someone named Shawn. You looked very beautiful in the photo as well. They are talking about teaching you another lesson". Velvet said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she gets the feeling that the young red ranger is telling the truth. "Thanks for the warning Velvet", Frankie said to Velvet. She didn't know that Alice is planning something bad for her. Plus what is even worse is that her cousin Irene has something to do with it as well.

Isabelle frowns as she learns something huge. "That witch is related to that witch in Milky Way. That really fits right there". Isabelle said to them as she is angry about it. Issac and Ellie nod as they are just as angry.

Azalea frowns as she looks at them. She went inside of the main cabin of the ship. The teens are wondering what she is going to do. It is not long that she came back out with a box in her hands. "This will come in handy in case of Irene commits a crime against a ranger. I will explain what it is until the rescue mission is over". Azalea said to Isabelle. It is not long that Morgana, Nora, Charles, Isabelle, Ellie, Issac, Azalea, Velvet, Hawke, and Tobey teleports out to Baylorville for an important rescue mission while the others stay back.

In Baylorville, the rescue mission is over as everyone is at the headquarters of the Cyber Force Rangers. The teens are getting to know each other as they are partying. Daniel sighs in relief as he has Maggie back safely. "Oh Maggie, what did she do to you"? Daniel ask Maggie as he is right by her side. He is deeply somber as he is beating himself over the fact that Maggie got controlled by an evil robot made by Zilentia.

Velvet and Azalea walk in the med bay as they notice the bandages wrapped around the 13 year old's body. "I can not imagine what Maggie went through and yet I felt her pain in my head". Velvet said to Daniel. She takes a seat on the other side of the bed. It is hard for her to see her friend in bed like that. She is trying not to cry in front of Daniel. Azalea sighs as she can sense the sadness in Velvet's eyes.

Daniel looks at Velvet as he notice the big change in her. "I felt it as well. It felt a lot worse when Azalea got tortured by the various villains back in the day". Daniel said to Velvet. He does remember about those times. However, it is something that he doesn't like to talk about even with Maggie.

Azalea nods as she looks at Maggie. She senses her aura and spirit. "Her healing process will soon begin Daniel". Azalea said to Daniel. She places her hand on Maggie's uninjured hand. "There is room for one more Harry". Azalea said to Harry as she senses him just outside of the door.

"You caught me Azalea. I don't know if I am allowed to walk in the room". Harry said to them as he aims it at Daniel. He has his hands up as he has a sheepish expression on his face.

Daniel sighs as he looks at Harry. "You can come in Harry. She is still knocked out still". Daniel said to Harry. He has a solemn expression on his face. He doesn't have bad feelings towards the veteran Neo Defender Green Ranger.

Harry walk towards them as he sighs to them. "During the battle, it really hurt me that Zilentia used the words that Maggie saw the worse in me. It reminded me of during my worst moments in my life. Even though I put my life back together, I was still mad that Azalea took off like the way that she did. It even hurts worse when Verna vanished as well. It hurts me deeply that you were evilly controlled, and it wasn't your fault. I know that you will be ready to talk to me again on your terms, but I fought hard with both of your parents and sister to rescue you". Harry said to Maggie as he is showing his true emotions as he is crying.

Azalea and Daniel looks at Harry as they both can sense that he is telling the truth. Velvet turns as she sees Maggie coming around. "Umm guys, Maggie is coming around". Velvet said to them. She is in awe as she watches her fellow red ranger coming around.

Azalea and Daniel turns as they see Maggie opening her eyes. "Dad, mom, is that you with Velvet and Uncle Harry"? Maggie said to them as she notice that she is in the med bay. She is uneasy after everything that she was subjectively put through by the hands of Zilentia.

Azalea is stunned as she hears Maggie calling her mom. Daniel smiles as he looks at Maggie. "Yes it is honey. How are you feeling"? Daniel asks Maggie. He sighs in relief to see Maggie awake. He has a faint smile on his face as the joy to see her wake brings some tears into his eyes.

Maggie faintly smiles to them as she shrugs to them. "Just a bit confused, the last thing I remember was being in that robot and the strange wires taking me over. Although, I do remember people talking to me in my mind. They all told me to fight the evil control. I felt so connected to them and yet it was so new to me. Two of those people, I don't know who they are. But I heard you, dad, mom, and Harry as well". Maggie said to them.

Azalea nods as she looks at Maggie. "They are actually here. Do you want to meet them"? Azalea asks Maggie. She has a small smile on her face as she is curious if Maggie wants to meet two other red rangers that helped them out in the rescue mission.

Maggie looks at Azalea as she has no idea that they are actually here. "Yes please, I do want to meet them". Maggie said to Azalea. Azalea nods as she lets in the two females into the room.

Morgana and Isabelle walk into the room. They have a small smile on their faces. "Hey there, you really gave your teammates a scary situation. My name is Isabelle Grant, Mystic Warriors Red Ranger". Isabelle said to Maggie.

Morgana nods as she looks at Maggie. "Yeah, this was a first for me to face robotic versions of a red ranger. I honestly didn't know that an evil villain are capable to do that. My name is Morgana Ravens, Universe Red Ranger". Morgana said to Maggie.

Maggie smiles as she looks at them. "It is nice to meet you both. I never thought that you guys would come to help a red ranger that you never met before. Plus I thought Velvet and I are the only two red rangers around". Maggie said to them as she is feeling a bit down.

Morgana looks at Maggie as she can see how broken the young leader is. "Hey, just because Isabelle and I are from a different dimension/universe, it doesn't mean that we are not going to stay in touch with each other. To be honest, I was caught off guard when I felt your pain and duress. It is a part being belonging to the ranger community". Morgana said to Maggie.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Maggie. "Morgana is right Maggie. Plus my twin brother was also the red ranger before me three years ago. When I also felt it, it felt like an SOS was reaching out to me that I needed to answer. Plus appears when Morgana told me that you are actually 13 years old, it surprised me that leaders of the team could come in that age as well. Fighting along with Velvet and the new plan made me see that as well. Plus it doesn't matter if a guy or a guy is the red ranger as long you have great qualities to lead the team into battle and listen to your teammates". Isabelle said to Maggie.

Maggie nods as she smiles to them. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from the both of you", Maggie said to them as she is gaining new friends within the two older girls. She is sitting up as she is wondering about the others. "Dad, may I go see the others please"? Maggie asks Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Maggie. "I have no reason why not". Daniel said to Maggie. Maggie nods as she is getting out of bed. Morgana, Velvet, and Isabelle are helping her as they take her out of the room to surprise the others. Harry notices how Azalea wants to talk to Daniel alone.

Azalea nods as she can't stop thinking about when Maggie called her mom. "Daniel, Maggie called me mom for the first time in a long time. It felt so right in so many ways. At the same, it doesn't feel right considering that our son is still missing and trapped by the evil control as well". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Azalea. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will get through to him just like you gotten through to Velvet and Maggie". Daniel said to Azalea. He is trying to comfort her. Azalea nods as she looks at Daniel. "I hope you are right about that". Azalea said to Daniel. She has a sinking feeling that bad things are heading for her and her team. The two leaves the room as they watch the teens leaving for their respective dimensions and homes.

Meanwhile in Asherton, Tina has an evil grin on her face as she has a plan to sneak into the school. She is at an abandoned building close by to the school. She has avoided the police for some time now. She has a map of the school building as she knows where Azalea's classroom is. "Tomorrow is when I shall get to you once again Azalea. My best friend left me because of you, my true love fell in love with you and not me, and you dared to have his children. Even though you have fought your way to gain them back, I still made sure that you would never gain them back. Some how one of them managed to be your student and found out the truth about it. Make no mistake, I shall hurt you again and again". Tina said to herself as she has a bag ready to launch her plans. /

Back at the evil headquarters, Xolimercia has a plan as she learned that both Aligormix and Raven are fighting the evil control on them. She has both of them restrained to a machine as she glares at them. "How dare you fight my evil control. You both have forgotten what that woman is done. You both have failed to destroy the rangers". Xolimercia said to them. She presses a button as she increased the evil power and control on them.

Aligormix and Raven frown as they get hit with more evil control on them. They are screaming as black energy is surging their bodies. They are both transforming as they have different bodies from their first transformation. The two are more beastly than before as they break off from the restraints. "You two shall bring me that mentor". Xolimercia said to them. They roar and screech out loud as another evil plan is forming.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _This is just a simple filler to tie in the aftermath of the battle in town that brought the Universe Rangers to Asherton and heading towards Baylorville for the rescue and then after the rescue mission as well. However things will be heating up for the finale of the arc, and there will be a reason for Azalea to sensing great trouble coming._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Mother of all Neo Defender Secrets Part 1_


	30. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: The Mother of all Surprises and Revelations Part 1

At the evil headquarters, Triannica walks in the throne room. She notice Xolimercia walking in with the a combined version of Raven and Aligormix. "I take it that you are ready to snatch the mentor". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she has a plan up her sleeves. "Yes once everything is in place, that is when I will snatch the mentor. She will join that Purple Neo Defender Ranger on having a special branding scar that will prevent her from going into her special form". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica smirks to Xolimercia as a bunch of Douloons walk in the room to join her. "Excellent, I wait for your arrival with the mentor". Triannica said to Xolimercia. Xolicernic smirks as they head out from the headquarters. However as Triannica turns to walk towards another room, a strange ranger signature on the radar. It has the same Treasure Warrior symbol. However, the color is very unique as it is never been done before.

It is the middle of the night underneath the full moon. Tina McCoy frowns as she is has been in hiding as she is avoiding the police searching for her. For a couple of weeks, the manhunt for her was on going as they have no idea how far she was or even if she was close by. She spots the school as she has a grin on her face. She notices that there are security cameras at the parking lot as she has to hide low to avoid being caught. She makes it to a side door of the gym. She notices that it is slightly ajar as she has found a way into the school. Tina decides to lay low here until the time is right to strike on Azalea.

At the ship, Azalea is in bed tossing and turning as she being plagued by a strange dream. She hasn't had strange dreams like this one since her ranger days. She has a glistening of cold sweat building on her forehead.

 ** _Dream Sequence_**

 _Azalea finds herself at the old headquarters where she and her old teammates met for training. She looks around as things hasn't changed that much. However the first thing that she saw is a picture of her old self. "Boy talk about going back memory lane". Azalea said to herself as she sees the hair style and her colored hair extensions._

 ** _"Welcome back Azalea, we have been waiting for you"._** _The wizards and the fairy said to Azalea as they appear to her._

 _Azalea turns around as she is stunned to see them. "Cyrus, Ozford, Tylark, Phoenixous, Jarisidia, and Remius, it is good to see all of you again". Azalea said to them as she is stunned to see them._

 _"You have changed drastically over the past 13 years, but at the same time bits and pieces of your old and true self is coming back"._ _Cyrus said to Azalea._

 _ **"Indeed, we all have come to tell you that the time has come for you not only to free Verna, but to reunite yourself with your long lost children".** Ozford said to Azalea._

 _ **"Not only that, you have been destined for a very long time in your life. You have carried various powers and full filled various duties".** Tylark said to Azalea._

 _"You have even went on a journey to get back to who you truly are. You have certainly went a long way from your beginning"._ _Phoenixous said to Azalea._

 _ **"You have gotten through to your rangers especially young Liberty. You have crushed her doubts about you. Plus you have made things right for her as well".** Jarisidia said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she thinks about it deeply. "Yeah I have come a long way in more ways than one, but why am I here? Plus where is Yoleidia"? Azalea asks them._

 _ **"Azalea, you are destined to find the treasure of Neo Defenders. Yoleidia is at the Cave as we speak. However in order for you to start your journey to find the treasure, you must get through to those who are wrapped in the evil control of Xolimercia. You also must free the physical body of Verna as well".** Remius said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she has a sinking feeling that freeing Verna will be a great challenge. Plus she has a feeling that Raven and Aligormix are the two that is wrapped in evil and controlled by Xolimercia. "I understand", Azalea said to them as she has a feeling that there is more trouble coming as the dream ends._

 ** _End Dream Sequence_**

Azalea wakes up as she finds herself on a bed at the ship. She wipes the cold sweat from her forehead as she notice a faint glow coming from a cabinet. Her own curiosity is getting the better of her as she is wondering what it could be. It is coming from the cabinet as it is glowing in a bright neon color. 'Is there another ranger coming to the team.

The next morning, the students are arriving at the school building as they haven't suspected that a wanted person has made into the building. Verna is on guard as she has a sinking feeling that something is going to happen. The other teens in the group notice that something is going with their red cladded girl. "Velvet is something wrong? You look deeply troubled about something". Whitney asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Whitney as her gut feeling is getting stronger. "Can you guys head to the front office and get them to call the police". Velvet said to them as she has a solemn expression on her face.

The teens look at each other as they look at Velvet. "Wait a minute what why"? Hawke asks Velvet as she is kind of confused about it. The others are just as confused about it. They are kind of skeptical about it.

"I got a bad feeling that Azalea is in trouble. Someone is here at the school that shouldn't be here". Velvet said to them. She has a serious expression on her face as she is basing this on a gut feeling.

The teens look at each other as they are still a bit skeptical about it. As they see Velvet taking off, the group notices how much she has changed. "Who would be here when they shouldn't be"? Macy asks them as she is wondering what has gotten into the ranger.

"I don't know but I am going to the classroom to see and find out". Cliff said to them. He leaves the group to follow Velvet.

The rest of the teens look at each other. "We don't have any reason to doubt her guys. Plus we need to trust her on this". Finn said to them.

"Finn is right guys. Plus I have noticed how much Velvet has changed since that battle". Tobey said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head towards the front office.

In Mrs. Walker's Classroom, Azalea sighs as she mediated as she sensed that Frankie is hurt and injured some where in the Meiro Mountains in the other dimension. From the moment Azalea stepped into her classroom, she also sensed that something felt a bit off to her like someone is in here that shouldn't be there.

"Mrs. Walker, I am glad that you are here". Velvet said to Azalea as she has a gut feeling that something is wrong. She looks kind of frantic as she doesn't know how right she is yet.

Mrs. Walker turns as she looks at Velvet. "Velvet, shouldn't you be in the cafeteria with the other students"? Mrs. Walker asks Velvet as she is curious why a student is in a classroom before it was time.

"There is someone here in your classroom that shouldn't be here". Velvet said to her teacher. Her gut feeling is getting stronger as she looks at a big table on the other side of the room.

"Why is it that you have to spoil my entrance"? A female voice asks them as she stands up as she glares at them. The woman turns as she looks at Mrs. Walker and Velvet. "Hello Azalea or should I say Kiki? You have been a very bad person". Tina said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she glares at Tina. "I am not the one who escaped from prison and said those vicious lies to various people, Tina". Azalea said to Tina McCoy.

Cliff walks in the classroom as he spots Tina. "What are you doing here Tina? You should be back in prison". Cliff asks Tina. He glares at her as he is furious to see her at the school.

Tina looks at her soon as she smiles to him. Her smile turns to a menacing frown as her eyes glares at him. "YOU KNOW BETTER TO CALL ME MOTHER CLIFFORD". Tina said to Cliff as she is really mad at him.

Azalea frowns as the intercom comes on. "Mrs. Walker is everything alright? Students told us to call the police". The secretary said to Azalea.

"No everything is not alright. The prison escapee is here. Call the", Azalea said to the secretary. She is wondering what to do next as she has never faced something like this before.

Tina frowns as she picks up a rock that got brought in the classroom. As it hits the intercom, it gets damaged as the communication has been damaged. "NO, I CANNOT GO BACK THERE WITHOUT GETTING BACK AT YOU FIRST". Tina yells at Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she notices that the door is slightly open. She tries to get to the door as Tina beats her to it as she closes it. "None of you are going to leave unless I say so". Tina said to Azalea, Velvet, and Cliff. The three of them frowns as they are trapped in the classroom.

In the front office, the secretary frowns as she looks at the teens. She quickly gets the principal as she tells him what happened. "Call the police and lock down the school". The principal said to the secretary. He leads the teens to his office. As the call is made, the other students in the cafeteria are moved to the gym. They have no idea what's going on.

Back in Mrs. Walker's classroom, Azalea frowns as she glares at Tina. "I had a suspicion that something in my classroom was wrong. To see you in my classroom and in my life again, it is two things too far". Azalea said to Tina.

Tina frowns as she glares at Azalea as she is holding a knife in her hands. "Two things too far, I will tell you that you are the one that went too far by marrying my Daniel and having a set of triplets with him. Alice even turned on me to go back on your side at that trial years ago". Tina said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she glares at Tina. "You are the one that turned Alice against me in the first place Tina. This is between you and me. Let Velvet and Cliff go, they have nothing to do with this". Azalea said to Tina.

Tina frowns as she glares at Azalea. "They have a lot to do with this Azalea. Hasn't Clifford told you that he is actually my son. His birth father may not have been Daniel, but he should be happy to see me again. As for Velvet, I am furious that she looks just like you". Tina said to Azalea. She grabs Velvet as she drags her away from them.

Velvet frowns as she is being dragged back towards her. "Let me go you crazy woman", Velvet said to Tina. She is struggling to release herself from Tina's grip.

Tina frowns as she ties up Velvet to a desk. "No, I think you should relax for what is going to happen next". Tina said to Velvet as she has a pair of hair clippers.

Cliff frowns as he tries to sneak up to Velvet to untie her. Azalea notice the knife on the table. She sneaks up to grab it and hide it away from Tina.

Tina frowns as she glares at Cliff. "What do you think you are doing son"? Tina asks Cliff as she punches him. Cliff lands on the floor as he looks up at Tina.

"You have gone even more psychotic than I could ever imagine". Cliff said to Tina. He tries to get away from Tina. He is trying to figure out how to help Velvet and Azalea.

Tina frowns as she notices that Azalea is not in plain view. "You really should not be hiding from me. After all, I found out where you are living in those years that you left California". Tina said out loud. She grabs Cliff by his arms.

"You should be in his place right now instead of him. What kind of mother who has constantly lets their children down. After all, you have done it before". Tina said to Azalea. Azalea frowns as she appears to Tina. "I have not done that before Tina, and you are the one that let her children down". Azalea said to Tina.

Tina turns as she notice that her knife is not where she put it down at. She pushes Cliff to the floor as she turns to Azalea. "You are lying to yourself and to precious Velvet. You have let her down when you were doing all of those things. You gotten Dawn away from her biological mother Rita. She called me and told me that you were suppose to look after her. But you turned her over to CPS". Tina said to Azalea.

Velvet looks at Tina as she does remember an older girl named Dawn who was over to be babysit. "You are wrong. Azalea got fed up with Rita for constantly leaving Dawn in her care. Rita was suppose to pick Dawn up after 24 hours but that turned into 5 days". Velvet said to Tina.

Cliff frowns as he looks at Tina looking at Azalea. He knows that he has to get Velvet out of there first. He sneaks towards Velvet to untie her. He silently thinks that Velvet has ruined his chances to get to her when she reaches out to Tina.

Tina frowns as she glares at Velvet. "How are you suppose to know that. You are suppose to forget everything about that horrible woman". Tina yells at Velvet.

Azalea frowns as she notices that Tina is getting too close to Velvet. Plus Cliff is almost there to Velvet. "You are the horrible woman Tina". Azalea said to Tina as she calmly looks at the deranged woman.

Tina frowns as she glares at Azalea. As she grabs another knife from her back pocket, she doesn't see that Cliff gets to Velvet to untie her. "YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE BY ME ENDING YOURS". Tina yells at Azalea.

Velvet frowns as she is free from her bounds. She quickly and quietly gets to Azalea. "NO", Velvet yells at Tina as gets Azalea out of the way. She sticks her foot out on Tina.

Tina trips as the knife falls out from her hands. Azalea is stunned as Velvet is the one that got her out of the way just in the nick of time. "WHAT YOU LITTLE BRAT", Tina yells at Velvet. She has no idea what is going to happen next.

"POLICE", a police officer said as they bust into the classroom. Azalea and Velvet sighs in relief as they spot Cliff with another police officer.

Tina frowns as she glares at them. "WHAT NO HOW CAN THIS BE THE END. I WAS SO CLOSE. HOW DID THOSE CLOWNS FIND OUT THAT I WAS EVEN HERE"? Tina asks them as she is yelling at them as she is being arrested.

Velvet looks at Tina as she glares at her. "I told my friends to call the police. I had a sneaky suspicion that something was wrong and going to happen. I was shown the truth about my biological mother. A true Walker always comes together even in the worst of times". Velvet said to Tina as she is standing tall.

Tina frowns as she is being escorted out from the building in handcuffs. As the police takes Tina away, the paramedics are called in as students got released and picked up by their parents.

The teens are reunited with Azalea, Cliff, and Velvet as they are in the front office. "I am glad that you guys are ok". Whitney said to them.

Jasper nods as he looks at them. They are being checked over by the paramedics. "Yeah it kind of caught us very off guard when Velvet told us to call the police. They thought that we were pulling an impractical prank. They did call after when the communication got damaged". Jasper said to them.

Azalea sighs as the ordeal is over. "I am glad that you acted on your gut instincts Velvet. Things could have turned worse into a tragedy". Azalea said to Velvet. She is grateful for both Velvet and Cliff for getting to her in time.

As the students including the teens are going to their parents, Mr. Castle looks at Velvet as he was worried. "Oh Velvet, when the school called about an intruder in the school, I was worried about you". Mr. Castle said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at her fake dad as she shakes her head. "I don't know if I should call you dad or Mr. Castle. I know the full truth about my biological mother. You illegally adopted me from that woman who is the intruder at the school. That woman that the cops took away is the one that spread lies about my biological mother. That woman is the one that escaped from prison. I don't want to go home with you. I want to go home with my biological mother". Velvet said to Mr. Castle.

Mr. Castle looks at Velvet as Azalea is stunned by the revelation. "I should have known that you found out the truth. Yes I did adopt you illegally. I wanted to look into you because I was lead to believe that you were the horrible person that I was told from that prison escapee and CPS. When I learned that you were not those things that they said, I realized that you are a woman who has put her life back together after all the difficult drama that has turned your life upside down. I do hope that you do accept my apology". Mr. Castle said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Mr. Castle as she is thinking about it. "I will have to process everything that has happened this morning. That woman almost killed me today. It was Velvet that got me out of the way from that woman in time. Plus Cliff is the one that freed Velvet as well. I am also hoping that Theo's parents will also apologize for things as well. Velvet, I do want you back at my home. However I cannot take you until everything is signed at the courts. For right now, I need some time alone to think". Azalea said to them.

Velvet looks at her teacher/mentor as she understands the reasons. "I understand Mrs. Walker". Velvet said to Azalea. She notice the solemn almost somber expression on the teacher's face. She and Mr. Castle watches Azalea leave school as it has been cancelled for the day.

As the day rolls into the afternoon, Azalea finds herself at the park as she is sitting on the bench. She is not aware that Daniel is looking for her as she reflects on the events earlier that day. "Even though my dad died, the last conversation that we had before he died was about my half sister that I didn't know that I even had". Azalea said to herself as she thinks back.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Azalea is at the house as she notices some letters from Sofia Parker. She is a girl who went to school with her. However she hanged out with the popular crowd that included Daniel and Tina. She notice that they all have been open and read._

 _"Hey honey, where did you find those"? Dominic asks Azalea. He didn't think that she would find them. His plans of telling her and Daniel the news is becoming wide open too soon._

 _Azalea turns as she looks at her dad. "In the basement near the laundry room, it was on the top shelf. Why didn't you ever tell me that I have half sister. What have I done to be kept from expanding Lawrence family tree"? Azalea asks Dominic._

 _Dominic looks at Azalea as he sighs to her. "You haven't done anything wrong Azalea. I got her mother pregnant before I met your mother. Her mother told me that I wasn't the father of her daughter, and I believed her for a very long time until recently. I gotten these letters from Sofia. She told me that her dad is not her real father and gotten the DNA proof. She even told me that things are getting bad between her and her mother. She asked me to get a paternity test done. As I got it done, I found out that she is also my daughter. I never meant for you to get hurt from this". Dominic said to Azalea._

 _Azalea frowns as she looks at her dad. "Is this the reason why you want Daniel and me to get an apartment so Sofia can move in with you"? Azalea asks her dad as there has been talks about her and Daniel moving into an apartment together._

 _Dominic looks at Azalea as he can't keep it from her anymore. "It is one of the reasons yes. Sofia can't stand being around her mom much anymore. She is your half sister, and she would like to get to know you better. She said that she saw you and Daniel getting married". Dominic said to Azalea._

 _Azalea looks at Dominic as she has heard enough about her. "I can't listen to this right now dad. I need some time to process this". Azalea said to Dominic as she leaves the house._

 _"Azalea wait I love you and Sofia equally". Dominic yells out to Azalea as he watches her getting into her car and leaving the house. She had no idea that it was the last time that she and her dad talked to each other._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Azalea sighs as she looks into the tranquil space. 'I got a feeling that Raven is actually Sofia'. Azalea thought to herself. She has been ignoring her cell phone as it has been vibrating for two hours.

All the sudden, Douloons appear out of no where as Xolimercia and the hybrid version of Raven and Aligormix appears as well. "Well, well, well mentor or should I say purple ranger? I do believe it is time to bring you in". Xolimercia said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she grabs her morphor out. "Not going to happen, what have you done to them"? Azalea asks Xolimercia as she is ready to fight.

Xolimercia is laughing at Azalea as she snaps her fingers. The hybrid monster is gaining more dark energy as it is making them to attack Azalea. "It is simple. They have failed to destroy the rangers. I have combined the two to create the hybrid now know as Ravenmix. Now Ravenmix attack and destroy her". Xolimercia said to Ravenmix.

"Yes my mistress", Ravenmix said to Xolimercia. Their voice is completely mixed like a woman's and a teenage male's voice has been contorted into a new voice.

Azalea frowns as she grabs her purple morphor out. "Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Azalea yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form. The battle is getting started as she is ready to fight.

At the ship, the teens are training together as things from this morning is on their minds. "Have you guys seen Azalea? She looked a bit out of it. I understand that she has been through a lot because of that woman, but she should be here to over see the training". Whitney asks them.

Velvet shrugs as she is not sure. "I do not know Whitney. I made sure that woman didn't hit her with the knife". Velvet said to them. She does have her concern about Azalea.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as it shows them a major battle going on at the park. The teens frown as it is the purple ranger. "We better go now". Velvet said to them. The teens nod as they grab out their morphors out.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", the teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They head out to the battle.

Prince Americo frowns as he watches the teens leaving. He turns as he notices a ranger signature heading into town. 'I have never seen that ranger symbol before'. Prince Americo thought to himself as he is curious on who it belongs to.

At the park, the rangers are stunned as they see Xolimercia and the hybrid monster. "What is that"? Velvet asks Xolimercia as they are being face to face with the hybrid monster.

Xolimercia is laughing at the rangers. "This is a combined version of Raven and Aligormix. They shall destroy you all". Xolimercia said to them. She is laughing at the rangers as she is joining in the fight.

Ravenmix is is getting angrier as it is firing beams like it is out of control. It is emitting a lot of negative and evil energy from its body. It is like it doesn't care if it is hitting the rangers or a Douloon.

"Ok either that hybrid monster is acting very crazy for a hybrid monster or it is very overpowered on the evil power". Jasper said to them. He is trying to dodge the beams coming from Ravenmix.

"I think it is a mixture of both. Plus I don't think it even cares that it is hitting the Douloons or even us for that matter". Finn said to them.

"Ugh, if only there is a way to detect how much evil power is within it and remove it". Tobey said to them. He doesn't know that there were a couple of rangers that had that ability.

"I don't think we have that kind of ability Tobey". Macy said to Tobey. She is keeping the Douloons from getting closer to the others.

As the rangers are fighting the Douloons and Ravenmix, the purple ranger is in deep thought as she is facing Xolimercia. She hears what Tobey is saying about a ranger that can detect evil power and removing it. The two people that comes in her mind are her two cousins in California. They are the only two that had contact with her over the years. 'It will be cool if either one of them are here right now'. Azalea thought to herself.

Xolimercia is firing beams at the rangers. "I think it is time to pull the ultimate snatch". Xolimercia said to the rangers. She aims it at Velvet as she has her devilish smirk on her face.

The rangers frown as it is heading towards Velvet. "Velvet look out". Whitney yells out to Velvet. She tries to reach out to Velvet to help her.

The purple ranger frowns as she knows that she has to protect her. She pushes the red ranger out of the way as she gets hit. Velvet is stunned as the purple ranger gets hit instead. "Oh no, it got the purple ranger instead". Hawke said to the team.

The purple ranger demorphs as she went back to her civilian form as she lands on the ground hard. It shocks the rangers as the identity is revealed. "No way, the purple ranger is Azalea". Hawke said to them.

The rangers are in complete shock as they didn't realize that the purple ranger is actually Azalea. Ravenmix grabs Azalea as it went back to Xolimercia. "Let Azalea go now". Cliff yells at Xolimercia. He fires some powers at Xolimercia.

Xolimercia stops it as she glares at the rangers. "No, your mentor is ours now. Besides I have plans for her now". Xolimercia said to them as she sends a power beam back on them.

Azalea is stunned as she watches her team getting hit as they land on the ground hard. They demorph back to civilian form. "Rangers help me. Velvet, I love you, your sister Maggie, and your brother. I know that he is somewhere within that hybrid". Azalea yells out loud to them as she vanishes away with Xolimercia and Ravenmix.

The teens are stunned as they are getting weak and exhausted. "Azalea", the teens yells out loud as they are shocked to her core. Velvet has tears in her eyes as she saw Azalea pushing her out of the way from Xolimercia's attack. "Mom no", Velvet said to herself as she passed out. The teens look at each other as they all passed out.

A woman and her daughter who are close by to the battle scene as they hear screams. "Mom what's going on"? A young 13 year old girl said to her mom. She has pale skin tone with a semi athletic body tone. She has a bright neon green crop top with a bright neon pink skirt with bright neon blue leggings. She has medium length auburn colored hair with vibrant green eyes.

The woman looks at her daughter as her head is starting to hurt. I want you to get to a safe place. I will come back for you later ok". The woman said to her daughter. She has a sinking feeling that someone who she knows is in a lot of trouble.

The daughter sighs as she looks at her mother. "But mom, you have been acting weird just now. I want to see what's going on". The daughter said to her mom as she doesn't understand why though.

The woman sighs as she looks at her daughter. "Alright, you can come with me". The woman said to her daughter as she reminds her of herself when she was her age. The mother and daughter duo are running towards the battle scene. She frowns as she sees knocked out teens laying on the ground. She hears a name Azalea being called out. She frowns as she knows who that name belongs with. She silently curses herself for it. "Why is it that evil creeps like capturing you for their own sick gain Kiki Azalea. That is a question that has been on my mind for the past 14 years". The woman said to herself.

The daughter looks at her mom as she knows who she is talking about. "You don't mean Auntie Kiki right". The girl said to the woman as she has a sinking feeling that something is terribly wrong.

 ** _"Rangers, can you here me"?_** Prince Americo said as he is trying to get in touch with Velvet.

The woman grabs the red morphor as it reminds her of her older brother. "They are passed out and medical attention. My name is Tabitha Wilkerson, veteran blue ranger from Defender Beast. I also have my daughter with me. The woman revealed to be Tabitha said to Prince Americo.

"Ok, I am teleporting you, your daughter, and the teens to the ship". Prince Americo said to Tabitha as they get teleported to the ship.

At the ship, Tabitha sighs as being at a headquarters has brought back many memories as a ranger. "Kiki what in the world did you get yourself into now". Tabitha said to herself as she looks at the injured rangers.

Her daughter is in awe of the place as she has never seen a headquarters like this before. "I always knew that Auntie Kiki is a cool person but I never thought she knows places like this". Her daughter said to them.

Prince Americo looks at Tabitha as it is not long that Daniel and the other Neo Defender Rangers arrive at the ship as they learn about Azalea's disappearance. "Tabitha, this is a huge surprise and who is she? What happened though"? Daniel asks Tabitha.

Tabitha turns as she looks at Daniel. Her daughter is stunned as she looks at the other people. "Well Daniel, I was one of the few people who knows where Kiki was this whole time and kept my word to her never to tell you guys where she is for obvious reasons. She was there for me in various hard times and was in my wedding and witnessed the births of my children as well. My husband works here in Asherton, and I am spending time with my kids. One of my daughters and I are obviously got to the battle too late to help. Some pint sized general and a whacked out hybrid monster kidnapped Kiki. This is one of my daughters. Her name is Kelly". Tabitha said to them.

The girl named Kelly looks at the veterans as she is surprised to see them. "Hey I can see why Auntie Kiki never told me about you guys. Since you guys are here for her now, I can see that something has changed drastically". Kelly said to them.

The veterans are stunned as they meet Kelly for the first time. "I can see the family resemblance". Kara said to them. She is wondering who the father is.

Prince Americo sighs as he looks at Tabitha. "The pint sized general you are referring to is named Xolimercia. She is the daughter of Xolicernic and Lyric". Prince Americo said to Tabitha. Tabitha frowns as she is well aware about Xolicernic and Lyric as well.

Harry sighs as he feels deeply guilty about it as the other guys on the team agreed. "We didn't think that they had a daughter together. However Azalea is the only one that figured it out. We didn't believe her at first back then. One of my biggest regrets is not believing her back then". Harry said to.

Tabitha frowns as she remembers Kiki telling her about her sinking feelings. "I also believed her. Plus I have a sinking feeling that pint sized general has the same ability like her dad did". Tabitha said to them.

The veterans are stunned as Verna's spirit appears to them. "She does have the same ability Tabitha. However her ability goes a step further. Her branding scar has prevented me from going into my special form". The spirit of Verna said to them.

The veterans are stunned as they learn what Xolimercia is capable of. "You mean you can't go into that special form because of the branding scar that Xolimercia gave you". Ash said to Verna.

The spirit of Verna nods as she looks at them. "That's correct, there is no doubt that is what Xolimercia is going to do to Azalea". The spirit of Verna said to them.

The veterans frown as they looks at them. "Are you going to save her along with this team? I want to help any way that I can". Kelly said to them as she is willing to step up.

The adults are stunned as they look at They look at each other as they want to discourage her from going. However something in her reminds them of Azalea, Tabitha, Leon, and James to become a ranger. "Honey, I do not think". Tabitha said to as all the sudden a book is glowing as it reveals a secret hidden page and compartment that was kept hidden from them.

A neon colored morphor is glowing as it is going to her. Kelly watches as it swirls around her like she is a true chosen one. As she lands on her feet, Kelly is already connected to her ranger powers as well.

"What in the name of Prince Alveno is happening here"? Tabitha asks them as she didn't see this coming. She did not realize that her eldest daughter will be chosen to become a ranger.

"Verna did you add the secret compartment to the book"? Harry asks Verna. He wants to know where the additional morphor came from.

The spirit of Verna shakes her head as she didn't know about it. "No I didn't Harry. It must have been with the book this whole time and didn't really know it". The spirit said to Harry.

Prince Americo is stunned as the teens has a new ranger. "You have a great destiny and responsibility to protect and save the planet Kelly. Do you promise to uphold the rules and responsibilities as a ranger"? Prince Americo asks Kelly.

Kelly looks at them as she has a strong will and spirit just like her mother and uncles. "I accept the rules and responsibilities as a ranger and join the team". Kelly said to them as she is ready to fight. The veterans nod as they watch the team getting a brand new ranger.

Meanwhile at the headquarters, Azalea is brought towards Triannica as she is in heavy chains. Xolimercia is gloating as she looks at Triannica. "The mentor of the Treasure Warrior Rangers aka the purple ranger". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica looks at Xolimercia as she turns to Azalea. "I saw the exactly same expression when they captured your friend Verna some time ago". Triannica said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she knows who told her where Verna is being kept. "You will not get away with this you witch". Azalea said to Triannica. She is struggling to get free.

"I doubt that highly. You are going to answer questions that your friend refused to answer. All she is now is a stone statue". Triannica said to Azalea as she is laughing at her. "Xolimercia, take her to her cell. Remember, she is just like Verna with trying to make an escape attempt. Security must be set in place". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she smirks to Triannica. "Of course my empress", Xolimercia said to Triannica. Ravenmix drags Azalea with them as they leave the throne room.

Azalea frowns as she is bringing brought to the highest security level of the headquarters. A cell door opens up as it reveals an orb in the middle of the room. It is also opening up as a strange table comes out from it. Azalea is being manhandled as she is placed on it. As she is restrained to it. The table is going into the orb. The orb is closing as she is being restrained even further.

"Struggling is beyond pointless Ranger. This orb is programmed on when you will be brought to my lab where everything begins. It is also programmed to send you a shocking sensation to keep you very still as well. Plus Verna was brought into a cell just like this one just before she was brought to Judariot as well". Xolimercia said to Azalea as they leave the cell.

Azalea frowns as she is in a lot of trouble. 'Great, I thought one of the things I don't miss the most is coming back. No doubt what they have planned for me isn't good'. Azalea thought to herself as she is feeling a shocking sensation from the orb. She grits her teeth as she is feeling the effects. She doesn't know how long until she will be brought to Xolimercia as she waits for it to happen.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _Yeah things is getting crazy for the Treasure Warrior Rangers. Tina showed up at the school as she planned to attack Azalea. However Velvet and Cliff got involved as they both helped to stop the woman. However Xolimercia launched an attack as she had Ravenmix with her as they captured Azalea in front of the rangers. Plus a woman revealed to be Tabitha from Rise of Defender Beast by Mike Singh. Will the rangers save Azalea in time? Plus how will the rangers take about Kelly, the Neon Ranger?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** The Mother of all Surprises and Revelations Part 2 _


	31. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: Mother of all Surprises and Revelations Part 2

At the ship, the teens are slowly coming around as they notice Maggie and another girl with her. They look a bit confused as they are mostly healed from the intense battle. It resulted with their mentor and purple ranger kidnapped. "Maggie, who is the girl next to you"? Velvet asks Maggie as the others are surprised by the new person on the ship.

Maggie looks at Velvet as she looks at the girl next to her. "Oh this is Kelly. She and her mom found you guys after the battle was over. They made sure that you were teleported here". Maggie said to Velvet. She has a relaxed expression on her face. She is relieved to learn that Kelly is a distant cousin of hers. The memories are them playing together is on her mind

Velvet nods as it is not long that the others are sitting up. She looks at Kelly as the girl looked very familiar like she has met her before. Plus her memories are back. "Ok that answers my first question. My question is how she and her mom knows about this place"? Velvet asks Maggie as it is meant towards Kelly. /

Kelly looks at them as she is brand new to the team. "Well, my mom is a veteran ranger from the Defender Beast team. Plus Auntie Kiki and my mom are actually cousins. Do you remember when we were kids? Your mom brought you, Dani Girl and Dom to her house to play. Plus we went to the same pre-school together". Kelly said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at Kelly as her memories are coming back. "It has been so long ago. I have seen you around at school. I knew you looked familiar, but I couldn't place it". Velvet said to them. She smiles to Kelly as they are reunited in a way.

The teens are stunned as they are surprised by it. "Wait a minute, you call Azalea our mentor, Auntie Kiki"? Whitney asks Kelly as the rest of the team is in shock by it. They never heard their mentor being called auntie Kiki before. They all know her as Azalea.

Kelly nods as she nods at them. She is wondering how much her aunt hasn't fully told them. "Umm yeah, Kiki is actually her first name. You guys look like you didn't know this or getting use to things that she hasn't fully told you guys yet". Kelly said to them. She is a bit surprised by the new facts.

Hawke nods as she gives Kelly a look. "Yeah more to the point, how many of you knew that our mentor is the purple ranger"? Hawke asks them. She has mixed emotions about their missing mentor being a ranger again. She has her eye burrow as she is trying to process things as well.

Tobey sighs as he looks at them. "I found out on my own. Azalea told me to keep it to myself. She wanted to tell you herself. I honored to keep her secret. Plus it wasn't my secret to tell anyways". Tobey said to them. He has a slightly guilty expression on his face.

Velvet nods as she looks at Hawke. "I also found out that Azalea is the purple ranger. When I was in the other dimension/universe, I met Frankie who was the one that guided our mentor to become a ranger again. I believe that Azalea is planning to tell us about it herself. The opportunity to do it never came up for her". Velvet said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Kelly. "Velvet is right guys. Plus I truly believe that she has from being rude and disrespectful to being truly accepting of Azalea to the team". Cliff said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Cliff is right. "I can't believe that this happened though. Just earlier today, Azalea was attacked by that prison escapee. If Velvet didn't act on her gut instincts, things would have turned out a lot worse". Tobey said to them. Finn nods as the thought about today made him shiver down his spin.

Kelly frowns as she hears the words the prison escapee. "I am glad that she is back in jail. She had made my Auntie Kiki's life a living nightmare". Kelly said to them. She remembers the various people in her mom's past who made her life miserable from the woman from CPS to a male individual named Taylor.

Macy nods as she looks at Kelly. "Me too, but are you a new ranger to the team though"? Macy asks Kelly as everyone else is missing something important. She has a skeptical expression on her face.

Kelly nods as she reveals a neon colored morphor. "Yeah this morphor came to me. I know the timing of it is bad because of Auntie Kiki, but I know when it is time to step up to the team". Kelly said to them. She has a spirited expression on her face like she is the newest thing to them.

The teens look at each other as they see that she is serious about this. "I have a question Kelly. Were you the one to find them"? Maggie asks Kelly. She is curious on how she found them injured like the way it happened.

Kelly shakes her head to Maggie. "No, I was with my mom. She wanted me to get to a safe place. I told her that I wanted to see what was going on. I had a bad feeling that Auntie Kiki was in danger. I heard you guys screaming her middle name. That's when I knew, something was seriously wrong. Although, today has been kind of weird". Kelly said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Kelly. "What do mean by weird though"? Velvet asks Kelly. She is deeply curious about her. The others are just as curious about her.

Kelly looks at them as it is a fair question. "It all started about on the first day of school". Kelly said to them as she reflects about it. She rubs the side of her arm. She is wondering if they will believe her or not.

 _ **Flashback** _

_Kelly is walking down the hallway at the Asherton School. She spotted Azalea as she knows the reason why she is being cold and distant. As she gotten the nice greeting from the seventh grade teacher, other students look at the student wondering how she got the teacher on her good side. All the sudden, Kelly heard a strange voice. "She is more than an aunt to you. She is also your mentor". A mysterious voice said to her. Kelly looks around to find the owner of the strange voice. She thinks nothing of it at first. She meets up with her friends like nothing even happened._

 _However later, the unknown foot soldiers are attacking the school. Kelly frowns as she notices various students running away in a crazy manner. "Come on Kelly, we got to get out of here". A friend of hers said to Kelly. She looks really scared as she wants her to come with her._

 _Kelly frowns as she turns to her friend. "No, you guys make a run for it. I will hold off these clowns". Kelly said to them. She has a serious expression on her face as she is ready to fight._

 _The friends are stunned as they look at Kelly. "Are you out of your mind? Those things are freaky as is". Another friend asks Kelly. They are trying to get Kelly to go with them. THey are wondering why Kelly wants to go and fight the unknown foot soliders._

 _Kelly shakes her head as she has a feeling that someone wants her to fight. "Maybe I am out of my mind, but I cannot let these freaky things hurt other students ok. I have to fight them". Kelly said to them. The friends shrug as they run off out of fear. Kelly frowns as she gives the unknown foot soldiers a look. "No one messes with my school and gets away with it". Kelly said to them._

 _The unknown foot soldiers turn as they are spot the teenage girl. As they charge in at her, Kelly is fighting back as she is trained in martial arts and weapons by her mom. She cleverly uses a lunch tray as she is swings and bangs at the various foot soldiers. She is holding them back on her own really well. As one of them grabs her from behind, Kelly kicks at the foot soldiers. She gets thrown to the floor._

 _As Kelly feels like she is getting beaten, crystal beams land on the foot soldiers. The foot soldiers are destroyed as the battle is drawn to a close. "You will definitely make a great ranger one day soon. For right now, you need to stay safe". A crystal ranger said to Kelly._

 _Kelly looks at the crystal ranger as she is trying to process it. "Ok but why though? I fought those things without hesitation". Kelly asks the ranger. She wants a logical explanation for it. She did fight those things without any hesitation._

 _The crystal ranger nods as he looks at Kelly. "I know you did. Something tells me that your time to join the team will come much later". The crystal ranger said to Kelly. Kelly is confused as she watches the crystal ranger teleporting away._

 _As a few weeks go by, Kelly notice a group of students sitting together. To her, it is completely different from the other cliques in the school. They all have different personalities and yet they seem to mesh together. 'How is this possible'? Kelly thought to herself. **"They are more than friends. They are like a dysfunctional family, and they are your teammates".** A male unknown voice said to Kelly. _

_Kelly is stunned as she hears the same voice from before. She doesn't know who the owner of the voice is. She is getting spooked as this is not the first time that she has heard the mysterious voice. She tries to put it off her mind, but it is lingering around in her head._

 _A few weeks later, Kelly is at home as she is trying to set things up for a party she is going tomorrow. All the sudden, she feels a distress in her head. She feels a bit faint as she went to her bed for a soft landing. 'Why is this even happening'? Kelly thought to herself as she is trying to relax. **"You must remember about your distant cousins that you haven't seen since your pre-school days. You must know that she is in trouble".** The mysterious male voice said to Kelly. _

_Kelly is deeply startled by the voice that she is keep hearing the mysterious voice. She sighs as she feels that she can't talk about it with her dad or her younger siblings. Her mom is still at the home as she went up to her. She notice that her dad and siblings are out of the house in the backyard. "Mom, this is going to sound weird, but was there a time in your life when you felt something strange like someone is in trouble, but you are not sure how you can help"? Kelly asks Tabitha._

 _Tabitha turns as she looks at her daughter. She hasn't told her children about being a ranger with her uncles and other closest friends. "Did you felt someone in dire distress just now"? Tabitha asks Kelly. She is not prepared to tell her about the ranger duty._

 _Kelly nods as she doesn't know what it means. "Yeah, my head was hurting like it was pounding. Plus I heard a mysterious male voice telling me to remember my distant cousins that I haven't seen since pre school days. The only distant cousins that I have are Auntie Kiki's kids. I missed them every single day since that day. I just knew that they were not dead". Kelly said to Tabitha._

 _Tabitha looks at Kelly as she is getting the feeling that her eldest daughter is a chosen one. "Did you see the owner of that voice"? Tabitha asks Kelly. She is curious about the owner of the voice._

 _"No, I heard it a few times before. I have tried to put it aside like nothing happened. However, I can't ignore it anymore. It is like the mysterious voice is trying to reach out to me for some reason". Kelly said to Tabitha. She admits to her about the times that she has heard the voice. /_

 _Tabitha looks at Kelly as she is getting the feeling that her daughter is destined just like she and her brothers were. "Kelly, there is no doubt that you are destined to save the world. There are things that you can't taken lightly. If you want to go on the path that your uncles and I went on, you got to learn about the great responsibility to a special team of warriors". Tabitha said to Kelly._

 _Kelly looks at her mom as she has a feeling that something about Tabitha's past. "You mean Uncle Leon and Uncle James, they were a part of it too". Kelly said to Tabitha. She has heard of Uncle Leon from time to time, but she only has seen pictures and videos of Uncle James._

 _Tabitha nods as she looks at Kelly. "Yes they were a part of it. You need to think about this long and hard. Plus this is something that you can not tell anyone about. Understood". Tabitha said to Kelly as she has a stern expression on her face._

 _Kelly nods as she looks at her mom. As Tabitha left for the night, the young 13 year old girl has no idea that a dream was waiting for her. As she drifts off to sleep that night, it is filled with new information and a meeting that she won't forget._

 _ **Dream Sequence** _

_Kelly finds herself at a strange place as she doesn't see any thing very familiar to her. She looks around as she sees various beasts coming towards her. The beasts are not going to attack her. **"They know who you are Kelly. There is no reason for you to be afraid of them".** A male being said to Kelly. _

_Kelly is stunned as she hears another mysterious voice. However it is not the voice that has been reaching out to her. "Who are you? How did you know my name"? Kelly asks the being as he appears to her._

 _ **"I am Prince Alveno. I was the mentor of the Defender Beast Rangers. You remind me so much of your mother. You are destined to become a ranger with the Treasure Warrior Team. Plus you are the only one that can find the Treasure of Defender Beast and the Treasure of the Royal Trio. You must not waver your destiny for personal gain. Plus there is someone else here to see you Kelly".** Prince Alveno said to Kelly. _

_Kelly is a bit confused as she looks at the prince. A spirit appears to Kelly as he smiles to her. The male spirit said to Kelly. She turns around as she looks at the male spiriy. "It's you, you are the one that I heard. Who are you though? Why do you even know my name"? Kelly asks the male spirit as she is on guard._

 _ **"You have your mother's spirit that's for sure. My name is James. I have been watching over you since the day you have been born. I know that your Uncle Leon and your mother Tabitha misses me greatly".** James said to Kelly._

 _Kelly is stunned as she looks at James. "You are the one that has been reaching out to me since the first day of school". Kelly said to the spirit as she has no idea it was him. She is not sure if she should hug him. She is freezes as she has not idea what to do._

 _ **"Yes, I was the one. You need to understand that you have a great destiny. You need to know who are your allies and true friends are. Once you prove yourself to the Guardian of the Royal Trio, you are one step closer to discover the clues about the two treasures that are yours to use with great responsibility".** James said to Kelly. _

_Kelly nods as she understands it fully. "I get it now". Kelly said to James. She is wondering who the rangers are. She has a strong feeling that she has either met one of them, knows one of them, or seen them around at school. What she does not realize she will meet them sooner than later._

 _ **End Dream** _

_Kelly wakes up as she has cold sweat on her forehead. She looks around as she sighs to herself. 'I really need to ask mom about James'. Kelly thought to herself as she looks at her phone. Even though it is early in the morning, she knows that her mom will be up by now to get ready for the day. She makes the call to her mom._

 _ **"Kelly what's wrong honey, you only wake up this early when you have a weird dream"?** Tabitha asks Kelly as she knows typical Kelly mannerisms. _

_"Mom, I had a weird dream and yet I saw a being named Prince Alveno. I even saw your brother James being there as well. They said that I am destined to become a ranger". Kelly said to Tabitha._

 _There is a few silent moments that goes by. **"I never thought this day would come when one of my own children will become a ranger. I thought if I can protect all of you from my ranger past, it wouldn't effect you and your siblings. I am wrong big time. Listen Kelly, we need to talk about the dream. I will be in town this after noon".** Tabitha said to Kelly. _

_Kelly nods as she has someone to talk to about it. "Ok mom, I will see you then". Kelly said to Tabitha. She sighs as her mom will help her with the dream. She is curious about her mom's ranger days as well._

 _That afternoon, Tabitha sighs as she learns that school was let out early because of the intruder. She was furious that the prison escapee some how got into the school building. "I am glad that you were not in that classroom when it happened". Tabitha said to Kelly._

 _Kelly nods as she looks at Tabitha. "Me too, it felt like for some reason I knew that something bad was going to happen, but I didn't really know what it was". Kelly said to Tabitha. The mother and daughter duo are walking around the park._

 _"Being a ranger, it is not as easy as it looked. You have to build a secret life to keep from everyone. It is the loyalty to the team and to protect your family and friends". Tabitha said to Kelly as she remembers about her ranger days._

 _"Were you, Uncle Leon, and Uncle James super heroes or something"? Kelly asks Tabitha. She wants to know as she is about to get into things with her upcoming team. She knows some things from her mom's past like living on the streets as a homeless teen._

 _Tabitha sighs as she looks at Kelly. "Yes we were rangers at one point in our lives. However being a ranger, it takes a lot out of you physically, mentally, and emotionally. I have experienced so much that it made me breakdown in front of my team and turned in my morphor". Tabitha said to Kelly. /_

 _Kelly looks at Tabitha as she is curious about it. "What do you mean"? Kelly curiously asks Tabitha as she doesn't know what exactly her mom is trying to tell her. She is trying to be brave and strong enough to hear it._

 _Tabitha sighs as she looks at Kelly. "Years ago, I found out that your Auntie Kiki is my cousin from my biological cousin on my father's side of the family. Your grandmother kept his family about knowing about me because she didn't want them to raise me because she was forced by her father to have other relatives to raise Leon and James because she was a unwedded pregnant teenager. As we spent time together, we gotten along greatly. On top of it, we were rangers as well. We gotten to know each other. For me, it felt like I was gaining a family member who gets me. About a couple of days before the final battle, Kiki's team and I were facing a secret hidden officer named Tronimoic. He really hurt your Auntie Kiki really bad. I thought I was going to lose her. Although, what really scared me the most was during the final battle. Zophicles has a strange weapon who had a fairy named Yoleidia inside of it. She was the one that blessed me the ability to remove and destroy evil power. The weapon was designed to use her power to remove and take away ranger powers. It also effected me as well because that ability cane from her. That blasted weapon nearly destroyed the Neo Defenders Rangers including your Auntie Kiki and her boyfriend named Daniel. Those two found a way to destroy the weapon and freed Yoleidia. Plus their powers did come back to them. However the biggest shock out of all of that was their mentors bearing sealed away along with Zophicles so that he will never come back. I didn't want to imagine to lose my teammates and Prince Alveno like that. It really effected me so much by that battle that I decided to turn in the morphor just a week later. You see Kelly being a ranger requires so much from you. Plus when you become a ranger, you have to make sure that outsiders of the team doesn't see you morph into ranger form". Tabitha said to Kelly._

 _Kelly looks at Tabitha as she is starting to understand. "How come mom"? Kelly asks Tabitha. She is curious about the second part of it. Just as Tabitha is going to tell her, the mother and daughter duo hears the screams as they run towards the loud noise._

 ** _End Flashback_ **

The teens look at each other as they look at Kelly. "It sounds like to me that you are a hidden teammate that we never knew about now". Velvet said to Kelly. The rest of the teens agrees with Velvet.

"Yeah but who was that crystal ranger though? It has been baffling me for awhile now. I am here now. I deserve to know the answers". Kelly said to them. She is kind of frustrated by the fact that she never knew who was the crystal ranger that helped her on the first day of school. Rory sighs as he looks at Kelly. "Kelly, the crystal ranger that you saw. It was me". Rory said to Kelly. He is stepping forward to her.

The teens are surprised as they look at Rory. "Woah wait a minute, then that meant that Kelly was fighting those things on the same day that we were. I thought we were the only ones that were fighting them". Finn said to them. The other teens nod as they learn that Kelly did fought Douloons on the first day of school.

"Yeah, is it possible that we have more hidden underneath the rocks teammates"? Jasper asks Rory. The teens gives him a look as they are skeptical about the idea.

"Can we focus on how to get our mentor back though? It is bad enough that Xolimercia captured her, but what was with that hybrid monster though". Whitney asks them. She wants to know what the hybrid monster is so they can defeat it.

"That hybrid is actually the combined form between Raven and Aligormix. Xolimercia must have done that to them because of the failure to destroy all of you". Prince Americo said to them.

"WHAT THE WHAT", the teens collectively said in unison as the news gets to them on a twist about the battle.

The teens look at each other as they realize that they need to rescue their mentor. "That definitely changes things". Hawke said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they are still baffled about things.

Cliff looks at them as the adults walk in the room. "Yeah but how can we stop them when they have Azalea? Plus Verna is also trapped at that place. We have to free Raven and Aligormix from their evil control. This is going to be a more difficult rescue mission this time and we don't have special reinforcements like your team did Maggie". Cliff said to them.

Tabitha frowns as she gives Cliff a look. "Listen to me, I know that you guys are capable to pull off a rescue mission of this size and caber. Plus you guys are not doing this mission alone. You got her former teammates, Maggie, your new teammate, and me". Tabitha said to them as she reveals a blue morphor in her hands. It has silver color in it as well.

The teens look at each other as they look at Tabitha. "Maybe you should become a mentor Tabitha". Ash said to Tabitha as they are stunned to see the mannerism in her. Tabitha shrugs as she looks at the teens. "Perhaps so", Tabitha said to them as she helps them up to do some light training.

At the headquarters, Azalea frowns as she is still in the strange orb. She hasn't been able to move much as the programmed things continued to effect her. As the orb is moving, she frowns as it is the other program that Xolimercia has set up to take her to the lab. The orb is going to a different part of the headquarters with her in it. /

As the orb is making a complete stop, Azalea frowns as Xolimercia is there as she has a strange staff like weapon in her hands. Plus there is a machine waiting as Ravenmix is also in the room. Azalea frowns as the table is coming out from the orb. "Now everything is going according to the plan. Ravenmix place that mentor on the machine". Xolimercia said to Ravenmix. /

"Yes my mistress", Ravenmix said to Xolimercia. They walk towards Azalea as they remove her from the table. They drag her to the machine as they place the diodes on Azalea's body. Plus they put the restrains on her as well.

Azalea frowns as she looks into their hearts and spirits. "You got to fight back against the evil control. I know that the both of you heard that song that can restore memories. This is not who you two really are". Azalea said to them.

Ravenmix looks at Azalea as the words got to them. "Save your breath mentor, you won't be able to say anything to get to fight my evil control". Xolimercia said to Azalea as she turns the machine on.

The machine is turned on as dark energy is is building up as it head towards the diodes. Azalea is starting to feel a strange sensation as the dark energy gets to her. As she is starting to feel the pain, some of the parts to her Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is slowly to appear on her. "I know who the two of you really are Ravenmix. The two of you are Sofia Parker and Theo Harris. The two of you are relatives of mine". Azalea said to them as she is trying to resist to scream. /

Ravenmix frowns as Azalea got their human names right. Xolimercia frowns as she glares at Azalea. "I have a lot of questions to ask you mentor. If you fail to tell me anything, the power of the machine will increase. Where is the true Torturous Ten are"? Xolimercia asks Azalea.

Azalea frowns as she glares at Xolimercia. "I am not going to tell you a thing. I am going to reach out and fight for my half sister and my son because it is who you have controlled against their will". Azalea said to Xolimercia. She is trying to resist the urge to scream. /

Ravenmix is stunned by Azalea's words. Xolimercia frowns as she increases the power on the machine. "Where is the Spirit of Verna? You know that she is somewhere in that human town". Xolimercia said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as the she feeling the increase of the power on her. More of her Guardian Angel form is increasing. "I will never betray a member from my ranger team Xolimercia. Sofia and Theo never made that choice to turned evil. They were pumped with hurtful things and lies about me to make it easier to weaken their hearts". Azalea said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia frowns as she glares at Azalea. She increases the power again on the machine. "You are the one that hurt them in the first place mentor. Where is Judariot's special book"? Xolimercia asks Azalea. She notices that the Azalea is almost in the Guardian Angel form.

Azalea frowns as she glares at Xolimerica as she is cringing from the intense pain on her. "I never going to tell you where that book is. Sofia is my half sister, and she should have been in my life a long time ago. I never gave her the chance to have that role. Sofia please listen to me. I should have never let Tina push me out from California in the first place. My dad is your true biological father, and you have the full right to gotten to know him. I am sorry that I pushed you out from being in my dad's home before you had the chance to do so. It was because of my grievance to our dad that I sold the house too quickly to stop you from moving in. Please forgive me Sofia. Theo, you are really my son. You got to know that I love you even more than you truly know. When I lost you and your sisters, I fought my way to get all of you back. Even when I was told that you and your sisters died, I knew that somewhere deep down that all three of you were still alive. After the truth came out, I proved to your adopted parents that I am a great mother. I was constantly lied to by various people. I love you Dominic Jason Wesley Walker. Sofia Parker, you are my half sister. I may not gotten to know you better, but I am willing to get to know you now". Azalea said to Ravenmix. More of the Guardian Angel form is becoming prominent as it is nearly completed.

Ravenmix looks at Azalea as the words got to them now. They are starting to cry as they watch Azalea being tortured by Xolimercia. The evil control on them is weakening as they realize that they are wrong about Azalea. 'She is telling the truth. I was so mad that she sold the family home. I was supposed to move in with him, but his death took that away from me. My mom said that there wasn't a will from him. However she lied to me when his lawyer called to reveal that he left some money between the both me and Azalea. I got out from my mom's house and moved away to the current town. My half sister went through hell because of my ex best friend. I made sure that Tina didn't get away with it. I watched my half sister suffer from not having her kids around and taken away. I know that she never deserved it. They are my nieces and nephew as well. I want to be saved and free". Sofia thought to herself.

'Mom, I do remember you now. I remember the great times we had together with my sisters. Sure the first three years were not that great because of that apartments. However when we moved to the house, it was getting better for us. You never hurt me and my sisters like that mean lady said. You are a kind mother that got framed for worst. I am sorry that I thought you were the worst mother in the world. I want to be saved, and I want to save you as well". Theo said to himself.

As Azalea is in full form, she is starting to lose her fight to scream. Xolimercia grabs a staff as she points it at Azalea. "You are one bad mentor. You are not very forthcoming with the information that I want. It is time for you to be branded". Xolimercia said to Azalea. As she powers up her staff, she aims it at Azalea's chest. She fires her staff at the mentor.

A strange beam heads towards Azalea. Azalea frowns as she is trying to resist the pain a bit longer. As it is starting to pierce her skin to start the branding scar, Azalea is glowing a bright purple and orange as it is summoning the dragon and the griffin once again. "We want to be saved". Ravenmix yells out loud as their voice is heard throughout the entire headquarters.

Xolimercia frowns as the dragon and the griffin roars and screeches at her. She is hit back from the mythical creatures. "WHAT IS GOING ON"? Xolimercia asks as she was not expecting this. The two creatures frees Azalea from the machine as they are taking her over. Ravenmix is lifted like the creatures knew that they want to be saved.

"Xolimercia WHAT IS GOING ON"? Triannica asks Xolimercia as she does not know what is happening in the lab. Things in the lab are going haywire as well. the various alarms are going off. The alarms are being sent to the various officers.

Xolimercia frowns as she hears Triannica. "My empress, something has gone horribly wrong with the branding. Some how two creatures had taken her over". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

The mythical creatures flies out of the room as it has Ravenmix and Azalea with it. As it is flying throughout the headquarters, it is looking around as it is trying to find something. The alarms are going off as Douloons are being alerted to stop what it is breaking out of the headquarters.

In the throne room, Triannica frowns as she hears the alarms. "All officers on deck, we got an escape attempt". Triannica yells on her communicator. She is furious as she is trying to get the hold of Xolimercia.

The creatures bust in the throne room. It uses its dragon tail as it bust up a secret chamber. It spots the stone body of Verna and grabs the stone body. It notices the necklace is coming back to normal. "After that thing", Xolimercia yells at the Douloons.

The mythical creatures frown as they turn around and spots the foot soldiers. It quickly flies away from the headquarters. Xolimercia frowns as she glares at the creature flying away. "That mentor will pay for this". Xolimercia said to herself as she gathers the Douloons and follows the mythical creature out.

Back at the ship, the teens are training as Kelly is getting use to her new teammates. All the sudden, the Bronze morphor is glowing as it catches everyone's attention. "Umm guys why is the Bronze morphor glowing like that"? Kelly asks them.

The teens turns as they look at the morphor. "It maybe that it found its chosen one". Velvet said to Kelly as a suggestion. She is surprised to see a bronze morphor. It is flashing as well as glowing like someone is in trouble.

The alarms are going off as it alerts the teens. They turn as the monitors show Xolimercia chasing a mythical creature as it has a stone body and Ravenmix with it. "Ok thats something you don't see everyday". Jasper said to them.

"More to the point where is Azalea"? Tobey asks them. He is baffled as he is watching the footage. The others are just as confused by the whole thing. "The only time I have ever seen that was 14 years ago when the Ruby Dragon and the Sunstone Griffin took over Kiki because she was seriously hurt. They must have come back to help her". Tabitha said to the rangers. /

The spirit of Verna nods as she remembers it all too well. "That's right, the creatures must have freed my stone body as well". The spirit of Verna said to them. The teens are stunned as they spot the stone body as well.

"Our mentor must have been put through a lot of pain though". Macy said to them. She feels bad for the mentor. they shiver with the mental image that Azalea went through in Xolimerica's hands.

Velvet frowns as she looks at them. "Well, it is time to save the mentor". Velvet said to them. The teens nod as they went with her. Kelly looks at them as this is her first time to morph as well.

"We are coming with you". Ash said to the teens. They all have a full mind to take part in the battle. The teens look at each other as they got extra support from the Neo Defenders Veterans and a Defender Beast Veteran. /

Maggie nods as she looks at Velvet. "I am also coming with you Velvet. Our mom needs us and that includes me". Maggie said to Velvet. She is very serious as she wants her mom back in her life.

Velvet nods as a massive group is following her. "Xolimercia is going to regret messing with our mentor and purple ranger". Velvet said to them. Everyone nod in agreement as they head out to the location.

Out near the warehouse district, the mythical creature lays the stone body of Verna to the ground while Ravenmix jumps off as well. All the sudden, Ravenmix is getting hit with the evil control again like it being forced to go back with Xolimercia. "Once I regain the control of Ravenmix, it will recapture you, and I will make my make on you". Xolimercia said to the creature. The creature frowns as more Douloons shows up and surround them. /

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The teens are learning more about Kelly as they are recovering from the battle. However things got bad to worse for Azalea, but as the mythical creatures frees her, they also freed Verna's body. Plus Ravenmix declares that they want to be saved. However Xolimercia has catches up with them as she has a huge swarm of Douloons surrounding them. Will the rangers get to the battle in time?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Mother of all Surprises and Revelations Part 3_


	32. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 31: Mother of all Surprises and Revelations Part 3

The teens and veteran rangers arrive at the battle as they are stunned as they see Xolimercia and Douloons surrounding Azalea and the stone body of Verna. Ravenmix is trying to fight the dark power that is trying to regain control of her. "Is that Azalea"? Velvet asks them as she is stunned to see Azalea in a different light. The mentor is wrapped with the dragon and a griffin.

"There is no doubt about it Velvet. That is definitely Azalea. I only saw this happen once before. She must have been through a lot of pain and injuries for them to come". Daniel said to Velvet.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Daniel is right Rangers. They take over her body and fight". Tabitha said to them. She has that spirited fighter in her. In some ways, she is getting back in touch with her ranger root. She grabs her out morphor back out as she is ready.

Velvet nods as she thinks about it deeply. "She has always fought for us and with us. Now, it is our turn to fight for her. Are you ready rangers". Velvet yells at the teens.

"Ready", the teens yells back at Velvet. Plus Kelly is with them as she is holding her morphor just like the others.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", the teens yells out loud.

"Cyber Force Transform", Maggie yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", the Neo Defenders Veterans yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Tabitha yells out loud as she morphs into ranger form.

 ** _Morphing Sequence_**

 _Kelly is underwater like the others as there are treasure chests surrounding her. As the chest opens, various neon colors comes out with the ranger suit. The neon red Phoenix, the neon blue mermaid, and the neon green Guarda also swirls around her as well. She has neon red, green, and blue cladded pirate themed female version suit. Her helmet is also in the three neon colors with a treasure seeker symbol on it. Her weapon is a special combination of a trident, katana, and a whip. She rises to the surface of the ocean in her ranger pose. "Treasure Warrior Neon Ranger", Kelly yells out loud as she is her ranger form._

 ** _End Morphing Sequence_**

Xolimercia frowns as she spots the rangers and veterans. Plus she even sees the new ranger. "My father and mother will be so proud to see me destroying you all. Plus seeing a new ranger doesn't change things either". Xolimercia yells at them as she is laughing evilly. "Plus since is a special occasion, I summon something very special". Xolimercia said to them.

The rangers frown as Xolicertons appears as they are ready to fight. "Not those things again, they were massive trouble when we faced them in that final show down". Daniel said to them.

Ash frowns as he is annoyed by the comeback. "You said it Daniel. This is Velvet's lead on this". Ash said to him. They other veterans nod as they are wondering how will handle this. The veterans nod in agreement.

Velvet frowns as she notice the crowd of Douloons and Xolimercia. "Rangers, pair up with a veteran ranger. It doesn't matter if you share the same color or not". Velvet said to them.

The Rangers nod as they pair up with a veteran ranger. Velvet is with Ash. Whitney is with Aiden. Hawke is is with Will. Cliff is with Harry. Macy is with Liz. Jasper is with Kara. Finn is with Mari. Tobey is with Mel. Maggie is with Daniel. Finally Kelly is with Tabitha.

The intense battle is getting started as the dragon/griffin sees the rangers especially Kelly in particular. It is defending the stone body of Verna from the enemy. "Kelly Leona James Patterson, eldest daughter of the Royal Trio Mermaid Tabitha, it is time to show that you have the sense of leadership, the sense of stealth and follow orders, and the sense of loyalty just like your uncles and your mother has done before you. Once you accomplish this task, your mother will know what to do". The mythical creatures said to Kelly.

"Woah, what was that about"? Jasper asks them. He is caught off guard by how the mythical creatures spoke to them especially at Kelly.

"Maybe she has some special instructions to do something"? Tobey asks them. He is just as perplexed just like the rest of them.

"Xolimercia frowns as she glares at the rangers. She was not expecting a brand new ranger to join the team much less veteran rangers being a part of the battle to rescue Azalea. "I shall destroy all of you". Xolimercia yells at them as she sends a dark wave of power at the rangers and veterans. The rangers and veterans quickly scatter as they got into two groups. There a explosion from the dark wave.

In group one, it is Velvet, Maggie, Cliff, Kelly, and Finn as they are fighting Xolimercia. Plus they have Ash, Daniel, Harry, Tabitha, and Mari in the group as well. Xolimercia glares at them as she eyes at Harry first. "Your long time girlfriend really suffered in my hands. It is a wonder that you also suffered to that bottle". Xolimercia said to Harry.

Cliff frowns as he tries to block the blast. "Playing psychological warfare is about as dirty as they come". Cliff yells back at Xolimercia. Harry also fights back as he returns fire on her.

Xolimercia is pushed back some as she eyes at Daniel next. "I was so close to get my branding scar on your precious wife. Now it will be a pleasure for me to brand you instead". Xolimercia said to them as she aims her branding staff at him.

Maggie and Velvet frowns as they went to protect Daniel. "Stay away from our dad you witch". The sisters said together in unison. They combined their red ranger power to create a shield to protect him.

Ash nods as he goes into his wizard form. "Stay away from my brother". Ash said as well. He sends a red wizard power at Xolimercia.

Xolimercia is pushed back some as she glares at them. "Family members can be so touchy on who I mess with. After all, all of you destroyed my father and mother". Xolimercia said to them as she sends the dark power wave on them again.

The rangers and veterans are pushed back some. Velvet frowns as the others needs some help. "Kelly, you and Tabitha go help the others. We will keep this bratty general busy". Velvet said to Kelly.

Kelly nods as she receives her first set of orders. "You got it. Let's go mom", Kelly said to her mom. Tabitha nods as she is following her daughter's lead.

In the second group, they are struggling with the Xolicertons. "Geez, I never thought these things would make a bad come back". Liz said to them. Her partner Macy is getting angry as she is being pushed around by them.

"Me neither, plus they look even stronger than before". Aiden said to them. He is and his partner Whitney are having a hard time as well. Her special ranger power is not as effective.

"Question was Xolicernic even more uglier than these things"? Jasper asks them as he trying to make a dent in them.

"Uglier doesn't begin to describe the real version Jasper". Kara said to Jasper. She remembers the horrors that Verna and Azalea.

All the sudden a whip hits a Xolicerton as it is wrapped around it. "Messing with your elder rangers and young rangers, that's a bad thing to do". Kelly said to them. She swirls the whip around as it slams the other Xolicertons out of the way.

"That's something you don't see every day", Hawke said to them as she sees the move like you would see in a rodeo or something. The other rangers nod as Kelly jumps on a Xolicerton. It is trying to shake her off like a bull.

Tabitha grins as she knows this about Kelly. "That's nothing rangers, Kelly is a mild manner girl, but she is also a wild firecracker as well". Tabitha said to them.

The rangers look at each other. Kelly notices that an Xolicerton is about to hit Tobey from behind. She quickly gets off as she runs quickly on top of Xolicerton's heads like a ninja. She swiftly kicks at the one that is about to hit Tobey. "I got your back". Kelly said to Tobey.

Tobey is caught a bit off guard as he didn't realize that a Xolicerton was about to hit him. "Umm thanks", Tobey said to Kelly as he is slightly blushes underneath his helmet.

"Your welcome because this fight is not even over yet. Just because this is my first battle, I am not going to bail all of you". Kelly said to Tobey.

As the fight continues, the dragon/griffin notice that Kelly has done two of the three things. Xolimercia frowns as the rangers are making good work on the Douloons and Xolicertons. However Ravenmix is still in the battle as the evil control hasn't fully worked. "Ravenmix WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ATTACK AND DESTROY THOSE RANGERS? STARTING WITH THAT MENTOR". Xolimercia yells at Ravenmix as she increases the evil control power on her.

The rangers and veterans frown as they watch the power growing on her. Ravenmix's eyes are glowing in a demonic color. "That thing is heading towards Azalea". Macy said to them.

"We need a new idea. Plus both Velvet and Maggie are busy with Xolimercia". Whitney said to them.

Kelly frowns as she notices a necklace glowing. It is around a stone body. "I have an idea guys. Can you give me some cover"? Kelly asks them.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Kelly. "Wait, what, why"? Hawke asks Kelly as she is a bit confused about it.

Kelly turns to Hawke as they are just as mystified about it. "Look, I may be a new teammate that came up very recently. I am very loyal as they come. That monster is about the overpowered with evil control and it is going to lose. I have a strong feeling that it wants to be saved and freed". Kelly said to Hawke.

Hawke nods as she understands where Kelly is going with it. "Go for it Kelly, we got your back". Hawke said to Kelly. The others nod as they look at Kelly.

"I want everyone to distract both the monster and Xolimercia long enough for me to grab an item. When I give the signal to my mom, that's when I will throw it to Maggie and Velvet to put it around Ravenmix's neck". Kelly said to them. She takes off running towards the stone body.

As the rangers follow the plan, Xolimercia frowns as she and Ravenmix are still going at them especially at Kelly. "Guys we got to give Kelly time to grab an item". Whitney said to them. They continue to distract them.

"What I don't get is the signal to her mom though"? Cliff asks them as he is a bit confused about it.

"She must have a good reason for it Cliff". Finn said to them. He is trying to figure the new teammate out.

Kelly is running towards the stone body of Verna as she grabs the necklace. It is glowing as she knows that it is needed. "Kelly, you have done well. I can see why you are destined to find and use the Treasure of the Defender Beast". The dragon/griffin said to Kelly.

Kelly nods as she notices that her teammates are getting pushed back by the Xolimercia and Ravenmix. "Mom now", Kelly yells out to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at her morphor. "With pleasure honey, Defender Beast Execute the Power", Tabitha yells out loud as she is going into her silver ranger fairy mode.

The rangers are stunned as they didn't see that one coming. "What was that"? Macy asks them as she has never seen that before. The rangers shrug as they are surprised by it.

Xolimercia is stunned as she is taken back by it. "WHAT IS THIS"? Xolimercia asks them as she is yelling at Tabitha. She is controlling Ravenmix to get at her.

Ravenmix is firing dark powers at Tabitha. Tabitha grabs out her weapon as she cuts it down in half. "I think it is time to remove the additional dark and evil power from Ravenmix". Tabitha said to them.

"Neo Defender Silver Fairy Power", Tabitha yells out loud as she uses her special ability. Silver power shines on Ravenmix as the evil power and control is being removed and destroyed from them. The rangers are stunned as Ravenmix reverses back to Ravenmix and Aligormix respectively.

"Maggie, Velvet catch", Kelly said to them as she throws a necklace to them. The red rangers catches the necklace as they put it around both Raven and Aligormix. A white light purges the remaining evil control from them.

Xolimercia frowns as her plans has been foiled. "NOOOOO, THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE". Xolimercia yells at them. She fires a wave blast at them.

The dragon/griffin sets up a shield to protect them as it fires a beam back at Xolimercia. "The evil controlled has been broken Xolimercia". The mythical creatures said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia frowns as she sent back flying to the ground. "You Rangers will regret messing with me. I SHALL BE BACK". Xolimercia said to them as she takes off.

The rangers and veterans look at each other as they notice a woman and a young teenage boy laying on the ground. The dragon/griffin looks at the stone body of Verna. It uses its breath to reverse the stone effects from Verna's physical body. The spirit of Verna sees her body as she went back into it.

Verna's eyes are starting to open as the dragon/griffin went back into Azalea's body. "I knew that you would bust me out of there Kiks". Verna said to Azalea as her voice is weak.

"It was because Frankie told me where you are". Azalea said to Verna. She is feeling woozy and exhausted.

Daniel rushes over to Azalea as she passed out. Plus Harry picks Verna off the ground gingerly. The rangers rush over to them. The guys are supporting the woman and teenage boy. "Are they going to be alright"? Velvet asks Daniel.

"Yeah, they will need a lot of rest". Daniel said to Velvet as they teleport back to the ship.

Back at the ship, the teens frown as they see their mentor, Verna, and two people in the med bay. They are being looked over by Prince Americo. "I can not imagine what they were put through especially on Verna". Kelly said to them.

The teens nod as they notice Harry and Daniel with them. "Yeah plus they look really devoted to them despite the drama that happened between them". Maggie said to them.

Velvet nods as she looks at her teammates. All the sudden, a bronze colored morphor went over to the teenage boy as they realize a new ranger has been chosen. Well, it looks like a new ranger has been chosen right in front of us". Jasper said to them. The teens look at each other as they seem skeptical about him.

"I suppose you are right Jasper". Velvet said to Jasper. She is curious if the guy is actually the long lost brother or not. The teens look at each other as they have to build new trust with someone who has been controlled by evil.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _The half sister and the long lost son has been freed from the evil control. Plus Azalea and Verna are also freed as well. How will the rangers handle two new teammates?_

 _ **Next Chapter:** A Filler_


	33. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: A Reflection From the Mother's Eyes

In the main cabin of the ship, Azalea has woken up. Her body is a bit aching from the intense battle. Not only Verna's spirit returned to her body, but Sofia and Theo returned to their human form. The three of them hasn't woken up yet. She notices Daniel as he is right by Theo's side. 'That is the devoted father in him'. Azalea thought to herself. By Verna's side, Azalea spots Harry as he hasn't left her since they got back to the ship. 'He is still in love with Verna even though they have been through so much already'. Azalea thought to herself. She looks at her phone as she has a message from Macha.

" ** _Frankie is found and rescued from Irene. However, the bad news is that Irene revealed that she has evil powers and transformed herself into a different form. According to the rangers, she is called Melodalix'._**

Azalea slightly frowns as she learns about Frankie and the fake pink ranger who now calls herself Melodalix. She send a reply back to her. 'Verna is freed and rescued. Theo and Sofia are freed from evil control. Plus we gained a new ranger in Kelly Patterson. However I get the feeling that Theo will become a ranger soon'. Azalea types on the special morphor. She presses send as it is heading to Macha. She sighs as she went to the front of the ship.

On the front of the ship, Azalea sighs as she has a lot on her mind. She turns as she notices the teens interacting with her old teammates. They are talking among themselves as they telling them various stories about her. She faintly smiles as she remembers the various stories from the old days.

"'For the past ten years, it has been so miserable that I haven't found a reason to smile or being a part of life. I was only existing in life. Not even the justice brought sweet happiness came for me. However, ever since I became a mentor, little bits of my past came back into my life that I swore that it would never come back. Of course, I was wrong but I even learned that I can't have that dark wall covering my heart. For thirteen years, the ice cold shield was covering my broken heart. My heart was still healing from the betrayal only to find out that the betrayal was a fake. Yet, when I discovered the truth about my children and being alive after all this time, I have asked myself what did I do to deserved to be lied to for so long. I am wondering how they will react to the fact that their adoptions are faked and illegal. Maggie made it to Daniel and yet he found out on his own that she is his biological daughter and fought them to regain her into his custody. For Velvet, she was not thrilled to learn that I am her biological mother. She behaved so poorly in front of me. At the same time, she was distant and cold just like I was cold and distant towards her and the others. What goes around comes around does make a lot of sense in this case. After Velvet gained a better understanding on this, I fully see that she has changed just like how I changed. Like mother like daughter, it fits as the saying goes. However during the Tina situation, she protected me from getting stabbed by that woman. Cliff also played a role as well. It is just like when I protected Velvet in that battle that led to me being captured'. Azalea thought to herself as she looks at her rangers.

"I thought I would find you here Azalea". Daniel said to Azalea as he walks on the bow of the ship. He smiles to Azalea as he went over to her.

Azalea turns around as she looks at Daniel. She smiles as he comforts her. "Well you found me. I had a lot to think about Daniel. The rescue mission in Baylorville, recapturing of the prison escapee, being kidnapped by Xolimercia, and rescuing Verna, Sofia, and Theo, and gaining a new ranger. There was a lot going on just in past few days. Plus I doubt it is going to slow down any time soon". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Azalea. "You are right about that Azalea. It probably won't slow down anytime soon. Usually after an intense battle that resulted a humiliating loss on the bad guy loss, it is usually when they start up a new plan". Daniel said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she gives Daniel a look. "I know Daniel. Plus knowing Xolimercia, she is probably licking her wounds for not giving me the branding scar. According to her, her branding scar has the ability to keep someone from going into their special form. I have seen the branding scar on Verna, and I am trying to figure out how to reverse it". Azalea said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Azalea. "You will be able to figure it out eventually Azalea. Plus Xolimercia will be defeated one of these days as well". Daniel said to Azalea as he tries to cheer her up.

Azalea slightly smiles as she looks at Daniel. "Thanks Daniel, you have always found a way to get me to smile even when I didn't want to". Azalea said to Daniel. Daniel looks into Azalea's eyes. As the two lean in to kiss, it is not long that the teens and the veteran rangers are looking at them.

"They are staring at us aren't they". Daniel said to Azalea. He has a sheepish expression on his face.

"Yeah they are Daniel". Azalea said to Daniel as she has that knowing look on her face. The two of them lock lips as they share their first kiss after a very long time.

The teens and veterans are in awe by the kiss. However as they kiss, a special healing light went towards Theo. Plus it went towards the Bronze morphor as it is activating for the first time. Theo opens his eyes as he is coming around.

Back at the headquarters, Xolimercia frowns as her plan of getting information from Azalea about the Torturous Ten and branding her failed. She is furious as she is pacing around in the throne room. "That purple ranger escaped from getting my branding scar. She is freely able to go into her special form. At least, she doesn't know that this holds the key to removing the brand from that Neo Defender purple ranger". Xolimercia said to herself as she places her branding staff in a safe place. On the top of the staff, it has a snake with its fangs out.

Triannica wakes in to the room as she is furious about what happened. "Not only you failed to brand the mentor, the mentor successful got that Neo Defender Purple ranger out as well. On top of that, a new ranger even dared to join the team and those two humans broke free of the evil control". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia faces Triannica as she bows to her. "The plan did fail my empress. However I have another plan". Xolimercia said to Triannica as she has a new plan.

"I am listening", Triannica said to Xolimercia as she is skeptical about it. She doesn't seem to be interested at first.

"We need some sort of double agent to manipulate on finding where the Torturous Ten are in hiding. Plus this double agent could be someone that not even the rangers including the mentor who would except to be the double agent". Xolimercia said to Triannica.

Triannica looks at Xolimercia as it is something to consider. "A manipulated human to do our dirty work, the human has to be someone that the rangers wouldn't expect. However it is very tricky to manipulate people. I will definitely consider it. However I will not tolerate further failure from you Xolimercia". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she looks at Triannica. "Of course my empress", Xolimercia said to Triannica as she leaves the room. She frowns as she learned that her new plan is in consideration. "I will have my revenge rangers. You better count on that". Xolimercia said to herself as she is getting busy with her new plan.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _Azalea was reflecting about things from the past few days. Plus Theo opened his eyes as well. However, Xolimercia is planning something new as well. It is just a simple filler._

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _The Arrival of the Bronze Ranger Part 1_


	34. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: Arrival of the Bronze Ranger Part 1

Xolimercia frowns as she is going over the various photos of humans to select to become the double agent. She is very discouraged by the various people that is on the screen. "Ugh, all of these humans has some sort of painful past and darkness within them. None of them are born into the evil power like me". Xolimercia said to herself as she is scrolling through the various humans.

 ** _"There is a human that is born with the evil power_**. _**At the same time, you have not even looked at her photo on the screen yet".**_ A female voice said to Xolimercia. The unknown being is making her first appearance at Empress Triannica's headquarters.

Xolimercia frowns as she hears the unfamiliar voice. She quickly grabs her branding staff as she is in her fighting stance. "Who are you to enter my empress's headquarters"? Xolimercia asks out there as she is furious to hear it.

A woman appears to Xolimercia as she gives her a look. "I am Stabella. You see I have four evil daughters that are scattered around. One of them lives in the town and related to one of the rangers. At the same time, her picture is not even on the monitors for you to see yet". Stabella said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia has a skeptical expression on her face. "A human with born with evil powers and related to the rangers. Why should I believe you? I rather brand you and you would be able to with stand my branding". Xolimercia said to Stabella as she aims her staff at her.

Stabella laughs at Xolimercia as she gives her a look. She unleashed her powers on Xolimercia. "You should believe me since I will be calling all of them together for a special plan of mine". Stabella said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia gets pushed to the ground as her weapon lands on the floor. She glares at Stabella as she gets an alert on the monitor. It has a picture of a teenage girl on the screen. Plus the information about her is on the screen as well. She went over to look at the picture. "You should consider yourself lucky that you are telling the truth Stabella. I shall win her over to become the double agent for the empress". Xolimercia said to Stabella.

Stabella grins to Xolimercia as she has her on board with it. "It is a pleasure to do business with you". Stabella said to Xolimercia as she quickly leaves the headquarters. Just as her appearance came mysteriously, she vanishes mysteriously once again.

Triannica walks back into the room. "Xolimercia what has happened"? Triannica asks Xolimercia as she heard some voices and noises in the room. She is furious that someone unknown came to the headquarters.

"An evil villain telling me that her human daughter is born with evil powers. Get this this human is related to one of the Rangers". Xolimercia said to Triannica. She is skeptical about Stabella's claim.

Triannica is deeply intrigued by the news. "A double agent who happens to be related to one of the rangers. This could be more interesting than I thought. How easy will it be to manipulate this individual though"? Triannica asks Xolimercia.

Xolimercia looks at the information about her. "Very easy apparently, she feels alone and isolated from her own family. Weren't you the one that said manipulating a human is trickier than it looks"? Xolimercia asks Triannica.

Triannica turns as she gives a look to Xolimercia. "Yes, at the same time controlling a human with little confidence and self esteem maybe the ticket that we need. Befriend this human, make sure that none of rangers including the mentor sees you. The last thing we need is for them is to figure out that you are among the other humans". Triannica said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia nods as she transform into a teenage girl. She looks like one of the popular girls who belongs to the cool crowd. She transformation heavily covers her evil presence. "Let's befriend a pathetic human, just call me Marcie". Xolimercia said to Triannica. She has a watch fully loaded with monsters and Douloons to summon at moments. She leaves the headquarters as she plans to get to someone who is related to one of the rangers.

It has been a couple of days since the Azalea's rescue as they also got Verna back plus Theo and Sofia is freed from evil control. At the front of school, Theo sighs as he is returning to school since being kidnapped by an evil being. From the moment he returned home, he was taken out from his home by a cop and social services. His parents sighs as they knew that the adoption wasn't legal. He got placed in a group home as they have to wait for the true reunification day with Azalea.

As other students are starring at him, Theo is feeling uneasy about things. He wants to get to the lunchroom quickly as he wants to feel safe. 'Why is it that everyone has to stare at me'? Theo thought to himself. He finds a seat at a table. He sighs to himself as he has some time to himself.

However, it doesn't stop some people to sit with him. He looks across from him as Finn and Jasper sits with him. "You two walked with me that one time right". Theo said to them. He is uneasy with them.

"Yeah, why are you so uneasy though? You are back at home and school. There is nothing wrong with that"? Jasper asks Theo. He has a compassionate expression on his face.

Theo sighs as he looks at them. "School yes, but the cops and social services took me out from my home. My parents told me the truth about my adoption. Apparently, it was illegal because I turned out to be a kidnapped kid when I was three years old. When I thought it wasn't true, they showed me various documents and news paper articles on how my real mom fought to get us back only to find out that she was lied to by those who took us from her. When they showed me a home video of her, I remembered how I was happy I was with my biological mother and my two sisters. Does it make me a bad person when I truly say that I want to go back to the people that I had growing up regardless of the illegal stuff that was happening"? Theo asks them.

The two older teens look at each other. Finn turns to Theo as he shakes his head to him. "No, but your biological family would be hurt by it as well. You have a biological mother, father, and sisters who care and love you. You should give them a chance". Finn said to Theo.

Theo gives Finn a skeptical expression on his face. "I have biological sisters. Have I met them before and are they even here though"? Theo asks Finn. He is getting more overwhelmed by it.

Finn and Jasper look at each other as they turn to Theo. "Yeah they are your age. They even share the same birthday as you. They are Velvet and Maggie. Maggie lives with the biological father. Plus Velvet is in the process of moving back to your biological mother". Finn said to Jasper.

Jasper nods as he grabs his phone to swipe to a particular picture. "Yeah Velvet and Maggie found out that the two of them are sisters. They put together this old photo that got torn up years ago. They are missing one final piece of it". Jasper explains it to Theo. He shows him the picture on his phone. "Does this photo mean anything to you"? Jasper asks Theo.

Theo looks at the phone as he is for a huge surprise. He quickly grabs out a torn piece from an photo that he has carried with him. "It looks very familiar to me. Plus for the longest time, I have always wondered what this photo went to. I am starting to remember that day. It just all of it is happening too fast. I got to go". Theo said to them as he leaves the table as the feelings are getting overwhelming to him.

"Theo wait", Jasper said to Theo as he wants to go after him. Finn stops him as he grabs him by the arm. Jasper looks at Finn as he is wondering why the orange ranger stopped him.

"Hold on dude, we should give him some space". Finn said to Jasper. He has that knowing expression on his face. Jasper sighs as he knows that Finn is right about giving Theo some space.

The other teens arrive as they saw the events unfolding. "Ok why did Theo leave like that all the sudden"? Velvet asks them. She has that stern expression on her face. She has that stern expression on her face.

Finn and Jasper know that they can't hide things from the young leader. "We showed him that photo that you and Maggie put together. Plus the little dude is getting overwhelmed just by being back at school and among other things". Jasper said to them.

Velvet looks at them as she notice the piece that Theo left behind. As she picks it up, she gasps as it is the final piece to the photo. "Theo is the one that had the final piece all along, and I didn't know it". Velvet said to them. She sits down as tears are falling down her face.

The teens look at each other as they comfort Velvet. "He probably needs time to figure things out Velvet". Whitney said to Velvet. She has a compassionate smile on her face. She is being supportive of the young red ranger.

Hawke nods as she can tell that the leader is anguished with the truth. "Yeah plus I can't blame him for being deeply overwhelmed and confused about things". Hawke said to Velvet.

Cliff looks at them as he thinks about Casey. "Did you guys mention Casey to him as his older half sister as well"? Cliff asks them. He is asking about her being related to Theo being his older half sister.

Finn and Jasper shake their heads to him. "No we didn't mention Casey to him". Finn said to Cliff. They are wondering why he asked them that has a sheepish expression on his face. "We kind of spaced about that detail". Jasper admits to Cliff.

Macy slightly frowns as she gives them a look. "Personally, it is probably for the best that you haven't mentioned that to him yet". Macy said to them. She doesn't want to overwhlem the young 13 year old boy.

The teens are stunned as they give Macy a look. "Huh, why would you say that Macy? He has a right to know about his older half sister". Tobey said to Macy. He is wondering she said that to get deeper into the conversation.

Macy gives Tobey a glare to him. "Do you want him to be even more overwhelmed than he already is Tobey"? Macy asks Tobey. She has her arms crossed as she doesn't want to change her position on the matter.

Tobey looks at Macy as he shakes his head to her. "No but the truth is being kept from him. He should know from one of us". Tobey said to Macy. He is arguing with the yellow ranger.

Kelly frowns as she sees an argument is about to break out. "Hold it you two, yes he needs to know the truth, but it has to come from the right individual. At the same time, he needs to calm down from being overwhelmed from everything that has happened as well". Kelly said to them in a calm manner and tone.

The teens look at Kelly as she realizes that she has gotten between them. "I agree with Kelly guys. Theo does need to know the truth from the right person. Plus we also have to give him time to process everything that has happened as well. He is my brother who I haven't seen in ten years. If he wants to talk to me, I will let him on his own terms and time". Velvet said to them. The teens sit with each other as they wait for the morning bell. They do not know that someone evil is at the school and sitting with someone else who is related to one of the rangers.

At another table, a 12 year old girl sighs as she is watching her sister sitting with her friends. She is wondering how Macy could have fit in with them. Then again, none of them has the same personality traits to fit like that either. She looks at her binder as she waits to go to her home room. She has medium length black hair, heterochromatic eyes and wears a black and red top with black lace, a deep red skirt, and black zip up boots.

"Hey there, you must be crazy for sitting by yourself like that". A new girl said to the girl as she has strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She has on a pretty designer outfit with classy shoes on.

The girl looks at the new girl as she has a strange feeling over her. "No, I had to get away from the other table who are fighting over something very trivial". The girl said to the new girl.

The new girl looks at the other table of girls who are arguing over a boy band. "I can see why it is very trivial. My name is Marcie by the way". Marcie said to the girl. She smirks to the girl as she is on her way to win her over.

The girl nods as she looks at Marcie. "My name is Raine Birmingham. So where did you move here from"? Raine asks Marcie. She wants to get to know Marcie more as it is not very often that someone reaches out to her first to befriend.

Marcie looks at Raine as she shrugs to her. "I moved here from Aurora Cove. Raine, do you ever feel that you are very different from others including your family"? Marcie asks Raine.

Raine looks at Marcie as it is a very unusual question to ask right away. "Yeah why do you asks me that for? Don't you think it's a bit too early to ask that question"? Raine asks Marcie. She frowns as she gives her a look.

"I just want to get to know you Raine. Isn't that what we are doing right now"? Marcie asks Raine. She is wondering how angry she can get to see her evil powers.

Raine gives Marcie a look as she is getting angry. "Yes but that question is too deep and personal to ask right now. So back off", Raine said to Marcie. She has her arms crossed with her.

It is not long that Macy walks over to her as she hears a bit of the conversation. "Is there a problem here"? Macy asks them. She is wondering what is going on. The teens are closely watching the conversation between them.

Marcie glares at Macy as she is very mad. "You should stay out as of our conversation loser". Marcie said to Macy as she left the area. She is in a huff as she failed to get to her.

Raine frowns as she is getting mad at Macy. "Why did you even do that Macy? I can handle that myself". Raine asks Macy. She is mad that her older sister got involved with the conversation.

Macy frowns as she gives a look to Raine. She has some bad vibes about Marcie but can't place her finger on it. "I don't think you should go any further with befriending that new girl". Macy said to Raine.

Raine frowns as she is getting really mad. "Why should I thought? You are just jealous that she befriended me first". Raine said to Macy as she leaves the table. She also leaves the area in a huff as well.

Macy is stunned as she is mystified about Raine's behavior. She has her arms crossed as she wants to protect her. She doesn't see Theo went up to her. She is wondering who was the girl that went up to Raine.

"If this makes you feel any better, I don't trust that new girl either. I saw the entire conversation". Theo said to Macy. He has that bad vibe about the girl named Marcie. However, he can't explain on how he has that feeling.

Macy turns as she looks at Theo. "Really you don't trust her". Macy said to Theo. She is surprised to see that coming from him. It is more being skeptical about things coming from the young 13 year old boy.

"Yeah for some reason, that new girl reminds me of someone very evil". Theo said to Macy. He has shivers just thinking about it. It makes him very cringed deep down as well.

As the bell rings, Macy is mystified in what Theo just said. 'Someone very evil, could he be right about that'? Macy asks herself as she goes to class. She doesn't know how correct she truly is.

Marcie frowns as she checks the photo graph. 'It is definitely the younger sister of the yellow ranger. I was soo close to discover the evil powers that she is born with'. Marcie thought to herself. She uses her watch as she selects a monster and Douloons to attack the town.

In Azalea's classroom, Theo sighs as he takes his seat. He notices Azalea in a lotus position as she is mediating. "Mrs. Walker", Theo said to Azalea as he is wondering if she knows that the bell has rung to dismiss the students.

"I know that the bell has rung Theo. Plus I can tell that you are deeply overwhelmed by everything that has happened". Azalea said to Theo as she opens her eyes. She stands up as she is walking towards the front of the room.

Theo is surprised by the fact that his teacher could tell about it. "How did you know that I am overwhelmed"? Theo asks Azalea as he is getting nervous and uneasy about it. He has a sheepish expression on his face. it is more like a bunny rabbit ready to bolt at moments notice.

"Your expression can say a lot more things than a photograph Theo. I can sympathize with you about being overwhelmed and uneasy about the truth that is coming out from the wood work. At the same time, you need to accept that truth and need time to accept it as well". Azalea said to Theo. /

Theo nods as he realizes that his teacher has figured him out so easily. "You are right about that Mrs. Walker. How can I accept the truth when it is overwhelming me so much. Plus I am not ready to be a part of my biological family yet. They say that I have biological sisters who are my age, but I get the feeling that I have an older sibling as well. Is that a figment of my dreams or is that the actual truth as well"? Theo asks Azalea as he is on the verge of being in tears.

Azalea looks at Theo as she can tell the negative feelings that he has inside of him. "It is the truth Theo. Your older sister is actually your half sister from your biological father, my husband. Her mother died some time ago. You are processing things right now, and I can not blame you for that. It is ok to feel overwhelmed, but you need to talk about it and release the negative feelings as well. It is how evil darkness can leech into it and take advantage of it. When you are ready to talk about it, you will not be alone to deal with it. Plus you will not be alone to find out your true destiny". Azalea said to Theo.

Theo is stunned as the fellow classmates are about to come into the classroom. He is deeply puzzled from what his teacher said to him. He grabs out the bronze morphor from his pocket as he is wondering more about it. 'Could my teacher be right and my biological mother'? Theo asks himself as he has no idea how right she is.

After school, Marcie looks at the monster and the swarm of Douloons that she has summoned. She grins as the rangers should be alerted any time now. "Now go attack and destroy anything that gets in your way". Marcie said to the monster.

The monster charges in as it is starting to creating havoc. People are screaming every where as they are running in fear. It is not long that the teens comes out. Theo is in awe by them. He watches them getting various people to safety. 'Why am I not afraid to run away from this? Those things are hurting innocent people, and yet I see Velvet and the others getting them to safety.

As the civilians has left the immediate area, Theo watches them grabbing their morphors out and saying some words. "Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", they said in unison as they morph into ranger form. He is stunned as he watches them morph into rangers and charging in the battle. "They are the Power Rangers". Theo said to himself as all the sudden he is teleported away.

At the starting point, Theo lands to the floor as he notices a slide. He is deeply confused on what is going on. He notices various color coded slots from red all the way to bronze. 'Ok the neon slot is new to me, but am I suppose to be on the bronze one'? Theo asks himself. He went over to it, and Theo starts his slide down to the ship. He screams as he is not use to this like the others are. His clothes changes as he is wearing training clothes with the bronze color in them.

At the ship, Azalea has the soft landing pad ready as she sees Theo landing on it. "What's the big idea with that slide"? Theo asks around as it took a lot of him. He is trying to calm down about it.

"That slide is how the Rangers gets to the ship at their first time. Welcome Theo to the Headquarters of the Treasure Warrior Power Rangers". Azalea said to Theo. She has a stern expression on her face. She knew that Theo was coming to the ship as she had the pad ready for him.

Theo is deeply surprised to see his teacher there. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that I am actually a ranger"? Theo asks Azalea. He is getting overwhelmed again as he faints. He lands on the soft landing pad.

Azalea sighs as this is not exactly the way it would go. "That didn't go the way that I hoped and the others will need help very soon". Azalea said to herself as she takes Theo to the main cabin of the ship.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Theo is experiencing his first day back at school. He is overwhelmed to be back after being held captive against his will and being turned evil. Plus a girl named Raine (created by Decode9) has made her first appearance as she met Marcie. However Macy doesn't like Marcie for some reason. Is she right to like her or not? Plus Theo has experience the slide to the ship for the first time._

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Arrival of the Bronze Ranger Part 2_


	35. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: The Arrival of the Bronze Ranger Part 2

Theo is coming around as he is in the med bay of the ship. He is stunned as Azalea is right by his side. "You didn't leave me even though the rangers need you right now. I thought this was nothing but a crazy dream, and yet it is still real". Theo said to Azalea. He has a guilty expression on his face.

Azalea shakes her head to Theo as she has a light smile on her face. "This is definitely real Theo, and you are chosen to become a ranger. Tell me something, did you ever feel connect to something but didn't know what it was"? Azalea asks Theo. She is holding a book with a quill on the cover of it.

Theo looks at Azalea as he thinks about it. "Yeah but what does being connected have to do with this thing though"? Theo asks Azalea. He is having a hard time understanding things. He gets out of bed as he walk towards the door.

Azalea sighs as she gives the young teenage boy a look. "Theo, you are connected to things in more ways than one. You don't understand because you are not open to the truth to your true self. Yes you were freed from the evil power that was controlling you. However, you are deeply overwhelmed by the new changes that is taking place all around you. You are truly scared and nervous to get to know the others after everything that has happened". Azalea said to Theo.

Theo has a stunned expression on his face. Some how, his teacher figured out what is truly going on with him. "Yeah but how did you know that I am feeling this way about myself"? Theo asks Azalea.

Azalea has a light smile on her face. "It is very obvious Theo. It is because of your facial expressions that shows a lot of things. You are feeling uneasy and weary about being back at school from being missing. The nervousness being around other people again is scaring you. You don't know if the people at school are just as evil or very nice who wants to support you as you transition back to some what of a normal life. Plus one of my abilities is seeing the true spirit and aura of an individual. I know that your true spirit and aura is deep inside just waiting to come back out again". Azalea said to Theo.

Theo looks at Azalea as he shrugs to her. He has tears building in his eyes like he is about to cry. "Yeah but how do I do that though? Do you and the others even blame me and that lady named Sofia for being evil and doing those things"? Theo asks Azalea as he is crying as he sinks to the floor. He pulls his legs towards his chest and outs his hands over his eyes as he is really upset.

Azalea looks at Theo as she gets down to his level. "Theo listen to me. I do not blame you and Sofia for the things that happened to the both of you. Neither one of you made that choice to become evil. You were both taken against your Will and brought to a place that truly scared you deeply. I can not answer for the others, but I have given you an answer truthfully". Azalea said to Theo.

Theo looks at Azalea as he is in shock to learn that she doesn't blame him. "You really don't blame me for being turned evil. I was told that you are my biological mother. You hated me and my biological siblings for being existed". Theo said to Azalea as he is wondering why she is being so nice and kind to him.

Azalea looks at Theo like her own heart is going to break. "That is not true Theo. That is a vicious lie because I truly love you, Velvet, and Maggie. I have spent so many years fighting to get the three of you back. I have been lied to for so long that it pushed me to become cold and distant towards my own Rangers. The three of you are my children and I do love and care about you even now. A mother's love for her children is unconditional. People wanted you to think that my love for you was conditioned just to keep things better for them and worse for me. The truth is freed and they are the ones being brought to justice. You got teammates to get to know and let into your heart. It may take some time Theo, but I believe that all of you can do it". Azalea said to Theo.

Theo nods as he is starting to understand things now. He has a light expression on his face and feeling better about it as well. "Azalea, what was my original name though? I have a feeling that my biological sisters called me Dommy, but I feel silly being called that". Theo asks Azalea as he wants to know more.

Azalea smiles as she looks at Theo. "Your original name is Dominic Jason Wesley Walker. Your first name came from my father, your grandfather". Azalea said to Theo. She smiles as she is reminded of him.

Theo nods as he looks at Azalea. "That makes so much sense to me Azalea". Theo said to Azalea as he hugs her for the first time. Azalea smiles as she receives the hug from him.

 _ **"Azalea, we need some reinforcements".**_ Velvet said to Azalea as the monitors are showing that the rangers in deep trouble against the monster.

Azalea frowns Theo looks at the battle going on. "They need us right now don't they". Theo said to Azalea. He is curious on what to do next. He looks at Azalea as he can tell that she is getting worried about the rangers in the battle right now.

Azalea turns to Theo as she nods to him. "They do need us Theo. Are you ready to truly join the team"? Azalea asks Theo. She has a serious expression on her face.

Theo looks at Azalea as he nods to her. "I may have understand somethings, but I need to get to know my true teammates right". Theo said to Azalea. He gets up as he is feeling a bit stronger as he is ready to fight. Azalea nods as she looks at Theo as they head out from the ship to the battle.

Back at the battle, the rangers frown as they are in an intense battle. The monster is making things very difficult for them. It is pummeling them to the ground. "WHATS THE MATTER RANGERS? AM I GETTING TO BE TOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU"? The monster yells at them as it is firing a barrage of beams at them.

The rangers barely dodge it as all the sudden a purple beam hits the monster. Plus a rock hits it in the face as well. The monster frowns as it looks around to find it. "WHAT HOW DARES TO HIT ME LIKE A COWARD"? The monster yells at them.

The rangers are stunned as they are getting unexpected help. "Ok I know that beam came from our mentor, but where did that rock come from"? Whitney asks them. She is trying to look for the person that did that to the monster.

"I don't know but that monster is really angry now". Hawke said to them. She looks around to find the owner of the voice. She has a feeling that they are getting closer to the scene.

 _ **"We did",** _a voice said to the monster as they are making an entrance into the battle. The rangers are stunned as they spot two people coming in to the battle. The silhouette of the two individuals appear to be one female and one male.

"Is that who I think that is with Azalea"? Cliff asks them. He is trying to get a closer look at them. He is not sure about the identities of the two people heading towards them.

The rangers see Theo with the purple ranger as he is ready to morph for the first time. "It is Cliff. Theo is with Azalea". Tobey said to Cliff. He is shocked that the newest ranger is the very one who was turned evil. The rangers are stunned as they are getting help from the most unlikely of people.

 _ **End Chapter** _

_Azalea is getting through to Theo as he realizes that she doesn't blame him for being turned evil. Plus the rangers are having a huge trouble against the monster. Plus they see two more people walking into the battle as well. Will the rangers defeat the monster with Theo's help?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _The Arrival of the Bronze Ranger Part 2_


	36. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: The Arrival of the Bronze Ranger Part 3

The rangers are stunned as they see Theo with Azalea as he is holding a bronze morphor in his hands. He looks very serious but solemn as he is ready to morph and fight with his newest teammates and his biological mother. "Are you ready for this Theo"? Azalea asks Theo as she grins to him. Theo looks at his biological mother and mentor as he nods to her. "Yes lets do this", Theo replies back to her. Azalea is holding her morphor in her hands.

 _ **"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Theo and Azalea yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. However for Theo, it is his first time as is in developed in a bright bronze aura.

 _ **Morphing Sequence**_

 _Theo_ under water as there are treasure chests around her. As each treasure chest is opening up to him, bronze pieces of her ranger suit is revealed to him. He has a bronze pirate style helmet with a quill as the visor and a silver mouth piece. She has a bronze pirate style long sleeve shirt with the symbol of the treasure seekers on their chest plates. She also has a color coded pirate style pants. They have a silver and crimson color trimming on the pants. He has coded pirate style boots as well. He has a belt with their weapon of choice and a side blaster. Azalea jump out of the water as they land on the ship as they are in their ranger poses. Treasure Warriors Bronze Ranger". Theo said out loud as he is in his brand new ranger style".

 _ **End Morphing Sequence**_

Theo is stunned as he looks at his ranger form as this is brand new to him. "Tell me Azalea, did you have this kind of feeling when you first morphed into a ranger"? Theo asks Azalea as he is trying to understand it all. Azalea nods as she looks at Theo. "I sure did Theo. It was a very long time ago. I will be happy to explain it to you, but right now we got teammates to help. Are you with me"? Azalea asks Theo.

Theo looks at Azalea as he has a strange and positive feeling about the purple ranger. He nod to her as he is ready to fight. "You bet", Theo replies back to Azalea as he is ready to go into the battle.

The monster frowns as he sees two more rangers jumping into the fight. "You call that calling for back up. I will destroy them before they get to close. Douloons get them now". The monster said to the Douloons. The Douloons appear as they jump into the battle and runs towards the bronze and purple rangers.

The rangers are struggling to get up as more Douloons are passing by them as they head towards the newly morphored bronze and purple rangers. "Theo became the bronze ranger". Kelly said to them as she is surprised by the turn of events like that.

"Yeah, Azalea must have gotten through to him finally. She has that touch when one of us in serious doubt about things". Cliff said to them as he can see that Azalea. He notices how the two of them are charging in at the Zincods. Theo has his twin blasters out as he is firing them. Plus Azalea is swift with her sword as she is slicing them down to size.

The rangers nod as they realize the exact same thing about Azalea talking some sense into Theo. "Do we trust Theo after everything that has happened? I mean he was Algomorix". Hawke asks them as she brings up an excellent point.

The rangers look at each other as they all know what he has done. "I think we should trust him. It wasn't his choice to become evil. Plus he was taken against his will". Whitney said to them. She is trying to be hopeful about the new ranger.

The monster frowns as it still has energy and strength to keep going against the rangers. It is firing more beams at the rangers like it is nothing at all. "Surprise rangers", the monster yells at them as it is laughing at them. The rangers are trying to take cover from the attacks.

Theo frowns as the monster's beams are getting to the others. 'They can't hold on for long. It is the same group that I tried to destroy because I was under their evil control. It is the same group of teens that fought to free me and Sofia. If they didn't give up on me, I am not giving up on them either'. Theo thought to himself as he feels a power within him. "That's enough", Theo yells out loud as he sends a bronze like power towards the monster.

The rangers are stunned as the beam hits the monster directly to send him back. "Look, Theo is really helping us". Finn said to them as the others are just as surprised by Theo's actions. Theo is firing his blasters at the monster as he is defending the others.

The monster frowns as it glares at the bronze ranger as it is continuing to laugh at him. "I should have known that you ended up being a traitor. Now you will be the biggest enemy of the evil and darkness". the monster said to Theo as it fires a more powerful attack on him.

Theo frowns as it is heading towards him he notices his teammates nodding to him to fight back. _**"I believe in you just like I believed in Sora many years ago, Theo. You must connect to your ranger power of the Treasure of the Lore Keeper Rangers.".**_ A mysterious female voice said to Theo in his head. Theo is not sure whose voice he heard as the beams are getting closer to him. "There is a difference being a traitor and being freed. I have never made that choice to become evil, but I made that choice to be saved". Theo yells out loud as bronze like quills rises around him.

"Treasure Warrior Bronze Power Unleash", Theo yells out loud as a barrage of quills are released from him. The rangers are stunned as they notice the sharp quill projectiles hitting the monster directly.

"NOOO, I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU ALL. HEAR THIS RANGERS, EMPRESS TRIANNICA IS NOT FINISHED WITH ANY OF YOU ESPECIALLY THE". The monster is pelted by the quills heavily as he is pushed back and destroyed into bits.

The rangers are stunned as the monster is destroyed before it could finish what it was about to say. Theo is stunned as he witnessed the end of his first battle with the rangers. He turns around as he looks at his teammates. "Umm does this normally happens"? Theo asks them as he is a bit sheepish about it.

Velvet gives Theo a look as she shakes her head to him. "Destroying a monster yes, hearing a strange and cryptic message from it, no". Velvet said to them as they are stumped and perplexed by the message not being finished. "We should head back to the ship". Velvet said to the rangers. The rangers nod as they are about to teleport back to the ship.

Theo looks at them as they are about ready to teleport away. He still feels deeply guilty about being a part of Evil Triannica's forces and being used by Xolicermica. "Guys, I know I just morphed today. However, I will need time to get to know all of you the right way. I just don't know how to do it just yet". Theo said to them as he teleports away in a bronze light.

The rangers are stunned as they watch Theo teleporting away like he is running away from them. "What is his problem anyways"? Hawke asks them as she is not as thrilled by Theo's actions.

"Yeah he is the one that saved our skin in that battle and yet he took off on us stating that he doesn't know how to do it just yet"? Macy asks them as she is perplexed by the issue coming from the newest teammate.

The rangers look at each other as they feel a bit bummed about Theo's message to them. "He might need some time Macy. He probably feels that none of us really trust him, and I can't blame him". Whitney said to them as the others agreed with the black cladded ranger.

"I agree with Whitney. Yes he became a ranger, but he needs to earn trust with us and within himself". Tobey said to them as the others agreed as they realize that they have their work cut out for them to earn Theo's trust. However will it be enough to convince him to join the team.

Close by, the same girl from school notices the rangers as she is curious about them. 'Why are they here at the park? Plus was there a battle that recently took place here"? the girl thought to herself as she walks away from the scene only to be watched by Marci. 'So she was watching the rangers battle. This will be very interesting as well. I just need to see if and when she discover her powers from her true mother'. Marcie thought to herself as she silently follows her.

 _ **End Chapter:**_

 _The rangers see Theo morphing into the bronze ranger for the first time into the Bronze Ranger. However, even though he has become a ranger, he has some doubts about being a part of the team. Will the rangers welcome him into the fold?_

 ** _Next Chapter:_** Earning Trust From Blue and Yellow


	37. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: Earning Trust from Blue and Yellow

At the evil headquarters, Xolimercia frowns as the rangers not only gained a new ranger on the team, the rangers defeated the latest monster. She grits her teeth in frustration as she is wondering about a new plan. 'I have to get to those rangers, but how plus they always seem to be more resourceful at times that I rather have them as sitting ducks'. Xolimercia thought to herself as she is drawing out a machine.

"I should have known that there is something special about you. Plus I should have seen that I can see myself in you". Stabella said to Xolimercia as she reappears to her.

Xolimercia frowns as she is caught very off guard by her voice. "Wait, you are the one that came to me about the human in that town. What are you doing here? Plus what do you mean that you be you can see yourself in me"? Xolimercia asks Stabella as she is very skeptical about it.

Stabella smiles to Xolimercia as she nods to her. "The truth is that you are my descendant. Your mother was Lyric am I right". Stabella said to Xolimercia as she brings up a follow descendant.

Xolimercia is in shock as she looks at Stabella. "Yes how did you know that? The rangers destroyed both of my parents a long time ago". Xolimercia asks Stabella as she never knew about her.

Stabella sighs as she looks at Xolimercia. "The strange bloodline can be very complex and complicated as those mainlander humans would say. Your mother is a direct descendant from me. Your mother embraced her true bloodline. I can't say the same thing about her twin sister. When the time is right, I want you to join with my daughters to help them free me". Stabella said to Xolimercia.

Xolimercia has an evil grin on her face as she looks at Stabella. "It will be my deepest pleasure". Xolimercia said to Stabella as she is being recruited by Stabella for an important mission.

Stabella nods as she is thrilled about her joining the group. "Excellent, when you bring in the girl that you have been tracking, it is when everyone will come together". Stabella said to Xolimercia as she vanishes.

Xolimercia has an evil grin on her face as she has a new plan up her sleeves. "This will be greatly interesting". Xolimercia said to herself as she went back to her human disguised form. She leaves the headquarters as she plans to meet up with the girl that she observed.

At the Birmingham residence, Macy sighs as she is getting ready for the day fast enough to avoid being yelled at by her uncle. She sighs as she wonders when it will get better for her and her half sister. At the same time, she is curious about trusting her new teammate as well. 'There has been so many changes to the team already. I just don't know how to trust Theo. Plus am I the only one who feels that way'? Macy thought to herself as she walk towards her sister's room. "Raine come on, we don't want to be late". Macy said to Raine as she is trying to be in a hurry.

Raine is distracted as she is thinking about the girl who came up to her the other day. She is sitting on her bed as other things are roaming her mind. 'If what Uncle Oscar said was true then, who is my real father'? Raine thought to her self as she doesn't hear Macy talking about things.

Macy frowns as she sees that Raine hasn't gotten a move on. "This is no time to sit around Raine". Macy said to Raine. She went into her younger sister's room. She tries to snap her out from her deep thoughts. "Come on, this is no time for day dreaming unless you are at school". Macy said to Raine.

Raine snaps out from her deep thought as she gives Macy a look. "Why did you even do that"? Macy asks Raine as she has a lot on her mind. She is annoyed that her older sister pulled her out from her thoughts.

Macy rolls her eyes at Raine as she pulls her to get a move on. "Come on Raine, we have to leave before Uncle Oscar catches us". Macy said to Raine. Raine rolls her eyes as they finally left the house to get to school.

In the car, Macy sighs as she has a lot on her mind with Theo. Raine could tell that something was bothering her. "Sis, I know that something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it"? Raine asks Macy as she has that caring expression on her face.

Macy sighs as she gives Raine a knowing expression on her face. "How well do you know Theo Harris"? Macy asks Raine. She is wondering about him from her sister's perspective. She is curious about her new young teammate who is escaped from being controlled.

Raine has a skeptical expression on her face. "Why do you want to know that sis? I mean he is in a few of my classes. He seems like a nice and cool guy. Other than that, I don't really know him all that well". Raine said to Macy. She looks out of the window as she still has something on her mind about something she learned very recently.

Macy sighs as it doesn't give her much to go on. "Is that all you got to tell me about Theo? I mean you could at least tell me if he is a guy worth trusting or not". Macy said to Raine as she is getting annoyed by her answer. She is getting mad at Raine as she is dismayed by her answer.

Raine frowns as she hears what Macy is actually is saying. "I can't give you an answer about that Macy. It is your decision to trust him or not. Besides, I know that he mysteriously disappeared some time ago and then reappeared like he was rescued by the Power Rangers". Raine said to Macy. She frowns as she turns her head away from Macy.

Macy frowns as she is getting a realization that Raine might have seen the rangers including her fighting evil Douloons and monsters. "How did you know about that Raine"? Macy asks Raine as she learns that her younger sister has seen the Power Rangers.

Raine frowns as she is curious on how Macy knew about them. "I saw them fighting against the monsters and defeating that crazy monster that resulted with a boy and a woman being freed from evil control. Do you think that I could become a ranger"? Raine asks Macy as she is getting into her naïve dream fantasies.

Macy frowns as she pulls into the parking lot at the school. She pulls into the parking spot as she is hearing all about Raine being a ranger and fighting along side them. "I don't think that you would be qualified to become a ranger Raine". Macy said to Raine as she wants to protect her in more ways than one.

Raine frowns as she doesn't like the answer that Macy gave her. "Come on sis, all the rangers needs to do is give me a chance to prove myself that I can save the world with them". Raine said to Macy as is getting too carried away about becoming a ranger.

Macy frowns as she gives Raine a look. "Raine listen to me. You will not make a great ranger. You are just too young to handle things". Macy said to Raine as she instantly puts her down on her dreams. The two siblings gets out of the car as they head towards the school.

Raine frowns as she gives Macy a harsh glare. "How would you know that Macy? For all I know, you wouldn't be one of them. Plus I know for a fact that you never sit with me at lunch. However ever since the rangers first appeared in town, you have been sitting with Velvet Castle of all people at lunch". Raine asks Macy as she is getting mad at her.

Macy frowns as she gives Raine a look. "Look Raine, I have a high respect for Velvet. She is not one of the bratty middle schoolers". Macy said to Raine as she tries to explain it to her.

Raine frowns as she doesn't buy that explanation. "Yeah right, you rather call her your sister or even a half sister than me anyways". Raine said to Macy as she went on ahead to the school building. Macy is stunned as she doesn't expect her to say that to her. 'What in the world did she mean by sister or even half sister'? Macy thought to herself.

"Hey Macy", Velvet said to Macy as she gets her attention. The others are with her as Hawke notices that something must have happened. They are getting concerned for their yellow ranger teammate.

"What was that about with her"? Whitney asks Macy as they witnessed a sibling spat between them. The others nod in agreement with the blue cladded teen.

"Raine told me that she wanted to become a ranger and saw them rescuing Theo and that woman". Macy said to them as she explained about the spat. she frowns as the admission is going to be a big concern for the rangers.

The teens are not too deeply surprised by it. "We don't even have room for another ranger Macy. She is going to have to accept that". Cliff said to Macy as the others agreed. He frowns as the dream is not going to be full filled by Macy's younger sister.

"Yeah plus there is a ranger that hasn't fully trusted us and vise versa". Tobey said to them. He is thinking about how Theo left the battle immediately after it was over the other day.

Finn nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah he needs to trust us like we need to trust him". Finn said to them. He is on the same page with the silver ranger. He is wondering how they can trust the bronze ranger.

Hawke is deeply quiet as she gives him a look. "Oh, how do we propose to do that? I mean the guy was evil and heavily controlled by Xolimercia". Hawke said to them as she has a lot of distrust for the young bronze ranger.

Kelly frowns as she gives Hawke a look. "Look, we can talk about it with Azalea. From the looks of it, Theo needs to learn about a lot of things with us besides trust Hawke". Kelly said to Hawke.

Jasper nods in agreement as he looks at Hawke. "I am with Kelly on this one Hawke. Besides, he is most likely Velvet's and Maggie's brother whom they were separated from when they were little kids. He has to go through a lot of adjustment and earning forgiveness from all of us including you". Jasper said to Hawke.

The bell is ringing to get inside as the teens sigh to them. "Well, it looks like we will have to pick up the conversation later guys". Velvet said to them as they went inside of the school building. The teens sigh as the school day is about to begin.

Close by, Marcie frowns as she is glaring at the teens. "So they are trying to figure out how they can trust the Bronze Ranger? Well, this will be very interesting indeed". Marcie said to herself as she messes with her watch again. She creates a monster as she also summoned Douloons ready to attack. 'Let's see if they will trust the Bronze ranger after what I have created'. Marcie thought to herself as she also went inside of the school building.

As the day progressed, Macy and Hawke are in the library during study hall as they notice Theo reading a book for another class. From the moment he sees them, he quickly gathers his stuff and left the library. "What's his deal anyways"? Macy asks Hawke as she found it very rude.

Hawke shrugs as she doesn't know about it. "I don't know Macy. He is a member of our team, and he needs to trust us. He just doesn't know how to yet". Hawke said to Macy as she felt the same way in her beginning days as a ranger.

All the sudden, the scenery is beginning to change as all the sudden it appears that they are in a completely different place. There are different symbols for trust in various colors like it is ranger colors. _**"You are correct Hawke, Treasure Warriors Blue Ranger".**_ A female ranger said to them.

 _ **"You need to figure out his issues without getting to him in frustration Macy, Treasure Warriors Yellow Ranger".**_ A male ranger said to them. He has a stern but serious expression on his face.

The two rangers are from two different teams in the past. One of them is wearing a gold Spirit Warrior ranger suit with her helmet in her hands. While the other one has a blue Star Legends ranger suit on with a blue helmet in his hands. Macy and Hawke are deeply surprised by their arrivals as they are wondering how this is possible.

"Are we still at school because this is really freaking me out". Macy said to them. She doesn't get scared easily but this is very different for her to be in as well. She is wondering what is going on right now.

"Yeah who are you two anyways? Why did you come to help us anyways"? Hawke asks them as she is standing her ground against them. She is wondering if they are here to fight or give them advice.

 _ **"Fear not Rangers, you two are still at school. We created this space to talk to you both. My name is Cora, Gold Spirit Warrior Ranger".**_ Cora said to them as she looks at Hawke.

 _ **"We have come to tell you about building trust and recognize when someone is not truly trustworthy. My name is Evan, Blue Star Legends Ranger".**_ Evan said to them as he looks at Macy.

Hawke and Macy realizes that they are rangers from the past. "How can we build trust with someone when he has trouble trusting us. I mean he is Velvet's and Maggie's age". Hawke said to them as she is looking down about the issue on her mind.

Evan grins as he lightly laughs at them. Macy is stunned by the guy laughing at the tough girl on the team. "What in the world is so funny? Hawke is being serious about the question she just asked you. Are you going to help her or make fun of her"? Macy asks Evan as she is dismayed by the question.

Evan turns to Macy as he stops laughing at them. _**"I do understand that Hawke is being serious about the question Macy. The truth is, I was their age when I became a ranger. I learned to trust them and they trust me. I was the inventor of the team. However, a couple of teammates only saw me as the kid and didn't took me seriously. They realized that I proved to be more than a kid on a ranger team. The truth is Macy is that you got to let Theo to prove himself that he is more than a kid who was turned evil. Being turned evil wasn't his choice of will. He made the choice to be saved. He just need to know that you trust him as equally like you trust your teammates".**_ Evan said to Macy.

Macy nods as she looks at them as she is starting to understand where Evan is coming from. "I am starting to understand where you are coming from. I just didn't realize that being becoming a ranger at a young age has its challenges to get to know them". Macy said to Evan as she has something new to think about.

Cora looks at Hawke as she can tell that she is the one to find the treasure just like Macy. _**"Hawke, I can understand why you have some doubts about the newest ranger to trust. There are people who are not meant to be trusted. It is true that Theo did some horrible and untrustworthy things. However, he needs to truly earn that trust with all of you despite everything that has happened. I must warn you both that there is someone in town that is not trustworthy. In fact, this individual is trying to get to someone who is close to you Macy. Heed my warning Rangers, when trouble arises, it is always the true friend that will stick by you. However, it is the evil one will reveal itself when you truly question on who they are".**_ Cora said to them as she and Evan vanished as the scenery returns to normal.

Hawke and Macy look at each other as they are stunned on what they just told them. "Should we tell the others on what just happened"? Macy asks Hawke as she is baffled by the events.

Hawke nods as she looks at Macy. She is moved by the appearance. "Yeah plus we should ask Azalea about them as well". Hawke said to Macy. They notice that the room is back to normal as it looks like nothing has changed with other people in the room.

At lunch, Marcie frowns as she glares at the teens as she sets her eyes on Raine. She notices that something is on her mind as she cooly walks over to her. "So what is on your mind? You look more down than the emo kids in this school". Marcie said to Raine.

Raine looks at the girl as she has seen her before. "It's my sister. She doesn't really know that I am just her half sister not her full blooded sister. Plus how can I prove to the rangers that I could become one too? My sister told me that I wouldn't make a good ranger. Plus what does she see in Velvet Castle as a friend"? Raine asks Marcie as she is getting very angry.

Marcie grins at Raine as she notices that an evil power and inner darkness is growing within her. "Sometimes, it might be better to become something much more better than a pathetic ranger". Marcie said to Raine. She has a grin on her face like it is almost sinister and evil.

Close by, Theo notices Raine and the mysterious girl talking to her. He frowns as he is getting the bad feeling about the mysterious girl. As he looks at his newly teammates, he is not sure if he should tell them. It is not long that Velvet notices Raine talking to the mysterious girl. "Umm guys, who is that talking to your sister Macy"? Velvet asks them.

It is not long that the teens spot them talking. Theo frowns as he went up to them. "I don't know but there is something about her that I don't trust about her". Theo said to them. He frowns as a bad feeling about Marcie is growing.

The teens are stunned as they hear what Theo is saying. "Do we believe that you are telling the truth? Plus what kind of proof do you have anyways"? Hawke asks Theo as she is skeptical about Theo's claim about the girl.

The team looks at Hawke as they are stunned that she said that to him. Theo slightly frowns as he sighs as he doesn't really blame her for not truly trust him. "That girl talking to Raine is nothing but pure evil and trouble". Theo said to them as he leaves the area to sit somewhere else.

The teens look at Hawke as Macy is also getting the same feeling like Theo. "Do you think that Theo is telling the truth"? Whitney asks them as they are conflicted about it. She is not sure to believe him.

Velvet shrugs as she looks at them as she is not sure about it. "Maybe, if an evil being is here, we should have been alarmed by it and getting people out of here". Velvet said to them as some of them agreed with her.

Hawke nods as she gives them a look. "I am with Velvet on this one guys. Plus we would be in a lot of trouble of that even happened. Perhaps this girl who is talking to Macy's sister is a mean girl from the middle school popular crowd". Hawke said to them as she puts her two cents into it.

Macy frowns as she glares at Hawke. "My sister has a name Hawke, and it is Raine. Look, it maybe that Theo sees something that we haven't seen yet. Plus it sounds like to me that you haven't really listened to Cora's warning at all". Macy said to them as she is defending him. She aims her glare at Hawke. It surprises the others as they are wondering about the mysterious girl named Marcie.

'Is Macy right? Could Theo be seeing that we are not seeing in that girl talking to Raine'? Kelly asks herself as she watches them argue among themselves. Velvet sighs as she is wondering about the same thing.

After school, Hawke sighs as she is avoiding the others. Ever since the heated discussion at lunch, she decided to give the others some space. "Could Macy be right? Did I not exactly listen to Cora's warning"? Hawke said to herself as she notices Theo close by as he is kicking some rocks as he is feeling down.

Hawke turns to the young bronze ranger. "Theo right", Hawke said to Theo as she finds herself reaching out to him. She is wondering what he doing close by. Theo is caught off guard by the tough girl of the team.

Theo turns as he notices Hawke as he is a bit intimidated by the older teen. "Yeah, you must be Hawke right". Theo said to Hawke as he is weary of her. He is wondering what she is going to him.

Hawke sighs as she looks at Theo. "That's right, why do you seem so intimidated by me"? Hawke asks Theo as she can tell that the young new ranger is intimidated by her. She wants to get to the bottom of it from him.

Theo looks at Hawke as he is still weary of her. "You look like one of those girls that is not to be messed with. Plus you can scare them very easily to the point to make you unapproachable and untrustworthy. It just got me to wonder the others trusts you". Theo said to Hawke as he admits it to the older girl.

Hawke looks at Theo in the eyes as she nods to him. "I honestly don't blame you that you don't trust me because I look very intimidating and scary. The truth is that it took me awhile to warm up to the others. They accept me for who I am. They will warm up to you despite everything that has happened with you". Hawke said to Theo. /

Theo smiles to Hawke as he feels better about things. "Thanks, I will keep that in mind". Theo said to Hawke. He is feeling better about things as Hawke is bonding with him. He has a light smile on his face as he is starting to bond with the blue ranger.

"You pathetic Rangers, you ruined my plan to trick you". A monster said to them as it looks like Theo. It changes into a wolf like monster. It is growling at them like it is ready to fight and attack.

Hawke and Theo frowns as the monster is heading towards them. Plus Douloons are showing up as it surrounds them. "Framing someone who recently got freed from evil control is about as low as it comes". Hawke said to the monster as she and Theo grab their morphors out as the battle is about to begin.

At the ship, the teens frown as they are trying to train. However things are getting tense as everyone is still arguing among themselves about Theo and the mysterious girl named Marcie. Azalea frowns as she gives them a look. "Rangers calm down please. Tell me what's going on"? Azalea asks them as she wants to have fresh eyes on it.

As Velvet explains it to Azalea, she sighs to herself as it is the reason why Hawke has avoided them. "Is it possible for an evil being to be under deep cover to avoid detection"? Velvet asks Azalea as it is a question that is on everyone's mind.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "It is very possible for an evil being to be under deep cover to avoid detection rangers. I have seen it done before, and it has happened in the past as well. They are trying to let your guard down. Until it is proven otherwise, each one of you must be very careful on who you trust especially around Marcie. How Theo gained the feeling that Marcie is up to no good is something to ask him". Azalea said to them.

The teens look at each other as Hawke was the only one that saw that and spoken up about it. "I guess I was wrong. She must have listen to Cora's warning". Macy said to them as she feels bad about it.

The teens look at Macy as they seem to miss something. "What kind of warning"? Kelly asks them as that part of the conversation didn't get talked about at lunch before the bell rang.

Macy sighs as she looks at them. "Hawke and I were approached by two rangers at the library. They looked like they are ghosts of rangers in the past. One of the rangers named Evan told me that Theo is more than a kid who was turned evil and made the choice to be saved. He is one of us and needs to know that we all can trust him. He is from Star Legends. The girl that was with him was Cora from Spirit Warriors team. She said It is true that Theo did some horrible and untrustworthy things. However, he needs to truly earn that trust with all of us despite everything that has happened. I must warn you both that there is someone in town that is not trustworthy. In fact, this individual is trying to get to someone who is close to me. She also go into saying that when trouble arises, it is always the true friend that will stick by you. However, it is the evil one will reveal itself when you truly question on who they are". Macy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are starting to understand where the ghost comes from. "Hold on you saw ghosts wearing ranger suits"? Kelly asks Macy as she is deeply surprised by it. It is completely blown her mind because she hasn't experienced anything like that before.

Macy nods as she looks at them. "Yeah Evan was from Star Legends and Cora from Spirit Warriors. It is the same two teams that we have to gain the treasure of those two teams. It happened in the library. However no one else was seeing and experiencing it like we are". Macy said to them.

Azalea looks at Macy as she thinks about it. "It maybe that there was an illusion of some sort to prevent civilian from seeing it. Plus from the looks of things, it is possible that the rest of you will get some sort of visitor". Azalea said to them. As the others agreed, the alarms are going off as it is alerting them to a battle.

Velvet frowns as they see Hawke and Theo in trouble and fighting the Douloons and a monster. "Come on guys, we better go help them". Velvet said to them. She has that leader expression on her face as the others nod in agreement as they all left for the battle.

Back at the battle, Hawke and Theo are struggling against the monster. "That monster keeps changing its appearance to make it look like one of the others". Theo said to Hawke as he is trying to know that it is not them.

Hawke nods as the constant changing in appearance is getting annoying. "I know what you mean. It is like it wants us to lose our trust in the others". Hawke said to Theo as they are trying to keep the monster from getting to them.

All the sudden, beams land near by the monster as the others arrive at the scene. "Theo, Hawke, we are here". Velvet said to Theo and Hawke as she rushes to them. Theo and Hawke turns as she spots Velvet and the others arriving at the scene.

"We are glad to see you guys". Hawke said to them as Theo nods in agreement. They have their friends as the tides of the battle has been changed. The rangers are all together as they glare at the monster that has been causing so much trouble and chaos.

The monster frowns as it glares at the rangers. "You Rangers are ruining my fun. My ability is suppose to decrease their trust for each one of you". The monster said to them as it is yelling at them. It charges in at them as it takes the form and appearance of Theo.

The rangers frown as they know that Theo is on their side and escaped from the evil control. Macy frowns as she decides to fight back. "Guys, I have an idea". Macy said to them as she is ready to unleash the plan.

"We are all ears Macy". Whitney said to Macy as she and the others are willing to listen. They nod to Macy as they are ready to hear it. They are curious on what the plan is to help Theo.

"We should tell Theo that we are all building trust with him and say how he is more than a kid who has experience being evilly controlled". Macy said to them. She is getting the inspiration from what Evan told her back in the library.

"I agree. It is time that we start trusting him more. He is not going to betray us again for selfish desires". Hawke said to them. She nods as she looks at Theo as a true new teammate to trust.

The rangers look at each other as they nod in agreement. "Let's do this guys", Finn said to them as he is on board as they others nod in agreement. They are fighting the monster again as the plan is getting started.

The monster roars at them as it starts clawing at them. "Theo is more than a saved person from evil control. He is also my brother". Velvet said to the monster as she blocks the clawing as she kicks him back to the ground.

The monster takes a stumble as it glares at Whitney. It fires beams at her as it is on a rampage. "Theo is more than a misguided teammate. He is a true friend that deserves redemption". Whitney said to the monster as she returns fire with her side blaster.

The monster frowns as the blast are met with small explosion. It turns as it glares at Hawke. It is starting to kick at her as it roars at her. "Theo is more than a kid who was used for evil. He doesn't have a hidden agenda to destroy us". Hawke said to the monster as she swiftly dodges the kicks.

The monster frowns as it missed her as Cliff, Finn, Tobey nod together. "He is more than a person who hurt our mentor. He has learned his mistakes and learning to trust us". Cliff, Finn, Tobey said in unison as they fire their weapons at the monster.

The monster frowns as it gets hit directly and lands on the ground. It fires rapid fire blast at them. "Theo is more than a kid who didn't know what he did was wrong. He is a person who is truly loved by his biological family". Azalea, Macy, and Kelly said in unison as they set up a shield to block the beams.

The monster frowns as it got blocked by the purple and neon rangers. "YOU MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO DESTROY YOU ALL". The monster yells at them as it fires more fire power on them.

Jasper frowns as he and Theo are the last two that hasn't said anything. "Theo is more than a kid who has returned to his true self. He deserves forgiveness for his actions while being evilly controlled. He has earned our trust". Jasper said to the monster.

As Theo is hearing each one of his teammates telling him how he is going to earn their trust, he has a smile on his face as he is learning to trust them. "I trust them more than anything in the world". Theo yells out loud as he, Hawke, and Macy are glowing in a bright color matching their ranger color. A tricolored swirl is heading towards the monster.

"NOOOO", the monster yells at them as it gets destroyed. It blows up into a million pieces. The rangers are standing tall as they went up to Hawke, Macy, and Theo. The plan on helping Theo works perfectly as the battle is over.

"I got one question. How did you know that I am more than a kid who was used by evil and saved by you guys"? Theo asks them as he is trying to figure it out. He is curious on how they came up with the plan.

Macy and Hawke look at Theo as they have the answer. "It is because you bring more to the team than you realize". Macy said to Theo. "That's right, even though you have done terrible things, you have learned the truth and who to truly trust". Hawke said to Theo.

Theo smiles to them as he has new things to think about. "Thank you, Macy and Hawke, you two have shown me that I can trust all of you. I still have a long way to go to fully be accepted and confident to the team". Theo said to them as he teleports away from the battle.

The team frowns as they see that they have some work to do. "I wish he wouldn't look down on himself". Kelly said to them. She has a slight frown on her face. Azalea nods as she is wondering how to help him as well as they teleport away to the ship.

Close by, Raine frowns as she got to the battle too late to help the rangers in the battle. "How come they seem to know where the battle is"? Raine said to herself as she doesn't seem to know what gets her to the battle.

"Perhaps, I can help you with that". Marcie said to Raine as she appears to Raine. She has a device in her hands as she gives her a look. Raine is curious on what the device is and why she has it in her hands.

Raine is surprised by it as Marcie gives her the device. It has a dark yellow color with a symbol that seems to match the Treasure Warriors team. "What is it exactly"? Raine asks Marcie. She has no idea that it is an evil device.

"That's a special watch that will show you where any ranger battle is". Marcie said to Raine. She watches Raine putting the watch on her wrist. As it is activated, Marcie grins evilly to Raine.

Raine smiles as she is unaware of the true nature of the device. "Cool, next time, I will show them that I can become a ranger too. Thanks Marcie", Raine said to Marcie. Marcie nods as she looks Raine leaving the area.

Marcie smirks evilly as her plan is coming along. "Now that I know that she is another daughter of Stabella, she has the device that will help her to become evil". Marcie said to herself as she teleports away.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Theo has learned that he is more than a kid who was saved from evil control. However it seems that the Rangers has more to do to get Theo more accepted and confident to join them fully. Plus Raine has gained a device from Marcie. However what she doesn't know that it is meant for something else entirely._

 _ **Next Chapter:** Thanks for the Vote of Song of Confidence and Acceptance Gold and Silver_


	38. Chapter 37

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: Thanks for the Vote of Song of Confidence and Acceptance Gold and Silver

At the headquarters, Xolimercia is looking at the various pictures of the rangers as she is debating on which one to heavily punish on. "Let's see here, the red, bronze, and purple rangers are out of the question". Xolimercia said to herself as she crossed out the pictures of Velvet, Theo, and Azalea from the monitors. "I want to pick a ranger that the rangers wouldn't expect me to target so that eliminates the neon, blue, black, gold and silver rangers". Xolimercia said to herself as five of the rangers has been crossed out.

The remaining pictures on the monitor are the yellow, orange, and pink rangers. Xolimercia thought to herself as she knows that the girl that she is targeting is related to the yellow ranger. "Targeting the yellow ranger would be a bit much for now until I have fully gotten through to her sister. Plus the orange ranger is a good choice but doesn't satisfies me for some reason. However the pink ranger does have something interesting about him. He is the one that shows the rangers about forgiveness. It is settled I share place the mark of my ancestor on the pink ranger". Xolimercia said to herself as she transform herself back into Marcie as she closes down the programs that she had on the monitor. She grabs a device to make the mark and head out from the headquarters.

Tobey sighs as he is sitting by himself in a classroom as there is not that many students at school just yet. 'My own parents actually thinks and accepts that my own twin brother is a ranger. They won't even hear that he is not a ranger'. Tobey thought to himself as he is thinking about what happened at dinner last night. The words from his own parent's mouths are getting to the silver ranger. It is putting him down from any confidence that he has towards Theo.

Cliff walks in the classroom as he spots Tobey by himself as he is feeling down. "Hey Tobey, you look kind of down. Are you feeling ok"? Cliff asks Tobey as he grabs a seat next to him. His small smile to the silver cladded teen reaches him. He is wondering what is bumming the silver cladded teen down and out on a sunny day.

Tobey looks at Cliff as he notice the small grin on his face. "Not really Cliff, my parents only accept that my brother is actually a ranger and not me. I guess you can say that I have some trouble accepting that Theo is a ranger now. How can I prove them wrong when my own brother tried to tell them that he is not a ranger". Theo said to Cliff as he is feeling down about it.

Cliff nods as he looks at Tobey as he can see and understand that he is having trouble. "To be honest, I am having some trouble with being confident about having Theo on to the team". Cliff admits to Tobey as he has a sheepish expression on his face. He is being open and transparent about the issue at hand with the teen.

Tobey is stunned as he looks at Cliff. "Wait a minute, you have no confidence in Tobey being on the team. You are the tough guy on the team. I mean you of all people would accept anyone who made the team like Azalea and Kelly". Tobey said to Cliff as he is deeply surprised by the admission.

Cliff sighs as he looks at Tobey as the sheepish expression returns to his face. "Yeah I do fully accept Azalea and Kelly right away. The thing is even though I am the tough guy on the team, I am scared that Theo might revert back to his evil ways. I know that he has gained our trust, but gaining confidence in him is not as easy and simple though". Cliff said to Tobey.

Tobey looks at Cliff as he fully understands where the gold ranger is coming from. "I do understand where you are coming from Cliff. In some ways, we are stuck in the same boat together even though we are completely different people". Tobey said to Cliff as he is thinking about it. /

Cliff nods as he looks at Tobey as an excellent point is made by the silver ranger. "Yeah, you are right about that buddy". Cliff said to Tobey. Tobey smiles to Cliff as he is glad to help him as well.

The two teens are feeling a bit better about things. All the sudden, the scenery is changing as both teens are noticing that something is happening in the very classroom. "Umm Cliff whats going on"? Tobey asks Cliff as he is getting a bit nervous again. He does not like the fact that something is changing in the room, and they can't move or go anywhere from it.

Cliff frowns as he is wondering about the same thing. "I am not sure Tobey. It looks like we are getting unexpected company". Cliff said to Tobey as he is on guard and ready to fight. He frowns as he is being brave for Tobey as things are getting very weird and strange for the teens.

The scenery is done changing as it has a concert stage with various ranger color coded instruments on stage. Plus there are various gemstones as the lights as it shines on the two teens. The various mythical creatures are rising up as two songs are being played together. The songs are completely different but at the same time, the songs doesn't clash together like it was meant to be played together.

"Did we just crash a formal dance event for mythical creatures"? Cliff asks Tobey as he is very confused by it. He is wondering what is going on with the scenery. It looks very strange and weird even for their standards being rangers.

Tobey looks at Cliff as he recognizes a Phoenix, but it is in a completely different color from his own. "Cliff, those are not just some mythical creatures. Those are actually the creatures of the Underdog Squad gemstones". Tobey said to Cliff. He is in awe by them as he recognized them.

"You are correct Tobey, Treasure Warriors Silver Ranger. I am surprised that you knew what they are right away". A male green ranger said to Tobey as he grins to him. He has that calm and fun loving demeanor about himself as he looks at Tobey.

Cliff is stunned as he looks at them. "Wait did you brought us here"? Cliff asks the green ranger as he is really confused about things. He is not sure what to make of things as he hears music and watching mythical creatures dancing as well.

"Come on Cliff, Treasure Warriors Gold Ranger, Gabe is not the only one that is here to help you". Another green ranger said to Cliff as the first ranger is revealed to be Gabe. He has more of a calm but serious nature as he was once more of the loner type individual. A male ranger said to Cliff as he gives him a look. His name has not been revealed yet as he looks at Cliff.

Cliff and Tobey are stunned as three rangers appear to them. Two of them share the same color while the third one has a completely different design and doesn't really have a special color. The second and third rangers share the same ranger team symbol, but the first ranger has a different team symbol from them. "Hold on, you three must be rangers from the past right". Tobey said to them as he figured it out.

"That's correct Tobey. My name is Edward the Music Knight Ranger from Music Force Next Generation". Edward said to them as he takes off his helmet. He has that stern and regality demeanor in his attitude as he looks at Tobey.

The other two follow suit as they reveal their faces. "We are here to help you two rangers. Even though you guys don't have a green ranger, it doesn't mean that we won't help you. My name is Gabe, Underdog Squad Green Ranger". Gabe said to them.

Matt nods as he looks at them. "Gabe is right guys. My name is Matt, and I am from the first Music Force Team. From the looks of things, you guys are having trouble with confidence and acceptance of having a new teammate to the team". Matt said to them as he has that lone wolf personality

Tobey nods as he looks at them. He is kind of speechless at first. "Yeah how did you guys know that anyways"? Cliff asks them as he gives them the same question is on both of their minds. They have no idea that the three of them share something in common with them in one way or in another way.

"It is because we have experience the same things and share the same issues that is going on in your home lives as well". Gabe said to them as he is looking at Tobey in particular. He has a compassionate expression in his face as he sees something in Tobey that resideants with him.

Tobey looks at Gabe as he is surprised by it. "Really, you have the same issues as us". Tobey as he is trying to believe it from two ranger ghosts. He is wondering how Gabe can help him. It is also going towards the same issues about his parents as well.

Gabe nods as he looks at Tobey. "Yes I sure do my young friend. I can see why your Underdog Squad mythical creature is a Phoenix. The truth is, my parents only saw me as the worthless son in the family. While they, they saw my older brother as the perfect golden boy of the family. They even thought that my brother was the green ranger and not me". Gabe said to Tobey.

Tobey is stunned as he shares something in common with the green ranger. "Really but did it get better or worse for you though"? Tobey asks Gabe as he is curious about it. He is wondering on how he can get his parents to see the light as well. /

"It actually gotten worse before it gotten better. You see my brother became the gold ranger. At first, I didn't have much confidence and accepting him either because I thought he was going to take my place and Daphne's place as the leader. Once I realized that he wasn't going to do that, I realized that he is a teammate just like the rest of them were. As for my parents, they had to see that I really grown up and knew what I was doing was for the greater good. My mom finally saw the light but my dad was still having trouble with it. Once your parents fully see that you are the ranger and grown up, it maybe they will feel differently about it too. As far with your new teammate, I know that you will accept him just like how I accepted my brother to the team. You must show your acceptance of Theo on the team in a way that is yours alone. When you show true acceptance of Theo to the team, your Underdog Squad Power with your Phoenix will increase as well". Gabe said to Tobey.

Tobey is starting to understand where Gabe is coming from. Plus the advice may help him with his own issues with his parents as well. "I will try to use the advice that you gave me accordingly". Tobey said to Gabe.

Cliff looks at Matt and Edward as he is confused about it. "What about the two songs? How come they sound perfect together? Plus how can I increase the confidence in me about having Theo on the team"? Cliff asks Matt and Edward.

"You remind me of me when I was a ranger Cliff. Back then, we had recently gained a ranger in Levi who revealed to be Corey's half brother. His biological father is the one that kidnapped Corey over the facts that he wanted Levi to be the red ranger and gotten really psychotic in the process. I honestly thought that Levi will turn out just like his biological father and didn't have much confidence in him either at first. When I saw that Levi is a true friend and teammate, I realized that Levi wasn't like anything like his biological father. The truth is that Levi is the one that saved me from my moms. I know that you are worried that your new teammate will revert back to the evil side. However it is you that need to see that Theo will never return to the evil side". Matt said to Cliff as he is fully explaining things to him.

"Clifford, the reason why the two songs sound together even though it is two completely different songs because it is a part of the Heart of Music that can heal and reverse the effects of the Anti Music Virus. The other two songs that goes with it are the Song of Courage and the Song of Self Sacrifice. When you show the true confidence in Theo, you will earn the shield of the Music Knight". Edward said to Cliff as he explains things about the songs to him.

Tobey and Cliff nod as they are starting to understand the message. They notice that the two ghost vanishes span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanas the scenery returns to normal as they are still back at school. "I guess no one else saw what was happening". Tobey said to Cliff as he is getting his head wrapped around what just happened.

Cliff nods as he looks at Tobey as he is thinking about what just happened. "Yeah, this is probably what happened with Hawke and Macy when they had to learn to trust Theo. They said that Theo is meant to be trusted and said things how he is more than a kid in different ways. My guess is that we will all have this kind of special assignment to help us and Theo". Cliff said to Tobey.

Tobey nods as he thinks about it. "You are right about that Cliff. Plus it made sense that Hawke and Macy's assignment was about trust. Hawke and Macy are the two girls that trust is not easily earned from them. Plus I have a hunch that Jasper will be the one about forgiveness. I mean he is the one that shows about it to other ranger teams". Tobey said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he thinks about it. "You are right about that Tobey. Hawke and Macy did have the special assignment on trust. Plus Jasper will be the one on forgiveness. However I am not sure about the others though especially Finn and Kelly. I mean Kelly is just as new to the team just like Theo". Cliff said to Tobey as they leave the classroom.

At lunch the teens are sitting together as they are talking about what just happened with Cliff and Tobey. "So you guys experienced the ranger ghost just like Macy and me". Hawke said to them as Tobey is the one that started the conversation.

Cliff nods as he looks at them. "Yeah our special assignment is about having the confidence and acceptance in you Theo". Cliff said to Theo as he has a small grin to him. Theo slightly nods as he is wondering how it will happen.

Kelly is in awe as she looks at them. "It must be really cool to see ranger ghosts appearing like that. I mean my mom's team was from 13 years ago, so it will be highly unlikely that I will be visited by a ranger ghost from her team". Kelly said to them as she is feeling kind of down about it.

Cliff slightly frowns as he looks at Kelly. "I don't know about that Kelly. It maybe there is someone from your mom's team, but died long before you were even born". Cliff said to Kelly as he points it out.

Macy nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, so guys which ranger ghost did you see"? Macy asks them as the others wants to know as well. She and Hawke were the first two to see ranger ghosts from the past. It was a moving experience for the blue and yellow cladded teens.

"We saw Edward, Matt, and Gabe in the experience that we had together. They may have been from three different teams, but they told us things that they experienced as well". Tobey said to them. He is thinking about Gabe the most out of the three of them because they share a similar background with rich parents and golden boy brothers.

The teens are stunned as they learn about them. "Hold on, you two saw three ranger ghosts". Finn said to them as it is very astonishing to the orange ranger. He is wondering if he will see that many. The number of the ranger ghosts has caught them off guard as they give Cliff and Tobey a look.

Cliff nods as he looks at Finn. "Yeah Matt and Edward are from the Music Force and Music Force Next Generation respectively. Even though my treasure is from both of these teams, it made me wonder what it is exactly and is it in two parts or not". Cliff said to Finn.

Tobey looks at Finn as he nods to him. "Yeah the ranger ghost I saw was from Underdog Squad. He looks more confident person than I could ever hope to be". Tobey said to them as he is feeling a bit down about it.

"So did they share the same color with you"? Velvet asks them as she wants to know about that part. She is curious more about it. It is mostly because so far it hasn't matched to their respective ranger colors.

"Actually they didn't share the same color with us. Both Matt and Gabe were green rangers while Edward didn't have one specific color". Cliff said to Velvet. He points out the special piece of information to the others.

The teens are deeply surprised about it as they look at Cliff. "That's weird on the ranger weird level Cliff. How come it wasn't someone who matched the same color"? Jasper asks Cliff. He is a bit confused as it is a reasonable question to ask the two rangers.

Cliff shrugs as he looks at Jasper. "I am not sure Jasper. It maybe that the ranger ghost that appeared to us shared something in common with us or shared a common experience while as rangers. It will have to be looked further at the ship". Cliff said to them.

The teens nod as Raine notice them talking as she sighs to them. "Why is it that they can't include me into their conversation". Raine thought to herself as she glares at them. She is wondering how they can get along so well together. 'Why is it that each one of those teens got chosen while I am left out of the fun'? Raine thought to herself as she has a lot of questions that needs to be answers.

"Sounds like to me that you want to be a part of it still". Marcie said to Raine as she joins her. She has an evil grin on her face as she has an idea. THe idea is a bit risky if they get caught by one of the rangers or even worse the mentor or another veteran ranger.

Raine turns as she looks at Marcie as she nods to her. "Yeah I just need to figure out how to grab that thing that they use to morph". Raine said to Marcie. Plus the question is which one I should grab it from". Raine said to Marcie as she is looking at the teens.

Marcie looks at the various teens as she eyes at one of them in particular. "Maybe you should grab the pink morphor. I honestly don't know why they have a guy as the pink ranger. It is so unnatural and wrong. Don't you agree with me"? Marcie said to Raine.

Raine smirks as she looks at Marcie. "You know what you are right about that". Raine said to Marcie as she has her eyes on Jasper as she is thinking about getting his morphor. The pink color coded morphor is calling out to her like it wants her to save it from the guy who has been chosen for it.

Marcie smirks evilly as it is showing more on the sinister side of things. "Exactly, all you need to do is to bump into him and sneakily grab his morphor and all will be taken care of". Marcie said to Raine as they are coming up with a sneaky plan together.

Raine nods as she looks at Marcie. "Soon enough, I will show my sister that I am capable of being a ranger". Raine said to Marcie as she is giggling as she has a plan to grab a morphor from Jasper.

Later on that day, Raine sneaks upstairs as school is almost over for the day. The bell rings as it lets out the high school aged students out. She spots Jasper as she conveniently bumps into him. 'I can't believe that the pink morphor willing to chose that guy. I mean why him instead of some other girl. Better yet, it should have gone to me'. Raine thought to herself as she is thinking about the ideas that she and Marcie planned together.

Jasper's books and other items fall to the floor. Other students laugh as he looks at the young middle schooler. "Sorry about that, I didn't really see you there". Jasper said to Raine. He has a sheepish expression on his face.

Raine gives him a glance as she grabs his pink morphor. "It is not your fault. I must have not seen where I was going, and you are the first person that I bumped into". Raine said to Jasper as she puts the pink morphor in her pocket.

"Jasper nods as he gathers the rest of his stuff. He has no idea that the younger girl has taken his morphor. "No worries about it, there is nothing broken". Jasper said to Raine. He has no idea that Raine took his morphor.

Raine simply smiles like nothing has happened. "Thanks, I am glad that you feel that way". Raine said to Jasper as she stands up and walks away with his morphor. Jasper shrugs as he walks away as well. He has no idea that Raine just took his morphor and getting away with it.

"Close by, Theo frowns as he sees what just happened. 'That girl Raine must have taken that guy's morphor. I think his name is Jasper, but I don't see him'. Theo thought to himself as he is not sure who to go to about it. He spots Cliff as he rushes to him as he has a full mind to go after the thief.

"Cliff, someone has Jasper's morphor. The two collided together and she grabbed it without him noticing it. I got to go after her". Theo said to Cliff as he hasn't think things through as he takes off. He is in a hurry as he takes off from the scene as he runs down the hallways to follow the thief.

"Cliff frowns as something is definitely wrong. "Hey wait up", Cliff said to Theo as the younger guy is already left the area. He grits his teeth as it is not long that the others spot him. 'Now what, the kid has probably left school by now to catch up with the thief. What is worse is that I don't know who the thief actually is. That thief is not very honorable to take Jasper's morphor like that'. Cliff thought to himself as he has to tell the others about it.

"Cliff what's going on"? Whitney asks Cliff as the others nod in agreement. They also notice that Jasper is not with them. The teens are getting a very bad sinking feeling that something is very wrong as they see it on the gold ranger's face.

"Theo just told me that someone has Jasper's morphor and going after the thief". Cliff said to them. He looks at them as he is surprised that the young bronze ranger went to him about it. He is wondering what Theo was thinking going after the thief as it might be dangerous for him to do by himself.

The teens are stunned as something has happened with Jasper and probably has no idea that someone has his morphor. "This is bad. We need to tell Azalea that someone has his morphor". Hawke said to them.

"Velvet nods as she looks at them. "Half of us will go find Jasper while the rest of us will go to Azalea about the thief". Velvet said to the team as they have a small job to do. The teens split up as they are closely watched by Marcie. Marcie has an evil but sinister expression on her face as things are going according to the plan.

"So the rangers finally know that my new little recruit has the pink ranger's morphor. This shall be interesting, and that bronze ranger has seen her taking it and told the gold ranger. He shall be punished for that". Marcie said to herself as she presses some buttons on her watch to summon a monster and Douloons. She teleports away not knowing that someone spots her.

"Tobey frowns as he notice Marcie messing with her watch. He hears her talking about Theo. 'That's strange, how does she know about a thief taking Jasper's morphor? Plus why did she call her a recruit? Did she watch Theo telling Cliff about what just happened? More importantly, how will she punish him? Plus did she just teleport away like that? I got a bad feeling that Theo is going to be in trouble'. Tobey thought to himself as he has a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon.

"Cliff turns around as he notices Tobey heading another way. "Tobey where are you going? We have to find Jasper". Cliff said to Tobey. He is slightly confused on what's going on. He is slightly confused over the fact that Tobey is on to something very important.

Tobey turns around as he looks at Cliff. "I will explain along the way. I got a bad feeling that Theo and the thief might be in trouble". Tobey said to Cliff as they head out another way. Cliff frowns as he learns that Theo might be in trouble, and his gut feeling that something else is about to happen as well.

"Close by at the park, Theo is searching for the thief as he spots her. "That morphor doesn't belong to you. You need to hand it back to the rightful owner". Theo said to the girl. He recognizes her as she is in a few of his classes at school. He is not exactly sure how to convince her to hand the morphor back to the rightful owner.

"Raine frowns as she recognizes him. She is getting mad as she is tapping into her true power. "Are you kidding me? I can finally show my sister or should I say half sister that I can become a ranger too. Besides word is that pink rangers are always a girl instead of a guy. What kind of idiot decide to choice that guy to become the pink ranger? I sneakily grabbed the pink morphor without him even noticing that it was gone". Raine said to Theo.

Theo frowns as he gives Raine a look. "I may not have the answers to that question. I have heard that it is the power that selects the person not the other way around". Theo said to Raine as he is prepared to fight her to get it back.

Raine frowns as she is holding the pink morphor in her hands. "You got to be joking the power actually chose that guy to be a pink ranger. If you want it back, you will have to fight me for it". Raine said to Theo as she glares at him. She is in fighting stance as she is ready to fight. Plus Raine is stating it like she is more than willing to fight Theo about the issue as well.

Theo frowns as all the sudden Douloons and a tough looking monster appears. "This is exciting I got a ranger and a non ranger all by myself. Douloons attack them now". The monster yells at them.

Douloons are charging in towards Theo and Raine. Theo and Raine spots the Douloons as it is coming at them. "You need to get to safety. It is not a safe place for you". Theo said to Raine as he is trying to do the right thing by sending the girl away to a safe place.

Raine frowns as she gives Theo a look. "No way, I want to stay here and fight". Raine said to Theo as she is holding the morphor in her hands. She is like she is going to stay and fight against the monster and Douloons for the first time without any hestiation at all.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", Raine yells out loud as she morphs into a ranger as she in ranger form just like the others. She is in the female version of the Pink Treasure Warrior Ranger. "This is so cool. Now I can show my sister Macy that I can be a great ranger as well.

Theo frowns as he realizes that she can go into ranger form with someone else's morphor. "That morphor doesn't belong to you Raine. If you refuse to demorph, I will fight you if I must". Theo said to Raine.

Raine frowns as she gives Theo a harsh glare. Her evil side is growing as she is getting mad at him. "Is that a bluff that I hear? It sounds like one to me". Raine said to Theo as she has the weapon of choice out as she begins to strike at him.

Theo frowns as he barely dodges it as he grabs out his blaster. "I am very serious about this Raine". Theo said to Raine as he aims it at her. "This is a job for a true ranger. I know who they are, and I refuse to reveal it to the likes of you. Most importantly, you are not one of them". Theo said to Raine as he is making a stern stand to her.

"Tobey and Cliff arrives at the scene as they are stunned by the fact that Theo and the thief are in ranger form. However they are surrounded by Douloons and a tough looking monster. "Tobey, we need to get in there now". Cliff said to Tobey. He frowns as they realize that Theo is in a lot of trouble. However, they don't know that someone else is also there at the battle as well.

Tobey looks at Cliff as he notices Theo and the thief as they look like they are ready to fight each other. "You are right but what about Theo. It looks like he and the thief are ready to fight each other". Tobey said to Cliff as he is getting worried about Theo.

Cliff nods as he looks at the younger ranger. "Theo must have known that the thief is not truly a ranger. He is probably not sure how to handle the thief and fight the Douloons and the monster. We need to help him now". Cliff said to Tobey as they grab their morphors out.

 _ **"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Cliff and Tobey said in unison as they morph into ranger form. The two teenage boys transform into the gold and silver rangers respectively as they are ready to go and help Theo.

Theo frowns as he dodges another blow by Raine as he flips over a Douloon to get the hit. "Please you got to demorph now". Theo said to Raine as he is wondering where the others are. His private hopes are for Raine to demorph and leave the area and hand the pink morphor over to him.

Raine is laughing at Theo as she is going at it on him and the Douloons. "No way besides, I will show my half sister that I am more worthy than that guy any day". Raine said to Theo as she is firing her side blaster at him and the Douloons.

Theo frowns as he barely dodges it as Cliff and Tobey comes in to deflect the beams from Theo. "That's enough", Cliff said to Raine as he cooly knocks Raine to the ground. Theo is stunned that Cliff and Tobey of all people show up to defend him.

"Theo are you ok"? Tobey asks Theo as he gives him a hand up. Theo nods as he looks at Tobey. He is wondering where the others are. To his small dismay only two of the rangers managed to show up to the battle scene.

"Where are the others"? Theo asks them as he is wondering why they are not here yet. He knows that it will take all of them to defeat the monster and stopping Raine from fighting them using Jasper's morphor.

"They are looking for Jasper and notifying our mentor of the situation". Cliff said to Theo. He frowns as they really need the others now. The three rangers are in a mess of trouble as they have a person in ranger form by using someone else's morphor. Plus, they also have a tough monster to deal with as well.

In town, Jasper sighs as it is very quiet as he doesn't know that his morphor is missing. 'Why do I get the feeling that something is seriously wrong right now'? Jasper thought to himself as he thinks back to when Raine bumped into him and items falls to the floor in the hallway.

"Jasper there you are". Whitney said to Jasper as she, Finn, Macy, and Kelly are with her. The small group catches up to him as they are please to found him very quickly like it is a ranger emergancy call to them.

Jasper turns around as he looks at Whitney. "Hey guys, why are you in a rush to find me"? Jasper asks Whitney as he doesn't know what's going on. He appears to be a bit confused by seeing the others in a huge hurry to find him.

Macy frowns as she gives Jasper a look. "Jasper, your morphor is in someone else's hands. Did you came across someone at school today"? Macy asks Jasper as she wants to know about it. She is getting mad as her gut feelings on what happened and who is responible is about to come out from the woodwork.

Jasper looks at Macy as he thinks back to it. "Well, a girl bumped into me just as school was getting out. Stuff fell to the floor, but I didn't see her picking up my morphor". Jasper said to Macy as he is looking for his morphor as it is not with him.

Finn frowns as he looks at Jasper. "She must have grabbed it while you were not looking". Finn said to Jasper. He can't blame him for what happened. Jasper frowns as he fell for that.

"Do you remember what she looked like"? Kelly asks Jasper as she is wondering who is the thief. Macy glances at Kelly as her gut feeling on the thief is getting closer to her than the others actually realize.

Jasper looks at them as he thinks back. "Yeah she had medium length black hair, heterochromatic eyes and wears a black and red top with black lace, a deep red skirt, and black zip up boots. Do you guys know her or something"? Jasper asks them.

Macy frowns as she realizes who it is. "She is my sister. I told her that she can't become a ranger, and now she probably has it". Macy said to Jasper as she is getting furious about it. She looks like she is about to punch a tree in her frustration about the news.

The teens look at Macy as they learn that the thief is her own sister. "What your sister"? Whitney asks Macy as none of them seen it coming. It sends shock waves to the rest of the team like it some secret that was being kept from them.

Macy nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus if she morphed into ranger form, there will be more problems". Macy said to them. The teens look at each other as they realize that it may happen. Howeverm none of them see it coming sooner than they originally thought.

 _ **"Guys, there is trouble at the park. Azalea has been notified about the thief. Plus the thief has morphed into ranger form".**_ Velvet said to them as she notifies them.

The teens frown as Macy is really angry about it. "We are on our way Velvet". Whitney said to Velvet. She looks at Macy who is getting really hot headed. The others frown as they are know what Macy is like when she is really angry.

"She stole your morphor Jasper, and she morphed into ranger form. My own sister fighting against some lame brained monster and Douloons. I have a feeling that Theo is really begging for our help because no one else is there to support him and back him up on this". Macy said to them as she is furious like she is ready to chew her out.

Finn looks at Macy as he gives her a look. "Macy, the others need us now. You will probably knock some sense into her". Finn said to Macy. Macy nods as they get to a safe place to teleport to the battle.

Back at the park, the rangers are facing the monster while Theo is still fighting the fake pink ranger. Azalea frowns as she knows that the person in the ranger suit is not the one that the power chosen. The monster is on a rampage as it is firing beams at rapid fire. "What's the matter Rangers? You don't have your true pink ranger with you". The monster yells at them.

Rapid beams are fired at the rangers as they are being pushed back. Theo frowns as he is still trying to get the pink morphor back from Raine. "I know who the true pink ranger is, and I know that he will come to fight even with out it". Theo said to the monster. He rushes over to Raine as he grabs the main weapon and morphor from her.

Raine frowns as she notices that it is gone. "Hey those are mine", Raine yells out at Theo as she is chasing him. She is getting very angry as her evil power is growing even more. She is going after him as she has a dark red power orb in her hands. She is using her eyes to aim the power orbs at Theo as she is ready to fire at will on him.

Theo frowns as he spots Jasper as he throws the items at him. He turns around as he glares at Raine. "No, it belongs to someone that I have confidence and acceptance in. His name is Jasper, and he is not the only one that I have confidence and acceptance in as Rangers. They are Velvet, Whitney, Hawke, Cliff, Macy, Finn, Tobey, Kelly and our mentor Mrs. Walker. It will never be you Raine". Theo said to Raine as he is making a stand to her.

The monster roars at Theo as it and Raine fires their powers at him. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT IT WILL NEVER BE ME". Raine yells at Theo as she shows her evil powers. Theo gets hit directly as he is sent back flying to the ground.

As Theo falls to the ground by the blows hit him, Cliff and Tobey are stunned as they realize that Theo has confidence and acceptance in them and the rest of the team. Jasper recovers his morphor and main weapon. "He admits that he does have confidence and acceptance in us Cliff. He got hit by both Raine and the monster. I don't know about you, but I am ready to admit that I have accepted in him to the team". Tobey said to Cliff.

Cliff nods as he looks at Tobey as he agrees with him. "I have to agree with you Tobey. Theo is the one that caught up to the thief and yet did everything thing he could to get the morphor back to Jasper. Theo is truly honorable, and it is time that I admit that I do have confidence in him". Cliff said to Tobey.

Theo is on the ground as he is trying to get up. The rangers are stunned as both the monster and Raine are the ones that striked on him. "You got in my way to prove to my sister that I can become a ranger". Raine said to Theo as she is back in civilian form since the pink morphor is out of her hands.

The monster nods as it is getting closer and closer to them. "You lousy human, you had me so fooled to believe that you are actually a ranger. I rather destroy you first and then the other rangers". The monster yells at Raine.

As the beam is coming at Raine, Theo manages to stand up and gets Raine out of the way of the attack as he gets hit by the attack. Theo is sent flying towards and lands on the ground really hard. "Theo no", the teens yells to him as they are really get back in the fight.

Cliff frowns as he rushes to Theo as he glares at the monster and Raine. "How dare you, how dare you, listen here right now, you do not mess with my friends and teammates and that is also extended to the bronze ranger". Cliff yells at Raine and the monster as he is really mad. He is glowing in a bright gold color as his knight shield is also glowing.

"That's right, Theo has come a long way not only to earn our trust but to earn our acceptance to the team. Even though he was evilly controlled, he fought his way to be saved and freed. He gained new trust within us. Now, he is earning true confidence and acceptance with us". Tobey yells back at the monster and Raine. He is glowing in a bright silver color as his special partner is rising up as it is gaining more power with him.

The rangers look at them as they nod in agreement. Theo is stunned as it is not long that the others are gathering around him. "You guys really do have the confidence and acceptance in me". Theo said to them as he is deeply touched by them.

All the sudden, the songs of confidence and acceptance is heard as it is healing Theo from the injuries done by the monster and Raine. Theo is stunned as his energy is being restored. "I don't understand though why are we hearing these songs"? Theo asks them. He is trying to figure it out as he doesn't quite understand it just yet.

"The Songs of Confidence and Acceptance are very special to the Music Force Ranger teams. The songs are getting stronger because Tobey and I truly have full confidence and acceptance in you to the team. From the looks of it, the others also see it as well". Cliff said to Theo as the others nod in agreement.

Theo smiles underneath his helmet as he is getting up once more. Tobey looks at Cliff as he smirks to him. "Are you ready to finish this Cliff"? Tobey asks Cliff as he is ready to do it. He looks really confident as he is standing strong for a change in the silver ranger.

Cliff turns to Tobey as he nods in agreement with him. "Yeah lets do this". Cliff said to Tobey as he is also ready to go on things as well. He has that warrior's grin on his face as the battle is reaching to the climax as they are ready to finish it.

"Hematite Phoenix Lets Rise Up", Tobey yells out loud as the silvery colored Phoenix rises up as it screeching at the monster and Raine. the mythical bird is ready to charge at the monster it glares at it with its menacing eyes.

Raine frowns as she knows that she has lost for now. She gets out of the way as she glares at the rangers. 'I cannot believe that I didn't get a chance to show them that I could be a great Ranger'. Raine thought to herself as she is disappointed that the battle will be over very soon.

"Gold Treasure Warrior Power", Cliff yells out loud as he sends a Golden music style power as it swirls around the Phoenix as it charges in at the monster. Musical notes are in the attack as the move is coming cohivisely

The monster gets hit directly as it gets destroyed. "NOOOO", the monster yells at them as it gets destroyed completely. The rangers sigh as the battle is over. The true heroes that brought the battle to a close is actually Tobey and Cliff. The gold and silver rangers are standing tall together as

The yellow ranger frowns as she looks at Raine. "I will deal with you later. Right now, I don't have the heart to even look at your not sorry face". The yellow ranger said to Raine as she and the others teleport back to the ship.

Raine frowns as she looks at the rangers. "I was so close that bronze ranger took that morphor away from me". Raine said to herself as she doesn't know that Marcie is close by. she is frustrated by the fact that she didn't impress her older sister by being a ranger.

"I thought you were great until that bronze ranger got in your way". Marcie said to Raine as she is being that supportive friend. She is hiding the fact that she is actually Xolimercia. Her evil demenanor is still hiding within her as she is keeping her true identity and composer a secret until it is time.

Raine nods as she looks at Marcie. "I got a feeling that Macy is the yellow ranger. She said that she doesn't have the heart to even look at my face". Raine said to Marcie as she feels bad that she want to explain things to her.

"Some people are just closed minded to fully see what you are truly capable of. I can tell that you have your own power. that aslso goes towards your pathetic older sister who doesn't really know what is up with true power". Marcie said to Raine.

Raine looks at Marcie as this is new to her. "Really, I have my own power. I just didn't even know that is actually true you know". Raine said to Marcie. She looks at her hands as she is connecting with her own powers. She is in awe as she is curious on where did it come from. Plus she is realizing that she used them during the battle as well.

Marcie nods as looks at Raine as she leads her. "Come on my friend, let's go have some real fun. Besides don't you want to punish your own sister for putting you down like that". Marcie said to Raine as they left together.

Back at the ship, Theo looks at the teens as he looks at them. "I owe you an apology Jasper. I should have told you directly that someone took your morphor. Instead I told one of the others and went after the thief on my own. I did not realize that the thief is someone that I know. I wasn't sure what to do, and it looked like she was ready to fight the monster and me. I didn't want to fight her, but I had to fight because she starting to attack me and the Douloons". Theo said to them as he looks at Jasper.

Jasper looks at Theo as he shakes his head to him. "There wasn't any reason for you to apologize to me about it. You did want you had to on the circumstances that got dealt to you. Plus the others found me and told me what happened. Plus you acted truly responsible in the situation". Jasper said to Theo.

Macy nods as she looks at Theo. "Yeah it is a lot more than what Raine did. I want to know who or what gave her the idea to take Jasper's morphor like that. I told her that she can't become a ranger, and she clearly didn't listen to me". Macy said to them as she is very angry about it.

Velvet nods as she looks at Tobey and Cliff. "I got a question that I don't understand. How did you guys figure out that Theo was in trouble"? Velvet asks them as the rest of the teens are wondering the same thing.

Tobey looks at them as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "Just as we were going to split up, I saw a strange girl who also saw what happened. She said things like a recruit and punishing Theo for it. My guess is that she has her eyes on someone and already getting close to her. Plus she also had some strange watch on her wrist like it is a smart watch or something. The even weirder part is that she teleported away like one of us or even an officer of Empress Triannica. Plus I do believe her name is Marcie". Tobey said to them.

Cliff nods as he looks at them. "Yeah when Tobey told me this, we knew that we had to get to Theo really quickly". Cliff said to them as he explains more about the situation from their perspective.

Azalea slightly frowns as she is in deep thought. "This is very troubling Rangers. Who ever is the strange girl is, she might be trouble. It is very important to stay on guard on her. Plus if her name is truly Marcie, we need to find out more about her. Macy, if your sister is getting close to her, she needs to be warned about her and tell her to weary of her. I do understand that you are very angry at her for taking Jasper's morphor. This Marcie girl can not be trusted". Azalea said to Macy.

Macy sighs as she looks at Azalea as she is very angry about it. "Fine, I will try to warn Raine about Marcie". Macy said to Azalea as she really wants to snap at her. The teens look at each other as they are learning about a person who could be very dangerous.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Tobey and Cliff are fully accepting and confident in Theo as they are getting stronger together. However Raine took things to another level as she took Jasper's morphor and morphed into the pink ranger by the idea of Marcie. Will the rangers get through to Raine about what kind of person Marcie truly is? Plus who are the next rangers to get visited by ranger ghosts_?

 _ **Next Chapter:** Learning about Descendants, Love and Forgiveness Orange, Black, and Pink_


	39. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: Learning about Love, Descendants, and Forgiveness Black, Orange, and Pink

At the evil headquarters, Xolimercia looks at the monitors as she is wondering how close is fully getting Raine to go with her. She is looking at the footage from the most recent battle. 'Well, she definitely put up a fight against the bronze ranger. It looks like to me that he is on to her in some ways. Plus I still need to place that device on the pink ranger. On the other hand, it looks like that silver ranger is starting to realize that my human side is not it appears to be. Punishing him would be a way to get on to him'. Xolimercia thought to herself a she is looking at the footage while she was Marcie.

"I take it that everything is going accordingly". Triannica said to Xolimercia as she is wanting to about the progress on the plan. The evil empress is looking for a progress report on things.

Xolimercia turns as she looks at Triannica as she smirks to her. "The plan is going accordingly my empress. The special recruit does show great promise. The wedge between her and the yellow ranger is going nicely as well. Once she has joined us and accepted that my ancestor is her biological mother, she will also punish one of the rangers". Xolimercia said to Triannica as she goes into detail about the plans and recent events.

Triannica grins to Xolimercia as it is good progress to the young general. "Excellent Xolimercia, the newest recruit will be prefect to find the real Torturous Ten". Triannica said to Xolimercia as the plans are continuing to grow.

Xolimercia smirks as she also knows that the newest recruit is needed for the summoning Stabella. "Of course my Empress", Xolimercia said to Triannica as she is following her lead on the plan. She transform herself back into Marcie as she leaves the headquarters once again.

The next day, Jasper sighs as he is thinking about what happened yesterday. His morphor got snatched by Raine and she ended up morphoring into ranger form. Not only that, she even attacked at Theo during the battle as well. He is in the gym as he is trying to avoid the others especially Velvet and Macy in particular.

"Jasper, there you are. We have been looking for you all day today. Why are you avoiding us? Macy and Velvet really want to talk to you about what happened yesterday". Whitney said to Jasper as she has that knowing expression on her face. She even has Finn with her as he has a calm but serious expression on his face.

Jasper turns as he sees Whitney and Finn coming towards him. "You two know exactly the reason why. They are going to yell at me for what happened to my morphor yesterday. Raine and I bumped each other, and I didn't caught her in the red handed act in time". Jasper said to Whitney and Finn as he is being too hard on himself.

Finn slightly frowns to Jasper as it unusual for the pink cladded guy. "I don't think they would yell at you Jasper. You didn't know what her true intentions are when she bumped into you. They probably want to know if you are in a forgiving mood to accept Raine's apology for what she did". Finn said to Jasper.

Whitney nods as she looks at Jasper as he is a bit skeptical about that reason. "I agree with Finn. You are the one that shows what true forgiveness to other rangers. Plus they all want to see how you are holding up after what happened yesterday". Whitney said to Jasper as she is trying to get through to him.

Jasper sighs as he looks at Whitney and Finn. "That maybe true Whitney, I do show what true forgiveness to various rangers. It just I learned that Theo is the one that went after Raine. If something bad happen to him in that battle, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. Captain V is really cool for a middle school aged girl. However, it is Macy who is rough around the edges and may not accept my apology or possibly even Raine's apology to me for what she done". Jasper said to them.

Whitney and Finn look at each other as the scenery is starting to change as the three teens are noticing that something is definitely up. "What is going on"? Finn asks them as it looks like they are summoned to something important.

Whitney and Jasper look at each other as something is about to appear to them. "Finn, I think this is what the others has experienced. Ranger ghosts are coming to give us advice". Whitney said to Finn. As it is starting to show more clearly to the black, orange, and pink rangers. It looks like a heavenly space as it has the images of the various saints within the Elemental Saint Cores in a bright blue sky. It has the Power Ranger Family Tree in the center as a horse with a symbol on its flank also appears to the three teens.

"This is something that you don't see everyday". Jasper said to them as it is stating the deeply obvious to both Finn and Whitney. He recognizes the Elemental Saint Cores and the various saints in the sky.

"That is true Jasper but why is all three of them together in one space. I know that the tree is from Star Descendants. The saints up there is from your Treasure team. However what's with that horse"? Finn asks them as he is a bit confused about it.

Whitney turns to Finn as she spots the horse and the symbol. "That's no ordinary horse Finn, that's the animal that represents the Unity Crystal of the Electric Sparks of Love". Whitney said to Finn as the horse walks up to them. She is in awe as it nods to her. She pets the horse as three ranger ghosts appears to them.

 ** _"You are correct Whitney, Treasure Warrior Black Ranger. The horse sees that you have a loving and compassionate heart for others especially on the team"._** A yellow ranger said to Whitney as he looks at her.

 ** _"Finn, Treasure Warrior Orange Ranger, it is true that all three of the things are here right now in a weird space like this. The truth is, it is Whitney's, Jasper's, and your turn to show and teach the bronze ranger about things"._** A red ranger said to Finn.

 ** _"Jasper, Treasure Warrior Pink Ranger, I can tell that you have done really well with teaching other rangers from this dimension and another dimension about forgiveness. However, it is time that you must show the same forgiveness towards the bronze ranger"._** A female gold ranger said to them.

The three teens look at the three ghosts that appeared to them. As they watch them take off their helmets, their faces are revealed to the teens. "Wait, you must be Ryder. Rory was on the same team with you". Finn said to the ranger named Ryder as he didn't know that he passed away some time ago.

Ryder nods as he looks at Finn. **_"Yes, I have passed on. My body hasn't been the same since Neo Defenders has saved the world. Rory does miss me just like the rest of my teammates. When I was a ranger, I didn't understand much about being a descendant of Stella Scott Winchester. I pretty much grew up alone and not given much love from my foster and adoptive parents. However when I got reunited with my real parents and met my stepfather, they have shown me what unconditional love looks like. You have to show the bronze ranger about being a descendant"._** The ghost of Ryder said to Finn as the orange ranger is starting to understand the mission.

The female ghost looks at Jasper as she can relate to his problem. **_"I can see why Jesse selected you to teach other rangers about forgiveness. Plus you have a strong spirit that never gives up on anything that throws at you. It sounds like someone that I know all to well"._** The female ranger ghost said to Jasper.

Jasper looks at the female ghost as he has read about her before. "Hold on, first ranger color is yellow, second ranger color is gold, and tough as nails like a tiger ready to pounce, you must be Terra". Jasper said to the ranger ghost named Terra as he looks at the ghost. He is some what in awe of the former mentor and two time veteran ranger.

Terra smiles as she grins to Jasper. ** _"You got that right. You are definitely not an idiot to the team. Kiki Azalea has really taught you really well. Although, you need to show the newest bronze ranger about earning true forgiveness and forgiving himself for things that he wasn't even control over"._** Terra said to Jasper as she is talking about Theo and forgiveness.

Jasper sighs as he looks at Terra as he has a guilty expression on his face. "Yeah but how am I supposed to do that when". Jasper said to Terra as he is about to bring up the event from yesterday as he looks down on himself like he is dealing with a set back on himself.

Terra slightly frowns as she gives Jasper a look. **_"Listen to me, every ranger does have their setbacks in life. Plus it is important that those setbacks are conquered just like with your fears. Tell me something, were you in control when that girl snatched your morphor without you knowing it"?_** Terra asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at Terra as he shakes his head to her. "No, but I should have known what happened much sooner. I didn't think that would happen". Jasper said to Terra as he didn't suspect that someone would snatch his morphor like that.

Terra glares at Jasper as she shakes her head to him. **_"There are things that happens that are completely out of our control. When that happens, you can not blame yourself for those actions. The important thing is that you find it in your heart to forgive yourself. Tell me, have you forgiven the bronze ranger everything that has done while being controlled by evil"?_** Terra asks Jasper.

Jasper looks at Terra in the eye as he has a sheepish expression on his face. "To be honest, I haven't told him that he already earned forgiveness from me. I guess it hasn't really came up for me to tell him about it". Jasper said to Terra as he has a guilty tone in his voice.

Terra gives him a look as she shakes her head to Jasper. **_"It is time for you to tell him that he already has earned your forgiveness Jasper. Plus you should tell him that he also able to forgive himself for everything that he has done as well"._** Terra said to Jasper. Jasper nods as he is starting to understand his assignment.

The yellow ranger looks at Whitney as he nods to her. **_"My name is Rupert Fry. I was the yellow ranger from Unity Force, and I was the first person on the team to use the yellow Unity Crystal. I can tell that you are a loving person with a compassionate heart for others. Tell me, does the bronze ranger feel the same love from everyone on the team"?_** The male ranger named Rupert asks Whitney.

Whitney shakes her head to Rupert as she knows why. "No not really, he has done terrible things to us while being controlled by evil. I guess he feels like he doesn't deserved to be loved by us because of being evil, hurting us, and tried to destroy us". Whitney said to Rupert as she truly thinks about things with Theo.

Rupert nods as he looks at Whitney. **_"Have you ever heard of the ranger expression Love Conquers All? It is a ranger expression from the Beast Warriors Power Ranger team from Norland"._** Rupert asks Whitney as Terra is smiling as she remembers about it all to well when she was the yellow ranger from that very team.

Whitney has a skeptical expression on her face as she looks at Rupert. "Love conquers all, I don't think I have heard about it before. Azalea has only mentioned about a few teams that we have to find the treasure of that particular team". Whitney said to Rupert.

Rupert nods as he looks at Whitney. **_"Back in those days, the Beast Warrior Rangers has seen loved ones getting hurt whether it is from a boyfriend, girlfriend, or a family member. When that happens, they gained their beast spirit. However, one of the rangers made an exception to that rule because they have told her how much she is truly loved. You see Whitney this particular female ranger from the Beast Warrior team was lead to believe that she was unloved because other people in her life has someone that loved that wasn't her. It was because of her teammates who reminded her that she is truly loved by her team. Plus it is that very way that she gained her beast spirit"._** Rupert said to Whitney.

Whitney is in awe of the story as she is curious more about the ranger. "Tell me, what became of the female ranger? Plus who is she in the story"? Whitney asks Rupert as she has no idea that it is the same ranger ghost that just talked to Jasper.

Terra grins as she looks at Whitney. **_"That Beast Warrior ranger that made the exception was actually me, Whitney. Back then, I was the youngest on the team and a freshman in high school. I had arguments with the leader of the team almost every single day. I didn't really know what love was about back then. I grew up in a house filled with brothers and a dad. My mom who I thought died when I was two was actually taken to a different dimension didn't really show me what love was truly liked. Of course, when that mutated panda really knocked my confidence down, it was my teammates that told me that I am truly loved"._** Terra said to Whitney.

The rangers are in awe by that story as they listen to Terra. Rupert nods as he looks at Whitney. "It is you that needs to tell Theo that he is truly loved by everyone on the team. It is that love that will help him to learn that his biological family does love him". Rupert said to Whitney.

Ryder nods as he looks at Finn as he gives him that knowing look to him. " ** _Finn, once you show and explain to Theo about being a ranger descendant, he will start to understand his true origins of his past"._** Ryder said to Finn. The teens watch the three ranger ghost vanishing from thin air as the scenery returns to normal.

Jasper looks as other students comes in the gym as it appears like nothing has changed. "This is definitely what the others has been through". Jasper said to them. Whitney and Finn nods as they are discovering the same thing.

"Yeah if that's the case, the only people on the team that hasn't experienced this yet is Velvet, Azalea, and Kelly". Whitney said to them as she is in deep thought about something that has been weighing upon her mind.

Finn and Jasper looks at Whitney as they are curious about what is on the black cladded teen's mind. "Ok Commander Whitney, whats on your mind about the whole thing"? Jasper asks Whitney as Finn gives him a look.

"Commander Whitney really"? Finn asks Jasper as he has a skeptical expression on his face. He has his arms crossed as he is wondering about it.

Jasper looks at Finn as he goes to explain. "Azalea is the main leader at the ship, so she is Admiral Azalea. Velvet is the leader of the team, so she gets to be called Captain V. Whitney is the second in command of the team, so she is called Commander Whitney". Jasper said to Finn as he explains his way of thinking.

Whitney sighs as she does understand Jasper's way of thinking. "I actually want to talk about it with the others during lunch guys. It does include and affects them as well. Plus if I am right about this, it will explain why each one of us has been getting stronger including Theo in the battles that we have been experiencing lately". Whitney said to them.

Finn looks at Whitney as the things she is saying is making a lot of sense to him. "I agree with that Whitney. Plus it may also explain why Velvet, Azalea, and Kelly hasn't had there special assignment yet". Finn said to them as he is also pointing it out to them. The bell rings as as it is time to get to class. The three teens parted ways as they didn't know that Raine overheard the entire conversation.

"How is it that they were there but suddenly gone for a few minutes and then came back like it is nothing? I mean it just doesn't make any sense. Plus it sounds like Macy also got to experience the same thing too. It is simply not fair that she is also a ranger. I got a feeling that Mrs. Walker is actually the team's mentor. If that's true, maybe I should convince her to make room for me". Raine said to herself as she has an idea forming in her head.

"Why ask her when you can punish her for not having you as a ranger? Although at the same time, your own powers are growing as well". Marcie said to Raine as she suddenly appears to her as she has that evil smirk on her face.

Raine turns around as she sees Marcie as she thinks back to the conversation that she had with Macy last night. "Punish Mrs. Walker with what exactly? Plus my sister doesn't even want me to talk to you much less being friends because her quote of you being "bad influence" on me". Raine said to Marcie as she is using air quotes around the words bad influence.

Marcie rolls her eyes at Raine as she is getting the feeling that the yellow ranger is getting on to her. "With this, when you are in class this device will activate and find Mrs. Walker to attach to her skin like nothing even happened". Marcie said to Raine as she hands the device to her.

Raine receives the device as she grins to Marcie. "Ok, I will take it". Raine said to Marcie as she puts it in her pocket. She hears the bell ringing again. "I better get to class". Raine said to Marcie as she gets to class. Marcie nods as she teleports away.

At lunch, the team is gathering together as Macy frowns as she spots Marcie sitting with Raine again. "The ultimate nerve of her talking to that influencer". Macy said to them as she is getting angry at Raine again. "I told her not to be around her last night because of her bad influence. She obviously didn't listen to me at all". Macy said to them as she is getting very angry at her.

Jasper looks at Macy as he is thinking about his special assignment. "She probably wanted to see what being a ranger is all about Macy. She did it in a wrong way, but I". Jasper said to them as he is getting cut off by Macy.

"I know that your special ranger talent is teaching rangers about forgiveness and all. However I am not in a forgiving mood to Raine. Get me to forgive her is next to impossible". Macy said to Jasper as she glares at him as she is still angry about the battle yesterday afternoon.

Whitney looks at Macy as she sighs to her. Jasper looks at Macy as he is getting mad that she cut him off on what he is going to say. "I am not exactly ready to forgive Raine at this time Macy. However, I also want to say that Whitney, Finn, and I gotten the special assignment and experience the special summons from three ranger ghosts". Jasper said to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Jasper. Velvet slightly frowns as she hasn't experienced yet. Plus she also knows that the others had a partner or two in the special summons. "Really what was it like"? Velvet curiously asks Jasper as she wants to know more about it.

Well, Whitney, Finn, and I met Terra, Rupert, and Ryder from Elemental Saints, Unity Force, and Star Descendants. They were the gold, yellow, and red rangers from those three ranger teams respectively. Anyways, we even learned more than we thought. Plus they even gave us some needed advice too". Jasper said to them.

Hawke nods as it is what happened with her and Macy. "I am wondering why it was you guys that next to the last group to have that experience though. Plus from the looks of it, Velvet, Azalea, and Kelly hasn't had the same experience as us yet". Hawke said to them as it gets the others curious about it as well.

Whitney looks at the team as she has a theory about that. "Perhaps there is that very reason that it happened that way Hawke". Whitney said to them. The teens turns to Whitney as they are curious more about it.

"Where are you going with this Whitney"? Cliff asks Whitney as Tobey is also curious as well. He has a perplexed expression on his face as he is wondering what the black cladded teen has figured out.

"Since Theo has been freed from evil control, he has been lost in more ways than one. Ever since he joined the team and the bronze morphor, Theo is not as sure about being on the team and had some issues to over come. All of you can agree with me on that truly happen so far right". Whitney said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as Tobey looks at her. "Yeah that's exactly what happened Whitney. Can you explain it a bit further"? Tobey asks Whitney as he is trying to go along with it.

Whitney nods as she looks at the teens. "Hawke and Macy were the first two that experience the special summons, and their lesson to show to Theo about trust in all of us including him. Plus they also showed Theo that he is more than a kid who gotten controlled by an evil being. Once their lesson got through to him, Theo is starting to trust us and be around us more often. Look he is sitting with us". Whitney said to them.

Theo nods as he smiles to them as he is sitting next to Cliff. He is curious on where Whitney is going with it next. "Yeah that is true, I did hear all of that and gained your trust". Theo said to them.

Then Cliff and Tobey shown Theo that they have the confidence and acceptance in him to be on the team. Plus Theo truly learns what it like to have that same confidence and acceptance in him as well". Whitney said to the team as she is making a diagram of layers about Theo.

The teens are looking at the diagram as it is starting to make sense. "I get it now. It is like each one of us is putting a new layer of goodness over the pain and hurt that Theo has experienced while being evilly controlled". Kelly said to them.

"It makes sense to me". Tobey said to them as he and Cliff were the second layer in the diagram chart. The teens are in awe by the theory that Whitney put together.

Whitney nods as she looks at them. "This third layer has me, Jasper, and Finn. The last layer will have Velvet, Azalea, and Kelly. I may not know what your later is going to be on. My guess is that last layer is what will be to get Theo around us a lot more often". Whitney said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Theo. "I suppose that make sense Whitney. However, how come Velvet, Azalea, and Kelly hasn't experienced the same thing like the others has"? Theo asks Whitney as he is trying to figure it out.

Whitney shrugs to Theo as she looks at him. "My guess is that there is a special reason for that Theo. Our lesson to you is on love, forgiveness, and descendants". Whitney said to Theo as she tells him about it.

Theo is in shock as he looks at Whitney. "What does love, forgiveness, and descendants have to do with me? I need some air". Theo said to them as he leaves the lunch room.

The teens look at Whitney as she feels kind of bad about it. "Maybe I should have stopped right there before diving into that". Whitney said to them as she gotten too carried away with it.

"I wouldn't say that you gotten yourself carried away Whitney. He is probably foreign to those things. Plus your theory does sound plausible Whitney. It does make a lot of sense as well". Velvet said to Whitney as she is thinking about something else entirely.

The teens look at Velvet as they are wondering what is on the red cladded teen's mind. "Ok Velvet whats going on? From the looks of it, it is going to be something that I will not like". Macy said to Velvet as the others nod with Macy as they give that look to her.

Velvet sighs as she looks at them. "I wish I didn't have anything to tell you Macy. However something did happen this morning just before homeroom". Velvet said to them. The teens are stunned as they learn that she overheard something very important.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Velvet is heading towards Mrs. Walker's classroom as she hears Raine and Theo talking. "Why did you have to ruin things for me"? Raine asks Theo as she is glaring at the bronze cladded preteen. She has her hands in a fist like she is ready to hit him._

 _"That item didn't belong to you Raine. I had to stop you from going to far. I refused to let you get away with it". Theo said to Raine. He frowns as something in the girl is sending him red flags._

 _Raine glares back at Theo as it is making her more angry. "You sound like my sister Theo. If I were you, don't get in my way next time. Other wise, you will regret it". Raine said to Theo. Theo frowns as he can tell that she means business as well._

 _Velvet and Mrs. Walker walk in the classroom. "Leave Theo alone Raine, he did the right thing. Why are you making it a big deal than it already is"? Velvet asks Raine as she is not impressed by her._

 _"I have to agree with Miss Castle and Mr. Harris. I will expect you to stay after homeroom to talk about things". Azalea said to Raine as it is not long that other classmates are walking in the classroom._

 _Raine frowns as she glares at Azalea as she takes her seat. Velvet looks at Raine as she is wondering how drastically mean she is getting towards Azalea and Theo. "Fine", Raine said to Azalea as she is not thrilled about it._

 _Throughout homeroom, Velvet is keeping a close eye on Raine. She is wondering about a strange device that she is turning on. As it is looking around like it has strange eyes, it spots Azalea like she is the target. From the moment homeroom got started, Velvet is stunned as she spots it taking off and went invisible as well. 'What in the world is that thing? Plus why did it went invisible'? Velvet asks herself as she has more questions than answers, yet she has a feeling it is answers that will be very bad._

 _Azalea slightly frowns as she is sensing something very off as she looks at Raine. 'How strange, I do sense evil and malice within her. However, I don't see any signs of evil control over her heart and mind. Could it be that she has an inner darkness that has been built in her'? Azalea thought to herself as she feels something strange like a bug has crawled up her leg. She waits for the bell to ring as she is wondering about Theo._

 _The bell rings as students are heading to their first class of the day. Azalea notice that Raine stays behind as the young student glares at her. "Why do you want me to stay after class Mrs. Walker? I got to get to class". Raine said to Azalea as she is giving her some attitude._

 _Azalea frowns as she is looks at Raine. "Why did you do it Raine? It never belonged to you. Don't you understand the consequences of your actions"? Azalea asks Raine as she is wondering if it was her idea to take Jasper's morphor. However her senses is telling her that it wasn't Raine's idea._

 _Raine frowns as she glares at Azalea as something is growing within her. "You sound like my own half sister Macy. My actions should have been praised and proven myself to her that I should have been on the team in the first place. This talk is finished". Raine said to Azalea as she leaves the classroom in anger._

 _Azalea is stunned as Velvet has heard everything. "That darkness, it is not evil control nor manipulation. It is an inner darkness from within her. This is not good but why Raine of all people. Normally, a ranger has an inner darkness, but this time it is within a civilian. Could it be that someone has seen it within her"? Azalea said to herself as she has some serious trouble for the rangers._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Velvet looks at the teens as she explains it more to them. "I heard Azalea saying that Raine has an inner darkness within her. Plus it maybe that someone has seen it within her". Velvet said to the teens. The teens are stunned as they look at Macy.

"Hey Macy, that could be that very warning that Cora was talking about". Hawke said to Macy as she thinks back to that very moment. The teens look at Hawke and turns to Macy as it is a strong possibility.

Macy looks at them as she is deeply baffled by it. "Maybe, right now I don't know what to believe or think for that matter. She didn't listen to me when I told her that she couldn't become a ranger. It is like she deliberately disobeyed me". Macy said to them as she is angry about it.

The teens look at each other as they look at Jasper. "What about you Jasper? Have you forgiven Raine for taking your morphor"? Kelly asks Jasper as the others are curious about the same thing.

Jasper shrugs as he looks at Kelly and the rest of the team. "I am not sure Kelly. I am just as conflicted about this like Macy is. I need some time to think". Jasper said to them as he leaves the lunch room.

The teens look at each other as they notice that something is off with their pink cladded teammate. "It is not like Jasper to feel conflicted". Cliff said to them as the others nod in agreement.

"I know that forgiveness is his special ranger talent. However the events that happened with his morphor, it really effected him". Velvet said to them as they are wondering how to get through to the pink ranger.

Jasper sighs as he finds himself at the gazebo. He frowns as he is deeply conflicted as the events from yesterday has really gotten to him. 'It is very strange. After the battle, I felt a strange pain. I didn't want to them to see that something else was wrong. Plus the others has helped Theo so much to make his transition to the team much easier. I guess it is really my turn to do things'. Jasper thought to himself as he has a lot of things on his mind. He doesn't realize that Theo finds him as he sits down.

"Mind if I join you"? Theo asks Jasper as he walks in the gazebo. He has a faint smile on his face as he looks at Jasper.

Jasper turns as he looks at Theo as he nods to him. "Sure come on in, there is plenty of room". Jasper said to Theo. He has a faint smile on his face. "I should have known that Raine took my morphor. Yet, you are the one that went after her and got it back for me". Jasper said to Theo.

Theo looks at Jasper as he thinks about it. "I tried to tell you, but you were too far ahead. I told Cliff and Tobey what happened and went after her on my own. I guess I should have tried harder to tell you". Theo said to Jasper as he does feel bad about things.

Jasper looks at Theo as he shakes his head. "Theo, you did your best, and that's what matters the most. Plus I have been thinking about this, and I need to get it off my chest. I actually do forgive you for everything that you have done when you were evilly controlled by Triannica". Jasper said to Theo.

Theo is stunned by the news like he is wondering if he heard it right. "You actually forgiven me for all of that. I don't understand why you would actually forgiven me after all of that". Theo said to Jasper as he is deeply confused about it.

asper nods as he looks at Theo as he knows that the younger guy needs an explanation. "You see Theo. My ranger talent like the others would say is showing them about forgiveness. The truth is, you didn't make that choice to become evil and making that choice to go with them. They wanted you to make our mentor suffer, and yet at the same time you fought your way back from being controlled evilly. You made the choice to be saved and not forced upon you like an arranged marriage. The important thing for you is to find it in your heart to forgive yourself. In all honesty, I am trying to forgive myself after what Raine did to me. I didn't know what her plan was when she snatched my morphor without me looking. I suppose that there are some people who would go the vindictive way to get what they want". Jasper said to Theo as he explains it to him.

Theo looks at Jasper as he is stunned to learn that the pink ranger does forgive him. "I am glad that you have forgiven me for everything that I had done, but I don't know how to forgive myself yet". Theo said to Jasper as he leaves the gazebo. The pink cladded teen sighs to himself as he got it off of his chest. 'I hope that he does find a way to forgive himself'. Jasper thought to himself as he goes on a walk.

At the ship, the teens are in training as Finn notices Theo looking at a picture of the unique tree. "Hey guys, what's is that tree? It looks very different and unique at the same time". Theo said to them as it gets the others attention.

Finn walks up to Theo as he smirks to him. "That is the Power Ranger Family Tree. It is located at a special place called the Oasis that led to become the Star Descendants Rangers Headquarters". Finn said to Theo as he explains it so far to the bronze ranger.

"So what is their power based on though plus what's with the colors of those leaves"? Theo curiously asks Finn as he is learning a bit more about it. He is trying to understand it and Finn at the same time.

Finn nods as he looks at Theo as he has a small smile on his face. "The rangers at that time learned to use the powers of their ranger ancestor. I didn't really understand why I am the one to find the treasure of Star Descendants. To be honest, I thought it made an mistake. As it turns out, not only I had a ranger ancestor that I didn't know about, that ancestor came from my biological father who didn't want anything to do with me". Finn said to Theo.

Theo is deeply surprised by Finn's reveal about himself. "How come? Didn't your biological family had some problems like I was told about my own"? Theo asks Finn as he is thinking about if his parents were wrong and tricked.

Finn shakes his head to Theo as he slightly frowns to him. "It wasn't like that at all Theo. My biological mother died in childbirth with me. My biological father didn't want me because of the emotional and physical scars that he carried by a whacked out doctor who wanted to see if he had the ranger gene. He died when I was a kid, and to tell you the truth, I don't blame him for not wanting me after the stuff he was put through by that psycho doctor. The colors in the leaves, it represented the actual ranger color that they had. Plus if a leaf turned black, it means that ranger has moved on. As you look closely, the leaves that are really close to the other leaves, it means that the ranger represents in the leaf is close to that particular family member. The further away the leaf from its family, it means that you are not as close to them like it should. It also means that he or she doesn't really know who their biological family are". Finn said to Theo.

Theo is starting to understand as he feels something inside of him. "Tell me, do you think that my biological family is in that tree or even me"? Theo asks Finn as he is getting very curious about it. He is not sure what kind of outcome it will bring him.

Finn looks at Theo as his eyes widen as he is wondering if the bronze ranger is ready for this. "Sure, I will do the search. Do you remember what your original birth name by any chance? Plus are you prepared to hear the news whether you do have ranger ancestors or not? It may send shock waves to you Theo". Finn asks Theo as he is wondering if the young man is ready to hear this.

Theo nods as he looks at Finn as he is ready. "Finn, for the past few days, I have learned that you guys have found trust, acceptance, and confidence in me. Now, I am ready to learn about forgiveness, descendants, and possibly love. I will be ready for what ever news you through at me. For the record, my birth name is Dominic". Theo said to Finn as he has a serious expression on his face.

Finn nods as he looks at Theo as he types in the name Dominic in the ranger free tree search. As he types in the name Dominic, he is wondering what kind of reaction Theo has as he clicked enter on the computer.

Theo sighs as the search is going on. As the screen changes as it is going into the tree, it goes through the various branches as it found a match as it reveals that the leaf is a bit further away from its biological family as it is connected to Azalea, Daniel, Maggie, Velvet, and Casey. It also reveals that he has a lot of ranger ancestors just like his biological mother and father. "I had no idea that my biological family is deeply connected with the tree like this. They are not bad people at all. Plus I see other names by both of my parents names as well. Who are they and how they are related to them? I have so many unanswered questions". Theo said to Finn as he is realizing that his parents are truly in the wrong about his birth parents.

Finn nods as he looks at Theo as he gives him an encouraging smile. "They have ranger ancestors and so do you. You shouldn't be kept in the dark about it any more". Finn said to Theo as he gives him a pat on his shoulder.

Theo nods as Whitney walks in the room as she looks at the tree on the monitor. "I take it that you have learned a lot today". Whitney said to Theo as Finn notices that it is her turn to talk to him.

Theo turns around as he notices the black ranger as she is holding a crystal in her hands. "Yeah I have learn about forgiveness, having ranger ancestors, and being a descendant of one or more of them in my case. I just haven't really learned about love on a ranger team yet. Either I just haven't seen what actual love is on them, or I am actually unloved on the team and waiting for that bomb to be true". Theo said to Whitney.

Whitney shakes her head to Theo as she gives him a look. "Theo, the love on a ranger team is about caring about others on the team on and off the battle field. I can see why you feel that you are unloved because of the rotten things that you did while being evil. However since then, you have grown to become a better person. You are the one that wanted to be saved am I right". Whitney said to Theo.

Theo turns to Whitney as he nods to her. "Yeah but why are you explaining about love on the ranger team to me Whitney? I just don't understand why you of all people to explain it to me. You are the second in command to Velvet. Plus when I took your mentor, you were the one supporting Velvet the most". Theo said to Whitney as he thinks back to that moment.

Whitney shakes her head as she shows him the crystal. "It is not about which role I have to the team Theo. It is about the treasure of a particular team that I am destined to find and use for good. This crystal that I am holding is the Electric Sparks of Love Unity Crystal. Love is a powerful force that is to be reckoned with. It sends sparks of electricity to everyone that touches. The more you see how much the others do care about you, the love will grow. Also, there is something else about love that is with a team of rangers". Whitney said to Theo.

Theo is deeply confused as he looks at Whitney as he is just as perplexed about it. "I don't understand what is it about love that is with a ranger team"? Theo asks Whitney as he is still a bit confused about the entire thing. He looks really baffled as he is trying to understand.

"Love conquers all Theo, it can get through to anyone on a ranger team. Think about it Theo, when you were still evilly controlled, who were the ones that worked really hard to get through to you. It is because of their love that lead you to wanting to be saved. Love conquers all is more than a saying. It is a ranger power that comes from within". Whitney said to Theo.

Theo looks at Whitney as her words are sinking within him. The alarms are going off as Velvet gets to them. "Come on guys, we got major trouble of the ugly kind". Velvet said to them as the others including Azalea are with them. As the others went with them, Theo is in deep thought as he looks at Azalea and Velvet. 'When I look at both Azalea and Velvet, I do have a warm feeling about the both of them. It is like even more memories are coming back from my early years. Plus when I looked at that tree Finn showed me, I noticed five ranger colors going all the way down to Azalea and met with my biological father's ranger ancestor as well'. Theo thought to himself as he is starting to understand what both Finn and Whitney told him and went with them to the battle.

At the rock quarry, the teens frown as they are looking around to see what set off the alarms. They don't realize that Marcie and Raine are watching them very closely. "Something is very off about this. It is like a trap is about to go off". Velvet said to the teens as they have their morphors in their hands.

As Douloons and a hybrid monster suddenly appears and ready to fight, the teens and their mentor are caught off guard. "I hate it when you are right Velvet". Cliff said to them as the Zincods are coming in quickly.

 ** _"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",_** the teens and Azalea yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Douloons get them now". The monster yells at them as it has a combination of both panda and a particular rat. It is holding a sword and a musical instrument.

The rangers notice that something is very different about this particular monster. "Guys, be careful, we don't know what this thing can do". Velvet said to the team. The teens nod as Azalea has a feeling that she is familiar with the monster and it's original base forms.

'I got a bad feeling that is actually Ruko and Cici combined. If I am right about this, the teens will be in major trouble. Plus some of the rangers will definitely get effected by that rat's mind tricks and that panda's unloved doubting ways'. Azalea thought to herself as she is preparing herself to defend the likely targets.

As the rangers are fighting the Douloons, Theo notices the strange monster saying mean and very unloving things towards a few of the others including Macy. However it is Azalea that is defending them as she is fighting back on it. "You would think that you would try something a bit more original than that by now". Azalea said to the monster.

The rangers look at each other as they are realizing that they are missing something. "Umm does Azalea know something that we don't"? Kelly curiously ask them as she kicks at a Douloon as it crashes into another one behind it.

Velvet looks at the neon ranger as she fiercely fights with Azalea. "Maybe but I got a feeling that we will find out". Velvet replies back to Kelly as she is trying hold off the monster.

"You pathetic Rangers, it is a wonder that none of you actually loves the bronze ranger". The monster yells at them as it uses the musical instrument as it fires beams at them.

The rangers frown as they barely dodges the beams. "Yeah it actually surprises me that a few of you truly forgive the kid sized ranger already after all he is actually a traitor". The monster said to the rangers as the monster uses its sword swiftly on each of the rangers.

The ranger gets hit as each one is flying to the ground. "Guys no", Theo yells out to them as they land on the ground. He also takes a hard hit as he is feeling really done and almost out. Theo has tears building in his eyes as he is not sure what to do next.

" ** _Theo, listen with your heart from your teammates. I am one of your ranger ancestors just like your biological mother. You can fight back like a tiger that is ready to pounce"._** A mysterious voice said to Theo like he is getting a special message.

Whitney frowns as she, Jasper and Finn are struggling to stand up to fight the monster. "You are wrong Theo is truly loved by all of us. He is like a little brother that I never had. Yes, he has lost his way in the world and done some terrible things. But he has turned himself around, and we all love him for it". Whitney yells out loud as the others nod in agreement.

Jasper nods as he is standing up with Finn. "You are wrong about that as well. Just because you think that he hasn't been forgiven doesn't by us doesn't mean that the apology will go to us. Not only I truly forgiven him, I believe that he has forgiven himself as well. It is time that we all tell him that we have forgiven him". Jasper said to them. The others look at each other as they nod in agreement.

Finn nods as he glares at the monster. "Our ranger ancestors are watching over us still even to this day. How dare you insinuate that they are not as proud of him like we all are". Finn yells out loud as he is right by Theo's side.

Theo nods as he is feeling a power as he notices a group of ranger ghosts right by him. As they all nod to him, Theo is deeply touched by the ranger ghosts. Plus he also remembers the words from Whitney, Jasper, and Finn. "My friends are right. I am loved even though after everything that has happened with me being evil. They all care about me in various degrees. It is time that I have fully forgiven myself for everything that has happened. I never wanted to be evil much less being used for their sick game to destroy the world. Plus it is time that I discover about my ranger ancestors". Theo yells out loud as he is getting stronger along within Whitney, Jasper, and Finn.

The monster is stunned as it doesn't like that the tables has been turned. "WHAT THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE, MAR I MEAN XOLIMERCIA SAID THAT". The monster yells at the rangers as it reveals an important clue to them. The rangers are stunned as they hear something important.

Whitney, Jasper, and Finn are glowing in a bright colors matching to their ranger colors. "Nothing is impossible when love conquers all, forgiveness has been earned, and discovering about the ancestors", the three rangers yells out loud at the monster.

Theo nods as he senses some sayings from an ranger ancestor in particular. "There are somethings that you have forgotten". Theo said to the monster as he is ready to make a full come back.

The monster is slightly taken back by the bronze ranger. "Oh yeah what's that"? The monster asks the bronze ranger. It glares at him as things are going towards the Rangers way.

"First of all, love conquers all and forgiveness is truly earned, and lastly by the words from one of my ranger ancestors and some of my own you have been beaten by a little kid and his friends". Theo said to the monster. Azalea smirks as she has a feeling on which ranger ancestor it is.

The four of them send colorful beams at the monster. It gets hit directly as it is destroyed as everyone is in awe by the victory. "I got one question. Who did that monster refer to? It is like it was going to spill the beans as it were". Kelly said to them.

The rangers look at each other as they nod in agreement. All the sudden, Jasper is in a lot of pain as he hisses as he touches his shoulder. "Jasper", the Rangers said to Jasper as they went to him. Azalea also feels that same pain in her leg. However she is trying to hide it from them.

"What in the world is going on guys"? Macy asks them as she looks around to see who is near by. She doesn't see anyone in particular but senses that a certain someone is close by.

Velvet frowns as she looks at them. Cliff and Tobey are holding Jasper up. "I am not sure guys. We need to get back to the ship now". Velvet said to the rangers as they teleport back to the ship.

Close by, Raine slightly frowns as she notice that Azalea didn't show much emotion from the pain. "I don't get it. How come that purple ranger is thriving in pain like that pink ranger"? Raine asks Marcie as she is very angry about it.

Marcie turns to Raine as she has figured it out easily. "The purple ranger has experienced punishing pain before. Plus it is likely that she didn't want to take the thunder away from the pink ranger. Besides, we should prepare for a surprise ambush for the rangers". Marcie said to Raine as the both of them teleported away.

Back at the ship, Jasper is in a bed as he is in a lot of pain. "Geez, it feels like I got the burned end of a bad punishment". Jasper said to them as he is cringing in pain. The teens frown as they know that Jasper is trying to express his feelings.

Azalea frowns as she notices the mark on Jasper's body. "Jasper, where did you get that device and mark"? Azalea asks Jasper as she is in some pain herself. She doesn't show that she is in pain as well.

Jasper looks at Azalea as he doesn't really know. "I do not know where or how I got the thing Admiral mentor. It is like one minute I am fine, but the next thing I know after a battle I feel a strange pain. It was completely light at first but now it really hurts like the devil's sting". Jasper said to them as he is trying to stay relaxed.

The teens frown as they look at each other. Azalea frowns as she does recognize the mark completely. "I thought that witch would stay defeated but apparently her mark is an evil sign". Azalea said to the rangers as she is getting frustrated about it.

The teens turn to Azalea as they are learning that she knows something important. "What witch are you talking about Azalea"? Hawke asks Azalea as the others agreed with her. Velvet slightly has her arms crossed like something new has been hidden from her.

"That mark is called the Mark of Stabella. Stabella was once a human being named Robyn Queen. She has given a lot of trouble for two different ranger teams who were saving the world around the same time. The last time I faced her was almost 14 years ago when we faced Kozeleon. She was powerful as ever. However in the battle, it is like she was destroyed but I highly doubt that she was actually destroyed". Azalea said to the teens.

The teens are stunned as they look at Jasper and Azalea. "Which two teams from back then that this Stabella girl even got to"? Macy asks Azalea as she has a feeling that one of them is very obvious.

"The two teams that she created a lot of trouble were Music Force Next Generation and Lore Keepers". Azalea said to them. The teens are in shock as the news hits them very hard. They look at Cliff and Theo as it is two teams that they have to find the treasures for.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 _Theo learns about what love, forgiveness, and having a ranger ancestor is really about. However, the teens soon learn that Jasper has the mysterious Mark of Stabella. Who placed it on him and why?_

 ** _Next Chapter:_** All in the Family, Red, Purple, and Neon Part 1


	40. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: All in the Family Red, Purple and Neon Part 1

At Empress Triannitica's headquarters, she frowns as the latest monster that Xolimerica selected in the previous battle almost spilled the beans about her human identity. "We cannot have any more slip ups Xolimerica. That last one nearly gave your human name away to those rangers". Triannitica said to Xolimerica as she watches the footage again including that telling moment.

Xolimerica frowns as she made a bad judgement call on selecting that monster. "It won't happen again my empress. What got into that monster is beyond me. You should be pleased to know that the recruit has completed her transformation into Salem. It won't be long until she has revealed her evil identity on the rangers and launches her first attack on them being today". Xolimerica said to Triannitica as she unveils her plans.

Triannitica looks pleased as she gives her knowing expression to Xolimerica. "Good, I want to see those ranger quiver in shock by the fact a younger sister is going to be working for us". Triannitica said to Xolimerica. Xolimerica nods as she transforms back into Marcie as she leaves the headquarters. 'Excellent, it won't be long until the hunt for the Torturous Ten shall begin'. Triannitica thought to herself as she leaves the main chamber for a different room.

At the Harris residence, Theo is in his room lying in bed as he reflects on how things have drastically change for him ever since he became the bronze ranger. He has learned various lessons from his fellow teammates, and his teammates sticks up for him in the heat of the battle against the monsters that Triannitica seems to throw at him and his teammates. 'The only three left that hasn't done their part yet is Velvet, Azalea, and Kelly. Plus, when Whitney showed us that diagram of how things progressed with me, it is like they hold the final lesson for me. At the same time, I don't really know much about the treasure that I have to find let alone connect with it. Plus, what does Velvet, Azalea, and Kelly fit into it"? Theo asks himself as it is getting late at night. Lately things at home, it hasn't been as easy like learning the lessons. His adoptive parents have been arguing a lot more these days. It is mostly about him being sent back to his biological mother and the legal trouble they are in as well. His parents do know that they were tricked and lied to just like the biological mother was and the heartbreak of her children were actually stolen from her. For them, saying goodbye to the son that they raised is harder than they could to bare. Theo drifts off to sleep as his dream is going to show him a lot of things that similarly happened to a ranger decades ago.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _Theo finds himself at a hospital of some sort however the patients there are not your typical patients as they are being walked down in straight jackets. He hears patients screaming as they are being brought to padded rooms like they are having mental episodes. Orderlies are being called in to prevent them from leaving and hurting themselves and others. He is getting jumpy as he is heading towards another room._ _ **"I never liked this story Bronze Treasure Warrior Ranger. Even though this night is the night of my birth, it is a painful story for my mom as well".**_ _A female ranger ghost said to Theo as she is wearing a tri-colored orange, purple, and bronze within it. She is holding her helmet in her hands._

 _Theo turns around as he is spooked as he spots the ranger ghost. "Who are you? Plus, why am I in this strange dream? It just doesn't make much sense to me to see this place"? Theo asks the ranger ghost as something about it looks eerie familiar to him._

 _The female ranger ghost gives Theo a look like she has that mean-spirited attitude in her._ _ **"Have you ever come across a ranger ghost especially from the very team that you are destined to connect and find the treasure of the Lore Keeper Rangers? I can understand why you are still behind with the team. I honestly do not blame you at all. You were kidnapped by the evil villains, put under their control, and did horrible stuff to the rangers. Plus, the reason why you are having this dream is to show you that I can relate to being stolen by a despicable person who was jealous that she couldn't have what other people had in their lives. Did I leave anything out"?**_ _The ranger ghost asks Theo as she has that tough girl demeanor about her._

 _Theo is perplexed as he looks at Jasmine as he is not sure if he believes her. "You pretty much said everything that has happened. However, how can you relate to me about being stolen from my biological family? My own parents are facing legal trouble over this and they didn't know that I was actually stolen". Theo said to the ranger ghost as he is having a hard time believing the ghost._

" _ **It is something that I experienced myself. I found out the truth of my birth when I was a bit older than you are now. Plus, I reacted the same way you are showing now. It is completely natural to be confused about the whole thing, and you have a lot of unanswered questions. Just watch what happens".**_ _The ranger ghost said to Theo as the sequence of the dream continues. Theo and the ranger ghost went into a room where a woman is giving birth to her first child. As a baby girl comes out into the world, the woman is overjoyed as she looks at her daughter for the very first time. However, that joy is taken away as a mean nurse walks into the room. The two argued as the nurse is blackmailing the woman. The woman is crying uncontrollably as the baby girl is taken away by the nurse._

 _Theo is stunned as he feels bad for the woman in bed. "That woman is your biological mother isn't it. How come she is in a hospital like this"? Theo asks the ranger ghost as he is perplexed about her situation. His curiosity is making him wonder if she is the same kind of woman that his biological mother Azalea is._

" _ **This particular hospital is a mental hospital in Unity Lakes. My biological mother had some mental issues and committed crimes as well. She was declared unable to stand trial because of her mental illness. My mom and your biological mother are two completely different people. You cannot judge her situation or life style that resulted with her biological children being stolen by witches like her".**_ _The ranger ghost said to Theo as she is talking about the mean-spirited woman._

 _As the dream sequence changes, Theo sees the same woman being deeply devastated and deeply emotionally hurt by the recent events. However, one day the woman and another man disappears on mysterious circumstances to parts unknown. The scenery changes like they are on a ship of some sorts the woman and the man are touching the mysterious orbs. An evil being walk towards them as he is deeply interested in them._ _ **"I admire that your biological mother was able to change her life around for the better. I wished I could have said the same thing about my mom. She even up become an evil being that let her emotional pain take control of her and her actions".**_ _The ranger ghost said to Theo as it is the part of the story that hurt her._

 _Theo turns to the ghost as another scene pops up next to the one that they are in. He sees Azalea working hard and fighting for getting her kids back. Not once, Azalea went into a deep depression and let her emotional pain take her over. Even with the setbacks and the ultimate blow of telling her that her children died, Azalea still pushed on in life. He looks down on himself as he realizes what the ranger ghost said is true about his mentor being admired for that. "I do see that both moms went on two different paths. Plus, I am wrong about Azalea all along. Sometimes I didn't want to admit it. I do want to be a part of her family like it should have been, but I don't know how I am supposed to say goodbye to the family that I was used to for so long". Theo asks the ranger ghost as the issue is stumping him for a while._

" _ **Saying goodbye to a family that you had most of your life is not easy. It is especially true when they are or are not involved with stealing children from their biological family. You should see what happened with me. It might help you figure it out".**_ _The ranger ghost said to Theo as the dream progressed._

 _Theo sees the scenery has changed drastically like years has gone by. It looks like your typical day in a town. A teenage girl is getting out as she looks at the very house that she moved to from Unity Lakes sometime after her friend died. A woman sighs as she is holding some papers as they went into the house. A man looks at them as he has a solemn expression on his face. He appears to be feeling better however, he got deeply angry by how a secret came out that ended a lot of things including a marriage to the woman that stolen the baby years ago. "I never expected this to happen Mildred. I thought you were our miracle child. I never thought it was a huge lie until the police came and searched the entire house. They found things that I didn't know that she had hidden from me. I had a martial affair and yet she stolen you from that place she worked. She even got to the woman that I had the affair with and threaten her to take her child from her if she continued to see me. She is a lot of things and a piece of work and vindictive are two of those things Mildred". The man said to the teen named Mildred._

 _Mildred nods as she felt betrayed by her own mom. "I already know that she stolen me from my biological mother. Plus, I also know that I have a half-sister and related to Mike Winchester". Mildred said to the man. She has a sheepish expression on her face as the meeting is difficult for the both of them for various obvious reasons. She left out that her biological mother is actually alive for a lot of reasons to the man._

 _The man sighs as he looks at Mildred as he has sheepish expression on his face. "I have always wondered why you and Avalon Victoria looked similar like the two of you were sisters. Every time I brought it up with her, she always dismissed it like it was nothing. It made me wonder if she knew that you two are actually related long before the both of us knew about it. I want to do the right thing by you and sign over my parental rights. You deserve to be with your biological family even though your biological mother won't be there. Plus, I am sorry that you won't get to get to know your maternal grandmother. From my understanding from Ingrid and Rachel, she was the one that was planned and documented to raise you until it was time that your biological mother could be released from that place. That obviously didn't happen for obvious reasons". The man said to Mildred._

 _Mildred nods as she saw her grandmother on her death bed earlier that day. "She told me in a letter that she is sorry for not seeing me grow up like it should have been according to the legal documents that was drawn up years ago before my birth. It is like the woman that we don't like made sure that it didn't happen. I am the one in the middle that is being pushed with a new family who has some history about me and the mean things that I did a few years ago. Plus, I am being forced to say good bye to you as well. I don't want to say good bye to the woman that stolen me". Mildred said to the man as she is upset about it._

 _The man sighs as he looks at Mildred as he feels the same way. "I do understand how you feel honey. Believe me, I am just as stuck in the middle about it like you are right now. You get to see that it will be a new chapter for the both of us even though it is something that we don't like but got end up in it because of her actions. I will always care about you and love you Mildred even though you are not my child legally. Plus, she will have to requinish her parental rights of you as well. The big guy upstairs knows it will be difficult knowing her. Mildred, you will love being with your biological family. Even after everything that has happened with Avalon Victoria, they will be your family". The man said to Mildred._

 _Mildred nods as she looks at her fake father as she understands him. "I understand Richard". Mildred said to the man named Richard. She looks at the woman with her as she nods to her to get her things from her home. Richard looks at the papers as it pains him to sign the papers. He knows that he needs to do this to free Mildred to go back to her biological family. However, he is thinking of various scenarios that it could go with his soon to be ex-wife. Mildred returns down stairs with a couple of suit cases with her. As the two of them share a final hug together, Mildred has tears in her eyes as she won't be at the house anymore._

" _I never thought that goodbye would be bittersweet like that. However, something tells me that Mildred really fits to you". Theo said to the ranger ghost as he is trying to figure out her name. Theo sees the ranger ghost as she smirks to him._

" _ **You are correct Theo. That good bye with Richard was bittersweet. He was the only one that disciplined me. Plus, you are right about the name Mildred. It never fit me at all. That name made me feel like an old lady from the 1920's. Tell me something, does the name Theo truly fit you, Theo"?**_ _The ranger ghost asks Theo like she knew what his name all along._

 _Theo is stunned as he looks at the ranger ghost as it is the first time that she called him Theo. He is thinking about it a bit more as he realized that his own name doesn't really fit him all along. "Now that you talk about it, it doesn't really fit me. Ever since I heard the music from that ukulele, I remember what my original name was. I remember my mom and my sisters calling me Dommy. It is short for Dominic, and I am named after my grandfather. I want to go by Dommy so much, but it sounds so childish as well. Perhaps, I will go by Dom even though it sounds right as well. However, when I am an adult, I do want to go by Dominic full time. What about your name? Did you go to your original name that your biological mom picked for you"? Theo asks the ranger ghost as he is wondering what her name truly is._

 _The ranger ghost looks at Theo as she has a poker face expression on her face._ _ **"Actually, my original name was actually Allison. I do like that name, but it is not my real name. My name is Jasmine, and I was the Premio ranger and the purple ranger on the Lore Keeper team".**_ _The ranger ghost named Jasmine said to Theo._

 _Theo is surprised as he learns the ranger ghost's name being Jasmine. "I would have never guessed that as your name Jasmine. Although, what was the final goodbye of your fake mother like"? Theo asks Jasmine as his curiosity gets the better of him. Jasmine sighs as she expected this as much as the scenery is changing to a court room._

" _ **The last time I saw my fake mom was in the court room. It was her trial on the kidnapping, extortion, child abuse, and other charges against her. I watched my friends testifying against her on everything she did. I even watched other people that she even hurt as well".**_ _Jasmine said to Theo as the court day went on as the jury announced the verdict. He notices how the crowd of people are cheering on the guilty as charged on everything._

 _Theo nods as he understands as he watched what happened so long ago. "The fake mother finally gets brought to justice just like my sister saving my biological mother from the woman that stolen us when we were very little._

" _ **Yes, once she was sentenced, I told her that she will no longer be a mother to me or to anyone that falls for her vindictive ways. I wanted nothing to do with her, and she will always be a stranger. I learned that she did escape from prison after my team saved the world. She transformed herself into an evil being. I wasn't too surprised that she actually did that. However, she was defeated and recaptured again. All I know is that she is still rotting in that same prison many light years away from Earth. In order to truly connect to your Treasure Warrior power, you need to admit who is in your family and know your true story is all about. I believe in you Dom".**_ _Jasmine said to Dom as the dream ends._

 _ **Dream Sequence Ends**_

Theo wakes up with a cold sweat on his forehead as he sees his morphor glowing in a bright bronze color. He is deeply surprised to see his morphor glow like that. 'I guess that dream was a wakeup call for me to see who is in my family all along. Although, I hope that my fake adoptive parents will understand my decision'. Theo thought to himself as he notices that it is still the early morning hours, and the sun is about to rise. He puts on some clothes as he decides to see the sunrise this morning.

On the front deck, Theo sighs as he watching the sunrise as it is giving him some new perspective on things. His dad walks outside as he notices his son watching the sunrise. "Theo why are you up at this hour in the morning"? His dad asks Theo as it is not like him to watch the sunrise. He doesn't think that a bad dream woke the young teenager.

Theo turns to his dad as he has a sweet but solemn expression on his face. "I had a lot on my mind last night, and a dream helped me to put things in perspective when I go live with my biological mom". Theo said to his dad. He has a sheepish expression on his face. Ever since his parents got into the legal trouble about the truth of his birth and his biological mother, the subject has been off with them especially his mom.

His dad sighs as he knew that it was coming as he sits with him. "You know Theo. Saying goodbye to you will not be easy for your mom and me. However, we both know now that your biological mother is a truly a good person that got royally screwed over by that woman Tina. We have discussed this for a long time, and we decided that we want to be a part of your biological family. You have been a part of our lives for ten years, and that will never end no matter what some piece of paper says. Plus, there are people that you deserve to be a part with like your biological sisters and other extended relatives, and that was our fault for not believing your biological mother and father". The dad said to Theo as he opens up to him.

Theo smiles as he looks at his dad as it is a load to take in. "I will keep that in mind, and I want to tell Mrs. Walker about it as well. It maybe that she might be open to that as well. Plus, Velvet and Maggie might be open to that as well. I will have to talk about it as well". Theo said to his dad. The two share a meaningful hug together as tears are falling down their faces.

At the Asherton School, Azalea sighs as it has been a crazy morning for her as she has a free period right now. 'It is only 11:45 and already the day has been busy and filled with more drama than a soap opera'. Azalea thought to herself as she is sensing that something is going to happen very soon. "Mrs. Walker", the school sectarty said to Azalea on the intercom.

"Yes", Azalea said to the intercom as she is curious if she has a phone call in the front office. She doesn't know that she is actually wrong about that entirely.

"You are needed in the Nurse's Office". The school sectarty said to Azalea as the communication ends. Azalea frowns as she has a bad feeling that it is Velvet or even Theo that needs her. However, she has no idea that it will be her turn to show and teach Theo about being in a family.

In the Nurse's office, Azalea see both Velvet and Kelly in the room. Kelly is upset and crying as she is holding a ripped-up report that is due for her class later on that day. "What in the world happened"? Azalea asks the two girls as she has a feeling that someone did this to them. She says it in a calm manner to them.

Velvet looks at Azalea as she is the one explaining it. "Marcie happened. We were in the gym talking as she was messing with Theo more often and confronting her about influencing Raine. Raine got really mad like fury anger that someone else other than her own sister is trying to pull her away from her actual friend. Kelly tried to tell Raine that Marcie is not who she says that she is. That is when Raine and Marcie ganged up on Kelly. They hit her and tore up the report for your class". Velvet said to Azalea.

Azalea frowns as her senses about those two are getting stronger and more malice especially from Marcie. "It is going to be alright Kelly. I am not going to fail you for the report. It is not your fault that even happened. I will be talking to Raine to see what is really going on, and she will be facing the consequences of her actions". Azalea said to Kelly as the nurse nods as she notices how Azalea is like a real mom to them. She leaves the room to talk to the principal to get both girls to his office.

All the sudden, the scenery in the Nurse's Office is starting to change as Azalea, Velvet, and Kelly find themselves seeing that it is their turn to experience what the others has been through. The scenery looks like they are in a command center with the symbols of the beasts, wizards, and fairies on the walls along with dinosaurs. "This is one crazy scenery. Should this be from a weird fantasy novel or a bad science fiction movie. It looks very bizarre to me"? Velvet asks Azalea and Kelly as she has no idea that beings are here.

" _ **Why are you calling it bizarre Velvet Castle, Treasure Warrior Red Ranger? I can tell that you have that teenager with attitude just like I did many decades ago".**_ _A red ranger ghost said to Velvet as he walks towards her._

 _Kelly looks at the ghost as she is caught off guard by the arrival. "All Velvet is saying that it does really mesh up together. I mean dinosaurs mixed with beasts, wizards, and fairies". Kelly said out to them as she is wondering what is going on next._

" _ **I do understand where you are coming from Kelly Patterson, Treasure Warrior Neon Ranger. You remind me so much of your mother".**_ _A green ranger ghost said to Kelly as the second male walk up to her._

 _Azalea looks around as she knows which teams are together. "It is not the things that are shown here. It is from the three ranger teams that it is from. It is Mighty Morphin, Defender Beast, and Neo Defenders. This is just like what happened with the others, and now it is our turn to experience it for ourselves". Azalea said to Velvet and Kelly._

" _ **Your sense of observation has never lost its touch Azalea Walker, Treasure Warrior Purple Ranger".**_ _A wizard like being appears to them. The two-ranger ghost remove their helmets as they reveal their faces to the teens._

" _ **My name is Jason Lee Scott. I was once the Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plus, I do see the leadership in you just like my daughter and other leaders after me".**_ _Jason said to Velvet as he grins to Velvet._

 _Kelly is in awe as she sees the face of the green ranger ghost. "I know you. You are my uncle James. I don't understand though mom said that you". Kelly said to the ghost named James. She has tears in her eyes as she is trying to process things._

" _ **Yes, it is me Kelly Patterson. I was once the green Defender Beast Ranger. Your middle name came from me. I am James".**_ _The ranger ghost named James said to Kelly. Kelly is in awe like she is in a state of shock as she looks at the ghost._

 _The being looks at Azalea as he can tell how much she has grown since the last time he saw her._ _ **"I don't need to introduce myself to you Azalea. However, it is good to see you again as the Treasure Warriors Purple Ranger".**_ _The being said to Azalea as he knows who he is. Velvet and Kelly look at each other as they are slightly confused about it._

 _Azalea grins as she looks at the being as she turns to both Velvet and Kelly. "Velvet, Kelly, this is Remius. One of the wizards that worked closely with the Neo Defender Rangers. He and Yoliedia were the only two that were not sealed away with Zophicles years ago". Azalea said to them as she has a solemn expression on her face._

 _Remius nods as he looks at Azalea as he is pleased to see her with Velvet the most considering the relation between them has been revealed and reunited._ _ **"That is correct Kiki. I know that you go by Azalea for professional purposes, but you will always be the outlandish and wild girl that shined when it mattered most".**_ _Remius said to Azalea as he remembers what she was like back in high school._

 _The younger teens are surprised as they look at Azalea. "Really Azalea was an outlandish person. I wouldn't have believed it". Velvet replies back to Remius as she is giggling about the small revelation about her mentor and biological mother._

 _Remius shows them a picture like hologram of Azalea when she was a teenager wearing an outfit and her hair style._ _ **"Do you doubt her when this is an actual photo of her when she was your age"?**_ _Remius asks Velvet. Remius has knowing expression on his face as Velvet is stunned by the reveal._

" _I never realized how much I look like Azalea. I just I don't want to admit it either. Plus, it would explain why Daniel looked at me in a weird way at first during the switch". Velvet said to Remius as she has a sheepish expression on her face._

 _James nods as he looks at Velvet, Kelly, and Azalea. "Yes, I do remember when I meet you so many years ago. That hair style of yours really caught my team off guard as well". James said to them as he thinks back from those times._

 _Jason looks at them as it is time to get back to the topic at hand._ _ **"It is up to the three of you to show Theo what having a family is truly about. He has to know it is not about how related you are by blood to him. It is more about how much each one of you cares about him. It is also true about being a part of a ranger family as well. When it happens, you know when the three of you are ready for the next level in your ranger power".**_ _Jason said to them as things slowly change back to normal._

As it returns to the Nurse's Office, Velvet is still reeling about what she just seen just now with her own eyes. "Azalea, what were you like as a teenager? I mean you must have a lot of stories to share with me. Plus, how can we show Theo what being part of a family is like". Velvet said to Azalea as she is getting curious about her life. She also raising some questions on how to show Theo what it is like to be a part of a family.

Azalea turns to Velvet as she smiles to her as she thinks of various experiences of her youth. Although, the question is also in her mind as well. "Showing Theo what a true family is about will take more than simple words Velvet. Plus, my teenage days were great, but there was some harder stuff that happened after my team saved the world. For right now, we need to keep our guard up especially around Raine and Marcie". Azalea said to both of the girls.

Kelly looks at Azalea as she is wondering what they are going to do about Raine. "What about Raine though? Will we confront her about what she did to me and my report"? Kelly asks Azalea as the ice is already melting.

Azalea turns to Kelly as she shakes her head to her. "No, I will confront Raine about Marcie. Plus, I have a feeling that Marcie is actually an evil being. If I am right about this, Raine probably doesn't know what kind of person Marcie really is". Azalea said to them as she leaves the office.

Kelly turns to Velvet as she is a bit confused on what Azalea just said about it. "You mean what the monster said before it got destroyed". Kelly said to Azalea as Velvet is thinking of the same thing. Velvet is starting to realize that Azalea is starting to figure it out.

"Is there a chance that Raine knows what kind of person Marcie is and Macy doesn't want to accept her as a true friend"? Velvet asks Azalea as that question is on the front of her mind.

Azalea turns as she looks at Velvet as she shrugs to her. "I am not positive on the matter Velvet. You and Kelly need to talk to Macy and Theo about Marcie and Raine. I got some research to do". Azalea said to them as she leaves the office to her classroom. Kelly and Velvet look at each other as they are wondering what she meant by it.

By the time lunch came around, Macy is in a horrible mood like she is ready to yell at Raine. "I do not know what possessed my sister to rip up you report and hitting you like that". Macy said to them as she is ready to confront her own sister.

Theo turns to Macy as he is trying to understand the concept of being a family is about especially on the ranger team. "Do you really love your sister like a true family member Macy? I mean siblings does crazy stuff all the time right". Theo said to Macy as the other turn to the yellow cladded teen.

Macy shrugs as she looks at them as she is struggling with the fact that Raine is acting out like this. "Yeah she is my sister and all. Yeah, we do have our sibling problems, but I just can't explain why she is being like this". Macy said to Theo as she is trying to be helpful towards him, but the issue about Raine still stands.

Hawke turns as she shrugs to Theo as the family discussion is going on. "Family is about the people who truly cares about you. I do have an older brother who is an explorer. He maybe a few years older than me, but we have an awesome relationship. Plus, we may not get to see each other very often, but when he is home, we hang out together. He even shares stories from his adventures with me". Hawke said to them as she is opening up about her brother.

Kelly nods as she thinks about her own family. Plus, Theo hasn't really known about her family especially her mom. "The thing is my mom and Azalea are actually cousins, but neither one knew about the other and being related until they were rangers as well. Apparently, my grandmother had some issues to deal with and events that happened in her life made some pretty bad choices that effected mom while she was a kid and into a teenager. Even though she worked on her relationship with my mom, they became stronger as a family". Kelly said to the teens as she gives Theo things to think about as well.

The teens look at Hawke as they are in awe of the story. "I think that is so cool that your brother is an explorer. Even though my own family doesn't care about me in the slightest, I look at all of you as a true second family. I rather call Azalea mom than my own mom". Tobey said to them as Finn gives him a supportive nod to him.

Cliff is stunned as he never knew that about Kelly's mom. "I can understand what it is like where a member of the family does really horrible things to another family member". Cliff said to Kelly as Theo is starting to understand the Neon Ranger even more.

Jasper turns to the neon cladded teen as he senses that the forgiveness was reached some time ago. "I think it is awesome how your mom and grandma worked things out in their relationship. Plus, I believe that forgiveness between family members can be reached. It takes some time, and it goes for all of us as well not just one person.

Theo turns to Tobey as he is confused by what he said. Plus, the words coming from Kelly and Jasper are getting to him as well. "You actually see the team as a second family Tobey". Theo said to Tobey as he is starting to understand the new concept of having a second family. It sounds kind of foreign to the bronze cladded teenager.

"Yeah let me explain, a person can have different kinds of families whether it is work family, a group of really close friends or even members of a special teams like this. It is the people that care about you and your wellbeing. I am not getting that from my own parents who are related to me by blood". Tobey said to Theo.

Theo looks at Tobey as he has something new to think about considering about his own blood relatives and family. "You have so many memories with your own family, and yet they don't care about you. Even though I haven't spent much time with my own biological family and I have seen proof that my biological mother does care about me and my sisters, however, I do wonder if she, my biological dad does still care about me as well". Theo said to them as he has a lot of unanswered questions.

Velvet turns to Theo as she can related to where he is coming from. "I believe that they do care Theo. Sure you haven't made new memories with the and the circumstances that happened years ago still looms over you and then, you need to give them the same chance. It is exactly the same thing with me as well. I am going to give them a chance to prove themselves to us. It will be important to you to do the same thing". Velvet said to Theo as she has a knowing expression on her face.

Whitney nods as she looks at Theo as she can tell that Velvet knows what she is talking about. "Velvet is right Theo. It doesn't matter if they are blood related or not. It is about how much love, care, and support to give you". Whitney said to Theo as she brings up about the love lesson that she showed him about.

As Theo truly thinks about it, the others are thinking about the lessons that they each shown him. "I am starting to understand it now guys. You know guys, I have come a long way since the beginning of me joining the team. Plus, I learned about things that I didn't realize that was needed with you guys. I need some time to truly think about it". Theo said to them as he is overwhelmed with emotion as he flees the lunchroom.

The teens look at each other as they realize it must be getting to the bronze cladded teen. Will Theo be ok guys? I didn't think we would push him like that". Kelly said to them as she feels bad about things. Velvet shakes her head to Kelly as the others turn to her.

"I think Theo will be fine guys. I do agree that he has come a long way. I do hope that he puts everything that he has learned so far together to get to the level that we are at now". Velvet said to the group as she has a serious expression on her face. The teens nod in agreement as they plan to do just that.

Raine frowns as she glares at them as she has the biggest frown on her face. Marcie is close by to her as she can tell that it is time to select the monster with her watch. "Look at them Marcie, they are talking about what being a family is all about. My so-called family left my sister and me to our cruel uncle and aunt because they did in that crash. I think it is time to reveal to them and especially Macy that you are more of a family member than she could ever hope to be". Raine said to Marcie as she is glowing in a weird aura like she is ready to send a psychic blast on them.

Marcie turns as she just finished with it as she notices Raine getting ready to blast a table. "Not just yet Raine, that reveal will be coming very soon. In fact, you should do it in front of both Theo and Macy". Marcie said to Raine as they plan to reveal it this very afternoon.

As school is over for the day, Theo sighs as he decides to walk through the park as a lot of things are roaming around his head about all the lessons that his teammates showed him. He sits on the park bench as Azalea spots him. "May I join you Theo"? Azalea asks Theo as she has a compassionate expression on her face.

Theo looks up at his mentor as he knows that she is actually his biological mother. "Yeah have you ever felt like when you get the full understanding of each ranger lesson, but now you are getting overwhelmed about how to put it all together"? Theo asks Azalea as he is curious about something about Azalea.

Azalea smirks as she looks at Theo as she nods to him. "Oh yes, I have felt like that before Theo. There is no shame about feeling this way. It means that all the lessons that you got shown about is a stepping stone to get to next level in your training and truly caught up with the others. Tell me Theo, since joining the team, have you felt like you were behind from the others"? Azalea asks Theo as she knows about it.

Theo nods as he looks at Azalea as he is wondering how did she know about it. "Yeah, I do feel that way Azalea. It is like they are so far ahead that I do worry that I will never catch up to them. I worry that they see me as the weak outsider and not a ranger family member as they call it. I am the last one to join the team". Theo said to Azalea as he is feeling down even after the words that got said to him about family.

Azalea looks at Theo as she grins to the bronze cladded teen. "I know exactly how you feel Theo. I was the last one to join the Neo Defenders team. Plus, I also had to learn various lessons with them as well. Truth is, I actually first morphed as the Neo Defender Orange Ranger when I was 11 years old in the final battle for the Star Descendants Rangers. I had no idea who was on my team for about 5 years of my life. I knew I would meet them eventually, but I wasn't sure when though. When the Neo Defenders were together as a team, I knew that I eventually join them as well. However, getting them to approach me was not exactly an easy thing to do back then. In those days, I had a wild hair style that would rival Velvet's and an outlandish outfit that was overkill for most girls my age. I knew I had to go up to them and guide them. None of them really knew me that well, and I made things awkward for them. As they realized that there is something important about me, they learned that I am an important friend, ally, a crazy sister to them, and most importantly a warrior that never give up in the fight. Even when I was in my darkest time as a ranger and recovering from being tortured by heinous villains to being branded by Xolicernic, they knocked a few lessons into me as well. Sometimes, being the last member to join a ranger team really has its perks like being the one thing that the enemy never saw coming until it hits them straight in the face. You are a part of the ranger family Theo". Azalea said to Theo as she has a smile on her face.

Theo looks at Azalea as he is feeling better about things as he nods to her. "I do understand where you are coming from Azalea. Plus, I am starting to realize that all of those lessons mean a lot more than I realized as well. Plus, I do understand what it is like to be a part of a ranger family. It is just how should I make that declaration like that mom"? Theo asks Azalea as he looks straight into his biological mother's eyes.

Azalea smirks as she looks at Theo as she is surprised to call her mom. She is caught deeply off guard as tears are building in her eyes as she smiles to him. "You find it in your heart when the time is right". Azalea said to Theo as she is trying to find the words to tell him how much she loves being called that.

" _ **Azalea, can you hear me? Is Theo with you"?**_ Velvet asks Azalea as her morphor is going off as trouble rises. Theo slightly frowns by the awful timing from Velvet.

"Yes, I can hear you Velvet, and Theo is with me. What is going on"? Azalea ask Velvet as trouble is arising somewhere and they will be needed very soon.

" _ **A monster is chasing Raine and Macy is running after it. I am sending you coordinates now. We are going to head towards Macy's location".**_ Velvet said to Azalea as she sends the location to her morphor.

Theo frowns as he looks at the location of the chase. He sees how Azalea is ready to go to the battle. "Theo and I are heading your way Velvet". Azalea said to Velvet as the communication ends. She turns to Theo as she smirks to him. "Are you ready to fight with the ranger family Theo"? Azalea asks Theo as she has that knowing expression on her face.

Theo nods as he grabs his morphor out as he is ready to fight. "Ready when you are mom". Theo said to Azalea as he is ready to morph into ranger form. The two find a safe place to morph away from the other people.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ Theo and Azalea yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. They are in their poses as they teleport to the battle. What they don't realize that it is all a trap being set by the very person that the monster is chasing.

At the park, Macy is running towards a monster who is chasing her sister Raine. She frowns as she is wondering why she got caught by a strange monster of all things. As they come across a clearing, she shields her face as smoke is heading fast like something got hit very hard like a finishing power beam. "What in the world is going on? Raine are you still here"? Macy asks Raine as her eyes are still shield away.

As the smoke clears up, Macy frowns as she sees Raine alright like nothing even happened. "Raine, what in the world were you thinking? You could have been killed or worse. Where is the monster"? Macy asks Raine as she is wondering why it vanished so easily.

Raine frowns as she glares at Macy as she is furious with her in more ways than one. "I could have been killed or worse. That is rich coming from a girl who doesn't realize that I am not the one in serious trouble. As for the monster, it is going into limbo for now". Raine said to Macy as she has an evil smirk on her face.

Macy frowns as something is definitely up as something that Raine said is revealing red flags all over. "What do you mean by that? You need to head on home to Uncle Oscar and Aunt Denise before they find out what you and Marcie did at school. I warned you that Marcie is not who she is truly is". Macy said to Raine as she doesn't realize that her own sister has revelations to her.

Raine frowns as she glares at Macy as she doesn't even know the full truth. "Why would I go back to that house when I am not truly Uncle Oscar's niece like you are Macy. News flash, we are actually half-sisters. You probably never even knew about that didn't you". Raine said to Macy as she is emitting her dark powers in front of her.

Macy is stunned as she never knew about it. She is also in shock to see strange powers coming from Raine. "Raine, where did you get those powers? You must have stolen them from an innocent being or better yet stolen another morphor again didn't you". Macy said to Raine as she is getting angry at her again.

The teens and Azalea arrive at the scene as some of them are morphed. "Umm was there a monster that was chasing Raine and where is it now"? Jasper asks them as they are just as confused about things. Everyone looks really confused on what is going on.

Raine is laughing at the rangers as more Douloons shows up as they glare at the rangers. "Stolen another morphor yeah right, I have my own powers from my true mother". Raine said to them as Marcie also shows up as she smirks to the rangers.

The rangers are stunned as things are about to get bad to worse. "I know who you really are Marcie. Or should I say the daughter of Xolicernic and Lyric". Azalea said to Marcie as she figured it out as she glares at Marcie.

Marcie nods as she is laughing at Azalea as she reveals her true form as Xolimerica. Raine smirks as she is not bothered by the reveal. "What's wrong rangers? Did you actually think that poor and innocent Raine would be heart broken by my true identity? She already knows about my true self". Xolimerica said to the teens.

The rangers are stunned as they see how Raine didn't get upset about the reveal. "Raine get away from her. She is really evil". Macy said to Raine as she rushes over to grab her to safety. Raine frowns as she has a fire orb in her hands. "I think not ranger". Raine said to Macy as she sends it at her.

Macy is stunned as she gets hit directly as she lands on the ground. "WHAT", Macy said to Raine as she is in shock and devastation that her own half sister attacks her. She gets up as she has to fight with her team.

Raine laughs evilly as she transforms herself into Salem as she is ready to fight. Plus, the monster that was sent away also comes back. "I am no longer Raine. I am Salem". Salem said to the rangers as the battle is about to begin.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _Theo is starting to understand what being a part of a family is about. Plus, he also realizes that the lessons that was shown to him has a bigger meaning to put them together. However, the rangers are now face to face against Xolimerica and the newly Salem as a monster and Douloons are ready to attack them. How will the rangers fare in the battle?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _All in the Family Red, Purple and Neon Part 2_


	41. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: All in the Family Red, Purple and Neon Part 2

The rangers are in complete shock as they discover that Raine has become Salem and with Marcie who is really Xolimerica. They are helping Macy up as this fight has gotten to very complicated and intense as well. "What do you mean by you are no longer Raine"? Velvet asks Salem as she knows that the fight is about to get underway.

Salem frowns as she glares at Velvet as she has dark flames in her hands. "It means what it truly means ranger. I AM FOREVER KNOWN AS SALEM". Salem yells at Velvet as she unleashes the dark flames on her. Velvet barely dodges it as the others realize that the she is not meant to be trifled with.

Velvet frowns as this is going to be a tougher battle than she thought it was going to be. "Rangers, some of us will have to fight Salem where the rest of us first Xolimerica. We don't know what Salem is fully capable of yet, so stay on guard". Velvet said to the rangers as she gives out strong orders for them.

"You got it Velvet". Whitney replies back to Velvet as they are ready to meet on with the fight against Salem and Xolimerica. The see the Douloons coming on them as Salem is itching to get into the fight.

In group one, it is Velvet, Hawke, Kelly, Cliff, Finn, and Tobey as they are fighting Xolimerica. Xolimerica is laughing as she is making things very difficult for them. She fires various beams at them with grace. Some of them are dark music powers while others are psychic powers. "Is it wonderful, I am fighting for what my own parents and family failed to accomplish to destroy a single ranger". Xolimerica said to the rangers as she is trying to make a powerful point on them.

The rangers barely dodge it as they glare at Xolimerica as she is stronger than she looks. "That is not what family is about Xolimerica. It is about the people that care about you. You have a sick way of looking at it". Kelly yells at Xolimerica as she sends a massive neon power beam at Xolimerica. Theo hears what Kelly said as the beam barely made a dent into the general.

Xolimerica grits her teeth as she glares at the Neon ranger. "You will regret that Neon Ranger". Xolimerica as she gets back in the fight as she is facing the rest of the group as well. The rangers are dodging the beams as they return fire on the general.

In the other group, it is Whitney, Jasper, Azalea, Theo, and Macy as they are fighting against Salem. Salem is making things really hard and difficult for the rangers as she is using her dark fire powers on them. "Why are you doing this Raine? You are supposing to be out of harms way not attacking us". Macy yells at Salem as she refuses to call her by the new name.

Salem glares at Macy as she is furious with her the most as she aims more dark fire mixed with music powers on her. "Out of harms way while you get to be a ranger with all of them? I THINK NOT AND MY NAME IS SALEM YOU INSIGNIFICANT BRAT". Salem yells at Macy as she spites her a lot as she fires the powers on her.

Macy frowns as she tries to make a shield to protect herself to deflect the fire power from her. She is too late as she gets hit really hard. She is sent flying towards the ground as she is knocked out of ranger form. "Macy no", Azalea yells out to her as she dives in quickly to make the catch. She makes the catch as she only slides back a bit.

Macy looks up at Azalea as tears are falling down her face as she is deeply hurt in more ways than one. "You do kind of remind me of my mom sometimes before she died". Macy said to Azalea as she is trying to keep up the fact that she is holding back the emotions that she is having deep down. Azalea nods as she is with Macy. The griffin rises up to make a shield to protect them.

Theo watches them as he can tell how Macy sees Azalea as a second mom to her. 'Even though they are not related, Macy does see Azalea like a second mom to her'. Theo thought to himself as he is beginning to realize what the lessons that he has learned with the others and the newest lesson about being a part of a family is truly about on a ranger team.

Xolimerica and Salem are laughing together as they are combining their powers together to send massive beams at the rangers. The rangers are getting hit left and right as they are taking a huge pummel to the ground. "We shall destroy all of you of you together". The two beings said together as their powers swirl together at the rangers.

Theo frowns as he is glowing in a bright bronze aura as he glares at them. "You will ever destroy my family". Theo yells at them as his bronze power is swirling around the other rangers. The rangers are surprised by the wave of bronze power are swirling around them like it is healing them. The rangers are getting up as they are getting ready to fight again. The dark combined power gets blocked like it is nothing.

"WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE DESTROYED"? Xolimerica yells at the rangers as Salem glares at them especially at Macy. The general is pitching a fit over the fact that the tide of the battle has changed drastically for the rangers.

Theo glares at the evil beings as he is standing tall and ready to send them away. "It is possible because I have learned so much from my team on how I can become a better version of myself as a ranger on and off the battle field and become a member of the ranger family no matter if we are blood related or not. Macy and Hawke are the two toughest girls on the team. They are the true warriors that never back down. They are the big sisters that will kick your sorry butts for messing with the rest of us. They showed me that I can become a fighter and being trusted after everything I did. Cliff and Tobey showed me what true confidence and acceptance is truly about especially on a ranger team. They are the two brothers that I always want to have. Whitney, Finn, and Jasper shown me more things that I never thought possible. The love that they have been each other is truly real even though there hasn't been much romance either. Having a ranger ancestor opens a whole new set of possibilities to discover more about my biological family. Forgiving others takes time to earn, and I have forgiven myself for everything that I have done. They are a band of brothers and sisters to have as well. Azalea, Velvet, and Kelly, they are a part of my biological family. Even though I do remember things from my childhood, it still got taken away by those who didn't deserve to take me away from them. It will not stop me from making new memories with them. They are also a part of my family and it will never stop. I love my ranger family and biological family TOGETHER". Theo yells out loud as he is truly connected with the Lore Keeper treasure power. "LET'S UNLOCK THE LEGEND", Theo yells out loud as he sends a bronze beam with quills at Salem and Xolimerica.

The rangers are in awe by the attack as it heads towards them. "Wow, I never thought that Theo would go so deep like that". Whitney said to them. The others nod as they are seeing a whole new light to the bronze ranger. The guys are even touched by Theo as they have that grin on their faces.

Salem and Xolimerica gets hit as they are stumbling towards the ground. Salem helps Xolimerica up as she glares at the rangers. "WE WILL BE BACK RANGERS. NEXT TIME THAT LITTLE POWER TRICK WON'T HELP YOU". Salem yells at the rangers as they teleport away. Azalea frowns as she senses the inner darkness within her.

The ranger's frown as Macy is deeply hurt by Salem. "Are you ok Macy"? Velvet asks Macy as she and the others look at the yellow cladded ranger. Macy is holding back the tears as she doesn't want to cry in front of them. "NO, I AM NOT ALRIGHT". Macy yells at them as she is hit really hard by it. Azalea sighs as she needs some special help for her yellow ranger. They teleport back to the ship as they have a small reason to talk about things.

Back at the ship, the teens notice that Macy is in the med bay as she refuses to come out. "Azalea what are we going to do about Macy? I mean it is not like her to be this down and out"? Jasper asks Azalea. The others are just as curious about it as well. Hawke nods as she needs her other half of the tough girl squad of Treasure Warriors.

"Macy will be fine rangers. She needs some time to process everything. Plus, I know the right person to help her". Azalea said to the teens. The teens look at each other as they can trust Azalea on it. "Azalea is right guys. I believe that she knows the right person to help Macy right now". Tobey said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they leave the headquarters.

Azalea nods as she grabs a special phone out to make a call to the other dimension. "Macha, I you're your help. One of my rangers is deeply hurt over her sister who has went to the dark side". Azalea said to Macha as she looks at a cryptic map that is on the monitors as various places all over the world with the symbols of the teams from the past.

" _ **A sister going to the dark side, I know just the person to send over Azalea".**_ Macha said to Azalea as she looks at one of her rangers in particular.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The assault from Salem and Xolimerica fails as Theo truly connected with his treasure warrior power. Plus, he finally put together the lessons that he has learned from the others. However, the rangers have a new problem as Macy is deeply hurt over the fact that it is her sister who is on the evil side. What is the significance of the places around the world on the monitors?_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A Time of Healing_


	42. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: The Aftermath and Recovery

At the ship, it is not long after the battle as they are in deep shock over what just happened. The teens are on the main deck as they are wondering what happened in the battle. Everyone seems to be so quite as Hawke can't take the silence for much longer. "We should have taken Cora's warning seriously especially Macy". Hawke said to the teens as she is angry about it.

The teens look at each other as they look at Hawke. "None of us could have guessed it was her half sister Hawke. It took all of us for a huge shock, and it effects Macy even harder". Whitney said to Hawke as tensions are building among themselves.

Hawke gives Whitney a harsh glare at the black cladded teen. "Just like none of us guessed that Marcie is actually Xolimercia, and the fact that Raine already knew who she really is". Hawke said right back to Whitney.

The two teens look like they are about to physically fight in front of the others. Velvet frowns as she is getting mad as she glares at them. Cliff looks at Velvet as he can tell that she is about to see red and about as red as her ranger suit. "Calm down guys, this tension is not good for any of us right now". Cliff said to them.

Jasper nods as he looks at Theo as he has fully connected to the team. "Yeah, Theo is truly connected to the team. That is a great thing right. We shouldn't let the Raine/Salem and Xolimercia thing come between it". Jasper said to them as he is tries to lift their spirits.

The teens sigh as they look at Jasper. "I know you want to lift our spirits Jasper, but now it is not the best time right now". Finn said to them. Tobey agrees with Finn as he is down for Macy at the moment.

Kelly is thinking about Azalea saying something about bringing someone here. "Yeah but who did Azalea say about coming over to help Macy though"? Kelly asks them as she is not aware about the rangers of the other dimension.

"You are about to find out soon enough Rangers". Azalea said to the rangers as she walks out to the main deck. She has some bandages from the battle.

A portal is opening up as the teens are surprised to see a red cladded teenager stepping out to the ship. "At least I didn't have to go down that slide again. Hey guys, I heard that you guys had an intense battle today". Morgana said to them.

The teens are surprised to see Morgana as she grins to them. She is surprised to see one more teen who she hasn't met before. "Hey, you must be new to the team. My name is Morgana Ravens Universe Red Ranger". Morgana said to Kelly.

Kelly is stunned as she looks at Morgana. She is trying to stay calm as she saw the portal closing. "Woah, where did you come from? How did that portal seem to open and close like that? What brings you to the ship and wait did you say that you are a red ranger"? Kelly asks Morgana as she has a lot of questions as she is a bit overwhelmed by the teen.

Morgana looks at Kelly as she can see that the girl is caught off guard by the whole thing. "I come from a different dimension . My mentor made the portal for me to travel to and she closed it. I am here to help Macy. I just didn't catch your name and your ranger color". Morgana said to Kelly.

Kelly looks at Morgana as she is a bit perplexed by it. "Oh sorry, my name is Kelly Patterson. I am the Neon Treasure Warriors ranger". Kelly said to Morgana as she shows her morphor to the leader.

Morgana is caught off guard by the new ranger and her ranger color. "A neon ranger, that will be a new one for me and my team as well as Isabelle's team as well. What happened to you guys? When Macha told me that I was needed here, I thought you guys were not in a serious dire situation". Morgana said to them. She notices that Macy is not with them. "Where is Macy"? Morgana asks them as she realizes that something is seriously wrong.

Azalea nods as she looks at Morgana. "She got injured in the battle and found out that her own sister went with Xolimercia". Azalea said to Morgana as the others are still down about it.

Morgana frowns as she knows exactly what Macy is going through right now. "Take me to Macy", Morgana said to Azalea as she wants to everything that she can to help Macy. Azalea nods as she takes the red Universe ranger to the med bay where Macy is at. The teens sigh as they hope that the red ranger from a different dimension will be able to help their teammate.

In the med bay, Macy is in a bad mood and place as she is laying up in bed. Verna is close by as she is trying to talk to her. "Please Macy, you got to talk to me how you are feeling right now. Withdrawing yourself and your emotions is not healthy right now. You are feeling the same way Azalea was year ago". Verna said to Macy.

Macy glare at Verna as she is deeply upset in more ways than one. "Oh sure our mentor was down and out when she was a ranger. Our situations are not the same thing. I want to be alone to deal with this alone". Macy said to Verna as she has tears falling down her face.

Azalea and Morgana walk in the room as they give Macy a look. "I can't let you handle this alone because that will make things worse Macy. It is true that our situations were not the same thing, but you should listen to someone who has felt and went through the same thing you are in now". Azalea said to Macy as she gives her that mentor look to the yellow cladded teen.

"Oh yeah who and where is this new help that is suppose to help me". Macy said to Azalea not realizing that the help also walked in the room. She said it in a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Morgana gives Macy a harsh glare to her. "I am right here Macy. Plus I know exactly how you feel because I have been there and done that to last a life time". Morgana said to Macy. She has that knowing expression on her face.

Macy turns to Morgana as she didn't realize that she would be coming to help. "Wait you have been through the same thing I am going through right now. How do I know that you are actually lying to me"? Macy asks Morgana as she is a bit skeptical about it.

Morgana looks at Macy as she gives her a knowing look on her face. "Let me guess, the betrayal was so big that you didn't see it coming, and it has the rest of your teammates feeling down about the entire thing as well. Plus nothing can lift their spirits right now about it". Morgana said to Macy as she knows about it all too well.

Macy looks at Morgana as she has a sinking feeling that she is telling the truth. "Yeah, how did it happen for you though"? Macy asks Morgana as she is deeply hurt about it. She tries to sit up in bed as she is still sore from the battle.

Morgana lightly smiles to Macy as she has grabbed her attention from the funk. "It happened with my own sister, Kathy. She believed that Ramiel was actually misguided and manipulated by the evil forces in my dimension. I didn't believe her because I wanted to protect her. I thought Ramiel was out to hurt her and a lot worse. Plus Kathy and I had our own problems off the ranger uniform as well, andI pushed Kathy away. When Ramiel kidnapped Kathy, it devastated me. However when Vibranium first shownup and revealed that it was Kathy, it really hurt me even more. I didn't believe Kathy until Frankie told me that she wasn't lying about it. I lost a lot of things including Kathy's morphor. I nearly kicked myself for nearly losing Frankie's morphor and pushing Frankie away. Your mentor really taught me and my team a thing or two about that". Morgana said to Macy as she thinks back about it.

Macy looks at Morgana as she realizes that the red ranger does sympathize and empathizes with her. "You do understand how I feel right now. It just how can I get my sister back though. I didn't even listen to Cora's warning and this is where it got me. What really surprised me is that my own sister revealed to me that we are actually half sisters not full blooded siblings. I don't know if I should yell at my aunt for not telling me the truth about the true relationship between Raine and me. Or, if I should be angry with myself that Raine truly known that Marcie is really Xolimercia". Macy said to Morgana as she deeply hurt by it.

Morgana looks at Macy as she has some compassion for the yellow ranger. "You shouldn't be angry with yourself about it Macy. What happened in the battle and how she knew that she was really Xolimercia was out of your control. You do have a right to show your emotions and feelings about it. However you can't bottle your emotions up because it will make things a lot worse. Plus you got to fight to get your sister back from them, and you won't be alone to do it because I know that your teammates won't let you to take it on by yourself". Morgana said to Macy as she gives her a knowing expression on her face.

Macy looks at Morgana as she has a small smile on her face. "Thanks Morgana, you have me something to think about. What I don't understand is why she even with her willingly. I don't think she was kidnapped by them. Plus, it might be that she was manipulated to do things".

Macy said to Morgana as she is wondering if she was tricked to go with Xolimercia and forced to transform into Salem.

Morgana shrugs as she looks at Macy. "I don't know Macy. If she was manipulated to do it, someone must be holding something over her head. You got to fight for her to see the light of what she was doing is very wrong". Morgana said to Macy.

Macy looks at Morgana as she is skeptical about it. "How am I suppose to do that when she has powers of her own. I even accused her of stealing them from a being that my team has face in battle. I do not know why my own sister went evil in th first place. It has caught me so off guard like I don't even know her like I thought I knew". Macy said to Morgana as she is confused about it.

Morgana looks at Macy as she feels the same way she felt. "I know how you Macy because I didn't know how to do it either. It took time for to know that my sister was in a dark place of her own long before she was manipulated to do things that they wanted her to do. It maybe that your sister is in her dark places and didn't have you to support her. I am not saying it is all your fault Macy. I am saying that there were other factors that got her where is she at right now". Morgana said to Macy as she explains it further.

Macy looks at Morgana as she fully understands what the red ranger is saying to her. "I do understand where you are coming from Morgana. Plus I have to thank you for talking some sense into me. Are my teammates really worried about me"? Macy asks Morgana as she has a solemn expression on her face.

Morgana nods as she notice Velvet and the others right outside of the door. "Yeah they really are worried about you Macy. Plus from their expressions on their faces, they really want to see you". Morgana said to Macy. She lets the others come in.

Macy lightly smiles at her friends as they are expressing how worried they are about her. "Hey guys", Macy said to them as they are talking with her. As a new conversation is getting started, Azalea and Morgana left the room.

"Macy will be fine Azalea. I hope that my advice will help her". Morgana said to Azalea as she looks at the interaction between Macy and the rest of the rangers.

Azalea nods as she looks at Morgana. "I am sure that it will resonate with her through the next step. Plus I will try to find out why Xolimercia wanted her in the first place. Plus if I didn't know any better, I think you have what it takes to become a ranger mentor some day". Azalea said to Morgana as she thinks about it.

Morgana looks at Azalea as she is kind of skeptical about it. "Me, a ranger mentor, that is something to consider". Morgana said to Azalea as the thought enters her mind.

Azalea nods as she looks at Morgana as she grins to her. "You should consider it Morgana. You have certainly listen to Mach and supported her. You have what it takes to become a ranger mentor someday.

Morgana looks at Azalea as she thinks about it. "I will have to think about it Azalea". Morgana said to Azalea as she hears her morphor going off.

"Morgana come in please", Macha said to Morgana as trouble is brewing in Milky Way.

"What's wrong Macha"? Morgana asks Macha as she has a bad feeling that someone is in trouble.

"There is trouble in Milky Way. You need to get back here and help the other rangers". Macha said to Morgana as the call ends.

Morgana nods as she looks at Azalea and a portal opens. "Duty calls Azalea", Morgana said to Azalea. She walk towards the portal.

Azalea nods as she understands completely. "Of course, I will tell Macy if she has more trouble with it, I will send her to you". Azalea said to Morgana. Morgana nods as she expected it as much as she went through a portal back home to a battle.

Back at Triannica's headquarters, Xolimercia and Salem are looking at the monitors as they are waiting for something to happen. As a strange spirit appears to them, she looks at them with an evil grin on her face. "It is time". The spirit of Stabella said to them as she vanishes again.

Both Xolimercia and Salem nods as they create a portal to the battle other dimension. "The Rangers will soon feel the wrath of the Daughters and Descendant of Stabella". Xolimercia and Salem said together as they walk through the portal. The two of them arrive at a strange headquarters between Milky Way and Walkerton.

"So you ladies must be a daughter and a descendant of Stabella". A female said to them as she smirks to them with extreme confidence in herself.

"Yeah I am the descendant. She is one the daughters". Xolimercia said to the female. Salem nods as she looks at the others as they arrive for the first time.

"I had to shake off one of the rangers just to get here. Apparently unknown rangers showed up and ruined everything". Another female said to them.

"Ugh, the rangers always ruin everything no matter how hard you put into a scheme". The fifth female said to them. The others nod in agreement with her.

"I am so with you on that honey. The name is Arianna". The first female said to them. She is showing off her powers and reveals her transformation.

Salem nods as she looks at Arianna. "Salem is my name and crushing rangers and my self centered older sisters is my game". Salem said to them as she unleashes her powers as well.

"That is everyone's game sweetie, I am Melodalix. Crushing is nothing when you can make the rangers suffer and destroy them at the same time". Melodalix said said to them as she shows off her powers.

Vogue rolls her eyes at Salem as she has seen that done before from Kathy when she told to destroy them as Vibranium. Plus Melodalix is the one that really messed up Frankie. "I agree with Melodalix. The name is Vogue, and getting my revenge on the rangers will be vindictive than Vibranium could ever do". Vogue said to them as she shows off her more powerful blasts.

The girls are deeply impressed as one of them is more intrigued than others. "The name is Xolimercia. I am one of the generals of Lady Triannica and the descendant of Stabella. I agree with all of you that the rangers must be destroyed with a heated passion". Xolimercia said to them as she unleashes her powers as well.

 ** _"I am glad that all of you has finally come together"._** The spirit of Stabella said to them as she looks at them. She makes an appearance towards them.

"You must be our true mother". Vogue said to the spirit as she bows to her. The others quickly does the same thing.

 ** _"Yes I am my dear. The time has come for all of you to bring me back. However in order to do that, you must bring a particular ranger and a special black moon here into this dimension"._** The ghost of Stabella said to them.

The girls look at each other as they are curious on who and what the ghost of Stabella is talking about. "We will do it true mother". Melodalix and Xolimercia said as they are willing to do it.

 ** _"Excellent, the ranger is needed is the Treasure Warriors Purple Ranger and the black moon is the Musicolan Black Moon"._** The ghost of Stabella said to them. The girls nod as they grin to the evil ghost as their plan is getting started. They are laughing together as they are united evilly for a plan that will bring four ranger teams together for a great show down.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The teens are down and out about what happened in the most recent battle. They get unexpected arrival at the ship in Morgana Ravens from the Universe Rangers. However, the five daughters and descendant has met up in the other dimension. Why do they need the Purple Treasure Warriors and the significance of it? Will the rangers will be able to stop them from kidnapping Azalea? All of this will be going on in Mystic Warriors. How will Macy get through to Raine?_

 _ **Next Chapter: TBA**_


	43. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: A Sudden Ambush

In the other dimension, the spirit of Stabella is impressed that everything is set up. From the cells to the special rooms, it is exactly how she wants things to be. **_"Excellent, everything is ready for the plans my ultimate return and the destruction of Power Rangers"._** The spirit of Stabella said to her daughters and descendant as they are in the main throne room as they wait for her command.

"We are ready for your command to capture the needed rangers". Melodalix said to Stabella as she is the eldest of the five beings.

" ** _Excellent, Xolimercia, you will be preparing the special room to perform the spell to bring the Musicolan Black Moon. Salem and Arianna, you will be getting the cell wx to place the first captured ranger in. As for Melodalix and Vogue, you two will be leading the Staknights in the battle that will capture the Purple Treasure Warriors Ranger"._** The spirit of Stabella said to them as she has a clear instructions for them.

"True mother, it should be me to capture that mentor. I was the one that placed that mark on her successfully. Plus I know everything about her and when she will be at certain places". Salem said to the spirit as she is dismayed by her assignment with Arianna.

The spirit of Stabella frowns as she glares at Salem. The youngest one of the group is pitching a fit over the assignment. **_"Salem dear, by sending Melodalix and Vogue on them, the rangers will be caught off guard by them more than you and Arianna combined. You don't see Arianna complain about it. Don't worry Salem dear, you will get the opportunity to capture a ranger and catching them off guard as well"._** The spirit of Stabella said to Salem as she has that knowing expression on her face.

Salem looks at the spirit as she is right about it. "Fine True Mother, I shall wait for my turn". Salem said to the spirit. She holds back as she is standing next to Arianna.

 ** _"Good, now lets get to work",_** the spirit of Stabella said to the daughters and descendant. The group nods as they leave the main room. The spirit of Stabella

It has been a day since the battle where Raine aka Salem has attacked the rangers. Things are still shaky for them especially Macy as she is still recovering from the fact it is her own half sister who has joined Xolimercia. The teens are together during study hall as Macy is kind of moping around even though Morgana has knocked some sense into her. "I get that Morgana has gotten through to you, but your moping around is not you at all". Velvet said to Macy as the others nod as they are trying to get her back to her true self.

Macy looks at Velvet as she shrugs to them. "I am sorry guys. It just last night my uncle wasn't even upset that the fact that my aunt called the police to report Raine missing. He said that Raine is not his niece by any means because my aunt's sister husband had that twisted affair with a strange woman. He was going at it on her for making that call to the police as well. My uncle got arrested, and my aunt is upset over Raine. Last night wasn't good at all". Macy said to them as she wipes her tears as she is trying not to cry.

The teens look at Macy as things is getting worse for her family as a result from Raine's disappearance. Whitney is comforting Macy as the others feel bad about it. "It does explain how Raine is your half sister now". Hawke said to Macy as she is trying to comfort her.

Macy nods as she looks at Hawke as she goes into even further. "I didn't even know about it, and it is how he revealed it to me that got me upset. My own parents took that secret to the grave and never told me that truth. How can I forgive my parents about that? Plus I don't even know if Raine knows the exact details". Macy said to them as she is still upset about it.

The teens frown as Jasper has a serious compassionate expression on his face. "Your parents must have their reasons why they kept it from you Macy. The details about it must be really that complicated to tell you and Raine until you are old enough to understand. Those details must be extremely sour juicy to tell you right now. Once you fully understand and process those juicy details, you will understand why your parents never told you and fully forgive them as well". Jasper said to Macy as he gives her a supportive smile.

Macy sighs as she looks at Jasper. She notices something different about him. "You are probably right about that Jasper. I am just so mixed up about everything right now". Macy said to them as she flees from the library.

Tobey gets up from the table as he wants to comfort her. Finn stops him as he shakes his head to the silver cladded teen. "Macy needs some time Tobey. I honestly cannot blame her for feeling this mixed up about it". Finn said to Tobey as the others agrees with him.

"Do you think she will be ok though"? Kelly asks them as all it is really hard subject to talk about. The teens look at each other as they shrug to her.

"I think she will be ok Kelly. She has been rocked with harsh revelations about her family relations and Raine. Plus with her uncle's arrest for domestic violence and the family secret that was kept from her, she needs some time to process everything". Theo said to them as the others nod in agreement.

Cliff looks at them as he thinks about it deeply. "Yeah plus she will not be alone to deal with deep family issues. She also sees Azalea as that mother figure as well. There is no doubt that Macy will talk about things with Azalea". Cliff said to the teens as Velvet agrees with him.

"Plus this is Macy we are talking about here. She is one of the tough girls with Whitney and Hawke. They will rebuild her back up along with the rest of us". Velvet said to them as the teens seem to agree.

As school is getting out for the day, Macy went towards Azalea's classroom as she really needs to talk to her. "I need to talk to you Mrs. Walker". Macy said to Azalea as she is trying to hold back tears after the harsh day she has been through at school.

Azalea turns around as she looks at Macy as there is no doubt that something is bothering the young yellow ranger. "Oh Macy, what's wrong? You seemed fine after Morgana talked some into you. However, your spirit is on shaky ground again". Azalea asks Macy as she leads Macy to a chair in the relaxation area of her classroom. She hands her a teddy bear to hold as she sits on a chair across from her.

Macy sighs as she looks at Azalea. "Last night, my uncle went into a rage on my aunt about calling the police to report Raine missing. He went on and on about how Raine is not even his niece. The things that he said that my dad has a twisted affair with some woman. He was hitting hit like in a bad beating. The police came in time to arrest my uncle. However my aunt, she didn't want them to take him away for abusing her. I told them to take my uncle away anyways because I was getting so tired of my aunt bailing him out of jail and then beat her again. After the cops left the house that night, my aunt left the house and hasn't came home since. I don't know if she went to get bail money or what because that is what she has constantly done each time the police has taken him into custody for domestic violence. With everything that has happened with Raine and my relatives, I don't know how much longer I can take it. I try to keep up with my cover with what's really going on emotionally, but now I can't cover it any more". Macy said to Azalea as she is crying as tears are falling down profusely down her face.

Azalea looks at Macy as she knows exactly how she feels. "Macy look at me. Everyone has issues that they need to deal with. Plus I am glad that you have opened up to me why you have truly covered what you are feeling in your own heart. You don't have to be strong to cover what is really going on. You got to let others in to take the pain away. Your aunt is not a good person to let that horrible person back into her life and into yours. It is not healthy for you to have that kind of toxic person into your life. I understand that your relatives are the only people left in your family besides your half sister. However you and your sister will need people that truly cares about your well being". Azalea said to Macy as she is comforting her.

Macy looks into Azalea's eyes as she is trying to relax. "I do understand where you are coming from Azalea. It just what will happen to me and Raine now though. I know that Raine has become Salem and all that, but she needs to know what's really happening at home". Macy said to Azalea as she is wondering what should be next.

Azalea looks at Macy as she nods to her. "The first thing is to focus is freeing Raine from what ever made her to become Salem. It is possible that she is wrapped in her own inner darkness that has taken her over Macy". Azalea said to Macy as she thinking about it as well.

"I am afraid it is more than her inner darkness that has taken her over Kiki. We need to talk at a more private place and summon the rangers". A female said to them as she quickly vanishes away from the classroom.

Macy looks at Azalea as she notices a frown on her face. "Azalea, who was that and why did she call you by your actual first name"? Macy asks Azalea as she is deeply confused by it.

"That's someone who is not on my favorite people list and becoming friends". Azalea said to Macy as the two of them teleport to the ship.

At the ship, the teens are deeply confused by the strange woman standing with Azalea. Velvet notices Azalea's facial expression on her face as this woman is not exactly one of her favorite people. "Mom what's going on? Who is she"? Theo asks Azalea as they want to know what's going on.

The woman looks at Azalea as she has a feeling that she knew about her past. "My name is Sabrina Grace. I met Azalea years ago when she was the Orange Neo Defender Rangers. However our relationship is not exactly the best since my job was with CPS that got caught in that scandal 10 years ago. Why I am here now is because of the daughters and descendants of the evil one Stabella.". The woman named Sabrina Grace said to them. She turns to Azalea as she wants to be the one to tell her really bad news. "Kiki, you are in great danger as well". Sabrina Grace said to Azalea. Azalea is in shock by the news as she sits down.

The teens are confused as they look at Sabrina Grace. "Wait a minute what"? Whitney asks Sabrina Grace as they are wondering if there is more to it than that. Velvet, Kelly, and Theo are stunned as they learn that Azalea is in danger.

Sabrina Grace sighs as she looks at the rangers. "What kind of danger exactly and why you are telling us this now? Plus does Daniel and Maggie know about this"? Hawke asks Sabrina Grace as the others are trying to comfort Velvet, Kelly, and Theon

Sabrina Grace sighs as she looks at the teens. "Yes Daniel and Maggie does know about this. I explained to him that I have to fully explain why she is in danger. I have the ability to fully predict when the Musicolan Black Moon will be over Musicola. It is the only thing that can ultimately weaken a Music Fairy, those with music fairy powers, and their descendants as well. However, the only way that this particular moon can be brought to the main land or to the other dimension is by a powerful dark spell. It's effects can last from sundown to sunrise the next morning. However the only people that can preform the ritual are those who are blessed with the dark music powers, descendants of an evil Musicolan, or directly descendant of the evil Lady Chaosima". Sabrina Grace said to the teens.

The teens gasps as they listen to what Sabrina Grace is saying. "Hold on though, wasn't Lady Chaosima and her family was defeated by the Music Force Next Generation Rangers? So it should be impossible for a direct descendant of that witch to preform the ritual". Cliff asks Sabrina Grace as he is well studied up on the Music Force Next Generation history.

Sabrina Grace looks at Cliff as she nods to him. "Correct Clifford, you have been studying about your team just as I know you have. The person is not a direct descendant of Lady Chaosima, but this evil being is just as worse than Lady Chasomia. This evil being in particular is a descendant of Sir Stanler and Stabella". Sabrina Grace said to the teens as she reveals that part.

The teens gasp as they learn about them. "Who are Sir Stanler and Stabella"? Finn asks Sabrina Grace as they all have extremely bad feelings about them.

"Sir Stanler and Stabella, they were a pair of evil beings making a lot of trouble for the Lore Keeper and Music Force Next Generation Teams. Sir Stanler and Stabella actually gotten together when they went both teams were active at that time. Plus Stabella was actually a mainlander that went by Robyn Queen. She took up the name Stabella when she stepped into the evil pool at the Cave of Bassonitio on Musicola after Sir Stanler was stopped by rangers. It is this particular evil family that gotten really twisted and eww why on as well". Sabrina Grace said to the teens as her family heritage has gotten extremely complicated on.

Finn looks at Sabrina Grace as he is getting the feeling that she is trying to let something on. "What do you mean by eww why on"? Finn asks Sabrina Grace as he has a feeling that he knows what it is.

Sabrina Grace looks at Finn as she sighs as she looks at the teens. "I am not an actual direct descendant of Sir Stanler and Stabella. I am actually a direct descendant of Sharon and Sir Stanler. You see long ago Sir Stanler not only got together with Sharon; Sir Stanler got together with Stabella as well. However Sir Stanler actually fell in love with Stabella. Both women had children with Sir Stanler, and their kids were given up for adoption. After that, things gotten a bit complicated with the family relations. I had a twin sister named Lyric, and we both grew up on Musicola. Most people knew what our family heritage was extended to including the gross stuff. As a result, we were both treated poorly by everyone on Musicola despite Natasha Amy trying to protect us. She told them that we had no control who our family heritage was and other things like that. I didn't want to know the family heritage, but my twin sister did. She eventually became very evil just like Sir Stanler and Stabella. She eventually joined up with Xolicernic who was a very bad being and had a child together named Xolimercia".Sabrina Grace said to the rangers as she fully explained all of it to them.

The teens gasps as it has made some of them a bit sick as they thought about it. "So how did you escape from all of it"? Tobey asks Sabrina Grace as he can tell that the woman has some bad family issues. The teens look at Tobey as they are not sure if they want to hear any more of it.

Sabrina Grace nods as she looks at Tobey. "You see Tobey. I decided to train myself to purify the descendants of Sir Stanler and Stabella. It also includes any other children that Stabella had that way they will never have to know that they have any connection with the evil Stabella. However I have learned that there are four daughters that Stabella had in secret and her descendant my niece is still out there to purify". Sabrina Grace said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as Macy has a question. "So when you said that it is more than the inner darkness, you also meant by being purified from ever being related to Stabella". Macy said to Sabrina Grace as she is putting two and two together.

"That's correct Macy, once they know who they are related to, they might want to be purified from ever being related to Stabella". Sabrina Grace said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they look at Sabrina Grace. "So there is that chance that they want to keep being related to Stabella and doesn't want to be purified from it". Theo said to Sabrina Grace as that thought enters their minds.

Sabrina Grace nods as she looks at the teens. "Yes, there is that chance that they want to keep it. Once they make that choice, I can not purify them". Sabrina Grace said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as it is really bad for Raine who is currently wrapped in the inner darkness. The alarms are going off as a strange disturbance is spotted at the park as foot soldiers are there. "Rangers let's move", Velvet said to them. The teens nod as Azalea is with them as they head out to the battle. Sabrina Grace stays behind as she has a bad feeling that something is going to happen there.

At the park, the teens frown as Azalea is sensing that it is a huge trap. "Stop, we shouldn't go any further than this direction". Azalea said to them as she grabs out her morphor. Her senses are on high alert as she knows that someone is here and not very welcoming either.

"How dare you ruin our entrance? We were hoping to scare all of you". A female being said to them as she jumps towards them as strange foot soldiers appear with her.

"That's right, our true mother will not like that you have ruined everything for us". The second female being said to them as even more strange foot soldiers appear with her.

The group frowns as Azalea was right about not going any further. "True mother, you two must be truly delusional". Kelly said to them as she in not amused by the way they called the villain a true mother.

"You will regret that ranger. Staknights get them and destroy them". The two female beings said to the foot soldiers named Staknights.

The Staknights are charging in at the rangers as they are equipped with swords in their hands. Velvet frowns as these foot soldiers are nothing like the Douloons at all. "Guys, be careful, we don't know what these things are capable of". Velvet said to them as everyone agrees with him.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", the group yells out loud as they morph into ranger form as they are ready to fight.

As the battle is underway, the two female beings look at each other as they wait for one of them sets off another trap. Plus they have their eyes on the purple ranger as she is the target to bring back to the spirit. 'It is only a matter of time when one of the rangers fall into our trap'. Melodalix thought to herself as Vogue is thinking of the same thing.

Azalea is kicking and punching at the Staknights as she has both Velvet and Theo with her. "They are keeping coming at us Velvet. It is like they are trying to over power us or", Kelly yells to Velvet as she sets off a trap as she strange dark beams pins her in the air. She screams loudly as it gets the other rangers attention.

"KELLY NO", Cliff said to Kelly as it is not long that he and the other rangers gets pinned by the dark beams. The rangers can't move as they fell for a trap.

"Rangers", Azalea yells as she also sees both Velvet and Theo being pinned by the strange beams. She is wondering how to free them as she is glowing in a purple color as her Griffin is ready to fight with her.

"I wouldn't do that ranger. If you do, your precious rangers will get hit by your power and our power combined". The female being said to Azalea.

"That's right, not only you will lose your precious daughter and son that you got reunited with, you will lose the rest of the rangers as well". The second female being said to Azalea as they have her in a tough position.

Azalea frowns as she knows that she can't hurt them. "Let my rangers go now", Azalea yells at them as she glares at the two beings. Sabrina Grace also arrives at the scene as it is not doubt that they are following orders of Stabella.

"You better listen to Azalea. Following Stabella will not be a great destiny for either one of you". Sabrina Grace said to them as she is ready to go into music fairy mode.

The two evil beings glare at Sabrina Grace. "What do you know about our true mother. Besides, we will release them if that purple ranger surrenders to us". The female beings said to them. The rangers gasp as they are the ones targeting Azalea.

"MOM, DO NOT SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THEM". Velvet yells to Azalea as Theo is in shock that Azalea is in this horrible situation.

Azalea frowns as she grits her teeth. Her powers is telling her that one of them is actually Nora from the other dimension. "I will always fight to defend Earth form the likes of you. However you are not who you truly are Nora. Your inner darkness must be conquered". Azalea said to Nora as she sends a power beam at her.

One of the female beings is actually Nora gets hit by the beam. The second being frowns as Azalea manages to git a hit on her sister. The rangers are stunned as some of them are freed because of it. "You shall be punished for that". The second being yells at Azalea as she sends an orb at her.

"MOM LOOK OUT", Velvet yells at Azalea as she watches the events unfold. Theo gasps as he is realizes that their mentor is going to be captured.

Azalea frowns as she is hit directly by the orb as she screams as she is pulled into the orb. She demorphs as she lands in the floor of the orb. "The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is ours". The second being said to them as they teleport away to the other dimension as the Staknights went with them.

The rangers are in shock as the rest of the team is freed as well. Velvet, Theo, Kelly, and Macy are deeply hurt as they devastated by the news. Sabrina Grace helps them up as they teleport back to the ship.

Back at the ship, the teens are in somber mood as they are in the med bay except Velvet. She is on the main deck making the call to the other mentors in both dimensions. "Azalea has been captured in a battle. The two beings said as they got her is that the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers is ours". Velvet said to Macha, Daranten, and Daniel as they gasp in horror of the news.

Daniel frowns as it is grave news as he wasn't there to help them fight let alone to protect Azalea. **_"Can I request your team, the Universe Rangers, and the Mystic Warriors come to our headquarters as soon as possible. It is time for me to tell all of you about Azalea as a ranger. Velvet, I need to look at the footage of the battle when you and the others get to the headquarters"._** Daniel said to Velvet as he quickly logs out from the call.

Velvet sighs as it is not long that the other mentors sign off from the call. The others are in a lot of pain as they are not up to go to a ranger meeting. She gathers the footage from the battle. She is wondering what they are going to do to Azalea.

"Velvet what did the other mentors say"? Prince Americo asks Velvet as he is deeply troubled that Azalea has been captured. Velvet sighs as the teens want to know the same thing.

"They were in shock. Daniel wants all of us to go to his headquarters right away for a ranger meeting. He even wanted to see the footage from the battle as well". Velvet somberly said to Prince Americo and the teens.

The teens are stunned by the news. "We are in no condition and mood to go anywhere let alone to sit through a ranger meeting". Whitney said to Velvet as they are not feeling it.

Prince Americo looks at them as he knows the reason why. "Daniel will be explaining things about your mentor as well. Plus it is time for all of you to fully understand why Azalea has been a likely target of evil beings". Prince Americo said to them.

Sabrina Grace nods as she agrees with Prince Americo. "That's correct, plus you will not be alone to deal with it either. Plus your healing will continue there as well". Sabrina Grace said to them. The teens look at each other as they are reluctant to agree.

"We might as well go guys". Macy said to the others. The teens are stunned as they look at Macy. They are wondering what has gotten into her.

"Macy", Hawke said to Macy as she is surprised to see her making a strong decision like that despite everything she went through.

"Daniel knows more about Azalea than we do. Plus we need to know why she has been targeted so much. Azalea has helped all of us even me. If you guys are too solemn to go, then I am going". Macy said to them. The teens look at each other as they look at Macy. Her speech has gotten them out of bed. They are supporting each other as they teleport to the Headquarters of the Cyber Force Rangers.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _The teens meets Sabrina Grace as she and Azalea knew each other with some bad blood between them. However she explained to them about the family connections about Stabella and Azalea being in great danger. However, it does stop two being from capturing Azalea in battle and taking her away._

 ** _Next Chapter: TBA_**


	44. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: Broken Reflections

It has been a couple of days since the rangers has returned from the other dimension. The rescue mission did not turn out very well like they hoped it would be. Plus Azalea was still held captive by the evil Stabella and her evil daughters and descendant.

The teens are at the ship as they are trying to train. They are under the faithful eye of Verna as she can tell that the team is not fully there. "That's enough, we need to stop training". Verna said to them as she needs to get them back together and talk about things.

The teens look at each other as they stop sparing each other. "Why do you want us to stop right now? Azalea would want us to train right". Hawke asks Verna as she wants to continue to train.

Verna shakes her head as she gives the blue ranger a harsh glare. "It is because none of you are truly prepared to get back into the fight right now. I have seen when Azalea was broken in more ways than one when she was the orange ranger. Seeing it again in all you, it is clear that all of you needs some help. Training yourselves like this is not going to help at all". Verna said to the teens as she has them to sit on the main deck.

The teens look at each other as they walk towards Verna as they sit on the main deck. "Then what is going to help us Verna? I mean Azalea got captured in front of us, and then we all failed to rescue her". Tobey asks Verna as he is angry about what happened. The teens look at each other as it is not very often that Tobey gets really angry.

Verna looks at Tobey as her eyes can sense his anger as her eyes are bright red. "Talking about it Tobey, today's training is going to consist of you guys letting out your emotions about everything that has happened. I do remember Azalea being deeply broken as a ranger even as a veteran. However, when she was a ranger, she had all of us to help her and pull her out from the deep funk. Of course, when she was a veteran and left, she didn't have us to pull her out from that funk again. Because of that, she became cold, distant, and bitter. It is what all of you have seen in her in the beginning as rangers. Am I right"? Verna asks the teens as she has that knowing expression on her face.

The teens look at each other as they sigh to Verna. "Yeah it was like that in the beginning. I thought that is how she is all the time. Although when she came back from her first trip to the other dimension, she drastically changed for the better. Some of us took it well while others well not as well. I guess she had to grow again in more ways than one". Finn said to Verna as he is thinking about it.

Verna nods as Velvet sighs as her actions got brought back up. "Indeed, Azalea did had to grow in more ways than one. It is why I picked Frankie to do that very thing. I wanted to pick a person that will not be super judgmental, and yet a person with fresh eyes on her past". Verna said to the teens as she explains about it.

The teens look at each other as it is fully explained about it. "I do see how it make sense now". Theo said to Verna as he does feel really bad about Azalea. He is the only one that hasn't gotten really close to Azalea like the others. He notices how the others are really down and out about it.

Macy is holding back the tears as she is deeply upset and confused. "She is like a mother figure to some of us on the team. At the same time, she is truly a mom as well. It hurts so much that she is in this mess right now. I am angry at them for kidnapping her and torturing her by bringing back Stabella. I am angry at myself for not seeing my own sister as one of them who is a part of it". Macy said to Verna as tears are falling down profusely on her face.

Whitney looks at her as she tries to comfort Macy. Hawke is angry as she is not crying either. "I am just as angry about it like Macy is. Even though a lot was explained on why Azalea was taken in the first place, I feel like things are going to get much worse before it gets better". Hawke said to Verna as she thinks about how both Macy and Jasper were in a lot of pain from the mark.

Cliff looks at Hawke as he feels the same way. "Yeah plus if they plan to come back, we really need to protect Macy and Jasper the most". Cliff said to them as he is thinking about the next battle that maybe coming soon.

Jasper looks down on himself as he touches the mark on him. "Even if we do come up with a plan to protect me and Macy, what are the chances of them finding out what it is and turn the tables on us again. They did it once, and they could do it again". Jasper said to them as he is not in his happy go lucky mood.

The teens look at each other as they remember the failed rescue mission. "I don't know what the chances of that happening again Jasper. Plus it felt so suspicious that they even knew what our plan was in the first place". Hawke said to Jasper as she is annoyed that the enemy seemed to know what the plan was.

Verna frowns as she realizes that her plan to talk to them about their feelings is not going as well like she hoped. "Rangers, lets get back to the topic of your emotions. Yes, there were really suspicious things that happened in the rescue mission. However, we need to talk about your feelings about this and reflect on it. Being broken like this is not going to help you". Verna said to the teens as she is trying to get through to them.

Velvet looks at Verna as tears are falling down her face. "I am sad that they took Azalea and stopped us from getting her back. What is really hurts me is that they took her as I am trying to establish a new bond with her after all the stuff that I did and said to her. Now I am going to wait until after we rescue her. It is not fair to me and Theo". Velvet said to Verna as she is feeling torn up about it.

Whitney sighs as she looks at Velvet. "I just cannot imagine what Daniel is feeling through this right now. From what he has told us about his relationship with Azalea was like, it felt like that they have that real love story between them. He is just as hurt like the rest of us". Whitney said to Verna as she rubs on her shoulder.

Hawke sighs as talking about her emotions is not one of her stronger strengths. "I honestly cannot imagine the pain that Maggie, Velvet, and Theo are dealing with right now. Yes, they are Azalea's biological children who were snatched from her years ago. Even though they have reconnected in some ways, it is painful to them". Hawke said to Verna as she does feel bad for Velvet, Theo, and Maggie as it is not very often that she expresses her feelings.

Cliff sighs as he looks at them as he is feeling down on himself. "Even with the plan that was came up with failed, I feel that we all let Azalea down. We don't deserved to have a great mentor like her". Cliff said to them as he is upset like the others.

The teens look at each other as they do feel the same way in some ways. Verna shake her head to Cliff. "That is not true Cliff. All of you do deserve to have Azalea as a mentor and a great ranger teammate as well. This is a set back for all of you. It is completely normal to have a set back as a ranger. Believe me, Azalea had experiences with set backs as well". Verna said to them as she is getting them to understand.

The teens look at each other as they sigh to one another. "What kind of setbacks did Azalea face as a ranger anyways? We all know about the difficult times she went through before she became our mentor". Macy asks Verna as they all want to know the same thing.

Verna looks at Macy as she brings up various footage from Azalea's Neo Defenders days. "Azalea's major setback when she was a ranger was getting her back to her normal self after she was kidnapped and tortured back to back in recent days back then. She was first kidnapped by Xolicernic and then by another being named Eliastro all in a short time. Her recovery from those two events wasn't easy for her. She became a shell of her true self back then. It basically took all of us to help her recover. She was worried that we would never treat her the same way from before and we would leave her behind because of it. We all reminded her that she will always be our friend and would never do that to her". Verna said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as it is something to think about. "So what you are saying is that we all can have set backs as a ranger, and we can over come them right". Tobey said to Macy as he wants to make sure he got the point of the lesson.

Verna nods as she looks at Tobey as she grins to him. "That's exactly right Tobey, having a setback is nothing to be ashamed about". Verna said to the teens as she is getting somewhere with them.

Finn looks at Verna as he thinks about something. "When you said that things might be getting worse, how worse are you talking about"? Finn asks Verna as it a question that no one wants to ask.

The teens look at Finn as someone has to ask it. "There is no telling how bad it will get Finn. What ever they are planning, we will find a way to stop them from achieving it". Verna said to them as she is giving them a pep talk.

Theo looks at them as he does feel bad about things. "All of you gotten to know Azalea to various degrees while I am at the very beginning with it. I mean Kelly gets to see her regularly and knowing her for a long time because of a family relative. I just want to hug Azalea who is my, Velvet's and Maggie's biological mother. Now, she is in a horrible place right now". Theo said to everyone as tears are falling down his face.

Kelly sighs as she looks at Theo. "You will get your chance to get to know Azalea just like the rest of us Theo. We first need to rescue her first. We may not know when that will be right now". Kelly said to Theo as she tries to comfort him.

Verna nods as she looks at the teens. "Kelly is right Theo. You will get your opportunity to get to know your biological mother. However right now, we all need to regroup to get back to your strength to the team. Plus I will be coming with all of you as well". Verna said to the teens as they learn that she will be with them as well.

After the meeting, the teens leaves the ship as they went home. Macy frowns as she is in deep though about the meeting. Jasper notices Macy walking alone. "Macy wait, let me walk with you". Jasper said to Macy as he has a soft spot for the yellow Treasure Warrior teen.

Macy turns around as she notices Jasper. "You actually want to walk with me Jasper. I thought you would be around someone like Whitney or even Kelly". Macy said to Jasper as she is still feeling down about Raine.

Jasper shakes his head to Macy as he has that warm smile on his face. "Yeah I do Macy, you maybe tough and strong, but you do have that softer side in you. It is what I really like about you". Jasper said to Macy as he is revealing something like that to her.

Macy looks at Jasper as it is a surprise to her that a guy tells her that he likes her. "Thanks, I guess. Jasper, I have been meaning to ask you on how I can". Macy begins to ask Jasper when all the sudden beams land near them.

Macy and Jasper shield themselves as they are suddenly ambushed. "Looks like your question will have to wait". Jasper said to Macy as they try to grab their morphors out. They look around to see who launched the ambush.

"You two are not going anywhere except to see Stabella". Vogue said to them as she fires her powers at them. She has solemn expression on her face as she is working on her assignment.

Macy frowns as it is one of the daughters as she barely dodged it. "If you want a fight we will give it to you". Macy retorts back to Vogue as Jasper is ready to fight. They grab their morphors out like they are about to morph.

"Treasure Warriors", Macy and Jasper says out loud as they say the first half of the sequence. They are in a strong psychic grip. They are about to become stiff in Vogue's hands.

"What's going on"? Jasper asks Vogue as the psychic grip is getting stronger on him. Macy can't even move as it is very sudden. "Yeah, I was kind of hoping that it was Salem to ambush us. Why did Stabella sent you instead"? Macy asks Vogue as she wants some answers.

Vogue is laughing evilly as she removes their morphors. "It is simple as it comes. You two are coming with me. Plus none of your ranger friends will be too late to do anything. Plus Salem is going to target a different team anyways". Vogue said to Macy and Jasper as she takes them away as she and the Staknights vanish as well.

The teens arrives at the disturbance too late as they see the morphors on the ground. "Oh no, we are too late". Kelly said to them as it is a huge shock to them that two of their own teammates are captured in an ambush like this. Velvet is in shock as she is speechless from the events that just happened.

Back at the hideout, Vogue returns with both Macy and Jasper as they are now in chains. "The two captured rangers from the Treasure Warriors team as requested True Mother". Vogue said to Stabella as she shows them to her.

Stabella smirks as she looks at the two newly captured rangers. "Excellent Vogue take them to the dungeon. It won't be long until your sisters and descendant will be joining you to bring their captured rangers to their cells as well". Stabella said to Vogue as she gives her new orders.

Vogue smirks to Stabella as she receives the orders. "Yes True Mother", Vogue said to Stabella as she takes both Macy and Jasper away. Stabella grins as it is not long that the others are arriving with the other captive rangers.

End Chapter

The teens are feeling down about themselves. Plus Verna gives the teens much needed advice and guidance about things, and they learn more about Azalea when she was a ranger as well.

Next Chapter: TBA


	45. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: Reunited Reflections

At the ship, the teens has returned from the other dimension. The Neo Defender veterans including Tabitha and Wes are with them as well. Azalea is placed on a chair as she looks at them. "It is good to be back home with all of you". Azalea said to them as she sighs as she has been through a lot in the last couple of weeks.

Daniel and Maggie arrives as they smile to Azalea. "It is good to have you back Azalea". Daniel said to Azalea as Maggie went up to her to give her a light hug.

Azalea feels good with the hug as she looks at Velvet and Theo. "Come give me a hug you two". Azalea said to Velvet and Theo. Velvet and Theo nod as they went over to her.

Velvet has tears in her eyes as she is upset and crying. "I am so glad that you are safe mom. When we couldn't rescue you the first time around, it really broke my heart. I wanted to be so brave for you. Even after Jasper and Macy gotten kidnapped, I also wanted to be brave for the others as well. I feel like it was my fault that you and the others were kidnapped because I am the leader". Velvet said to Azalea as she lets it out.

Azalea smiles as she looks at Velvet. She is deeply touched that she called her mom for the first time. "Velvet, you shouldn't have to be brave to cover how you are truly feeling about it. Plus it wasn't your fault that we were captured. These things do happen. It does not effect just you; it effects all of you as well". Azalea said to Velvet as she gives her some advice.

Theo turns as he looks at Azalea as he has some questions. "What did it felt like when you were reunited with your teammates after you were rescued from being held captive by the evil enemy"? Theo asks Azalea as the others are curious about it.

Azalea looks at her team as various memories are on the front of her mind. "I was really happy to be reunited with them. However, there was the long process of coming to terms with what happened. There were times that the recovery was short, and there were times that the recovery took longer. It was because of the level and degree of the torture that I was subjected to by various villains". Azalea said to everyone.

The teens are stunned as they notice the expression on the veterans faces look more solemn. "Wait, you knew about all of it"? Whitney asks them as they are not fully aware about it.

Daniel looks at Whitney as he nods to her. "Yes, Azalea has been through a lot even as a ranger. Even after she was rescued, we were still happy to have her back. Although, when she was taken back to back, it took her a lot longer to recover, and she actually did withdraw herself from us. It is mostly because the two evil beings that kidnapped her had the same level of torture that was placed on her". Daniel said to the rangers.

The teens gasp as they look at Azalea. They are wondering about Macy and Jasper. "Were you and Jasper tortured like Azalea and Frankie"? Finn asks them as they are curious about it.

"Not really, while we were in the dungeon, we were in these bubbles. If we even tried to use our ranger powers, we will get a nasty shock on us. Plus if one of them visited and we give them a hard time as it were, they can fire their own powers on us. The bubble allowed their dark powers to go through to hurt us". Jasper said to them as the thoughts shiver down his back.

"Yeah we saw Melodalix, Xolimercia, Salem, and Arianna in the dungeon. The only person we didn't see was Salem. It was weird that she didn't show up in that place. However when it was time to bring us to that special room, it felt like our fate was sealed for our powers to be taken. It felt like it was all over for us until Nora sacrificed herself to save us". Macy said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they notice Macy's expression on her face. "Are you thinking about Raine"? Hawke asks Macy as she has that tough girl expression on her face.

Macy nods as she looks at Hawke. She looks down on her self. "Yeah every time she came down, she always stopped in front of my cell. I tried to get some sense into her, but she always fired her dark powers at me. She is so angry at me that she doesn't want to listen on what I have to say. I have heard that Kathy fought her and tried to knock some sense into her. It's just how can I do what she did though"? Macy asks them as she is frustrated about it.

Cliff looks at Macy as they all can see her anguish on her face. "Maybe you need to find out more about Raine's birth and other things that you or even she didn't know about it. Plus Kathy probably had experience on what it is like to be manipulated by evil beings". Cliff said to Macy as the others agree on it.

"Yeah plus this situation is a bit different from Kathy because Raine isn't a ranger". Finn also points it out to Macy. Macy sighs as she looks down on herself.

Tobey looks at them as he truly thinks about it. "You know with Stabella being gone for good, Salem and others that were with her will probably retaliate against us more". Tobey said to them as it is a reality to them.

"I do believe that Tobey is right guys. Plus Nora was the only one who fought against the inner darkness that was inside of her. It might be that Salem has both inner darkness and manipulation. Forgiving her will not be as easy as well". Jasper said to them.

Kelly turns as she notices Macy's expression falters as she listens to them. "If she was manipulated into becoming evil, then who is the one that drove it into her in the first place"? Kelly asks them as it is a good question.

Theo looks at Kelly as it is a huge question. "If we can figure that out, maybe it will be a tool for us to get through to her". Theo said to them as it is a step to take.

The teens look at Macy as it is the thing to do. "You are right about that Theo. If she is being manipulated into becoming evil, it is the first thing to figure out. If Nora can find her way back to her normal self, Raine can do it as well". Macy said to them as she has a new found determination to get through to her younger sister.

Velvet nods as she looks at her yellow ranger. "I agree with you Macy. For right now, let's party because we have our mentor, Macy, and Jasper back with us". Velvet said to them. The teens nod as they are partying.

The veterans look at the teens as they can see that they are being coming back together. Azalea smiles as she looks at her team. Daniel went up to Azalea as it is not long that both Wes and Tabitha joins right by her. "They will defeat them eventually Kiks". Daniel said to Azalea as he sees Maggie joining her siblings as well.

"I know Daniel. Plus I got a strange feeling that they are planning something very soon". Azalea said to Daniel as the party continues on the ship.

Meanwhile back at Triannica's headquarters, Salem frowns as she is on a warpath. She is firing various dark beams at the Douloons. "THOSE RANGERS SHALL PAY FOR DESTROYING MOTHER STABELLA". Salem yells out loud as Xolimercia is watching her fight viciously on the Douloons.

"They will suffer for it Salem. However now we can focus on finding the Torturous Ten". Xolimercia said to Salem as she is just as furious about it.

Salem frowns as she glares at Xolimercia. "The Torturous Ten, how can we get started with that"? Salem asks Xolimercia as she walk towards her.

Triannica walks in the room as she has two male beings with her. One of them is Grangitix but the other one appears to be an evil magician. "Perhaps he can help with it Salem". Triannica said to Salem and Xolimercia.

"Oh yeah just who is he anyways"? Xolimercia asks Triannica. She looks at the magician as she is not exactly impressed or what she is expecting.

"The name is Kozeleon doll faces, and I am back for some revenge". Kozeleon said to them as he is laughing evilly as he has made his return with Triannica. Salem and Xolimercia look at each other as they realize that a new evil being has joined them.

End Chapter

It is just a simple filler, and yet Kozeleon has made a come back. Plus Grangitix is also back as well. How will the rangers deal with the new threat?

Next Chapter: The Revenge of the Magician Part 1


	46. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: The Revenge of the Magician Part 1

At the headquarters, Kozeleon steps forward as he looks very excited to be back and targeting the rangers yet again. "13 unlucky years I have been laying lower than a rock for me to make a comeback of excellent evilness. Plus I eve heard that the rangers destroyed my sidekick Stabella once and for all am I right". Kozeleon said to them as he struts his stuff even as an evil magician.

Salem looks at the mysterious evil being. "You remembered my true mother". Salem said to Kozeleon. She is not really convinced and skeptical about the being.

Kozeleon turns as he looks at Salem as he can see a lot of Salem in her. "Oh yes doll face. Stabella was definitely one of the feisty and vindictive evil ladies that I ever saw my eyes on". Kozeleon said to as he really showing off.

Grangitix rolls his eyes as he looks at Kozeleon. "Why are you even here anyways"? Grangitix asks Kozeleon as he is very skeptical about the evil magician's arrival.

"It is simple. In the last 13 years, I have learned that those Neo Defender rangers has rehidden the Torturous Ten to new locations. Once it is formed, the power from it will give all of you unimaginable power". Kozeleon said to them as it's used it magic to show them each piece of the Torturous Ten.

Xolimercia looks at the pieces as she recognizes one of them. "That's the Branding Pyramid of Xolicernic, my late father designed it when he was a lowly human who wanted his son to be the red ranger. Of course, when that son failed to become the red ranger, he took it out on the actual red ranger of that team. He did had some sort of pyramid device that he wanted to use on that red ranger but never gotten around to it back then. Of course, years earlier, he did made a pyramid much bigger where it trapped all of the rangers who had his branding scar. The darkness of that very pyramid made the trapped rangers to be exposed to that very times when they gotten the branding scars". Xolimercia said to them as she knows about that very item.

Kozeleon turns as he looks at Xolimercia as he smiles at her. "You definitely share the facial resemblance to that awesome evil being doll face. Plus I have heard that a certain orange ranger has children of her own now and gained a new ranger color". Kozeleon said to them as he is intrigued by it.

Grangitix looks at Kozeleon as he is now convinced about this being. "That is correct. What does that purple heartbreaking ranger mean to you about it"? Grangitix asks Kozeleon as he is wondering how he could have known about her.

Kozeleon smirks as he looks at Grangitix. "She was my special prisoner. You see the Torturous Ten is one thing that could turn her evil. When those pesky rangers switched the items for fake ones, it contained light to heal her. That plan really back fired on me in a bad way. My magician ways should never back fire on me". Kozeleon said to them as he is still angry about it still.

"So what you are saying is that if we can get the true Torturous Ten, we can capture the purple ranger and turn her evil". Salem said to Kozeleon as she is getting excited about it. She is wondering if she could use it to get revenge on Macy for ruining other things as well.

Kozeleon nods as he looks at Salem. "Exactly little doll face", Kozeleon said to them as he is looking forward to get his revenge on the ranger. "Now let's attack and rock their world upside down with evil magic". Kozeleon said to them.

As the group nods in agreement, Grangitix has some research done about the Torturous Ten and the legend surrounding it. 'Does he really know the full story about that legend? Sure bringing the items together will turn the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers evil. However he doesn't know that he needs some other things including another ranger'. Grangitix thought to himself as he is withholding the critical information about it.

It has been a week since the massive rescue in the other dimension. At the ship, Azalea is looking at the various books on the shelves. She notices Prince Americo as he looks a bit out of it. "Prince Americo what's wrong"? Azalea asks Prince Americo as she got him to sit down. She is sensing his emotions, aura, and spirit like she normally does. She has that feeling that something is deeply wrong.

Prince Americo looks at Azalea as he is very shaken like he sensed something horrible. "That traitor is with them. Kozeleon is back". Prince Americo said to Azalea. He has that really worried expression on his face. It is like his worst fears are coming back in a huge war.

Zisko also walks in the room as he hears that name again. "You mean that wacky magician is back. The Neo Defenders rangers defeated him some time ago". Zisko said to Prince Americo as he remembers about the battle.

Prince Americo shakes his head to Zisko. "That traitor always had a way to come back to haunt people especially me". Prince Americo said to them. He remembers the times that he had to face Kozeleon on San Roberto. He has fist forming in his hands as it brings back memories when Kozeleon betrayed their homeworld years ago.

Azalea looks at Prince Americo as she never knew much about the evil magician. "I can understand when old enemies come back to haunt people. However when he wanted to use the Torturous Ten to turn me evil all those years ago. It is something that not even Zophicles could ever come up with. I have faced some of the cruelest and evil beings in my life. The top three that was really up there was Eliastro, Xolicernic, and Kozeleon". Azalea said to them as she revealed something important about that time.

Prince Americo and Zisko are stunned as they look at Azalea. "That traitor was going to turn you evil by using the Torturous Ten". Prince Americo said to Azalea as he needs to sit down about it. The revelation hits him really hard as there is something that not even Azalea knows about.

Zisko went immediately towards Prince Americo to sit him down to process it. Azalea looks deeply confused about it. "Is something that I said about it"? Azalea asks she is wondering what was going on. She really doesn't know as she is missing important clues to the matter.

Zisko sighs as he looks at Azalea as he knows that Prince Americo is not mentally strong to explain it. "The Torturous Ten has caused so many deaths on San Roberto when he betrayed the planet. Plus there are a lot of ancient legends surrounding it. His sister's used the rest of her life force to send the items far away to Earth to prevent Kozeleon from ever finding them again. What Kozeleon didn't realize that it couldn't have turned you evil by using the items itself". Zisko said to Azalea as he begins to explain it.

Azalea is stunned as she looks at Zisko. She is in shock to learn that it used used on San Roberto before as well. "What do you mean by that though"? Azalea asks Zisko as she has no idea that there is more to the story that meets the eyes. She is trying to put two and two together as things are trying to make sense for her.

Zisko sighs as he looks at Azalea as it is more complex. "That is something that Prince Americo has to explain to you Azalea". Zisko said to her as he notice the solemn expression on the prince's face. He knows it is something that he can't tell her. Prince Americo looks really in shock as now is not the time to talk about the true legend of the Torturous Ten.

Azalea looks at Zisko confused as she wonders what is it that only he can tell her. She decides not to push it as she waits for the rangers to arrive for the early morning meditation session. 'Why do I get the feeling that Kozeleon was missing something else'? Azalea thought to herself as she notices that the teens has arrived for the early morning mediation session.

At school, the teens are sitting together at lunch as things are trying to get back to normal for the most part especially for Macy. The teens notice how the long leader is quiet as they eat their lunch. "Hey Velvet, are you feeling ok? You look kind of quiet". Whitney asks Velvet as the conversation gets started.

Velvet looks at them as they all have that general concern expression on their faces. "I know we should be happy that we got our friends and our mentor back from that horrible place. However, I noticed how my mom looked like something was on her mind. Plus did anyone else besides me noticed how Prince Americo was worried about something and wouldn't tell us"? Velvet asks them as the question gets started.

The group looks at Velvet as they begin to think about it. "Now that you mention it, he looked really freaked with worry like he sensed something was coming or even near by". Velvet said to them as she remembers the prince's demeanor.

Macy looks at Velvet as she can't help but thinking about Salem. "Thats really weird, do you think it has something to do with what happened at that place"? Macy asks them as she is wondering if it was related.

Hawke has a skeptical expression on her face. "I doubt that very highly Macy. For starters, when that was going on, Prince Americo wasn't as freaked with worry like he is right now". Hawke said to them as she highly doubts about it.

Cliff nods in agreement with Hawke. "Yeah it might be that it might be something from his past or something in common with him and Azalea". Cliff said to them as he makes a simple suggestion to the teens.

Everyone looks at Cliff as it is a possibility. "What would it be though? I mean the odds of Prince Americo and Azalea having something in common like knowing an evil individual is not very good". Finn said to them as he doesn't think that the mentor and the other worldly being shares something in common.

The teens look at each other as they are thinking about those odds. "You know Azalea was a ranger before. It might be that she and her team did fight against an evil being that Prince Americo knew but they didn't really know it back then". Tobey said to them as it is a guess.

"I agree with Tobey. It might be that Azalea's team probably didn't know if Prince Americo knows an evil being". Kelly said to them as she agrees on Tobey's point about the issue at hand.

As the teens are continuing to talk, Jasper look at Theo who is picking at his lunch. "Ok little buddy what's wrong"? Jasper asks Theo as the others turn to the bronze ranger. He has that kind older brother expression on his face.

Theo looks at the group as he looks down about something. "I know that my mom is ok now. However what if an old enemy of my moms does come back though? I don't want her to be captured again. It feels like every time we try to come back together there is someone always trying to ruin things for my family". Theo said to them as he feels down about it.

Velvet looks at Theo as she feels the same way. "We all feel the same way Theo. Plus mom says that the Walker family will always come back together no matter what others try to do to pull us apart". Velvet said to Theo as she is being the sister in her.

The teens look at Velvet as they are curious on where that came from. "What do you mean by that"? Whitney asks Velvet as they turn to her. She is not familiar with the Walker Family song that their mentor came up with years ago.

"It is a family song that my mom cake up with. Plus didn't your mom came up with a similar song"? Velvet asks Kelly as it is a family thing. Velvet explains about the song to Whitney as she is turns to Kelly.

Kelly nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, it has some catchy tune to a really old and ancient theme song though". Kelly said to them as she thinks about it. The theme song is from an old television series.

"It must be really cool to have a family song like that though". Tobey said to them as the conversation sticks to that subject. He is kind o f jealous that his family doesn't have a song like that.

"Exactly, although, we should keep our guard up especially considering that Salem is still with them. I am going to try everything that I can to find a way to get her to see that she is being used and manipulated. The only thing is I don't know how to go about it". Macy said to them.

Jasper looks at Macy as he lightly smiles to her. "That's the spirit Macy", Jasper said to Macy. Macy looks at Jasper as she lightly blushes at him. The teens look at each other as they have the feeling that something might blossom between the two of them.

Just as school gets out for the day, the teens morphors are going off as Azalea is with them. Velvet turns as she gets the group to huddle up. "Velvet here", Velvet said to Prince Americo. The group has a sinking feeling that major trouble is close by to their location.

 _ **"Rangers, there is a huge disturbance close by to the school".**_ Prince Americo said to the rangers as he lets them know the newest trouble.

"We are on it", Velvet said to Prince Americo as they quickly depart. Azalea has a light smile as she is going to morph with them for a change. The group nods as they are going to where the problem is located.

Outside of the school, the group spots the massive trouble on the football field. Most of the students has left the school area as they run towards the field. "What are you doing here"? Velvet asks them as she has a bad feeling that it is going to be a lot of complicated trouble.

Kozeleon turns as he has Grangitix and Salem with him. He has his creepy clownish smile at Azalea. "Well my special doll face, it has been so good to see you again. Be prepared to be destroyed my dear". Kozeleon said to them as he is ready for a fight. The teens frown as they look at Azalea as they realize that Kozeleon is an old enemy of their mentor.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

The teens are face to face with the evil Kozeleon. However none of them know what his plans are. Plus what is it that Grangitix knows more about the Torturous Ten?

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER:**_ _The Revenge of the Magician Part 2_


	47. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: The Revenge of the Magician Part 2

At the battle, the teens including Azalea are face to face with Grangitix, Salem, and Kozeleon as they also have Douloons with them. "You actually faced off against that clown mom". Velvet said to Azalea as they are stunned by the evil magician appearance to the battle.

Azalea nods as she is reminded about what Kozeleon did to her on his ship over a decade ago. "Yes I did Velvet. I thought my team destroyed you". Azalea said to Kozeleon as she is getting fired up and angry. She is not having the fact that the evil being is back let alone alive and kicking.

Kozeleon is laughing at Azalea as he notices how the red cladded teen called her mom. "Oh yes doll face, it will take more than your special attacks to fully destroy me. Plus it looks like to me that you have been really been busy yourself as well. This will be fun to destroy wverything that you hold dear". Kozeleon said to Azalea. Azalea frowns as she glares at the evil magician.

The teens including Azalea grabs out their morphors as they are ready to fight. "You won't be able to destroy anything you clown". Velvet said to Kozeleon as they are ready to morph as well.

" _ **Treasure Warriors Seek the Power",**_ the teens and Azalea yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. The group is in for a battle as it will get really intense as well.

Kozeleon smirks as he looks at the morphed rangers as the others are joining him. "Douloons get them and destroy them now". Kozeleon said to the Douloons as Salem, Grangritix are also charging in to the fight.

Velvet frowns as the massive group of evil beings are charging in towards her and the others. "Guys heads up, we don't know what Kozeleon is capable of. Stay on guard everyone". Velvet said to the others as she is wondering if the evil magician is going to fight Azalea.

"Right Velvet", Whitney said to Velvet as they are getting prepared to face them in battle. The rest of the team nods as they are ready for the incoming attack.

Salem frowns as she glares at Macy as she has her dark powers emitting from her. "You are mine and mine alone yellow ranger". Salem said to Macy as she is charging in at her. She fires her dark powers at her.

Macy is stunned as she dodge the incoming dark powers from Salem. "That's the way you wanted it Raine, you got it". Macy said to Salem as she grabs out her weapon of choice. She knows how Salem will react to hearing the name Raine.

Salem frowns as she glares at Macy as she has fire in her eyes as she is ready to fight. "THE NAME IS SALEM. YOU REALLY SHOULD CALL ME THAT". Salem yells at Macy as she is going on the offensive attack on her.

The rangers frowns as the battle is getting started as Kozeleon is fighting Azalea and Salem is fighting Macy. "We got to fight Grangitix and the Douloons". Hawke said to everyone as they are on guard of it.

Grangitix glares at the rangers as he is leading the charge. "You rangers are not getting my way". Grangitix said to them as he is firing different blast beams at them. The rangers are dodging them as they punch and kick at the Douloons.

"Woah whats with Grangitix? It is like he has different kind of powers from the last time we faced him". Cliff asks everyone as they all take notice of the power that he is using. The rangers nod as they are in a tougher battle.

Grangitix frowns as he is eying at each one of the rangers. "Each one of you must fall". Grangitix said to them as he is firing beams at the rangers. The rangers tries to dodge them as they realize that something has changed about him.

Kozeleon smirks as he is engaging in the battle against Azalea as he has his magic powers. "Well doll face, you have gotten stronger since the last time we danced. However, I am much stronger as well". Kozeleon said to Azalea as he changes things up as he sends a different power at her.

Azalea frowns as she tries to dodges it as she glares at Kozeleon. "It hasn't changed the fact that you are still the same kind of creep". Azalea said to Kozeleon as she retorts back to the evil magician. She is keeping up with the dodging. However, all the sudden, the magic power grabs hold of Azalea as it unleashes a weakening spell on her.

The rangers are stunned as they hear their mentor screaming as beams are unleashed towards them. "Oh no Azalea", the rangers replies back to Azalea as they realize that she is in major trouble. Kozeleon smirks as the spell is effecting her. "Oh yes, it is very similar to the very machine that tried to turn her evil years ago". Kozeleon said to the rangers as he is laughing at them. Plus it is not long that both Salem and Grangitix is also laughing at the rangers.

The rangers frown as they are wondering what they should do to stop them and free Azalea. Tobey grits his teeth as something in him is glowing. _**"You are one of the ultimate chosen ones to protect Azalea Tobey".**_ A mysterious male voice said to Tobey like a presence is there for a brief second.

Tobey frowns as he is getting really angry as he glares at Kozeleon. "Release Azalea right now or else". Tobey yells at Kozeleon as he is in a bright silver and red color aura. He is charging in as he unleashes it on the evil magician.

The rangers are shocked as this is something brand new that they haven't seen before. "What in the world is going on with Tobey"? Jasper asks them as they are deeply surprised by it.

"I have no idea but he is fighting back on the evil magician in a way that we haven't done before". Theo said to them. Each one of them sees that Tobey is making fluid like movements on the evil magician.

Kozeleon frowns as he takes a huge stumble back the spell is gone as it releases from Azalea. "WHAT NO HOW CAN THIS BE"? Kozeleon asks them as he is frustrated by the very fact. Grangitix is also stunned as he looks at Tobey mostly. 'It can't be. I thought that purple ranger girl in Milky Way has that kind of ability but now the silver ranger has it as well'. Grangitix thought to himself like he has to investigate it even further.

Azalea cringes as she demorphs back to her civilan form as she is falling towards the ground. "Oh no, she is going to hit the ground". Kelly said to the others as they rushes over to their mentor.

Salem and Grangitix are stunned as they didn't expect the silver ranger of all rangers to interfere with Kozeleon's plan. "Lets give them more trouble", Salem said to them as they fire back on the rangers.

Tobey frowns as he notices the beams heading towards the others as Azalea is over them. "NOT ON MY WATCH", Tobey said to them as he is deeply serious as he glares at them. A bright silver and red shield is covering the others as Azalea lands safely in the other rangers. He sends a massive blast at Grangitix and Salem.

Grangitix and Salem gets hit directly as it sends the evil duo back towards the ground. Kozeleon frowns as he picks them up. "Well, this has been surprising guys and dolls, but we will take our leave". Kozeleon said to them as the three of them vanishes from the battle.

The rangers are stunned as they haven't seen this in Tobey before as the special glow is dying down. Tobey turns around as he is looking at the rangers. "Umm Tobey, how did you do that"? Velvet asks Tobey as they are just as confused about the whole thing.

Tobey looks at them as he demorphs back to civilian form as he looks really exhausted as well. "I am not sure. One minute I am really angry. The next thing I knew I am glowing in a bright silver and red". Tobey said to them as he passed out as well.

The rangers are stunned as they see that Tobey has passed out as well. "Tobey", the rangers said to Tobey. Cliff rushes over as he picks up the silver cladded teen. "We better get back to the ship. Perhaps Prince Americo can explain about this". Whitney said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport back to the ship.

Back on the ship, the teens frown as both Azalea and Tobey are in the med bay as they are getting treatment from the battle. "What Kozeleon used that particular spell". Prince Americo said to the teens as they explained what happened to Azalea.

"Yes, once that spell grabbed hold of Azalea, its effect was causing her a lot of pain". Hawke said to Prince Boltzon as she is angry and furious that even happened. She is also curious why Tobey gotten a mysterious power boost.

Verna frowns as she remembers about it as well. "I remember when Azalea told us what happened when she was held captive by Kozeleon years ago. The very spell weakens its victims and the process to turn her evil. However, that very move didn't work for some unknown reason". Verna said to the teens as she thinks about it.

The teens are stunned as they look at Azalea as there is more to Azalea than meets the eyes especially when Kozeleon is the fore front of the problem. "What about Tobey though? I mean he was glowing in a bright silver and red colors. It is something that none of us has ever seen before at all". Macy said to them.

Prince Americo sighs as he looks at the teens as he can't keep it from them. "It seems that Tobey is one of the special ultimate chosen ones to protect Azalea". Prince Americo said to the teens. He pulls out an old and ancient text as he shows to them.

"Wait a minute what kind of special ultimate chosen one"? Cliff asks Prince Boltzon as they are just as confused about it. They are curious about it as they look at the silver cladded ranger. Plus they are also wondering what the text says about it.

"You see rangers when there are special people like Azalea in which that the power is drawn towards them, evil beings like Kozeleon and others are more likely to target her time and time again. It is foretold that a lost but saved being will chose six individuals who are either lost, misguided, or even troubled that has the oppurunity to become better of themselves to protect Azalea. It is also said that they bond with a color that has a connection or special meaning to Azalea". Prince Americo said to the teens.

The teens look at Tobey as they realize that he has one of those colors. "If that is the case, then why does he have red though? I thought red is the color of being a leader on the ranger team". Cliff said to Prince Americo as he tries to make heads of it.

Prince Boltzon turns to Cliff and the others as he nods to him. "That is true. However, it might not mean being a leader. It could be about a particular person or something else entirely. All of you should head home while Verna, Zisko, and I will keep an eye on them". Prince Americo said to the teens. The teens nod as they are wondering when they will recover from the battle as they leave the ship.

Back at the evil headquarters, Grangitix frowns as he is looking at the battle footage again as he grits his teeth. 'I don't get it. That chosen one has to be that girl in the other dimension than that silver ranger. Unless, I translated it wrong'. Grangitix thought to himself as he looks at the prophecy that he has been studying for a while now. He frowns as he retranslate it. 'So there is more than one of you after all'. Grangitix thought to himself as his plans are getting readjusted as well.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_

 _The rangers gotten into a really intense battle against Kozeleon, Grangitix, and Salem. However things gotten really bad when Kozeleon fired the similar spell on Azalea when she was held captive years ago, it is Tobey that is fighting back against the evil magician. How will Azalea recover from this? Plus who else is a chosen one like Tobey is._

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _Clue of the Mighty Morphin_


	48. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: Clue of the Mighty Morphin

At Triannica's headquarters, Triannica is deeply concerned as she watched the battle footage again from the most recent battle against the rangers. She frowns as she is getting deeply angry that the spell didn't really work on the mentor of the Treasure Warriors Rangers. Kozeleon is in the main throne room as he bows to the evil empress. "Will you care to explain how that spell failed to work on that mentor/purple ranger Kozeleon? From the footage, it clearly shows that she is not being effected but in huge pain. Can you explain to me why that is"? Triannica asks Kozeleon as she is furious with him.

Kozeleon looks at Triannica as he is baffled by it. "I don't know how it happened my evil lady. She should have been effected by the spell". Kozeleon said to Triannica. He is trying to make an excuse about it as he is covering his own skin.

Triannica frowns as she glares at Kozeleon as she is not impressed by it. She is about to say something when a cryptic message comes to the monitors. "Consider yourself lucky that a couple of clues has came in about the locations of two of the special ranger treasures Kozeleon. You better find the answers before I kick you out for good". Triannica said to Kozeleon as she has other things to attend to.

Kozeleon nods as he gets that she doesn't want to see him. "Yes my evil lady". Kozeleon said to Triannica. He leaves the room as it will be foolish to stick around with her on a warpath.

Triannica notices Kozeleon leaving the room as she is reading the first two clues. "Salem, I summon you". Triannica said as she wants Salem in the main room.

Salem walks in as she bows to Triannica. "You summoned me my evil lady". Salem said to Triannica as she waits for her newest assignment.

"I want you to spy on the rangers and to find out the locations of the special ranger treasures. It is the power of those treasures that will make me unstoppable". Triannica said Salem.

Salem looks at Triannica as she understand the orders. "Of course my empress, shall I pick various monsters to stop them as well". Salem said to Triannica as she wants to know further instructions.

"No, I will send monsters to attack the rangers. You just make sure to spy on them to gain the location of the spot". Triannica said to Salem.

Salem looks at Triannica as she further understands the instructions. "Yes my empress", Salem said to Triannica as she leaves the headquarters.

Triannica looks at the two riddles as she smirks evilly. 'Once I know all of the locations of the first clue, it will lead straight to the actual location of the treasure itself'. Triannica thought to herself as she gets started with selecting various monsters.

A couple of days has passed since the rangers has faced Kozeleon in battle. The teens are in a somber mood as they had a really intense battle. They are at school as they gathered in the library. "I don't know what is more insane, that weird magician or what happened with Tobey". Macy said to them as they get started on the conversation.

Hawke glances at Macy as she listens to the yellow cladded teen. "That battle did get really intense though. What gets me is that weird magician came back to do real harm to Azalea". Hawke said to them as the images of Azalea being harmed is on her mind.

The teens look at each other as their mentor/ranger is at school taking it easy. "Yeah, it appeared that Kozeleon wanted to turn her evil but why though". Cliff said to them as it is very confusing to understand.

"Search me, plus that thing didn't really effect Azalea, but it did cause her a lot of pain as well". Finn said to them as he also thinks back on it.

Jasper nods as he looks at Tobey. "Although, what happened with you Tobey is another mystery in itself? I mean you were glowing in silver and red for some unknown reason". Jasper said to Tobey. The teens turn to Tobey as it is something that they all want to know.

"Yeah, it is really unusual for a ranger to be glowing in two different ranger colors". Kelly said to Tobey. The teens are wondering what was going on with him very suddenly during the battle.

Tobey looks at them as he is trying to process it. "I don't know how to explain it very well guys. I heard a strange male voice saying that I am one of the special chosen ones. The next thing I know got really mad and angry that I powered up like that. I send a power beam and passed out after that". Tobey said to them as he is trying to explain about it.

The teens look at each other as they look at Tobey. "The strange male voice, what did he say to you though"? Whitney asks Tobey as the others are curious about it.

Tobey looks at them as he is still perplexed about it. "It is very odd and strange though. He said that I am a special chosen one to protect Azalea. What really got me confused and perplexed is that I am not the only one for this". Tobey said to them as he is genuinely concerned about it.

The teens are stunned as they look at Tobey. The latter part catches all of them off guard. "What do you mean by you are not the only one for this"? Cliff asks them as he wants the more specific thing.

Tobey looks at them as the dream is on his mind now. "It is me, Jade, Caleb, and Frankie that is involved with being chosen. He said something about being scared about us going on a bad pathway in life in a really strange dream as well". Tobey said to them as he is thinking about the dream.

The teens look at Tobey as they are trying to make sense of it all. "Woah, are you saying that you and three others are chosen by him to protect Azalea but why though"? Velvet asks Tobey as she is trying to figure it out.

Tobey sighs as he looks at them. "I am still trying to figure it out myself Velvet. According to this guy, there are actually six of us in total who are a special defense to protect Azalea. The other two are in the other dimension. He also said that the chosen six are the only ones that can reverse the evil emblems that Grangitix are looking for". Tobey said to them.

Theo looks at Tobey as he is perplexed by it. "What evil emblems though? Plus this is the first time that any of us has heard about this". Theo asks Tobey as this is the first time that they all hear about it.

Tobey shrugs as he is a bit confused about it as well. "That is something that I will have to find out Theo". Tobey said to them. The teens turn as they spot Azalea sitting with the other teachers. She appears to be sore from the battle. However her spirits also seem to be lifted as well.

"I hope for her sake we all figure it out". Velvet said to them. The teens nod as they look at Azalea. They do feel bad for their mentor/purple ranger as she suffered a lot in the previous battle.

Just as the teens gets up from their table, a strange parchment shows up as it lands on the table in front of Velvet. "Ok thats something you don't see everyday", Hawke said to them as they are curious on what it says.

Velvet opens up the parchment as it has a strange message. Around the parchment, there are various dinosaurs, mythical creatures with a thunderbolt on it, and other animals with a strange symbol connecting it to the other two on it. "Why does it have three different things on the parchment. It looks like it has a lot going on it". Macy said to them.

"I don't think it is an piece of art work Macy. I mean it might be relevant to them". Finn said to them as he thinks about it.

"Why don't you read it Velvet"? Whitney asks Velvet as they all want to know what it says. They don't realize that the young leader has a lot on her mind.

Velvet sighs as she notices Azalea sitting with the other teachers. "Ok", Velvet said to them as she begins reading the message.

We three leaders stand tall on a mountain. As things change from our powers, colors, and members, this location has remained the same. Even as time went on, three more teams used the same headquarters as well. The place of the Power Rangers beginnings is where you need to go and guided by a lost guide to the location of the first treasure.

The teens look at each other as the clue is a bit confusing to them. "What does it mean by to be guided by a lost guide"? Theo asks them as it is very confusing to say the least.

Velvet shrugs as she looks at them. "Search me, although I think the location of it might be easier than we all think it is". Velvet said to them as she may have figured it out very easily.

The teens look at Velvet as they are stunned that she has figured it out so easily. "What do you mean by that Velvet? I mean it doesn't make much sense though". Kelly said to Velvet.

Velvet frowns as she grabs the parchment as she gets up. "I just have a powerful feeling where the location is. I will see you guys later". Velvet said to them as she leaves the lunchroom.

The teens look at each other as they are confused about it. "Was it something that I said"? Kelly asks them as she looks guilty about it.

Cliff looks at Kelly as they are perplexed about it. "Perhaps, however, I got a feeling that it is more than the clue itself". Cliff said to the others.

The teens look at Cliff as they are wondering what it could be. "What do you mean Cliff"? Whitney asks Cliff as everyone wants to know the same thing.

Cliff looks at them as he sighs to them. "I think some of it has to do with Azalea. Ever since we sent that wacked out magician off, Velvet gotten so worried about Azalea. She was right by Azalea's side. In the last two days, Velvet has been taking care of her and refused to leave her. I do believe that her relationship with Azalea is improving considering what it was at the beginning". Cliff said to them as he provides some insight about Velvet.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Cliff is right about it. "Now that you mention it, Velvet did felt awful about that Azalea gotten hurt by the magician. On top of it, Velvet was deeply hurt when Maggie was hurt in one of the previous battles". Whitney said to them as they also put together the information.

What they don't realize is Salem being close by watching them. She notes that Velvet leaving the lunchroom with the parchment. 'So, it is the red ranger that has the first parchment. All I need to do is keep an eye on the red ranger to find the location of the first clue'. Salem thought to herself as she teleports away without anyone seeing her.

After school, Velvet is by herself as she sits on the ground. She is holding a book about the Mighty Morphin Rangers that Azalea gave her awhile back. She opens the book up as she reads the pages about the location of the headquarters. "Why must she be harmed constantly? She suffered too much, and yet she is still fighting for whats right. That magician should have harmed me not her. I am the leader, and yet that magician didn't strike at me". Velvet said to herself as she is crying. She pulls her legs close to her chest.

"Why are you so sadden young red ranger? Your expression is very somber and yet you do deeply care about your team". A mysterious bring asks Velvet as a cloaked figure appears to her.

Velvet looks up at the strange figure as she is wondering who it is. "I am sadden because of my mom who is the mentor and a ranger. I am the leader of the team. A leader is suppose to lead the team and to protect the others from getting hurt or worse. Lately, I have seen my own mom getting hurt by heinous evil beings. They want to make her suffer, and I am wondering how I can protect her. I learned that Tobey has a special duty to protect my mom, and yet I am trying to understand it like the others". Velvet said to the strange figure.

"Just because you are not specially chosen for the special duty like the silver ranger is, it doesn't mean that hinders you from protecting your team". The mysterious figure said to Velvet.

Velvet looks at the figure as she is curious about it. "That is true, it doesn't hinder me from protecting my team. I have a feeling that I should head to Angel Grove. However, I don't know what is waiting for me when it does". Velvet said to the mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure smiles to Velvet as the individual has a feeling that the red cladded teen will say that. "Perhaps, you will see it from the very eyes of the three original leaders of the team when they climbed the very same mountain, Liberty. Plus there has been other red rangers who also journeyed to the same place as well". The figure said to Velvet as it suddenly vanishes from her.

Velvet is stunned as the individual calls her by her real first name. 'There is not a lot of people who calls me by my real first name'. Velvet thought to herself as she looks at the book and the parchment again. "I shall go to Angel Grove then". Velvet said to herself as she puts the coordinates of Angel Grove into her morphor and teleports away to the location.

Salem smirks as she learns that Velvet has gone to Angel Grove. "Triannica, the red ranger has head off to Angel Grove, and she is alone". Salem said to Triannica on her communicator.

"Excellent, I will send a special monster and Douloons to stop and destroy her. You head over to Angel Grove to continue to follow the red ranger". Triannica said to Salem.

Salem smirks as she gets the orders. "Of course my empress", Salem said to Triannica. She teleports away from the area.

In Angel Grove, Velvet walks around as she notices a group of mountains in the near distance. 'I have a feeling those are the mountains that I need to climb up'. Velvet thought to herself as she heads that direction.

All the sudden, Velvet frowns as she hears people screaming and running from something. She groans as she is getting the feeling that it is a monster and the Douloons. "Seriously", Velvet said to herself as she runs together the scene of the battle.

Sure enough, there are Douloons and a monster making a huge mess of things. Velvet is curious how the Douloons and the monster gotten here. She grabs her morphor out as she is ready to morph. The monster frowns as it glares at Velvet. It mysteriously powers up as there is a strange device on its chest. It is glowing in a dark red color. "Ready to be destroyed ranger". The monster said to Velvet like it gained a mysterious power boost.

Velvet frowns as she realizes that this battle is going to be more intense from before. "This is going to be a long battle". Velvet said to herself as she morphs into ranger form. She is holding her weapon as she gets started in the battle.

Back at the ship, the teens frown as they realize that Velvet has not shown up for training. "This is not like Velvet to skip out on training". Azalea said to them as they are getting worried. She has that motherly expression on her face. "Something is going on with her isn't it". Azalea said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they look at Azalea. "Yeah there is Azalea". Whitney said to Azalea. The teens turn to Azalea as it is mostly Cliff who explains about it. The teens look at their mentor as they realize that she does know about it.

Azalea smiles as she looks at the teens. "Velvet has been here and looked after me after that battle. I couldn't blame her for doing all of that after everything has happened between us". Azalea said to them as she reflects on it.

As the alarms are going off, it alerts the teens to the monitors. It shows Velvet fighting a tough monster in Angel Grove. "How in world did she get to Angel Grove"? Prince Americo asks them as they are wondering the same thing.

"It must be that parchment she gotten at lunch. She must have solved the riddle that was on it". Hawke said to them. The teens nod as they realize that she must have solved it on her own.

Azalea frowns as she grabs a particular book from the shelf. She turns to a page with the riddle on it. "Did it say anything about we three leaders stand high on a mountain"? Azalea asks them as she shows them the very page it is written in the journal.

The teens look at each other as they look at Azalea. "That is the exact same words". Cliff said to Azalea as they realize that it is very words in the book.

"We need to get to Velvet and fast". Macy said to them. The teens are preparing to head out as Zisko stops them as Prince Americo steps forward to them.

"Do you think it is time Prince Americo"? Zisko asks Prince Americo. He has a smirk on his face as none of them including Azalea knows about the ship. The teens look at Zisko as they are very confused about it.

Prince Americo looks at Zisko as he realizes it is time to show the rangers a very special feature on the ship. "I do believe it is time". Prince Americo said to Zisko as he went to the main part of the deck. He presses a button on the control panel.

The teens are stunned as the ship is rising from the water. The ship is starting to change a bit as it gains a wind shield covering the main deck. Azalea is also in shock by the change in the ship. "Rangers, I present the SS San Roberto Mach 7. This ship can transform from the normal ship to a special ship to travel by air and water. It is invisible to other humans. Also it's frequencies that can not be detected with normal radar. Also, it can get to any location on the Earth as well". Prince Americo said to the rangers.

The teens are in awe of the ship as they walk around. "This is so cool". Tobey said to them as he is taking it in. The teens nod as they wondered when this was revealed to them.

In no time at all, the ship is in Angel Grove as they spot Velvet down below fighting the monster and Douloons. "There she is guys". Jasper said to them as they are ready to fight.

"Let's not waste any time to help then". Theo said to them. They grab their morphors out and nod in agreement.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", The teens yells out loud as they morph into ranger form. The windshield opens up as the rangers gets into position to jump into the battle. Each ranger jumps from the ship as they head into the battle.

Back at the battle, Velvet frowns as the monster is a lot stronger than she thought. She is breathing heavily as she is trying to hold on. As the monster and Douloons are charging in at her, they are stunned as the other rangers arrive in blinding light. They land on their feet in front of Velvet. "Do you mind if we drop in"? Whitney asks them.

Velvet is stunned as she didn't expect this at all. "Guys, where did you come from"? Velvet asks them. She is wondering how they get there.

"We will explain later Velvet, but right now we got the ugly monster of the day". Finn said to Velvet. The others nod as they are backing her up in the battle.

"Yeah but what's with the monster of the day? It looks like it has a strange aura around it". Jasper asks Velvet as they are surprised by the monster.

"This monster is more powerful guys. I can't really explain it. However I got a feeling it is that thing in the center of its chest". Velvet said to them.

The monster frowns as it spots the rangers. "I shall destroy all of you". The monster yells at them. It fires its powers at them. The rangers frown as they barely dodged the beams.

As the rangers are fighting back on the monster, the monster seems to be unaffected by the ranger's attacks. The rangers skids back some as they realize how over powered the monster is. "Talk about an over powered monster". Kelly said to them as they realize that they need to do something and really quickly.

Velvet frowns as she spots the strange thing in its chest. She thinks about the riddle as she looks at the mountains up ahead. "A leader never gives up in the fight against evil. A leader will always stand by the team and listen to everyone. A leader always take charge and responsibility of the team". Velvet yells at the monster as she summons her power as she aims it at the strange item on the monster's chest. A dinosaur and a dragon with a thunderbolt symbol swirls around together in a red beam.

The monster frowns as the red beam hits the item directly. "I won't let you take my special item away from me. It is giving me power". The monster said to Velvet as it is returning fire on her.

Velvet frowns as the beams are landing around her. She is struggling to push her power on the item. Her feet are pushing away like she is moving back. "We got to help her guys". Whitney said to the others. She rushes over to Velvet as she supports her. It is not long that the others are joining her. Velvet is in awe as she gains another power boost as a red and white falcon comes out in the beam.

"You understand the clue of the Mighty Morphin Rangers Liberty. The Falcon recognizes your abilities as well". The mysterious voice said to Liberty telepathically.

The monster is stunned as the item is removed from its chest. "Nooo", the

monster yells at them as the beams destroys it. The rangers smile as the monster is destroyed. The rangers turn as they went towards the item that was in the monster's chest.

"What in the world is that thing"? Hawke asks them as they take a closer look at it. The rangers notice an evil symbol connecting to Triannica on it.

"I do not know Hawke. It should be dealt with though". Velvet said to the team as she went down to grab it. However it sends a small shock to her as she grits her teeth.

"This item is dangerous for you to touch Velvet". Cliff said to Velvet as he picks her up. The rangers look at each other as they are wondering what to do with the item.

Tobey looks at the item as he has a feeling that it is one of the items that will cause great harm. He is glowing in a bright red again as he went to grab it. The rangers are stunned as Tobey touches it. "Careful Tobey", Macy said to Tobey. It doesn't seem to harm him. The red power within Tobey reverse the effects of the item in a neutralize manner.

"Ok how did you manage to do that"? Jasper asks Tobey as they are just as surprised by it. The rangers are deeply surprised by the events.

Tobey looks at them as he is a bit perplexed about it himself. "I am not sure guys". Tobey said to them. He is amazed that he didn't get the same shock that Velvet did.

Velvet looks at them as she looks at the mountains. "Guys let's go this way. There is something that I must do". Velvet said to them. The rangers look at Velvet as they do understand why she is heading towards the mountains.

As the rangers are walking up a mountain, they are taking in the scenery. They make their way to the top as they see a majestic building. "Is this what I think this is"? Finn asks Velvet as they notice the various ranger symbols on the building.

Velvet nods as she looks at Finn as the visor opens up. It is not long that the others' visors opens up as well. "This is the headquarters of the original Power Rangers. Plus this very headquarters was home to the Zeo, Turbo, and Star Legends". Velvet said to them as she thinks back to the book that she was reading.

All the sudden, three ranger ghosts including the mysterious figure appear to the rangers. The figure is carrying another scroll as she hands it to Velvet. "You are on your way to find the treasure of the Mighty Morphin Rangers Liberty. We shall meet again young red ranger". The mysterious figure said to Velvet as the figure vanishes once again.

The rangers look at the ranger ghosts as they give their approving nod to them. "Keep up with your good work rangers especially you Velvet". The first ranger ghost said to them. "Velvet, you have a heart of a true leader. don't ever lose sight of it".The second ranger ghost said to Velvet. "Velvet, you are one of the youngest red rangers who has taken the lead for the team". The third ranger ghost said to Velvet.

The rangers watch the ranger ghost vanishing away. Velvet looks at her teammates who smiles to her. She is holding the scroll as she feels better about things. "Let's go guys", Velvet said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport back to the ship.

As the rangers teleport away, Salem also climbs to the top. She smirks as she gets a good look at it. She grabs out her communicator. "Triannica, I am at the first location where the red ranger has gotten the clue. The first location a headquarters of a really old ranger team". Salem said to Triannica.

"Excellent Salem, continue to spy on the rangers. The more locations of the headquarters that we get, the more ambushes we will do on them". Triannica said to Salem as she gives further instructions to her.

Salem smirks as she receives the orders. "Understood my evil empress", Salem said to Triannica. She also teleport back to Asherton.

Back at the ship, Azalea smiles as she sees the rangers returning from the battle. She notices the scroll and the strange item in Velvet's and Tobey's hands. "This item gave the monster more power. Apparently Tobey was able to neutralize it". Velvet said to Azalea as the rangers nod in agreement.

Prince Americo looks at the neutralize item. "There is no doubt that is one of the Evil Emblems Tobey. Let me guess, Velvet wanted to touch it, but it gave her a shock didn't it". Prince Americo said to them.

The rangers are stunned as Prince Americo grabs a special box from the cupboard. "Umm yeah how did you know"? Kelly asks Prince Americo as the others want to know how the prince knows about it.

"The emblems can only be reversed and neutralize by those who are specially chosen can touch it. It seems that Triannica must had one of the evil emblems all along". Prince Americo said to the rangers.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Tobey did something really incredible. Tobey puts the evil emblem in the special box. "So is it possible that we will face other monsters with an evil emblem in them"? Theo asks Prince Americo as the other teens wants to know the same thing.

Prince Americo looks at the teens as he shakes his head to them. "An evil emblem is a rare find rangers. It might be possible to come across another one, but there is no way of knowing if and when it comes up in battle. The only way to tell that there is an evil emblem is the dark aura glowing around the monster". Prince Americo said to the teens.

The teens look at each other as they realize that it might not happen. Velvet is stunned as she notices how the ship transformed. "We should head back home rangers". Azalea said to them. Prince Americo agrees as they head back to their headquarters. The teens notice Velvet holding the scroll as they realize that she maybe ready to find the first ranger treasure.

End Chapter

Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out. I have been busy with other things. Plus I am trying to get back into the writing stories on here. The rangers has found the first clue about a ranger treasure. However, how long will it take them to realize that Salem has been spying on them. Plus the ship has finally taken off in sort of speak.

Next Chapter: Clue of Unity Force


	49. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Treasure Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: Clue of Unity Force

At Empress Triannica's headquarters, Triannica is on a warpath as not only the rangers has neutralize one of the five evil emblems, but two others has also appeared in the other dimension. Those two are also neutralize as well. "All of the

evil emblems are supposed to be with me. Why is it that two of them ended up in the other dimension"? Triannica asks her officers as they appear that they don't know the answers.

Grangitix frowns as he is still furious about it. "How they ended up there is beyond me my empress". Grangitix said to Triannica as he is having the same question about them.

Xolimercia looks at them as she has a thought about them. "What if someone has already found them and sent them away from being discovered by you my empress". Xolimercia asks Triannica as she thinks of a logical explanation for it.

Triannica looks at Xolimercia as she thinks about it. "You bring an excellent point Xolimerica. Someone must have found them long before I could get them. Plus I do believe that person has to be Prince Americo himself". Triannica said to them as she has plans to interrogate the lone prince of San Roberto.

"Shall we capture him my empress"? An officer asks Triannica. They are waiting on the actual orders about them.

Triannica gives them a look as she notices an alert coming into the monitors. "Not just yet, I want to see if the Evil Emblems pops up else where before launching the plan to capture Prince Americo. In the meantime, Salem come with me. The rest of you are dismissed". Triannica said to the young officer. Salem smirks as she went with Triannica.

In the other room, Triannica went to the screen as another clue comes in. "Which clue is this one my empress"? Salem asks Triannica as she wants to know which team it belongs with.

"It belongs with Unity Force. They say that the Unity Force rangers was a force to be reckoned with. They not only had a veteran ranger as a mentor and a ranger, but three of them are actually the long lost princesses of a planet called Uniatlantica. Find out which ranger has this team treasure to find". Triannica said to Salem.

Salem smiles as she gets her orders. "It will be my pleasure". Salem said to Triannica. She has a parchment with the clue on it as she heads out from the headquarters.

As the citizens of Asherton are sleeping and others are working the late shift, Whitney is trying to sleep peacefully at her house. She is tossing and turning as she is being pulled into a strange dream of her own.

Dream Sequence

Whitney finds herself in the woods as she doesn't recognize this particular woods. She notices some group of animals in various colors. There is a couple of mythical creatures, special lady holding the scales in her hand, and a special guardian as well. What really has catches Whitney off guard is that she spots three princesses in a red, gold, and silver dress respectively. "You must follow us Whitney". The princesses said to Whitney in unison.

Whitney is deeply perplexed by them as she decides to follow them. "Excuse me where are we going"? Whitney asks them. She is trying to catch up to them. She notices a white castle in its majestic glory.

"This castle was once a great outpost and headquarters to the Power Rangers. Evil has destroyed this place. With our rainbow, gold, and silver eyes, you will be able to see this place and a lot more just as we once did". The princesses said to Whitney as they send over the special ability within their eyes to her.

Whitney is deeply confused as she looks at them and the animals. "What did you mean by with our rainbow, gold, and silver eyes, I will be able to see this place and more"? Whitney asks the princesses.

"You must identify the virtues of the Unity Crystals that best fits to your teammates. Once that is done, you will receive the second part to the clue about the location of the Unity Force Power Rangers headquarters". The princesses said to Whitney in unison as she is being pushed out from the dream by a white light as the dream ends.

End Dream

Whitney wakes up as her alarm clock is going off. She has a cold sweat glistening on her forehead. She sighs as it was a strange dream, but it has a special meaning behind it. 'Identity the virtues of the Unity Crystals that best fits to my teammates'. Whitney thought to herself as she gets dressed for a early morning mediation session at the ship. She grabs her morphor as she teleports away to the ship.

At the ship, the teens sees Whitney arriving as they look like they are waiting on her this morning. "I am not late aren't I". Whitney said to them as she things are about to get started. She notices various colors of auras around her teammates. 'Am I seeing things'? Whitney thought to herself as she rubs her eyes.

Azalea looks at Whitney as she notices that something is on the black cladded teen's mind. "You are not late Whitney. You seem kind out of it this morning". Azalea said to Whitney as she is sensing that something is deeply on her mind.

Whitney looks at Azalea as she can tell that the recovering mentor/ranger sees it clearly on the teen's face. "Yeah I am kind of out of it this morning Azalea. I had a strange dream, and I had to identify the virtues of the Unity Crystals to match one of us". Whitney said to Azalea as she is not sure how to go about it.

Azalea looks at Whitney with a compassionate expression on her face. "You should listen to what your eyes are telling you about the colors that you are seeing. Tell me, are you seeing strong colors around each of them including you and me"? Azalea said to Whitney as she is sensing it within her.

Whitney nods as she looks at Azalea. She is wondering how she can tell on that. "Yeah, either I am going crazy or am I just seeing strange things that none of the others can see right now"? Whitney asks Azalea as she is trying to make sense of things.

Azalea shakes her head to Whitney as she lightly smiles to her. "It is neither of those things Whitney. The color that you see with each one of them is going to tell you something about each one of them including us. You have to think about why that particular one matches to them perfectly". Azalea said to Whitney. Whitney nods as she completely understands about it. She joins the others in mediation.

After the session, Azalea hands Whitney the book on Power Rangers Unity Force. "You can find more about the virtues in this book Whitney. It will be a great guide for you as well". Azalea said to Whitney. She hopes that the book will provide some insight to it.

Whitney looks at the book as she looks at Azalea. "Thanks Azalea, this will definitely help me with it". Whitney said to Azalea. She notices various colors around each one of her teammates. 'Maybe with this book, I will understand why certain colors are around them'. Whitney thought to herself. The teens are teleports away from the ship as the black cladded teen does the same.

Back at Whitney's house, Whitney is back in her room as her other siblings are getting up for the day. She looks through the book as she is changing clothes for the day. 'The virtues of the Unity Crystals are Courage, Justice, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Kindness, Trust, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Respect, Equality, and Guardian of the Three Lights'. Whitney thought to herself as she thinks about her team. 'There is Velvet, myself, Hawke, Cliff, Tobey, Jasper, Macy, Theo, Finn, Azalea, and Kelly'. Whitney even thinks about it even further.

"Come on Whitney, you will be running late for school". Her mom said to Whitney as she is calling her down.

Whitney put the book into her bag as she heads out from her room. "Coming mom", Whitney said to her mom. Her siblings are heading down to the front door. She sighs as she is still thinking about the dream.

At school, Whitney couldn't help but feel that she is being watched by someone. She looks around for anything out of the ordinary. However, she doesn't spot anyone who is watching her in particular. She head towards class as she notice a purple aura around Hawke. 'The purple Unity Crystal is about trust. I can see how trust does match with with her though'. Whitney thought to herself as she walks into a classroom.

Salem frowns as she looks at Whitney as she spots the book in her hands. 'So it is you that has the next clue and the Unity Force Treasure to find'. Salem thought to herself as she is keeping close eye on the black cladded teen.

At lunch, Whitney is sitting with her teammates as she has a lot of questions about the various colors that she saw. 'I can see how Velvet has courage, Hawke has trust, Jasper has love, Kelly has light, Finn has knowledge, Theo has kindness, Tobey has hope, Cliff has respect, and I have reliablity. However, I don't understand how Macy has sincerity and friendship. However, I don't understand why Azalea has three of them as well'. Whitney thought to herself as she wants to bring it up with the others.

"Hey Whitney, you look like you have a lot on your mind". Velvet said to Whitney as the others sit with the black cladded teen. None of them are aware that Salem is spying on them.

Whitney looks at her teammates as she nods to them. "Guys, what is the best quality about yourself and why"? Whitney asks the teens as it is a sudden question. She is still seeing the various colors from each one of them.

Hawke looks at Whitney as it is a very confusing question. "Are you asking about the quality within our personality or the strongest quality within our hearts"? Hawke asks Whitney as she is trying to figure out what she is asking.

Cliff looks at Hawke as she turns to Whitney. "I take it that you are next with finding the location". Cliff said to Whitney as he seems to figure out what is going on with the second in command.

Whitney looks at Cliff as the others want to know as well. "Yeah, I have to match the virtues of the Unity Crystals to all of us. It is the first part of it before I can get the rest of the clue about the location of the Unity Force Power Ranger headquarters". Whitney said to them as she thinks about it.

Macy looks at Whitney as she is skeptical about it. "The virtues of the Unity Crystals, what are the Unity Crystals though, and what does having a virtue have to do with it"? Macy asks Whitney as she is trying to understand it. The other teens nod in agreement.

"Well according to the Unity Force Ranger book that Azalea gave me, it says here that the crystals came from a planet called Uniatlantica. It was ruled by a fair queen named Victoria. However an evil queen destroyed the planet by the name Omitrix. The Spiritus family held the tradition to be the sole guardians of the Unity Crystals. However, this family is supposed to have one child, but fate intervened and had two children. Meanless to say that eldest child was born with a wicked heart while the younger child wasn't like her older sister. It was that very younger sister who defeated the elder sister in an intense battle. As a result, the older sister was banished from Uniatlantica. As years passed, Queen Victoria given birth to three daughters. However, she was warned that evil

will be coming back to Uniatlantica. The queen had the younger sister named Avalon to take the crystals and her three daughters to Earth and to seperate them from each other. As a result of that, the queen removed their wings and memories of Uniatlantica. Avalon made the journey with them. The evil that conquered Uniatlantica was none other than Avery who became Queen Omitrix. The planet was destroyed and Queen Victoria was captured in a powerful mirror. Years has passed, Avalon was warned that Queen Omitrix was coming to Earth to seek the three daughters and the Unity Crystals. Avalon choosen Jason Lee Scott to become the mentor along with her. The Unity Crystals chose the teenagers to become rangers at that time. Each one of the original crystals possessed an element and a virtue. It is that virtue is like the special quality that made them strong and powerful. Back then in those days, there were Courage of the Sun, Justice for the Earth, Electric Sparks of Love, Call of Nature of Friendship, Knowledge of the Sea, Kindness of the Boulders, Trust with the Ice and Snow, Sincerity of the Wind, Reliability of Steel, Hope of the Golden Moon, and Light of the Star. It is said that the Courage of the Sun, Hope of the Golden Moon, and Light of the Star are actually the three special lights. It is also said that the one who possesses the Light of the Star is also the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. However even though the Unity Force rangers won their final battle more crystals began to surface here on Earth. The crystals that came later are Respect of the Comet, Equality of the Shadows, and lastly the Guardian of the Three Lights. It says that the Guardian of the Three Lights doesn't have a virtue within it. It is a very special crystal as well". Whitney said to them as she explains it to them.

The teens are stunned as they look at Whitney. "It would be funny to find out if the love and sincerity crystal are either yellow or pink". Jasper said to them as he is laughing about it.

Whitney gives the pink cladded teen a look. "Actually love and sincerity are in those two colors respectively". Whitney said to Jasper. Jasper is stunned as he looks at them. The teens smirks as they shake their heads to him.

"So do you have ideas who from our team matches to the special quality mentioned in the book"? Finn asks Whitney as he is curious about it. He is secretly hoping that he doesn't have the love or sincerity crystal.

Whitney nods as she looks at Finn. "Yeah actually, I want to be sure about it though". Whitney said to them as she has a small smile to her face. In truth, she doesn't want to mention about gaining the special eyes from the three rangers that has shown her the quality that they have within them.

Theo looks at Whitney as he is slightly confused about it. "Want to be sure about what exactly"? Theo asks Whitney as the others agrees with him.

Whitney looks at them as she sighs to them. "Some of them are really obvious to see and figure out. For example, Hawke has the special quality/ virtue of trust. You had to learn how to trust each one of us on the team". Whitney said to them as she looks at the blue cladded ranger.

Hawke looks at Whitney as she can see that reasoning behind it. "You are definitely right about that one Whitney". Hawke said to Whitney as she thinks about it.

The teens look at each other as it is true about the blue cladded teen. "What about the rest of us Whitney? What kind special quality do you see in us"? Kelly asks Whitney as they want to know as well.

Whitney looks at Kelly as she is wondering how to tell them. "That's where it gets kind of foggy guys. I am trying to figure it out, but I don't want to get it wrong as well. Who out of all of us is truly kind towards others though even though he or she doesn't really look it"? Whitney asks them.

The teens look at each other as they realize it is a harder question than they thought. "Maybe, it is someone who we didn't really think of the more logical person". Velvet said to Whitney as the others can see it.

Whitney sighs as she gets up from the table. "Maybe, I need some time alone to think about it more. I will see you guys later". Whitney said to them as she leaves the lunchroom with the book in hand.

The teens look at each other as they realize that Whitney has a lot on her mind. "Umm guys, did you realize that Whitney listed 14 Unity Crystals and the virtues that went with each one"? Finn asks them as he is thinking about it.

The teens look at Finn as they didn't think about it from before. "Not really Finn, why did you think about it though"? Cliff asks Finn as they slowly to realize it.

Finn gives Cliff a look as he sighs to them. "There are 11 of us rangers, and there are 14 virtues. Whitney has to match the right one to each one of us. It might be that a couple of us will have two or more virtues. It might be that Whitney didn't say who

will be getting another virtue while the rest of us will have one virtue". Finn said to them as he thinks about the logical explanation.

Tobey looks at Finn as he is on to something about it. "Finn is right guys. If any one of us who will probably have two or more, it is Azalea". Tobey said to them. The teens look at each other as they agree with them.

"Yeah but which virtues does match up with Azalea though? Plus the Guardian of the Three Lights Crystal doesn't have a virtue like the others do". Kelly said to them as they remember what Whitney said to them about it.

The teens look at each other as they think about it. "I can see Azalea having justice for some reason. I mean she has fought for justice for years even when she was a veteran ranger". Macy said to them as the others can agree about their mentor.

"That's true, she even fought against her injustice when her kids were taken from her illegally from her. Now, the truth has been found and the right people are back in jail". Tobey said to them as they know about their mentor's shaky past.

Theo sighs as he and Velvet are aware of it. "I can't imagine everything that our mom went through back then. Even though she has fully explained what happened and truly loves me and my sisters, it has erased all of the doubts that I originally thought about her". Theo said to them.

Velvet sighs as she looks at them. "I had to realize that the harsher way". Velvet said to them. The teens nods as they remember that very well.

"Do you think Whitney is going to be ok though"? Jasper asks them as it is something to consider as well. The teens are not sure about it as she is the only one that can figure out the true meaning of the clue.

Salem frowns as she didn't really get much out from the true location. She grabs her communicator to get in touch with Triannica. "The black ranger has not revealed the location of the headquarters of the team that she is matched with". Salem said to Triannica.

"How interesting, if that is case, I will send a monster on the rangers in this town and not else where. Perhaps after the black ranger has done the first part of it, I want you to follow the rangers where the location is". Triannica said to Salem.

"Of course Triannica", Salem said to Triannica as the communication ends. She smirks as she is still keeping watch over the teens.

After school, Whitney is by herself as she is still thinking about the conversation from lunch. 'Am I trying to hard to figure it out? I know there are 13 different virtues within each Unity Crystal, and there are 11 of us on the team. I don't want to anyone on the team feel like one of us is more powerful than the others'. Whitney thought to herself as she looks at the parchment again.

To the town of three lakes, it is place where the powers and harmony powers unite together. As the sun rises, it is the courage to get through the day. As the sun goes down and the moon rises, it is hope for a better tomorrow. As the star shines brightly in the midnight sky, it is the light that fights against evil and darkness. As the virtues of the first 11 Unity Crystals including the Guardian of the Three Lights are matched to your teammates, the location will reveal itself where the three lakes intersect.

Whitney sighs as she looks at the scroll. She doesn't notice a ghostly spirit of a being appearing to her. The spirit appears very beautiful like a regal royal. "Why are you trying to hard to figure out which virtues to match to your teammates, Whitney"? The ghostly spirit said to Whitney as she is stepping forward to the black cladded teen.

Whitney is stunned as she sees the royal ghostly spirit. "Who, who are you? Plus how did you know how I am trying to hard"? Whitney asks the ghostly spirit.

"I am Victoria. I was once the Queen of Uniatlantica. I can understand why you are chosen to find the Treasure of Unity Force. You remind me of a particular ranger from that team. Like you, he had a humble beginning as a ranger, and he was also the second in command". Victoria said to Whitney as she smiles to her.

Whitney looks at Victoria as she is surprised by it. "Really, he was the second in command of the Unity Force Rangers". Whitney said to Victoria as she is surprised by the news.

Victoria smiles as she looks at Whitney. "That's right, his special quality was reliability just like you. You shouldn't worry about getting the virtues right. You will know which one to go with your teammates. See it with your heart and the gift of my daughters eyes". Victoria said to Whitney as she vanished away from Whitney.

Whitney does understand what Victoria is telling her. 'I won't let you down Victoria'. Whitney thought to herself as she gets up once more. She is heading off as the others including Azalea found her.

"There you are Whitney, we were getting kind of worried". Velvet said to Whitney as she notices something about the black cladded teen. The teens nod as they also have their worries.

Whitney looks at her teammates as she sees the various colors around them. 'It is starting to make sense to me now'. Whitney thought to herself. "I am sorry that I worried you guys. I needed to think about somethings". Whitney said to them. Azalea nods as she has a feeling on what it is.

All the sudden, Douloons appears out of no where along with another tough monster. "Hahaha, you children must be the Power Rangers. I didn't realize that you also have a weak adult on your team as well". The monster said to the teens and Azalea as it is eyeing at them.

"Who are you calling our mentor weak"? Velvet asks the monster as she and the others grab their morphors out like they are ready to fight. "Are you guys ready"? Velvet asks the others as they are ready to get the battle started.

"Ready", the teens and Azalea says out loud as they are ready to morph. They glare at the monster and douloons. Whitney notices that the auras of the Unity Crystals are getting stronger within them.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power", The group yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

The monster laughs at the rangers as it glares at Azalea the most. "Go get them and destroy them". The monster yells at them.

As the Douloons are charging in at the rangers, the monster follows suit as it has a full mind to take on Azalea. Salem is watching the battle as she is eyeing at Whitney. 'Ok black ranger, how come you haven't figured out the location of the Unity Force Headquarters just yet'? Salem thought to herself as she also eyes at Macy as well.

The monster is firing powerful beams at the rangers as it is laughing at them. "All of you must love falling to the ground after me hitting you". The monster said to the rangers as it claws at each one of them.

Whitney frowns as she glares at the monster. She remembers about the dream and the advice from Victoria. "Back off you creep because they are more stronger and powerful than you will ever be". Whitney said to the monster as she double kicks at him. She grabs her side blaster as she fires beams at it.

The monster is stunned as it looks at the black ranger. "What did you say to me you puny and insignificant ranger girl"? The monster asks Whitney as it is getting mad that she said that the rangers are more stronger than it is. It makes a swipe at her with its claws.

Whitney glares at the monster as she dodged it with ease. "You heard me good and well. My friends has the inner strength of a special quality within them that makes them strong and powerful". Whitney said to the monster as she fires her powers on it.

The monster frowns as it glares at Whitney. "Special quality, don't make me laugh ranger. They don't have any kind of special quality within them". The monster said to Whitney as it fires beams at her and the others.

Whitney gets hit as she takes a stumble to the ground. She notices the others around her as she stands up again. "Yes they do, Velvet has the Courage of the Sun. Azalea has the Justice for the Earth, Jasper has the Electric Sparks of Love, Cliff has the Call in Nature of Friendship, Finn has Knowledge of Sea, Macy has the Boulders of Kindness, Hawke has the Trust of Ice and Snow, Tobey has the Sincerity of the Wind, Theo has the Hope of the Golden Moon, Kelly has the Light of the Star, and I have the Reliability of Steel. We will always be stronger than you". Whitney yells at the monster as she and the others are glowing in the various Unity Force powers.

The monster is stunned as the Unity Force powers are combining as one. "What this can't be possible". The monster yells at the rangers.

"It is possible with the special qualities within each one of us. The Shadows of Equality, The Comet of Respect, and the Guardian of the Three Lights are also powers of the Unity Force Rangers as well. Treasure Warrior Black Ranger", Whitney yells at the monster as she finishes the monster off.

The monster gets destroyed into a million of pieces. The rangers rush over to Whitney as they are glad that the battle is over. "Hey Whitney, how did you know that is what we have within us"? Tobey asks Whitney.

Whitney looks at Tobey as she nods to him. "I have to deeply think about it. Plus I remembered from when we each joined the team if it was on the first day or not. Plus the quality was shown to me. It is kind of hard to explain". Whitney said to them as the scroll is glowing.

The rangers are stunned as they see the scroll glowing with more information. "Umm Whitney, it looks like the scroll is telling you something". Finn said to Whitney.

Whitney opens the scroll as more information is revealed to her. "It must have happened since I completed the first part of my task". Whitney said to them.

"The location of the Unity Force Castle revealed at the center of the three lakes by the new chosen ones of the Courage of the Sun, Hope of the Golden Moon, and Light of Silver Star". Whitney said to them. "Of course, Unity Lakes is the town of the three lakes and the Unity Force Rangers. The courage to get through the day, the hope for a better tomorrow, and the light within the heart. Plus the chosen three that I saw the qualities of courage, hope, and light is Velvet, Theo, and Kelly. I believe that it is the three of you that will reveal it". Whitney said to them as the rangers agreed.

It is not long that the ship comes as colored rope falls to their side. "Looks like

Prince Americo is here with the ship". Velvet said to them. As each one grabs a rope, it pulls them up to the ship as it takes off for Unity Lakes.

Salem smirks as she learns that they are heading to Unity Lakes. 'So that's where they are going to next'. Salem thought to herself as she teleports to that location as well.

In Unity Lakes, the ship lands in the woods as Velvet, Theo, and Kelly are leading the way with the respective colors of the red, gold, and silver Unity Crystal. "The scroll said that it should be around here somewhere. This is where the three lakes meet right Whitney". Cliff said to Whitney as none of them are seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Whitney looks at Cliff as she nods to them. "I have a feeling that we are almost there guys". Whitney said to them as she has a strange feeling coming over her.

Velvet, Theo, and Kelly stops as the group are coming across some ruins of a destroyed building. "Umm guys for some reason, the crystals are saying that this is the Unity Force Ranger Headquarters. However, this place looks like some ruins of a castle". Velvet said to them as it just doesn't make much sense to her.

Whitney looks at the area as she sees a castle like building in its full glory. "This is the place guys. It may look like a bunch of ruins to you guys, but this place was destroyed a long time ago". Whitney said to them as she knows what happened.

"You are correct Whitney, Treasure Warriors Black Ranger". A mysterious voice said to Whitney as a spirit rises from the ground as she looks at the other rangers. The rangers are stunned by the arrival of a ghostly spirit.

"Who, who are you"? Velvet asks the spirit as they are deeply surprised by the spirit's arrival. They are curious why the spirit looks like a robot.

"My name is Harmonia. I was once an elder of Uniatlantica. Of course, my former body wasn't this contraption thing that the Unity Force Rangers called a robot. When I passed on, my spirit found this thing as a new body. This thing was destroyed in a great battle centuries ago". Harmonia said to them as she explains it to them.

The rangers look at each other as it makes sense in a way. "So how come Whitney see this place like it is still standing and the rest of us see it like it is now"? Macy asks Harmonia as it doesn't make much sense to her.

"It is because the original daughters of the Three Lights gave Whitney the powers of their eyes to her temporary. Whitney, you have done very well to see what kind of special quality that each of your teammates has. There is no doubt in my mind that you are worthy and ready for the next step to find the Treasure of Unity Force. However, I must warn all of you that someone is going to try to find this place and other ranger headquarters to gain more knowledge about the location of the various ranger treasures". Harmonia said to the rangers as she vanishes from the area as the power of the eyes also leaves Whitney.

The rangers are stunned as they learn that someone is trying to find the location. "Harmonia must have sensed that someone was trying to find the various locations of the headquarters". Whitney said to them as her eyes returns to normal.

"Yeah but who is it though? We haven't really seen anyone who is not supposed to be here". Hawke said to them as she points it out.

Azalea looks at them as she is also sensing something. "I can always ask Prince Americo if the monitors detected anyone close by". Azalea said to them as the others agreed. They teleport back to the ship as it took off back to Asherton.

Close by, Salem frowns as she sees the ruins of the Unity Force Castle. She grabs out a communicator. "My Empress, it seems that the spirit at the Unity Force Rangers Headquarters has told them that I am finding the locations of the ranger headquarters". Salem said to Triannica.

"This is not good for us Salem. If this spirit has detected your presence close by to a ranger headquarters, then this spirit could possibly warn the other spirits that are at the various locations as well. Come back to the headquarters, I will have to come up with a special plan where you won't be detected so easily". Triannica said to Salem.

Salem nods as she teleports back to her headquarters. 'Those rangers will pay for this'. Salem thought to herself as she is also thinking about a plan as well.

End Chapter

The rangers has found the ruins of the Unity Force Power Ranger Headquarters. Plus they also learn that someone is trying to find the headquarters as well for evil desires. Will the rangers learn that it is Salem that is doing this?

Next Chapter: Clue of Spirit Warriors


End file.
